Green Eyed Monster
by A Girl Like You
Summary: Peter becomes friends with Rachel Dunham. Olivia's jealousy is building until she finally confronts him about phone call to her sister Rachel. At the same time, Peter is jealous of Olivia's lingering affection for her dead lover, Special Agent John Scott and of her old flame Lucas Vogel. Set before and during 1x16:Unleashed.
1. Bedtime Story

God, it was so hard to approach her, Peter Bishop thought observing Olivia Dunham while she was talking to agent Broyles on the phone. Those were the rare moments he cherished, the moments when she would look the other way, either to engage into conversation with someone or just to check up on something, since it was precisely then when he could look at her lovingly and with admiration without being seen. They've known each other for months, he thought, and yet she has somehow managed to maintain that tone of formality in their relationship. They weren't even friends, and they could've become so much more. At least those were his thoughts on the subject. Sadly, Olivia has always wanted to leave the impression of self-sufficient big girl who knows how to take care of herself. She was dominant, serious and stern. Every evening after an especially hard case either in the lab or on the field, she would politely reject his or Walter's offers (he couldn't blame her for the latter) to come in and grab a bite with them, or have a drink in their hotel room. Olivia Dunham emphasized with her every look, and with her every movement, that she wasn't interested in socializing with Bishop boys more than it was necessary and that hurt him like hell. But he was damned if he was going to let it show. Even though he wanted her more than anyone he has ever wanted in his life.

Peter was finally able to confirm the good ole saying "Every cloud has a silver lining" on the day he met Olivia's sister and her adorable daughter Ella. Rachel sized him up bashfully while he was playing with Ella and his blue eyes bore into hers. He studied her briefly. She was cute, forward, funny and outgoing, quick to smile. She complimented him on his behavior towards children. They chit chatted while Olivia was looking for clues around the house, afraid for Ella's wellbeing and Peter had to admit that Rachel was indeed a pleasant company. Her little daughter took an immediate liking to him and it felt nice to form part of a domestic atmosphere for a while, and not to be enveloped in constant tension and angst that normally surrounded him when he was working on the cases with Olivia. Rachel was very open and talkative, she told him a lot about herself and it turned out they even liked the same music genres.

In spite of talking to Rachel, Peter's eyes never left Olivia's nervous pacing figure. He knew she was worried and he wanted to comfort her, to tell her it was going to be okay, that she was brilliant, that she was going to figure it out like she always did. When she came back into the living room and sat between them, her dark green eyes lit up for a second seeing him with Ella and a small smile danced around her lips. He couldn't avert his gaze from her face at that moment and they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Rachel probably got the picture just then, and she stopped flirting harmlessly with Peter, changing her tone of voice to friendly and even truly pleased, while she was observing her sister. After the death of Olivia's would be husband, John Scott, she kinda shut herself, Rachel thought, and this smart and handsome man who was obviously head over heels for her sister, judging by the way he looked at Olivia, might be just what she needed.

-Aunt Liv!-Ella jumped from Peter's lap straight into Olivia's arms and hugged her tightly, smile never leaving her little face.

And Olivia practically transformed right in front of Peter's eyes, she looked like Ella's older sister, as a happy carefree, relaxed teenager. Her eyes were radiating unconditional love towards her little niece and Peter's heart stopped in his chest as he watched Olivia twirl Ella in her arms, smiling at her with a wide grin and singing to her in a soothing, sweet voice. Olivia couldn't see the look on his face just then but Rachel noticed his eyes darken with an indescribable mixture of lust, love, desire and sadness. And that wasn't far off from the truth. Peter Bishop was indeed experiencing all these emotions at the same time, and it pained him to know he might never be able to be with her, to share her joys and her sorrows, to protect her when she needed it, to get her to open up to him, to break the shell behind which she was hiding from everyone. After he came to Boston with her, during the first two months, it seemed as if there was something there, especially after the arrival of the Observers' beacon, when he was hurt, and she came to check him out of the hospital and give him his new credentials. And on the night of her birthday. He could feel her slightly flirting with him despite herself, and eying him when she thought he wasn't looking. However, those games the two played stopped abruptly, and he was quickly friendzoned. Friendzoned for life, apparently, he thought bitterly.

Rachel quickly jumped in.

-Liv, you might have just gotten a competitor for Ella's love!

-How so?-she asked in a soft voice, slightly surprised, and still smiling in that endearing way.

-Your partner Peter has spent with her only five minutes, and she's already started calling him uncle Peter! How about that! Soon she'll start liking him more than her favorite aunt.

-Oh?-she cocked one eyebrow comically and turned to face him.

He quickly replaced his miserable face (he wouldn't give her the satisfaction to see him like this, he thought) with a positive one and grinned widely.

-What can I say, Dunham, I am multi-talented.

-Don't tell me you were also working in disguise as a clown at children's parties?-Olivia teased him good-naturedly. –Peter Bishop, an undercover clown.

-Funny thing is that Rachel has just said more or less the same thing-he turned to look at Olivia's sister and they both burst out laughing heartily at the same time. Olivia joined them after a while, with a puzzled look on her face.

This is where Olivia unwinds herself, he thought. With her sister and her niece she becomes who she really is. Kind beautiful young woman, warm, soft and sweet. Here, she was just Liv. Not special FBI agent Olivia Dunham who constantly wanted to save the world. And he liked this side of her. Her vulnerable, emotional side that she always kept in check, even from him. Hell, especially from him. Why was she so afraid of staying alone with him even for a moment? Did she actually feel something but didn't want to admit it to anyone, not even to herself? "Well", Peter pondered, "I might actually be able to get on her good side if I team up with Rachel and Ella". Why not? He was great in socializing and once he bonded with the two of them, he thought, they might invite him to the house more often. It would be a perfect excuse to see her several times a week, he thought guiltily. And to see her blissfully, obliviously happy, wearing lively colors of light blue and green, instead of the dark materials that ate up her very soul, that made her look nondescript, uniform, nonspecific and ordinary when she was the very opposite…

_Bishop, you're thinking too much_, he said to himself. He should just go with the flow, flash his most seductive grin and hope that he would be welcomed to Dunham family.

-Say Rach-his smiling azure eyes turned to Olivia's sister-are you and Ella up for Wicked Bishop Omelet? Since I'm here and it's getting dark, some dinner might be in order. I'll cook. It's special treat coming right up from Bishop's Crazy House of Horrors.

-What's Wicked Bishop Omelet Uncle Peter?-Ella squirmed in Olivia's arms watching him curiously.

Peter stood up and approached Olivia who suddenly blushed at his proximity and mentally scolded herself for that. His hands gently brushed hers while he was taking Ella into his own arms and lifting her high above his head.

-It is a special omelet that is made of fresh eggs and human ears! Is there a little girl here who doesn't need an ear? So uncle Peter can cut it off and put it into his Scary Omelet!

-No, no!-the girl screamed and laughed at the same time.

-Yes! I am going to cut off your ear now little girl!

-But how am I going to hear after that, Uncle Peter?

-Well, you'll have the other one left, won't you?-he teased her. Ella happily squealed hugging him around his neck. Then she demanded a pony ride.

-Ella, honey, let Uncle Peter rest a little-Olivia said softly but without being able to suppress a small smile.

-Don't listen to her Ella-Peter flashed a wicked grin-agent Dunham is my boss and she's trying to trick me to stop playing and to start working hard, and I don't want that… Please save me!

-Aunt Liv, are you being mean to Uncle Peter?

-Yes, sweetheart, aunt Liv is being very mean to me…

Olivia giggled like a schoolgirl before she was aware of it. Peter Bishop was just so helplessly adorable, cute and charming tonight and she was actually enjoying the evening. "Tomorrow", she thought, "we have to track down whoever made that program". Her heart shuddered at the very thought of Ella being harmed. She was safe now. The living room was full of light and warmth, and Peter's chuckle was everywhere around them. Olivia felt an immense wave of gratitude towards him for distracting Ella's and Rach's minds from what they've all just witnessed. It was still unbelievable how good he was with the kids, just like her, she thought. Probably the only thing they had in common. She never would've pictured such an honest smile on a sarcastic, cynical Peter Bishop's face.

-How about you and Ella come into the kitchen with me and give me a hand with that omelet, Rach?-Peter beamed to them both like a little boy, looking at Olivia with pleading eyes as if he were a stray puppy that begged her to be adopted just for the evening.

-Oh can I Mum? Please? I want to see how Uncle Peter puts an ear in an omelet.

-Of course-added Peter-I am also going to need a chef's hat and an imaginative apron.

Olivia frowned slightly but said nothing, observing Peter and Ella. Why was he suddenly interested in staying at dinner? Before, whenever she politely excused herself or rejected his invitations, he would accept that, a bit sheepishly but without complaint. Tonight he was different, warm, with a radiating smile, boyish somehow… She didn't understand the sudden change. Was he planning something? Why was he behaving like this? Not that she didn't like it… It was just that… She always wanted to know the reason for everything and this was completely puzzling her.

Rachel was scanning Liv's serious face, trying to guess how her sister felt about this. It was obvious to her that Peter was mad about Olivia. It can't be that she hasn't noticed that, Rachel thought. "His eyes follow her whenever she moves about the room, as if he were drawn to her by some sort of invisible magnet. And he's quite a catch. Let my hot oblivious sister ruin everything good that comes her way".

-Well, you're in luck, Mr. Bishop-Rachel chuckled, cutting through an awkward silence, trying to ease the tension. –There is a perfect apron for you in the kitchen, covered in mathematical formulas, let me help you put it on.

-Great-Peter smiled. –It'll make me feel as if I were at home.

For some reason, the image of Rachel helping Peter to put on an apron unnerved Olivia and she suddenly looked wary. She didn't understand why she was reacting like that and that frightened her. She didn't understand herself. And then she felt anger. This presumptuous Peter Bishop strolls into her house, makes himself at home, charms her sister and her niece and manages to make her feel uncomfortable… _Right on cue Dunham. Charms your sister. _"That can't be"-she thought. "Is that what's bothering me? That's silly."

-Are you coming, Dunham?-he asked her in a low husky voice as his blue gaze met her eyes. –I could use an extra pair of helping hands in the kitchen.

-No… I… I am so tired after everything that has happened today… What with the program and the fact that I was worried sick about Ella… I'm sorry everyone, I think I'm just going to go to bed-she managed to utter this in her most calm and composed voice. –And I have to wake up early tomorrow, continue working on the case… I am not that hungry either.

-No, aunt Liv! I wanted to make an omelet with you!

-I'm sorry honey, maybe some other time… You can make it with uncle Peter. I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'll bake you some pancakes in the morning.

She was already heading for the bedroom door when she felt a firm hand on her arm.

-Olivia.

He stood right next to her, in a dark narrow corridor and her heart skipped a beat.

-Are you alright?

-I'm fine, Peter, like I said, I'm just a little tired-she replied looking down at her shoes, irritated.

-Are you sure you don't want to try my specialty?-he whispered softly, gently lifting her chin so that he could look into her eyes. They were still and unreadable; that made him feel cut out, and lost. "Show me the way, dammit, Olivia"-he thought. "Open up to me".

-I'm sure. I am also sure you'll have a great time without me.

-Don't be a party breaker, Dunham-he smirked.

-I was never good at partying anyway-she said levelly but with a hint of… Sadness, resignation? Peter didn't understand. –Rachel was always the one who loved parties. I believe you two will get along just fine without me. Now, if you will excuse me…

-Olivia-he tried again, murmuring in her ear with his gravelly voice. She shuddered, unwillingly. –Olivia, don't do this to yourself. Why don't you want to pass a nice family evening after all the hardships we've been through today?

-Peter, just leave me be, will you?

-If something has happened, Dunham, and you are worried or angry for some reason, tell me what it is. What's on your mind? We're partners, remember? We share everything. Maybe I can help you with what's been bugging you. Just don't take it out on me, for crying out loud!

-Christ, Bishop, when will you realize that I might simply need some time to myself!

She entered her room and slammed the door. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she fell on the bed despising herself for being so weak and for reacting like that.

Peter was left alone in the dark, confused and hurt. He leaned on her door and let out a deep sigh. "Is Olivia Dunham worth it? Is she worth everything I do for her? I comfort her, I watch her back and this is how she repays me?"-he thought.

His sadness was quickly forgotten. Having returned to the kitchen, Peter lifted Ella on his shoulders and put a chef hat on her head. They sang together and Rachel marveled at his sensibility and kindness. After they ate the famous omelet-Peter shaped the ham in the form of the ear for Ella, it was her time to be tucked in. Peter went into Ella's and Rachel's room and told Ella a goodnight story. Rachel walked in on them just as he was finishing and just as Ella was becoming drowsy and overheard the story ending.

-And so the beautiful sad princess lived alone in a castle on top of the cold mountain. And she was waiting for her true love's first kiss but no one was coming.

-Did she have family living there with her?-asked Ella sleepily.

-Oh yes, she had her father the king, her mother the queen and her sister and her niece… There were a lot of people living with her in that castle. But the princess was the one to inherit the kingdom and she was very serious and responsible and she wanted to look after each and every man who lived in her kingdom and to make sure they all lived happily and undisturbed. And you know Ella, if you want to protect so many people as that princess had wanted, you end up having no time for yourself.

-So the princess didn't get a kiss because she didn't have a boyfriend?

-That's right.

-I don't like that story. I want her to have a boyfriend who is going to be a handsome prince from a faraway land and then they will kiss and have a lot of babies.

-Ok, sweetheart, next time I visit, I'll tell you a story with a happy ending. Now sleep, will you, it's very, very late. Aunt Liv went to bed a lot before you, so you should look up to her, don't you think?

A sad smile crept up his lips while he thought of Olivia and imagined how she looked like while she was asleep. He imagined her serene, calm face, her smooth forehead without creases. In his head, Olivia looked like a little girl while she slept, rid of all earthly burdens. At least until the new morning and the new problems came.

-You know what, uncle Peter? I think Aunt Liv is very much like the princess from your story. She has a very important job and she saves a lot of people but she doesn't have time for me and for my Mommy so much. But that's OK because I know she works really hard. She'll bake some pancakes for me tomorrow morning.

Peter smiled and caressed Ella's face before leaving the room.

Rachel was standing in a doorstep, her eyes moist with tears.

-Rach?-he said, alarmed. –Are you OK?

-Seeing her with you, Pete, it… It kinda reminded me of her father, Greg. And of the fact that he's never been there for her.

-Do you wanna talk about it?-he asked, seriously.

-I don't know… It's late and you and Olive have a big case tomorrow… Maybe when you're free, some other day...

-Hey. It's fine. I have plenty of time. Let's sit in a living room. We'll keep quiet, though, we don't wanna wake up the two sleepyheads.

He smiled inwardly at the thought of Olivia resting so near him, already forgetting how she snapped at him a few hours before.

-Thank you Peter. I really appreciate it. I mean, we've just met and I already feel like I've known you for ages. You are great with Ella, and you really are very kind and comprehensive.

-I wasn't always like that. I used to be pretty selfish, you know. I cared for no one but for myself.

-What changed?-she asked softly. –Can people really change like that all of a sudden? I sometimes wish Greg would… She swallowed and stopped talking.

Peter hugged her awkwardly.

-Hey, hey, hey… It's gonna be alright, Rach. Say, do you want something to drink? I make good cocktails, provided that there's material-he grinned wickedly. –Knowing Dunham, there's bound to be some whisky or rum in the house… She likes her drink.

-Yep, I think there's some rum in the kitchen. Not sure about whisky though. Olive has started drinking more lately, I'm not sure why.

-I guess it's just her way to cope with all this. With our job. Astrid, our lab partner visits a psychologist. My father devours food, sings and dances naked around the house in the lab. I make sarcastic comments whenever I can. It all provides some sort of release for us, I think. For her, it's mostly been a drink. She… She rarely confides in anyone-he finished awkwardly and left for the kitchen. -Be with you in a sec. I'm gonna go look for that rum.

After having spent couple of minutes fumbling through the drawers, Peter found what he was looking for.

-OK, good news Rach, I found some rum, and some pineapple juice. There's also ice in the freezer. Are you up for a pinacolada? Although, there's no coconut cream so I think I'll just improvise.

-Sure, why not? Hey, do you know that song: If you like pinacoladas… And getting caught in the rain…

-Yeah, that's old time classic. However, I can't seem to remember who sings that… I'll make you a deal. We'll sleep on it and try to remember it very hard. But no googling, OK? Googling is cheating.

-It's a deal-Rachel accepted cheerfully. –You really know how to cheer someone up, Peter.

-Thank you. I get that a lot.

They sipped at their pinacoladas and set in silence for a while. Rachel felt a lot better after having drank some of Peter's cocktail and after talking to him.

-When you said you weren't always like this before, what did you mean by that?

-Olivia changed me, I think-he cast his eyes downward.

Rachel looked at him knowingly and kept silent, without wanting to interrupt him. She felt that he was going to say something very important.

-I know it might seem hard to imagine, but I was knee-deep in problems. I had mafia on my trail, I owed a lot of money… I gambled, I cheated, I… I am not proud of who I was. I haven't even visited my father in a mental institution for 17 long years. I hated him, I blamed him for my mother's death. So-he said ironically-I might look like a big boy now, but I sure as hell have some daddy issues unresolved.

-How did you meet Olive?-Rachel asked gently, in a sweet voice. She sensed how troubled he was, she could feel a deep burden on his soul that he seemingly couldn't lift for anything in the world.

-Well, I didn't have to try very hard-he burst out laughing. –She actually tracked me down.

-That really does sound like her.

-Wait, you haven't heard the best part yet. She blackmailed me into following her on a plane from Bagdad to Boston… To save the love of her life-his eyes darknened. Heck, I felt like I was in my own personal fairytale. A man's life depended on me, I could become a hero and drop the misfit and nomad mask I carried around for the past seventeen years.

They both chortled to that.

-She really is something, your sister-his cautious eyes lifted from the floor. –She… She is so moral, so resolute, so determined to right everything that's wrong in this world. She quickly had me cornered and ashamed, and before I knew it, I was questioning my past and trying to reconcile with my father. Olivia practically reestablished my little family unit and I'll always be grateful for that. She made me a better man.

He skipped the part where he fell for her at the moment when they were having coffee on a bench, right after reopening Walter's lab. When she admitted him that there was no file. Her eyes were playful and a small smile danced around her lips. That was when Peter, suddenly and out of nowhere, thought how nice it would be to touch those lips with his, to taste her… He gazed into her beautiful wide green eyes and found himself at loss for words. She looked so lovely while she was guiltily lowering her gaze and confessing that she lied to him… He became aware that he was staring, so he quickly hid his confusion by sipping hot coffee… But that was the beginning of the taming of shrewd and he knew it. That was when a lone wolf accepted her soft hand with which she put a collar around his neck. And he became hers. Even though if she didn't need him. He would always be there for her, watching, waiting, deep down in the shadows. "Well what do you know"-he thought sardonically. "My life has just become a Rasmus song". And that was his demise. She didn't care, he thought bitterly. She… She stopped wanting him, even as a friend. She shut down.

-I think you have influenced her as well-Rachel told him kindly.

-How?-he croaked, not daring to look at her in the eyes. He knew he'd look desperate.

Hell, everyone around him could see right through his feelings for Olivia, everyone but herself. Even Walter noticed couple of weeks ago, while they were working on that giant slug case, just after Olivia's been abducted. He was sick with worry. He paced around the hotel room like a beast in a cage, powerless, helpless, unable to do anything. For some stupid reason Walter smiled at seeing him like that. "He probably guessed I love her. He was so damn pleased. He kept telling her how worried I was about her. And then there was my stupidity with "I care about you". It sounded so theatrical and so cheesy. For a moment I thought she was going to say something but she just looked caught off guard and quickly left. I could've sworn she was uncomfortable. And I just had to blew what we had. We spent a great time together in a bar working undercover as brother and sister. Seeing her flash that wide childish smile while I was showing off with card tricks was the most gratifying thing in months. She looked so sweet and relaxed."

He sighed and Rachel drank some more of the cocktail sensing his internal struggle and not wanting to speak yet until he calmed down.

Also, Peter hated himself for not being able to control his words. No matter how much he loved Olivia, he still had his own pride and he wasn't about to allow her to stomp on his heart and on his ego. He couldn't just tell her what he felt and then get a cold shoulder. Maybe she still loved John Scott. Or Peter simply wasn't her type. That meant he could lose her even as a friend. Lose those moments they spent together, eating, joking, or working on a case. Moments when she'd drop by the lab and he could watch her move about and admire her beauty and resolve. "And maybe it would be better that way"-he thought. "At least I wouldn't torture myself anymore". He hinted how he felt many times. When she came out of that tank for the last time, he clearly told her: -Olivia, I'm there for you if you need me. He's never told that to anyone before. He's never offered his unreserved affection like that. But she just brushed it off with the casual: -I know-before she left.

He was so frustrated. Did she know? Did she just ignore him on purpose? How did Olivia Dunham actually feel about him? Walter wasn't really helping him with all his talk about penises, condoms, and safe sex. Olivia just looked even more awkward after his mad father opened his mouth so there was that too. And Peter was on the edge of nervous breakdown because of his father. He felt as if the roles were reversed, that he, Peter, was the father and Walter was his son. And then there was that woman who came looking for Walter. Peter wanted to shield him from Carla's mother, he didn't want Walter to meet her. Olivia disagreed. He hasn't elaborated on the topic because he knew they'd fight over it but it gnawed on his conscience. And why the hell did she leave so abruptly tonight? What did he do? It seemed that she couldn't even bear the sight of him in her apartment…

He buried his head in his hands.

Rachel clumsily patted him on the shoulder.

-She is… Different. More opened up. She smiles more. She talks about you a lot, she says you're really smart and funny…. She likes being around you.

-Does she now? Somehow I haven't noticed that tonight, Rachel, but if you insist…-his eyes darkened. –Let's not talk about that anymore, shall we? Tell me, why did you cry?-Peter finished, bottling up his pain and anger.

-It's Greg-her eyes were moist again. –My husband. I… I think I still care for him, even after everything he has done to Ella and me… When I saw you tonight with her, you reminded me of how he used to be before… Before he changed. But now I'm afraid he might file for divorce and… I don't want that, Peter… What can I do?

Peter reached for her hand and looked her straight in the eye.

-Let me tell you something, Rachel. I'm going to be completely honest with you. Men are generally scumbags. Not many of them mature, and become good loyal husbands and devoted fathers.

-But he was so in love with me in the beginning… And I can't believe all that is gone… Just like that. I think there still might be some hope.

-I'm going to give you an advice, honey. Never humiliate yourself for a man. You are worth a lot Rach. You're beautiful, kind, good-natured young woman and you have a great kid. And he knows all that. Heck, if he were a man enough he would've never left you in a first place. He would fight for that feeling and hold on to it, he would never give up on you. He should come to you begging on his knees, and even then, if I were you, I wouldn't consider accepting him again. You deserve so much better than someone like that, Rachel. Be positive and happy, just be yourself, don't dwell on dark thoughts and the right guy will come to you. He will love for who you are and be a great father to Ella. Trust me. Greg sounds like a typical jerk to me.

-So you're saying I shouldn't try to patch things up?

-That's right. What's done is done. I know you'd like to be with him again, maybe not only because of yourself, but because of Ella as well, but do you really want to be with someone who left you? With someone who sure as hell doesn't love you anymore? I repeat: if he truly and deeply loved you, he wouldn't have left in the first place. He wouldn't be able to live without you. And to be with him only because you have a kid together? That would be coercion and blackmail. You would not be happy in such a relationship, I promise you. You would feel lack of love from his part and you couldn't live like that.

She nodded in understanding, tears running down her cheeks. Peter felt uncomfortable.

-OK. I think I've just said too much and it all came out a way too cheesy. I believe that I might open a hot line advising for unhappy couples.-he tried to joke despite the seriousness of the situation.

-I appreciate your advice, Peter. I really do. You sound like a good, honest man. And I must say that I have met someone recently. A neighbor from the ground floor. He's cute and kind, and he's really good with Ella. Couple of days ago, he invited me to grab lunch in a nearby restaurant and I said I didn't have time. He gave me his number and told me to call him whenever I felt like it. After having this conversation with you I do feel like calling him.

Peter stood up and hugged her.

-I'm glad I could help. I really must be going now, it's almost two o'clock and my father will wake up for his night snack. I want to make sure he doesn't set the hotel room on fire. It was really nice meeting you, Rach. You're a great person. Ella is very cute and smart. We'll keep in touch. Don't forget about the song, deal? I'll call you to see how you're doing and how the date with your neighbor went. Good night.

-Good night-Rachel whispered looking at him leaving slowly, his hands in the pockets of his pea coat. –And, Peter?

He turned around with an inquisitive glance.

-Don't give up on her. I know you won't.

He blushed and raised his hand in a salute as he ran into his car. He was freezing. He hoped Walter hasn't woken up yet.

**Three weeks later**

The last three weeks were very busy for Peter. After having caught the madman who designed that computer program, the Fringe team worked very hard on a transformation case, Olivia found out that she was apparently treated with Cortexiphan which gave her a super cool new ability to turn off lights. Peter joked that it was great: She didn't have to grope for the switches in the dark, she could just turn the lights on and off in her apartment when she was pleased.

-You're like a walking Deluminator now, Dunham! You know, the lighter that Dumbledore used to turn the lights on and off… Forget it. I should've figured you aren't a fan of Harry Potter books. I picture you more like Stephen King and Clive Barker type.

Peter remembered how she shot him a glare after he had said that and chuckled.

Then there was the case with an abandoned bald child they found shivering in the bases of a building that was supposed to be brought down. Olivia bonded with him and Peter enjoyed watching them communicate. It brought out her soft side.

And that night, Peter thought, exhausted, as he was wondering if he should hit the hay, they concluded a case of a lion-snake named Harriet. The beast managed to somehow get Charlie pregnant so they had to go down into the sewers and collect some of its blood, and inject it in Charlie in order to trick the larvae and make them stop feeding on him. And it worked. Charlie just crapped the larvae out afterwards. But that wasn't the strangest thing that happened. The change he noted in Olivia during the night he stayed at her place was becoming more and more visible and he was wondering if the moment had finally come to confront her and be honest about how he felt…

When it turned out she was right about Carla's mother, since the meeting with her really gave some sort of closure to Walter, he felt so ashamed. He remembered their fight in the car and his roughness with her. He recalled telling her that it was none of her business, that she had no right to intervene in their lives. Peter was mad at her. She shut him out of her life, so he wasn't going to let her pry in his and Walter's, for that matter. However, after what had just transpired, he felt like he owed her an apology. And it wasn't easy.


	2. I Just Wanted to Say: I'm Sorry

Peter was plucking up his courage to go over to Olivia's place all afternoon. He witnessed a heart-breaking encounter between Walter and Carla's mom, worried at first, observing them carefully, but then, seeing the two of them chatting like old friends and simply enjoying in recreating the memory of a deceased lab assistant, he relaxed and smiled, leaving them to it. She was right, he thought. She understood Walter and the whole situation better than he did. Oh, well, she did say she was good at reading people. That was sort of something he did too, but his ability had apparently deteriorated over time. Peter didn't want to question the reasons for that. Not that night. He just wanted to forget how he offended her, the woman he loved. And all because of the fear he felt for his father. Of course, he had a good reason, but all the same. He behaved like a bastard to her. And she was always looking out for him. That was sort of what partners did. So... An apology was definitely in order.

He went to the small improvised kitchen. It was very late already. Walter was standing there without clothes, humming happily to himself, and melting cacao and butter in a pot. After all, it was Tuesday night, Peter remembered.

-Walter, it's almost midnight. That counts as Wednesday, so you'd better put something on.

-Hello, son-Walter beamed at seeing him. –I was just making some home-made chocolate. Aspen got me some cocoa powder this afternoon as a gift! She told me I behaved very well with the pretty lady who came to visit me this afternoon. And seeing how we already had milk, butter and sugar at home... I decided to make chocolate.

-Of course you did. Why stroll into a supermarket and just grab a bar of 2 dollar chocolate when you can spend one hour of fun making it by yourself?-Peter said sardonically.

-Exactly, my son.

-And by the way, Walter, that pretty lady who came to visit you this afternoon... She was your lab assistant's mother, in case it slipped off your mind.

-I know that Peter, don't treat me like a child! I will not be babied.

-Whatever you say. Listen, I'm gonna go out for a while. I'll be back soon. Don't burn the house down or lock yourself in the bathroom, OK? And don't go out anywhere alone!

-Don't worry, son. I understand. I will stay right here. After all, it is nighttime and you should have some time to yourself. You need to have an intercourse.

-Walter, just stop, OK?

-Intercourse is a perfectly normal human physiological need, Peter... You should know that.

-I do know that, Walter. Now just calm down and put on some clothes, you'll catch a cold. See you in a bit.

He went out in the cold, wondering if Olivia was already in bed. After all, it really was pretty late. But he simply had to tell her what he had on his mind or else he wouldn't be able to get much sleep that night. He was also chuckling inwardly at Walter's words. "I do need to have an intercourse", Peter thought. "It's been… How long? I'm guessing almost seven months. It's longest I went without since I was a teenager." But somehow it wasn't working for him anymore. There were pretty girls, of course, but Olivia was all he could think about. And he hated her a little for inflicting this feeling upon him with her strong, radiating aura. For making him feel like this, for not reciprocating those sentiments he had for her. Heck, she was so robotic, civil and polite with him. As if he were someone she's just met, and they've already been through quite a lot. Olivia Dunham was determined not to let him in her life, but he didn't care about that. There was one wrong he felt needed to be righted.

His feet led him to the same bar where he and Olivia were undercover couple of weeks ago. "Brother"-he thought. "I wish. If I were her brother, I'd at least get a hug, just like Rachel does. Right now, I don't get anything. It's just: Peter, bring Walter and meet me at _the place of her choice. I'm Walterbringer, not Peter Bishop."

A bartender seemed to recognize him.

-Hello, brother Rick.

-Hey-he smiled. –How about a bottle of whisky?

-You sure? You're gonna drink it all up?

-Well I've been downing some shots recently; I think I can handle my liquor.

-Sure thing, champion. Whatever you say. How's your sister?

-She's fine.

-Glad to hear it.

After he got his bottle, he went into a semi-darkened corner and started pouring one glass after another rather quickly. He needed to relax, to ease himself before he was able to open up to her. Whiskey burned inside him as the feeling of guilt overcame his mind, and everything soon became foggy and blurry. At one of the other tables, there were two girls sitting, chatting and laughing loudly. One was a redhead, and he could see her face, she was glancing at him occasionally as he was drinking. The other one was a petite blonde, with long soft hair. He couldn't see her face, only her back. She was wearing a black blouse. Her laughter was melodic and almost contagious. Peter felt nostalgia creeping up on him and suddenly he wanted to go to them and to look at blonde's face. He wanted her to be Olivia, happy Olivia who was laughing about something, whose life was unburdened and filled with joy. The redhead probably noticed he was glaring in their direction and she leaned toward her friend. The blonde girl glanced quickly over her shoulder to check him out. Then they both giggled about something and he flashed a smile in their direction. He liked to call it Bishop's smile number 1. Boyish, but mysterious and inviting at the same time. He needed a boost in self-confidence and quickly. Then all of a sudden, the blonde girl walked over to his table and joined him. Her friend remained where she was, winking shamelessly at both of them. Peter now got a good look of the blonde. Her heart-shaped face was pale but attractive, with prominent and high cheekbones and full lips. She had green eyes and he lost himself in them. His heart was painfully throbbing, calling Olivia's name, looking for her in this girl.

-Hey cutie-she purred in a seductive voice. –Drinking alone on a fine night like this?

Peter closed his eyes for a moment, imagining Olivia in front of him, remembering the night they spent here as drinking buddies. She was like a little girl back then, enjoying his company and smiling, joking around. She never really sounded seductive. Her green eyes were serious, clear, determined; also, Peter could've sworn she was mind-reading and probing everyone she met. This girl's eyes, however, were in a happy-go-lucky mood, careless, flirty and naughty.

-Not alone anymore, I see-he murmured. His eyes travelled down her neck and stopped at her breasts. They were quite big, full, rounded and nicely shaped. It wasn't hard to imagine his hands fondling them, or his head resting on them after a pleasant night they might spend together. He felt his cock hungrily stirring in his pants, wanting to delve in a slick and wet softness, not wishing to endure another night in Peter's rough hand... Peter was famished for sex.

Their eyes locked in understanding and he felt her small foot in his lap under the table. A low groan escaped his lips as he felt her toes slowly and expertly massaging his now massive rod that was bulging in his underwear, becoming harder with every passing second.

-Mmm… You're big-she sighed erotically, licking her lips. –Let's see what we can do about that little problem down there, shall we?

Peter's hands fumbled blindly around the zipper on his tight clad jeans, but it was stuck. She smiled widely.

-Do you need help with that, sugar?

-What's your name?-Peter asked, breathing heavily through his arousal, but suddenly feeling the urge to know.

-Why?-she was genuinely surprised he'd asked that.

-I… I just wanted to know, that's all-he said lamely, without understanding what got into him.

-Ella-she answered reluctantly. –So, where were we-she moaned, watching him intently. –You have beautiful eyes. I like them.

He felt a knife of regret stabbing him in the heart after having heard her name, remembering Olivia's cute little niece. He could've had the blonde girl there and then, he could've sated his lust temporarily. But sex wasn't the only thing he was after. Peter was desperate for love. And he wanted Olivia to love him just as much as he loved her, to think of him every night before going to bed and to whisper his name every morning after she wakes up…

-Sorry-he said slowly, averting his gaze from the blonde and standing up slowly. His head was swimming. He was completely intoxicated.

-I just… I just gotta go someplace and… -Peter slurred. He carefully got up, paid and headed for Olivia's house, leaving the girls to stare after him, wondering what the hell just transpired. It was smarter to simply walk over. He wasn't in condition to drive. Minutes were passing at snail's pace and he started cursing himself for what he had done. It began to snow. It was so goddamn cold and he was walking around Boston, freezing his ass, with a raging, aching hard-on between his legs. "I should've just gone with the flow. Bishop, you're officially a dumbass". Peter thought that by now, he could've been in a cozy, warm hotel room, rhythmically plunging into blonde's willing wet pussy, relieving the sexual tension that's been building up for months. "Dammit, Dunham!"-he cursed her under his breath. "What have you done to me?"

Olivia was preparing to go to bed. It was already half past twelve. She felt bad about Ella. Her niece would wait for her to come back from work, because she wanted her aunt Liv to tuck her in and to read her a bedtime story. But that always meant that she stayed up until midnight and Olivia didn't think that was good for her. She was going to have a talk with Rachel and to see what could be done about that. They'd figure something out. She was sitting in her armchair, cross-legged, reading The Advanced Forensic Science by Anneman. It felt good to memorize all those data: to Olivia, it was like mind-training. At the same time, it would stop her from thinking about the "fight" she had with Peter in the car. It was the first time he was angry with her. He actually insulted her sulkily and told her to mind her own business. She was wondering if he was right. And what was it to her, anyway? It was their problem. They were colleagues, and nothing else. Maybe it wasn't her place to comment on anything. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. It was so strange… That tension between them. He was never angry with her before and it felt very awkward.

A doorbell interrupted her train of thoughts and she stood up, surprised. Who could that be, at this hour? Her heart skipped a beat thinking of younger Bishop. That's silly-she reprimanded herself. Why would he be here at this time of night? He's probably in his hotel room, yelling at Walter for creeping up into his bed while he was sleeping, or for using his toothbrush.

But when she opened the door, he really was there, with half-closed eyes, his tall figure leaning on the door frame.

-Hi, sweetheart-he muttered in his husky voice, fighting to stand upright.

She could see immediately that Peter looked bad. He had dark circles under his eyes and his stubble was longer than usual. Also, his shirt wasn't ironed and it was simply showed under a carelessly unbuttoned pea coat. There was some resolution in his eyes she'd never seen before. She decided to let him speak, without commenting on the time, or the way that he appeared at her door. He probably had a good reason and she didn't want to commit yet another mistake in their already strained partnership.

His eyes were glued to hers. God, she was so heavenly beautiful. Those green pools of hers always clear, kind and attentive. It was like being in presence of an angel and confessing your sins, knowing you wouldn't be harshly judged, that you would get nothing but support and comprehension if you were completely honest. And he intended to be.

His erection hadn't subsided, far from it, it was becoming quite painful, and he tried hard not to dwell on her sensual pouty lips or on her cleavage. Peter knew he'd have plenty of time to relieve himself later, as always, in the bathroom of his hotel room. He swallowed hard locking his gaze with Olivia's and started pouring his soul out. He wasn't really sure how all that sounded to her. She was still as a marble statue, calm and considerate. She nodded several times without interrupting him and he was grateful for that.

There was something about drunken Peter Bishop that made her heart beat faster. His voice was lower, softer and gentler and his darkened eyes didn't leave hers for a second. That gave her an excuse to freely contemplate his boyish face. His ears were red and he looked like a child who'd eaten all the cookies without having asked for permission from his mother. Yet there was an unnerving steadiness behind these eyes, something profound and dangerous, like a deep blue ocean on a stormy day, and that frightened and attracted her at the same time. His apology and his thankfulness were so sincere and she got caught up in him without meaning to, without saying anything, just looking into his big pleading eyes. He struck her as sad, for some reason, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Olivia understood his fear of losing his father. She was so glad they cleared this thing up between them. But there was still something in his stare that was so melancholic and full of longing… It was almost like he was waiting for something. Was she supposed to invite him inside?

And then his face suddenly lit up. He was looking past her shoulder and Olivia saw Rachel standing there behind her, smiling.

-Hey-Peter saluted her pleasantly.

-Hey-Rachel replied kindly, with a twinkle in her eye.

Olivia couldn't control herself and her eyes traveled quickly between the two of them. She could feel a bond Rach and Peter shared; it was definitely there, but… She didn't know when and where it was formed; but then she recalled the night he spent in her apartment making an omelet with Ella and Rach. Green eyed monster started growling in her chest and she did her best not to change the expression on her face no matter how hard it was. She was angry and afraid at the same time. She tried thinking of John. That always helped, no matter what. But it didn't quite work this time. The monster wouldn't stop roaring until Rachel left and Peter's tired and sad eyes full of reverence and emotion focused on her again. That calmed her immediately for some reason and she felt uneasy because of that.

-Will I see you tomorrow?-Peter asked nervously, drinking in her soft angelical features. When he saw her nod affirmatively, he was relieved. He just wanted to kiss her then and there, to hold her against him, to tell her how he felt about her. But she looked so kind, friendly and composed. He didn't want to ruin the perfect reconciliation moment. Peter Bishop just had to control himself and to shield his heart in the best way he could, until… Until when, he wondered. "Until she begins to feel the same as I do or until I stop feeling like this? The worst thing will be, Bishop… If none of those two things happen".

He walked away slowly to the bar where he'd left his car parked. Olivia watched him go, his hands in his pockets. She climbed up to her bed shortly after that but the sleep wouldn't come. Those deep eyes haunted her very soul, and that significant look he gave to her sister was etched in her mind…

Peter entered his hotel room as silent as he could. He was wondering where Walter was. He found him blissfully resting on the sofa. Well, at least he put a bathrobe on-Peter thought. He carried Walter in his arms like a baby, onto a big soft bed, and covered him with a warm blanket, kissing his forehead. Then he went to the kitchen. He felt sick. He grabbed some chocolate from the table and spat it out second after- apparently, Walter added something else in his home-made sweet, making it bitter and spicy. "Leave it to Walter to concoct a recipe for original Mayan chocolate". He thirstily drank almost two liters of water. "The marvelous hangover is kicking in. And I haven't even gone to bet yet". His head felt like a beehive; it reverberated with all kinds of different buzzing sounds.

Peter was actually pleased about how his conversation with Olivia went that night, and he chastised himself for expecting something more while he was cleaning up the kitchen and washing the dishes. He should really be happy that she accepted his apology and simply continue to be there for her. When he finished in the kitchen, he felt so exhausted that he barely had the strength to change into his pajamas and fall on the couch.

But he couldn't fall asleep immediately and he wondered why. His eyes traveled down his body and he quickly got an answer. His unsated desire protruded from below his belly, asking for his immediate attention. "Same old, same old. It's time to bash the bishop"-he chuckled at this word play. He would do that every evening before falling asleep. Sometimes even during the day, in the lab, which depended of the fact if Olivia came to visit or not. The mere sight of her was enough to painfully harden his cock in an erotic salute.

Peter turned the light on and locked the door. He leaned his burning forehead on the welcoming cold bathroom tiles on the wall and his hand naturally slipped around his shaft, holding it in stroking position. He imagined Olivia's soft breasts in his hands, being fondled and caressed by his nimble fingers. His mouth went slack. In his mind, his fingers were pulling on her hardened nipples. Peter drooled at the very thought of that sight. He could hear her moaning loudly in his head, begging him for more, wanting him in her fiery core… He stroked his cock, slowly beginning to pump his hand up and down the shaft, imagining that it was enveloped in her wet moistness, that her hips were grinding into his while she rode him relentlessly, straddling his legs, spinning skillfully around his dick, and occasionally bending over to kiss him, looking at him with those beautiful green eyes and smiling, telling him that she loved him…

-Olivia… Oh my God… Jesus! Liv! Liviaaa…-Peter whimpered, without being able to stop himself from repeating her name like a mantra. And then he erupted without warning, spewing semen all over the floor, shaking uncontrollably… His breathing was ragged and he was gasping for air. When he recovered enough to stand up straight, he looked at his flushed and desperate face in the mirror. "You're a goddamned fool, Bishop"-he told himself. "And a pathetic loser".

Peter recalled vividly that night after the No-Brainer case. He knew perfectly that he cleaned up after himself, feeling miserable. Good side of all that was, that he was able to fall asleep immediately. Of course, Broyles was kind enough to wake him up at six, after he had slept merely three and a half hours, and to tell him that they have a new case on their hands. It was a case of the human porcupine. While Walter was giving his morning lecture on the one half nipple rule, he remembered his last night fantasy and wisely kept quiet on the matter…


	3. Olivia's Dream

Olivia's eyelids fluttered and she turned on her back, thrashing around her bed. She let out a small noise of pleasure. She was having one of those dreams. With John in it… It was strange how daring and comfortable she was while they were together. She would boldly jump on top of him and have his way with him and he would just lie there smiling and letting her please herself in any way that she wanted. Deep in her subconsciousness, Olivia wasn't sure that she was ever going to be able to relax like that with anyone else…. Seven long months have passed and she had to accept that John was gone forever, that he existed only in her mind. Olivia just didn't know how to do it. She couldn't let go. She needed John. Whatever she did, each step that she took, every decision she made in her daily routine during the cases they were solving, everything linked her to him, to their past, and everything just seemed to uncover another piece of the puzzle, slowly unraveling the mystery that was John Scott.

In her dream, she was in a warm, dark place… It smelled like gasoline… She was laid back and calm, unperturbed. It was so peaceful… Olivia hasn't felt like that for a long time. And then the car door opened and John sat next to her. She wanted to remember every line on his face, every little smile of his, the way his square jaw moved when he was laughing… His light grey eyes, that always looked so devoted and full of affection. He leaned over to her and cupped her face with his hands. Her heart fluttered like violetear's wings.

-John… Is this a dream?

-Olive-his voice was soft and kind. –If it is, then it is very good dream, don't you agree?

She closed her eyes waiting for him to touch her. That was all she'd been wanting for so long. His soft full mouth kissed her on the forehead and he nuzzled her chin with his clean shaven face. Suddenly, his hands were everywhere, while his mouth was tracing the fine line down her neck. Olivia deeply inhaled a slightly spicy scent of his cologne and sighed happily. It was such a good place to be… Here in the car, with John…. Forgetting about all the worries of the world. She was afraid of opening her eyes… She wanted the feeling to last forever. His tongue was still undulating over the curve of her collarbone when she greedily reached out for the buttons on his shirt… She wanted to fully access his chest, to touch and caress it, to sense his bare skin on her own and to pull him even closer… John just smiled and shook his head.

-Tonight is all about you, Olive. Let me feel you, please… I haven't been able to feel anything for such a long time… Just relax and I will do everything for the both of us.

A small smile escaped her lips and she nodded in agreement, closing her eyes again and resting her head on the back of the car seat. John's hand slid gently beneath her blouse caressing her flat stomach and she felt thousands of butterflies wanting to escape from their carnal prison. Small nub between her legs, hidden among her golden curls, raised its head in hardened anticipation, tingling pleasantly with a responsive kind of throbbing and Olivia gasped. Then his hand slowly moved upwards towards the curves of her lower breasts. She was trembling with desire. His fingers stayed there, fondling and rubbing her left nipple, but his other hand wandered below her belt and into her already soaking wet black panties. Her legs lightly spread apart, unconsciously, and he inserted two of his fingers deep inside her, pushing her panties aside with ease, while allowing his thumb to rest on her engorged pink button. Olivia moaned with satisfaction, writhing and squeezing his fingers inside her, grinding shamelessly against his digits. He was expertly rubbing her clit while he was simultaneously teasing her left nipple. Then he approached his head to her right breast and started licking and suckling on her right nipple ever so softly… He was pleasuring Olivia to the point of oblivion, taunting all her senses… And Olivia needed him urgently inside her, driven into her up to the hilt of his hard erect sword; she yearned for the long postponed release… But his head and his left hand abandoned her breasts, and the pace with which his fingers were thrusting her slowed, leaving her disappointed. She groaned in a protest and he chuckled lightly. Seconds after, his stubble teased one, and then the other hardened nipple and then he sped up his pace between her legs, his fingers finding just the right spot that was going to bring her over the edge. She shivered and whimpered, encouraging him and arching her back, giving herself away completely. And then, just before she exploded, he stopped and whispered sensually in her ear with his deep gravelly voice:

-You are enjoying yourself a little too much, aren't you, sweetheart?

Olivia's eyes flew open incredulously and met a hard, darkened, mischievous gaze of Peter Bishop.

She woke up with a startled jump and sat upright in her bed, breathing shallowly. She quickly glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It was half past five in the morning. Droplets of sweat were running down her back. She didn't know what the hell just happened and she felt lost, disorientated, confused and ashamed of herself. For the first time in weeks, her swollen breasts hurt with desire and her protruding nipples pulsated under her T-shirt. Needless to say, there was a little pool of her wetness glistening on the sheets. Olivia stood up rapidly, nervous and alert, and yet not being able to ignore the hungry feeling between her thighs. She rubbed her temples and bit her lower lip in anger and disarray. She needed an immediate cold shower. Carrying the sheets in her arms and throwing them into the washing machine, she headed to the bathroom on the tips of her fingers, not wanting to wake up Rach and Ella.

Caught up in work, devoting herself to the newly founded Fringe Division, Olivia didn't have time for bodily pleasures. While she and John were partners, they had sex a lot, and quite frequently. But after he died… Nothing ever felt the same. The first two months were probably the most difficult. She was passing through a hard time, not just emotionally, but physically as well. She was used to having sex every day, and now she had to go without. Of course, she could've always found someone just for that, but Olivia wasn't exactly the type to do casual sex. A small smile danced on her lips when she remembered how she practically threw herself even at Peter during that time of crisis, playfully teasing him, wanting him to play the piano for her. He was so endearing back then, and confused with her flirtatious tone.

Later she put those urges under control, training her body to ignore such wishes. She was reading a lot and she discovered that the more you please yourself, the more starved for sexual contact you become. So Olivia decided not to masturbate. In the beginning, it was horribly hard. But as the time passed, her body got used to that, just like someone who loved chocolate suddenly realized that he's a diabetic and that he won't be able to taste another chocolate bar in his entire life. She had to deal with cold showers instead, but she really didn't mind those. Yet, on that particular morning, she almost pleasured herself for the first time after seven long months, before actually going to the bathroom. Her reluctant hand traveled south but she forced herself to calm down, looking sternly into her own eyes in the mirror. That dream had been so vivid and so surprising. But in the end she did what she always used to do: when something puzzled her and when she couldn't find the answer she sought, Olivia would just suppress the problem and push it in the lower drawers of her brain, locking up those unnerving thoughts. And that was exactly what she did with that dream. What good it would do to dwell on it, she said to herself. Cold water helped, and she felt rejuvenated when she stepped out of the shower. She was thinking how the sun was coming out soon. She quickly got dressed, and stood by the window, watching the dark street and enjoying the sparrows' chirping.

At exactly six thirty, her phone rang. It was Broyles. She couldn't believe her ears. Another incident, and so soon after the first one. While he was dictating the address to her, she felt a small hand tugging at her shirt. Ella was wide awake and smiling.

-Hi, honey! Why are you up so early? How is my favorite niece?

-But aunt Liv, you don't have any more nieces…

-You're right, Ella, but you know what: if I did, you'd still be my very favorite. Where is your Mom?

-She's coming right now. We are going to play together all day. I am going to be a princess.

-That's nice, dear.

-Do you have to go to work again, aunt Liv?

-I'm afraid so. But I'll always be home to tuck you in, don't you forget that.

-Mom told me she was going to give me her necklaces and her earrings, and I am going to wear a beautiful dress, and she is going to let me wear make-up today. I will live in the castle and wait for my boyfriend to kiss me and to be happy forever.

-Hey, hey… Aren't you a little young to be thinking about boyfriends, missy?

-It's just pretending, aunt Liv. I want to be like a princess from uncle Peter's story.

Olivia swallowed hard and her eyes widened.

-What story, honey?

-Uncle Peter tucked me when we made Wicked Bishop Omelet in and told me a bedtime story about a beautiful princess who lived alone on the top of the highest tower and she was waiting for a boyfriend to kiss her. And she didn't have time to have a boyfriend because she was busy making other people happy.

The nerve of the man, Olivia thought.

-I am going to be good like this princess and I am going to make people happy but I am still going to have a boyfriend and kiss with him.

Rachel entered the living room, still yawning. She kissed her sister soundly on the cheek, hugging her.

-Good morning! Oh, I slept like a rock! Let me guess, she's talking about Peter again? She's really fond of him.

Olivia forced a smile and nodded awkwardly.

-Yeah, he's a great guy.

-Pete is incredible, Olive. You should've seen the way he was with her…. Better than her own father. And he's really funny and smart.

_Pete? _Olivia made a mental note.

-Say, why did he drop by last night? Anything in particular?

-No. No, no, no. Just… Work stuff-Olivia said, too loudly and too dismissively.

-Oh. OK.

Was Olivia imagining it, or Rachel looked slightly disappointed? She desperately wanted to change the subject but Rachel didn't, or so it would seem.

-Did you notice how sad he looked when he came over? When I came to tell that you that Ella wanted you to tuck her in, I got a good look of him (_I'm sure you did, _thought Olivia) and he struck me as deeply troubled. Is there something wrong with him?

-Oh, you know, just… Job and… Usual things-Olivia was starting to feel really uncomfortable talking about Peter's intimacy with Rachel so she evaded the clear answer… She met him just once and… Well…Olivia knew him for seven long months. It wasn't the same. But… If Peter wanted to open up to Rachel himself, she didn't mind.

-Well I'm glad you guys are getting along so well and that he confides in you. You are true partners who look out for each other. To tell you the truth, I'd love to see him visit more often. Ella would be thrilled!

-Sure, why not?-said Olivia, avoiding to look in her sister's eyes. –It's just… I don't know if he'll have the time to drop by anytime soon, with all the work there's to be done; plus, he also has to take care of Walter and there's that… But I'll definitely let him know that he left a great impression on the two of you.

-Are you going to work now?

-Yeah, I was just leaving.

-Liv… You haven't eaten anything.

-Hey, don't worry about me, I'm fine. You two have a nice breakfast and get some rest. It's not really recommendable to eat before visiting the crime scene anyway.

-Oh, you're going to visit a crime scene? If you're gonna see Peter, tell him we said hi!

-Aunt Liv, tell uncle Peter that I am going to be a princess today…

-I'll tell him-she replied courtly and went outside planting a quick but juicy kiss on Ella's cheek just before opening the door.

She welcomed the fresh cold morning air and inhaled deeply. The crime scene wasn't too far away and it was a short drive to the airport._ The plane, again. _It made her shiver. How many people died this time?

Everyone else was already there. She could hear deep Peter's voice as she was approaching to the group on foot:

-Oh, Walter, that's disgusting! Don't touch that!

-Pelage characteristics of the animal… But still… His bodily features are strangely anthropomorphic… As if he were a human being that somehow changed his initial form… This is so curious…-Walter reached out his gloved hand and touched the long burnt spins.

-So basically, what you're telling us is that Mr. Porcupine here used to be Mr. Smith?

-Exactly, my son. Ouch!-Walter gasped in pain, suckling on his index finger. -I think it pricked my skin.

-Well done, Walter, congratulations! Just great! We don't even know if it's contagious and you're already putting the finger in your mouth!

-It's bleeding-said Walter miserably.

-Come here, let me see-Peter mumbled resignedly.

-There is no need to shout-Walter whispered sadly.

-Ok, you know what, I'm sorry, Walter. I haven't slept well, I'm freezing, I'm forced to endure a sight of a crispy human hedgehog mutant over here and I really don't need to worry over you too just now. So we're good, right, Walter? Here, have a Kleenex and wrap it around your finger. And don't suck on it again-Peter said exasperatedly, seeing how Walter was secretly trying to unwrap the Kleenex he gave him.

-Agent Dunham-Broyles greeted her levelly and briefed her on the case. Peter sharply turned to look at her.

-Why didn't you call me sooner?-Olivia said, unable to hide her anger. She wanted to be where the action was and to give all the help she was able to give.

-We needed Mr. Bishop to come here first, to see what he could make of this. You wouldn't have been of much use just then. But now, I want you to speak to agent Francis and go through some documents with him. We compiled the copies of the passports of all the people who were on the plane.

Charlie smiled at her.

-Hey.

-Tough night?-she asked him, giving him a friendly bump on the shoulder. Peter watched them intently, wanting to join in the conversation but not really knowing how. Seeing her face every day has become a painful need for him. _She hasn't even greeted us when she got here,_ he thought sulkily.

-Yeah, pretty much. I've been here since one in the morning. Broyles wanted the FBI team on the case first. In the beginning we thought it was an engine failure and that there was nothing special about it. My men were investigating the plane wreck and then we found… That… Or him… I'm not really sure what to call it. Broyles figured that elder Bishop would have some ideas so they called him asap.

-Broyles told me you've got some passport copies for me to browse through.

-Oh, right, hang on a second. I left them in my car. Be right back, Liv.

She smiled and stuck her hands in her coat pockets. A migraine was coming up to greet her. She didn't have her morning cup of coffee and the lack of caffeine in her system was immediately noted by her tired body. And then she suddenly smelled coffee from somewhere behind her and quickly turned around.

Peter was standing there with a huge cup of smoking hot coffee in his hands. It was the same face from her dream, but this time, instead of dark gaze and mischievous smile, she was greeted by a sincere, happy, boyish grin and innocent light blue eyes.

-Dunham-he said, smirking at her.

-Hey-she replied with a court nod.

-I thought you would be interested in this. I know how you get when you don't drink your morning coffee.

-Thanks… Peter… –she paused, studying his face and then eagerly sipped the hot liquid. She felt better instantly. -You aren't having any?

-No, not really. After tending to Mr. Spikey over there, I am not really in the mood for food or beverages and I doubt I will be during the day, since Walter wants Sonic The Hedgehog transported back to the lab. I'm going to be forced to look at him all day, and that doesn't really open up one's appetite.

He was speaking fast, blabbing away, and not looking at her eyes, but somewhere over her shoulder. It was easier like that. Peter noticed that he liked her more and more with every passing day and he wasn't able to hide it. _She's bound to notice something soon. And then it all might go down the drain. Self-control is the key, Bishop._

Olivia, on the other hand, observed his face and thought how estranged they've become recently. She briefly wondered if it was her fault.

Peter's eyes finally focused on her face and he gazed in her now amber eyes. Her eyes were that glowing, sated color when she drank coffee, he thought. He noticed a loose strand of her golden hair sticking out of one end of her mouth and he clumsily reached forth to remove it, whispering apologetically.

-You have… Something… A hair in your mouth…

-Um….-Olivia took a step backwards, avoiding his touch and a shadow crossed his pale face. –Thanks, let me remove it. And now? Is it still there?-she asked.

-No, you… You removed it. It's good now-Peter replied.

-OK-she smiled confusedly. _Why was everything becoming so awkward for them?_

-Oh, and…-Olivia continued in a strange sweet voice that somehow didn't belong to her.

He raised his eyebrows inquisitively, wandering at the tone of her voice.

-Rachel and Ella told me to say hi to you when I saw you. You really left a good impression on them.

-What can I say? It's a Bishop family tradition. Apart from owning a crazy house, we all happen to be very charismatic so I guess it's in my blood. Tell them I said hi back. And remind Rach not to forget about the deal we had-he joked.

-Well, you're Ella's new favorite person. And Rachel was really worried about you because, according to her, you looked awful when you dropped by last night.

-You mean, when I dropped by five hours ago? In our line of work, there is no such term as "last night"-Peter tried to defuse the tension warily, still not comprehending the voice she was using.

_It was that kind of voice you use when you are walking down the street with some friends, cursing and laughing out loud, and then a nice elderly neighbor passes you by and your voice suddenly changes while you politely say: Good afternoon, Mrs. Robinson! Things just can't get any weirder_, Peter thought.

-So… I can see Charlie coming with the passport copies. I guess I'll talk to you later then, you probably have to get to the lab with Walter.

-Yep. Time for a cross-breeding fun and family bonding over a mutant corpse.

He watched her lean figure leave, with the saddened expression on his face. Then he helplessly clenched his fists and walked toward the car. Walter was already there, waiting for him and happily suckling on a licorice wand.

-Hello, son-he exclaimed happily upon seeing Peter.

-Hi, Walter-Peter replied tiredly. –Ready to go?

-Oh, yes! It's going to be such an exciting day!

-Right. Hold on tight! Next stop: Bishop's house of horrors!


	4. The Tank, Again

Peter Bishop was terrified. Truly terrified for the first time in many years, for the first time after… After his mother died. He was afraid of losing Olivia Dunham. And he was damned if he was going to let that happen, he thought. He was going to protect her even from herself if the need be.

The day started out well enough… Walter discovered the reason for the transformation and managed to create a preliminary antidote as well, all in matter of hours. Peter truly admired his father. Sometimes, in the beginning of their work together, it looked to him as though Walter was adding ingredients randomly and recklessly, and he was afraid they'd all get blown up in the air. After several months had passed, he learned to truly appreciate Walter's mind. He had many flaws but he never displayed a single one of them as a scientist. Peter enjoyed watching him work and learning from him, receiving praises and scorns likewise. It simply felt good to be near his father again.

However, Olivia _(or should I say John?_, Peter thought exasperatedly) did a humongous piece of work by recognizing the man from an airplane crash and linking him to Conrad and Hicks afterwards. Now, Hicks was chained to an operation table under sedation, and Peter wasn't really feeling optimistic about the situation. _He could transform in a jiffy_, he thought. _And then what would happen to us?_

He was wondering how Olivia was doing when she called. _And why did she call? To confide in me, to consult with me on the matter? No. Of course not, Bishop. You're but a puppet on this show. Special Agent Olivia fucking Dunham called you only to tell you what needs to be done. Not to listen to you. Not to accept your advice. Not to ask you how you might feel about that._

Prep the tank. Those three words reverberated in his head and he couldn't focus on work. The god damned tank. Her secret place for meeting with her long dead ex-lover. Peter understood. They were in a relationship for a long time. Heck, she would probably marry him if he were still alive. But Olivia held on to him for some reason, she held on to the memories of John Scott and, it seemed to Peter that she would never let go. It seemed as he lived on in her head and she was happy about it. Two in one… Just like in the Bible. Joined together forever. In sickness and in health… Until death do us part. (Which obviously didn't matter for John Scott, he just continued to exist with Olivia even in the afterlife) _How romantic_, he thought ironically, _and I don't fit in anywhere._ Misfit… That's who he was in this story.

And she could die in that infernal thing. Her heart could just stop… From shock, from drug overdose… Didn't she understand that her very life was at stake? But then again, she wasn't doing it only to meet John. She was doing it to solve the case, to find out the truth, to discover her personal closure just like the one she said Walter deserved to receive from the lab assistant's mother. _Maybe this time she'll get it. I just hope she doesn't die in the process_.

-Stop pacing around son, I cannot concentrate.

-Look, Walter, just leave me alone.

-You must help me to prepare the tank. Be useful for once in your life.

-What's that supposed to mean, Walter? You know what, fine! I don't have to listen to your insults about how much I've failed in my life. Tell me what needs to be done. Operation: "Let's kill Olivia Dunham" may begin!

-You are exaggerating as always… Just like your mother, God bless her soul. She was always overemotional, always overreacting… Nothing will happen to agent Dunham, she knows how to look after herself.

-Don't… Talk about… My mother!-Peter spun around venomously. –She did the best she could after you got yourself transported to looney bin. She… She sacrificed for me.

-And I see how you repaid that sacrifice, by becoming a high-school dropout and a low-life, wasting your intelligence and your talent-Walter continued in a leveled, unnerved tone of voice.

Peter could've hit him then and there. He wanted to release all of his negative emotions, fear, betrayal, angst and anger by smashing that old man's face. But he didn't. He just looked at him despisingly and turned around to stand by the window. Astrid looked really uncomfortable and he didn't want to frighten her. She whispered tentatively:

-Guys… Olivia just called. She'll be here in five minutes. Is everything ready, can I do something to help?

Peter decided not to say a word. To keep quiet. He felt that if he started saying something, anything, like, "Yes" or "No", everything else that he kept bottled deep within might burst out and… He didn't want to hurt anyone more than he already did. Walter nodded in his stead, absently.

When she entered the lab, Olivia immediately felt the palpable tension in the air. She decided not to comment on it. Peter didn't' even turn to look at her. She knew he disapproved that she wanted to enter the tank once again, but he didn't understand… There was no other way. She needed to know if she could trust Hicks. And the only one who could tell her that was John. She blushed a little thinking of seeing John again. But she couldn't help glancing toward Peter several times before she entered the tank. He didn't step away from the window, not even for a second. He didn't come to help her get in as he usually did and she was a little frightened. It felt so strange. It wasn't like him. He would normally approach and caress her face and her hands, joke around, tell her that everything was going to be fine. Now Peter seemed completely disinterested and so far away from what was happening. Walter and Astrid were the ones to sedate and prepare her this time and neither of them paid attention to Peter, it was as if he were a ghost. She closed her eyes trying to focus on a task at hand, alone in the darkness, as the numbness wrapped her mind.

When the tank door closed, Peter stepped away from the window and stood next to Walter without looking at him. He was staring only at the computer screen, tracing the line which had "Olivia Dunham" written on it. He was sick with worry. That line was her consciousness, her life, her blood… That line was her. And if that line stopped pulsating she would be no longer. She… She would be gone. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. He felt like crying. Fear overcame him and he was wondering what kind of a living nightmare he was in. What kind of person would risk her life like that because of one case, one mission? When there were so many cases left, so many other things she needed to do… When there were people who loved her, who cared about her. When there were Rachel and Ella… When there was him.

First scene Olivia witnessed after delving into her subconsciousness was the bedroom scene. She remembered the night she spent with John in that motel, and how the desire that overwhelmed them both commanded their bodies, since they were removing each other's clothes from the very moment they entered the room. She could see the couple lying on the bed, kissing intimately… She was on top of him, controlling his movements and smiling in a teasing, bossy way. That scene brought up so many pleasant memories and Olivia, standing by the door, sighed longingly, repeating John's name several times.

Peter closed his eyes in pain. Each time she would moan: John-it felt like a little part of him died. Olivia Dunham was torturing him. _What have I gotten myself into, who have I fallen for? For a mentally disturbed robotic blonde who only cares about her job and has a thing for a guy in her head? Oh, God, just let it stop, just let her stop saying his name, or I won't respond for my actions, I don't know how much longer I can take. _Peter knew she deserved his love. She was a perfect, beautiful, selfless human being who put the needs of others before her own. Olivia deserved his affections fully, but despite that, he wanted to offend her in his mind, he wanted to attack her for what she was doing to him, for the devotion she was giving to a ghost while alive, breathing guy like him stood right next to her, ready to give her everything she wanted, ready to offer himself unconditionally, to change for her… To be who she needed him to be. Whatever the cost. He hated that man, he loathed him, he envied the lucky bastard who could make her moan like that. He was jealous of John Scott.

Olivia screamed in terror. John was looking right into her eyes and that was the very least thing she expected. The scene shifted, changed, and they were now walking down the dark alley. It was so moist, foggy and gloomy. It was raining. Distant voices could be heard all around them, and even though John was standing next to her, she felt so lonely and cold, because his face and his eyes were gray as well, he was one with the shadows that surrounded him and she shivered unwillingly, looking for the John she knew in his features, but not being able to find him. Olivia felt helpless and abandoned. She was where she wanted to be, but still, she wasn't happy. She needed to sense the sunlight on her face, the warmth on her skin… And John was merged with the darkness and decay. He whispered her to trust Hicks. And then he too dissipated and she really remained alone without no one and nothing to hold on to. She was calling after him desperately but he wasn't coming back, he left her. Olivia started running down the gray streets, without being able to find her way out, and everything began to look the same. She got lost in the bleak maze of her own subconsciousness and she was terrified, realizing how truly horrible it was to be all by herself.

Her pulse was accelerated, Peter thought. Something was wrong. Walter was trying to reach her but she wasn't responding to his voice. He grabbed his father the moment he heard her thrashing restlessly around the tank.

-Why isn't she answering to you? Why? Why, Walter?

-Calm down, Peter, I don't know… I don't know what is happening, let me think.

-Walter, we gotta get her outta there! Now!

-We can't, it's too soon. She needs to reconnect with us before we pull her out of the tank.

-What happens if she doesn't?

-She might fall in a coma, never to wake up.

-Oh that's just great, Walter! Smashing news!

He ran up to the tank, trembling with fear. He started whispering her name first, pleadingly, but then he couldn't contain himself anymore and he shouted as loud as he could, barely suppressing tears, desperately calling out for her, wanting her to come back to them. To come back to him.

-Olivia! Olivia!-he bellowed, frantically banging on the tank door with his fists, not caring what Astrid or Walter would think of him.

She heard an echo of his voice somewhere on the left and she took that street… In the end of the road, there was a shy, shimmering bluish ball of light and she ran towards it, welcoming its color. The ball of light fit her hand perfectly, and it was warm and tingly. And then she heard Walter's voice and she responded to him.

-She reconnected, Peter!

Peter almost brought the tank door down in a hurry, reaching for her pale body. He pulled her out hastily and cradled her safely in his arms. Her mouth had a bluish tinge and she was shaking uncontrollably.

-She's freezing, Walter!

-I'll go get the blanket-said Walter, while Astrid administered a sedative into her right leg, in order to calm her down and stabilize her blood pressure.

Peter was holding her tightly pressed to his chest, determined never to let go.

-You're OK, you're OK, you're gonna be fine-he whispered, relieved. Her soft damp hair was right under his chin and he kissed her forehead repeatedly, inhaling the smell of her skin. She instinctively put her hands around his neck, shivering with cold, feeling his emanating warmth, longing to be enveloped with the heat he was radiating. Behind his head there was a lonely ray of sun… At that moment Peter looked like a saint with a halo above his head, like her personal savior, and she was so happy to see him, so glad to be able to hide her tired face into his chest, to be engulfed with his musk smell and to be calmed down by his soothing words. She wasn't aware of anything else, he was the whole world to her right now and she clung to him as she would cling to her dear life. His name was on her lips and she murmured it repeatedly to make sure he wasn't leaving her as well, that he wasn't going to go anywhere.

-Peter… Peter… -her soft, weak, mewling voice called out several times, and he was utterly, blissfully happy to hear her say it so sweetly, so needily, rolling it over her tongue…No one else had ever said his name in that way in his entire life. Oblivious to everything else but to the sound of her voice, Peter Bishop grinned like a fool, sensing that there was hope, that there was something to hold on to.

-I'm here-he croaked, clutching her even stronger, not daring to look her in the eyes. –I'm here for you.

-Oh, Peter…-she groaned, and her whisper was barely audible. –It was so strange… And I… I felt cold… And alone… And I couldn't… She started sobbing.

-It's OK now. You're out, you found your way out. I'm here for you. You're back. Look, there's some warm soup Astrid has prepared for you. And Walter is just dragging a moth eaten blanket over here, but it'll have to do.

-Peter, don't leave me. Peter, I'm so afraid-she wasn't able to stop crying.

-You're just in temporary shock but it'll pass. And I'm not going anywhere, I promise. We're gonna stop a lot more bad guys together. Don't cry, honey. Didn't your mum ever tell you little girls don't look pretty when they cry?

She looked up, meeting his mocking, but kind azure eyes and managed a weak smile, stopping her tears. He always had a way with words, she thought.

-That's a good girl. Now, the real reason why I didn't want you to cry, is that you were sobbing on my brand new sweater, but I guess that's a story for another time-he smirked.

He helped her straighten up and Astrid brought her some dry clothes. Peter was eying her warily, half expecting she was going to faint from exhaustion, ready to jump in and help her out. But her damsel in distress persona faded away as quickly as it appeared and now she looked strong and resilient once again. He was wondering how she was managing it. She was also extremely impatient, for what was worth. She was wearing a light blue shirt that was too large for her and she left several buttons undone in haste.

Peter swallowed hard at the sight of the contours of her wet and erect nipples that were showing through the shirt that Olivia obviously put hastily on her moist skin before she had the time to dry it properly with the towel. He managed to avert his gaze just a second later but he wasn't fast enough. The image stayed in his mind and shortly after, he felt an annoying, longing itch in his pants and they tightened uncomfortably. Peter muttered a curse under his breath and tried to breathe deeply, but then Olivia came to sit right next to him and all the pretense of self control he thought he might have simply disappeared. He was a goner. His too imaginative, unstoppable, genius brain had already formed a picture of his shaft burrowing swiftly up and down right between her soft breasts, pressing them hardly and demandingly together with his both hands, while her tongue occasionally leaned forward to taste his salty pre-cum and to lick him daringly…

Peter had to turn his back on Olivia and to pull his sweater down before he was ready to engage in any type of conversation with her. He needed to carefully hide the unwanted effect she had on him.

Olivia glanced at him furtively. His stubble was a bit bigger than yesterday. He probably didn't have time to shave, she thought. The scene from her dream came back into her head for a second and she recalled how that stubble tenderly and teasingly fondled her nipples. _Typical, Dunham. You don't have sex for a long time and your partner and friend starts appearing in your dreams. _Probably that happened because he was the only man she'd been seeing every day for months, not counting Charlie, Broyles and Walter, of course. She dismissed the thought without paying too much attention to it. She needed to be focused. Her voice was strong and determined when she addressed him:

-Peter, how is the antidote preparation going?

He turned around, looking a little flushed, but he answered immediately, slowly and seriously:

-It won't be ready on time… The only thing we got for sure is the Walter's preliminary version he concocted.

-John told me I can trust Hicks. We have a name already, Conrad, and we have got to stop him from distributing the serum and the antidote as well. In order to do that, I believe I must go undercover, wired, pose as a buyer and unmask Conrad. Once I get his confession, I give the code word and FBI team can storm in and arrest him. That's how he'll pay for his crimes. If something undesirable comes up, Hicks can always jump in and fill me with the details so I won't seem suspicious to Conrad and his men. Now I only need Broyles to agree on this operation and… -she was telling him her plans enthusiastically.

-Whoa, whoa, whoa. Olivia… Are you even listening to yourself? John said… John is dead, he exists only in your mind. How can you be so certain that we can trust Hicks? Imagine the situation, you go undercover, Hicks gives you the wrong info and bang-you're dead. You're doing it again, Dunham, I swear I won't put up with this anymore; you are going from bad to worse. You've just almost died in that sensory deprivation tank and now you're running into another life threatening situation… And another thing… You are willing to actually wake up Hicks, even though he might transform into a not so cuddly 10 feet tall porcupine in front of our very eyes?

-Walter's antidote will delay the transformation.

-And you know that… How?

-I confide in your father.

-Fine. It's your funeral. You confide in my father. But what about John?

-What about him?-she looked surprised when she lifted her wide green eyes towards him innocently.

Now it was Peter's turn not to recognize his own voice while he was speaking about his doubts to Olivia. It was… Sly, somehow, and… Evil-ish? He wanted to be right about this so badly, he wanted John to turn out to be a bad guy, just so that he could say to Olivia: I told you so… Just so that he could turn her against him. And claim her for only for himself and no one else…His jealousy was getting the best of him. _But… I might not be entirely wrong. Maybe John really is working with Hicks and Conrad… Maybe he is trying to lead Olivia on a false trail…_

Just as he thought she was buying it, just as he started hoping she was going to listen to him at least this one time, Astrid had to speak up and start babbling about the truth being in John's eyes, and so on, and so forth, typical girl stuff. And Olivia went for it, shattering his heart.

-John would've never lied to me like that. He loves me.

-You mean, he loved you?-his lips went dry and he felt anger building deep inside of him.

-No, I meant exactly what I said. He loves me.-she insisted, standing her ground. –I can feel it. And he wouldn't let any harm befall me. So either you can help me or you can step aside, but I will not let you hinder or endanger this operation in any way.

He slammed his fist on the table and left for the bathroom, without looking at her. Astrid at least had the decency to appear guilty and resolute at the same time, while he passed her by and shot her a venomous look, whispering:

-Nice going.

Walter shouted after him throughout the whole lab:

-Son, if you are going Number 2 or Number 3, please don't forget to open the bathroom window when you're done.

-Number 3?-Astrid looked at Walter, completely puzzled.

-I like to do Number 2 and Number 3 at the same time-said Walter. I sit on a crapper and read erotic magazines. But after that the bathroom smells bad so I always open the window. Just a precaution.

_That was right on the money, Walter. Nice going. Just show Olivia what kind of freak show we really are running down here._

Peter was shaking uncontrollably by the time he entered the bathroom. He slammed the door and unzipped his pants in one quick, nervous movement. The angry, distorted face he could see in the mirror didn't look like his at all. Walter was right about one thing. He was going to do Number 3. It would at least provide some him stress relief. Not that he wasn't about to get stressed again in a matter of minutes, but still. Peter Bishop needed to get this all out of him, and because he didn't want to shout at Olivia or hurt her in his disappointment, he found another way to relieve himself. His sore, swollen member that was tugging on a leash ever since Olivia sat next to him in that moist light blue shirt, now slid out of its linen prison and throbbed yearningly. He grabbed it furiously and started pleasing himself. With his eyelids tightly shut, he vigorously pumped it up and down while he was letting his imagination roam free. He bit his other hand because he didn't want them in the lab to hear him moan.

And she invaded every place in his mind, the image of her sitting on the lab chair, with those undone buttons on her shirt…

_His fingers extended hungrily and he grabbed Olivia placing her on the table, widely spreading her legs. Then Peter angrily and possessively thrust his tongue against hers, prodding and invading her beautiful mouth, wanting to silence her, wanting never to hear John's name again from her sweet soft, full lips. He roughly seized her head into both of his big hands, plunging into her golden silken hair, wanting to squeeze her brain out, and with it, to squeeze out all the memories of John Scott she might have. The only name that was going to be heard from her lips had to be his. Their breaths were harsh and their bodies tense, as he ripped her shirt open and stared down at her perfect breasts. Her eyes were expectant and wide open as she lowered her gaze to her hardened nipples, but he didn't touch her breasts. He just held her head in his both hands as before and carried on to kiss her with an agonizing passion, attempting to show Olivia how he felt about her and desperately trying to invoke the same feeling in her, no matter how futile that endeavor might have been. He urgently pressed his pulsating cock against her swollen moist entrance and looked her in the eyes. She thrust forward, wanting to feel him inside, but he wasn't going to give her that satisfaction, not yet. Peter wanted Olivia to say his name; he wanted to hear it from her lips. And in his mind, she repeated it over and over, she was sighing "Peter", sensuously, and countless times, and he replayed it in his memory just as he had heard her say it when he dragged her out of the tank an hour ago. And then he shoved himself into her animalistically, moaning and grunting, and his balls were slapping her ass cheeks every time he drove his beast inside her, punishing her with his full length and width, without giving her time to adjust to him. Olivia held on to him tightly, her hip movements matching his hard and fast rhythm. Her tight core clenched around his dick several times, trembling, and he knew she was close. She was muttering soft, almost inaudible moans of simoultaneous pain and pleasure. He held her to him as she came, and while her glistening juices were rushing over his cock, and spilling onto the lab floor, Peter shouted desperately at her, staring in her emerald irises:_

_-Can John do this for you? Can John make you feel like this? Can he? Can he, Olivia? Can he wrap his arms around you? Can he protect you? Can he make you explode like I can? Can he sate your craving, Olivia? God dammit Oliviaaa…_

_He felt close to the brink too, and bucked and ground against her, bellowing her name lovingly, and repeatedly, leaning over to kiss her tenderly, almost apologizing for having taken her so roughly. And then he came inside her, vindictively pumping her narrow tunnel full of his seed… Filling her up to the very end, thus confirming she was his and no one else's…_

His snake shook hardly, slithering in his coarse, callous hands for one last time and then it gloriously spat out all the white liquid poison into the toilet. Sweat was glistening on his forehead_. _His mind was racing. _I'm just gonna go crazy like Walter if I keep on doing this… Imagining her as mine sure as hell ain't gonna make it happen. Bishop, you have to stop torturing yourself. Soon you won't be able to discern dreams from reality. _

He glanced at his wristwatch. He was in the bathroom for no longer than five minutes. That pleasantly surprised him. While he was washing his face and his hands in the washbasin, Peter pondered on what he was going to do next. The decision was always the same. He always made his decisions with his heart since he had met Special FBI agent Olivia Dunham. And somehow, they all ended up being blind, unconditional support and trust. He resignedly went back to the lab, signing yet another capitulation. _My mission: protect her and stand by her. At all cost. _

-When do we leave?-he asked Olivia calmly, while she was worriedly questioning the unreadable expression on his face.

Olivia immediately understood what the decision he had taken was.

-Broyles told us to be in the FBI offices in fifteen. Charlie is doing the briefing.

-Let's go.

-Thank you, Peter-she nodded in his direction with an expression of gratitude on her tired face.

-Hey, suicide missions have always been my specialty. If I have to go down… I'm gonna go down with a style-he sneered.

Olivia felt so relieved. The plan might just work. She was even more confident now, when Peter accepted to accompany her as an undercover partner. He did know much about shady, suspicious deals and Olivia was positive that he would be of great use to the operation. The only thing she couldn't quite comprehend was the abrupt, sudden alteration in his demeanor, which went from enraged and protesting to dangerously calm, apparently obedient and yielding. She knew Peter that much and she was certain he hadn't changed his mind about John and about where John's allegiance lied. That was why she appreciated his assistance even more, knowing he fully disagreed with what was about to transpire, but still willing to help her, confiding in her judgment, following her wherever she went. He didn't have to come with her after all, but… Peter willingly chose it and she was glad, in a way, being aware that she could always count on him…

After the successfully completed "suicide mission", Peter decided to have a couple of drinks. He wasn't in a mood to go home just yet. On one hand, the operation was a complete success. On the other hand, Olivia was completely right. She would rub that on his face forever and ever, he thought. John Scott wasn't a traitor. And Peter was wrong. The green-eyed monster that roared within his chest made him commit that mistake, and he was ashamed of himself. Moreover, he was ashamed of what he said to Walter today. _Another apology is in order,_ Peter thought leering; _two apologies in one day, how bad can this get? Oh well, at least the apologies are going to the people Peter Bishop cherishes most in this whole wide world… _

He stepped in the lab. Astrid wasn't there, Walter was standing alone in the dark.

-Hey, Walter. Ready to go home?

-Yes, Peter, I only yet have to wait for Agent Dunham to get out of the tank. She's just stepped in, but she should come out any minute now.

Peter's mind barely registered these words. He was certain he misunderstood his father.

-Walter, have you been taking LSD again? You know what that does to your mind? Agent Dunham was in the tank couple of hours ago, got the info she needed, then she got out, safe and sound, we solved the case today and now she's probably at home.

-No, she isn't, Peter.

The certainty with which elder Bishop was saying those words really unnerved his son, but he decided not to argue. He did come to speak to Walter, but the last thing he wanted to do was to offend him again.

Seeing how Peter wasn't replying, Walter continued in a low tone of voice.

-She came to me just couple of minutes ago. She pleaded to go into the tank one more time… She needed to see agent Scott.

-Walter, what are you… -his eyes froze on the computer screen. It was the truth. His father looked at him apologetically and quickly continued, afraid that Peter's burst of rage was going to interrupt him.

-Now let me assure you, son, it is perfectly safe. She is relaxed, and this is the last time she will be able to see him. Her brain wave patterns are returning to normal. She just wanted to say goodbye.

Olivia was standing on a pier. It was a cold day, but there was no wind. The landscape that surrounded her symbolized the peace and serenity of autumn. The age in one's life when mature and closing decisions are taken. She felt tranquil and composed, and the place she chose for her and John's final meeting inspired calm and confidence.

John stood next to her and wrapped her in his loving gaze. She smiled to him and their lips briefly touched, recognizing each other. Then he pulled out the ring of his pocket and put it on her hand. It was a symbol of what he felt for her and he wanted her to know that before he passed on.

-Olive… You will always be in my heart. But now you must continue with your life and move on.

-I know-she whispered.

-I am glad that I got to spend time with such an excellent person like you. I really wanted to make you happy, God is my witness. But since I can't do that now, you should let someone else return the smile on that pretty face. Goodbye Olive. I love you.

John Scott disappeared, and she was left alone in her mind once again. However, this time, it wasn't a gray, colorless, frightening place; it wasn't a maze full of shadows of the past that haunted her. Olivia Dunham got her closure at the same moment she whispered back: "I love you too…" and concluded that chapter of her past, making amends with her own subconsciousness.

Upon hearing her say those words to agent John Scott in a tender and affectionate tone, Peter just felt strange resignation and reconciliation with his destiny. It simply wasn't meant to be, he said to himself. His mind was numb and torpid. _Since the first moment I met her, she was taken. _

-Walter…-he swallowed. –Pull Olivia from the tank. I'll be in the office. When she leaves, drop by and I'll take you home.

-But, Peter, don't you want to greet agent Dunham?

-Not just tonight, Walter. I had my fair share of agent Dunham on this glorious day.

Olivia came out of the tank feeling strangely light and rejuvenated. She beamed to Walter while she was hastily putting on her clothes and drying her hair in a hurry. It was midnight again. _And Ella isn't sleeping because of me_. She sensed a pang of guilt.

-Thank you so much, Walter. It really meant to me a lot.

-You are welcome, agent Dunham.

-Is Peter here?-she asked with a smile on her face. –I thought I heard his voice.

-No, he is… He's at home.

-Oh. Then I must've imagined it. Sometimes, when I'm in the tank, I can hear him in there too, as if he were with me. It probably happened again. Do you want me to drive you home? Or is he coming for you?

-Thank you, agent Dunham, I appreciate it, but Afro is on her way here so…

-I see. Goodnight then, Walter. By the way, good job today. I really hope we won't have another case on our hands anytime soon. We all deserve a good night rest. And… Tell Peter that I said thank you. He really is a true friend.

-I will. Good night, agent Dunham.

Peter could hear every word she uttered. He was sitting in the dark office, holding his head in his hands. _Kaboom. Friendzoned for life, like I said. Who would've imagined this could happen to Peter Bishop? A magnet for every girl's eye, pining for a lady who sees him as a friend… _

He had three options right now.

A) Grab her, kiss her and tell her what you feel. Um… No. Cheesy. Maybe as a last resort. But he wasn't that desperate. Not yet.

B) Be her friend-she says you are one, so, why not play along? You get to see her every day, bring her a cup of coffee in the morning, be there for her, be her shoulder to cry on and listen to her love problems; bonus feature: in future, you even advise her whether the guy she's banging (who won't be you) is her soul mate or no. Also, watch Casablanca together. He actually didn't want to do any of this, but he felt like he had to. His feelings for her obliged him to do so.

C) Get the hell outta there, Bishop, while there's still time. He wanted to do this. Sooo bad. But he didn't know if he could.

-Are you alright, son?

-No. No, Walter, actually, I am not alright. Thanks for worrying about my well-being.

-Agent Dunham asked for you.

-I heard her.

-Peter…

-Look, Walter. Let me ask you a question. Do you think… Hypothetically speaking… If I were to go back to Iraq and start living and working there… Do you think you'd be able to stay here with Astrid and continue helping the FBI without me?

-Son…-a frightened expression appeared on his father's face. –Are you telling me this because I have offended you this morning? I wanted to tell you that I am very sorry for saying that. You aren't a failure. You are a talented boy and you'll get far in your life. Just because you didn't follow exactly in my footsteps, doesn't mean that…

-Walter, relax. It's not about that. Besides, I also feel bad about what I told you. Actually, I was coming here tonight to apologize as well. We Bishops really are hotheads. It's just… I might need some space, to think about things… And…

-I know! You don't like our hotel room. We could find a bigger house. Preferably near the pastry shop, Peter! And then, every morning…

-Walter, stop. Walter…. What part of "I might need some space" don't you understand?

-You mean… Without me?-Walter's voice cracked. He looked as a child who was going to cry because his parents were leaving him in the kindergarten.

And then a revelation crossed the mad scientist's face.

-This is about agent Dunham, isn't it? But you don't have to leave because of her, Peter, she has nothing against you. In fact, I think she is quite partial to you. She likes you a lot.

-Yes Walter, she likes me like her long lost, recently found younger brother. Who she doesn't confide in. You know, Walter, this case we had today really got me thinking. Olivia is a lot like that Mr. Porcupine we met. She always does things her way. She is really prickly. And she probably used to be a real flesh and blood human being who mutated in an unapproachable hedgehog at some point in her life. A hedgehog who uses every her spare moment to pinch me with her needles just to see if I'll bleed to death… -his voice caught in his throat and he looked at his shoes.

Walter stood above his deeply troubled son and patted him awkwardly on the shoulder.

-But there is an antidote for such transformation, my son.

-Oh?-Peter lifted up his head and looked at his father.

-And it contains three perfectly balanced ingredients: unconditional love, constant support and patience. The last one being the key ingredient, actually.

-Yeah. I know exactly what you mean. But, guess what? I think I'm running out of those ingredients over here, Walter.

-Peter, if you care enough about defeating the virus, as every true devoted scientist does, you will never stop looking for the antidote. And I believe you do care enough, my son. Maybe even too much. The ingredients are already inside you, they will forever form a part of you. You can never run out of them. The thing is, you have mixed them so many times, experimenting with different measures of the ingredients, and you've never obtained the satisfying result. For now. And that has disheartened you. It's quite reasonable. But you have to keep trying, Peter. And have a little faith. You take after me. Peter, my son, you have a good heart. You just got lost along the way but now you have your compass, right?-Walter winked at him. -Besides, you're a handsome young man with a good sense of humor. And you do have a way with women.

-You know, Walter, somehow, the part where you say I take after you and which is supposed to sound comforting is not giving the desired effect-Peter joked. –But… Thank you for this. I appreciate it. A lot of it really makes sense. By the way, I think this is the longest time you sounded sane and reasonable without being high.

-Well-Walter said shyly-just before agent Dunham dropped by, I did smoke some marijuana… But only to unwind myself a bit, mind you…

Peter burst out laughing and hugged him stiffly, but gently. They left the lab together, while Walter was pleasantly humming a tune.

-What's that you're singing, Walter?

-Oh, nothing, my son, it's one of my favorite songs. I used to sing it to your mother. And, it's quite famous, you know.

-Well, let's hear it. It'll keep me awake while I drive us home.

-Oh, can I drive?

-In your dreams, Walter.

Walter actually had a pleasant voice, Peter thought while he was listening to his father singing, trying to focus on the road. He recognized the song since the first word and he smiled inwardly, thinking that Walter had probably chosen it on purpose. It reminded him very much of a certain special agent he knew and loved, and whom he couldn't leave behind. She was rooted too deeply into his heart. "Oh well"-Peter thought-"you know what they say: One day your life will pass by before your eyes: make sure it's worth watching". _And… "How long should you try? Until". "Difficult things take a long time. Impossible things take a little longer"._ "_When the world says: give up, hope whispers: try it one more time."_

-Game on, Dunham-Peter chuckled in the darkness of his vehicle.

His mind lingered lovingly on the verses that perfectly reflected her personality, and Peter felt as if she was there with them, while Walter was starting to snore loudly in the background…

She

May be the face I can't forget

The trace of pleasure or regret

May be my treasure or the price I have to pay

She may be the mirror of my dreams

The smile reflected in a stream

She may not be what she may seem

Inside her shell

She

Who always seems so happy in a crowd

Whose eyes can be so private and so proud

No one's allowed to see them when they cry

She

May be the love that cannot hope to last

May come to me from shadows of the past

That I'll remember till the day I die


	5. Visiting Grandpa

**Hi guys, here's chapter number 5 for you all... Let me tell you I was very pleasantly surprised when I saw that I had that many reviews and followers, I didn't quite expect that... I am glad you like my story and that you have chosen to check it out on a regular basis... Having said that, I hope you will have patience with grammar mistakes I commit... My style of writing is very descriptive and I normally "retell" what has already transpired in the Fringe episodes we all know and love, but with more additional details, some smut scenes and new dialogues that we haven't seen on the show and I wish we had… In the first 4 chapters I wrote about episode 12-No Brainer and episode 13-Transformation. In this and in the next chapter I mostly focus on the episode 15-Inner Child, with some references on 14-Ability… There will be around 10 chapters in total for this story, I am not certain yet… Enjoy, thank you for reading.**

Every day started ending in the same way for Olivia Dunham. And she was beginning to be afraid of her own room and of her own bed. She wasn't able to sleep. She wasn't able to think. She was afraid of herself. Of being alone with herself. _I thought I knew who I was. But maybe I was wrong. How the hell did I turn off those lights? And how was it related to Jacksonville? _

Above all, Peter was irritating her with his smartass comments. Ever since she managed to do it, he joked around, and his jokes went from calling her Deluminator to pulling her leg on daily basis. "A real pain in the ass", she thought, but a little smile danced around her lips. She knew him well by now. He wasn't malevolent; he simply wanted her to relax and to try to make her look at the situation "from the bright side", as he said, adding later with a wolfish grin: "no pun intended". Olivia couldn't stay mad at him for long. Especially not after what he did for her in the previous case, going undercover, risking getting himself killed; and very recently, coming back, standing next to her… She could see the scene so clearly in her mind; she replayed it so many times she knew it by heart.

She felt his anger, the way he pulled her, beckoning exasperatedly, and how it made her desperate; she couldn't move away from the test lights, she couldn't let all those people die. Peter left her alone and she felt so helpless. She could only stare at those glittering mocking yellow flashes… Olivia didn't know why David Robert Jones wanted her to do something like that, why he believed in her. For some reason he did. "Before they can be considered soldiers, they must be regarded as recruits…" were his exact words… He actually was willing to jeopardize so many lives just so she could… Do what? Perform her "hocus pocus" and "abracadabra", like Peter called it. David Robert Jones thought she was a soldier. He actually believed in every word of the ZFT manifesto. It frightened her. She was out of control when she spoke to him on the phone, when she realized that he really meant it. That it was the "do" or "die" thing. And Peter left. For some reason, that was the most frightening fact of them all. He left and he said that he wasn't doing that with her. Her partner. Her true friend. He abandoned her and she instantly felt so broken. Olivia couldn't focus back then. Her thoughts were jumping carelessly around even though they should've stayed on the lights…

There were only thirty seconds until the explosion when she heard the soft, reluctant footsteps that were slowly approaching and then they stopped somewhere behind her. Olivia heard Peter sigh so silently that for a second she wondered if she'd imagined it. But somehow she knew it was real. He came back. He wanted to be with her at that moment. Peter was ready to die with her even if she couldn't turn off those lights. Her energy ceased to dissipate, and Olivia calmed down. That was the effect Peter always had on her. If this freakish mind power was hers, soothing was his unique ability. She channeled her brain waves, focused them with success, staring down the light box and the lights actually started turning off, one by one. Olivia stopped questioning herself on how she was doing it, the only thing she could think of was: "next one, next one, next one"… She thought of Peter, of his closeness, of his faith in her… And it somehow worked. She turned around to find him smiling, relieved, astonished… And full of admiration for what she did. Olivia Dunham admired him even more. It took a lot of courage to do what he did. She started appreciating everything about him that she used to take for granted, or pretend not to notice under his cynical façade.

Meeting David Robert Jones was a turning point experience for her and she had to admit it. It actually changed all she knew about her past and it turned her perspective upside down. Nina's phone call also made her dread her own past even more. She confirmed that there actually were some experiments done on children in Jacksonville, Florida, and Olivia shuddered at the very thought. Who was she? And why did she have this ability?

Today, when they found that silent little boy in the building foundations, her heart shattered. She was so sad; she couldn't bear looking at him. His skin was so pale that it almost looked transparent. He had difficulty breathing and he hadn't eaten anything solid, at least that was what the doctors said. He was in a sad state. _What kind of person would do such a horrible thing to a child? _

In a way, she was glad that this new case came up. Even if it meant less sleep, less time for herself. Because it also meant less time for thinking about questions that bothered her and that could not be answered. New case, in Olivia Dunham's life, signified something new to occupy her thoughts, and she plunged in it willingly, welcoming the oblivion that engulfed her.

On the other hand, it was also easy to get caught in this case, especially because of the fondness she felt for children and the case soon became very personal to her. She would visit the hospital several times a day just to hold the strange boy's hand or to speak to him in soothing voice. Olivia liked the boy. He was simple, calm and kind. And she wanted to believe that the boy liked her too, because it seemed as if his face would light up each time she stepped into his room. He wasn't speaking yet, but his face was fairly expressive, and he could also write, albeit backwards. The initial trauma and fear he felt had vanished, and he also got accustomed to bright light and higher levels of oxygen that were administered slowly into the room where he was spending his day. Olivia wished he would tell her his name, or at least write it down on the piece of paper, but the only things he would write down were somehow related to the case they were working on, because he apparently figured the case was important to her.

She was trying to complete the pieces of the puzzle, scrabbling down all the details they knew so far about the serial killer, nervously biting her lower lip when Peter entered the office.

-How's it going? Have you managed to _shed some light_ on the case?

-No, I still don't know where all this is going…-having realized what he said, she frowned at him. –Peter, cut it out!

He grinned and knelt next to her, looking at her sketches about the crime. He accidentally saw something very interesting and he made a mental note of it in his head, already planning the evening.

Olivia became aware of his proximity and his deep voice and she trembled a little.

-_Lighten up_, Dunham… It was just a joke… With all the magic tricks you can do, and with your wits, you'll probably _see the light at the end of the tunnel_ very soon….

"He just can't stop teasing"-Olivia thought angrily and chose to ignore his remarks.

-OK, sorry, I exaggerated-his voice was softer, more apologetic. –But hey, don't start hating on me… I thought I was your favorite guy by now, seeing how I was ready to die with you and all that…-Peter chuckled.

She nodded courtly, not wanting to speak to him at all. That was so Peter-like… Why work on the case when you can joke around all day? He simply wasn't helping.

Peter realized she was very angry and he kept silence, simply observing her and enjoying her proximity. His awe and love for Olivia Dunham became even deeper after what she did with that light box. Peter wanted to know _how _she did it, but since Olivia decided not to talk about it, he determined not to push it. She was already nervous enough about the matter, and he thought his jokes might unwind her… Obviously, he was wrong.

She let her hair loose on that particular morning and it was cascading down her shoulders… Her beautiful face seemed so focused and concentrated… Peter loved watching her think. When she had an idea, you could just see it racing through her mind… Her face was like an open book to him at those moments. Right now, her long pale fingers were tapping impatiently on the desk and he had a sudden urge to lean forward and kiss them, one by one, take them in his both hands and tell her that she'd figure it out because she always did, because she was the most amazing woman he had ever met.

He was thinking about Walter's proposed formula: love, support, patience… He had been giving her all that. Heck, what better proof of his support than his coming back to die with her? "That was insane", Peter admitted to himself. It frightened him a lot because it showed him how much he was smitten with her. Seven months ago, if someone told him he would be ready to lose his life for a girl, he would laugh in that man's face. Now… He could only mockingly laugh at himself. He just couldn't believe she said no when he invited her to grab a drink or five. She didn't even thank him for staying. _That's not true. She looked you in the eyes in such a grateful way, like she owes you so much. That's just her way of showing affection. _

Peter wanted her to open up to him… But it was so hard to accomplish. He decided to change his approach a bit and to stop looking so desperate. If anything, his experience with women had taught him that they always know if you like them. After seven months of constant eye-sex he'd been giving to Ms. Olivia Dunham, he was positive she knew he felt something about her. Hell, even if she didn't realize it by now, she could surely see it after the light box episode.

Now, obviously, she didn't want to encourage that feeling, for the reasons that were her own… Fear? Insecurity? Maybe she just didn't want a relationship on her hands at the moment and she shoved those thoughts under the carpet, like she did with everything that bothered her? Peter didn't know but he was hoping the reason wasn't that she didn't like him at all.

Anyway, he decided on B) option. No matter how hard it was. She simply meant too much to him and he knew he wasn't going to be able to leave her. He also believed it wasn't the right time to press her and to impose his feelings on her. That left him with a friend zone.

Peter decided to stop drooling over Olivia Dunham and start behaving more normal, more his quirky, witty usual self. He had been giving her his unreserved affection up until now. Peter Bishop wanted to see what would happen if he stopped showing her how much he cared for her every minute, and simply relaxed in her company and if he began simply being her friend. He even stated it openly a week ago in Markham's shop. He wished he could've seen the look on her eyes when he said, levelly: "This one's just a friend". Was she disappointed? Peter secretly wanted that. Then stupid smelly dwarf Markham slightly pissed him off because he was hitting on her. Well, at least it was awkward for Olivia too, he thought.

-Say, Dunham, I forgot to tell you something. I was required to convey a message by one of your numerous admirers. -he started jovially, with a wide smile on his face.

Olivia turned towards him, rubbed her temples tiredly, and smiled as well. That Bishop smirk was contagious, she had to admit it.

-So… What's the message?-her tone of voice was playful and curious and her wide green eyes twinkled.

-Markham said to me, and I quote: Tell her that she's extremely sexy and that I would like her legs wrapped around my neck anytime.

Olivia burst out laughing and her head bobbed forward; she was almost choking. Her laughter warmed Peter's heart like a ring of hundred tiny silver bells.

-Oh my God. That was untoward. And I here I was thinking he was just harmlessly flirting with me. But… The craziest thing is… The man has no neck.-she couldn't stop giggling.

-Right, that's exactly what I told him-Peter grinned; amused that she had precisely the same thought as he did.

They stared at each other in understanding for one blissful moment, with silly smiles plastered over their faces, but then Olivia blushed slightly and averted her gaze.

Peter swallowed hard. She was so beautiful. He continued chatting away, in order to stop himself from ogling her further.

-Isn't it time for your daily afternoon visit to your grandfather?

She frowned, not realizing who he was talking about at first, but then she retorted:

-Don't call him like that. He's merely a boy, Peter.

-Yup, but for what all we know, he might've lived underground munching vermin for over 70 years. He's probably ancient.

-You're incorrigible-she sighed, and Peter nodded proudly. "He looks like a mischievous boy"-she thought. –Denis the Menace.

-That's what my mother used to call me sometimes, when I got in trouble in school, or with our neighbors, because I was performing all sorts of experiments in the backyard, when… When Walter was still around and we lived in that big house by the lake-a shadow of sadness crossed his face.

Olivia felt awkward and, wishing to change the subject, she stood up and stretched, yawning.

-So, care to join me?

-Sure. You could always use some help. Imagine this situation: you are entering a hospital room to see your grandfather. Instead, there is a wolf in bed, wearing your grandfather's pajamas, and you tell him: "Grandpa, what big eyes you have! What a big nose you have! What big teeth you have! And the wolf would say: All the better to eat you up with!" Eventually, I would burst into the room and save you. Me, being the hunter. Get it? Bishop-Hunter. The chess figure, I mean. In Slavic languages "bishop "is known as "lovac", that was taken from German "laufer"-it actually means hunter.

-Nice try. Only the story would be called Little Black Riding Hood, since I never wear red.

-Touché, Dunham.

-Somehow I don't believe there is a wolf in that boy's hospital bedroom, but you really are imaginative.

-Always been, always will be. Hey, can I drive?-his puppy dog eyes pleaded her while they were exiting the university.

-In your dreams, Peter-she replied shortly and he merely grinned, thinking how he would say exactly the same to Walter each time his father asked him that question.

The ride to the hospital was quiet. Peter observed her cautious eyes were always on the road.

-Speaking of wolf in the bedroom… What's on your mind?

-What do you mean?-her eyes looked at him for a moment.

-Is something wrong with the boy?

-How do you know?

-Call it my impeccable intuition, I guess.

-There is a wolf in his bedroom, theoretically speaking. A man is visiting him constantly and he has made it clear, as soon as the boy recovers, he'll take him away.

-Can we prevent it?-Peter's voice was serious, his gaze hard.

-I am investigating all the possibilities-she rubbed her temples again.

-Olivia, do you need my help with anything? Maybe you bit more than you can chew right now, let me assist you. There is this boy, and there is this crazy serial killer roaming around the streets… How about I check what can be done about a foster family for him, while you focus on chasing the bad guy?

-Thanks.-she shot him a look full of gratitude. –I just feel so tired, mentally and physically. But at the same time I don't want him to feel abandoned. I'll just continue visiting him.

-Have I heard you correctly? You are actually accepting my help?-Peter chuckled. -Why don't you take a day off?-he asked, and then simply smiled after having seen her horrified face. –Broyles will have to bribe you in order to tell you to go home and stop working overtime . Olivia Dunham, an agent who dreaded holiday seasons.

She shot him what she thought was an angry glare, and Peter shook his head. They were at the hospital already. They came out of the car and went inside.

The boy was lying in bed quietly, with a lot of sheets of paper and a pencil in his hand. He was drawing strange symbols, writing backwards and painting the things in the room. As soon as Olivia entered, he beamed.

-Look at the happy little tyke. His eyes _light up _when you are here, but when you leave the room, they somehow _turn off…_

-Peter, cut it out with those stupid light jokes already!

-Sheesh. I didn't know you hated my sense of humor that much-he grinned defensively.

-Hey-Olivia said gently, kissing the boy on the forehead. –Have you eaten something today?

He nodded, serious, searching Olivia's face for the signs of her emotions. She seemed serene.

Peter sat near them, watching their interaction but without participating in the conversation. This was Olivia's moment. The boy adored her. They connected somehow, on a higher level. She could make him eat for her when no one else could and when the nurses complained about his indifferent behavior.

-So today I brought you some white chocolate. You haven't tried that yet, have you?

He shook his head, observing her intently, and then he slightly parted his lips accepting the piece of chocolate. Afterwards, he gave her some and smiled again, holding her hand.

All of a sudden, he looked afraid. Olivia spun around and noticed the dark man in the lobby. He was in the hospital again. She stood up abruptly.

-Do you want me to go and talk to him?-Peter asked calmly, remembering their recent agreement.

-No, not now. This is too important, I'll go this time-she answered calmly. –Stay with him, I'll be back fast.

-OK-Peter replied, and sat next to the boy.

-Hi, buddy. Let me tell you something now that Olivia has left the room… I would switch places with you anytime… I mean, gorgeous Olivia Dunham feeding me chocolate… My life would be complete-it was a joke but Peter actually meant every word he said.

The boy smiled and looked straight into his eyes. Peter suddenly felt dizzy and weak.

-Kiddo, if you got some mumbo jumbo tricks just like Dunham, please don't try them on me. I've had my fair share of being tortured and experimented on. Look, I brought you something too. It's my favorite brontosaurus toy, Bronco. He's pretty cool, right? Used to play with him all day long when I was your age. Well actually, no. Strike that. You're over seventy so… Maybe you just want me to turn on the TV so that you could watch reruns of Matlock.

The boy's smile became even wider, if possible, but he took the brontosaurus and placed it gently on his palm. Then he looked towards Olivia again. Peter turned around as well. She was arguing with the "wolf" as Peter secretly called him and the boy seemed very tense. He started rocking forward and backward.

Peter took his hand.

-Hey pal. There's nothing to worry about. Olivia… Olivia and I won't let him take you anywhere. Did you know that just this morning, she authorized me to find a great home for you?

The boy calmed down and looked at Peter warily.

-That's right. And you can trust me. I know, I know, I was a criminal, but I am a reformed man now. It's a promise. In my new saint role, next mission is: find the great foster home for grandpa.

The boy looked incredibly like Olivia when he shook his head in Peter's direction, with a hint of a smile creeping up his thin purple lips.

-Well, I guess no one appreciates my sense of humor anymore. Now let me ask you something. Grandpa or not… You would probably like to go outta this place sometimes, take a stroll, you know what I mean? Not just to the lab to be hooked up to my father's medieval torture devices. So how about you and I go someplace nice tonight? I can bring you back here in two or three hours.

He nodded slowly and squeezed Peter's hand.

-That's my man-Peter smiled. Of course, he was going to ask the nurse for permission beforehand, but he was certain she would grant it.

Peter turned around again to look at Olivia. The man was gone, but she was standing alone in the corridor, in front of the room, and she looked angry and desperate. She was biting her lower lip furiously and he knew she was distressed. He hated the man who made her feel like this. He closed his eyes for second and imagined her happy, and laughing contagiously like she did that morning after his Markham joke. "Except it was not a joke. The old goat actually said it", he thought.

The boy tugged at his coat and Peter looked downwards. He was writing again. It was only one word. aivilO.

Peter smiled a sad, haunted smile and the burning desire appeared in his eyes. He sighed and caressed the boy's head.

-Yes. Olivia. Olivia… -he repeated her name, whispering it softly. –I would be lost without her, like a blind man who can't see where he's going.

The boy looked at him, interested, and then started drawing super fast. His hands were moving at an incredible speed. Peter was almost afraid that he was having some kind of seizure. He had never seen someone who could draw like that.

-Olivia, you gotta come in and take a look at this!

She ran into the room and stood above the boy, worried.

It was over in less than two minutes. On the drawing, there was Olivia, just as she looked like that morning, sitting at the table, her golden hair cascading down her shoulders, and the first three buttons on her shirt were open, allowing a good look at her cleavage. Her kind green eyes were sinking into his very soul and it seemed as if they were gazing straight through him, twinkling like tiny emeralds… Her full soft lips were bright red and she was smiling in earnest; she was blissfully happy because he was in the room with her… They were slightly parted, as if daring, and inviting him to taste her, to suck on them and on her tongue…

Peter swallowed and his cheeks reddened. The boy had drawn the very image of Olivia he had in his mind that morning.

Olivia smiled nervously.

-Cute. How did he… What was that all about?

-I've no idea. But, it is a nice drawing, you have to admit it.

-Yes, Peter, but...-she frowned. I don't really look like that, do I?

Peter fidgeted and looked everywhere but in her eyes. –Um… Ever heard of artistic liberties?

The boy calmly placed the drawing in Peter's hand.

-Oh… You want me to keep it? Thanks, man… Sure, why not?

Olivia looked uncomfortable but said nothing. When she opened her mouth to speak, her voice was very businesslike.

-Look, I've gotta go to the corner of those two streets whose names he drew yesterday. There've been a lot of FBI agents undercover, patrolling around but so far, no sightings of our guy. I want to be there just in case, I want to feel like I'm participating in the capture. You stay with him for a while if you wish. I'll let you know what's going on, or if something new occurs-she ran her fingers through her hair absently. –I guess I'll see you tomorrow.

-Yeah-he sighed when she was already out the door.

Then he smiled at the boy.

-I've no idea how you did it… But…. It's awesome. Thank you.

The boy nodded solemnly.

The nurse came in to check his vitals, so Peter came out for a moment.

He carefully cradled the drawing between his hands as if it were made of thin glass. His eyes were smiling as he was drinking in her features. His heart was painfully throbbing in his chest.

-You do look like this, sweetheart. Moreover, the drawing comes close, but it doesn't do you justice-he whispered to an empty hallway.

It was about half past eight when Olivia finally was able to come home. Thanks to the help of the little boy, they've actually managed to catch the serial killer that evening.

And it wasn't so bad to be at home at half past eight, because, on other days, she would sometimes stay on the field or in the office until midnight. Tonight, however, was very important, she thought… She was so tired… She tied her hair in a careless bun, and put her hands in the pockets of her simple black suit… She carefully tucked a beautifully wrapped book, "Burlap Bear" under her armpit After all, it was Ella's fifth birthday today and she wanted it to be special. Olivia was certain the girl was going to like the gift. Ella loved their reading nights together.

She was really looking forward to spending some quality time with her sister and her niece, because that was what she hadn't been able to do for ages. Rachel baked a cake, Olivia knew. Now they could eat it happily in a family atmosphere, and watch Disney cartoons together… A smile appeared on her lips.

However, when Olivia came to the door of her apartment, she heard merry, loud voices from inside and she was startled and surprised. When she unlocked the door, she saw that her living room was brightly lit, filled with people…

Peter reached her first, with a genuine, happy smile on his face, holding a beer in his hand. He was wearing a light blue sweater that perfectly matched the current color of his eyes, and tight beige flannel pants. He looked really smart. Olivia felt a bit ashamed because she knew she looked awful in her work suit and that she had purple bags under her eyes.

He leaned towards her. He was so close that she could catch a whiff of his cologne and Olivia instinctively took one step backwards as her heart skipped a beat.

-Welcome to the party, Dunham-he flashed a mischievous grin and ushered her into the living room.


	6. Ella's Birthday Party

**Hi guys, here's chapter number 6… It's a bit too long… I got distracted a little bit… I hope you'll like it. It's your typical Polivia fluff… I needed to focus on season 1 so badly because the season 5 is so painful for me to watch… Looking forward to Fringe Friday tonight! **

**No M ratings for now but there will be some smut in later chapters. Thank you for following the story and commenting on it. **

Olivia blinked several times in confusion, trying to adjust her eyes to the strong light that radiated from her apartment. It was really strange, seeing how Rachel, Ella and her normally loved to lie on the sofa or on the couch in front of the TV, with nothing but a night lamp on, or sometimes not even that, cuddling, giggling and tickling each other while they were watching movies or playing silly old games that she herself and Rachel enjoyed when they were little...

_Well this is certainly a surprise_. She barely had the time for that thought to cross her mind, when her little niece ran up to her, sneaking behind Peter's back and screamed in delight.

-Aunt Liv! Aunt Liv!

Ella jumped into her arms and squealed after having noticed the marvelously wrapped present, which Olivia was trying to hide unsuccessfully.

-Is that for me?-little girl was positively beaming now, reaching out for the gift.

-Yes, sweetie, of course it's for you-Olivia smiled as well but she placed the book behind her back and out of Ella's reach, toying with her.

-Can I open it now? I wanna see, I wanna see!

-Come here, you little impatient rascal-Peter stretched his arms and took her from Olivia, placing her on his shoulders. It was, apparently, Ella's favorite place to be, since she was joyously jumping, grabbing his hair and his ears. –Let aunt Liv catch a breath.

They stood together in a doorway for a while and Olivia couldn't help but slowly take in the clothes he was wearing again and the smell of his perfume. Peter noticed her eying him, and he looked pleased; seconds later, his gaze bore into hers for what seemed like an eternity and it was a mixture of longing and interrogation. Peter was clearly looking for something in her features, because he was staring at her so intensely that she had to shoot a downcast glance towards the wooden parquet. Eventually, the steel grip of his ice blue pupils subsided and she felt relieved.

-Um… What is going on in here, Peter?

-Well… You know how this morning you were so focused on the case…

She nodded impatiently.

-And… You had your agenda wide open in front of you. So I knelt beside you and I took a sneak peak…

-You saw I wrote it was Ella's birthday today-she concluded, half-angry, half-amused.

-Aunt Liv…-Ella addressed her from Peter's shoulders… -Why did you have to write down my birthday? I thought you knew it by heart…

-No, honey, it's not like that…-she shot a venomous glance at Peter who shrugged apologetically. _You'll pay for this, Bishop. _–It's just that I sometimes have so many things to do at the same time…

-I know you have an important job-Ella said comprehensively, sounding surprisingly more mature than she really was.

-That's right, Ella-Peter jumped in. -So your aunt Liv has this big white notebook she always carries around and in it, she writes down everything that's very important to her. And one of the most significant things for her today was your birthday, so she wanted to specially mark it. Mind you, when I looked over her shoulder, I saw that it was written in beautiful, stylized, huge pink letters and she even drew many little hearts around this big news.

-Really?

-Really really-Peter replied calmly. –Your aunt loves you more than anything in the world.

He winked at Olivia, proud of having handled the situation so well, but she wasn't about to forgive him that easily… Also, she wanted to hear the story behind the party she knew nothing about in the first place.

Peter leisurely lowered Ella from his shoulders and told her, gently caressing her hair:

-Go and play for a while more with Mr. Baldilocks, sweetheart. We'll join you very soon and make this the best birthday party ever.

Olivia somewhat shivered with discomfort, hearing the nickname she hated coming out of his mouth; however, when it was meant for Ella, it sounded so kind and endearing that she really couldn't object. What really caught her attention was the name Mr. Baldilocks.

-Peter… Who is Mr. Baldilocks? Is that a teddy bear you gave her or something?

-Oh.-he suddenly shifted guiltily. That's just the name Ella and I gave to your grandfather.

-To my… Peter?-her tone was suddenly wary. –Peter, don't tell me you've brought the boy here.

-Why? What's wrong with that, Olivia? He's been stuck in that hospital room for days. I thought a nice change would be welcoming. Some company, nice food…

-Peter! We're not supposed to take him out of there. How did you…

-Don't worry, I didn't kidnap him, I asked a nurse for permission… She said it was OK if I got him back by ten p.m. It's not even nine o' clock yet. I'll take him back myself-his tone was defensive and slightly angry, but Olivia didn't care. She dragged him back to the hallway.

-And who gave you the permission to organize a party in MY apartment? Peter, you've just crossed the line. What the hell?-she raised her voice. Peter looked astonished.

-I am a private person. I keep myself to myself, you should know that. And here I was, hoping to get some rest from the difficult case I've just completed, to spend some time with my family, and you hijack my apartment and convert it into some sort of party polygon! I mean, you could've told me!-Olivia was getting more and more nervous each passing second but that was just the effect Peter always had on her and she hated herself for that.

The wrinkle between his eyes grew even deeper as his pupils darkened. He spoke quietly, and levelly, and for some reason that made her stop dead in her tracks.

-Look, Olivia. I didn't tell you anything, because I wanted to surprise you.

-To surprise me? But…

-Yes. Seeing how your life is… You fight monsters every day, and then you get back home and there is nothing for you to go back to. Ella and Rach are here now, but they are just visiting and they might be gone soon. You need to be with people, Olivia. You need to relax, to have fun. I swear, when I look at you sometimes, you seem so tense that I have a feeling you're about to burst and explode in front of my eyes-he reached for her shoulder without breaking their eye contact.

-That… Is none of your business-she whispered spitefully, raising her defenses, alarmed.

Peter closed his eyes for a second and removed his hand. He didn't want to show her how much she wounded him. He replied coldly:

-OK. You're right. It's not. I just had the idea after seeing it was Ella's birthday today. I called Rachel and asked her what she thought about the party. She gladly accepted.

-I am sure she did-this flew out of Olivia's mouth before she could stop herself from saying it.

-And that was fine, Olivia! You know what: I'm not about to apologize for wanting to make you feel better! It's nice to be surrounded by beings that care about you; it's nice to unwind, to loosen up. No man is an island. I came to terms with that and I think it's about time you did too. You accused me once of being selfish. Now I tell you the same. You are being selfish now. You haven't even entered the room. You don't know who is at the party. You have no idea how pleased Ella and Rachel are. It's just one hour, for God's sake. Can you at least pretend to be glad and smile for one hour? Don't ruin this for your niece.

-Fine-that steel expression appeared on her face and she walked into the living room. –One hour and that's it. And don't you ever… Listen to me, Peter, damn it… Don't you ever do something like this again.

Peter felt broken. The things he just said to her… _She deserved every one of them. _He clenched his fists and leaned his burning forehead on the wall in her hallway, cursing out loud. He wasn't about to join the party yet. He slipped behind Olivia's back and into the kitchen. He found her secret whisky stash in the bottom drawer and took a good swig. His heart was racing.

Olivia entered the brightly lit room and what she saw there made her jaw drop in awe. She couldn't recognize her own living room. The walls were richly decorated in children's drawings and animal pictures. Numerous multicolored balloons were hanging from the ceiling, and they all said things like: "Happy birthday, Ella!", "Ella rocks", "Have the best day, sweetheart". Olivia swallowed recognizing Peter's handwriting. There was an old gramophone in the room, and Walter was standing right next to it, his hair neatly combed, and dressed more elegantly than she'd ever seen him before, fumbling through the old records, obviously trying to figure out what to play for them. _He's like a '70s DJ_-Olivia thought and her eyes smiled. Astrid was there too, and she beamed at Olivia when she saw her enter. They hugged amicably.

-How was it?-Astrid asked simply, patting her supportively and Olivia instantly felt better.

-It was… No matter. The important thing is we caught him.

She was wearing tight black jeans and a nice beige shirt. She also had a different haircut. Both of them had birthday caps on their heads. Walter nodded to her happily.

-Agent Dunham, what a lovely surprise. It's so nice to see you. I wanted to bring Gene, too, you know… There's nothing better for the milkshakes as fresh milk. But Peter told me you would probably object it so I obeyed.

Rachel, with a radiant smile and wearing a beautiful red dress, was standing next to the table where Ella and the boy sat together. Olivia gasped, worried, and ran to his side, but he appeared to be fine.

-Look, aunt Liv-Ella smiled. –Mr. Baldilocks drew all those animals on the wall for me. He is very nice. We are the bestest of friends. He doesn't talk much but uncle Peter told me all boys are like that so it's OK. He draws whatever I want and I tell him nice stories about the books you've read to me and about the cartoons we saw…-Ella chattered happily on and on but Olivia wasn't convinced. However, when the calm boy raised his head and took her hand, smiling, she calmed down as well.

-Are you OK?-her eyes were filled with worry.

He merely nodded, amused, and caressed her cheek with his soft fingers. Then he resumed his drawing.

-I told him I wanted a hippopotamus but he didn't know what it was, and then uncle Peter showed the picture to him on the Internet and then he could start drawing it and now I think it's almost finished.

-Ella, honey, breathe-Olivia told her niece gently, with a wide smile on her face.

Then Olivia took a good look of the table which was overladen with food.

-Oh my God. What is all this?

Rachel started babbling. _That's where Ella gets it_-Olivia thought, amused.

-Olive, you're not gonna believe this. It was all Peter's idea, actually. Firstly we decorated everything real nicely, than his father brought the gramophone with music, he said he wanted to keep it old fashioned... Peter brought this sweet boy too and went to bring some drinks the supermarket… His father… Mr. Walter, right?- Rachel secretly made a circular motion with her index finger and winked at Olivia, signalizing she recognized there was something wrong with Walter Bishop. -He baked another cake for Ella in the shape of Dr. Frankenstein's head and she absolutely loved it! And they all bought her presents. She hasn't opened them yet, we were waiting for you!

Olivia looked at all the smiling faces in the room and felt guilty. Ella jumped from the chair and gave her a big hug.

-Aunt Liv, this is my bestest birthday yet! I am so happy!

-I am glad you like it, Ella-she grinned at her niece, but her eyes remained sad. She overreacted with Peter… She knew it now. The problem was… If Peter was bad at apologizing and he needed a couple of drinks before his tongue would loosen… She was even worse. It was so hard for Olivia Dunham to admit that she was wrong and she didn't know how to face him. Everyone looked so happy. She felt out of place, as if she didn't belong there, even though it was her own house. _I'm just spoiling this for them all. I am too stiff. Too… Strange._

-Where is uncle Peter?-little girl pouted.

-Yes, where is my son?-Walter asked. –It seems as if he'd vanished into thin air.

Peter chose that very moment to emerge from the kitchen.

-I am right here Walter-his voice was cold and reserved, his eyes were clouded, but guarded; he looked everywhere but in Olivia's direction and she felt so ashamed.

-Uncle Peter!-Ella immediately ran to him. –You smell funny.

-That's because I had a drink for grownups, Ella. And… You're right, it doesn't smell nice at all.

-Aunt Liv sometimes has that same drink for grownups, uncle Peter. I know that because then she smells funny too.

-Does she now?-his eyes pierced her and left her rooted to the spot, but then he quickly averted his gaze.

-So, little princess…-he said tenderly to Ella. –Are you going to open all of these nice presents?

-No-she replied sulkily.

-Why not, honey?-Olivia knelt next to her and Peter's eyes followed her, unwillingly. He was so angry with Olivia at that moment but he couldn't help looking at that beautiful heart-shaped, gentle face, especially when she was talking so sweetly to her niece.

-Because you are not invited yet, aunt Liv.

-I'm not?-she said playfully and Peter's heart did a somersault. He loved that tone of voice she used so rarely.

-No.

-Don't you love me anymore?-Olivia made a sad face.

-I do love you…

-But?

-But only people who are dressed very nicely can come to my party tonight.

Everyone in the room laughed. Even the boy lifted his head from the drawing and grinned.

-You don't like what I'm wearing, is that it?

-Yes…-Ella rocked backwards and forwards uncomfortably. –It's like men's clothes and black and big… And I don't like your hair when it's like that, aunt Liv. I like it when it's down and when I can comb it just like you comb mine.

_I have to get this kid something just for saying all of my thoughts out loud_-Peter thought and he almost choked laughing, trying to hide it and pass it as a cough instead.

-Please wear something nice for me aunt Liv… Just tonight.

-OK, Ella, sweetie, what would you like me to wear?

-I like the green dress you have in your closet aunt Liv! The one you had on the photo with your boyfriend!

Olivia cringed. She didn't put that dress on since John died. She wasn't sure she was ready to put it on tonight. Actually, she was even considering giving it away, selling it, or simply throwing it into the garbage. It reminded her of John too much.

She swallowed but she nodded, slowly.

-Very well, Ella. I shall wear it for you.

-Yay! Mommy can help you put it on! And then I will open my presents!

Rachel followed Olivia into her bedroom. Her face suddenly changed and Olivia saw two tears glistening in Rachel's eyes.

-What's wrong, Rach?-she asked worriedly, hugging her sister.

-That bastard… Greg… He hadn't even called. He didn't even remember his daughter's birthday.

-Oh God. I'm so sorry, Rach. Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay. You two don't need him in your lives… He was never a good husband, or a good father, for all that matters. I am glad you got rid of him-Olivia said in earnest.

-You're right. I'll stop talking about him… This night is all about my little angel. Now…-Rachel giggled… Let's find that green dress, shall we?

When Olivia put the dress on, Rachel whistled.

-Olive, you look like a top model. Why don't you wear stuff like that more often? I swear I am going to buy you a bunch of elegant dresses and skirts for your birthday! And I don't wanna hear another word about it-she exclaimed on time when she saw Olivia opening her mouth in protest.

Olivia looked at herself in the mirror and she blushed slightly. Rachel was right… She did look great in a dress. It matched the color of her eyes and it traced the line of her body, gently enveloping her breasts, her waist and her thighs. However, she wasn't used to this and she fidgeted.

Ella burst into the room and playfully removed her hair band. Olivia's long silken hair spilled over her shoulders and her niece combed it gently.

-One hundred times!-Ella chimed. –Your hair is so nice, aunt Liv and your dress is all pretty and you smell like vanilla now! I have the most beautiful aunt in the world and the best Mommy! Let's go open my presents!

For some reason, Olivia thought of Peter's reaction to her looks but she immediately scolded herself… Why would she care if he thought she looked nice or not? As they were entering the living room, Olivia saw him. His back was turned to them, and he was talking to Walter and Astrid. His contagious laughter reached her and she grinned against her will.

-No, Walter, you can't show Ella how well you perform "Never gonna give you up"-he told his father barely suppressing the need to start rolling on the floor. His stomach hurt and he was laughing his head off.

Astrid was hugging confused Walter; she was chuckling as well.

-Why not, son?

-Because, Walter, you can only do that dance if you're wearing nothing but your socks and somehow I don't think that would be appropriate.

-Oh. You're quite right, Peter-Walter reconciled with his decision. He saw Olivia enter the room and he positively beamed.

-Agent Dunham, you look great tonight!

-Yes, Olivia, I love the dress!-Astrid exclaimed.

-Don't be such a prude, Peter, turn around and tell agent Dunham she looks lovely tonight!-Walter urged his son.

Peter slowly turned around and he almost spilled the drink he was holding. His breath caught in his throat and he gulped heavily. _She. Is. An angel. _–was the first thought that came to his head. Peter never saw her in a dress, let alone in a dress that allowed her alluring curves to fully show themselves… It was otherworldly. Her hair was down too. It was just too much for him and he stood there agape for a second. Then one of her eyebrows shot up into the air quizzically and Peter quickly composed himself. He remembered how they fought just minutes ago and he bowed to her mockingly, shielding his heart once again, his gaze never leaving hers.

-You look lovely tonight, agent Dunham-he said smoothly.

-Thank you-she couldn't help but chuckle a little seeing how he tried to hide his confusion.

Ella interrupted the moment running over to the pile of presents she got.

-Ella, darling, can you count them all?-Olivia asked her niece.

-Yes, Aunt Liv, I got… Six presents!

-Ok… Now open them one by one…

-I'm gonna open mommy's present first! And Grandpa Walter's present was a cake and I am going to try it later! And Baldilocks gave me this hippopotamus drawing!

Walter looked ashamed and pleased when he heard how the girl called him.

Rachel's present was enormous. It was standing on the floor and Olivia wondered briefly what it was.

-A small bicycle! Thank you mommy!-Ella exclaimed hugging her new violet bicycle. –Can I learn how to ride it now?

-Not now, sweetie-Rachel replied… -Tomorrow, it's too late now, it's dark outside.

Ella ripped open Olivia's present and squealed with delight.

-Burlap Bear! I wanted this book sooo much! Are we going to read it together tonight, aunt Liv?

-Of course, Ella-Olivia confirmed with a small smile.

Astrid stepped forward and placed the small rectangular box into Ella's hands.

-I got you this.

Ella didn't recognize the present at first, but then Rachel told her:

-Those are earrings, honey.

-Like the ones you and aunt Liv wear?

-That's right Ella.

-Thank you so much, Astrid! I never had real earrings and now I can wear them too and be a real princess-Ella kissed Astrid soundly on the cheek.

-You're welcome-Astrid replied warmly.

-Now I want to see what uncle Peter bought me! Maybe he bought me a dress for princess!

-Uh… Actually, no, Ella-he smiled guiltily. –You know, princess needs to be beautiful every day, but princess also needs to be smart-he risked a glance in Olivia's direction and saw she was smiling.

-You mean to know science like you and Grandpa Walter?

-That's exactly what I mean. So I got you this cool board game, it's called "Totally gross", you can play it with your mom and your Aunt… It's like a quiz, really…

-What's a quiz, uncle Peter?

-Well, it has a lot of papers with questions and you have to answer them… But be careful! The questions are related to science…

-I like the way it's called! I wanna play it tonight!

-Ok honey, we'll play your game first and then we'll read the story-Olivia promised.

Peter looked at his wristwatch.

-It's twenty past nine. Let's eat, play some music, and… In thirty minutes, this party will officially be proclaimed successful and over, because I know a certain little girl who needs to go to bed.

-Well I'm going to cut the cake! Which one do you want to try first, Ella? Your Mommy's or Grandpa Walter's?

-Grandpa Walter's is cool!-she said in her childish voice.

They obeyed her, placing the five candles on top of the Frankenstein's cake and turned off the light for the second. While they were singing a "Happy Birthday to you" song, Peter made sure he was standing right next to Olivia. She smelled divinely… It was a mixture of vanilla and honey scent… So sweet, simple and down-to-earth aroma… And yet so rich and intoxicating. So… Olivia-ish. He wanted to hold her in his arms so badly…Olivia felt him standing behind her but she didn't turn around. She stiffened nervously and looked straight ahead.

Rachel cut the cake and Ella and she tried some.

Walter finally chose gramophone record and the music filled the room…

-Now Peter… I am sure you remember the magnificent band The Who…

-Of course I do, Walter… I liked listening to their songs when I was a child. I still do.

-Whenever I hear this song, it reminds me of you, son… And all the years you spent alone in the world… And it was all my fault… You grew up without your father's support…

-Come on, Walter…-Peter hugged him awkwardly… We're all past that… Aren't we? We live together now… No sad topics today! Not on this little lady's birthday…

-Aunt Liv, dance with Uncle Peter!-Ella exclaimed happily…

-Um… No…-Peter mumbled, flushed… -I'm not really much of a dancer.

-You're kidding, right? Liv and I went to dance classes when we were little… We're pros, right Liv? And I'm sure she mentioned me you play the piano marvelously. That means you have sense for rhythm. You just need someone to guide you…

-Well in that case, if you insist…-he stretched his hand to Olivia, whispering-May I have this dance?

She shook her head slightly, amused and said:

-Let's see what you got, Bishop.

-Not much, I assure you-he grinned defensively. -Walter, I hope that song you were talking about is slow-Peter joked.

-Oh, yes, yes it is, son… It is slow…

-Good. I don't wanna fall over Olivia or something like that.

His eyes met hers, challengingly:

-Well, my lady, I am at your mercy. Tell me what to do.

Olivia trembled a little. She was not used to having his face so close to hers. She slowly took in the color of his dilated pupils… She never knew what his eye color was to begin with and she wondered whether it reflected his current mood. At that moment, while he was placing his warm hands carefully on her thin waist, they were deep and lustrous dark blue, and he looked… Dangerous… Something glinted behind those pupils, a certain hidden thought or an unknown intention…He smiled widely and she paid attention to his lips. A small smile appeared around her mouth and she lowered her gaze to his chest.

Peter felt like a furnace. He was burning with desire and gulping heavily. Suddenly it was too hot in the room. He didn't know where to look, where to put his hands, or how to move… Wherever he placed his fingers, it felt wrong… And so good, at the same time. And then she wrapped her arms around his neck and motioned towards her waist. She was closer to him than ever. Well, no, actually, he thought, remembering how he pulled her from the tank and the way she clung on to him while her heart was beating frantically. But this was different…

He nearly fainted when he heard her whisper in his ear.

-Relax, Peter, and just… Let me guide you.

And that he did… He just let her take the lead as the song was beginning to play… Listening to the lyrics, he shook his head. Walter really overdid it this time.

_No one knows what it's like… To be a bad man… To be a sad man… Behind blue eyes… No one knows what it's like to be hated… To be fated… To telling only lies… But my dreams… They aren't as empty… As my conscience seems to be. I have hours… Only lonely… My love is vengeance that's never free… _

The words hit Peter harder than he thought they would. They made him think about his past… About everything he did and he wasn't proud of it.

Olivia sensed him stiffen, she felt his unease. She pulled him closer instinctively, wanting him to feel better, just like he made her feel better so many times before with his consoling words… She didn't know what to do… She placed her head under his chin and she heard him sigh, as his hands moved gently up and down on her back. Peter's heart was beating like crazy and she knew he was upset. They both moved slowly in the rhythm of the song…

_No one knows what it's like to feel these feelings… Like I do… And I blame you… No one bites back as hard on their anger, none of my pain and woe can show through…_

He thought about Olivia this time, although the lyrics could apply to Walter as well… She was responsible for the feelings he had… For the thorough change in him… And yet he didn't dare to admit how he felt about her… He kept all that bottled in… Peter was running from his emotions, shielding himself from harm…

He heard her speak softly in his ear.

-I'm sorry about tonight-she said, simply, now looking him straight in the eyes. –You know… For what I told you at the door… You were right. Ella is so happy tonight. Thank you.

-It's okay Olivia-Peter replied, shrugging. He couldn't stay mad at her for long… -I should've told you before I organized all this. I'm sorry too.

They both smiled timidly at each other and then he pressed her tighter to his chest… He whispered huskily to her:

-Well, what do you know…

-What?-she raised her head almost brushing his lips in the process and he just smiled, placing his head on her tiny shoulder. Peter was enjoying every second of their dance.

-I still haven't stepped on your feet.

-You're a fast learner, then-she teased him.

-Either that, or you are a really good teacher. You know, there is another version of this song…

-Oh yeah? Which one? You mean the one by Limp Bizkit?-she sounded genuinely interested, albeit distracted by the rumbling sound that she could hear reverberate through his chest whenever he would speak, by his deep voice and his hot breath… _His whole body is radiating so much heat_, Olivia thought.

-No, actually, I meant the one that goes like this: No one knows what it's like to be the Batman… To be the Sandman… Behind blue ice…

She chuckled lightly and it was music to his ears. Peter was on cloud nine. He could feel her soft skin under his fingers… He caressed her full, luxurious silken hair and gulped, feeling her breasts pressed onto his chest… He wanted the song to last forever. Peter imagined his fingers pulling down the zipper of her dress, leaving her gloriously naked in front of him…

Olivia felt his warm, gentle hands on her back and she heard his ragged breathing… She tangled her fingers gently into his unruly hair and then she realized what was happening and she pulled them out, quickly. She was getting caught up in him, overtly caught up in him…


	7. Lady In Red

_Nobody said it was easy, _

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh take me back to the start…_

**This Coldplay song has been on my mind since the last episode of Fringe aired on Friday… **** It's really hard seeing Peter slowly losing all that made him… Well. Human. I just hope writers will come up with a happy ending to Season 5! Can't wait to see another episode!**

**So I am in a way taking you back to the start… Way back to Season 1. It's not easy over here either… A little angsty chapter, this one… Full of misunderstandings. And pain. **

Everyone in the room was secretly watching them, trying to look innocent, especially Walter, and Olivia slightly frowned. To her, it was painfully obvious. As if they were waiting for something to happen. Оlivia didn't know why she did what she did; why she caressed the back of his head, why, if only for the moment, she rested her weary head on his warm, secure chest.

She wasn't sure if it was because of the joyous, amicable, relaxing atmosphere around them or because of the way he reacted to the sad song which seemed to describe his nomadic life perfectly … It made sense to her, she wanted to console him… Just to make him feel a little bit better for a while, yes, that's all that it was…

But Olivia was certain of one thing: she couldn't allow that to happen to her again… Olivia wouldn't allow herself to feel like that so soon after John… Especially when there was Peter Bishop involved… He was bad news since the first day they'd met… And even though she knew him so much better now… She was still weary of his boyish charms. Peter was flirty, she reminded herself, he used to flirt with her, Astrid, and Rachel almost constantly, she remembered. Not to mention the countless waitresses from the diners and pastry shops they were occasionally visiting after the cases were completed. So this was probably just a game for him. Maybe, she pondered, Peter thought that wooing her was somehow even more challenging since she always seemed so serious and stern. And she didn't want to be anyone's toy. Olivia convinced herself that she desired a clear, sincere and honest friendly relationship, the one that should exist between two working buddies and nothing else. Everything else was simply too… Dangerous for her. Painful, even. He was not the man for her. Here one day, gone the next… One lovely lady- pretty much same as the other… Those were his mottos, as she knew all too well.

When Olivia carefully raised her head to look at Peter again, her wondering, cautious gaze met his foggy, unfocused eyes and her heart skipped a beat. He looked positively smitten with her, he had that silly grin plastered all over his face and Olivia felt an irresistible need to run away from this man as fast as she could. Fear from him was coiling in the pit of her stomach. Fear of how he was beginning to make her feel…

-Um… Peter… I think I'm going to go and sit down for a while- Olivia tried her best to look inconspicuous, slowly removing her hands from his neck and distancing herself from Peter a little. She immediately felt her skin protesting for being torn apart from the soft, warm embrace in which Peter held her just a moment ago as she crossed her hands and the chilling goosebumps raced through her body; however, she merely gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, decisively, quickly placing herself on an empty chair next to the little bald boy. Her legs were trembling. The boy stretched his hand and caressed her cheek gently, with certain confusion and wonder in his eyes, but then he quickly resumed his drawing.

-Hi! Are you enjoying yourself tonight?-Olivia was amazed how different, how breathless her voice was, almost as if she had jogged ten kilometers before opening her mouth and she mentally chastised herself for that. –Soon we'll have to take you back to the hospital but… Don't worry. I will look after you. Everything is going to be fine.

The boy nodded and smiled shyly. Olivia now had a perfect excuse not to raise her head, not to look at anyone in the room; her eyes were focused on the animal her young friend was drawing and so was her mind. She successfully banished all the other thoughts from her head and congratulated herself.

Peter just stood there aimlessly in the middle of the room, confused. The wave of disappointment swiftly washed over him, drowning him, pinning him beneath, filling his lungs with despair, and leaving him utterly miserable. He was feeling tricked, as if robbed of his most prized possession, of the most wondrous sentiment he had ever experienced. Peter was like a starving man who for a second got to try the sweet ambrosia and then was left empty-handed, with nothing but an ashen taste in his mouth…_God, why is she torturing me like this? I felt… I felt her, she was there with me for the moment, she was comfortable with being wrapped in my arms, she didn't shy away from my touch… Olivia relaxed…. She… She embraced me so lovingly, with so much care… She came to me… For one heavenly moment she willingly came to me. And then she just… Left. Or was I imagining things? Maybe it meant nothing to her at all… Maybe she didn't feel a thing. Oh God… Oh God… I just can't… I can't take this anymore. _

He had to compose himself, he had to calm down, he had to…. He couldn't let anyone see… How he was feeling. It took him all the strength he could gather to walk away from there. Peter put on his best poker face and went over to Walter and Astrid who exchanged knowing looks but said nothing.

Rachel and Ella suddenly started giggling uncontrollably and everyone looked at them, puzzled. They couldn't stop laughing. Peter sheepishly looked at them, certain that they were somehow laughing at his situation but after several minutes have passed he became worried.

-What's wrong with them?

-Oh… Listen, son… I might have injected a bit of helium into that Frankenstein birthday cake…

-Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Helium? The laughing gas? Are you out of your mind, Walter? That could be dangerous!

-Not in small quantities it's… It was just a bit… To lighten the mood… And Olivia's sister and niece are the only ones who tried the cake…

-Real funny, Walter… Excellent! When will the effects wear off?

-It should be in about ten minutes…

-OK.. Listen up, everybody! Don't eat the Frankenstein cake…-Peter warned them. It's just another one of Walter's human experiments.

-It's quite tasty though, son.

-Tasty or not… I think you went a bit too far this time. Luckily, there is another cake you haven't experimented on.

Walter looked puzzled and Peter decided to change the subject.

-So, Walter-that came out as a croak and he cleared his throat… Tell me… How does a depressing song like this belong in a child's birthday party? Can you explain that to me? Or is this just one of your usual quirks?

-Peter, my son… Seeing this little girl's birthday party… Reminded me of the ones your mother and I used to organize when you were a child… Elizabeth would bake you differently shaped pancakes…. We lived in the house by the lake and so many of your little friends from school would come… You were so brilliant back then and everyone followed you around… You were always in the centre of their attention, like a natural born leader… And you were only nine back then… All the girls from the class were in love with you, remember Susie, Stacy, Anna, Daisy, Mary? They used to take turns in kissing you and you would sneak with them under the dining room table and pull the tablecloth all the way down so that the others couldn't see what you were doing. You were a little Casanova-Walter chuckled, as everyone else in the room laughed out loud at the old man's reminiscing.

Olivia's eyes gently caressed his back as she also grinned, lowering her head.

-Yeah, Walter… Thank you for that unnecessary reminder-Peter replied sarcastically, but he smiled, inwardly. His father's words were making him feel better. In a way, he thought, even if Olivia never starts loving me, I'll be able to adapt, I'll be able to live with that, as long as I have Walter. His father was his anchor, his safe port, the man who was now making up for the years of abandonment, who loved him unconditionally. Peter was so grateful for that, for his existence.

-Wow, Peter…-Rachel giggled uncontrollably and he wasn't certain if the laughing gas was affecting her or not. -You probably were a looker just as you are now. No one could resist your charms.

He bowed to Rachel with a mocking smile.

-Exactly right, my lady. Well, actually, my hair was longer… My mom seemed to like it that way…

-Really?-Rachel added playfully. –I can't imagine you with longer hair… You must've been cute!

Olivia slightly cringed at her sister's words but said nothing.

Then Peter turned to his father.

-And let me guess. You thought how happy I was back then and how my life is ruined right about now and that was what made you play the song…

Walter hesitantly nodded lowering his eyes.

-Ok, Walter… I'm gonna tell you this only once and I don't want the two of us having this conversation again. I'm perfectly fine. Sure, I've been through some tough times but everything's good now. We're good now. Now play something fast, so that Ella can dance a little bit too, will you?

-Your wish is my command-Walter bowed, and then the familiar tones of Chuck Berry's song reverberated through the room.

_Just let me hear some of that rock and roll music…Any old way you choose it… It's got a back beat, you can't blues it…Any old time you use it… Gotta be rock 'n' roll music… If you wanna dance with me… If you wanna dance with me…_

Ella happily screamed when Peter lifted her of the ground and started twirling her around and tossing her up and down. Walter and Astrid were dancing together as well.

-Afro!-Walter exclaimed… -You've got some good moves, girl!

Olivia hugged the little boy as they watched everyone, feeling both calmed and happy.

Rachel's expression changed as she was looking at Peter and Ella, however, and no one noticed… She went over to stand by the window and a tear appeared in her eye. _Why is her own father such a bastard? _She was so sad that night, and she couldn't prevent it, even though God knows she tried really hard… Rachel wanted to be happy that evening, she wanted to be radiant and positive for her daughter, she… Just couldn't. The make-up… The beautiful red dress she put on for the occasion… Nothing helped her to feel better… It was all a façade…

When Peter and Ella finally collapsed on the couch, they were both panting of exhaustion and Ella's face was red, but happy. She gave Peter a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before running over to Rachel.

-Mommy, Mommy, this is the bestest birthday I've ever had!

-Yes, honey, you told me that. Mommy is glad you're happy, dear.

Peter noticed the change in Rachel's voice and eyed her warily. The effects of helium wore off, but… There was something else. Something just seemed off about her, she stopped being her usual chirpy self and he felt bad for her, remembering the conversation they had couple of days ago while they were sipping improvised pinacoladas. _She must be thinking about Greg… _

Olivia's sister was such a kind, warm woman, he thought. She didn't deserve to feel like this. Peter remembered her saying to him: "You really know how to cheer people up"… And he took pride in that because it was true… After all, he brought Olivia from the brink of despair so many times… Countless times… He was even ready to die for her, with her.

He stood up abruptly and announced loudly.

-Well, ladies, line-up… There's plenty of me to go around…-Peter was hoping that his joke will relax Rachel a bit and he was right, he did notice a small smile creeping up her sad, thin lips.

-Would you honor me with the next dance?-Peter came to her, beaming and she was so grateful to him, grateful for his kindness and for the way he noticed how she felt.

-Of course-she replied, winking at him, quickly wiping the tear from her eye.

-You know what to do, Walter… Chris de Burgh, right?-Peter urged his father.

-Oh, yes, of course, son, that would be quite appropriate, good thinking… Or maybe she could just have another piece of my cake-Walter fell silent noticing the expression on Peter's face. –Or not…

Peter and Rachel placed their hands around each other waists, and he winked at her impishly. Ella squealed somewhere below them:

-Can I dance with you too, Mommy, can I?

-Sure Ella-Peter replied casually-why not? This is how we do it, listen carefully, OK?

She nodded, eagerly.

-You put your left foot on my right foot, and you put your right foot on my left foot… So that you can stand on my feet. You got it?

-Yeah!

-You sure? Cause if you don't, it doesn't work… I used to dance with Walter and my mother like this, million times… Now grab my knees, and let our rhythm guide you. It's real easy, a piece of cake, right?

-But uncle Peter, I might fall over!

-You're gonna be just fine, Ella, hold on tight and you can move with us.

-Thank you-Rachel whispered softly.

Peter looked at her straight in the eyes and said, in earnest:

-You're welcome.

He brought her a little closer, embracing her gently, soothingly and Rachel's head rested on his shoulder as the ballad spread throughout the room.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight, I've never seen you shine so bright, I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance, They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance… And I have never seen that dress you're wearing… Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes, I have been blind; _

_The lady in red…Is dancing with me… Cheek to cheek… There's nobody here, it's just you and me… It's where I want to be. But I hardly know this beauty by my side, I'll never forget the way you look tonight…_

Rachel sighed deeply and held on to him as they slowly turned around, always mindful of Ella, who was now looking upward, smiling.

-It works, uncle Peter!

-Yes. Yes it does, sweetheart. I told you so, didn't I?-he beamed back. –You okay down there?

-Yes-Ella replied happily.

Peter leaned slightly and whispered huskily into Rachel's ear.

-Feeling a bit better?

-Yeah-she whispered back. –I am such a fool, Peter.

-It's normal, Rach. It's all normal… Take it out… Cry, if you have to… But you'll see it gets better. I promise you. I kinda felt as hopeless when…

He swallowed.

-Well, back when my mother died… And…

Rachel patted him on the back and that urged him on.

-I knew I'll never see her again. She was… She is… Irreplaceable in my heart. But I learned to live with that.

-I'm sorry.

-That's OK. Now, let me tell you look great in the dress, Rach-he murmured. -You truly are a lady in red. Greg is a blind man who didn't appreciate what he had. And you're amazing person, warm, positive and outgoing… Everything will work out for you. And I for one, know, that Greg isn't irreplaceable. I bet that tomorrow you'll be getting a phone call from that neighbor of yours…-Peter grinned wickedly.

She couldn't help but smile.

-Actually, yes… He couldn't come tonight since he was working up until late but… We are going to grab a lunch tomorrow… I still haven't told Olivia, though… She's in for a surprise.

His expression suddenly changed at the mention of Olivia's name.

-Look Peter… -she paused, unsure if it was any of her business but then firmly decided to talk to him. -About Liv…

-Let it go. Not anymore-he croaked and his voice became cold and unyielding.

-Please, just hear me out…

-Fine-Peter stiffened.

-I was watching her with you tonight… She seemed so… different than how I was used to see her lately… She was more relaxed, and maybe even slightly flirty… Trust me, we girls know about this stuff… Not to mention that she's my sister so I would know even better, don't you agree?

-I thought I knew her too. I thought I felt it, I swear to God. But then she pulled back, then she just left me standing there, so coldly, without even glancing back in my direction and what could I do, Rach?

-Give her time, Pete… She's not sure what she wants right now… But I really think she's attracted to you, if that helps…

His eyes darkened with anger and impatience.

-I am not so convinced. And I am so tired of… This. Dancing around… But thank you anyway.

He gently caressed her cheek with his thumb and hugged her even tighter, bringing her closer. Rachel inhaled the scent of his cologne and it calmed her down, somehow, he was so kind, gentle and intuitive, Rachel thought, and then she had the weirdest comparison play out in her head… Peter's demeanor actually reminded her of her and Liv's father… He had that same stillness and composure, that protective aura and a soothing tenderness with which he spoke to both of their daughters… Minus the sarcastic and witty persona, but… Maybe Peter was like that because life had been harsh on him.

The song ended but they remained in an embrace for a little longer before winking to each other and letting go.

Olivia's eyes didn't abandon the slow-dancing couple from the moment Peter approached Rachel.

_He asked her to dance in the same way as he asked me…. The nerve of the man… There really is no end to his flirting. What was all that about, then? Let me make moony eyes at Olivia and if that doesn't work, I'll just go after her little sister? Is he so desperate for "female companionship"? And Rachel… I'm speechless… She's practically throwing herself at him, hugging him, whispering to his ear… What's gotten into her? _-she simmered within. If looks could kill, Peter and Rachel would probably drop dead on the floor the very moment she started glaring at them disapprovingly. But then again, she thought, they did look cute, dancing with Ella, who was tagging along, standing on Peter's feet… Olivia felt an indescribable sadness deep within and her heart throbbed a little… _What if he really does like her, but he is nice to me just to get on Rachel's good side? That's quite probable, actually. And who wouldn't like her? Direct, fun, interesting, outgoing, warm… Everything that I am not. Well, except the direct part. And anyway, why do I care? They are both grown-ups, they can do whatever they like._

Why did she care? If he could make her sister happy….

Olivia felt the little boy's hand tugging at hers and she looked at him, distressed. His eyes studied her, _knowingly? _Olivia briefly wondered, disconcerted, and then he showed her a piece of paper he wrote something on. reteP.

-Peter…-she whispered almost inaudibly with the hint of melancholy in her voice and caressed the boy's head. He beamed and repeatedly looked from Peter to Olivia. She stood up, nervously, leaning slightly forward, resting her hands on the dining room table, glancing timidly in his direction without really understanding why she was doing it.

As if he had heard her, Peter had subconsciously chosen precisely that moment to turn around and look at Olivia. Their eyes locked for a long moment and he got ambered in hers, while the whole world seemed to be coming to a standstill. Peter slowly took in her standing curvaceous figure, that beautiful golden hair that fell perfectly and smoothly below her shoulders, and his mouth twitched upon noticing her exposed neckline, madly wanting to trace it… Then his gaze daringly dropped lower, meeting her deep cleavage and Peter almost groaned out loud, imagining how good her firm, full breasts would feel in his hands… How he would knead and fondle them with care… How her nipples would pebble below his skilled fingers, how he'd make her beg him to touch her, pleading for more, moaning…He idly wondered what color her nipples were… If he had to guess, he would say light pink… Her skin was so pale and soft… He couldn't imagine her having dark nipples…

His cock stirred uncomfortably in his pants, responding to the fantasy scenarios playing in his head. _Oh boy… And here I go putting up the tent again…_

Olivia blinked in confusion, gulping and hastily lowering her gaze… Was she imagining it or Peter was practically devouring her with his lustful eyes? That couldn't be possible. Olivia felt naked in front of him, she felt so exposed and she shivered a little… What kind of game was he playing with her and her sister? The bastard, she thought, angrily. She couldn't believe he would stoop so low… She sincerely thought the time he spent with her and Walter had changed him for the better, but now she wasn't sure… Peter was apparently the same smug, double-faced con man he always was, Olivia thought, disappointed. He actually was flirting with them both at the same time.

Peter quickly shook his head trying to calm down… _What is she doing to me… One look at her and I am a goner, with a raging boner…God, I need a drink._

He cleared his throat uncomfortably and he announced.

-OK, everyone… It's almost time to disband… It was a great party, though… Let's eat some of that delicious chocolate cake Rachel has baked and then we can go home and let these three pretty girls rest… Gonna go to the kitchen and cut the cake… It's the only way we can make sure Walter doesn't tamper with this one…

Once in the kitchen, Peter quickly but carefully pulled his shirt down over his pants and adjusted his pulsating boner so that it would fall down his right leg, instead of insistently, painfully pushing forward and… Well, instead of showing.

Then Peter washed his hands in the kitchen sink and gulped down a double shot of whisky to clear his sex-fogged mind. He took a deep breath and started searching for the knife. He found one in the drawers and began to cut the chocolate cake with care and precision. A shadow fell over him and he glanced up.

Olivia was standing in the door. Her eyes were… Expresionless, really. She seemed so calmed and composed, and yet there was something that bothered Peter, something behind her gaze… Like a hidden anger… He smiled briefly and nodded amicably, hoping she would not start yelling at him for some reason.

She didn't. But the tone of voice she used was so emotionless and leveled, so robotic. It hit him harder than any scream she might have unleashed.

-Even though I have to admit that you organized everything quite well, I must repeat to you that I do not wish you to do something like this, ever again.

-Point taken, Dunham-Peter answered in what he believed was calm voice. Inside, he was boiling with rage and his fingers trembled.

-I am glad we got that cleared up-Olivia continued, raising her chin. –Please, hurry up with the cake, because it almost quarter to ten. I have to drive the boy back to the hospital-she said informatively.

-I'll drive him.

-No, Peter, you will not. You have done enough tonight-Olivia declared without even acknowledging him.

-What the hell is that supposed to mean?-Peter couldn't control himself any longer and he growled menacingly, stumbling towards the infuriating object of his desire. He couldn't bear her obvious humiliating provocations any longer; he needed to talk to her openly… She was attacking him for some reason and if he knew Olivia Dunham… She attacked to defend herself. Did she feel threatened by him?

Olivia backed away warily, suddenly aware of his growing fury, but as he straightened up, the knife slipped from his left hand and a deep gash appeared on his right, which immediately started bleeding copiously.

Peter swore loudly as the blood spurted all over the kitchen, ruining the cake, his shirt and his pants. Olivia gasped and instinctively grabbed his hand, inspecting how deep the wound was. He pushed her away angrily, avoiding her eyes.

-It's fine. It's just…My clumsiness. I'll clean this up and… No big deal. Just… Leave me, Olivia.

-Peter…-her voice trembled slightly. –The cut looks deep. I'll go find the bandages and some ointment…

-Save it, Olivia. Don't bother-he muttered venomously.

Olivia gently took his right hand into hers and he moaned in pain, gritting his teeth. Her warm, soothing fingers caressed his torn flesh and, risking a sideways glance at her, he saw her softened eyes were filled with worry.

-It might get infected… Wait here… I think the bandages are in the living room.

-Don't let Ella come in here-Peter shouted after her.

Seconds after, he heard footsteps, but this time, Rachel entered the kitchen.

-Hey! How's the cake coming… Oh my God! Pete!-she exclaimed, covering her mouth.

-Yeah… Gulf War in the kitchen-Peter beamed, trying to sound positive.

Rachel quickly got to him and clasped his hand, mirroring Olivia's movements and that made him smile.

-Ok… Now give me your hand… That's right… You've been a bad boy-she joked.

-Karma is a bitch, what can I say-Peter mumbled in pain.

-There is some alcohol in the drawers, and the bandages are in the pantry… Just hold on a second…

Rachel moved swiftly through the kitchen, doing, as it seemed, five things at the same time. She quickly threw the cake into the trash and wiped the blood away from the counter and from the floor. Then she cleaned his hand with alcohol as Peter was wincing, looking at the deep mark embedded in his skin. It all took less than five minutes. Rachel was just unfolding the bandages and carefully wrapping up his hand when Olivia came back, babbling worriedly:

-Hey, um, I couldn't find the bandages anywhere, but I thought we can at least clean the wound with alcohol, and then Walter can fix you up when you…

She stopped abruptly staring at the two of them and Peter suddenly felt guilty although he didn't quite know why.

-Oh-Olivia said curtly. –But I see you are doing just fine. I'll go and drive the boy back, then.

Her voice was made of ice once again and she stormed out the kitchen door, slamming them loudly.

She repented as soon as she came out of the house. Driving quietly, Olivia was repeatedly shaking her head, confused and angry with herself. Was she jealous? She didn't want to be… She made a mental note to apologize to them both… _I behaved so horribly and… God, how embarrassing. I'll just have to say I was nervous or something…_

-There you go, soldier. All set-Rachel smiled gently at Peter. I'm afraid that shirt and those pants are probably ruined but… Does it hurt?

-Nope… I'm good now. It throbs a little but… I'll survive. Thanks, Rach.

-Peter-Rachel said, earnestly. –I think Liv is jealous of me.

-What?-he sighed incredulously. –That's ridiculous.

-Think about it, I mean… She saw us dancing and talking in hushed softened voices… Who knows what she thought. And then she saw me bandaging your hand… She likes you, Peter, I'm sure of that now… Jealousy is always a sign. A green eyed monster got her-Rachel grinned.

All the pieces of the puzzle started to come together in Peter's head. _Rachel might be right, But… What a strange thing for serious, stern, calculated Olivia Dunham to feel… Could that be the missing ingredient Walter was talking about? The jealousy._

-I don't know, Rach. But it's not fair. Who am I, a boy toy? When she's in the mood, she's all nice and flirty, but if I try something with her for real she immediately gives me cold shoulder. Basically, she wants someone to… What? Gaze at her lovingly, flirt with her, support her… And.. Be alone forever. How does that make sense?

-You have to trust me, Pete, go slowly, be there for her and everything will fall into its right place… For starters…-Rachel teased him… -I don't have to tell her I'm going out with the neighbor.

-Whoa. What are you… You actually want her to think there's something between us? I don't think I could do that to her… his eyes darkened with doubt. -I mean, if we suppose she actually does like me. It would torture her.

-Yes, but it would make her realize how much she wants you to be hers and not someone elses. And it's not like we're gonna date, Pete. You can call me up several times, I'll talk to her in front of you and… Tell you how it plays out. I want her to be with you, I want her to be happy. She's got a jackpot in front of her eyes and she doesn't even see it. You two are perfect for each other. Just the right amount of chemistry…

-Thank you-he replied shortly. –However, I disagree. I certainly don't think I am good enough for her. She's an angel, Rach. And I am a cute crook with a good sense of humor, but a crook, nonetheless. She could do so much better. I want her because… Who wouldn't?-he fidgeted and moaned desperately. –But that's just pure egoism.

-She wants you too, Peter, I assure you, I picked up all the little signs… And you really have changed a lot since my sister came into your life, you told me so yourself.

-That's true-he sighed warily. –I don't know about your plan, though. I'll think about it. Let's just leave it at that… I don't want to make my life any more complicated than it already is…

After he said goodbye to Rachel and Ella, Peter first dropped Astrid off and then he and Walter headed back to the hotel. His father eyed his injured hand warily and that was making Peter nervous.

-I'm fine Walter-Peter mumbled through his teeth.

-I will make you a powerful ointment tomorrow in the lab… That'll turn into a scratch in no time, you'll see, my son.

Peter parked in front of the hotel and came out to open the door for Walter when a vicious surprising blow struck him in the stomach, sending him face down on the cold hard concrete. Several more followed and he gasped for breath. He could've sworn the assailant, or the assailants made his rib crack. Then someone kicked him right in the mouth and he gagged, spitting blood.

-Not this again-Peter groaned in pain, without looking upwards. –My best shirt and my pants were ruined by blood just quarter an hour ago-he desperately joked, trying to maintain his dignity.

-Always a smart mouth, Bishop-his blood froze in his veins upon hearing that mocking, cold, gravelly voice. –Shut up if you know what' s good for you. There's more where that came from.

His eyes met the penetrative gaze of Big Eddie, surrounded by his thugs. Peter quickly counted them… There were five, in total, not counting Big Eddie. He stood no chance. _He found me. I'll be damned. _

One of the thugs seized Walter and pulled him out of the car. The old scientist shivered.

-Peter?-he whispered, seeing his son lying beaten on the ground. –What are you doing down there?

-Run upstairs to the room, Walter!-Peter barely managed to groan but it was too late. They grabbed his father too and the fist of one of the thugs locked with Walter's eye. He whimpered and covered his face, bursting in tears.

-Leave him alone!-Peter shouted, exasperatedly, sick with worry. _God… What are they going to do to him… Please don't let them hurt him._

-Is this your father, Bishop? The same guy you told us about… How you hated him, how you wanted him dead… How you thought him repulsive… How your mother's death was his fault? So now you "care" about this old lunatic? That's nice to know.

Peter shook his head at Walter's saddened face, knowing how all those words must've hurt him.

-Is that… Is that true… Son?

Peter couldn't look him in the eye.

-Gag 'em boys, and put them in the trunk. Let's have some fun in the warehouse. You'll remember the day you crossed me, Bishop. You somehow managed to avoid the car bomb, but now I am personally going to take care of you…

_Well, fuck my life._-Peter thought.

Olivia stopped in front of the hospital and turned around to look at the boy.

-Well-she whispered with affection. –Here we are.

Her expression changed in the one of the terror as she saw the boy convulsing and clutching his stomach.

-Oh my God!-she screamed… -What's wrong? Let me get you inside. It might've been something you've eaten…

He jumped up furiously and started writing frantically on the piece of paper…

PETER PETER PETER PETER Courtney Road 14. Courtney Road 14. Courtney Road 14. Courtney Road 14.

She swallowed hard and trembled with fear.

-Something's wrong with Peter?

The boy was now nodding repeatedly, now clutching his jaw and shaking uncontrollably.

Olivia didn't remember what she did next… Everything was hazy and blurry, as if in some kind of dream. She swiftly left the boy at the hospital, she called Broyles, and now she was driving like a maniac towards her only clue, towards the address written on a piece of paper. _Just don't let anyone harm him, please, just don't let him be dead… _

Her phone rang and she picked it up nervously.

-Dunham.

-Dunham, where exactly are you?

-Agent Broyles, sir… I am now approaching Courtney Road…-she whispered into the phone, her voice strained, tense and filled with worry. She wasn't aware of the tears that were running down her face.

-Stay put, Dunham. That's an order. I understand you are worried about Bishop but you should wait for the back-up. I repeat. Do not enter the building alone. They'll be there in fifteen minutes.

-I'm afraid I can't promise you that, sir… -Olivia hung up abruptly.

-Dunham? Dunham?-Broyles slammed his hand angrily on the wooden table realizing she turned off her phone. _Always so stubborn, dammit._

Olivia had to do this. With or without back-up. Peter Bishop's life was at stake.


	8. Big Eddie

Olivia parked her car at the beginning of the street, deciding she'd walk up to the number 14, so as not to raise suspicions.

As far as Astrid could tell, checking on Google Earth, the building where Peter was taken was some sort of old warehouse. She took several deep breaths. Her heart was beating like crazy. All she could think of was: _Not again, not again, not again... _And the painful images of bloodied, still face of agent John Scott sprung into her mind, temporarily incapacitating her to process any other type of information.

She couldn't lose Peter. Dammit, life was not fair. Everyone she cared about abandoned her one way or the other. Her parents died, Lucas left her without so much as a word of explanation, John lied to her and then he died as well. Not that she wasn't grateful for Charlie, for Rach and Ella. But it was just that there were so few of her loved ones left now... Olivia nervously bit her lower lip in frustration and ran her fingers through her hair, finally admitting to herself she was grateful for Peter.

For his constant, silent support, for his calming aura that would envelop her and dissipate her fear and insecurity. For his unconditional care. She was so numb and lifeless after John passed away. Peter's kind smile, his silly jokes, his gentleness... Olivia depended on his presence to survive another day, surrounded with never-ending grief that threatened to rip her apart. If he... If he died... She didn't know what she was going to do, how she was going to survive that blow.

She forced herself to calm down. Olivia needed a plan, needed to perform this rescue as if it were just another FBI operation, just another day on the job... Even though, for her, it was a matter of life and death.

She snuck up the back side of the old building and carefully peered inside through the dusty broken window. She needed to see who she was dealing with, why they had Peter, how many of them were there in order to think of the next step she was going to take. Back-up would be there in ten minutes top, but was it fast enough? And what if that person who had Peter, upon hearing the arrival of the FBI units, simply decided to... Kill him fast...

Olivia shook her head. Her chest was heaving. It started to rain and she welcomed the cold heavenly drops on her face while they mingled with her warm salty ones.

Peter was barely able to walk. He was covered in blood and his mouth hurt like hell. Big Eddie's thugs gagged him and Walter and they spent around twenty minutes in a small trunk, in the back of the car. All of his muscles were strained. Even breathing was painful. He was wondering how Walter was doing. _If something happens to him because of me... I would never forgive that to myself. He's like a child, he wouldn't understand why all those people want to hurt us. How are we going to get out of here?_

Peter honestly did not know. Normally, the cogs in his brain would start whirring like crazy, making up some sort of miraculous escape, but not this time. There was no way out. No one knew where they were. Olivia went to drive the boy back to the hospital, and she probably thought Peter and Walter were at the hotel. _We are going to die, he'll slaughter us like pigs and I won't be able to do anything about it. And if I know Big Eddie... He's gonna make it a hell of a show._

-Walk!-deep voice grunted somewhere behind him and second later he felt the searing pain in his lower back, where the man's boot kicked him. Peter staggered but forced himself to stand upright. He wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing him humiliated.

Peter blink several times, to adjust his eyes to the sudden strong neon light. They were in some sort of warehouse, filled with planks and building material. In the center of the brightly lit room there were two metal poles. The building was old and the roof was leaking... The floor was wet and covered in water and mud puddles.

Walter was already there, gagged, just like him, and tied to one of the metal poles. He was sitting in the mud, looking utterly miserable. He had a black eye and Peter could hear him whimpering as he was rocking backwards and forwards, humming to himself.

-Shut the fuck up, old man!-one of the thugs landed a blow on Walter's head and he cried like a baby.

Peter felt an indescribable rage rising inside of him, he wanted to rip the man's head off. He felt so impotent. _I brought this upon us. _Then the two thugs threw him in the mud as well, binding his hands with the chain, tying him to another pole next to his father.

Big Eddie watched him calmly and then he spoke in a mockery of kind voice.

-Boys... Boys... Where are your manners? Is this the way to treat our guests? My former associate and his venerable progenitor... Please remove those filthy cloths out of their mouths.

When they were both ungagged, Walter turned to look at Peter. His gaze was sad and frightened, he looked lost and disheveled and Peter's heart hurt. _He doesn't deserve this_.

-It's okay, Walter-he spoke softly to his father, trying to calm him as if he would calm a frightened animal. –It's gonna be fine. You're gonna be fine. Just... Calm down.

Walter nodded slightly, trembling.

-So-Peter turned cheekily towards Big Eddie, determined to stall him for as long as he could-to what to I owe the honor of your presence? Can it be? You flew over two thousand miles just because you missed me? I didn't know you cared so much about our partnership.

-Don't play games with me, Bishop-Big Eddie's pupils narrowed. –You know perfectly well why I am here... My friends at Boston located you pretty quickly after you left Iraq and I appreciated the information.

-So you want the money? Why didn't you just say so? Give me the number your bank account and the exact amount… I'll see what I can do about it…

-Save it, Bishop. You never knew when to shut up. I see you haven't changed at all… Like a stray dog barking at the car wheels, always provoking, always feigning courage… One fine day that car might just turn around and run you over… And who knows… Maybe that day has finally arrived.

Peter swallowed hard but his smile didn't abandon his lips.

-Come on… I'm sure we can work this out, like old pals that we used to be. There's no happiness money can't buy, am I right?

-You're not gonna sweettalk your way outta this one, Bishop. You crossed me countless times already. And it's payback time. I don't want your money anymore. I want your blood. And pain. No one crosses Big Eddie, remember that. I was furious when I heard you weren't in the car when the bomb went off in Kirkuk. But now I am thinking… Maybe it was a good thing. I can kill you slowly now… And enjoy the view…

He knelt on the ground and spat in Peter's face. Then he stepped hard on his right bandaged hand and Peter bellowed in pain, feeling that the injured flesh was starting to tear open and bleed again. The next blow that landed on his chin made him choke on his own blood. Peter gurgled, spitting red and took several deep breaths. He felt as if he was going to faint.

-But I really need to make this more interesting, don't you agree?

He motioned towards Walter.

-Sometimes the emotional pain is… Greater than physical one, don't you agree?

-Leave him out of this!-Peter was surprised when his voice came out as a broken, powerless whimper.

-Oh, but I don't think I will, Bishop. You see, this is all very amusing for me… And the fun has just started…

Big Eddie put out a cigarette on Walter's skin, and all of the thugs did the same. Peter's father wailed looking at the six ugly scars that were rapidly beginning to form and Peter tugged at his chains desperately, without being able to do anything but curse and shout.

-Boys… You know how to play baseball, don't you?-Big Eddie said lazily. They produced several bats behind their back and Peter couldn't contain himself anymore.

-Stop it, you son of a bitch! If you hit him with those, you're gonna kill him!

-Didn't I mention that was my goal all along? Strange. I think I did.

-What do you want from me? WHAT DO YOU WANT? I'll do anything, I swear to God!-Peter screamed desperately.

-I want you to die like a little piece of shit that you are, drowning in your own pool of blood. Nothing more, nothing less.

He swiftly lowered once again and he pulled out a pocket knife, ripping Peter's shirt open.

-Let me leave you a little reminder of my own. You're mine, Bishop, you are part of my gang and if you thought you were going to get out and run away from us so easily with all the money you stole… Then you obviously weren't thinking straight, were you now?

Big Eddie traced the cold blade across Peter's bare, bruised chest, sinking it into his sensitive skin while Peter was howling in pain. He clearly heard the soft thuds of the baseball bat and Walter's cries filled the room, reverberating all around and coming back even stronger. Peter couldn't watch as they hit his father mercilessly. Poor man was covering his head the best he could while the blows were landing on his legs, his chest and his shoulders. After the last desperate cry, Walter fainted and the thugs backed off, clutching their noses.

-The old man pissed himself and shit in his pants. He stinks like hell.

-Leave him for now-Big Eddie purred softly. –Playing is no fun if he's unconscious. Luckily, there is another toy for you.

Peter looked down his bleeding chest and there were two letters there engraved in blood. BE.

Pain was becoming almost unbearable but he didn't want to show Big Eddie how scared he was, how worried he felt… He howled in pain as the bats descended on his body. They weren't picky, they were hitting him everywhere and soon he felt so dizzy… Everything was hazy and Peter couldn't discern the faces around him… His body had become a mass of bloodied, beaten meat and the blood was trickling from his forehead onto his eyes…

He was seeing red. _So this is how it ends… _He thought of the life he led, of all the wrong choices he made. Of the only right decision he took when he decided to stay in Boston with Olivia. She was his guardian angel and he was becoming a different person because of her… And it was all in vain.

Olivia stormed into the room. She'd seen and heard enough. There were five men, besides Big Eddie but none of them had a gun at hand. She carefully slid behind Big Eddie, pulled out her Glock and placed it on his temple.

-Move away from him, you bastard-she whispered in a cold, angry voice.

-Well, well… What do you know… We've got company-Big Eddie whispered playfully.

-Do it! Now!

-I don't think so… My dear… At this very moment, the edge of my knife is at Bishop's throat. Should you decide to shoot, my hand will simply slip up and… I think you know what happens next. And we don't want to spill any more of his precious blood, don't we?

With tears in her eyes, she lowered her gun slowly, her eyes never leaving Peter.

Peter was lying face down in the mud puddle, swallowing dirty water. His mind was completely numb. He didn't care about anything anymore. He couldn't feel his limbs… He just wanted to give himself to the oblivion and… To sleep. To forget… But that voice… That sweet, trembling voice… Was waking up something dormant deep inside of him and his chin went up for the second as he was trying to open his eyes, coughing and spitting dirt and blood likewise.

-You'll regret the day you were born-Olivia growled at Big Eddie, while the two of his thugs grabbed her from behind, disarming her.

-And who might you be, pretty lady?-he mocked her. –I see you are wearing a dress… And a nice one at that, too… Did you have a date with Bishop or something? You don't seem to be his type… He likes his women giggly and cute… You're too stern for his liking…. All the whores he fucked in Iraq were sweet, wet and willing… You are no fun.

-FBI, you bastard. Prepare to pay for what you've done. In five minutes, my men'll be here and you will be under arrest. You'll never make it out of here without being captured, no matter what happens to me.

-Ah, you are the FBI girl who recruited this poor sod and coerced him into the service… My men have gathered a lot of information about you…So you think he's a good guy now, being in cahoots with you and all that… But he is a wolf in sheep's clothing. Peter Bishop would sell his own mother if she were still alive.

_Olivia! _Peter finally jerked up, urgently, staring at her incredulously. Walter was still out. _She's here. She's come for me_. A feeling of pride and gratitude washed over him realizing how much she cared about him. And then it was quickly replaced with fear and angst. _How could she be so reckless! She came out here alone… And now she's captured as well. _

-I must tell you though…-Big Eddie's fingers traced her cheek… -The information I got said nothing about how tantalizing you were…

He removed her coat, holding her gun is his hands, his eyes never leaving hers. She was left standing in nothing but a dress she wore at the party and the thugs whistled in approval…

Big Eddie leaned forward a little bit more and Olivia bit his finger, enraged.

-You're playing hard to get… I like that.

He motioned to one of his men, who quickly positioned behind Peter, placing the knife on his neck.

-Now, darling… Be a good girl and play nice, or something might happen to your boyfriend.

Peter roared, furiously:

-Leave her alone!

-Look who's up… Hello, Sleeping Beauty…-Big Eddie said, smirking. –Let me ask you something while you're still alive… How did a tramp like you manage to get in this fine lady's pants? What kind of lies did you tell her to make her spread these sweet long legs for your cock?

-Don't…Talk… About her…Like that! She's my partner, you asshole!

-Now… Now… There's no need to get angry…

Peter's and Olivia's eyes locked and they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, love and concern mirroring in both of their gazes.

-However, what you just said helped me realize you actually didn't… Get into her pants… I can't quite put my finger on it, Bishop… It's obvious you'd like to bang her silly… But no matter… It's even better like this… It'll be like in good old times… I'll just enjoy her delicious pussy first… You can watch… And then you'll get the leftovers…

-Noooo!-Peter yelled, tugging even harder at the chains, exasperated, but his strength was failing him… And the chains wouldn't budge… The tears ran down his face… He couldn't do anything, he couldn't… He couldn't protect her… He was the one who brought this upon her.

_I'll never forgive myself for as long as I live. _

-Hold her for me, boys.

Olivia was trying to wriggle out of their grasp but there were four of them and they were too strong. She felt the anger building inside her, sensing Big Eddie's paws on her body while he was standing behind her… His teeth sank possessively into her neck, she could feel his bulge pressing into her thigh while his hands went up to grasp her breasts and roughly roll her nipples between his fingers… She felt so humiliated, so.. Vulnerable…

Olivia remembered the only period in her life when a similar man dominated her like this, treated her with despise, and decided instead of everyone… He used to beat her and her mother up like they were garbage… Her stepfather… And she froze in fear, she paralyzed, she couldn't move, she couldn't do anything… Olivia was unable to react. She was feeling like a little eight year old girl again… She was so scared…

And then the lights in the warehouse suddenly flickered ominously... Several of them went out bursting simultaneously and some of the cables detached themselves from the ceiling… Peter looked up in disbelief and then his eyes rested knowingly on Olivia's focused face… _Her ability. _

-What was that?-one of the thugs asked, unnerved.

-Are you afraid of the storm, Johnnie?-Big Eddie mocked him, now dipping his finger between Olivia's legs, determined to enjoy the moment.

And that was when it happened.

Half a dozen of cables imbued with electricity flew down and crashed upon the two nearest thugs, electrocuting them instantly… As they were convulsing in pain, Olivia gathered her wits, kicking Big Eddie in the groin and incapacitating him. The three remaining men backed away, unsure what to do, and she managed to get hold of her gun, forcing them on their knees.

-Olivia, behind you!-Peter shouted, seeing how Big Eddie was slowly standing up …

She didn't even blink. Big Eddie was standing in the puddle of water, and her eyes simply flew to one of the remaining cables, forcing it downwards… Screams and smell of charred meat filled the warehouse while Olivia was sternly and calmly contemplating Big Eddie's gruesome demise. _He's dead. It's over. It's over. _

FBI back-up unit chose precisely that moment to barge through the door.

-FBI! Put your hands where I can see them! You're under arrest!

Olivia sighed with relief and shot an inquisitive glance in Peter's direction. He weakly nodded towards her seconds before fainting, burying his head in the mud.

-We need a team of paramedics here!-Olivia issued orders in a surprisingly strong, controlling voice, which sounded nothing like she felt inside at that moment. –Untie those men! Take them to the hospital immediately!

Olivia lifted her coat off the ground and started walking towards her car. She tried to empty her mind but all she could think of were those metal poles, that overwhelming stench of urine and feces, gashes on Walter's skin, Peter choking on his own blood… And Big Eddie's hand raking her body possessively, forcefully, making her sick…

She slowly turned the key in the lock and quietly entered her apartment. It was dark in the room. Olivia glanced at the nightstand watch. Midnight. _Ella and Rach are probably sound asleep in their beds. There is no reason why I should wake them up, I'll simply tell them about this tomorrow. I'll say Peter and Walter had a car accident or something and that they shouldn't worry. They don't need to know what sort of horror is lurking out there. Maybe now Peter's ghosts from the past will leave him alone once and for all… Or there'll be more of them to come?_

She took off her clothes and felt a sudden urge to throw all of it away into the trash can. Her feet quickly found the way to the bathroom and she leaned her hot, throbbing forehead on the washbasin, retching. Then she stepped under the shower, letting the hot water engulf her amicably. Water was running down her neck, down her swollen breasts, her stomach and her thighs, washing her clean, wiping out the dirt Big Eddie's hands had left…. Olivia scrubbed her body frantically, nervously, washing and rinsing, washing and rinsing, repeating the process until her hands hurt. And then she couldn't hold it in any longer, and she crouched on the cold bathroom tiles, shaking uncontrollably while the quiet moans escaped her lips and hot tears were streaking down her face. Olivia was once again torn apart by the memories from her childhood and she simply wasn't sure if she was ever going to be whole again…

The morning rays of sun found her staring through the window, with dark bags under her eyes. Olivia didn't get much sleep that night.

-Hey! What time did you return last night, I didn't hear you enter-Rachel startled her as she came into Olivia's room. –Olive…-Rachel scanned her face worriedly. –You look awful.

-Peter and his father had a car accident last night-Olivia explained in what she was hoping was a leveled tone of voice. –They are both at hospital at the moment.

-Oh my God!-Rachel clasped her mouth. –Are they OK?

-I… I don't know. I am going to go there now, and see what I can find out.

-Liv-Rachel grabbed her cheeks and forced her to look her in the eyes. –Are you alright?

-I'm fine-she croaked. Rachel wasn't so convinced but she let it go. _Olivia will talk if and when she is in the mood to do so._

When Olivia arrived at the hospital, she quickly found the room where Peter and Walter were held. Before entering, however, she wanted to talk to the nurse about the injuries they withstood and their severity.

-Mr. Walter Bishop was luckier, he has no head injuries, just one black eye, six gashes on his skin that are already healing and several bruises on his torso… His son, Mr. Peter Bishop… Is pretty gravely wounded, I'm afraid… Men who attacked them focused on him more for some reason… He has a head trauma, one cracked rib, and his chest, hands and legs are swollen. He has also sustained some cuts on his chest; it appears some sort of letters had been engraved just above his stomach… He has a deep cut on his right hand which has infected… Mr. Walter can leave the hospital this week, but Mr. Peter will have to stay for at least three weeks, or for an entire month…

-But he is going to be fine?-Olivia interrupted her impatiently. –I mean, his life is not endangered?

-No, the injuries are not life threatening…

-Thank you-Olivia nodded gratefully. –May I see him?

-I believe both of them are fast asleep, but yes, agent, you may go into the convalescence room. Just don't stay inside for too long, they need to rest.

Olivia slowly entered the room. Both Walter and Peter were sleeping, the nurse was right. She tentatively approached Peter's bedside and quietly sat on the chair next to it. Her worried gaze caressed his dormant form and she sighed inaudibly, in relief. She was just grateful he was alive. She managed to keep him alive. She did all it took and she pulled him through. Peter remained in her life, as her partner and as her friend.

And… And nothing else, she decided firmly… What she felt last night had to be passable, temporary. Peter Bishop must never become anything more for her, because… Olivia couldn't find the exact reason why she shunned his warmth, his presence and the pleasantness of his touch. But she knew that the job they were doing was too dangerous… You were here one day and gone the next. And if she got attached to Peter in that way… She would suffer. Much more than she suffered because of John. Olivia didn't know how she knew that, she simply did. And then there was Rachel too. She shook her head trying not to think about their relationship and focused on Peter once more.

Peter's head, right hand and his stomach just below his chest were bandaged. His breathing was shallow and fast. Olivia could hear him wheezing each time he drew a breath and she cringed slightly, feeling a tear forming in the corner of her eye. _What had you gotten yourself into, Peter?_

She remembered Big Eddie's malefic voice and his mocking… The way he described Peter, as a devil-may-care rogue, as someone who slept with whores and with the girls that Big Eddie had previously bedded…. Olivia simply couldn't believe that those stories were true. Looking at him right then… With his eyes closed, and his unruly hair… Peter resembled a little innocent boy while he was sleeping; he looked like a peaceful child, safely hidden in his own dream world. Olivia couldn't resist touching his face and her fingers slowly stroked his forehead, glistening with sweat; she removed a runaway lock of his somewhat curled hair from there, returning it to its rightful place. Then she gently caressed his slightly chubby boyish cheeks and smiled, reveling in his presence, in the sound of his alive, beating heart and in the warmth he radiated. Olivia's gaze then boldly travelled to his broad shoulders and his lean, muscular torso; her cheeks reddened at her thoughts. His chest was badly bruised and she frowned disapprovingly at Big Eddie's initials that were carved in there.

Then, all of a sudden, his eyelids fluttered rapidly, he thrashed in bed, moaning her name and Olivia felt like she wasn't supposed to be there, like she was intruding his thoughts.

-Liv… Olivia…-he was calling her name in dismay, wailing, clenching his fists. –Don't touch her!-Peter groaned desperately.

-Peter… Peter-Olivia whispered his name, carefully shaking his shoulder. –Peter, it was just a dream.

Peter's feverish eyes flew open and he almost sat upright in bed, before he realized his own body wasn't allowing him to do so. Seeing her heart-shaped worried face only inches from his made him smile broadly.

-Oliv…Olivia-he croaked, taking in his surroundings. –You're okay… Ugh… My head hurts like hell.

-Well, you probably hurt all over, considering the blows you took last night.

-I'm sorry-Peter looked at her in earnest, ashamed of himself, ashamed of what she had to go through to save him.

She only nodded ever so slightly, without saying a word, and Peter was grateful for that.

-How are you feeling?-she asked him tenderly, her eyes never leaving his.

-Much better, now that I know I'm not gonna die. Yet. However, the pain I am experiencing could be similar to the one that person would feel after being run down by an extremely fast train.

-I'm glad you mentioned that.

Peter looked up at her, puzzled.

-Rachel and Ella, and everyone else, for that matter, except Astrid and Broyles, must think you've had a car accident. I don't want them to worry more than they need to.

-Alright-he quietly agreed, and then he continued to happily scrutinize her beautiful face ever so slightly peppered with freckles.

-What?-Olivia inquired, playfully.

-How did you know where I was?

-Well, Mr. Baldilocks told me you were in trouble. He also gave me an address where you were held. And, he was right.

-And just when I thought that our job couldn't get any weirder. Listen, Olivia, about him… I found him a great foster home yesterday afternoon, just before I met with Rachel to organize Ella's birthday party. The nurse might take him there this week. She knows all the details about the family and apparently they are great, but I wanted to inform you so that you can check them out as well.

-Thank you-Olivia smiled.

-I should be saying those words to you, Olivia-Peter's voice was contrite, filled with self-loathing.

-Don't mention it, Peter-she shrugged, modestly. –We are partners. And friends. You would do the same for me.

-Yes-he said earnestly, frantically grabbing both of her hands. –Yes, I would, Olivia. I am glad you know that. We… We have our fair share of differences but in the end we watch each other's back.

-Yeah-she nodded. –Yeah, we do.

-To think that motherfucker almost raped you last night… I would rip his head off if I could Olivia. I felt so powerless back there. And what he said to Walter… What they did to him…

Olivia saw the tears gathering in the corner of Peter's eyes and she shifted uncomfortably.

–I don't know how I am going to look him in the eye when he wakes up. How am I going to explain all this to him?

-Peter…-Olivia felt his pain and she wanted to make it better. His trembling hands were still firmly holding hers in their panicked grasp. –Peter, don't torture yourself like that.

-You're too kind to me, Olivia. It was all my fault. Shady deals I had with him… Jobs that I've done for him… I knew what I was getting into and still I plunged even deeper instead of getting the hell outta there. And look what that got me into. This all happened because of my sheer stupidity, recklessness, desire to play with fire. I'll never learn. Somebody's life has to be on the line for me to stop being a complete ass. But not anymore.

-What do you mean?-she eyed him warily.

-I am leaving, Olivia.

-What? When did you decide this?-Olivia felt as if the power of his words hit her straight into the stomach, making it impossible for her to breathe.

-I had it on my mind all along, actually. While I was lying in the dirt, I was repeating to myself: If I make it out of here alive, I'm leaving Boston. No one else is going to get hurt because of me.

-Where… Where are you planning to go?

-Not sure yet. When I recover, for starters, I'll contact some of my… Weird connections-a wide grin adorned his face but Olivia couldn't force herself to smile. –They'll find me a job. But a good, honest job to start with. I need to redeem, Olivia. I feel so tainted and… If I hadn't met you… I would never be set straight, I would never walk the path of righteousness. But now that I have _seen the light_…-Peter winked at her and she knew it was another one of the jokes about her ability-I am going to try to be a better man.

-Peter… You already are. I mean… The fact that you know what you did was wrong… That's a start. You don't have to go away because of that-Olivia's eyes were travelling rapidly from his eyes to the floor. He could see she was upset. _Maybe she doesn't want me to leave? _His heart did a somersault and he boldly placed his hand on her cheek to steady her and to make her look at him.

Olivia looked lost and nervous as their eyes locked.

-I might come back one day. I am not sure. I don't do well in one place. So this won't be our last goodbye, sweetheart.

-Peter…-he loved the way she would whisper his name, rolling it on her tongue sweetly, always with the right amount of exasperation and rebuke.

-What, Olivia?-he replied casually, wanting her to open up, to tell him she wanted him to stay. _Because she clearly wants me to stay, I can see it in her eyes… She just won't admit it. _

Olivia cracked her knuckles in disarray.

-We need you back here. You can't just leave the division like that. Broyles isn't going to like it.

-Oh, come on. I mean, like I told you and him many months before, I am perfectly expendable. Another young, handsome scientist might replace me and no one would ever notice. I'm not actually sure Walter would notice it, either-Peter chuckled. –He'd probably think I got sun burnt or that I'm wearing contacts or a wig, something along those lines.

-It's not funny, Peter! Strange things are happening all around us every day. We need your help. You are part of the team and… It wouldn't be the same without you.

-Are you admitting that I started to grow on you, agent Dunham?-he inquired teasingly.

-Well, apart from being your irritating, cheeky self, you have many good qualities too.

-Such as?-Peter pushed her a little bit further, caressing her soft skin, without removing his hand from her face.

-Peter, listen. I don't want to have this conversation. You need to get some rest. Please reconsider your decision. Broyles thinks you are doing a great job, Walter is saner than ever with you around, and I am sure he will forgive you for what happened last night because he's your father and he loves you very much. Astrid loves chatting with you about the musical taste you both share... –her voice broke and for a moment neither of them spoke. There was a palpable tension in the room.

-You belong with us, Peter-Olivia finally added in such a low tone, casting her eyes downward. Peter wondered for a moment if he had heard her correctly.

-Honey…-he whispered softly, bringing her head closer to his, forcing her to look him in the eye, which she did, with difficulty. Olivia Dunham felt like a helpless prey, trapped in a snake's alluring, hypnotizing gaze…

-Uncle Peter!-Ella ran into the room, yelling his name loudly, jumping right on top of his bed.

-Ouch! Ok, kiddo, funtime's over. You can stay on my bed, but steer clear of my bruises, OK?

-Yes, uncle Peter-Ella replied obediently.

Rachel followed, smiling radiantly. Olivia quickly jerked her head back and stood upright, clearing her throat.

-Well we heard there is one bad driver here in room 419 and we came to meet him and reprimand him a little.

-You've heard correctly-Peter grinned at her. Rachel quickly sat on his bed and immediately took his hand in hers, gazing at his face worriedly. Olivia felt like an intruder and she fidgeted awkwardly, moving to stand over by the door.

-What happened? You look like you got hit by an extremely fast train.

-Yeah… I've looked better. Funny thing, I was just telling Olivia that I felt like I got run down by an extremely fast train.

-Well, that's telepathy…-Rachel deliberately announced. –Soon we might start completing each other sentences.

Olivia said nothing.

-So tell me, Ella, what have you brought me?-Peter asked, hugging the little girl.

-Mommy and I bought some bananas and oranges-she replied shyly.

-That's great! Those are my favorite!

-Does this hurt you uncle Peter?-Ella gently touched the bruise on his shoulder.

-Yes, yes it does. So I wouldn't do that again if I were you. But nothing to worry about, it'll pass.

-And what about grandpa Walter?

-He's gonna be alright. You can talk to him when he wakes up.

Olivia was observing them from the corner of the convalescence room. Peter's beaming face obviously brought joy to Rachel and Ella. They couldn't stop laughing at his witty remarks. Ella was resting sin his lap after he managed to sit upright with difficulty, and Rachel was holding his hand in hers.

_They look like a family. _That thought, that comparison, made her feel uneasy. More than anything, it made her feel like an outsider. _Maybe… Maybe this had to happen. I had to kidnap Peter from Iraq and bring him here so that he could meet my sister and make her happy. Their conversation flows so naturally, so spontaneously, so easily… There are no those awkward pauses, strange silences and misunderstandings which occur whenever I talk to him…_ _And if Peter becomes hers… Well I won't have to control myself anymore so much in his presence, to try to be reserved all the time… That would solve everything… And my sister will finally have the happiness she deserves_

But somehow, for some reason those altruistic thoughts weren't working for her anymore. And a different kind of voice whispered inside her mind:

_You sacrificed for him, you saved him… And still he wants to leave you or… To be in another woman's arms._

_-Why do I care?-she jerked her head, irritated. –He's a friend. A partner._

_-Oh, but you do care, sweetheart, and you know it-another voice, so similar to Peter Bishop's reverberated in her head._

Olivia sighed, her back turned to the happy trio. Then she finally gathered her strength, looked at them resolutely, and spoke coolly and calmly.

-I'll leave you guys to it. I see you are having a blast.-she managed a sincere smile.

-As you can imagine, there are some files to squash, and the job can't wait…

She grinned to her sister and her niece and nodded briefly in Peter's direction.

And then Olivia left, walking fast, each step taking her further away from Peter Bishop. And that was for the best, she convinced herself.

His cerulean gaze followed her intently, boring lovingly in her back as she was walking away. For the first time, Peter Bishop thought that there was hope. And that Rachel Dunham was right.


	9. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

Walter slowly stirred in a hospital bed and moaned quietly, looking around. Peter glanced at his father with worrying eyes.

Ella ran over to his bed and hugged the confused mad scientist.

-Grandpa Walter! You are awake! Mommy and I came to visit you and Uncle Peter but you were asleep so we were waiting for you to open your eyes!

-Hello dear...-Walter replied kindly, caressing her hair absently. –Now who might you be?

-Grandpa Walter... You were at my birthday party last night, remember? You brought that funny cake that made us laugh!

-Oh, oh yes... My goodness... How could I've forgotten? I am so sorry, Emma.

-It's Ella!-she pouted her lips.

-Ella. Right-Walter swiftly corrected himself.

-How are you, Walter?-Peter inquired urgently. –Maybe I should've let you drive after all-he smiled. -Me crashing into that truck was what brought us here in the first place.

-Peter, what truck are you talking about, we were… He caught the look Peter shot him and stopped talking just in time. –The truck, of course. It was huge, and red… It must've been transporting tons of liquorice. And my son here, he didn't see a thing. He slammed right into it… And then I fainted, I really don't remember what happened after that…

-Are you in a lot of pain, Grandpa Walter?

-It'll pass, my dear.

-Look what Mommy and I brought you! It's called an Ipad and it's Mommy's but she will lend it to you while you are here at hospital. You can listen to all the songs that you like! With headphones!-Ella announced proudly.

-Oh… Thank you very much… Er…

-Rachel-Olivia's sister smiled and Peter shook his head exasperatedly.

Ella placed one headphone in Walter's ear and another one in hers… They both started searching for an interesting radio station, chattering in a friendly, carefree way.

Peter turned to Rachel and smiled.

-Pete, you look awful. How long are you going to be stuck in here?

-Um… I think the nurse said… Around three weeks, or a month even, if I heard her correctly.

-That's horrible!

-Yeah, especially for me, I'm a man of action. But there's nothing I can do about it now, is there? I would kill for a book!

-Well, since Ella will probably insist on coming here every week or at least every ten days, you could give us a list and we'd see what we could do…

-Anything by Sheldon Kopp would be great, actually. Ever read him?

-No, I've no idea who he is…

-He wrote my favorite book: If you meet Buddha on the road, kill him!; I still haven't had a chance to look upon: An End to Innocence, What Took You so Long and The Pickpocket and the Saint… So… Feel free to bring them when you come again.

-That first title sounds so… Wrong.

Peter chuckled.

-Nah, you are just not into mystical psychological readings. Am I right?

-Absolutely. Normal girl over here, hello!

He beamed at her. It made perfect sense to him.

-Let me guess… You're probably reading a Jamie Oliver book?

-Now how did you know that?

-Well, you're a good Mum, and you probably want to treat Ella with the best meals she can have.

-That's right, Sherlock-she lowered her tone of voice. –Pete… Listen… Did we barge in at an inappropriate moment?

-Sort of. I'm not sure myself yet.

-Come on, Casanova, spill the beans… Your faces were inches away, for God's sake-Rachel whispered mischievously. –I felt like such cockblocker, Pete! It was obvious you were about to kiss her.

-Yeah… About that… I don't know what got into me… Normally I'm not so bold with her. I just… Sensed a strange vibration and…

-Well, hopefully you'll be able to pick up from where you left off… When I found Olivia in her room this morning, she looked like a zombie, I swear I freaked out. My guess is she hadn't slept all night. She was so worried about you, Peter.

Peter cursed inwardly once more. He hated the fact Olivia had suffered because of him. _Maybe she would be better off without me in her life. _

-Let's drop the subject for now. What's going on with you? Did you finally go to that long awaited lunch?-Peter winked at her, knowing that she'll start talking about it straight away, and hopefully forget about the scene she'd just witnessed.

-Oh, my, God! I did! Just today! We ate around noon, I was coming from there now, actually!

-And…

-And he is so cute, Pete! A real gentleman! He works as an architect and he lives alone at the moment. We have a lot in common. The man is as talkative as I am, maybe even more. He likes to cook, and to party all night long. I hadn't brought Ella with me yet, she was in a kindergarten, I wanted to find out more about him first but… I'm thrilled. And he's so freaking hot! Totally my kind of guy! Not too tall, tanned, dark hair, dark eyes… I always had a thing for dark-haired men, maybe because I'm blonde, I don't know… Greg is like that himself-she bit her tongue nervously when she'd realized what she just said.

-It's OK-Peter stated calmly. –You're not comparing. That's just your type of guy. I, for one, always had a thing for blondes-Peter charmingly smiled at her lopsidedly.

-Sorry, mister, I'm taken-Rachel joked with him and they both burst out laughing.

-And from what I know about Greg, he is a quiet, serious businessman who likes his meals hot and his woman quiet. So… It's obvious how you didn't get along. This new guy seems to be a much better match for you.

-I know, right?-Rachel giggled like a school girl. –So we're gonna see each other again tonight. Oh, God, I'm so excited. Gotta go and buy some new underwear-she continued to whisper. –I think I'm gonna go with red. That'll drive him crazy! I'm just gonna straddle him and…. Mmmm….

-Rach… Ok… Come on. Too much information-Peter smirked knowingly.

-I'm sorry Pete! You are so kind and talkative, just like me, I sometimes forget you're a guy. You really have a way with women… We just open up to you almost as soon as we meet you.

-Well, that's because I'm mama's boy. Statistics say that men who have grown up with their mothers or their sisters show emotions more and are generally more sympathetic… Actually, Olivia herself, who is normally so buttoned up, confided in me, and we'd known each other only for one month back then…. She told me everything about your stepfather.

Rachel's face wrinkled unpleasantly.

-I really don't want to talk about that son of a bitch. Let's go back to the more enjoyable topic: my neighbor! I'm finally gonna get some!

-You go, girl-Peter replied, amused.

-God, Pete, I missed sex so much. Greg hadn't approached me since Ella was two… I can't believe it's been three years already.

Peter cleared his throat. He was a bit embarrassed and not quite in a mood to continue talking about this subject in particular, but… Rachel seemed to wish to unburden herself so he proceeded cautiously.

-Um… You could've found someone just for that, you know…

-No-she replied firmly. –I might seem whacko and all, but I don't do casual sex.

She recognized the curious look in his eyes and added, smiling crookedly:

-Olivia doesn't, either. She hadn't been getting it on with anyone since her boyfriend died.

_Yeah. She's been getting some with her boyfriend's conscience in her mind lately. Post mortem sex and dream kisses. Sounded like fun_-Peter thought jealously but, of course, said nothing. John Scott's memories were finally out of Olivia's head and he didn't want to think about him.

- How about you, Mr. Walking Wet Dream? And… let me see… A Dime, Hunk, Hottie, Stud Muffin…

-Why are you calling me like that?

-It's not me, it's the nurses…. I overheard them talking about you in the hallway…

-Well, I'm known to leave an impression-Peter was pleased. –The redheaded nurse was really gentle to me today. I was wondering what was up with that.

-Apparently, according to her, you are a dream come true. And she'd only seen you covered in bruises and bandages… Imagine what she'll think about you when you recover and when she gets to unwrap your goodness. She'll probably hit you with something herself in order to prevent you from checking out of the hospital-Rachel giggled.

-She looks nice…-Peter replied vaguely.

-But you don't do casual sex?

-Actually, the answer to your question is no. I do casual sex. I always have. That's probably the only kind of sex I've ever done. No strings attached. And a lot of pleasure involved. My kind of thing.

-Wait a second…. After what you've just told me, you scoundrel, I'm not sure I want you to be my brother-in-law anymore…-Rachel said playfully, but her eyes were slightly sterner than a moment ago.

-You didn't let me finish. I didn't get some since Olivia kidnapped me from Iraq. Nine long months… For a guy like me, that's long overdue. And it's not like I didn't have a chance.

-Aww…-Rachel made a noise as if Peter were some kind of cute, cuddly puppy. –That's so sweet. You want to do it with her… And that's why you are waiting. Not many guys would do that.

-It's really rather disturbing and distracting, more than anything. You've no idea… And no, not many guys would do it. Heck, not even me! Not before I met her…-he finished, mumbling quietly and weakly, in frustration.

-Peter Bishop, I see that you are a changed man-Rachel said mockingly and solemnly at the same time. –Oh well… It's a good thing Olive's bed is firm… When you two get your hands on each other, you'll need something strong below you. Just don't bring the house down…-her eyes twinkled.

-I don't think that's gonna happen any time soon.

-Why?

-I am leaving, Rachel. As soon as I recover. I haven't told Walter yet-he added in a low tone of voice but it wasn't necessary, since Walter and Ella were singing loudly in another corner of the room, listening to "Old McDonald had a farm!" on Rachel's Ipad.

-What?-Rachel exclaimed angrily and Ella looked at her mother, slightly afraid. –It's okay, sweetie, Mommy is talking to Uncle Peter, you just play with Grandpa Walter some more and then we'll go home soon.

She turned to Peter with a furious expression on her face.

-You are not seriously thinking of leaving Olivia.

-Leaving Olivia?-Peter raised his hands impotently. –She was never mine to begin with. We're just work partners.

-Yes, she was-Rachel replied firmly. –She is. And you know that. The bond that you two share… The way you are around her and the way she is with you. You might bicker every now and then but it's obvious you'd give your life for each other.

_You have no idea_-Peter thought. _That's why I am leaving in a first place. So that she wouldn't have to give her life for me. My sweet Livia. _

-Why have you made this decision so abruptly? Is it because you think she doesn't like you in the same way you like her? You think that you'll never be together so you've decided to distance yourself from Olivia, to forget her? Trust me, Peter… You are so close. If you still want us to perform the plan we were talking about… She wouldn't need much. Just a gentle nudge. Her pride would be wounded and she would realize how much she cares about you. She would be yours for the taking.

-I am not sure I want to force her to go through something like that. She's had enough on her mind lately.

-One phone call. And then you'll tell me how she behaves at work afterwards. That's all it'll take, I promise-she grinned impishly.

-It's not just that we are not in love relationship, Rachel. Things are more complicated that you think-he lowered his head, decidedly refusing to say more.

-Peter-Rachel made him look her in the eye. –If there's some kind of problem… If something happened on the job… You can't run because of that. Those things will always be there. Your life will be on the line… Her life will be in danger… But… You'll always have each other, you'll always look after each other. Everything is going to be fine. Don't be a coward.

-I don't know what to do anymore-he sighed, holding his head in his hands.

Rachel didn't know what had transpired but she was quite intuitive. She understood Peter wanted to leave in order to shield Olivia from some kind of danger but she knew that it would ultimately do Olivia a disservice.

-Without you… She would crumble into pieces. And believe me, I know. I am her sister. Don't run away, Pete. Or at least promise me you'll think about staying.

-Fine. I'll weigh all of my options.

-I have to go now. I'll try to come with Ella again in a week or so. I'll bring you those books you were looking for. And Peter… Please, don't be stupid. You are exactly where you need to be.

With those final words, Rachel went out through the door, carrying now sleeping Ella in her arms and Peter was left in a room with his father. He gulped several times, knowing that the conversation they were about to lead was going to be hard on both of them.

-How are you, my son?-Walter asked calmly.

-I'm fine.

-You really do look like you slammed in a truck full of liquorice, full speed.

-Thank you for that assessment, Walter-he smiled cautiously in old man's direction. Walter wasn't reprimanding him and he was surprised.

-Walter…-he was looking at the floor. –You don't know how sorry I am. For putting you in danger, for jeopardizing your life like that.

-I am not sorry for that, Peter.

Peter jerked his head upwards, surprised.

-I am sorry because you lied to me. Nine months ago… When you just arrived in Boston… There was a suspicious man in the diner. You threatened him, and then you said to me you did it because he was harassing the waitress. I guess you didn't tell me the truth.

-No. I didn't-Peter looked uncomfortable. –Mostly because…

-Because you thought your poor mentally unstable father couldn't handle it?

-Something like that-Peter muttered, ashamed. Walter was looking far more composed than he'd given him credit for.

-Son, I just want you to be honest with me. Is there anything else I should know about?

-Yes. Yes, there is.

Walter sighed.

-Do you remember Tess Amaral?

-Tess? Now where did I hear that name… Oh, of course, Peter! She was one of the girls from your class! Blond hair, blue eyes… Very cute little thing, too… She was the one with whom you used to stay the longest under the dining room table at your birthday parties… Other girls were jealous of her… If I am not mistaken, you lost your virginity with her.

-Walter…-Peter tried to stop him, flushed, but Walter had received a flow of memories and he couldn't stop talking, proud that he actually remembered something from the past.

-And I was so proud of you on that day, Peter! My son had become a man. You were only fifteen years old, three years younger than I was when I lost my virginity with my chemistry teacher at high school. Those were the days… Now, where was I? Oh yes, you were only fifteen, and you already knew what to do… Of course, you had me, and your play friend Melissa that I had designed for my only son-Walter winked. –While other parents were giving their children the stupid birds and bees talk, I actually taught you female anatomy! Do you remember Melissa, Peter?

Peter groaned.

-I do remember Melissa, Walter. Probably because, when I was in my bedroom with Tess, having sex for the first time in my life, you were standing right in front of the door and yelling approvingly: "Remember how we did it with Melissa, Peter!"

-And you've performed very well, as I recall, since after that day… The girl practically lived in our house. And let me tell you, Peter, your mother was very worried about you back then… Once you spent three entire days with her in your bedroom… We had to leave you food on a tray in front of the door and I would turn the television on maximum in the living room downstairs so that your mother and I wouldn't have to listen to your primal screams…

-Alright, Walter, that's enough.

-And you were heartbroken when she left you five months later because of that problematic rich boy, what was his name… Michael Kelly… Yes, that's how he was called… She bewitched you with her feminine viles and left…

-I'm glad you brought that name up, Walter. Because he is "something you should know about". Tess and I have been in an on and off sort of relationship ever since that day you mentioned. We stayed friends… Soon after the events you were so picturesquely describing, you were institutionalized, so you don't know that. But let me fill you in on details. Tess would spend some time with me, and then come back to Michael… And she would behave like that repeatedly. I was secretly hoping she would decide to stay only with me but that never happened. In the end, she admitted she started seeing me as nothing more as a friend, as a shoulder to cry on. But she was fond of me. So three months ago, I met with Tess in a diner. She is still with Michael. And I found out he was abusing her, like always. She had those awful bruises on her wrist… Something clicked inside my head and I knew the bastard had to pay for what he'd done to her. I waited for him in the car, in front of their apartment and I beat him up… He has connections all over Boston. He might be coming for me as well.

-I see-Walter glared at him disapprovingly. –You've made quite a name for yourself in Iraq and in Boston as well. However, my boy, let me tell you that you did a good thing… What kind of a man beats a helpless girl? You did well, Peter, you defended her.

-Yes, Walter, but he might want a revenge now. I haven't seen him since, but, who knows. And after what happened last night with Big Eddie… What he did to you, how he treated Olivia… I don't want to endanger your lives anymore…

-What are you saying?

-I have to leave, Walter. I know it now. This is the only way Olivia and you are going to be safe. They mustn't realize how much both of you mean to me, because then they would torture you, use you as a leverage in our negotiations, or…-he paused a little. –They might kill you.

-Peter…-Walter started to sob in earnest.

-Hey… Hey… Walter…-Peter hated the fact he couldn't get up from the bed and hug his father. –It really is for the best. I would be far away from you but at least you two would be alive.

-That's not a solution at all, Peter… We would die of grief… Not knowing where you are… How are you… Are you eating well… You've gotten used to my morning crepes by now… You will lose weight out there alone, eat unhealthily, live only on those cheeseburgers and cheesesteaks! I will have none of that, do you hear me, Peter! I just got my son back, dammit, and I am not going to lose you again.

-Walter… That's exactly what I am thinking about as well. I am not going to lose you again. And this time, if they killed you… I would lose you forever. Try to understand the things from my point of view. Everyone I cared about abandoned my life at some point in time, one way or the other. Mom died… You were in a mental hospital. Tess dumped me. I was out there on my own. And when Olivia brought me here… In spite of the way I felt in the beginning… I managed to connect with you again, after so many years. And with Olivia. You, Olivia and Astrid… You are like a family to me. I have a home now. And I don't want to see it wrecked. If… If any of you died…. I don't know what I would do. How I would survive that life blow.

-You are selfish, Peter… You think only of yourself… I thought you had changed but now I see I am mistaken…

-How exactly am I selfish, Walter? I want to protect you!

-No… You want to protect yourself. You are afraid of what would happen to your psyche if we were to be killed… You are a bloody coward… And I did not raise you like that, son…

_Funny. Rachel said exactly the same thing._

-Don't be a coward, Peter… What we should do is stick together… Not disband… Have you ever considered we would be far more vulnerable if you tore us apart? When we are together, we are the strongest, we work as one, and no opponent can defeat us! If you left… Olivia would perform poorly on her duty, I wouldn't be as focused, Angelus would constantly start losing her patience with me in the lab…We wouldn't be able to do our jobs properly anymore… Maybe I would be confined to the mental institution again.

-Don't say that, Walter. I would never let that happen.

-Just… Promise me you'll think about staying, son. And I am not saying that just because of the emotional reasons I have. It would also be the most prudent course of action, trust me.

-OK.

-Now let's get some sleep, Peter… We should both be resting, and look at us, chattering away…-Walter started snoring lightly almost immediately after having said those words.

Peter smiled and closed his eyes. It was true, he felt unbelievably tired. Every muscle in his body ached unpleasantly. Were Walter and Rachel right, though? Could that be the solution to their problems? Stay in the group… And fight the bad guys together…

Olivia's face floated in front of his eyes as he was falling fast asleep, milky pale, sweet and concerned.

_You belong with us_. Peter imagined how her soft lips would taste on his… Their first kiss… It would have to be gentle and perfect, passionate and delicate at the same time. In it, he would express how much he really loved her. _Will I ever get another chance to kiss her, to show her how I truly feel? Or it would be better to sneak out of the hospital three weeks from now, just… Without telling her or Walter a thing… I hate saying goodbye. Even if I had to say it to you, sweetheart. Especially to you. _

Ever since last night, Peter was in awe of Olivia. Her strength, her resoluteness, her power… The way she put her life on the line for him. He admired her. Olivia was so tough and so fragile at the same time… And Peter wanted nothing else but to cradle her in his arms and give her his affection, his unconditional support. To save her from any harm that might befall her… And yet, ironically, he was precisely the one bringing that harm upon her.

Olivia was sitting alone in her bedroom, trying to sort out her clothes…. Her mind was racing and she couldn't focus on a task at hand. Rachel and Ella hadn't come home yet and she idly wondered was it possible they had spent an entire afternoon in the hospital.

_If he were to form a relationship with Rachel… And it seems that everything is going in that direction… That would be a good thing, right? He would have to remain in Boston. He would stay here to be with Rach and Ella. They would be happy. And I would see him every day… _

That just came out all wrong, she thought, trembling on her bed… And why was the stupid neighbor from the ground floor playing that song so loud?

_When lights go down, I see no reason…For you to cry. We've been through this before… In every time, in every season…God knows I've tried… So please don't ask for more… Can't you see it in my eyes… This might be our last goodbye… Carrie, Carrie, things they change, my friend… Carrie, Carrie, maybe we'll meet again… somewhere…again._

She lay on the bed, her lips slightly parted as she thought of Peter, for a hundredth time that day… That song fit the situation perfectly.

She was grateful there were no new cases…. Olivia had finished her report earlier that day. Broyles hadn't called yet, luckily, but he probably would call her soon, asking her just who the hell she thought she was, running off like that alone and putting an entire rescue mission at risk… Olivia knew she would have to endure his reproof.

_Peter… Oh, Peter, I have to get you out of my mind… Why is this happening to me? Why couldn't you be like Charlie to me? Like good old Charlie… No attraction whatsoever. No reaction. Just sincere friendship and partnership. _

_What had transpired today? What was he going to do? Was he going to kiss me?_-Olivia wondered.

She remembered how his stubble playfully scratched her cheek as they were dancing… And how those dark blue eyes were pinning her to one place, not letting go, not even for a second, while his arms kept her impossibly close to his chest.

And the way he took her head in his hands that afternoon… How he leaned forward, bringing her closer to him…

_His probing tongue and his teeth were harassing her lower lip, stubbornly asking for permission to enter her mouth and Olivia granted it quickly and willingly because she couldn't resist him any longer… His hands pulled her on top of him ever so gently and she was careful not to lay a hand on any of his cuts and bruises… Olivia's fingers traced the line of his chest, caressing his torso timidly, but determinedly, feeling his muscles twitch under her touch… And then Peter sat upright in his hospital bed, impatiently unbuttoning her shirt and dipping his head urgently between her breasts, inhaling her scent and sighing contentedly… As he began to lap at her right nipple, teasing her left one between his thumb and forefinger, Olivia felt the heat increase between her legs and her hands daringly traveled even lower, beneath Peter's waist… _

Olivia's eyes flew open. She slapped herself hard once, shook her head incredulously and practically ran into the bathroom. Cold water made her jump, startled, but at the same time it numbed all her senses, helping her to think clearer… Olivia sighed with relief, hoping that the overwhelming desire would soon disappear…

However, cold jet of water did nothing for the pulsating pink button between her legs, which kept asking for her instantaneous attention… It was the only place on her body that remained disturbingly hot and throbbing with desire even after several minutes have passes… And Olivia couldn't ignore that call anymore, couldn't run away from the demands of her starved body. She turned on the hot water and let her hand wander between her legs, starting to massage her swollen bud with her thumb. The tension she had been feeling while lying on the bed disappeared… Olivia could feel the lovely tingerling sensations she hadn't experienced for so long… She had made herself all wet and creamy and her clitoris was becoming harder and harder as she playfully stroked across it. Then Olivia started soaping her entire body, paying particular attention to her love button. She craved for an immediate release…

After having rinsed her body thoroughly, her left hand reached for her taut nipples and started to pinch them gently, first one, then another… Her right hand wandered off again… And she thought of Peter Bishop's handsome, mischievous smile, of his skilled hands and his penetrating blue gaze…She put her back against the cold bathroom wall, unable to stand on her own any longer, because she was trembling from the pleasure that she was giving to herself.

Olivia then turned to take the shower head. Once in her hand, she pointed the face of the head at her clitoris and jumped at the heat of the water. The water became tolerable with an adjustment of the water lever and she soon gave a throaty growl of pleasure as her hardening pearl was assaulted with the pressure of a rhythmic beat.

Her legs opened wider to receive more beating drops against her private parts, her back resting once more against cool tiles. The water was falling in a small circle and Olivia spread her thighs and let the falling torrent patter onto her. The merciless droplets lapped her clit, pounding and tormenting, and she imagined Peter kneeling in front of her, sucking and nibbling on her. Olivia whispered Peter's name, over and over, as she kept her eyes shut so the reality of what she saw couldn't intrude. Her whole body shook for the one last time and little cries escaped her lips as she came hard, shivering... "Oh Peter… Oh God… Yes! Yes!" were the last words she uttered uncontrollably, before collapsing on the floor, repeating to herself out loud: "You are a fool, Olivia Dunham".

This bathroom visit was apparently so much different than the one she had last night…And yet it was not different at all. The result remained the same… As the initial orgasmic, blissful shock that rocked her foundations was slowly fading away, she managed to get on her trembling feet and she bitterly wept in earnest, wrapped in a huge olive green towel, alone in her apartment and safely secluded from everyone's questioning eyes; her emotional release was as strong as her physical one had been just moments ago.

_After everything I did to save you… You still are slipping away. To another town… Or… To another woman's arms… Even if she is Rachel. Even if she is my own sister… God, Peter, it's not fair… I never wanted to start feeling all this… I just don't wish to get hurt again… I have to find the way to stop thinking about you in this way… _

She emerged out of that bathroom ten times stronger than she was before she entered in there… If something could be said about Olivia Dunham, it was this: after a complete, irrevocable defeat that might have brought her down on her knees, she would always try to rise as a phoenix from the ashes, and start fresh, anew.

Olivia stared hard in her own eyes in front of the mirror. She tied her hair in a stern, business-like ponytail, not letting it to flow freely around her shoulders. Somehow, she felt that such hairdo would also bind her own thoughts in one place, focusing them, not allowing them to run around and scatter God knows where, to all sorts of unwanted places.

_Let us just stop for the moment and analyze the situation. What exactly is the problem here, Olivia Dunham? And what is the solution?-_She asked herself methodically, expecting a rational answer from her mind, waiting for a solution to the currently laid equation of her life.

_The problem-It is obvious. I need sex. And it IS the only problem. All other "difficulties" that might have presented to me recently derive from that common problem._

_The solution-Find someone to have sex with. Regular sexual intercourse… Preferably someone you are comfortable with as a person. In this way, your bodily cravings will be satisfied and you will not… I repeat, you will not fantasize about your coworkers any longer._

And if Peter wanted to leave… Or be with her sister… Let him. What was it to her? They didn't even know each other for that long, Olivia consoled herself. It was only nine months. Nine months. After another nine months pass, it would be almost as if he had never existed, as if the bond they shared had never formed. There would be new people in her life, new friends…

If Peter didn't care about her enough to stay by her side, if he could abandon everything he, Olivia and Walter had built here in Fringe division over the course of time… And if he could shamelessly do it right after she almost died, after she almost got raped only to save his sorry ungrateful ass…

Then he wasn't worth her time and her thoughts. It was even better that he was departing. Her life would return into a typical, daily routine she knew and loved, routine that made her feel safe. She would distance herself from him once and for all. Let Rachel and Ella run to his bedside showering him with fruit and cooing worriedly. She did her part of the job. She rescued her colleague. What he decided to do with his life after it was saved… That… Was no longer her business.

Glancing one more time at her somewhat shuddering figure in the mirror, Olivia Dunham resolutely pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Lucas Vogel's number in Frankfurt.


	10. Ich Brauche Dich

**Hi, guys, here's chapter number 10! Not much happens in this one… It's maybe a tad too descriptive… More like an introduction to the next chapter. **

**Nonetheless, the story is progressing slowly and I promise I'll update it on regular basis… Something like every day or every two days… I have a clear concept in my head, I know how I want the story to end so the only thing that remains is to type it in its entirety. Chapter 11 will be more eventful.**

**Hope you all had a nice Thanksgiving dinner. It's Fringe Friday tonight, but no Fringe until 7****th**** of December. I am soo sad… **

**Here is a recommendation for a sweet Polivia song for you all; I've found it just recently on You Tube. It fits them perfectly! I suppose many of you have already seen this video. Enjoy! On You Tube, type Peter and Olivia Halo and then click on the first song that appears, it's been uploaded by Speedx0815. I absolutely love the scenes used in this one!**

Several long seconds had passed in anticipation before a slightly surprised male voice answered the phone.

-Olivia?

-So how did you know it was me?-she asked playfully, albeit a bit breathlessly.

-Who else would be calling me from US?-he smirked over the phone and Olivia had to admit he had a point. –I'm kidding, you gave me your number when we said goodbye at the airport. I am glad you called. Honestly, I thought you weren't going to. What's up?-Lucas added softly, with care. –Did you catch the bad guy you came here to visit couple of months ago? David Robert Jones?

-Nope. No, we didn't. Actually, after he escaped from his cell, as you surely already know, he mysteriously appeared here in the FBI headquarters… Later he somehow managed to run away again-Olivia didn't wish to drown him in the details of the case; she especially didn't wish to say the words such as "teleportation", "Disray device", "Alternate Universe", "ZFT manifesto" and "My newfound ability".

-Eh. That sucks. I sense there's something else you're not telling me but it's probably something I don't even wanna know. So… What's going on with you?-he whispered huskily.

-Um…-Olivia stopped for a split second wondering if she really wanted to do this but then her angry subconsciousness urged her to go on. –Lucas… Listen. I was thinking about you so much since the last time we've seen each other-that was a blatant lie but, then again, she was desperate. –And about what almost happened that night in your room… What you said to me…

-Yes?-his nervous expectation was almost palpable and she sensed a tiny smug smile forming on her lips.

-If you still want to… We could… We could give it another try.

-Olivia-he breathed in with relief and Olivia felt how pleased he was with her words. –Thank you. I was hoping this day would arrive, I… I don't know what to say. It's like a dream come true. You giving me another chance. It's all I've ever wanted.

-How about you say "yes"?-she teased him.

-Ok. Today is… Tuesday, right? Let me talk to my boss, and arrange to take a couple of weeks off. Maybe an entire month, if he allows me to. I could fly to Boston on Saturday night. Stay in a motel… And we could take it easy from there. No pressure. I am ready for you this time, Olivia. I have matured so much. You don't know how I curse myself for the way I treated you. You were the best thing that happened to me. My life was so empty since I abandoned you. And I never dared to call you, because I thought it would be selfish and wrong… You've no idea how I felt when I saw you again after six long years. It was as if life was giving me another chance.

-Let's not think about that now.

-You're too kind to me, Olivia… I don't deserve that, I don't deserve you. But I will do my best to earn your forgiveness.

-So I'll see you on Saturday? I'll meet you at the airport-she interrupted his guilty confession on purpose.

-You don't have to do that. I understand if you are going to be in the field, or, like, going through some case files. I can manage on my own.

-I know I don't have to. But I wish to.

-Great. See you then. Love you-he muttered seductively in the end and waited for a couple of seconds, but the only sound he heard from the other end of the line was the sound of silence.

_So that's done. _She started walking around the apartment, trying to calm down a bit. Olivia was always nervous around Lucas. He was her first love, her high school sweetheart. When she fell for him, she was merely a teenager; she didn't even start her training at Quantico… Olivia was very insecure when she was a young girl… Although Rachel was constantly telling Olivia how beautiful she was and how all the boys from her class were into her, Olivia somehow lacked confidence… She used to dress very plainly, and she would normally wear gray and black pants and dark oversized sweaters… She never wore her hair loose…

Lucas was… The most popular senior in high school…. And very handsome. A quarterback, as well… His most obvious match, Olivia thought, would have been a cheerleader… Not a stern, serious young girl who was only interested in psychology, forensic science and criminalistics, someone who never went out anywhere, who shunned male company. And yet he'd noticed her. Olivia recalled clearly how she believed he was nothing but a presumptuous, pompous prick, and how she was surprised after she got to know him better…. Lucas was funny, charming, pleasant, intelligent and somewhat shy and reserved, as Olivia found out later… He never did enjoy all the attention he was getting from the girls and his classmates… He liked to keep himself to himself and that was Olivia and he actually had in common. Also, he had an extraordinary sense of humor. He was always able to make her laugh, to unwind her after a stressful day at home or after hours of studying… And the way he could make her body react to him… It was amazing. It would take only a casual kiss, a brush of his lips, for Olivia to start trembling in his arms. Sex with Lucas was always incredible, overtly passionate and earth-shattering. The only thing that she never liked about him was his possessiveness and his bossiness. Lucas would sometimes control her too much… And he had those mood swings she hated… One moment he could be sweet and indulgent, and the next he would get angry with her over something stupid and he would verbally humiliate her… _Something like a bipolar personality disorder_, Olivia thought. One moment he would insult her, and he would apologize the next… Olivia never knew what to expect of him. She was, however, grateful for his support. Lucas thought she was brilliant, and he was one of the reasons she decided to go through the Quantico training, to become a full-fledged agent. Of course, she had wanted to work in law enforcement since she was a child, but, one thing was to desire something and quite another to achieve it for real. Lucas was there for her every step of that arduous road.

She spent five amazing years with him… Her longest relationship ever. They've managed to stay together even during her extensive training, and they would always find time for each other in the end of the day. Olivia was naively certain he was going to wed her, choosing to ignore the little signs that slowly started to emerge on the surface…

Their relationship was put on the test, when she could no longer see him each day but only at weekends… And then every other weekend. Lucas was beginning to respond irritatingly whenever she tried to explain that she simply had to remain in the FBI base that night or the next one. Olivia was trying to make him understand, and he grudgingly accepted that new schedule, and waited… It seemed the waiting was over on the day when she finally completed her training. They rented an apartment together and there was no one happier than Olivia when they began their new life.

However, when she started working as FBI agent, things only became worse for them. Being highly moral and responsible, and having a strong sense of duty, full of desire to prove that she would do her job well, Olivia gave herself completely, performing all the tasks that were asked of her, believing that she was the one to right all wrongs, to give unconditional help to the ones who needed it. And Olivia was content because she knew that in the end of the day she had a home to go to, and a loving, caring boyfriend. A place where she would forget all horrors that might have transpired during the day in the field. But she didn't know Lucas was gradually growing tired of waiting for her to come home in the night…. Olivia was lulled in her imagination, safe in her fantasies… And then Lucas snapped and ended everything, so abruptly. It was a wake-up call, the one that brought her to reality…

-_I can't go on like this anymore, fuck, Olivia! I barely managed to hold on to you while you were doing your training. I was just hoping that, when you were done at Quantico, things might become different for the two of us… You know, since moved in together… But nothing has changed. You're spending even more time at work than you used to spend before at your training sessions. It's just always going to be like this, isn't it? You, coming home late at night, or not coming home at all… And me, waiting for you like an idiot, preparing dinner… In this relationship, I am the giver and you are the taker! You sucked all the life out of me, Olivia! We used to be great together… We used to give so much to each other. _

_-I am giving you all I can, Lucas-her voice was drowning in the oncoming tears. –I love you so much. _

_-Not as much as you love your work. What if I suggested you to quit? To simply… Go elsewhere with me. Go live the life, explore the world! And then, maybe, in time you could find something else to do… _

_Olivia couldn't believe her ears. Something else… To do? This job was the job of her life, she has always wanted to be a federal agent. And Lucas used to understand that, he used to push her forward with his reassuring words…_

_-Lucas, we are grownups now, each of us has his own responsibilities, his own obligations. I cannot ignore that. I simply can't behave like a carefree teenager I once was. This workplace is a part of my life now. _

_-And me, what about me?_

_-You have always been a part of my life. You know that. _

_-Somehow that part of your life has gotten significantly smaller. Olivia, this job you're doing… It's taking you away from me. I am giving you a choice here now. Your work or me. You choose._

_-You can't simply expect me to do that, Lucas-she whispered exasperatedly. –I don't believe you've just said that. You can't force me to make that choice. My job is not taking me away from you. You are the one who is distancing from me. _

_He laughed bitterly. _

_-But it appears that you have already chosen. Goodbye, Olivia._

Just like that. After five years…. After all the plans they had… Christ, Olivia remembered awkwardly, they were even thinking about the names they would give to their children. She was heartbroken after he left. And angry with herself for not having noticed the signs before, for not doing something on time… Olivia was convinced she could've saved that relationship if only she dedicated more time to him…

Everything after Lucas didn't seem to last, partly because he shattered her heart and Olivia would find herself either not investing enough in a new relationship or completely avoiding guys who had a crush on her. She was certain that sooner or later, no matter how much they swore they loved her, they would leave her because of the job she was doing. Phillip Broyles came to her mind and she cringed sadly. His wife had actually abandoned him, taking the children with her, marrying his friend… Because Broyles, just like Olivia, got so caught up in his work… Because he dedicated his life to finding a serial killer and his family had suffered.

And then there was John. So full of understanding… So similar to her. That was the first time Olivia thought that maybe Lucas couldn't comprehend her because he didn't do a same type of job, he didn't know what it was like… The one year clandestine relationship with John did her so much good… He made her feel like no one else had in a long time. She bit her tongue. _And then he died. You didn't count on that, Olivia Dunham, did you? What's worse… Last night… It almost happened again. _

Trying to banish the thoughts of bloodied Peter Bishop convulsing on that warehouse floor from her mind, Olivia started for her bedroom, thinking she should definitely get some rest. Broyles had the horrible habit of calling around 6 a.m. and informing her about the new case. It was around half past ten, already night time and she decided to call it a day. Rachel and Ella weren't back yet and Olivia wondered where they were. _She couldn't possibly still be at the hospital_. Olivia thought of calling Rachel to check up on her but then she desisted. _She might be with Peter and I don't want to seem desperate. _As her head touched the pillow, she forced herself to think about her upcoming meeting with Lucas, and everything became clearer. Olivia Dunham had a new goal in life. And it made her feel so much better.

Surprisingly enough, when she opened her eyes in the morning, there were no missed calls from her boss. She tiptoed to the door of Rachel's room and found her and Ella sleeping together in a tight embrace. Olivia smiled and went to prepare a pot of hot, strong black coffee. Her cell rang only ten minutes later and she shrugged nonchalantly. _Well, it's not like I hadn't been expecting that._

-Dunham.

-This is Francis-kind gravelly voice she knew all too well was on the other end of the line.

-Hey Charlie-Olivia exclaimed happily. -What's up?

-I'm at the old Bishop's lab at Harvard. Thought you were gonna be here.

-Broyles didn't tell me anything…

-I wasn't calling in Broyles's stead. I need your help with a case I'm working on.

-Ok, sure, let me get ready, I'll be there in twenty minutes.

She found Charlie in her improvised office. He was looking around and he seemed a bit uncomfortable.

-Livvy… Look. I know you're over your head with everything you do for Fringe division, but… Me and the boys've been tracking down a serial killer for a month now. Elusive son of a bitch. Three victims so far… All elderly males. He apparently rips their throat open and then pulls their tongue out through the hole he makes in their larynx… It's like some sort of strange imitation of a tie…We have a theory about who he might be but we need to go through so many data… We could use some helping hands. I brought you this pile of archives… If you could...

-Charlie. You don't need to elaborate so much and to sound so apologetic. Of course I'll do it. You've helped me on my weird cases countless times. I'll get Astrid on it as well. We'll get back to you as soon as we find some useful information.

-Thank you, Livvy.

-Now don't you say another word-Olivia grinned and punched him on the shoulder. –What the friends are for? Oh… And… Love those sunglasses. You look like some sort of Italian mafia boss when you wear them.

-Glad you approve of my new style. How you're holding up?

-What do you mean?-her voice had a false cheerful ring to it.

-Broyles told me what happened on Monday evening. It must've been crazy… The goons, the mafia boss. You were lucky to get outta there alive.

-I don't really want to talk about it right now-she stated as firmly as her shaky voice allowed her to.

-Ok. Point taken. How are the Bishops doing? Broyles told me Peter Bishop was the one who got you in all this.

-It was hardly his fault. Man came after him. He didn't know.

-When he first came here, I didn't like him. Problematic past; he seemed so full of himself, he was obstructing the investigations, always pouring some smart-ass comments out of his sleeve. Irritating, really. In time I learnt to appreciate him. It appears that his father functions well only with him around… And he's become good at job as well… The shady people he knows all over Boston… Sometimes they come in handy when there is no other way to end the investigation. He is the guy to break the law for us when the need be. That, and he saved your life. I remember when he wiretapped Mitchel Loeb's phone. If he hadn't told you Loeb's wife was going to kill you, we wouldn't be having this conversation here today. From that day on, I started to look at him with different eyes. He's not an overall bad man. Just got a bit lost along the way, methinks.

-Well you won't be looking at him much anymore.

-Oh?-Charlie raised his eyebrows.

Olivia cleared her throat uncomfortably.

-He's leaving-she tried to sound nonchalant and she almost managed a leveled tone to her voice.-It's some… Stupid hero mission he thinks he's performing…Apparently, he believes that his departure would protect his father from… More criminals that might come looking for him. And… You know. That's fine. Maybe he's right. It's just… So abrupt-Olivia stopped herself on time. _Why am I saying all this?_

Charlie's gentle eyes looked at her worriedly.

-I don't think he'll leave-he reassured Olivia hoarsely, seconds after. –If he said that to you-Charlie proceeded carefully seeing how Olivia's forehead had wrinkled-it must've been in a moment of… Weakness… I don't know… He wasn't thinking straight. You all got hurt that night, one way or another and he didn't wanna see you go through all that again.

-Whatever Peter Bishop's reasons for his decision might be, I no longer care-she rubbed her temples tiredly. –I should get down to work. Let me start with your files.

-OK. And Liv…

She raised her head and he could see a single tear forming in the corner of her eye.

-Peter Bishop's not going anywhere. Mark my words.

Olivia merely nodded and swiftly lowered her head, put on her glasses, blinked heavily several times and forced herself to read the documents…The work was long and tedious but she did manage to find some useful information.

It was about one o'clock p.m. when she decided to take a break. She looked around the office aimlessly. It seemed so lifeless… So… Dull.

She could no longer hear Peter's sarcastic, exasperated voice that used to echo from the lab, retorting, saying things like "_Walter!" "Really?" "Excellent", "Now that's fantastic", "That's just wrong", "Don't eat that! That's a person!"_ And there was no timid knock on her door, there was no boyish smile, no wary facial expressions he made when he believed she was angry with him...

Her thoughts wandered off, recalling how he would bring her coffee every morning and… Just ask her how she was… And did she make any progress on the case… If she was tired, if she needed anything, anything at all…

_Olivia… If you need me… I'm here. _

The way his practiced fingers moved effortlessly along the piano keys… Bringing the world to standstill… To a place where nothing was relevant anymore… Where she was left just with the sound of the soothing tones he was producing and with his self-satisfied lopsided grin.

And in the evening… Peter would always know if she hadn't eaten all day, even though Olivia tried to conceal it poorly, and of course, failed miserably. He would spontaneously swing by, bring a pizza, a couple of beers, and then he would lift his feet on the table carelessly, teasing her, telling her amusing stories, trying to make her laugh. Gazing at her unabashedly with those radiant, enticing, electric blue eyes. A Cranberries song instantly popped into her mind…

_Electric blue eyes, where did you come from? Electric blue eyes, who sent you? Electric blue eyes, always be near me. Electric blue eyes, I need you. If you should go you should know I love you. If you should go you should know I'm here. Always be near me, guardian angel. Always be near me, there's no fear._

Then Olivia smiled widely when she remembered how Peter snuck up behind her once and stole her rubber band from her hair, making her chase him all around the office… And then he shamelessly claimed it was in her pocket all along… Peter and his magic tricks…

Olivia was incredibly terrified of the solitude she was left in now. Her eyes wondered off to her mobile phone and she reluctantly took it in her hand only to put it down again. She wouldn't call him. She wouldn't. She needed to wean herself off of Peter Bishop… If every day was going to be like this one from now on… Well she'd better get used to it. She looked forward to Saturday afternoon. Lucas would be here then and her thoughts would belong to him and him only.

Loud footsteps made her jump in her chair. It was Astrid and she was apparently carrying food. Olivia's stomach rumbled inquiringly.

_Has the sound of her heels always been so earsplitting?_

-Hey!

-Hi-Olivia smiled tiredly.

-I brought you some Indian food… I think you told me once you liked it… Hope you don't mind.

-Thank you. I really appreciate it.

-I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner… I know you needed me back here. I'll get to work straight away. I was at the hospital.

-Oh. Ok.-Olivia looked everywhere but in Astrid's face.

-Peter and Walter told me to say hi. Peter has personally asked me to check up on you every now and then to see if you eat regularly-Astrid burst out laughing. –And he sent you this.

-What is that?

-Those are some of the French fries he had for lunch today.

-Cute-Olivia looked perplexed.

-He said, and I quote: When Olivia tastes these, she'll forever stop complaining about the quality of the pizza I bring her. Oh… I already miss them both. The lab is so ghostly quiet without the Bishop boys-Astrid sighed. –I even miss Walter calling me Asteroid and Asterix… Who would've thought…

-Astrid-Olivia's cold voice interrupted Astrid's chattering. –Could we please focus on these files?

-Sure. Whatever you say. Sheesh…-Olivia heard her muttering as she was walking away… -What's gotten into her, she's so grumpy today…

Peter Bishop was lying in bed with a horrible headache. He couldn't fall asleep… Walter was already snoring again after eating both of their food rations. Peter simply couldn't bring himself to swallow hospital food so he elegantly skipped lunch.

_It's just that sort of stuff you can eat only if you're really hungry. Like… Dirt. Or rat tails._

He had been thinking about Walter's and Rachel's words all day but came to no definitive conclusion. Closing his eyes, he thought of Olivia.

_She's most likely working on a case right now… Either energetically apprehending a villain or methodically going through some case files. I wonder if she'd eaten… God, I miss her already. That's definitely not normal. Look at you, Bishop, one day without your "sweetheart", and you're all mushy. _

_Why didn't she come with Astrid? Meh, she's probably on a gruesome crime scene or something like that. Perhaps she'll come later today. Who knows, she might even wish to talk in private. What do I tell her? Should I just behave like I always do, and ignore what happened yesterday between us? Or… I could make a prelude to the conversation, ease her in… Send her a goofy SMS or something._

Peter took his mobile phone from the nightstand and stared long and hard at her name. Finally, he decided against calling Olivia… _ Maybe she's resting… Or she's in the middle of something. I could just wait for her to call me._

_-Or maybe you're a chicken, Bishop. Buc-buc-buc-buc!_

_-Yeah, that too._

Nothing else remained but to fantasize about her lovely, ever shifting eyes… They could be disapproving and dark green when he behaved like a clown, worried and olive green when he was wounded or hurt, incredulous and amber-colored whenever she saw him doing something utterly and completely stupid and unexpected, and gentle as a light green spring grass… When she listened to his drunken ramblings and confessions…

Peter Bishop was dreaming awake….

However, several days have passed, weekend came and yet, nothing significant had happened. Peter caught himself yawning several times of boredom. Walter had been checked out of the hospital already, so he joined Olivia and Astrid in the lab… Peter was left alone and he was wondering how the hell he was going to stay in the bed for another two or three weeks. And that was not the worst thing. Olivia didn't come to visit. He had been contacting Rachel, and she promised she would come on Wednesday… Peter was expecting her and Ella (and maybe Olivia) during the weekend, but Rachel texted him she couldn't come.

Oh, well, at least Walter and Astrid are regulars, Peter thought. Even Broyles called him to ask him how he was doing.

During one of his many heartbreaking, sobbing visits, Walter made Peter promise he wasn't going to leave Boston, at least for the time being. Peter was slightly angry with himself because he let his father's tears coerce him into staying. _Nevertheless, _he thought,_ maybe I could stay for now, just… Go with the flow. Keep my eyes open. If I notice anything out of the ordinary… I could easily leave._

When he asked Rachel about Olivia, she merely told him they barely saw each other since Olivia would spend an entire day at work in the last couple of days. Peter was puzzled. _Why didn't she come to see me? _There was something about that fact that wouldn't stop nagging on his brain. That wasn't like Olivia at all. From Tuesday to Saturday, Peter glanced more than hundred times over to his cell phone. His whole body was itching with impatience, with desire to speak to her. And yet he didn't dare to call her.

_At least the nurse is taking good care of me_. Cute redheaded nurse was practically drooling over him, entering his room every now and then and asking him if he was comfortable, if he was hungry, if he wanted anything…

_Yes, please. I want Special Agent Olivia Dunham. Here with me. God, I miss her so much after only five days… I definitely wouldn't be able to leave Olivia. At least not now. Not immediately. Not after she admitted I belonged with them… With Fringe division. But the shy way in which she had said it… As if she wanted to let me know I belonged with her._

And then it hit him. Olivia was behaving like this… Because she was angry. She was ignoring him… Because she was hurt after he told her he was leaving Boston! Everything started to make sense. _If I tell Rachel what I've decided… That I am not going anywhere for now… Not until I find out more about Michael and the way he operates… She will say that to Olivia and… Olivia might be relieved I am staying and she will no longer be angry with me…And when she comes to visit… I'll tell her how I feel about her. Now I just have to wait until Wednesday, until Rachel comes to see me. And then everything will work out for us._

During the working week, Olivia stubbornly and insistently continued to bury her head in a copious paperwork, like an ostrich. Astrid was pointedly avoiding her ever since the day Olivia snapped at her. She and Walter were busting their humps, working hard as well, talking about Peter in hushed voices. Olivia didn't need to hear what they were saying. She already knew Peter was fine, he was recovering. Olivia herself asked Broyles about Peter earlier that day.

The only good news was that it was Saturday. And Lucas was coming in the evening. Olivia went home early, around 5 p.m. She had a shower and she put on a light green pullover and a dark green skirt. She let her hair flow freely and she even put a little make-up.

Rachel whistled upon seeing her exit her bedroom.

-Hey, princess! You look amazing! Are you finally going to the hospital? You are long overdue-there was a hint of reprehension in Olivia's sister's voice.

-Um… Actually, no. I am going to the airport.

-To the airport? Where are you flying to? You didn't' tell us a thing.

-I am not going anywhere, Rach, I am going there to wait for someone.

-Oh, yeah? Whom? Do I know the lucky guy?

-Yes you do. It's Lucas Vogel.

-Whoa! THE Lucas Vogel! What's he doing in the US, isn't he, like, in Austria or Switzerland…

-He is in Germany. He lives and works in Frankfurt.

-And… He is here because…

-He is here because of me-Olivia replied calmly.

Rachel froze.

-Hang on a second. When did this happen? And how long is he gonna stay?

-Three weeks, maybe a month.

-So what, you guys like, don't see each other for six years and suddenly he senses this odd craving for you and flies across the globe to find you?

-I saw his couple of months ago in Germany. And…-Olivia hesitated. –We connected… I don't know… He apologized for having left me. He wants to give it another shot.

-Really, Liv?-Rachel was furious. –If he'd been a right man for you, he wouldn't have been able to leave you in a first place. Don't you remember how he talked down to you, how he constantly bitched about your job? How devastated you were after he dumped you? I was there, hello! In case you, um, need a reminder.

-He is a different person now. Lucas is now ready to commit to me; he understands how important my job is. He even left his job for an entire month.

-Olive… Have you ever heard of a saying: Don't reheat an old meal?

-No. No, I haven't.

-Ok, I admit I might've made that up just now. But you get the point, don't you? What you had with Lucas was a boiling hot broth. And then it froze. And now you want to reheat it. But it will never taste the same. Sorry about the cooking metaphors. I got carried away. My point is… You won't be compatible as you once were. Years have passed… He has changed, you have changed… Past should remain in the past. I mean, the only thing left you could possibly be compatible in would be…

Realization slowly dawned on Rachel's face.

-Tell me you are not gonna do what I think you are gonna do.

-What?-Olivia bit her lower lip in dismay, embarrassed in front of her sister. –I have my needs.

-Girl… Remember our teenage rule number one. NO CASUAL SEX.

-Maybe in time it wouldn't be casual. Perhaps we'd really reconnect. Rach, he was my first love. If I could make this work… I would feel better than ever… Well… Since John died. Please tell me you'll support me.

-You know I will-Rachel sighed, giving in. –But that doesn't mean I agree with what you're doing.

Olivia gave her sister a quick, grateful peck on the cheek and stormed out, making her way to the airport.

Rachel was left standing alone in the living room, dumbstruck and worried. She decided to keep an eye on Olive, even though Olivia was older sister. There was just something fishy in this story and Rachel was determined to find out what it was.

The loud buzz of her cell phone startled her.

"1 new SMS from: Peter Bishop". She clicked on "Read".

"Hey, what's up? Everyone's forgotten me. Everything OK with you and Ella? See you on Wednesday, right? How's Olivia?"

_How am I going to tell him? Poor Pete. "We're fine. And by the way… Olivia is dating her first flame again". _

She sighed. So many complications. After couple of seconds of thinking, she typed a simple, non-descript reply.

"Everything is fine with the three of us, Casanova. See you on Wednesday. I found you one of those books on the list, An End to Innocence. I hope it'll suffice. Bye!"

_That's just great. I am gonna have to be the one to tell him what's happening. And if I know Peter at least a little… This particular piece of information will drive him insane._


	11. Prince Charming

**OK guys, here's chapter 11! Let me share my scribbling plans with you… Lucas will be staying in Boston for at least one more chapter… Sorry to disappoint all those who wanted him gone immediately. **

**I mean, the man flew over the ocean and left his job for a while just so that he could have another chance with Olive, so he can't go back straight away, he deserves we give him a shot… Be patient…. I am most definitely not "Lolivia", but Polivia fan, (aren't we all ;) ) so everything will come in its place in due time…. :) **

Olivia craned her neck impatiently, looking over the heads of the passengers who were just coming out the door, dragging their bags and suitcases, seeming disoriented and scanning for the familiar faces in the crowd. Most of the people who were pouring through the gates looked tired and bored… Almost all of them were tall, blonde, pale-faced and business-like. It was easy to spot Lucas in such a uniform crowd. He was medium height, slightly tanned, with dark hair and thin moustache. He appeared laidback and aloof, flashing a seductive smile, while the other Germans gave the impression that they had the weight of the world on their shoulders.

Lucas's father was German himself, but his mother Lily was from Boston and he inherited her charm and good looks. They were shamelessly rich, they always have been. His father, Axel Vogel, owned a huge overseas company and he made a lot of money. He was also quite influential in Frankfurt as he made business deals with all sorts of important people. Lucas had felt overshadowed by him at all times, and that was something Olivia and he used to talk about quite frequently. That was one of the reasons he went for the military uniform in the first place, to taste the independence and freedom, to separate a bit from his family. However, after they broke up, Lucas actually moved to Frankfurt and started working precisely in one of the branches of his father's company. And he was good at what he did. So he had probably come to terms with the fact that he could collaborate with his father and still be a successful, prominent businessman. And that fact alone, along with his useful connections, was the reason Lucas was able to arrange her meeting with David Robert Jones in prison.

She waved to him timidly and Lucas quickly strode over to her, smiling broadly. He placed his luggage on the floor and embraced her warmly, holding her in his arms for almost an entire minute and Olivia felt slightly uncomfortable. She wasn't used to such a close physical contact, and the only people she would hug were her niece and her own sister. Olivia hadn't embraced Lucas for a long time so she behaved kind of reserved. Lucas, sure enough, felt her unease and he unwrapped his arms, while a flirtatious grin hadn't abandoned his lips.

Olivia looked at his warm dark-brown eyes and felt secure, as if she were on a safe, familiar territory. Then he leaned forward to kiss her fully on the lips but Olivia tilted her head a little so his mouth brushed her cheek instead; he was tickling her with his mustache and she giggled.

Lucas immediately understood she wanted this to go slowly and he accepted that, so he didn't insist on a kiss again.

She never felt like that with Peter, Olivia thought, so comfortable, so relaxed. Even simply talking to younger Bishop was like sailing through the uncharted waters, while all sorts of unimaginable, provoking monsters lurked behind those stormy blue eyes.

-Meine liebe Dame. Wie geht es Ihnen?

-Um… Mir geht es gut… Ich bin großer… Or something like that?-Olivia chuckled gleefully.

-Glad to see your German hasn't gotten rusty after all this time.

-I'm just kidding, Lucas. You know it hasn't. You heard me talking to that prison warden couple of months ago. Shall we? I have my car parked right outside. In which motel are you staying?

-I booked a suite at Liberty Hotel.

Her jaw dropped. That was one of the best five star hotels in Boston.

-For three weeks? That must've cost a fortune. You should've called me, I would've found you something almost as nice but much more affordable.

-Oh, come on, Olive. I like my comfort. You know money was never a problem for me…

-I do. But I don't see the point of wasting it, either-she replied firmly and he burst out laughing.

-Same old Olive. Nothing ever changes with you, does it?

She shook her head gently, amused, and he followed her outside the airport building.

Olivia turned on the heat in the car and Lucas started browsing through the radio stations.

-Some music while we are on the road?

-Sure.

A romantic ballad sounded in the car.

_Say you, say me… Say it together… Naturally… _

-Lionel Ritchie. He's one of your favorite singers.

-You remember that?

-Of course I do. Olivia, we spent five years together. I remember everything about you. Your favorite food, your favorite movies, colors, books, music, clothes… Places you loved to go to.

-I know we used to be very close-she bit her lower lip and Lucas noticed it. –But it was such a long time ago. I thought you've already forgotten. That… That you were seeing someone else.

-Well, I wasn't seeing anyone else. You were the only one I could think about since I… Since I did what I did. I had a couple of short relationships after that, after… us. It was never quite the same as with you and I would always end up leaving them. I matured a lot. I learnt what really is important in life. And one more thing, Olive… -his gaze drifted to her teeth that persistently harassed her lower lip. -There's no need to be nervous, Olive. We're taking this slowly. Step by step. Just being in your company… Is enough for me. It's more than I could've hoped for.

He placed his warm hand on her thigh and that somehow calmed her down. If she was the same old Olive, he was the same old Luke, maybe a bit more wary, a tad more patient, but comfortable like old house slippers that would soothe your callous feet, or like a comfy sweatshirt she'd always worn since she was a teenager and in which she used to watch the movies with Rach on her living room sofa while they pigged on the popcorn. She couldn't go wrong with Lucas Vogel.

-So you wanna come up?

-I was thinking you were going to get some rest. After all, it was a long flight.

-Actually, to tell you the truth, I slept through it like a baby. I'm not tired at all. How about I take you to dinner?

-What, now? It's nine p.m.

-Are you working on a case? Do you need to get back to your office?

-Nope. No new cases this weekend.

-Glad to hear it. You know, I could get ready in thirty minutes. Just let me unpack my bag, take a quick shower and we're good to go.

-Right. I forgot how fast and methodical you are.

-That's just one more thing on the list we have in common, Olive-he gave her a sincere smile.

Lucas was right. His punctuality and reliability were what Olivia liked about him. While they were living on the Northwestern campus as students, his dorm was so orderly that his roommate teased him he was like a girl. Their clothes were always neatly folded in the closet of the apartment they had rented, carefully distributed by matching color. She remembered how both of them would enjoy waking up early, at six o clock, like soldiers getting ready for the drill and watching the sunrise…

_- You've gotta be kidding me. What time is it?-Peter's sleepy, shirtless form appeared on his and Walter's hotel room door. His hair was a mess and his eyelids were half-shut._

_-It's four a.m.-Olivia said impatiently._

_-Oh, God…-he moaned._

_-Your phone was off the hook._

_-That's because I didn't wanna get woken up._

_-You need to get your father. There's something we have to see._

_-And that something…_

_-It can't wait._

_-Ok. Walter? Where are you? Oh, come on! Don't tell me you're in the closet again!_

-Are you OK?-Lucas asked her with a confused smile, seeing that her mind had wandered off.

Olivia lost the track of her thoughts and nodded hastily.

-I'm good-she shrugged. –So this is it. We're here.

Boston Liberty Hotel was certainly an impressive building. Olivia had never been there herself but she knew a lot about it. It was one of the tallest edifices in that particular part of the town and some of the rooms' walls were made of impenetrable glass in a way that practically, an entire wall was a window. _The view from up there must be amazing_, she thought.

-So I was doing some researching while booking online. The special suite I reserved for three weeks looks over Charles River and Beacon Hill rooftops, the Esplanade and the Back Bay skyline.

-Hey, I was just thinking the view must be great.

-It seems I can read your thoughts-he smiled seductively and she grinned back. –Listen to this, I brought the prospect with me:

"Each suite has a master bedroom with king bed, one and a half bathrooms as well as a separate living and dining area. The Liberty's 2,200-square-foot luxury Deluxe Ebersol Suite features wrap-around views of the city through floor-to-ceiling windows. The master bedroom, spacious living room, dining room with butler pantry, library, and master bathroom with a dressing room celebrate luxury in these Boston accommodations with contemporary furnishings and art work. Its 305-square-foot open air terrace affords a panoramic scene of the Charles River, Cambridge and the city of Boston."

-Butler pantry? The library? That just seems like an unnecessary luxury.

-You never know when these things might come in handy.

Olivia blushed, knowing exactly what he meant. During one of their romantic escapades in her last year of high school, they snuck into the library and made love, secluded in one of the corners between two old bookshelves filled with ancient yellow newspapers and documents no one really wanted to check out. It was the thrill of doing it and being in danger of getting caught. Luckily, no one found them there.

-I like the idea of the huge open air terrace-she said after a while. -It sounds nice.

-Come up and see. I won't be long.

-Um… Where were you planning to take me tonight?

-I got that covered too.

-You organized all this in advance?

-Try not to sound so surprised-Lucas smiled proudly. –I have also printed the information about the restaurant… Just give me a moment. Here it is… It was in my suitcase.

Olivia took out her glasses from the bag and started reading out loud, amused:

"L'Espalier… In the heart of fashionable Back Bay. Sophisticated and modern New England-French cuisine, with an emphasis on artisanal and New England ingredients. Three course Prix Fixe Menu, Seven course Degustation Tasting Menu, Seven course Degustation Vegetable Menu, Chef's Tasting Menu. Dress Code: Jacket and tie most comfortable, but not required. Valet parking available at both lunch and dinner for a fee…" Luke… Why?

-I wanted our reunion to be special and perfect…

-You really didn't have to do this. Besides, I'm not really sure I am dressed properly for this occasion. I'm wearing a skirt and a pullover, for crying out loud-Olivia hid her face in her hands, giggling. Lucas was really making her feel like a teenager again. _Leave it to him to surprise me._

-You are going to be the most beautiful woman at the restaurant, Olivia-Lucas's appreciative gaze caressed her body. –You look even better than the last time I saw you.

_-Don't be such a prude, Peter! Turn around and tell agent Dunham she looks lovely tonight._

_-You look lovely tonight, Agent Dunham._

-Thank you-she replied with a simple nod to Lucas's compliment.

-Always so modest. If you had wanted to, you could've been a top model or a great actress, Olive. But I guess saving the world has always been your true vocation. I admire you so much. I apologize for even thinking you would be happier doing something else.

-Let's not talk about that right now. Are we going up? I want to see the terrace already-she clapped her hands impatiently like the little girl.

Lucas came out of the car and then went over to her side and opened the door for her.

Once in the room, Olivia shook her head several times incredulously.

-This suite is approximately five times bigger than my apartment.

She turned around to look at Lucas and a small smile danced around her lips when she saw him folding his clothes and carefully putting them in the closet. He took out a big black towel, boxers, a clean white shirt, a pair of socks, black pants and a tie and placed them on the huge double bed. Then he stepped out of his shoes and removed his shirt. His strong, chiseled torso and well buffed muscles were slightly tanned and Olivia caught herself staring at him. Lucas saw her gaze in the mirror and winked at her. Her cheeks reddened guiltily.

-Do you want to join me in the bathtub? I am just joking-Lucas added quickly, seeing her surprised reaction and went immediately into the bathroom. Olivia could hear him say from the other end of the suite: -Help yourself with anything you want to and explore a little bit. I promise I'll be out in a minute.

She pulled a tiny wooden comb from her bag and nervously passed with it through her straight silky hair several times to calm down. Her eyes looked wide and frightened in the mirror reflection. _What are you frightened of, Olivia? _–she upbraided herself. _Everything is absolutely perfect._ She came out on the huge roof terrace and gasped. The view of Boston in the night was simply breathtaking. It was beautifully illuminated and she leaned forward to look down onto the street. People were crawling along the pavement like chattering multicolored ants, and cars looked like mere toys… Across the river, she could discern a familiar tall white building. A hospital where Peter was taken after the accident, Olivia thought. _How is he feeling? Oh, why am I worried about Peter Bishop? He's like a cat with nine lives which always lands on its feet. He's probably just fine. Broyles told me that he has made a speedy recovery. He should be out and about in two weeks. Knowing him, he'll doubtlessly check himself out even sooner, without telling anyone and simply leave in an unknown direction. Not that I care._

Peter was standing at the hospital window, staring in the night. He felt so lonely. _Funny thing is Bishop, previously, when you had no company, there was no reason to be lonely. Just you, yourself and the sky. Anywhere I roam… Where I lay my head is home… Having people in life apparently brings unwanted complications. Especially when you get used to them being around and when they are suddenly not around anymore. How did I live before? Before Astrid, before Walter? Before… Her. Heck, I don't even remember._

He looked over to the Charles River. Liberty Hotel was blinding him with its numerous dazzling lights. _Now, those people have style. And cash. Anyone who can spend a night there gets great grub. Not like us mere mortals. _

Peter's eyes sadly glanced at the untouched tray of plastic hospital food, as he liked to call it in his mind. An overdone beef steak and a couple of yellow dried salad leaves… _Life isn't fair, I guess. Mother to someone, stepmother to others. Well, I hope that Olivia is eating something nice at home, with Rach and Ella and not sitting on that horrid wooden chair in the lab office, ignoring her rumbling stomach._

Peter sighed, imagining Olivia in her apartment, with her sister and her niece, playing some silly game like "Simon Says" and sharing a nice, warm homemade meal. _Wish I were there._

He heard footsteps in the hallway and hurried to return to bed before he was found out but it was too late. The redheaded nurse saw him standing by the window and she looked at him reproachfully.

Peter flashed his most innocent boyish grin from the Bishop golden collection.

-Um… Hi. Maya, right?

She nodded with a small smile but her gaze didn't become any softer.

-I was just… Stretching my legs for a bit. No harm done. You see? And now I'm back to bed, like a good patient that I am-he grinned crookedly. –There is no need to be alarmed.

-Mr. Bishop, you shouldn't leave your bed under any circumstances. You are too weak and you should move only under authorized surveillance of the medical staff.

-Which means you, am I correct? So I am moving right about now… And… Under your surveillance. You see how easy it is to find a hole in the law.

Maya shook her finger at him but in the end she smiled.

-I've been a bad boy. I know… And I deserve to be punished.

She licked her lips unaware that she was doing it and Peter suddenly realized that the words he'd just jokingly said might have had an ambiguous meaning. _Me and my big mouth._

-But…-he quickly changed the course of action-There is no greater punishment than the one I am already enduring.

-What might that be?-Maya inquired mirthfully.

Peter motioned towards the intact food tray and looked at her with pleading eyes.

-I could really go for a pizza.

She cocked her head and simply said:

-I'll see what I can do.

No more than fifteen minutes later, she returned with a hot Margarita and even though his favorite was Four Cheese pizza, Peter didn't complain. He started devouring the warm food right in front of her very eyes and she simply stood there and watched him, amused.

-Oh, God… This is so good-he spoke with his mouth full of ham. –I owe you one.

-You most certainly do. Good night, Mr. Bishop-she leaned over to him, whispering in his ear and then she left.

-Good night-Peter replied absentmindedly, focused on his plate.

The restaurant was brightly lit and many couples were sitting together at the tables, talking in soft, hushed voices and holding hands. An elderly man was playing the piano. Olivia was moving her fork aimlessly around the plate. She wasn't hungry at all.

-The food is exquisite, Olive. Aren't you having any?-Lucas lifted his head off the plate worriedly, looking puzzled.

-I… I normally don't eat supper… -she murmured, but she took a bite in order not to offend him.

-Let me guess… You don't have breakfast either. Just a hot cup of coffee. Black, one sugar.

She smiled.

-And here I was thinking I was the only one with photographic memory.

-Tell me, how's good old Rachel?-Lucas suddenly remembered. -Does she still hate me?

Olivia burst out laughing at his directness.

-I don't think you really wanna know the answer to that question.

-That bad, huh?

-Yep.

-Where is she? Did she marry Greg? I know they were together for a long time.

-Yes, she did, but…-she shrugged nervously.

-Say no more.

-She and my niece Ella are at my place, actually.

-Am I allowed to come and say hi?

-Sure. Why not?

-So how about tomorrow at lunchtime?

-Sounds great. It's Sunday, we'll all be there.

-I hope I'll convince her I am back for good and that I am not planning on hurting you again. She has every right to be wary of me. -he said.

Then Lucas motioned towards the waiter and whispered something in his ear. The man nodded and went over to the pianist. The pianist then stood up, slowly bowed to the audience and announced:

-The following two pieces I am going to play are for a special green-eyed lady who is among us tonight, called Olivia. They are: Coldplay "Green Eyes" (piano cover) and an excerpt from the Bach's 3rd Brandenburg concerto.

Everyone in the restaurant looked straight at her, women shooting envious glances and men glaring approvingly. Olivia beamed at Lucas, not believing her ears.

-Luke…-she didn't know what to say.

-You don't have to say anything, Olive. This is just a minuscule part of what I think you deserve.

He took her hand in both of his, looking at her eyes meaningfully but she looked at her plate instead and Lucas stopped insisting. He sipped his champagne and said:

-The lyrics of this song express exactly how I feel tonight, Olive. How I've always felt about you.

_Honey you are a rock, upon which I stand, and I come here to talk, I hope you understand, That green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you, and how could anybody deny you, I came here with a load, and it feels so much lighter; Now I met you, and honey you should know, that I could never go on without you… Green eyes… Honey you are the sea, upon which I float…_

When the song ended, everyone applauded and Olivia whispered, moved:

-I am touched, really, Luke… I… This is so unexpected…

-And now… Your old time favorite, Bach…-he smiled knowingly.

While the familiar notes of the 3rd Brandenburg concerto filled the dining salon, Olivia closed her eyes, enjoying the soothing melody… And just then, out of nowhere, another melody crept up her mind and her heart throbbed a little.

_-Dunham. Any requests?_

_-How about some Bach?_

_-Bach? That's way too stuffy. What you need is some jazz._

_-Well I'll take what I can get._

"_There's a saying old says that love is blind_

_Still we're often told, "Seek and ye shall find"_

_So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind_

_Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet_

_He's the big affair I cannot forget_

_Only man I ever think of with regret_

_I'd like to add his initial to my monogram_

_Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb?_

_There's a somebody I'm longing to see_

_I hope that he turns out to be_

_Someone who'll watch over me_

_I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood_

_I know I could always be good_

_Someone who'll watch over me_

_Although he may not be the man some_

_girls think of as handsome_

_To my heart he carries the key_

_Won't you tell him please to put on some speed_

_Follow my lead, oh, how I need_

_Someone to watch over me"_

Olivia opened her eyes abruptly and declared apologetically:

-Luke… I… I am very grateful to you for this evening… For everything… Especially for your coming to Boston. But now I am so tired and I would really like some time to myself. Can we please go?

-Of course-Lucas stood up instantly, paying for the dinner, and giving a generous tip to the waiter. After that he opened the door for her and they came out together into the chilly night. She drove him to the Liberty Hotel in silence. Then, when they arrived at the front door, he awkwardly pecked her cheek and got out of the car. Olivia felt so bad. _The things he did for me tonight… And the way I behaved…_

She got out of the car and Lucas stopped, surprised.

-So I'll see you tomorrow?

-Yes. Will you come and pick me up at the hotel?

-Of course. During your stay here, I am your personal chauffeur-Olivia joked. She took his warm hands in his and leaned forward, gently and briefly touching his lips with her own. Lucas closed his eyes, enjoying the moment, and then he pulled her closer in a warm embrace.

-Until tomorrow, then…

-Until tomorrow-she confirmed.

When Olivia entered the apartment around half past eleven, Rachel and Ella were sitting on a sofa, embraced, watching the adventures of Pluto and Mickey Mouse.

-Now these are good cartoons, honey! Mommy and Aunt Liv used to watch them all the time when they were little… Not the today's so called Pokemons and Digimons, and what not… -she stopped explaining upon seeing her sister. -Olive! You're finally here. So the Frankfurt flight was supposed to land at six thirty p.m., and here you are, coming home at midnight… Is there something I should know of?

-We went out for dinner, that's all.

-A five hour dinner?

-Something like that.

Rachel could see her sarcasm irritated Olivia and that wasn't her goal at all. She needed to hear more juicy information, so she altered her tone of voice, giving it a more curious spark.

-So where is he staying?

-He's over at Liberty Hotel.

-At THE Liberty Hotel? And you're saying it so casually! Oh my God! Is he staying there for all three weeks?

-Yeah.

-The guy is loaded. Filthy stinking rich. Full of cash. I would've told you "nice catch" if I hadn't known it's Lucas Vogel.

Olivia looked at her reprovingly.

-You know, he asked how you were doing.

-Like he cares. The only thing that guy wants is to get into your pants.

-OK, that's enough, Rach, I won't allow you to offend him. He's coming here tomorrow to have lunch with us, and I hope you won't be telling stuff like this in front of him.

-Don't worry, I won't. Because I most certainly won't be there.

-Rach…-Olivia stared pleadingly at her sister.

-Oh, fine. Say no more… I'll be on my best behavior. And so will Ella. I understand how much this means to you. I just don't understand why.

-So what were you two girls doing?-Olivia inquired, changing the subject and hugging her sleepy niece.

-Mommy and I were watching cartoons-Ella whispered, accommodating on Olivia's lap. –Aunt Liv… Who is coming to lunch tomorrow?

-It's Aunt Liv's boyfriend, sweetie-Rachel replied.

-Aunt Liv, you have a boyfriend?

-Yes, honey. Why?

-Because when uncle Peter was telling me a bedtime story he said you didn't have a boyfriend and that you a were beautiful and sad princess who lived in a castle on top of the cold mountain.

Olivia cleared her throat uncomfortably.

-Aunt Liv… Is your boyfriend a handsome prince from a faraway land?

-Yes, yes he is, Ella-Olivia chortled.

-Oh, then you will kiss and have a lots of babies!-Ella embraced Olivia placing her head on her aunt's stomach. -Aunt Liv! Your stomach is sounding so weird…

-That's because Aunt Liv is probably hungry and she actually didn't have any dinner… As usual. Poor man. He paid for the food and you most likely didn't have a bite… Oh wait. It's Lucas. He's not poor at all. In neither sense, literal or figurative.

-Well I admit I am a bit peckish-Olivia smiled at her two favorite persons in the world. –Did you cook anything tonight?

-No, actually, since I knew you weren't coming, I ordered in a pizza from Damiano's. I had a couple of glasses of wine and Ella drank some apple juice… There's still some pizza left in the kitchen if you want it… We saved you three slices, I think…

-Since when do you order in from Damiano's?

-Oh, I've never heard of them before, but Pete told me to check them out… He said they were good and he wasn't wrong… He also told me that's what you'd all normally eat in the office when you had to stay at work at night…

-Apparently, he forgot to mention how much I dislike their food-Olivia chuckled, entertained. –Especially pizza. Ugh. It has that strong taste that it doesn't appeal to me at all. I would eventually eat it just to keep them company while we were working… And Peter would just goof around, eat everything within his reach and… Well… Be no help at all-Olivia chattered away, with a wide smile that made her face shine like a beacon.

Rachel looked at her sister knowingly. _She's so in love with Peter… And so oblivious to that particular fact… Well, I won't be the one to open her eyes for her… She would accuse me of God knows what… I'm not meddling in their business anymore… I just hope she'll figure it out herself on time._

-I think I am so hungry that I might even try some of that god awful Damiano's pizza. Which one did you get?

-Um… Four Cheese…. Ella likes that one.

-That's Peter's favorite too-for some reason, Olivia's voice sounded melancholic. –So… I'll just swing by the kitchen and eat a slice there… -she excused herself and hurried out from the living room.

Once in the kitchen, she sat on a small wooden chair and took a bite of Four Cheese. To Olivia, it tasted better than any exquisite dish she tried in the French restaurant that night and a single tear slid down her cheek. Olivia furiously brushed it off, knowing what that meant, and then she determinedly threw the half-eaten slice into the trash.

When Olivia woke up and glanced at her bedside table, she saw it was already midday. She jumped out of bed, ashamed of herself, hearing how Rachel was clattering with the dishes in the kitchen. Olivia couldn't resist and she peeked through the door to see what her little sister was doing.

-Hey! You slept a bit longer today than usual… I didn't wanna wake you up, I supposed you were tired.

-I know, I'm sorry. Force of habit. We normally don't have cases on Sundays so I always oversleep somehow. Do you need help with anything?-she added quickly, grabbing the nearest onion and the knife.

-Nope, I'm all done! And don't you dare touch that onion, your hands will smell bad afterwards. You wouldn't be much help at all… You know you're a lousy cook. Ella and I have been very hardworking this morning, we went out to the supermarket and bought all the ingredients we needed for today's lunch and dessert. I'm making bacon and mushroom pesto pasta… Keeping it simple… I hope Lucas is fond of brownies…I got some vine and champagne, too… I remember he liked it…-Rachel babbled away worriedly while she was supervising her pesto sauce and the baking temperature of the brownies that were already in the oven. Olivia suddenly hugged her tight from the back and whispered:

-Thank you so much.

-What are the sisters for?-Rachel winked. –You're absolutely welcome. Now go get ready and bring your German boy over here. I solemnly promise I won't poison him. Neither with my words nor with my pasta. I can't guarantee anything for the brownies, though…

Olivia went to her room to get dressed. She chose a simple blue blouse, accompanied with a dark blue sweater, tight clad jeans and her favorite black shoes. After doing some thinking, she also put on a pair of pearl earrings. _Peter would laugh so much if he saw me right now_-the idea came out of nowhere. "_Special Agent Olivia Dunham is wearing earrings; I never thought I'd see the day". That's what he would say. What would he think of Lucas being here? Would it… Would it bother him?_-Olivia pondered on that hypothesis shyly only to abandon it quickly, shaking her head.

The door bell rang and Rachel and Olivia looked at each other, surprised.

Olivia went to open up. Lucas stood at her doorstep, wearing black pants and a beige T-shirt and beaming openly.

-How… How did you know where I live?

-That's a secret I am entitled to keep-he replied enigmatically, kissing her cheek. –I didn't want you to drive around town only to bring me here, so I came by bus. Felt nice for a change. Haven't ridden the Boston bus for ages. People looked at me like I was crazy because all of the stuff I was carrying. Some presents for you, for Rachel, and for your niece.

-Luke, you really shouldn't have…

-Hi… -Rachel appeared at the door, wiping her hands on an apron. –Long time no seen.

-Hello, Rachel… Still hating me?

-You said it, not me…-she smiled a little. –However, I have to say that you look great… You haven't changed a bit… Years have been kind to you.

-Well that's good to hear. The same goes for you without saying.

-Always the flatterer.

-You know me.

-Come on in-Olivia smiled. –So…-she asked playfully... –Where are those presents?

-The roses are for you.

-What ro…

There was an enormous, beautiful bouquet of one hundred red roses on the right side of the door. Olivia clasped her mouth with her hand.

-Wow-Rachel said.

Ella came running to the door.

-Mommy, mommy, is that Prince Lucas? Can I see him?

-Well, hello, little lady. Are you Ella?

-Yes-she said shyly, looking at the ground.

-Now how would you like to receive a nice present, Ella?

Little girl's eyes lit up.

-Prince Lucas, my birthday was on Monday!

-Why am I a prince, Ella?

-Because you come from Grmny and it's a kingdom far-far-away.

Lucas laughed out loud in earnest.

-I like her already. I am sorry Ella, but I couldn't be here on Monday, so I brought you the presents today. Is that okay with you?

-Yay!

-So I got you a beautiful doll and a special pink dress just for the princesses!

-Lucas, why did you spend so much money on that, it wasn't necessary at all…-said Rachel.

-It's the first time I'm in Olive's apartment and I really wanted all of you to remember this special occasion. Money is not the problem, Rachel.

-Uncle Peter says that girls have to be pretty and smart… So I am going to wear a pink dress from Prince Lucas and play the science game I got from Uncle Peter! But the dress is my favoritest!

-Who is uncle Peter?-Lucas asked, smiling.

-Um…-Olivia was confused for a moment. –He is a colleague of mine.

-The guy who called you when you were in Frankfurt to tell you how the case was progressing over here in Boston?

-Yeah-Olivia replied briefly and casually.

-Hey! Don't I get the present?-Rachel pouted her lips, saving the day.

-As far as I remember you were really into cooking. So, I have brought you this year's Jamie Oliver's cook book edition-with 50 new recipes, expanded and with more detailed instructions.

-Oh my God! I could kiss you right now! I had one from 2006…. I really wanted to get my hands on 2009 one!

-And do I smell pesto and brownies in the kitchen? Since I have had lot of free time lately, I have become a pretty good cook myself. If you allow me, I'll show you some great tricks related to the art of brownie baking and making of the pesto sauce.

-Lead the way-Rachel agreed with a smile.

While the lunch was being prepared, Olivia absently took the roses and placed them in her room. Everything was perfect, so… Why was she so indifferent? Lucas was warm, sweet, charming… Even Rachel seemed impressed and Ella loved him immediately. However, to Olivia… He was still like a dear old friend from the past, a person she wanted to see, to spend time with, but… Last night, when their lips touched, she felt nothing, absolutely nothing at all and that was worrying her. She precisely called him because she remembered the explosive kind of chemistry they used to share, and the way her body reacted to his touch. But it wasn't there now, it wasn't there! She was so frustrated.

When they ate, she almost instantly excused herself, telling them that she had another migraine coming on and that she needed to lie down, previously promising Lucas she would meet him on Wednesday evening. He gave her all the space that she needed, and he didn't say a word of protest.

After he left, Olivia felt the door to her bedroom open and her sister came in. Rachel sat next to her on the bed and caressed her hair.

-Liv….

She raised her head tiredly from the pillow.

-Please don't start with Lucas.

-I wasn't going to say anything negative about him, actually. Lucas Vogel is perfect. He is loaded with cash. He is as hot as he was, or maybe even hotter, I mean, did you check out those abs? And although it pains me to admit it, I was wrong about his personality. And I am not saying this because of a Jamie Oliver cook book because my affection can't be bought with such a petty and trivial object, no matter how much I might like cooking. I am saying this because it is obvious he has changed. He has matured, he has admitted his mistake and this time he wants it serious with you, Olive. If you say yes now, you're as good as married.

-I didn't expect that from you-Olivia smiled. –So you don't hate him anymore?

-No, I don't hate him-Rachel sighed. –Happy now?

-Very-she yawned.

-I was, however, going to say something I noticed about you.

-What about me?

-I don't know, Olive. During lunch time… You seemed so absent, so absorbed in your own world… Lucas was dedicating all of his attention to you, and you were kind enough to him but it just didn't look like like you were there, you know? You were totally disconnected. You don't seem equally attracted to him as he is to you. No chemistry. Zilch. There, I said it. You can shoot me.

-I…-Olivia sighed. –You're right. It's still not there.

-What do you mean it's still not there?

-I love the way he is with me, his looks and his personality but I somehow don't want him… Still. I am going to intensify our meetings, see him more often; you know what I mean….

-Olive… I am going to tell you this just once. This is how it normally works… First there is chemistry and then you get to know the person better and the chemistry might become love… Or it might not. But chemistry is always there. From the very beginning. You can't just force it to appear later on. And if it's not here now… Then when will it be?

Rachel left Olivia's bedroom with these words on her lips, leaving her sister to wonder what to do.

Peter woke up early on Wednesday morning, humming a tune. When Maya entered the convalescence room, she was pleasantly surprised.

-You're in a good mood today, Mr. Bishop.

-Yeah, I know. I even ate my entire breakfast. You should write that down somewhere. Things like that don't happen very often.

-May I inquire as to the occasion?

-Today someone will finally come to visit me.

-The blonde woman with her daughter? Is she… Your wife?

-Nah. I'm not married. She's a friend. A very good friend, at that. She'll bring me a book.

His mobile rang and he jumped, unaccustomed to its sound.

-Sorry, I have to get this-he whispered to her apologetically and she left the room without question. -Bishop.

-This is Philip Broyles. How's it coming?-a deep voice rumbled in his ear.

-I'm doing fine.

-How much longer will you be staying in there, Bishop?

-This is my tenth day in the hospital, but the nurse told me I was recovering quite fast. I'm getting out in another ten days only.

-I was calling you to see what you had decided.

-Sorry?

-Are you staying or are you leaving Fringe division? I need to know now. In case I need to replace you, I better start looking now.

Peter paused a little before answering, firmly.

-I am staying.

-For how long?-Broyles's voice was doubtful.

-For an undetermined amount of time.

-I am glad to hear it, Bishop. You've made a good choice.

-Only time will tell.

-Report for duty in ten days. There were no new cases since you and Dr. Bishop were injured but there might be some coming up soon and we need you and him on the field.

-Okey dokey.

-Have a nice day.

-You too.

Peter suddenly heard loud squealing behind him.

-Oh my God Pete! You're staying!-Rachel jumped on him, hugging him happily. –I knew you weren't going to leave. I am so happy I overheard the conversation you had with your boss on the phone!

-Rach!-he returned the embrace. –Glad to finally see you after ten days!

-I'm sorry… I really couldn't come at weekend.

-That's alright. No sweat.

-By the way, here's your book, An End to Innocence!

-Thanks, I really appreciate it. Now I at least can read something in this boring godforsaken place.

-So how come you're staying? Why did you decide this? When? I wanna know all about it!

-I had a long conversation with my father and I understood he would be mentally incapable of processing the reasons for my departure. I really can't put him through this. That's not the only reason. I also thought about my mother…. When the incident in the lab happened…-he swallowed. When Walter got himself locked up into a mental institution…. Our family was destroyed. I perceived that as abandonment. I thought he abandoned us, I believed that he betrayed us. My mother used to say this to me every night before I went to bed: Να είσαι καλύτερος άνθρωπος από τον πατέρα σου. In Greek, it means: Be a better man than your father. Keep your people close. Protect the ones you love… And I was good at that. Up till now-Peter bit his tongue when Rachel's eyes widened in understanding. –But I intend to keep it like that. Whatever bad things life might hurl our way, I want always to be there for my newfound family so that we can fight them together. And that's the whole truth.

-I knew that in the end, you would make the right choice.

-Where's Ella? I missed that little pipsqueak!

-I left her with the nurses for a while.

Peter gave her a quizzical look.

-Why?

-Pete… I need to talk to you about something.

-Shoot.

-Do you know who… um… who Lucas is?

-Of course. George Lucas, the director of Star Wars! Who doesn't-he grinned boyishly. Seeing how Rachel didn't react to his joke, he continued to talk. –Ok… It's not him… Is this some sort of quiz? Because you are really making it very hard for me to guess, I swear… Let's see… Lucas, Lucas… Lukáš Rosol!

-Who's that?-Rachel had to laugh at his imagination.

-That's a Czech professional tennis player. What? Wrong again? Oh, I give up. It must be a renowned chef of the Italian cuisine I know nothing about. Is he an author of a cook book you've recently read?

Ella burst into the room precisely at that moment, laughing and shouting Peter's name.

-Uncle Peter!-she ran into his arms and tousled his hair.

-Hi, sweetie! Don't you look lovely today? Did Mommy buy you that pretty pink dress? Did you put it on especially for me?

-Yes uncle Peter, I wanted to put it on specially for you! Prince Lucas gave it to me as a birthday present!

-Did he really?-he winked at Rachel, not noticing the terrified look on her face. –Now I know who Lucas is. Mystery solved. He's a neighbor from the ground floor, isn't he?

-No!-Ella beamed widely. –Prince Lucas is Aunt Liv's boyfriend, and he comes from Grmny, which is a kingdom far-far-away! And he will kiss Aunt Liv just like in your story, and they will have lots of babies!


	12. Fever

-What?-Peter asked dumbly, assured that it was some kind of joke.

-Ella, honey, what did Mommy tell you?

-You told me to stay outside with the nurses and not to come in here while you talk to Uncle Peter-Ella looked at her feet guiltily.

-Please do as I say Ella, don't be difficult! Mommy will come out and invite you back inside. OK?

-But I wanted to show my new dress to Uncle Peter so badly!-Ella almost started to cry.

-And you surely did. _You did so much more than that_, thought Rachel exasperatedly. Now go and play with Maya for a while.

-Why?

-Ella! Now.

-You never let me do anything!-she stormed out of the convalescence room

Peter looked long and hard at Rachel's serious eyes, looking for some sign of denial. Anything at all that would tell him that what Ella had just said in all of her innocence wasn't true. But it wasn't there. It wasn't there and Peter felt chill slowly creeping up his spine and gradually devouring his brain.

He spoke unhurriedly, measuring his every word and Rachel started to feel afraid of the cold and calculated look that glinted behind his ice pupils; it was the look she had never seen before and it made her think of the life he had led before meeting Olivia. Of his life as a criminal, thief and a con-man.

-It's not a joke, is it?

She pressed her lips hard together and sighed.

-No. No, it's not-Rachel swallowed hard, unsure what to do and how to proceed.

-Tell me-his eyes were never leaving hers and she felt uncomfortable. To Rachel Dunham, Peter Bishop looked like a suddenly encaged, wary and cunning wild animal. Like a giant, powerful blue-eyed black panther which didn't slam randomly and desperately into the metal bars that now surrounded it, but tried to think its way out of the situation it was in, taking in its surroundings slowly and with a lot of caution. Rachel wondered what Peter would do when he realized there was no way out. Not for now. Would his apparent current calmness be substituted with a shear, unguarded rage? She didn't want to be there if and when such thing occurred.

He crossed his arms expectantly and Rachel's lips started moving of their own accord.

-Lucas is… Was… Olivia's first relationship ever. First serious relationship, at that. She met him at high school.

Peter raised his eyebrows without interrupting her and she continued hurriedly. Rachel wanted to give him a neutral, objective picture of events that had transpired, not wishing to enter into too many details so as not to harm him even more than necessary.

-They had been together for five years. She already saw them as good as married. But he left her soon after she started working as an FBI agent. That happened six years ago. It broke her.

She could sense Peter starting to stiffen slowly right next to her while his fists clutched the hospital bed sheets so hard Rachel thought he was going to rip them into pieces.

-Olivia met him again in Germany two or three months ago-she saw a bitter realization starting to dawn in the corner of his now darkened eyes but still Peter said nothing. –He told her he wanted another go. Olivia hadn't replied anything back then.

-But?-he finally croaked and cleared his throat.

-It was a surprise for me too, I swear! I didn't know what had gotten into her! After that day when all of us visited you at the hospital… Ten days ago. Olive just called him to come here, out of the blue. And he did.

-He's here?-there was an incredulous and broken note in Peter's tone of voice.

-Since Saturday evening-Rachel could see how Peter slowly closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down and taking a deep breath. –I couldn't tell you earlier, Pete, I swear. I just couldn't. It simply isn't the thing you throw at someone in a simple SMS or during a casual phone call. I wanted to tell you in person. And I wasn't able to visit before Wednesday. Before today.

-Is he… Is he at… Your place?-Peter's chest was heaving and Rachel was just plainly sorry for him.

-No. He's staying over at the Liberty Hotel.

-At the Liberty…-Peter shook his head in disbelief and his mouth twitched unpleasantly. –I see-he finally whispered resignedly.

-They went for dinner on Saturday. He came to our house on Sunday at lunchtime. That's when Ella got her dress.

-She likes him.

-Who?-Rachel said confusedly.

-Ella-he replied dryly.

-Oh. Yes-Rachel stated guiltily.

-Does he… Love… Her?

-He does-Rachel bent her head not daring to look him in the eyes.

-And Olivia?-that came out almost as an inaudible whimper.

-It's complicated.

Peter let out a hiss and grabbed her hand, boring his bulging, widening eyes into hers.

-Explain.

-She doesn't. Yet.

Peter was now shaking his head repeatedly. –Why call him, then?

-She wants to like him. And I guess…. At this moment, that's the only thing that matters.

Peter hid his face in his hands and sighed.

Rachel started babbling without being able to stop herself.

-Listen, Pete… I think I know why she called him all of a sudden… You told Olive you were going away, right? She was affected by that decision you had made… Maybe she didn't realize how much she cared about you up until that moment… And knowing that you are leaving… Made her wish to… Eliminate you from her thoughts, from her mind… So she…

-Replaced me-Peter whispered tiredly. _Well, fuck my life. Now I know how it feels when you work hard all your life for something and then someone who has good connections simply casually strolls in your stead, and gets promoted before you do, while you're just standing there like an asshole._

-Yes. But…This is good, look… We are making progress; we know what caused all this. I have a plan. Now we just need to tell Olive you are staying and then she…

-Please-Peter raised his hand and spoke in a leveled, robotic tone of voice. –No more plans. I am tired, Rachel. Of your plans, schemes, plots and machinations… She wants to like him, you said. And it's plain and simple from where I'm standing. Ladies choose. One can slam into the brick wall with his thick, stupid, hopeful head countless times, but until the lady he's trying to woo doesn't open the door, he's not getting in. And Olivia opened the door. For Lucas.

-Just because she wouldn't have been able to resist you otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to keep them closed to you.

-Whatever the reason behind that action was. She did it. And let me tell you that I didn't expect that from her-he started rabidly but then he suddenly shut his mouth and the tone of his voice became calm once again. –I don't want to dwell on this anymore. Just… Listen to me, Rachel. I don't… I repeat. I don't want you to tell Olivia a thing. Let her think I'm leaving. It's for the best.

-But…

Peter grasped her hands desperately, almost hurting her in the process.

-Let her think I'm leaving-he repeated quietly, half growling those words menacingly, and Rachel's heart almost stopped. She was so afraid of him. She stood up and nodded awkwardly.

-And don't come again. I'll be out of this godforsaken, forlorn and desolate place in ten days. No need to visit me before that. See you when I'm out of here.

-But Pete…

-Leave now. I wish some time for myself.

-Ella was so looking forward to spending some time with you.

-Oh, I beg your pardon. Why don't you take her to Prince Lucas? He seems to be good at replacing me in ladies' hearts. I'm sure he'll cheer her up in no time. Next thing you know, she'll be calling him uncle Lucas.

Upon hearing those words, Rachel hurried out of his room angrily, without looking back. She was panicking inwardly after having seen what the news had done to him. After seeing Peter transform completely before her eyes, from that witty, jovial, playful person into an unknown, still, stubborn, cold and cruel stranger she now wished never had emerged from his very being, Rachel knew what's coming. A complete breakdown.

When Rachel finally left, Peter sighed in relief. He didn't care that his words had offended her. _Alone at last._

But he was sorely mistaken. He was not alone. Peter Bishop was left on his own with his bitter thoughts, myriads of questioning, probing, tiny thoughts that appeared out of nowhere like hungry mosquitoes and started biting at the very fabric of his soul, drawing blood…

…_**And so the beautiful sad princess no longer lived alone in a castle on top of the cold mountain. Instead, she jumped the bones of a wealthy German guy and lived happily ever after…While the fool who cared about her was lying sick in hospital bed. She betrayed me.**_

…_**So that's why the phone rang six times before she picked up, panting… **_

_-Hello._

_-Hey. You're not gonna believe this, 'cause I'm not really sure that I do, but… I think that this might actually work. _

_-Walter figured it out?_

_-Well there are limits. Some… Issues and problems… But… Walter seems to think we can get the dead guy to answer some questions. _

_-Then we're on. I'll call you from prison. Eight a.m. tomorrow, my time._

_**I could clearly hear her ragged breathing then, but I didn't relate it to anything, stupid, love-struck moron that I was. I was just happy to hear her voice, excited to tell her good news. **_

_-You okay?_

_-I'm good. Thank you. _

…_**She was good… She was excellent, probably… Rolling around in bed with the guy she liked… Consoling herself, trying to forget the loss of John Scott. I was never in the picture. It was always someone else she longed for and someone else who would console her… Other men acted on the stage of Olivia Dunham's life, while I was merely an audience. **_

…_.She is… Different. More opened up. She smiles more. She talks about you a lot, she says you're really smart and funny…. She likes being around you…_

_**Lies… All lies… **_

…_.Don't give up on her. I know you won't…_

_**She gave up on me, Rachel… Jesus, she was the one who gave up on me.**_

…_.Oh, who cares about me, I wanna know who's next._

_-I care about you…_

_**All the nights I spent with a dick in my hand moaning Olivia's name, imagining of being with her and her only, abstaining from even thinking about other girls… She wasn't worth it. She didn't deserve my single thought.**_

…_.You're okay. You're okay… You're gonna be fine…_

_-Peter… Peter… _

_-I'm here. I'm here for you. _

_-Oh, Peter… It was so strange… And I felt cold… And alone… And I couldn't…._

_-It's OK now. You're out, you found your way out. I'm here for you. You're back…_

_**Where was John Scott when she was feeling like this? Rotting and decomposing, that's where.**_

_**Where was Lucas? Enjoying in his wealth in Germany, after previously having abandoned her, after having hurt her.**_

_**Who was the only one there for you, Olivia? God… Olivia… Jesus… Why?**_

…_.-John would've never lied to me like that. He loves me…_

_**And I didn't know that life was actually easy back then… When my only rival was a memory in her head. But now… Now there is someone else… Very much alive. And he is an ideal husband material.**_

…_-She always does things her way. She is really prickly. And she probably used to be a real flesh and blood human being who mutated in an unapproachable hedgehog at some point in her life. A hedgehog who uses every her spare moment to pinch me with her needles just to see if I'll bleed to death._

_-But there is an antidote for such transformation, my son._

_-Oh?_

_-And it contains three perfectly balanced ingredients: unconditional love, constant support and patience. The last one being the key ingredient, actually…_

_**Well guess what, Walter? While I was playing scientist for ten months, someone else took her away from me in a second.**_

…_Olivia!_

_-I need to do this! There is no other way. _

_-If you stay here, you are going to die! I am not doing this with you, Olivia! You're outta your mind._

_**But I came back, willing to die with her if the need be. Is there a greater sacrifice than that? And then she did it. That unbelievable, incredible, strong women turned off those lights and I still don't know how she managed to do it but I admire her so much. I've never met anyone who could do things that she does…**_

Some sweet memories pushed through the waves of persistent bitter thoughts, but even those just made Peter cringe even more in pain, realizing what he could've had.

…_Relax, Peter, and just… Let me guide you._

_I'm sorry about tonight. You know… For what I told you at the door… You were right. Ella is so happy. Thank you…_

_**The way she fit perfectly in my arms… How her gentle fingers caressed my hair and my back instinctively while we were dancing, even when she wasn't even aware what she was doing… And then she ran away from me. Dammit. Why didn't I try to… God, she was so beautiful that night. And to think it was just around ten days ago…**_

…_Move away from him, you bastard!..._

_**She was crying when she saw me on the ground, lying in the pool of my own blood. She… She came for me. Olivia put her life on the line to save me.**_

…_How did a tramp like you manage to get in this fine lady's pants? What kind of lies did you tell her to make her spread these sweet long legs for your cock?..._

_**A tramp like me, Big Eddie… Will never get into her pants… Because I don't deserve Olivia Dunham. A petty criminal and a flawless human being… Ain't gonna happen.**_

And then their very last conversation appeared crystal clear in his tormented mind and his heart clenched agonizingly in his chest.

…_Peter… You already are a better man. I mean… The fact that you know what you did was wrong… That's a start. You don't have to go away because of that. We need you back here. You can't just leave the division like that. Broyles isn't going to like it. _

…_We need your help. You are part of the team and… It wouldn't be the same without you. Please reconsider your decision. Broyles thinks you are doing a great job, Walter is saner than ever with you around, and I am sure he will forgive you for what happened last night because he's your father and he loves you very much. Astrid loves chatting with you about the musical taste you both share…_

…_You belong with us, Peter…_

_**Her lips were inches away… If something had actually happened between us… If we had actually kissed… Would she call that pompous prick Lucas then?**_

You belong with us. You belong with us… Those words were resonating repeatedly in his numb brain, inducing a powerful nausea and repulsion. _Did she really mean it, back then, when she said it? _

Peter Bishop's insides were burning, he felt as if strong jaws with sharp teeth suddenly appeared in his stomach and started tearing through his very flesh, eating him alive… And he couldn't get them out, he couldn't stop them…

…_You are not seriously thinking of leaving Olivia. If you leave, Peter… Without you… She would crumble to pieces. Believe me, I know…_

_**You don't know anything, Rachel Dunham. Without me… She would be perfectly happy with someone else and she wouldn't have to come running to save my sorry ass.**_

_**I'll just… Call Broyles. Tell him I changed my mind. **_

…_I will have none of that, do you hear me, Peter! I just got my son back, dammit, and I am not going to lose you again…_

_**Walter… I… Even if the thing I want most right now is to… To jump out of this bed and get the hell outta here… As far away possible from her, from her perfect life. I can't hurt Walter. I promised. I told him I was going to stay. He needs me. God, I thought Olivia was broken. I thought she needed me. Now she is whole again. But my father isn't.**_

…_Walter is saner than ever with you around…_

Drops of sweat were coming out on his forehead and on his torso. Peter was positively slowly shaking now, backward and forward, engulfed in nervousness caused by a horrible agony. His mouth formed a thin line and his chest and stomach were rapidly pulsating.

_I need to stop thinking about… This… But how? How, dammit? When it's the only thing I can think about. God, I'll become crazier than Walter has ever been._

_Should I tell her I… But why? Why now? What would that change? She has already chosen her path. I am not calling her. I am not humiliating myself because of her. Never again. Do you hear that, perfect, flawless, Olivia Dunham? Never again!_-he roared inwardly.

Peter felt sick. His body was almost healed but his soul was shattered and he was struggling not to let it show, fighting to keep it all inside, grasping the fistfuls of his hair with his trembling disobedient fingers.

It was already lunch time. Maya entered his convalescence room carrying a tray of food, smiling widely and humming a happy tune. Peter suddenly felt the urge to slap her across the face, to wipe that silly grin she wore plastered there, to tell her how there was no reason to smile. Not today. Not ever. Not for him. That optimism of hers irritated him like hell.

-Mr. Bishop, it's time to eat. How is my favorite patient today? Did you get the book you wanted? Now, I know you don't like hospital food. But you have to eat it all up. You've already lost some weight. If you want…-she winked naughtily…-I'll feed you myself. Although I've already spoiled you too much.

Her tone of voice changed as soon as her gaze fell on his shuddering figure and the murderous stare in his eyes; she winced, frightened of the change she found in Peter Bishop.

-Are you alright?

-Take it away.

-But…

-I said… TAKE IT AWAY! I AM NOT EATING THAT FUCKING SWILL!

Maya's eyes widened but she persisted, getting one step closer with a plate of chicken soup in her now trembling hands, having previously removed it from the tray laden with food.

-Just… Eat a little bit. Please…-she continued to insist. –You have to…-her tone of voice became almost pleading.

Peter was staring at the wall in front of him, breathing heavily, now barely registering her words so Maya approached him even more, boldly, although a bit warily. And that was a mistake.

Peter's left hand jerked up in a sudden blurry motion and slammed into her, sending a dish full of hot liquid straight on her white coat and scorching her hands in the process.

The nurse yelped, and went for the door, but Peter was faster. He jumped out of bed, firmly grabbed both lapels of her coat and whispered venomously, his feverish eyes boring into hers:

-Don't you ever… Do that again. Do you hear me? Never.

Then the full realization of what he had just done hit him as he saw tears forming in her warm brown eyes. His grip loosened in repentance and Maya had just enough time to run out of the room.

-I'm sorry-he croaked, whispering to the now empty room. His body was sorely feeling a lack of oxygen, he needed some air, he… He couldn't breathe.

Peter staggered across the room and opened the window a bit. His head was spinning, the white walls were closing in on him, the bright lights of the Liberty Hotel were mocking him from afar, and Peter wished he had Olivia's power, her ability, to turn them all off, to make them stop blinding him. To tear the goddamn building apart, to bring it down…

Cold night air didn't help at all. The dizziness was apparently there to stay and Peter's legs were wobbly. He barely made it to bed when he collapsed, feeling his body temperature raising way above normal level. Peter was sweating and shivering, his head was throbbing like mad and all of his muscles seemed to ache at once in a glorious dolorous symphony. He was so thirsty… He hugged a pillow with his free hand, bringing it closer to his chest, and whispered Olivia's name loving her and cursing her at the same time.

When Maya cautiously came back some time after that, without having informed anyone about what had just transpired between them, knowing there must have been some reason for the sudden violent shift in his demeanor, Peter's skin was already burning, being consumed by the inner fire of fury, helplessness and jealousy.

-105 Fahrenheit-Peter heard Maya's voice as if it were coming from somewhere far far away. He felt enveloped in a grey, ominous fog, without being able to move. Two shadows were towering above him and another voice said: -That's a high fever. Keep me informed. Maintain him hydrated all the time. If his body temperature doesn't drop any time soon, we can expect tremors, convulsions and hallucinations to kick in.


	13. Open Your Eyes

**Hello, everyone! Chapter 13 coming up! :) And since number 13 isn't the lucky number… You are guessing this isn't such a happy chapter for Peter and Olivia fans. Still no Polivia here… Mostly Lolivia, with addition of a nice father and son moment. You'll just have to be patient. ;) **

**Can you believe we haven't seen a new episode of Fringe for over two weeks… Looking forward to a new Fringe Friday on December 7****th****! In the meantime, you should all check out the photos from the yesterday's Fringe 100 episode wrap up party, they are awesome! **

**However, there is no photo of the dynamic trio and there is no Torvson photo… :( Too bad the leads haven't taken a picture together… Oh well… Only five more Fringe weeks to go and then the show is gone forever… :( :( :(**

Wednesday afternoon had come and Olivia was standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom, trying to decide what to wear for yet another day out with Lucas. It unnerved her. _All these dates… It's so much easier going to work, _she thought exasperatedly. _Black pants, black jacket, a shirt and my comfy black shoes… Now I have to match colors, to put a little make up… _Not that she thought she didn't look nice after checking herself out in the mirror, but Olivia Dunham was a practical woman and she wasn't all that interested in fashion and fashion details.

Last time she saw Lucas Vogel was on Sunday, when he came at her place and had lunch with her, Rach and Ella. Lucas texted her on Monday and on Tuesday, constantly wishing her good morning and good night with sweet romantic words and writing how he couldn't wait to see her again. Olivia was slightly uncomfortable in such situations, because there was an obvious discrepancy between what she felt for him and what he felt for her. Her sentiments lacked intensity still, but she was hoping that would change. Her replies were short and dry, yet civil and kind, something along the lines of "Me too" or "Good night. Sleep well". Today, he decided to take her to the cinema, and she picked a movie that had just come out, "The Time Traveler's Wife". Lucas actually wanted to watch a romantic comedy but for some reason Olivia felt better with science fiction movies.

-Well, there's bound to be at least some romance-she teased him on the phone. –There will be a husband and his wife. So that probably means love. And he'll be able to travel through time, and that means mystery.

-Ah…-Lucas groaned out loud. –What kind of movie reveals half of its plot in its title? But it's your call. Ladies choose. When do you want to see it?

-Well, I was thinking, maybe… Around four o' clock.

-That early?

-Yeah, afterwards, we could go for a walk in the park and have dinner together. I really need some fresh air. And it's such a wonderful day.

-Are you suggesting we are going to spend an entire afternoon and evening with each other?-Lucas whispered crookedly.

-Am I?-Olivia replied playfully.

-I'll come by your place at… Shall we say… 15.20?

-Perfect. See you then.

It was around three o'clock and Olivia was ready. She sat on the comfortable living room sofa and sighed. Twenty more minutes to go. Although, Lucas would probably come even sooner than he said he would. The man was overtly punctual, just like her. Then it occurred to her she might have a snack, since the only thing she actually had that day was a cup of strong coffee. She investigated the contents of the lately always full refrigerator and made a mental note of how much she actually owed to her sister Rachel. Since Rachel and Ella were living with her, Olivia ate better and more regularly, and she was so grateful for their company. She decided on a cheese and ham sandwich and she had barely bitten into it when she heard the front door open.

Being an FBI agent, Olivia's first reaction was to freeze in place and to listen intently, but then she remembered it was probably Rachel and Ella, who mentioned earlier that they were going to the hospital to see Peter. _But they left at two, and now it's three o'clock. That would mean they spent only… Fifteen minutes there? Something isn't right._

Olivia went into the living room and bumped into her sobbing niece.

-Ella? Ella? Ella, honey? What's wrong?- Olivia was astonished at the red, blotched face of her niece.

Rachel followed seconds after, looking tired and nervous.

-Mommy didn't let me see uncle Peter! And… And I wanted to play with him soo much!

-Rach?-Olivia turned her attention to her younger sister. –What happened?

-It's nothing, Olive…-Rachel avoided to look her in the eyes.

-You're a terrible liar, you know that. Why do both of you look so sad?

And then it hit Olivia.

-He told you he was leaving, didn't he?

Rachel thought that she would want nothing more than to hit her sister for saying that. She had spent an entire hour trying to calm Ella down and to explain her that uncle Peter was tired and that she would see him when he got out of hospital. And now Olivia said that Peter was going away, and of course, since she promised Peter, she couldn't say it wasn't true. Rachel had to play along. But that meant Ella would be having a fit any time soon. And she was right.

-Uncle Peter is leaving? Where is he going? But I don't want him to go anywhere!

Olivia swallowed at the expression of a shear, sincere, childish desperation that appeared on Ella's face. _She is feeling the same thing I felt when Peter told me about his decision ten days ago. But I couldn't let it show so honestly like she can. Like a child can. I had to compose myself, to be rational, to… Bottle up the anger and the sadness he made me feel._

She knelt next to her niece and hugged her.

-Way to go, Olivia-Rachel muttered angrily.

-She has the right to know-Olivia replied sternly.

_You're the one who doesn't know Olive. Peter Bishop is not going anywhere. Yesterday… No… An hour ago that thought was making me happy but now… I am just not certain anymore_-Rachel thought resignedly.

Rachel was so angry with Peter. And with the way he behaved towards her. She had been giving him nothing but the friendly support and now he turned against her. And the course that events had taken hadn't even been her fault at all. Peter was violent, he was looking bewildered… Rachel had no doubts that sooner or later they would be hearing from the hospital about some sort of incident Peter caused. _Well, I'm not saying anything. I'll keep my promise. But Peter Bishop has just lost a friend and he'd better be aware of that. I am not putting up with that kind of behavior._

Rachel had firmly decided against calling or visiting Peter, even after he went out of hospital, unless he came to his senses and apologized first.

-Aunt Liv… I wanna go to see uncle Peter now! I want him to tell me a story like he always used to… And I want a pony ride and… I want him to be with us forever!-Ella couldn't stop weeping and she trembled in Olivia's arms.

_Trot, trot to Boston, trot, trot to Lynn, better watch out or you might fall in!_-Peter's deep, merry voice reverberated in Olivia's head as she remembered how good he was with Ella.

-I'm sorry, sweetie… You can't see him just now. Listen to your Mommy…

-Everyone knows something and you are all lying to me!-Ella ran out of the living room, crying.

-Olivia, you really shouldn't have told her that. It'll take me ages to calm her down now-Rachel repeated furiously.

Olivia could see how much her sister was upset and she was enraged as well._ Rach is sad because Peter is leaving, too. He obviously left a deep impression on her. Maybe Rachel was hoping that Peter would stay because of her and now she is hurt too. That's what kind of person Peter Bishop really is. He flirts with everyone, he makes you enjoy his presence up to the point his absence becomes unbearable, and then he simply coldly and nonchalantly goes away. Did he ever care about anyone? He hurt us both._

-I'm sorry, but I don't see how hiding the truth from her would have shielded her. Don't be angry with me, Rach. I know you're sad he's leaving too, and that you wanted him to stay here with you and Ella but… That's just how he is. Unstable, unreliable… Here one day, gone the next. A nomad. I had a hard time believing it too, because for a moment, I actually thought he had changed but… In time, you get used to it and you stop expecting anything from him-Olivia finished bitterly, staring at the wall.

_Oh my God, Olivia actually thinks there was something between Peter and me. Our lives are slowly but securely beginning to turn into a Latin-American soap opera._

A doorbell interrupted their already strained and uncomfortable conversation and Ella came back to the living room at its sound, looking at the door expectantly.

It was Lucas, and he was five minutes early, just like Olivia had predicted. Rachel had had her fair share of discussions and giving explanations on that day so she didn't even bother to greet him. She left directly to the kitchen. Lucas sensed strange vibrations in the house but decided against commenting on them.

-Ready to go?

-Yeah, sure-she rubbed her temples in disarray.

-Prince Lucas!-Ella ran up to him and hugged his knees.

-Hello, Ella-Lucas smiled. –I see you are wearing the dress I bought you for your birthday.

-Can I get a pony ride, can I, can I?

_-_Um… I am very sorry Ella, but your aunt Liv and I have to go to the cinema now and if I give you a pony ride, then I am going to get my pants and jacket dirty, and you don't want your aunt Liv to go to the cinema with a bad-looking prince, do you now?

-I guess not-Ella said, disappointed, and went to look for her mother.

Olivia watched them interact, but her mind was really elsewhere.

_-Uncle Peter, can I get a pony ride?_

_-Sure, sweetheart. Now hold on tight, because I am a fast, untamed pony and I'm going to throw you down, little girl! Neigh! Neigh! _

_-Ella, honey, let Uncle Peter rest a little._

_-Don't listen to her Ella. Agent Dunham is my boss and she's trying to trick me to stop playing and to start working hard, and I don't want that… Please save me!_

_-Aunt Liv, are you being mean to Uncle Peter?_

_-Yes, sweetheart, Aunt Liv is being very mean to me…_

-I like kids, you know-Lucas voice boomed next to her ear, startling her-but I just don't like them to climb all over me… They ruin my clothes and I feel a bit… Unclean… You know what I mean?

Olivia simply nodded and gave him a small smile before they went together through the door.

Once they took their places in the cinema, Olivia was actually glad she had eaten a sandwich before coming to see the movie. Lucas hated when people watched the movie and ate simultaneously and he was nervously shushing their nearest "neighbors" every now and then.

-I don't get it-Lucas whispered angrily to Olivia… -How do they even manage to follow the plot with all that chewing and slurping going on? Not to mention the loud way in which they eat their popcorn… If you have come to watch the movie, then watch the movie!-he almost shouted, irritated. –If you wish to eat… Go to a restaurant… You can't just do both things at once, or you actually won't do either of them properly.

Olivia barely suppressed a tiny grin that was beginning to form around her mouth. She recalled how Walter and Peter would sometimes watch Sponge Bob or cheesy horror movies in the lab, early in the morning or after working hours and comment loudly on everything that was happening on the screen, while eating Chinese food or pizzas from Damiano's and how she would look at them disapprovingly but tenderly from her office.

Olivia knew she was similar to Lucas, overtly tidy and orderly, but the main difference between them was that Olivia wasn't so easily irritated by the people who were different. Olivia would find them mildly amusing and simply shake her head and smile, like in Walter's and Peter's case, while Lucas would just be really infuriated by them. People who didn't have the same understanding of life as Lucas did, actually made him really mad. He was certain they were making some kind of mistake and that they all should behave like him.

_He would probably be horrified if he met Walter and Peter… I wonder what he would say if he saw Gene in the lab_-Olivia suddenly chuckled in the middle of a sad movie scene and Lucas looked at her strangely.

When the film was over, they went for a walk to the park, by the lake. Lucas was holding her hand and Olivia felt nice, as if she belonged somewhere. She was glad there were still no cases and she was enjoying her newfound freedom.

-So, how did you like the movie?

-It was good.

-I thought it's going to be worse but it wasn't bad at all. Those people really irritated me with their constant chewing. It was extremely distracting. Now, this walk in the park is something that I like. Nice, relaxing…

There was an excited bark on their left and a huge brown green-eyed young labrador ran up to them. Olivia beamed widely, looking at the beautiful animal and went to caress its head, but Lucas pulled her away.

-Please, Olivia, don't touch it… Who knows what kind of diseases it might carry… Besides, it's probably very dirty… And I was planning on holding your hand until the rest of the evening, but now I just might change my mind-Lucas threatened playfully but Olivia could see that he in fact wasn't joking.

-I think he's kinda sweet, don't you?-Olivia turned to look at the puppy which was wiggling its tail. –Now, are you a boy or a girl?-she asked a puppy with a serious expression in her eyes, as if she were really expecting an answer. –Let's see… You're a boy! And what might your name be?

-Olivia, can we go someplace else? Uh… I don't really like dogs. Think of all the germs they carry around, then there's hair they shed… They constantly lick you and jump on top of you…

_-You're back! I trust you've found the equipment. How is the old house? How is Rufus?_

_-Well… The house is just like we left it… But, Walter… We put Rufus to sleep almost twenty years ago._

_-Oh. That's a pity._

_-Who is Rufus?-Olivia asked in a low tone of voice, leaning over to Peter. _

_-He's our family dog, a white lab. Well, he was. We had to put him to sleep when he got cancer. It was a tough day for me. We had him since I was a kid and I loved him like a brother I didn't have._

_-I thought you were allergic to dogs._

_-I was, and I still am, actually, but Walter made him non-allergenic as soon as he saw how much I liked the pooch. That's Walter for ya._

-Olivia, are you even listening to me?-there was a trace of anger in Lucas's voice. –You are acting really strange lately. It's almost as if you are… Daydreaming… When I'm trying to get your attention, it almost feels as if you are somewhere else. Can you please focus on our conversation for once? You were never absentminded like this before.

-I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me-she started to apologize, and the puppy chose that precise moment to jump on Lucas's pants.

He swore loudly and almost kicked the pup, but Olivia managed to pull him away.

-Don't hit him! He's just a little dog.

-Look what it did to my new pants!

-Buttercup! Oh Buttercup!-an elderly lady emerged from behind the trees. –There you are, you naughty boy! I was looking for you everywhere! Come to mamma!

-Well it was about time-Lucas muttered, seeing how the puppy obediently ran off after the woman.

-Let me have a look at your pants… Oh, that's nothing to worry about-Olivia managed to smile encouragingly at him even though she didn't like Lucas's behavior at all… -It'll come out in no time, here, it's just a bit of dirt…

-Olivia, when will you understand? I am not saying it won't come out or that my pants are now completely ruined, I am just saying that if that dog hadn't touched me, this wouldn't have happened in the first place… We should've just gone away when I told you to and all this stressfulness would be avoided.

Olivia sighed and her forehead wrinkled. She was secretly afraid that these changes in Luke's behavior might manifest again, like so many years before, and that was exactly what was happening. She hadn't forgotten. One moment he could be kind and romantic, and the very next he would get angry with her, he would verbally humiliate her or chastise her in some way… Talking to overly sensitive, nervous Lucas was sometimes like being in a company of a very grumpy misanthropic old man.

-I'm sorry-the tone of his voice changed to pleading. –I didn't mean to… It wasn't your fault the damned dog appeared in the first place. Let's just forget about this.

He leaned forward to kiss her and Olivia closed her eyes and relaxed, slightly parting her lips, allowing him to explore her mouth. Lucas savored her gently and lustily and she could hear his heart pounding in his chest… But still she felt nothing. She was painfully aware of the sounds around them, of the children's laughter, of the chirping of the birds and her mind was wandering… She couldn't focus on a kiss with Lucas. He was the same, familiar man. Yet Olivia was now indifferent to his touch. She wondered why. That wasn't the case just three months ago, in Frankfurt, while she was working on a David Robert Jones's case… If Peter hadn't called back then, she'd probably have slept with Lucas that night, because she had a lot of pent up sexual energy and she longed for a release. However, tonight…. Olivia felt like being touched, hugged and kissed by a friend and it confused her.

_Now Rachel would probably have her say in this and tell me: Olive, put it simply: the man doesn't turn you on anymore._

He pressed her tighter to him and she shifted uncomfortably.

-Do you want us to go back to my hotel suite? They can bring us dinner there…

Mmm…I… Love kissing you, Olive… You taste incredibly, like you always had-Lucas mumbled passionately.

He was all worked up, Olivia could tell from the hasty way he spoke to her and from his ragged breathing. But she couldn't take him up on his offer, not yet. She needed to feel something first, she needed to desire Lucas Vogel's body. Olivia didn't want to force things to happen.

-Luke, I…-she gently removed his hands from her waist. –I know I promised we'd be spending an entire day together but… Something has occurred today-Olivia used a discussion she had with Rachel as an excuse. –Rach and I… We had an argument about something and… I want to go home and talk to my sister, have dinner with her, put things right…-that wasn't that far from the truth after all.

Lucas seemed extremely disappointed but said nothing. He placed his hands into his pockets and nodded.

-When will I see you again?

-Let's see… Tomorrow and on Friday I'm helping Charlie with a murder investigation. So how about we spend an entire weekend together? But this time, for real-Olivia offered honestly.

-I'll take your word for it.

-We could go shopping-it occurred to her. –I threw my trench coat and my favorite green dress in a trash after a particularly rough action on the field I participated in, around…Ten days ago. I also need a new pair of black shoes. And you are the only man I know who is into fashion and who actually likes going shopping. For the shoes and the coat… I can manage… But I'm gonna need you for the dress… So what do you say? Will you help me choose?-Olivia smiled at him hopefully, like a little girl.

The doubts on Lucas's face dissipated and he fiercely kissed her once more before they said goodbye to each other.

_The gray fog in which Peter's mind was enveloped wasn't disappearing… He felt cold… Incredibly cold… Peter Bishop was freezing, stumbling through the littered black and white streets. Not knowing where to go. He was lost in a maze of his own thoughts. After many hours of wandering around, he chanced upon a familiar road and, looking up, he saw Olivia's building. Peter practically ran to it, relieved, and frantically knocked on the door. She answered almost immediately and his eyes widened as he took in her beautiful, pleasant, smiling facial features… _

_-You're finally here! What took you so long? Come on in!-she giggled, kissing him passionately and fully on the lips and Peter shivered, incredulous, grabbing her lovingly and hastily returning the kiss before she had the chance to change her mind, while they were both still standing in her doorframe; not being able to move or to say a word, not exactly wanting to, either… Simply enjoying the contact of their skins and her warm embrace. _

_Without breaking the kiss, Olivia rapidly pulled Peter into her apartment and slowly steered him directly towards her bedroom. _

_-Olivia…-he sighed her name contently, hiding his face in her long, soft golden hair. They both fell on her bed and she boldly straddled his hips. Peter's heart was pounding like crazy in his ribcage. Her skilled fingers unzipped his fly and impishly went straight for his cock, deftly pulling it out on the open. Peter hissed and bucked into her hand, not being able to control himself… _

_-I want to feel you inside me… I want all of you-Olivia moaned lustily and fervidly, discarding her clothes, and Peter groaned at the sensuality displayed in her voice. His trembling hands slowly and tentatively touched Olivia's firm breasts, cupping them adoringly._

_-What are you waiting for, Lucas? Take me right now, fill me up, Lucas… You know I'm yours and yours only, Lucas… _

_Peter started pushing her away, horrified, shaking his head vigorously, screaming in a pleading voice, wanting her to understand…_

_-Ich bin nicht Lucas, ich bin Peter! Ich bin Peter!-Peter clasped his mouth, horror-struck, realizing that he was speaking German all along… And in the mirror on the Olivia's wardrobe, the unknown features of a stranger greeted him disdainfully, dark haired and brown eyed face waved at him derisively and Peter jumped out of Olivia's bed, ran through the gray corridor and fled into the street again, running as far away as he could… Her mocking voice followed him still, reverberating ominously all around his mind, no matter where he tried to hide… _

_-Was falsh ist, Lucas? Lucas! Komm zurück! Komm zurück! __Komm zurück! Lu… Cas… Lucas… __Lucas… Lucas? Lucas?_

_-Peter-another soft, familiar voice called him and he went to it, relieved. He couldn't quite place it, no matter how hard he tried to remember but… It was kind and inviting and it knew his name. For now… That was enough. _

_Peter instinctively decided to turn left and suddenly found himself in front of his high school. A cautious small hand tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around swiftly, frightened, only to look at well-known Tess Amaral's face._

_-Tess?-he started, disbelievingly. _

_-Peter… We need to talk…_

_-Okay._

_-These past six months have been real nice… I've felt like I've been living in a dream… You are everything a girl could wish for. Kind… Romantic… Sweet… You have a good sense of humor. And sex is great… But…_

_-You know… Someone once told me that everything a person says before the word "but" doesn't really count. _

_Tess smiled sadly before continuing, firmly decided._

_-I… I think I am falling in love with Michael. _

_-What? _

_-I am really sorry… It's just that… I don't know, Peter… He is so different than you. Strong, willful… Independent… Daring. He buys me all kinds of things and takes me everywhere… You still ask for pocket money from your Mum. Michael and I go around for a ride in his father's car… He's not afraid to drive them off whenever he wants to… He doesn't even ask for his father's permission when he does things like that. Michael is ready to do everything for me… He's somehow more mature than you. You always look up to your parents in awe and you stay all day long in your room with those weird science projects you have… And I really like him. I thought it'd be fair if you knew. I don't wanna sit on two chairs. We could stay friends. I care about you too, of course. After all, we've known each other since we were toddlers. So… You'll think about everything and tell me what you've decided, right? Believe me, this is for the best. I'll understand if you don't want to… You know… Stay friends for now. But maybe later… When more time passes…-she said without looking him in the eyes._

_-Friends-he repeated, bitterly, fighting with the pain that started crushing him on the inside. _

_-Tess, I… _

_But she was already gone._

_-I love you-a heartbroken sixteen year old boy whispered in the middle of an empty street._

_It started snowing. Peter was now positively shaking with cold. His lips turned inky blue in color. He began to walk again, aimlessly and after some time felt a thin crust of ice under his freezing feet. He glanced up carefully, and discerned a magnificent wooden house in the distance. He was standing on the frozen surface of Reiden lake, he knew that now. There was an inviting gray wisp of smoke coming from the house's chimney and Peter ran towards it, wishing nothing else but to get there as soon as possible, to enter his home and to hug his mother, to place his tired, confused head on her chest and to hear her soothing voice. But the run was lasting longer and longer, it looked as if it would never end, even though the house was seemingly so close, and when Peter glanced down at his legs, he discovered, surprised, that they were short and chubby… He was a mere eight year old boy again. Elizabeth Bishop was waiting for him at the doorstep, looking slightly worried._

_-Peter… Dear, where have you been? _

_-Over there, on the lake-the boy noticed how afraid she became when he said that. –Don't worry. I was just playing, Mum. _

_Elizabeth knelt near Peter and embraced him, firmly, clutching him tightly as if she were afraid he would vanish into thin air._

_-Come on, let's go inside to warm you up. It's freezing out here. And… I have something to tell you. Something you'll really love to hear. Your father has come home. _

_Peter's little round face lit up. _

_-Dad's here? Already? But I thought he was coming the next day!_

_-Yes, dear, he is here early. And as a surprise, he decided to be the one to prepare lunch for you today… _

_-Dad! Daddy!-Peter ran into the house, breathless. Walter was standing over the stove. "He looks so big"-Peter thought and his heart ached for some reason._

_-Hello, my son-Walter said calmly, running his finger through Peter's unruly hair. –I know how much you love everything with cheese in it, so, today, we are having a Bishop family Cheesy lunch! Cheese soup, macaroni with cheese, cheese steak, four cheese pizza and a cheese cake for a dessert! I made it all myself! _

_-Wow! You're the best, Dad! I love you so much!_

_Elizabeth came quietly behind her husband and her son and hugged them both. For the moment, all three of them just stood there, savoring the moment of family proximity… _

_Peter closed his eyes, wishing he would stay with them forever, but when he opened them again he was out in the cold gray street again. The fog was mocking him yet again…_

_-Please… No more…-Peter knelt on the cold pavement, discouraged and defeated. –I just don't know where to go anymore… I don't know where to go!_

A well-known hesitant voice rattled on in the distance and Peter's foggy brain focused on it as if it were a guide to a safe haven.

-2 tablespoons unsalted butter, 5 ounces small diced onion, 5 ounces small diced carrot, 5 ounces small diced celery, 1 quart chicken broth, heated to a simmer, 1 tablespoon minced garlic… One bay leaf, now, this is very important, it mustn't slip my mind… Bay leaf… One cup heavy cream… 10 ounces Fontina, shredded; 1 teaspoon Worcestershire sauce… The other type will simply not do, no, no… And in the end… A secret ingredient! 1/2 teaspoon of white pepper!

Peter groaned under the set of several heavy blankets and risked opening his eyes. He wasn't feeling cold any longer, he was actually warm now, overtly warm… Drops of sweat adorned his forehead. He slowly stirred in the hospital bed. As he looked to his left, Peter saw a familiar face of his father and he managed a feeble smile.

-Dad?-he muttered weakly and incredulously, forgetting himself for a second.

Walter's face brightened immensely at that word, as he gently caressed Peter's cheek.

-You're back, my son. I know you would be.

Peter cleared his throat, embarrassed, but glad for his father's presence.

-Walter… What is that smell?-Peter's mouth watered and his stomach rumbled in anticipation.

-Why it's a cheese soup, Peter-the old man exclaimed happily.

-A cheese soup? Really?

–Your favorite. This kind young lady was telling me how you disdained the hospital's fine cuisine, and I merely suggested bringing you homemade food to which the medical personnel reluctantly agreed… I was just telling her a recipe for this exquisite dish… Anyway, from this day on until next week, you'll be eating only what I prepare for you. I am going to personally monitor your diet till you're out of the convalescence room. And when you finally come back home, we'll have a glorious celebration. Now what do you say?

Peter's eyes watered a little and he hastily looked the other way. _Walter cares about me so much. I am never going to leave him. Never. I owe everything to my father. _

-Thanks, Walter-he replied. –I appreciate it.

His gaze darted to another person who was standing in the room. Maya was looking at him warily, but gently, without saying a word.

Walter suddenly stood up and said, glancing at them knowingly:

-Well, my boy, I'd better be going… I shall come again tomorrow with yet another healthy recipe… There are some dung beetles that Asteroid and I are growing in a special terrarium and I don't like leaving her alone for too long with them…

-I'm sure you'll tell me all about them when I'm outta here.

-Indeed, Peter… Indeed… Such magnificent creatures…-Walter was muttering to himself as he was leaving the hospital room.

Seeing the confused look on Maya's face, Peter rolled his eyes in her direction and smiled encouragingly.

-My father… Forgive him, for he does not know what he's saying…-it was an attempt of parody of a biblical speech so Peter wasn't sure if she got the joke or not, but she apparently did, since she grinned and shook her head.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Peter propped himself up against the pillow, but he suddenly felt very dizzy and extremely tired.

-How long was I out? And what exactly happened to me?

-You had a very high fever for three days, Mr. Bishop. You were unconscious and hallucinating for most of the time…

-Ugh… What day is it today, anyway?

-It's Saturday. Would you like to eat the cheese soup your father prepared now?

-Yes, please, I'm starving-Peter's whole body was trembling with hunger. –And, just for the record...-he smiled charmingly-I have nothing against you feeding me today.

-Are you sure?-she whispered seductively.

-Positive-he added fervently. –Look… I'm sorry for… For spilling that soup on you. I should've never behaved like… Like such a Neanderthal.

Peter's eyes fell on small burns on the palm of her hand and he twitched at that unpleasant sight, knowing he was responsible for what he was seeing.

-It's alright. You were obviously nervous about something and… In the end, we all have our bad days.

-Well, there is no excuse for what I did-Peter gently took Maya's hand in his and grinned inwardly feeling her tremble a bit. –I apologize. You've been nothing but kind to me during all this time.

-It's my job.

-You did even more than you had to. I already owe you one for that pizza you brought me the other night-Peter smiled.

-Don't worry about that. Why don't you lie back down, you'll feel more comfortable?-she leaned towards him and Peter's eyes fell on her breasts. The medallion on a long chain Maya wore around her neck sank between them, and Peter felt a sudden urge to reach for it, pull it out and touch her there in the process.

As he was opening his mouth obediently to swallow a spoon of his favorite soup, Peter inquired mischievously:

-Do you happen to know where I might find some alcohol around here? I haven't had some for two weeks. Whiskey or beer, I'm not picky. And of course, I could also use some company.

Maya's lips widened in a wicked smile.

-Maybe.


	14. Maya

It was almost eight o'clock in the evening when Maya came back to Peter's convalescence room with the two hidden whisky bottles, carefully tucked inside her lab coat, looking cautiously left and right in order not to be seen.

Peter had already supped and he was sighing contently, rubbing his full stomach. _That Walter's proposal was the best thing that could happen to me in the last two weeks. I mean, the man is mad, but… I've gotta give it to him: he is a fantastic cook. _

He took a small mirror from the nightstand and briefly checked his still bruised and slightly swollen face. _I've looked worse. Well, my face is narrower, and my eyes look hollow and haunted… Also… I need to shave. The stubble has become a beard. And Maya was right. I totally lost weight. My guess-between 5 and 10 kilos. However… The broken rib is all healed and the gash on my right hand is gone. So… That means I'm definitely outta here in five days. Back on the field… It actually feels good to be useful._

An irritating, persistent thought Peter had decided to banish from his mind the moment he had woken up from his fever induced stupor was now pecking his brain, bothering him, wanting him to pay attention to it. Peter simply pushed it further away… All the way down there to the remote parts of his deepest subconsciousness, from where it might not surface ever again… From where it should never come out… Peter's self defensive mechanism stitched his fragile heart up, sustaining it as best as it could… And he knew that only one thought of… Of She-who-must-not-be-named… Might make him explode and lose it all over again. And Peter Bishop wanted to stay whole so badly. He wished to heal on the inside as well as he was already healed on the outside… But to manage that… Peter needed the power of the blissful oblivion, which was soon going to be given to him by his good old friend, alcohol…

Peter seriously got drunk for the first time after he broke up with Tess… _Or should I say it loud and clear: after she dumped me…. _He puked, and drank and then puked again, initially simply trapped in that endless loop for what seemed like an eternity… But afterwards, he felt a lot better. He had found a temporary solution, a momentary distraction that would numb the unbearable pain if only for a short while…

And after that first time, Peter continuously used to reach for alcohol during all the significant failures in his life… When he became a high-school dropout… When Walter got himself locked up in a looney bin… When… When his mother committed suicide.

He swallowed hard at all those unpleasant souvenirs from his past and his emotional scars hurt once more, as strongly as they did in a moment when they were made by the slashes of inevitable, cruel fate.

Everything that happened to him made Peter stronger, more resilient, and more willing to survive, to continue swimming in the life sea full of sharks that could smell blood and fear of those who were already tired of living the same old routine filled with the darkness of insignificant and hurtful events, and with only a handful brilliant, shiny moments…

But it also made him weaker, and emotionally more susceptible, more prone to instability…. Peter was aware of that…

-Hey!-Maya's eyes twinkled as she greeted him, entering the poorly lit convalescence room, interrupting his inner monologue and closing the door behind her conspiratorially. –Look what I've got… -she whispered opening her lab coat widely, and for one insane moment Peter thought she was wearing nothing under it. The light was playing tricks on his mind. That, and his ten months long horniness, he pondered.

-I couldn't find more than two bottles… I picked this one up from the doctor's office and the other one was in one of the other patient's secret stash.

-That's alright-Peter grinned mischievously. –Two is a company… One bottle for you and one for me… We don't even need glasses. And the fun can begin in three, two, one…

They opened their bottles simultaneously and each of them took a good swig.

-God, I needed that-Peter sighed, feeling the warmth surging through his body, burning away all the negative thoughts and feelings he had… Bringing him the idyllic forgetfulness he craved…

Maya coughed a little. –I'm not really used to such strong drinks… I normally have a beer or two, or a glass of wine… That's about it… But since I thought you really meant what you said about needing some company… I didn't wanna ditch you. It's a shame to be drinking alone on a fine night like this.

-Actually, I did mean every word of it-Peter sized her up lustily and Maya blushed, but it was obvious she was pleased with the attention he'd been giving to her body.

_She looks fine. Tall, slender… Nicely built… Warm brown eyes… Sexy red hair… What more can a man wish for in order to break his long-term fasting?_

-Let's make a toast. To alcohol!-Peter said merrily.

-Um… To alcohol?-Maya replied with a wide insecure smile but she played along.

That tall, rugged, scruffy, handsome man was all she could talk about with other nurses for the last two weeks. Ever since they brought him in, all bashed and bruised, and since he opened his beautiful, kind, azure eyes. _Not to mention when he smiled broadly and asked me what my name was. _Maya liked the witty talk he gave to the nurses, his harmless flirting and his boyish demeanor… _If he shaved that sizzling hot stubble, he would definitely look ten years younger… I think I'd like him both ways… He has such a baby face… And at the same time, he is so easy-going, down to earth and natural! Like he's completely oblivious to what he does to women's hearts and how he makes our knees wobbly…_

Мr. Bishop's physical appearance was not the only thing that intrigued the redheaded nurse. Maya also wanted to get to know him better. He had an excellent sense of humor and he was very intelligent. Observing the recent changes in his behavior, she concluded something serious had recently occurred in his life and he wasn't coping well with the situation. Maya felt sorry for him, wished he would talk about it, but still, she knew it wasn't her place to ask and to intrude. They had never even spoken to each other beyond the common courtesies and occasional flirty remarks. And those never seemed to last for too long.

He mainly kept himself to himself and she could sense the immense depth of his personality that lurked beneath the frivolous comments and easy smiles. Lamentably, apparently, that wasn't the part he chose to share with many people, maybe not even with his own father...

Being a nurse, Maya was very observant about the patients, since that how nurses always had been, and she'd noticed that the son and his slightly disturbed father, even though they didn't have a bad relationship, not necessarily, shared a complicated and strained, albeit very strong and intriguing bond.

He didn't have many friends, either, as it seemed. The only people, who visited him, apart from his father, were his two female coworkers. And even the two of them came only once, immediately after he was brought in. The first one, stern and serious, robotic blond woman who politely and curtly inquired about his health, was probably his boss and she left after spending less than ten minutes in the convalescence room. The second girl who came in to see him and his father was incredibly endearing and kind, as far as Maya could say, and he chatted more with her, since she stayed for over an hour.

_But he did have enemies… The people who did this to him._

Maya wondered what kind of man Peter Bishop was, exactly. And how was it possible for someone to look so harmless and sweet, and yet to attract such an incredible amount of danger to his persona?

As far as his romantic involvement was concerned, Maya was relieved to discover that the blonde woman who had visited him twice already was merely his friend. She was incredibly surprised when she discovered he was indeed single. _A man like this… Could only be single of his own volition. He definitely falls into the category: Contents Under Pressure May Cause Serious Burns, Steamy, Sizzling, Crisp, Spicy, Flaming and so on and so forth_. _Well, the fact that he practically invited me to be with him here tonight as his drinking buddy is saying something… Maybe I'll get lucky, who knows?_

Maya decided to simply go with the flow and see where that would take her. She wanted neither to put pressure on him nor to make things happen faster. If he liked her, if he thought she was cute or something along those lines, he would make a first move, like men always do. She fantasized about kissing him since she first saw him… She wanted to bang him, as well. But Maya didn't want crave just for that. She wished to be there for him even when he was released from hospital. She wanted him to take her cell number. To go on a normal, simple, date, and slowly, to get to know each other…

Peter's brain was comfortably turned off and numbed by alcohol. And it felt so right, so good, not to be inside his own head anymore, to be someone else just for an hour, or two, it didn't matter. To be the relaxed guy, the one who was downing shots with a hot chick like there was no tomorrow. His self-esteem was incredibly low, and he needed the way to boost his ego. Peter missed the admiring girls' looks, their giggles, the attention they used to pay to him wherever he went…He missed… The normalcy, really. The relatively ordinary life he had led before he was dragged into all this mess, into this freak show he never knew existed, and to be honest, he didn't even want to know… Peter Bishop preferred the previous blissful oblivion to the knowledge about the world horrors he obtained in the last ten months. He longed for fine dining, for excitement, for good company and for sex. He wanted to forget… Everything bad that had ever happened to him… The disruption of his family perfection… His love disappointments… His criminal past and the present fear he felt of the men who had once been his allies in the life of felony.

And whenever his eyes fell upon Maya and her kind smile, her affectionate, doting gaze, her soft hands, her curves and her cleavage… He knew she would help him. Her body would be the temporary distraction.

It would be so easy for him to pretend… To get stuck in this moment and never to get out of it, to submerge into the newly created fantasy and never to resurface into the painful reality, the one that patiently waited for him on the other side of his life maze he himself created.

Maya had taken five small sips from her bottle, but she noticed Peter had been drinking from his too quickly, and quite recklessly… In less than fifteen minutes he was already halfway through it and her forehead wrinkled with worry. He was still delicate, and even if he weren't, that much whisky in such a short time would cause a serious damage to his liver, or even lead to the alcohol poisoning.

-Hey…-she whispered gently, covering his hands with hers.

He lifted his head and looked at her with his bleary eyes, giving her a lopsided grin.

-You might wanna slow down with the booze…-she said, warily but kindly.

-Oh, but where would the fun be in that, honey…-Peter slurred, utterly inebriated and intoxicated, comfortably placing his arm around her waist. –Unless you know something you're not telling me, darling, and there are actually other ways to have fun in this filthy hopo?

The way she looked at him at that moment told him everything he needed to know. Peter's vision was foggy and blurry, his head was swimming, but he was conscious enough to detect the complete adoration that was written all over her face. He had her where he wanted her, and if he wished, he knew would be able to get into her honey pot in no time.

Peter nonchalantly and conveniently placed the bottle on his bedside table and motioned for her to settle down on the bed next to him, never removing the other arm from her waist.

-So… Is this bottle half-full or half-empty?-he inquired, barely having the strength to speak.- What do you say, doll?

-Well-Maya teased him, not sure which direction this conversation was taking, but happy to sit so close to him nevertheless-I've once heard of an interpretation that went like this: if you are an optimist-it's half full… If you are a pessimist… It's half empty.

-And if you are a cynic?

She shook her head, amused, not knowing what to answer to that.

-If you are a cynic…-Peter drunkenly lifted his forefinger into the air, as if he were giving her a lecture… -Then you wonder who drank the other half. More! The eternally optimistic eccentric would say, the bottle is consistently overflowing… Or is that the neurotic?... The research scientist says that following initial observation and testing a working hypothesis for further research is: "The bottle is both half full and half empty," and that these findings warrant further investigation with a more representative sample of glasses and contents, which may or may not be liquid. The algebraic simultaneous equation theorist says that if the bottle is equally half full and half empty, then half full = half empty; therefor = ½ x E; therefore (by multiplying both sides of the equation by 2) we show that F = E; i.e. Full equals Empty! The efficiency analyst says the bottle is operating substantially below optimization level, being consistently exactly 50% under-utilized during the period of assessment, corresponding to an over-resourcing in meeting demand equating to precisely 200% of requisite capacity in volume terms, not accounting for seasonal trends and shrinkage, and that if the situation continues there is in theory opportunity for savings or expansion….-he rambled on, although quite coherently, given the state he was in.

-You sound just like your father. Are you some sort of scientist, like him?-she inquired, amused.

-My father… Not my favorite. That's a story for another time. But now… Seeing how you won't let me indulge in one of my highly preferred beverages, I will simply have to look for the fun elsewhere.

Having said that, he reached for her body. Peter's firm, strong hands lifted Maya from the bed and easily pulled her on top of him, naughtily resting on her ass-cheeks in the process, squeezing them gently and possessively. She simply sighed in marvel, without protesting, suddenly forgetting how to move and how to breathe.

-Now this is my favorite pastime, baby-Peter muttered huskily into her ear, amused by the way her breathing all of a sudden became hitched and how she closed her eyes, slightly parting her full lips.

He reveled in the female presence, in the very feeling of woman's body so tightly pressed onto his… Peter had missed that sensation for so long… Last time a girl touched him was three months ago, in the bar… She placed her foot in his lap, he recalled… But he didn't go for it because… Peter pushed away the following thought with all the strength his mind could come up with and focused on Maya once more.

He lustily and playfully went for the right side of her neck, kissing it slowly up and down with the tip of his tongue and then lightly brushing his lips under her ear. The moans she elicited were an obvious sign that Peter was already driving her mad with his initial ministrations and she buried her head into his shoulder, caressing his overgrown hair.

Peter's hands moved from her buttocks and paid attention to her big breasts instead, prying them quickly and impatiently from their cotton prison and cupping them covetously. Maya instinctively lifted her head, wanting to protest, but then the tips of his thumbs softly tickled her already hardened nipples and she found herself wanting for more, instead of denying him the pleasure of touching her as she had originally planned…

-You like this, don't you?-he paused for the second, removing his fingers and waiting patiently and crookedly for her reaction.

_That expert way in which he's stroking me… Ugh… _She couldn't think coherently, feeling as if she were completely drunk and not the other way around…

-Please, don't stop… Oh God…-Maya groaned and he leisurely resumed his earlier activities, now with the forefinger and the thumb of his right hand, while his left hand sneaked down her breast canal, tracing the imaginary line and resting on her pulsating belly, simply circling around and occasionally dipping a little bit lower.

Maya felt the increasing heat deep in her core and blindly started rubbing herself against his pajama hidden hard-on, unaware of her own movements, needing to feel him so badly. That drove Peter crazy and he growled hornily, wanting nothing more that to strip her, throw her beneath him and plow her pussy as hard as he could.

She stopped dry humping him for the moment, opening her eyes and bringing her face closer to his. Then she gently touched his cheek and whispered breathlessly and hurriedly, without being able to control herself:

-Peter, I really, really like you… I want… I want you so much… I've fantasized about this moment since… Since the first time you opened your eyes on me… I know it sounds weird… I immediately had such a crush on you… After… This… I'd like us to… Get to know each other better… -she stated clumsily and awkwardly, unsure what else to say since she could notice his face hardening; but he said nothing and Maya tried to resume her speech nervously. The words failed her and she leaned forward to kiss him, wanting to convey how she felt by the simple touch of her lips.

As Maya's face was nearing Peter's, he could see the obvious alterations that were slowly befalling her but securely … She metamorphosed before his very eyes. Her pale complexion turned into a slightly freckled one, and her warm dark brown eyes gradually faded into a calm forest green… The curly fiery red hair in which he had previously entangled his fingers changed into a sleek, blonde, soft curtain. Petrified and horrorstruck, Peter Bishop found himself face to face with the very image that he had been trying to banish from his mind during the last three delusional, feverish days. He pushed her away so forcefully that Maya staggered backward in a surprise.

-What's wrong? Peter…

-I… I…-he stuttered like a halfwit and the illusion vanished in split second. Peter was now trembling all over, fiercely rejecting her attempts to touch him, to hug him, or to bring him closer. -I can't… I… Can't. Just go. Please. I'm sorry… I only wanted to… I needed a quickie so badly to… to forget… and… And nothing more… I would have used you… You're an OK girl… You don't deserve this… Not like that.

She stiffened and slowly stood up, buttoning her lab coat, trying to pretend very hard that she wasn't hurt but it didn't go so well.

-Is there… Someone else?-Maya barely dared to ask and then she saw him burying his face in his hands desperately, as a madman.

That was her answer. Trying to hide her disappointment, but at the same time, grateful for the way he had treated her, she decidedly went for the door and left Peter alone in his room.


	15. The Breakdown

**Hi guys! Here's Chapter 15 for you. Long time no seen! :) Of course, this is a joke, we all know how I posted the last chapter just yesterday. :) **

**I hope my fanfic amuses you and helps you pass the time at job lunch breaks, between university classes, while Fringe is on hiatus, or during your subway rides… I'll try to post Chapter 16 as soon as possible, maybe even tomorrow. :)**

**Happy Fringe Friday! Best regards to all my fellow Fringies out there!**

**AFTER** what seemed like an eternity to Peter Bishop, but what had probably been mere minutes, he lifted his tired head from his hands and slowly, carefully stood up, leaving the bed. His legs were trembling ever so slightly and his heart was beating faster than he ever thought possible.

_If I were an animal, I'd probably be a humming bird_-he thought and marveled at his residual possibility to still peruse the witty sarcastic remarks that made him exactly who he was.

_That's probably a good sign. God, I look ridiculous-_he concluded glancing down his body and discovering a massive pocket rocket in his pajamas. Not only that it throbbed with desire, but it also hurt like hell.

_I gotta get this out of me. Now._

Peter resolutely approached the door and went into the dark corridor, from which he headed to the bathroom. _Good old bathroom. Alleviating guilty pleasures of Peter Bishop since 2008. _

There was no one in the hallway and he was relieved to notice that. _I really don't want anyone to come across me right now… When I am sporting the stiffie_-he smiled at the prospect of that situation.

_This is OK, Bishop… Go with the flow… Joke around…Keep it positive, man. It makes everything better… _

Peter had this way of mentally consoling himself even though he obviously wasn't in the mood for jokes. The half bottle of cheap whisky he downed half an hour ago was still lingering in his system and it made him giddy, lightheaded and… He felt better, overall… More confident, somehow.

_Maybe what just happened in the room was some sort of… Temporary weakness… But I'll manage, I'll pull through… I am in charge of my thoughts, of my reactions, of my feelings… Not her. Dammit, not her. She can't wield such power, such influence over me. Especially because I have no influence on her…._-he concluded bitterly.

_It was a passing moment, yes, that's all what it was…_

He entered the man's restroom and flicked the light on. It was around nine o'clock in the evening. Peter placed his hands on the sink and looked into the mirror. The man who looked back at him was a complete stranger.

_What the hell happened to me?_

His hair was messy, greasy and disheveled, and his beard was overtly long. Peter could see it much clearer now, under the neon lights of the bathroom. The wrinkle he had between his thick eyebrows seemed to have nested there even deeper, making him look more ominous than ever. His eyes were color of mud puddles, dull, listless, lifeless and unfocused… Eyes of a drunkard. Only Peter's pupils flickered madly in all directions like those of a mentally disturbed person.

He blinked heavily several times, not believing what he was seeing in front of himself.

Peter's chest was heaving.

_God, I can count my own ribs. How much weight did I lose anyway? My face… It's so pale, so skinny… I look like Hell itself spat me back. Jesus… _

His swollen member was pulsating desperately, asking for his immediate attention but Peter chose to ignore it for the time being, still incredulously frowning at the image of himself.

_I won't be reduced to a mere copulation desiring animal. And even if I jerk off, what good would that do? Another erection would simply come back… Maybe even harder than this one… _

He took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down but the ruin that was mockingly staring back at him haunted his very soul and Peter's eyes widened angrily at his own demise.

_What the heck have I become? _

Peter looked awful on the outside… He felt horrible on the inside… It was as if there was nothing good left neither for him nor within him anymore…

_She took everything. _

_When she decided to call upon her German sugar daddy. She made me like this, she turned me into a rabid wild animal… _

_Her hair is clean, long, and beautiful… Her skin is smooth… Her eyes are clear, sane and bright… Unlike mine… Mine is the gaze of lunatic. _

_Little Miss Perfect on the outside… And on the inside… She probably feels divine, now that she's most likely riding Lucas every night like a show pony… Now that he's satiating all her desires. _

_And here I am incapable of sating my own cravings, even with the young gorgeous woman who was willingly offering herself to me just minutes ago. And all because of her. _

_She is having fun…. With someone else. _

_After everything I've done for her in the last ten months. Despite how much I care for her. And does she care for me? _

_I thought so. I wanted to believe that so badly when she came to rescue me in that warehouse. Well guess what Bishop? It appears that Special Agent Dunham was just performing her civic duty towards her partner… _

_Olivia…_

Her name slipped into his consciousness even though Peter was trying to push it back, to drown it, to make it insignificant… Just a little crush… That's what it was… No big deal… Nothing, nothing else… And he could easily move on… He could forget…

But deep inside Peter knew that was a lie. His shoulders and his tired head sagged in defeat. Peter couldn't fight it anymore, he could pretend no longer.

Olivia was everything to him. His whole world. His own personal sun. His moral compass. His wet dreams. His frightened little girl who needed to be soothed, who subconsciously went to him, to Peter, when she needed comfort. His strong young woman who would always pick him up when he'd fall.

And then the realization hit Peter.

_How pathetic is this… She is not mine. Not mine. Not mine. Not mine…She isn't mine anything. She doesn't give a damn about me. Not one visit in two weeks… Not one… _

-Fuck, Olivia…-Peter growled, now positively shaking, barely able to breathe, while the unleashed, relentless anger poisonously flew through his veins. Peter's blood was boiling and his fists rabidly clenched the edges of the metallic sink.

-Sweetheart-Peter slurred drunkenly, talking rapidly and incoherently to his own reflection…. –Maybe you even wish me gone… It would make your life so much easier… You were so annoyed when Broyles made you collaborate with the two Bishops… One insane, one irritating… Those were your exact words… And don't think I didn't hear you talking to Charlie… Let me show you I do have more qualities than you think, Olivia… I can easily be as insane as my father, honey…. So you don't care about me at all, is that right… You don't give a damn if I'm alive or dead… Let's see how you like this, then…

His hands blindly and furiously fumbled with the freshly replaced bandages on his stomach, yanking them viciously, ripping them apart, throwing them away and leaving the bare, tender, still unhealed flesh unprotected.

Then Peter consciously brought his overgrown nails down to his wounds, clawing at the almost invisible BE letters, making them bleed, turning them into more discernible than ever….

_See me for who I really am, Olivia… Nothing but a criminal, and a violent criminal at that… _

As blood was oozing out of his now open cuts, Peter didn't stop at that. He frantically scratched at his pink soft tissue on the stomach, annihilating the weeks of recovery, matching the internal agony with the external pain so strong that he almost fainted then and there.

Then he paused, inhaling deeply, resting his forehead on the cool white bathroom wall tiles, staring at the trickles of dark red liquid that were rapidly dripping on the floor, feeling weaker with the every passing second as a result of a sudden blood loss.

The whole world was spinning around him; with the last atom of his strength, Peter desperately slammed his head into the wall as hard as he could, feeling self-destructive and drunken with rage. Then he looked at the mirror again, noticing how a part of his forehead was rapidly swelling and turning violet in color.

-I want you out of my mind, Olivia, do you hear me? Out of my head, out of my heart! Get out!-Peter roared furiously, smashing the entire mirror in front of him with his right, already injured hand, and laughed bitterly as the mirror burst into thousand pieces that shattered all over the cold floor on which he stood, many of them embedding in his arms and legs and causing further bleeding…

The last thing Peter heard were frightened voices in the corridor, as a group of a couple of doctors and nurses barged into the restroom at the same time, gasping shockingly in unison at the gruesome sight; and then he blacked out and knew nothing more.

**OLIVIA** was sitting on the Lucas's hotel room balcony in his lap, enjoying the view, letting her thoughts flow freely as he was caressing her hair. After having felt his bold hand slide down to her breast, she shifted awkwardly and stood up to stretch for a little bit, making him frown.

-I am glad you came back here with me tonight after we went shopping. How did you like the dinner?

-It was great, Lucas, really. Thank you for your invitation. And the waiter who brought it for us up here was very nice too. God, I'm stuffed. I think I simply couldn't eat anymore. I normally don't sup-Olivia groaned, holding her stomach.

-So how about a toast? To us.-Lucas went over to the table, bringing a bottle of champagne and two tall crystal glasses.

-Of course.

-But do me a favor first.

-What kind of favor?-Olivia inquired gleefully.

-Change into a dress I've chosen for you this afternoon in the mall.

-Ugh…-she moaned… -Do I have to?

-Yes-Lucas grinned, amused. –It is of uttermost importance.

-And why is that?

-I have a gift for you, Olive-his eyes twinkled mischievously.

-In that case-one of her eyebrows shot up in the air quizzically… -Hold on a second…

Olivia went to another room with the dark green dress in her hand, and started to take of her leather jacket and her jeans. She could hear Lucas whistling on the balcony and she immediately recognized the playful, speedy song he played for her on his laptop, probably to set the mood. Olivia's feet danced in the rhythm of the music and she smiled.

_He said, "Baby, what's your name? Are you new in this town? Since you walked in, things don't look the same…. How about sticking around? The place was dark and the band played loud… His voice sounded kind of dry. He said, "Who's that guy with the funny smile?" She said, "He's just a friend of mine" Just a friend of mine… Just a friend of mine… They talked a little, drank a lot, As the evening went by, The place got crowded and the air too hot…He said, "Let's go out for a while"… The night was clear and the wind was soft… As they walked side by side…He said, "Who's that guy following us about?"…She said, "He's just a friend of mine"…_

For some reason, a small tentative thought of Peter Bishop snuck into her mind because of the lyrics of this song. She thought of his funny, endearing smile, of the way he would follow her about the lab inquiring about her next move, and then casually trying to insert himself into an investigation with simple "I'll come with you", whenever Charlie couldn't accompany her. He felt very protective of her and it sometimes irritated her, other times… It flattered her… But mostly Olivia was just glad for his company even though she made Peter think otherwise on countless occasions.

_-Thank you for coming to get me, Olivia._

_-Don't mention it, Peter. We're partners. And friends. You'd do the same for me. _

_-Yes. Yes, I would, Olivia. I am glad you know that. We have our fair share of differences, but in the end… We watch each other's back._

He's just a friend of mine, Olivia repeated to herself. _And soon… After he leaves… Maybe not even that. Who knows where the road will take him?_

She decidedly shook off those negative thoughts and, letting her hair flow loose, left for the balcony after satisfyingly having checked her curvaceous figure in the mirror.

Lucas's mouth opened in awe as she stepped out to the terrace under the moonlight.

-Olive… You look like million dollars.

-That means a lot, coming from you-she teased him.

-I'm serious. You always seem beautiful to me, but when you're wearing a dress… It's something completely different. I swear, if you came out in the street right now, I guarantee you a lot of men would've had a heart attack just from seeing you like that.

-Thanks, I guess-Olivia winked at him.

-Now close your eyes. And no peeking.

Olivia obeyed but nevertheless, she tried to discern the present by quickly batting her eyelashes.

-You can open your eyes now.

He held a beautiful emerald necklace in his hand.

-Luke… That must've cost a fortune. Besides… You know I don't really like jewelry. I rarely wear it, too… A pair of earrings, occasionally, but nothing else, actually. You really shouldn't have bought it. Maybe we should… Return it to a shop?-she twitched seeing how his eyes suddenly became sad at her refusal.

-Olive, please… I won't take no for an answer. It matches perfectly with your dress and with the color of your eyes. Also, it's symbolic. "Emerald Necklace" is a chain of parks linked by parkways and waterways in Boston and Brookline. The park we went to on Wednesday belongs to that chain and I think that this is my way to apologize for having behaved poorly there towards you. Here, let me put it on for you.

Olivia shrugged a bit reluctantly, but she let Lucas put the necklace around her neck. He slowly steered her towards the sliding door that led out of the balcony and back into the room, making her look at her impeccable reflection in the glass. Olivia blushed, slightly. Lucas did have a point. It really looked nice on her. She just couldn't get used to all that…

He eagerly leaned forward and passionately touched her neck with his mouth, and then he parted her lips and started to kiss her fervently, caressing her hair.

-Olive…-his breathing was rapid and shallow. –I want you so bad that it hurts. Stay with me tonight…

His hands slid down to her waist and he pulled her closer to his body, wrapping his arms tightly around Olivia's shoulders.

Olivia stiffened but she didn't break the contact. _Maybe I should just let the things flow._

Lucas's restless fingers roamed down her lower back and gently rested just above her backside. She placed her hands around his neck and willed herself to relax.

And then her cell rang with the familiar melody of "Imperial March".

-I'm sorry, I really have to get this. It's… It's my boss.

-Ugh, I hate that man, even though I've never met him-Lucas groaned and went inside, decidedl giving her some privacy.

-This is Dunham.

Broyles's rasping voice could be heard on the other end of the line.

-Dunham, I need you to go to Boston Medical center immediately.

-Yes, sir, of course, I'll be on my way. What am I looking for? Is there a new pattern- related case on our hands, similar to the one with the rapidly aging baby? Or was someone admitted to the hospital displaying strange symptoms you think might be pattern-related?

-No. It's nothing like that this time. The information I am giving you right now is strictly confidential and it concerns one of the members of Fringe division.

-I understand.

-Peter Bishop has been acting…. Radically… During the last two days. In short, he got drunk, behaved extremely violently, assaulted a member of a medical staff, and completely destroyed the men's restroom tonight.

-I'm sorry… What?-Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing, but her voice somehow managed to maintain a strictly professional tone.

-Everyone in the medical centre is appalled. I am even considering putting the 24 hour surveillance in front of his room. That's not all.

-There's more?-her mouth went dry.

-He also laid his recovery on the line. I was expecting him to leave the hospital on Friday next week and join you and his father. It appears it won't be possible.

-Why?

-Apparently, he inflicted grievous bodily harm to himself. The last two weeks he spent there were practically for nothing.

Broyles paused for the moment hearing her gasp and inhale sharply, but then he resumed his speech.

-The point is: he can't go on like this. He's giving a Bureau a bad name. I know what kind of life he led before joining the Division. I also know he changed, up to a certain point. What I want to find out is what triggered this violent conduct all of a sudden. And I want to make sure it doesn't happen again.

-Yes, sir-Olivia could barely speak. Her mind was racing, receiving this unexpected flow of information.

-You're friends, Dunham-Broyles's voice suddenly became softer. -Talk to him, rein him in and explain to him that the consequences of his behavior might be dire. Also… While you're in the hospital, try to find out why he did what he did. Once he's outta there, I want you to keep an even closer look on him and his father. The last thing the division needs are two unstable members. That could put in danger the entire mission and you know how much we've accomplished so far and how much we've discovered thanks to the three of you. Good luck. I'm expecting a report on my desk on Monday morning.

-I'll do my best… Sir?

-Yes?

-I'm not sure I've understood you correctly. You've just told me that Peter Bishop will be joining Fringe division as soon as he comes out of the hospital.

-You haven't misunderstood me, Dunham. That's exactly what I said.

-Sir…-she hesitated once more, nervously chewing on her lower lip. –I am sorry to disappoint you but… He himself told me he's leaving the division and that that was his final decision-Olivia barely managed to say those words as they faded in a whisper.

-I see. When did Peter Bishop tell you that?

-Two weeks ago.

-I spoke to him on the phone three days ago, Dunham, on Wednesday morning, in order to find out if I could count on him or I had to start to look for a substitute. He told me, and I quote: "I am staying, for an undetermined amount of time".

Olivia's heart jumped at those words and myriads of conflicted emotions raced through her body as she slowly processed what Broyles was saying. _He… He isn't leaving._

-Dunham? Are you there?

-I am here, sir.

-I see that this news is a bit of a shock to you.

-I didn't expect it, that's all-her voice became calm once more.

-Go now. Find out what you can. Report back to me. Good night.

-Good night, sir.

Olivia stood frozen on the balcony for a couple of minutes. Her heart was pounding in her chest like mad. _He got drunk, he behaved violently, assaulted a member of medical staff, he…. Inflicted grievous bodily harm upon himself? _She shook her head repeatedly, incredulously. _I need to see him_-was the only coherent thought that sprang out of her mind. Olivia was worried about Peter. What she'd just heard about him… It didn't sound like him at all. _What happened to him?_

Lucas came out to look for her.

-What's wrong?-he inquired. –You look so pale and frightened. Let me guess. It's a new case?

-No… It's nothing like that… Listen, Luke. I've gotta go to Boston Medical Center. It's urgent.

-Right now?-he whined, wrapping her in his arms and protesting.

-Yeah-Olivia impatiently liberated herself from his hug and put her trench coat on.

-Will you be coming back afterwards? I mean… How long are you going to stay there? Remember you owe me that toast. For us-Lucas grinned seductively.

-I really don't know, Luke, I… I can't promise you anything. I'll call you as soon as I'm done to tell you whether I'm coming back here or not. If I finish early, I'll return. I'll do my best.

-OK. Take care. Are you sure everything's alright?-Lucas asked again, confounded with her facial expression.

-Yes. Everything's fine. With any luck, I'll see you soon. If not, first thing tomorrow, then. I haven't forgotten I promised you a weekend together-she smiled and Lucas kissed her lovingly on the cheek. Olivia gave him a quick peck back, before she stormed out the door and ran into her car.


	16. Hasta Luego, Lucas

**Hi guys! Chapter 16, as promised! Or should I say: Hasta Luego, Lucas? That's right… Seeing how I am probably going to write 7 or 8 more chapters until the end of the story, I thought it might be nice to name them all… Therefore, if you ever wish to read Green Eyed Monster, (a monstrously long fanfic) again, you'll be able to browse through it easier than before, since all the chapters now have their corresponding thematic titles. Hope you like it better this way and that you're not finding it confusing.**

**So how about that last Fringe episode? The Polivia scene on the roof killed me. :( So emotional. Can't believe the show is almost over. :(**

**ONCE **at the hospital, the first thing Olivia did was to immediately ask to talk to the medical staff in order to gather as much information as possible about the incident. Before entering Peter's convalescence room, she needed to know what exactly had happened, and to hear it from an objective source.

-Good evening. Special Agent Olivia Dunham.

-Good evening, Agent Dunham, I am hospital administrator Matthew Bridges-a kind elderly man stood up from the chair and cordially shook her hand. –Please, have a seat.

Olivia reluctantly sat in front of him and nervously cracked her knuckles. She didn't come here to chit chat.

-Please, tell me everything you can about the incident-she stated decidedly.

-I will have to disappoint you, Agent Dunham… I, for one, do not have any information about what had transpired… However, I did some investigating among the medical staff that was in charge of Mr. Bishop's ward… I have spoken with the nurse who was tending to Mr. Bishop in room 419, Ms. Maya Stone. She will be here in a minute.

Olivia's fingers drummed impatiently on the desk and Mr. Bridges resumed his speech.

-I understand that Mr. Bishop is your colleague? He works for the Bureau?

-No, actually, he is a civilian consultant for the Department of Homeland Security. Not a full-fledged agent. He and his father collaborate with the Bureau whenever their assistance is required.

-What kind of assistance, if I may ask?

-Scientific experimentation and laboratory research-Olivia kept it brief. –Can you tell me what exactly has Mr. Bishop done, while we are waiting?

-Oh, the material damage is negligible. One broken mirror and that is all.

-I assure you that FBI will take care of all the expenses…

-Don't fret, agent. It's not the money I'm worried about. It's our patient's destructive behavior. It eventually harms the hospital reputation… Seeing how we weren't able to vigil and control him…

-What other damage were you talking about earlier?

-On Wednesday afternoon, at lunch time, Mr. Bishop refused his meal and sent the scalding hot plate of chicken soup over our nurse's hands, causing boils to appear on her skin. Afterwards, he violently grabbed her lab coat and shook her hard. Those are her words. We didn't call you then, since exactly one hour after the incident, Mr. Bishop was found in his bed with an extremely high fever, so the medical staff figured that his disruptive demeanor was due to the deterioration of his medical condition.

-He… He had a fever?-Olivia asked in a tentative, mild, yet anxious voice.

-Yes, and a high one at that, followed by hallucinations and delusions. He was practically almost unconscious during three days. When he resurfaced, according to the testimony of the nurse, Mr. Bishop appeared to be much better and more lucid.

Olivia almost inaudibly sighed with relief and mentally chastised herself for not being there for him. No matter what his decision about the Fringe division was, she was his friend. _I should've been there._ Her eyebrows shot up and her forehead wrinkled in concern.

-What happened after that?

-Doctors and nurses at his ward heard shouts from the men's restroom tonight. When they entered, Mr. Bishop was lying on the floor, out cold, bleeding, and covered with shattered glass. It appeared that the wounds were self-inflicted. He practically tore up his own bandages.

Olivia shook her head several times incredulously, forcing herself to stay calm but her eyes widened in distress.

-There was also a very distinct smell of alcohol coming from his body. We assumed that the reason for Mr. Bishop's aggressive actions was his inebriated state.

She frowned and clenched her fists. _I should've known._

-Later on, after having searched his room, we found two whisky bottles; one from…-he cleared his throat uncomfortably.-From my private stash, and another from… One of the other patients.

-I am sorry?-she inquired angrily. –Are you suggesting that the convalescents here at the hospital are actually allowed to have their own personal… Alcohol hide-aways?

-That is exactly the thing I wanted to talk to you about, Agent Dunham… I was wondering if we could reach some sort of agreement… You see… We are not going to press charges or bring up the Bureau in negative context… If you consent not to mention this to anyone… We are currently revising all our patients' rooms for non-permitted… Beverages… And Mr. Bishop, apparently, was not the only case… I am very personally invested in this task and I can assure you we shall be more vigilant from now on. Now what do you say?-he gave her a sweet smile.

-It is not up to me, Mr. Bridges-Olivia glared at him disapprovingly. –But I shall pass the word on to my supervisor anyway.

-I would be very grateful to you if you did that. Very grateful indeed.

A hesitant knock on the door interrupted their strained conversation. Mr. Bridges stood up gingerly, relieved, rubbing his hands.

-Ah!-he said, jovially. –That must be Ms. Stone. And so it is!-Mr. Bridges added, seeing a young, redheaded attractive girl standing nervously on the other side of the door. –Do come in, Ms. Stone. Special Agent Dunham here would like to ask you some questions.

Olivia immediately recognized comely brown-eyed nurse whom she'd seen during her first and only visit to Peter, the day he was brought in. She seemed nice. The girl was in her twenties, she had a round, pleasant face and a kind smile. _She seems awfully fidgety for some reason_-Olivia thought suspiciously.

-Hello, Ms. Stone… Maya? May I call you Maya?-Olivia started gently, not wanting to frighten the nurse even more. It was obvious she'd never been interrogated before.

When Maya nodded, Olivia resumed her speech.–I was wondering if I might ask you some questions about the events that had transpired here recently, and that were related to my work colleague, Mr. Peter Bishop. Can you tell me, firstly, about the time he physically assaulted you? When did that happen? And why do you think it happened? Please answer truthfully. I am aware you had nothing to do with this, but I just need to know all the facts since I am evaluating my colleague's psychical condition. He has been very much of use to the Bureau lately and we have to find out what exactly we're dealing with here, in order to know which approach we're going to take from now on.

Maya swallowed and started speaking, slowly, but apprehensively.

-That particular incident happened on Wednesday afternoon. It was lunch time. Mr. Bishop had had a visit from Mrs. Rachel… Dunham…-Maya stopped for a second thinking about the reason why would the FBI agent and the woman who visited Peter have the same last name, but then she decided not to dwell on it and to stick to her story. –And her daughter Ella Blake.

Olivia said nothing. She merely gave her a slight approving nod, thus urging Maya to go on with what she was saying. She already knew that part. _Maybe that is why Rach and Ella didn't stay for long. Peter was probably showing some signs of nervousness, or… Fever symptoms… So he behaved strangely and Rachel decided to leave with Ella. Maybe they even argued about something. _Olivia made a mental note to ask Rachel about that when she got home that night.

-Mr. Bishop had been complaining about the quality of hospital food before… So I didn't give it much thought when he told me he wouldn't be having his lunch… However, doctor strictly ordered me to make him to, since he had already lost some weight and it was of importance that he ate… So he suddenly became furious…

-Just like that?

-Yes, he told me to take the food away and then, when I insisted again, he… Pushed the plate away himself and so the soup ended up on my hands… I am sure it wasn't intentional-Maya said. –I got burnt because the liquid was hot but it is not entirely Mr. Bishop's fault. I should've recognized the fever symptoms… His eyes were widened, his forehead sweaty… He was experiencing slight body tremors… But I didn't relate it to the fever because just one hour before that, I talked to him and he appeared to be fine. When I came back to his room, he was already lying on the bed, unconscious, with the high temperature. So the doctor decided that his behavior was strictly the consequence of his illness and we didn't dwell on it any further. We didn't know it might take place again.

-OK-Olivia rubbed her temples tiredly. Maya didn't tell her anything new. She'd already heard it all from Mr. Bridges, who was now standing by the window, looking outside, without interfering in the conversation.

–What can you tell me about this evening in particular? Have you visited him tonight? Before the incident, I mean? And do you happen to know how he got his hands on the whisky bottles?

Maya looked at her feet. Olivia could've sworn the girl blushed. Mr. Bridges, however, was the one to speak next.

-As far as the alcohol is concerned… Mr. Bishop confessed everything after he came to.

-What exactly did he confess?

-He said, and I quote: "I just wanted to have some fun" and he admitted having sneaked out of the convalescence room and having stolen the bottles himself.

-But how could he possibly know where they were?

-Apparently, he overheard the nurses-Mr. Bridges flashed an angry glare in Maya's direction-"giggling about hospital administrator's secret alcohol hide-away" and he already knew where my office was. The other patient, Jim Swanson, was a young scientist with pneumonia, from the room 421, just across the hall. During one week, while Mr. Bishop's father, Walter Bishop, was here, Jim Swanson would frequently enter their room. Swanson admired older Bishop's work. Mr. Peter Bishop stated that Jim would often talk about his clandestine whisky stockpile. The rest was "a piece of cake" according to his words.

-When did you last see Mr. Bishop?-Olivia turned to Maya again.

-Twenty minutes before the incident-the girl muttered. –I was doing a regular evening check-up on the ward. He had just had his dinner.

-And did he seem drunk to you?

-No… -Maya swallowed. –He looked perfectly sober. He was in a good mood too. He started to seem happier ever since his father began visiting him and bringing him home-made food.

Olivia looked surprised, but Mr. Bridges hurried to explain:

-We made an exception in his case. It was in his best interest… Your supervisor, Mr. Broyles, told me he needed Mr. Bishop to recover as soon as possible. But I assure you, all the food Mr. Walter Bishop brought in was carefully inspected before it was passed on to Mr. Peter Bishop. His father wasn't the one sending him alcohol. I believe Mr. Bishop is not lying when he says that he… Procured it on his own. He does seem… As a resourceful type of person.

Olivia chose to ignore that remark on purpose.

-I only have one last question for you, Maya. Did you see Mr. Bishop leaving his room?

-No. No, I didn't. At the time he left for the men's restroom, I was in a room 422.

-That is all. You may go.

-Ms. Stone?-Mr. Bridges stopped Maya just before she went out the door.

-Yes, Mr. Bridges?

-As a hospital administrator, it is my duty to inform you that you are going to be transferred to a different ward, the one with the comatose patients. We are not taking any more chances. You have made a grievous mistake by letting something like this happen on your watch, and neglected your duty by not being more careful and observant about your patient. This is the only thing we can do so that it doesn't happen again. You are lucky that it's obvious from your and Mr. Bishop's statements that you weren't involved in the incident; otherwise, you would've instantly been fired. Consider yourself warned. We shall be keeping a close eye on you from now on.

She merely nodded, flushed.

-Thank you for giving me another opportunity, ser. I assure you I won't let you down.

-Now… Get your things from the locker, go home and rest. You'll start working the morning shift tomorrow, on the sixth floor.

-Good night, Mr. Bridges. Good night, agent Dunham.

-Good night-Olivia replied absently and then she turned to the hospital administrator.

-May I speak to Mr. Bishop?

-I believe he is sound asleep by now. The nurse removed all the glass from his torso and legs, and placed new bandages on his stomach instead of the old ones he forcefully removed. Of course, you may see him if you desire so, but I highly doubt you'll be able to talk to him.

-I shall go to his room anyway. I'll try to keep it brief and depart soon. Thank you for your time, and for your assistance, Mr. Bridges.

-It's been my pleasure.

**PETER **groaned and shifted in his bed. His head was like buzzing like a beehive. He was trying to fall asleep, but without success. He hurt everywhere. His mind was still foggy from the whisky but he was just enough sober to realize how madly, how foolishly he had behaved. _It's curious how I always come to that conclusion right after the deed is done._

A sudden streak of light struck him in the eyes as the door opened and he saw Maya standing in the door frame. Peter tried to sit upright but she quickly reached his bed and pushed him back down.

-You need to rest-she said softly. –How are you feeling?-her worried eyes scanned his injuries.

-Suffice to say… Worse than the first day I got here.

-Why did you do all that, Peter?

He stubbornly averted his gaze.

-Ok, I'm sorry, I understand. You had your own reasons…-she shifted, uncomfortably, deciding not to insist. –I just came here to say goodbye to you.

-Oh?-he looked at her inquisitively.

-Mr. Bridges has just told me I am to be transferred to the sixth floor ward. I'm lucky I wasn't fired. Thank you for sticking up for me. I… I didn't expect that, I was so surprised when he said that you told him you stole the bottles.

-No sweat, doll. I was least that I could do. I didn't want you to land in trouble because of me. After all, I was the one with the sudden alcohol craving, remember?

Maya gently caressed his cheek.

-Just… Don't endanger your recovery again. Promise me that.

-I promise-he smiled. –So, I guess this is it, then-Peter was feeling a bit melancholic.

-Take care, Peter-Maya was already at the door when she turned around and whispered. –I hope that special girl realizes how much you love her.

After she left, Peter placed his tired head back on the soft pillow and started counting cheese sandwiches. In his half-dream, Walter was standing in the lab, making them, while Peter was lying with Gene, in the hay, and whenever one of the sandwiches was ready, Peter would open up his mouth and Walter would throw it right inside… The scene was cartoonish-like and Peter happily sank into catnap thinking about his father…

**OLIVIA** stood in front of the room 419, gathering her strength. She was extremely nervous. She hadn't seen Peter for two weeks and she didn't know what to expect.

_Maybe he's sleeping, so… I'll just come in to check up on him for a moment and then leave. Yes. That's what I'll do. I don't have to talk to him. I've already gathered enough information for the report I have to give to Broyles on Monday._

She carefully opened the door, ever so lightly, so as not to wake him up. Her eyes immediately fell on Peter, as drawn by some invisible force. He was lying in bed, sprawled, snoring lightly. She looked at him quietly while he slumbered and she smiled at his familiar figure. As her eyes were slowly accommodating to the semi-darkness that reigned in the room, it took all she had to stop herself from gasping loudly. It was as if different man was lying there in Peter's stead. He looked so thin… His hair and his beard were… Too long… His face seemed tortured. Olivia had never seen him like that before.

One of Peter's legs snuck out from under the sheets and she could clearly discern soft, fuzzy hair and the numerous fresh gashes on it, made by shattered mirror glass… Olivia felt an abrupt desire to approach him and to cover him better with the blanket. His sleeping form suddenly started twitching, and he quietly moaned several times. _He is having a bad dream_-Olivia thought sadly. Just as she turned away and tried to quietly head for the door, Peter Bishop's dark blue eyes flew open and looked straight at her. Olivia stopped dead in her tracks and crossed her arms, simply standing there, gazing at him without saying anything.

Peter's heart jumped into his throat as he took in her graceful silhouette, her soft, celestial features, her golden hair and her worried bright green eyes. Olivia was here. She was finally here. She found out what happened to him and she came. She cared about him. His face illuminated at the presence of his beautiful guardian angel. He wanted nothing else but to revel in her appearance. Peter felt a maddening need to touch her… To hug, to caress her, to tell her how much he missed her, how much he cared about her. And then his eyes fell on the alluring dark green dress she was wearing beneath her simple trench coat, and on an expensive emerald necklace around her neck and his blood boiled in anger. _She was with him. She was on a date with him._

His fury got the best of Peter and everything he'd been meaning to tell her went out so wrong… Peter was bitter, he felt abandoned and hurt… So he wanted to hurt her as well. To make her feel at least a part, at least a tiny bit of desperation she drove him into.

Olivia took a tentative step forward, and gave him a small insecure smile.

-Peter…-she scolded herself for sounding so breathless.

-Now who might you be, young lady?

Olivia cringed at the cold, calculating, despising tone she discovered in his voice.

-Peter, cut it out. You know very well it's me-she replied cautiously. _I don't want us to talk like this._

-My… My… As I live and breathe. If that isn't Special Agent Olivia Dunham… Long time no seen. To what do I owe this pleasure, sweetheart?

_He's angry_-she realized, and fear slowly crept up her spine. Olivia had never seen Peter like that before, except maybe when he was trying to spare Walter from talking with that dead lab assistant's mother, but this was a different matter entirely. But she most certainly wasn't going to give him the pleasure of having the upper hand in this conversation. His tone sounded so… Accusatory. _I am the one who should be asking questions here_-she thought angrily. She cleared her throat, still standing by the door. Somehow, Olivia didn't dare to come any closer.

-Broyles told me what you just did. I am here on his behalf. How could you be so reckless, Peter? I don't understand. You're jeopardizing the work of an entire Fringe division. Broyles was planning you outta here in five days and now you might need to stay for a week longer. They are even considering assigning the guard to stand twenty four hour vigilance in front of the door of this convalescence room.

-Well what can I say, sweetheart? I am a wanted man.-Peter replied tipsily. _I should have guessed she didn't come just because she missed me. She probably hated it when Broyles called. There she was, enjoying with her beau, when duty called._

-Anything else? Got any more… Jokes?-she was furious. _He's behaving like this is just a silly game._

-I have to admit I've ran out of jokes lately. But let me tell you what I do have…-he straightened up in the bed, reaching under his sheets, and pulling out a whisky bottle Maya hadn't drunk and which he had carefully hidden for later.-Peter took a good swig and the hideous headache he had subsided a little. _It's easier to talk with her like this._

-Peter, where did you get that? How come you're…-Olivia was truly appalled.

-What do you know… I've been in here for so long that I even have my secret booze stash. Makes me feel like home. You know what Rick from Casablanca says: "The whole world is about three drinks behind… And that's the problem with everyone…. The people who never drink are afraid of revealing themselves."

-What has gotten into you, Peter? You drink, you behave like that…

-Well, well, I never thought I'd see the day. Special Agent Olivia Dunham lecturing me on drinking. Here's looking at you, kid-he toasted, never removing his murderous gaze from hers. She could see he had bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess.

-As for your answer, Olivia…Well, it's hard to be confined to a hospital bed while everyone else is out and about having fun… Wouldn't you agree?

Olivia ignored his venomous, prickly attacks because it was the only way she could deal with them.

-Stop drinking right now-her tone was mandatory.

-Sheesh. Fine, Mom. When did you become such a party breaker? Oh, let me guess. Olivia Dunham can go to the party, but we, mere mortals, aren't allowed to drink whenever we're pleased.

Olivia didn't know what to say to that. It seemed to her as if she were talking to a stranger. She didn't know this man, she had no idea how to approach him, how to proceed. Peter spoke first again.

-Why are you standing there at the door, sweetheart? Come on in, make yourself comfortable… Well, as comfortable as you can… It's not a Liberty Hotel but we'll manage… I'll be on my best behavior. Come closer… Don't be shy… I won't bite. Sit... Make yourself at home….

She sat warily on the edge of the old wooden chair beside his bed and her eyes widened as she sadly observed his injuries.

_He knows about Lucas… Rachel must have told him. Is he… Is he jealous?_-a strange thrill surged through her veins and she would almost flash a little smile if not for that horrendous strange expression on his familiar face.

-Is it true you're staying?-Olivia timidly placed her left hand over his, and caressed his stubble with her right one, tenderly, and daringly, trying to make him drop the bitter, cynical tone he'd been using during an entire conversation. She sensed him tremble a little.

But Peter was wounded too much by her long absence.

-What's it to you? You don't care about that, Olivia-he pushed her hands away.

-How can you say this to me? Peter, we've spend months working together. Of course I care.

–Oh, please. Olivia, let me ask you something. Why exactly are you here? As far as I can see, you wouldn't even have come if Broyles hadn't told you to. Why don't you just leave? Go back to the man who gave you that necklace. You've got all the information you need now. I got drunk, I made a mess. Boys will be boys. I cannot give you anything else. Not even the pleasantness of my company, as the case may be. Since I am feeling rather unpleasant. I also happen to look awful, as you might have noticed.

He licked his dry lips and then eyed her mockingly and appreciatively at the same time. Olivia felt uncomfortable under that lustful gaze.

-Unlike you…You look expensive… And not like yourself at all… Who knew special agent Olivia Dunham had it in her… I wish you'd dressed up like that especially for visiting me, but something's telling me you didn't. It matters not… If you are so decided to stick around, we might even have some fun. Want some?

He dangled in front of her face with the whisky bottle and she got a sudden urge to hit him. As her hand moved swiftly in the air, in order to take the bottle away from him and throw it in the trash, but Peter was faster. He grabbed both of her hands in the process and held them firmly in his grasp. His feverish eyes bore into hers and Olivia was suddenly terrified. She just sat there, paralyzed, and in shock, as he brought her face almost inches from his.

Then Peter practically growled into her mouth and Olivia shivered.

-Last time our faces were this close, I wasn't a man enough to do what I'm about to do now, but it's a miracle what some whisky will do to propel you towards the right direction.

-Peter…Peter, release me immediately or I'll-they were both swallowing hardly, not being able to avert their gazes from each other…

-Or what, sweetheart? You wouldn't hit an old, bruised, bloodied man with glasses, while he is lying on his death bed.

In other situation, she would find that remark funny. But not that night. Not when he was looking at her rabidly and fervidly, as if he was about to either to crush her skull or to roughly press his mouth onto hers right there, without even caring… His breath reeked of alcohol and his callous, warm hands released hers, only to find the way to her hips and to brush her thighs.

Why, oh, why did he place his hands on her in such a way? And why couldn't she simply pull away, why did she stay there, glued to his fingers, mesmerized by that haunted gaze of his?

Olivia was so scared of Peter, of that dormant fire he was waking up in her, holding her like that. She was frightened like she'd never been afraid of anyone in her life. The fact that terrified her most was that she was at his mercy. At the mercy of this handsome, dangerous, flirty man who could crush her heart in a split second.

Olivia knew she couldn't let it show. It wasn't time for that. She needed to be calm. Composed. She couldn't play this game with him, not now, she wouldn't get involved. Olivia urgently needed to distance herself from Peter Bishop. Because Peter was drunk and this obviously meant nothing to him. She was certain of that… It was just a little game he was playing with her. Flirting. His favorite pastime. And she sure as hell wasn't going to behave as if it meant something to her. Olivia had to end this. Now. But she couldn't. She had no idea how. She felt so helpless. Last time she felt like that, Olivia was in a vicious Big Eddie's grasp. _But this is different. Peter is not like… Him… He's not_-she tried to convince herself.

Something in her eyes made him stiffen in regret. _She is afraid. I… I never wanted her to be afraid of me. _

Olivia saw his darkened, cloudy gaze turn into a confused, repentant light blue stare. His grasp became less intense and Olivia's head cleared. This was her chance.

She took a deep breath and willed her hand to land swiftly and hardly on his bearded cheeks once, twice, thrice, until the smug look on his face was replaced with the astonishment, and until his powerless hands completely slid off hers, falling limply next to Olivia's waist and her thigh. He looked as if he was going to cry, she thought, alarmed, and utterly bewildered, but she pressed her lips hard together and made herself tell him anyway:

-Release me, you drunken fool.

Olivia's harsh, cold voice returned him to reality and it stung deeply…

-Whatever you say, boss. No blood. No foul-he faux-smirked, pretending it was all the same to him, while a little part of him died inside… Her strong sharp slaps brought him to his senses and Peter was now sober to some extent. The gravity of what he had just done, the way he had approached her, the cockiness, disrespectfulness and rudeness with which he had treated Olivia were slowly dawning on him. Repentance washed strongly over Peter Bishop and he just sat there, mouth slightly agape, eyes remorseful and pleading, but without being able to utter a single word.

-Broyles will be wanting my report on this tonight. I'll tell him you weren't yourself, that you were under the influence of alcohol and leave it at that. The Bureau will pay for the material damage you caused. I'll forget that this has ever happened. I expect the same in return, Bishop. I'll see you on the field. Goodnight.

She practically ran out of the room, leaving him to his desperate thoughts of his own foolishness. _You really are a drunken fool, Bishop. She came to see you, she came to you willingly, she even asked you how you were, she was glad you were staying… And what did you do? You mocked her, you grabbed her like that, so violently, as if she were…_

_I am not the man for Olivia._

_Maybe her being with Lucas is for the best. What have I got to offer her? A single bed hotel room for me, for her and for my mentally deranged father. Two hundred dollars allowance a week. Criminal past. Dangers lurking behind every corner. _

_He could give her a normal life. A house, huge garden, swimming pool, a dog. Five kids… American dream. Enough cash to make her feel like a queen. Clean criminal record. Safe life. No mood whiplashs._

_But Olivia Dunham was always a little weird. Do you think she cares about normal, safe life? She likes adventure, putting her life at risk for other people. And maybe she likes bad boys more than she'll admit it to herself-a small voice in his head inquired. _

_Hey, everyone wants a bit of normalcy. Even me. And here I am, talking to myself._

Peter Bishop groaned and sunk his head into his pillow. _How am I going to face her once I'm outta here? I have no idea. _

**OLIVIA** was driving fast, trying to suppress the thoughts of what had just transpired. Her whole body was on fire, her lips were pulsating and a desire cradled in her stomach.

_I need to see Lucas. I need him so much right now. _

Before she knew it, she was at the door of his apartment suite. It was late, almost midnight. He opened up, surprised, wearing nothing but black briefs.

-Olive? I thought you weren't coming tonight…

She stormed into the room, threw her coat on the sofa, and just sat there, shivering.

Lucas immediately went to her, hugging her tightly, and she let herself be consoled by him, placing her head on his firm chest.

-What happened, Olivia? What's wrong?

Since the moment he landed to Boston, two weeks ago, Lucas could feel there was something terribly off about her. Olivia was the one who called him, and there was no happier man than him when she did, but whenever they went out, she appeared distant and aloof, as if she were daydreaming about something else. She seemed so different than before. And when he thought of "before", he didn't think only about their relationship from many years ago. Lucas thought of the last time they'd seen each other, in Frankfurt, three months ago. Olivia paid attention to him and him only back then, she let him explore her body, she couldn't resist him. If not for that phone call, they would've definitely slept together.

But now… Every time he kissed her, he could sense that she didn't enjoy it… It was as if she… Were enduring it, somehow. Waiting for something. He knew her well enough to feel that. Lucas never asked her about it because he didn't want to lose her, he wanted to fully make use of his time here with her, of his newly given chance.

Instead of answering to his question, she bit her lower lip and shook her head in disarray, kissing him fervently, almost desperately, running her trembling fingers through his thick black hair, pulling him impossibly close to her body.

Olivia had never been so passionate with him before and it blew off his mind. He hastily lowered the straps of her dress and dove his heard right between her beautiful breasts, landing lustful kisses on her pert nipples and fondling them with care.

Olivia arched her back and sighed, giving herself away to those cold lips that soothed her fire, letting go, trying to find the oblivion in Lucas's touch… To quench the thirst Peter's hands left her with. Lucas rubbed her nipples once more, this time with his clean shaven cheek and a single tear appeared in Olivia's eye as she remembered an erotic dream she had, two months ago, about John, who was replaced by Peter…

-Peter… -a soft moan escaped her lips and Lucas froze immediately.

-Olive…-he said warily. –What did you just say?

She blushed and shook her head.

-Who is Peter?

-He is a colleague of mine, I just went to the hospital to see him. I must've gotten confused since I've just talked to him… It's nothing.

-You got so confused that you called his name while we were making out?

-It's not what you think, Lucas.

-Is that the same guy who called you back there in Frankfurt? The one Ella so conveniently happens to call: Uncle Peter? While you are: Aunt Liv? Don't think I haven't noticed that one.

-Lucas, he is my partner. And my friend. Nothing else.

-No, no, no, no, no…. –Lucas stood up and looked at her. –There is more to it than that, Olivia, I can feel it. You're not telling me everything.

-That's all there is-Olivia stated calmly. –You'll just have to trust me on this one.

-Since I got here, I've been noticing the differences in your behavior. You were colder to me… More reserved… The chit chat was nice… However, I didn't seem to attract you like before. And that worried me, Olive… And your strange daydreaming was constantly getting on my nerves. But I kept quiet. I gave you time. Because I wanted us to be together again. But even after two weeks… When we finally got together… You said another guy's name.

-Lucas…

-Look. Olive. I thought you called me because you were certain you wanted another go with me.

-I did-she started biting her lip furiously.

-You're not telling me the truth.

-I am-she lowered her gaze to the floor. –I needed you back here.

-That is closer to the truth than you might think-he said, with a agonizing expression on his face.

-What do you mean?-she was just plain nervous now.

-You needed me. For some reason. To forget something painful. Or someone.

-Lucas, you're now just being paranoid. There is nothing between Peter and me.

-Look, Olivia-he sat next to her again with a tired, irritated expression on his face. –This isn't going to work.

-Luke… What are you saying?

-There isn't just you and me anymore. There is a shadow of someone else now… Something has recently happened in your life that has had such a deep impact on you, on your personality, on the way you think, the way you act… And it's so obvious that even I have noticed it. I, who haven't seen you for years. Whether you'd like to admit it or not… You're not the same Olive you were when we were together. And you left me behind long time ago. This… Attempt to revive the past… This experiment of yours… That you've conducted for I don't know which reason… It has obviously failed. And now you're just trying to force things. The way you flung yourself into my arms tonight… You did it out of desperation, not out of desire. And a guy like me, who is very observant, as you already know… Well, let's just say I am aware when it's my time to leave.

-You want to leave?-her voice was still, but hoarse. _No, please. Then… I'll have no one left. _But she didn't say it out loud.

-Yes, Olivia-he cupped her face with his both hands and kissed her on the forehead. –You don't love me. You like me as a friend… As an old memory. And nothing else. I hope you'll find what you're looking for. You deserve all happiness in the world, even if it's not with me.

-But…

-I am going to book the first flight that'll take me back to Frankfurt. My business is done here. I came for you, and you only. And it turns out you are the one person I can't have. I'll do my best to forget you… Don't call me anymore. That lucky bastard you're thinking of doesn't even know he's hit the jackpot.

Olivia just stood there not knowing what to say. Her mind was racing. _He's deserting me when I need him most. I need him because I can't get through this alone. But nothing I can say, nothing I can do can convince him to stay. _She could see that.

-I would like to be left alone now, please. Go home, Olive.

Olivia could see how badly shaken he was and she tried to reach for his shoulder but he pushed her away.

-No.

He escorted her to the door. Olivia turned around giving him a deep, meaningful look. She seemed like an abandoned little girl and her eyes were glistening.

-Lebewohl, liebe Olivia. Glücklich sein.

With the last deep sigh, Lucas Vogel slammed the door in her face, thus also symbolically forever closing the door of his past. Olivia stood in the hallway for a minute of two, pressing her palm on the wall of his suite and then she put her hands in the pocket of her shabby black trench coat and headed to her car, trembling along the way.


	17. The Prodigal Son

**Hi guys! A huge Chapter 17 **_**The Prodigal Son **_**is here for you! This is Walter's and Peter's chapter all the way! Hands up for some father and son love! :) And… Father and daughter love. Family chapter FTW! **

**Spoilers… Coming up, in chapter 18: Our dear Pete finally gets out of the hospital, where he has been confined for ten long chapters… :( It's 1x16 Unleashed time! Monster in the sewers case has surfaced. This is going to be the last case in my fanfic. I've covered everything from 1x12 No Brainer up to 1x16… As I promised. :)**

**Thank you very much for your reviews, comments and suggestions… It feels nice when I read that you like the story, that you are invested in it… I am dedicated to it too… It's like giving this huge part of myself to an invisible audience who appreciates my ramblings… I'll miss the characters once it's over… :(**

**ASTRID** yawned and stretched on an uncomfortable wooden stool in Walter's and Peter's hotel room.

-Walter… What time is it? How long have we been playing already? Oh, my God… I am so tired-the lab assistant sighed.

Walter's twinkling, excited eyes looked up from the Risk board. He was just planning another perfect maneuver which would let him conquer Asterisk's territory.

-Now you know what they say, Afro! When one starts losing, one starts complaining!

-It's true, I admit it… You are so much better at board games than me… First I bankrupted in Monopoly, now you are defeating me in Risk… But that's not the real reason why I am asking about time.

-We should play Cluedo next! Peter told me all about it! It's a detective board game which requires a lot of logical thinking! So many new things have come out while I've been in a mental asylum! I need to make up for the lost time!-Walter was rambling on enthusiastically.

Astrid glanced at her wrist watch.

-It's half past eleven…

-That's too early, Astro! Thirty minutes to go! You normally stay here with me until midnight. And you tuck me in-Walter looked at her with hopeful eyes.

-Yes, Walter, but tonight is an exceptional night for me.

-Oh? What's happening this night?-Walter rubbed his hands curiously like a small child who can't wait to hear an intriguing story.

-It's my dad's birthday-said Astrid, smiling widely.

-Well why didn't you say so?

-I wanted to keep you company too, Walter. Now that Peter is at hospital… You need someone to look after you. However… My father will be waiting for me at home. He's making a special midnight dinner for just the two of us. And I wish to give him a present, talk to him for a while… Sometimes we don't even see each other during the weekdays. You know how I work till late…

-Or you babysit me-Walter frowned sadly.

-Now that's no trouble at all, Walter, I kinda like spending time with you.

-You do?

-Of course. It also comes in handy that we are practically neighbors-she stroked his hand reassuredly and Walter beamed. –Now don't get too excited-Astrid shook her finger at him. –Sometimes you can be a real handful…

-Oh! Agent Farnsworth! Look at us…-Walter jumped off of the bed he was sitting on. -Playing board games and chit-chatting! And tomorrow is a big day. I am going to visit my son. I absolutely must check if I packed everything that I intended to bring him.

-Let's browse through the bag together, shall we?-Astrid offered kindly and Walter nodded thankfully.

-I appreciate everything you are doing for me-he said, shyly. –I know it must be hard for you to stay with a senile, half mad man during whole day.

-Walter…-she sighed and patted him on the back. –Stop saying things like that!

-But it's true. I'm useless. You don't know what it's like for a man like me… A former genius. To be reduced to a drooling baby.

-Walter. Look at me-her decisive eyes met his desperate gaze. –You are fine. And you are doing a wonderful job. All of us together. We are helping people. And that's what counts. You are not living in that horrid St. Claire's institution anymore… You are with Peter… There's no need to be depressed.

-I know, Afro… But sometimes when I don't see Peter for a couple of days, it's as if everything becomes so bleak and meaningless…

-Well then it's a good thing we're going tomorrow morning, isn't it? And now, the bag. Focus, Walter.

-Yes! Yes! The bag! You're absolutely right. So… Scissors… Razorblade…

-Walter… Why would you take him those?

-My boy is a mess, Afro! He needs to shave, he needs a haircut! Peter has started to look like a Yeti, I swear!

Astrid giggled.

-I think he's kinda cute. The stubble makes him seem older and more mature… And now that his hair is longer, I can see that it's actually curly, as is yours. It appears that I wasn't wrong after all when I said: Like father, like son. Those locks on his forehead look so sweet.

-Well, Peter is a handsome young man-Walter grinned proudly. –But still! Stubble is one thing, Aspen, and that long beard he's grown is quite another. He's become so careless with his physical appearance, and I will not have that… It's a first step towards depression and believe me when I say that I know what I am talking about…

-If you say so-she shook her head, not entirely convinced.

-Next! Dinosaur pajama!-Walter gently folded the new dark purple pajama with T-Rex motifs and placed it lovingly into the bag. Astrid had to suppress her groans of laughter and mask them with cough.

-Walter, I'm not sure if they'll let him wear one of those at hospital. _Not that he will want to, either_-she thought, amused.

-He needed a spare one and I thought he'd like this colour… Now where did I put that clean underwear…-Walter rifled through the drawers nervously and Astrid looked away embarrassed, covering her eyes…. –Ah! Here it is! And now… The most important thing… To keep him company… His favourite toy car since he was a boy! A red Citroen!

-Walter, I somehow don't think Peter plays with toy cars anymore-Astrid stated exasperatedly, but he was already packing it excitedly and the only thing that was left for Astrid was to roll her eyes.

-Now, the last, but not the least important… I'd even dare to say: the most important thing of them all. The food! Here are some oranges… They'll do him good, they have a lot of vitamin C… I will prepare the waffles in the morning, as soon as I get up, so that he can eat them fresh and warm for breakfast… Oh, no!-Walter slapped his forehead.

-What's wrong?

-I forgot to prepare Peter's lunch! I wanted to make it earlier tonight and put it in the tuppers! What on earth shall I do now? I simply must start cooking right away.

-But it's almost midnight, Walter. Why don't you get some rest and… You can cook tomorrow…

-Tomorrow is going to be too late-he squealed sadly. –We are going to the hospital at nine o'clock in the morning.

Astrid quickly put two and two together.

-Don't worry, Walter. Everything's gonna be OK. I am going to call my dad.

-What does your father have to do with this?-Walter inquired nervously. He didn't see the point.

Astrid placed her forefinger on her mouth in order to signal him to keep quiet and then dialed her father's cell phone number.

-Hi, Dad! Happy birthday! Yes… I know you are waiting for me… I'm sorry. I can't go home just now… But I have a proposal for you. Why don't you come over here to the hotel… Yes… Why not? That's an excellent idea! Bring the supper… We'll all eat here and then you can open your present. And two of your best aprons! This is the address… It's just two blocks away but you can come by car if you want to. Love you… See you soon.

-Agent Farnsworth… You didn't have to… Tell your father to come here.

-It's OK, Walter… He won't mind… I told him quite a lot about you and he kinda likes you. It simply occurred to me that you two can prepare the meal together… It'll be faster in that way. He's a fantastic cook. As far as I'm concerned…You can have a cook-off or something like that. We'll eat the food he's prepared at home first, because he's bringing it over, and then you two boys can start roasting, boiling and frying all you want.

-Thank you so much, Astro.

-Don't mention it, Walter…

-Afro?

-Yes, Walter?-she sighed, wondering if Walter will ever learn her name. Or at least stop pretending like he doesn't know it.

-Is agent Dunham going with us to hospital tomorrow?-he inquired hopefully.

Astrid looked uncomfortable.

-Um… I don't think so… I called her the last couple of times we went but she'd always tell me she had a lot of work to do…

-Work, what work?-Walter said, irritated… We haven't had a case for a month… Those are all excuses-he muttered angrily under his breath.

-I can call her and ask her… But I have a feeling she'll probably say "no" again-Astrid concluded sadly.

-Preposterous!-she could hear Walter mumbling while he was browsing through the kitchenware, searching for pots, plates, knives and forks. –A fine friend indeed…

Astrid couldn't agree more with Walter's assessment but she didn't want to get involved. Whatever had happened, it was between Peter and Olivia, and, in her opinion, it was rude to intervene in any way. _They'll sort it out themselves. They care about each other a lot_-she was sure of that.

Her cell rang and she grabbed it immediately.

-Hi, Dad! You're already in front of the hotel? OK, I'm coming down to get you now… Hang on a second-she placed the phone on the small table and turned to Walter.

-Walter, I'll be back right away with my Dad. Don't touch anything while I'm gone.

-Okay!-Walter had already absently started humming a jovial melody.

Few minutes later, the door of the Walter's hotel room opened and Astrid and her father came in.

-Mr. Farnsworth! I am thrilled to meet you. My name is Walter Bishop, how do you do?-Walter stepped towards a large, friendly-faced, round man and shook his hand in earnest.

Astrid's father replied with a smile, in a booming voice. –Nice to meet you too, Mr. Bishop. Astrid has told me a lot about you. I'm fine, thank you. And you can call me Carl.

-Don't bother, Dad, he won't remember your name anyway.

-Carl!-Walter exclaimed. –I can see that you're a lover of a fine cuisine… Something smells nice!

-That I am, Mr. Bishop, that I am… I've brought us supper! It's Astrid's favorite: mushrooms with soy sauce! And a chocolate cake for dessert.

-Sounds fantastic, Carl!

-Really?-Astrid sighed incredulously. –You remember HIS name, but not mine?

-Come on, Astro! Let's set the improvised table for three!-Walter exclaimed without paying attention to her comment.

-Yes, but first…-Astrid embraced her father lovingly handing him a nicely wrapped up package. –Happy birthday, Dad!

-Thank you, honey! Let's which one did she get me this year… You know, Mr. Bishop, my Astrid buys me a different apron each year for my birthday.

-That is hardly original-Walter commented but thought better of continuing in that direction after having seen Astrid's stern facial expression. –But I'm sure it's very nice, my dear-he patted her awkwardly.-I didn't get you anything-Walter continued sheepishly. –I didn't know.

-That's alright… Now… I'll just open this one real quick… Ha, ha, ha… "SHITTAKE HAPPENS!" This has got to be my favorite one yet! And it's in tune with the supper I prepared tonight!

-Thanks Dad! I was really trying hard to find one related to mushroom meals!

-Why yes… It really does have a humorous spark… I like it-Walter proclaimed with a wide grin.

When they all sat down and started eating, Walter started singing "Happy birthday to you". Astrid and Carl grinned at him and then father and daughter exchanged happy smiles. Walter began devouring his food, enjoying it thoroughly.

Carl inquired, after couple of minutes:

-Dr. Bishop, I understand you have a son, who works with you and my Astrid.

-Yes, my boy, Peter-Walter stated proudly.

-You two've been in some kind of car accident?

-A car accident?-Walter looked around, confused, but then he remembered what he was supposed to answer. –Oh… A car accident. Indeed… Forgive my son, he's a clumsy driver. So we both ended up in hospital. His injuries were worse so he has to stay longer. I visit him as often as I can… Afro will take me to him tomorrow morning. She is very helpful and she has been very nice to me. Your daughter is a gem.

-Walter…-Astrid looked tenderly at old scientist.

-Well that's my Astrid, the kindest soul I've ever known. Now… Mr. Bishop! I hear you need to prepare tomorrow's lunch for your son. What did you have in mind?

-Cheese soufflé, of course!-Walter stated as if it were the most obvious fact in the world. –I have all the ingredients. Butter, flour, milk… Now…. Star anise, cloves… One bay leaf… Absolutely indispensable! Mature Gruyere… Mature Cheddar… Well-aged parmesan… Worcestershire sauce, of course! It would simply not do without Worcestershire sauce! And a secret ingredient… Now listen very carefully, because this is the key! Exactly one hundred grams of ripe Brie. No one ever guesses that one, I guarantee you. Peter loves cheese soufflé.

-Brie is an interesting choice, Mr. Bishop. I've never quite used it before… I like to add onion, and blue cheese as well…

-Blue cheese, you say? I must write that down!

Astrid shook her head at two cooking obsessed men and smiled widely. _I knew they'd get along._

-Let's start, shall we? If we work together, we'll be done by one o'clock in the morning. Then you can sleep for at least seven hours-her father stood up, wiping his mouth with the napkin. He went to stand by the small stove –Choose your weapon, Mr. Bishop!

-My… Weapon? I am sorry, Carl, I'm afraid I don't quite understand…

-I've brought two aprons, you see? "MAY THE FORKS BE WITH YOU" and "SERIAL GRILLER". Which one do you prefer?

-Oooh! Excellent! I'll take the first one. My son and I have always been partial to Star Wars movies…

Astrid's cell rang unexpectedly and she jumped, frightened.

-Oh, my God. At half past twelve! This doesn't bode well. It has got to be Broyles… We probably have a new case on our hands.

-No… Please… Not now! I need to feed Peter tomorrow!-Walter cried out desperately.

-Well, it's not Broyles, but it's Olivia. Their phone call is the one and same, actually, so it's probably a new case…

-Ha, ha! Olivia! So she remembered that I exist!-Walter pouted. -It would be so nice if she'd come with us tomorrow… No one would be happier than my boy… Astro… Could you maybe ask her…

-I'm on it-she sighed tiredly. -You boys start your engines, begin cooking, and let me get this; then I'll tell you what we are to do…-Astrid moved farther away from two men and picked up.

Olivia's nervous, trembling voice on the other end of the line startled her. She'd never heard Olivia talk like that.

-Hi, Astrid… How's it going?

-Olivia? Are you alright?-the lab assistant was sincerely worried about her.

-I'm fine.

-You don't sound fine, but… Whatever you say.- Astrid didn't want to push the matter. She knew very well what Olivia was like and how she would button up when something troubled her. Astrid respected Olivia's privacy. -Do we have a new case on our hands?

-No, it's nothing like that… I'm on my way home, I'm calling you from the car. Is Walter there with you?

-Yes-Astrid replied cautiously.

-Did Broyles call him today?

-No, I was with him all day. No one called. Why? What's going on?

_I should have guessed Broyles won't tell Walter what happened once he found out the self-inflicted injuries weren't life-threatening. Leave the tough part to Olivia_-she thought angrily, as tears were streaking down her face, while she was thinking about Lucas's recent abandonment.

-It's Peter. I've just visited him. And I believe there is something you need to know. Now try not to seem alarmed. I don't want to upset Walter more than necessary.

-OK-Astrid clutched her cell even tighter but her facial expression hadn't changed and she mentally gave herself credit for that. _Well, several years of Bureau training have finally paid off._

-First of all… He is absolutely fine so there is nothing to worry about. Secondly: Tonight, he got his hands on some whisky down there at the hospital. He got drunk… Made a mess of himself… Split a mirror in the men's restroom in the process. So he was cut by the glass shards.

-Oh, my God-Astrid whispered.

Olivia cleared her throat, trying to banish the images of Peter's injuries from her mind.

-Peter might need to stay in the hospital for a few days longer until he is completely healed.

-And I have to break it to Walter.

-Yes. I'm sorry. Try to be gentle… I know he's visiting him tomorrow. He always does on Sundays. If you don't tell him, it will be hard for him to see Peter like that all of a sudden.

-Olivia?

-Yeah?

-Why do you think Peter did… Those things?

-He got drunk-Olivia simply stated.

-But… Why?

-Peter Bishop apparently doesn't need a reason to get drunk. And to make everyone's lives complicated-she sounded irritated and Astrid tried a different approach.

-It's just… I haven't known him for so long… But he doesn't strike me as a violent type. A little bit shady… Maybe… But to do what you've just described me…It sounds as if he was incredibly desperate for some reason-Astrid was now positively talking in such a low voice that she was wondering if Olivia could hear her at all. Walter was casting suspicious glances at her and she knew she had to be cautious.

-Well, he didn't elaborate on the topic, and I didn't really ask.

-Olivia?-Astrid said softly and inquisitively. –Will you come with us tomorrow?

-Um… I promised my sister and my niece I'd spend the day with them… And I saw Peter today anyway so… Maybe some other time…

-OK-Astrid sighed disappointedly. _Why did I even ask when I knew the answer in advance?_–Thanks for the heads up. Let me see how I work Peter's demise into conversation… And Olivia…Drop by the hotel anytime you want. Walter misses you. He has just said it in his weird, quirky way.

-I'll try-Olivia openly lied and then she hung up. She couldn't deal with Bishops right now.

Astrid groaned, wondering why all the members of Fringe division except her were so difficult to reach and to understand. _I sometimes feel like adhesive glue that puts them all together. But it doesn't seem to work at the moment. Everyone is sitting in their own corner, sulking._

-Walter… Can you come here for a second?

-Not now, Afro! I'm in a middle of an important culinary discovery!

-We have to talk about Peter. My Dad can continue where you left off, right, Dad?

-Sure thing, honey!-Carl waved at her while he was mixing the ingredients.

-Agent Farnsworth! Do you know how rude is to interrupt an artist while he is creating a masterpiece?-Walter chastised her as he was approaching the bedroom but then he became wary as he saw the serious look on her face.

-Has something happened to Peter?-his voice was almost inaudible and full of anguish.

-Walter… Peter is OK… The only thing is… He drank some whisky tonight and… Well, he got kinda carried away…

-Did he hurt anyone?-Walter's voice was unusually calm and Astrid was astonished at the fact how the man knew his son better than anybody.

-Um, he… Broke a mirror…

-And he cut himself?-Walter stated methodically, sounding like a scientist. _This is probably his way to distance from fear and pain. To rationalize the situation, to see what can be done to repair the harm that's been done._

-Yes. So his wounds are… Somewhat…

-Worse than before?-now Walter's voice obtained an angry tone to it.

-You could say that… But… He'll heal, Walter! He just needs a little more time…

-My son! Always the stubborn, reckless type, who wears his heart on the sleeve! I know precisely what happened! I'll give him a piece of my mind tomorrow! But now…-Walter ran to the wardrobe, opened it widely and grabbed his coat.

-Walter? What exactly are you doing?

-I need to get to the lab.

-Now? Walter, it's one o'clock in the morning!

-Could you ask your father to finish the cheese soufflé for me, Afro? Tell him we'll be back in an hour.

-But Walter…-Astrid was appalled. –What are you going to do?

-I was raising dung beetles in the terrarium for the past couple of weeks, as I am sure you know… I've grown really fond of them; I even gave them their own names! I was hoping it wouldn't come to this… But they are an essential ingredient to the powerful healing ointment I've been planning to concoct since the first day Peter and I were admitted to the hospital. I decided against it when I saw he's recovering well by himself. Now, I see that drastic times call for drastic measures. If my boy keeps it up like this, he won't get out of the hospital until a month passes, or more. And I can't wait that long for him to join me.

-Are you serious? You want to make the magical ointment now? In the middle of the night?

-It'll only take half an hour, I promise. I already have all I need in my lab stash.

-And you exactly know where all these ingredients are?-Astrid eyed him suspiciously.

-I was actually hoping you might jump in from time to time and tell me, in case I forgot where I had put some of them.

-Of course you were-she sighed.

Carl chose precisely that moment to appear from an improvised kitchen.

-Everything has been prepared. Is there something wrong?-he inquired after having seen the expressions on their faces.

-Mr. Farnsworth… Would you mind staying here for an hour or so? Your daughter and I have a different kind of brewing to do!-Walter exclaimed with the glimmer in his eye, and Astrid shook her head seeing a puzzled expression on her father's face.

**WALTER **tiptoed quietly into Peter's convalescence room, Astrid following closely behind him. He took the fresh made waffles, the oranges, the cheese soufflé, the pajama and the tiny red car out of a large dark green bag and carefully placed them on a bedside table. Astrid was carrying the scissors, the razorblade and the dark brown ointment in her hands. She was clasping her nose in disgust. Walter stopped abruptly, having seen the Peter's renewed injuries and cringed, taking his hand to his heart. Astrid sighed at that obvious demonstration of fatherly love.

-Afro… The ointment… -he whispered. –Good. You have it.

-Yes, I do have it, Walter, and, in fact, I will be very glad to get rid of it soon.

-The head doctor told me Peter complained about the pain several hours ago and that they gave him some sedatives. But the effects should wear of soon, so we have to hurry. Also… The nurse morning visit begins at ten… She shouldn't see us doing this-Walter hissed advertently as he went to the other side of Peter's bed and gently lifted the covers and the blanket, sneaking inside to lie next to his son. Astrid didn't know whether to laugh or to reprimand him, but she was finding and entire scene hilarious so she simply shook her head incredulously.

-Let me just…-Walter gently turned Peter's sleeping form towards him and stared at his face and his eyes for several long seconds. Then he placed his head on Peter's chest, listening intently to the beats of his heart. -He looks so still, I wonder if he's alive… He's breathing. It's good-Walter beamed, relieved.

-Walter, he's asleep-Astrid rolled her eyes at the old scientist.

-I knew that-Walter replied apologetically. –Now, let's take off my boy's pajamas… What an ugly grey color this is… He'll be delighted when he sees the pajamas I've brought him… Now, let's remove the bandages from his chest… These awful letters are red again… He apparently scratched at them… It's tummy's turn… -Astrid looked away, embarrassed at the use of the hypocoristic, as Walter carefully unwrapped the bandages from Peter's stomach and frowned at the irritated pink flesh. -And finally… The bandage from his hand. It's dabbing time! Aspen, would you please go into the corridor and stand guard?

-I was just going to suggest that-Astrid said, flushed. Peter was practically naked now, wearing nothing but dark blue briefs and she felt very uncomfortable with the sight of her lab partner being sprawled on the bed with almost no clothes on. Astrid was certain Peter would feel very humiliated if he knew what was about to transpire so she wanted to spare him from at least a little bit of shame.

When he was left alone in the room with his son, Walter tsked several times as a sign of disapproval of Peter's last night's actions, and then he softly started applying the ointment on Peter's cuts, bruises and wounds, rubbing it in energetically and skillfully. Everything was over in less than five minutes.

-Those dung beetles sure add a distinctive ammoniac aroma to it…-Walter wrinkled his nose but he didn't move away from Peter. Instead, he hugged his son tightly and firmly pressed Peter's head to his chest.

-Afro! You can come in now!

Astrid came back warily, immediately stating:

-There's no one in the hallway. Yet. Oh, my God! What an awful smell! That ointment reeks horribly, Walter! I hope this is really going to work, for your sake… Peter will be very angry when he finds out you did this…

-Which should be any minute!-Walter beamed watching his son moan and stir in bed, waiting excitedly for him to open his eyes. –And what do you mean that you hope it's going to work, agent Farnsworth? Naturally, it will work! There is no doubt. The ointment, apart from the dung beetle mash, contains other ingredients that regenerate skin cells. They are anti-inflammatory, anti-oxidant, they offer natural UV protection, replenish skin; they are rich in beta-carotene which promotes healing…. Aloe juice, prunus amygdalus, organic rosa rubiginosa oil, organic evening primrose oil, hippophae rhamnoides, CO2 extract, limnanthes alba oil, tamanu oil, calendula herbal oil, cera alba, cetearyl alcohol, palm stearic acid, radish root ferment filtrate, daucus carota oil, eriocephalus punctlatus oil, organic lavandula officinalis, neem oil, xanthan gum…

Peter groaned loudly for the last time, opening his bleary eyes and instinctively pushing Walter away.

-Would you please stop reciting the ingredients in my ear… Walter! What the hell! We talked about this! Don't creep up on me like that! How many times do I have to tell you? My bed is off limits!-he glanced knowingly in Astrid's direction, embarrassed. –He was checking to see if I was still breathing, wasn't he?

After she nodded, trying to suppress a small smile, he sighed exasperatedly.

-Ugh… My head feels ten times bigger. Have you perchance brought me anything for the headache?

-No I haven't, although I could. That'll teach you to feel the consequences of your acts.

-Thank you, Walter-Peter retorted sardonically. –And what is that stench? Did you just cut the cheese? How about a little warning next time? Sheesh!

-No, my son, I haven't farted if that's what you're referring to… Although, I have been experiencing stomach flatulence lately…

Peter's astonished gaze fell on his body and he exclaimed.

-Walter… What is this?-Peter inquired slowly and guardedly.

-It's an advanced healing ointment, my son! I concocted it myself couple of hours ago in the lab. Afro and I haven't slept at all! It'll help you feel better. By sundown tomorrow… You'll be good as new. They will be able to release you from the hospital the day after tomorrow, probably in the morning-Walter said proudly. –Just don't tell the nurse what I did.

-This… This is incredible! Do you see what he did to me?-he turned to Astrid, angrily and disbelievingly. –You're telling me that you've just dabbed a stinky brown cream of doubtful origin and the color of human feces all over my body, but you didn't remember to bring me a good old aspirin? Well that's just great, Walter!

-What are you talking about, Peter? Aspirin is right here-Walter motioned confusedly towards Astrid.

Peter and Astrid simply rolled their eyes in unison.

-Anyway… My boy-his eyes twinkled… -The secret ingredient, in case you were wondering, are dung beetles!

-The ones that you've been raising in your terrarium? Excellent!

His sarcasm didn't reach Walter, who carried on chattering away happily.

-Now! The next part of my plan!

-Oh, you have a plan? Fantastic! Will you use me as a guinea pig for yet another of your experiments?

-I never use guinea pigs for the lab trials I conduct, Peter, you of all people should know that… I strictly experiment on fruit… Preferably watermelons. Sometimes, but very rarely, on gerbils… And as for your answer… No. I have come here as a worried father, Peter… You've gone too far this time…

-Let me guess? Broyles called you?

-No, actually, agent Dunham called agent Farnsworth and told her everything.

Peter fidgeted uncomfortably in his bed, casting his eyes downwards and pressing his lips tightly together, but eventually said nothing, so Walter continued, never leaving Peter's bed.

-I've brought you a new pajama… Some clean underwear… And your favorite toy.

Peter reached to his bedside nightstand and took a small red Citroen car into his hand, eying it with pleasure, and then he stared incredulously at the dark purple pajamas.

-I was actually looking for this the other day. Thanks, Walter. It means a lot. However… You can take the jammies straight back where they came from… I'm not wearing those in here. God knows I've been humiliated in front of the medical staff enough times as it is.

-I brought you some food too!-his father stated defensively.

-Please tell me that you didn't bring me oranges again?

-Peter! You have to eat them! They are good for you and full of vitamins. They used to be your favourite fruit.

-The keyword in that sentence being: "used to". Before I got stuck in a hospital and started eating two kilos of oranges per day.

-You don't have to eat them if you don't want to, then…-Walter said, dejectedly.

-Alright… I'll eat them. Don't take them away-Peter gave in, sighing.

-Your breakfast and lunch are also here, my son! What do you smell?

-You mean like, right now? The whole room smells like crap! This cream's rotten stench has masked all the pleasant smells, if there were any to begin with.

-I made you fresh waffles this morning! And Carl baked you a cheese soufflé!

-Carl?

-Afro's father!

-Thanks, Astrid-Peter looked at her apologetically. –He shouldn't have gone through so much trouble for me.

-It was his pleasure, Peter. Don't worry about it-she replied with a grin.

-Waffles, you say?-a crooked grin appeared on Peter's face as he tentatively reached for a waffle and closed his eyes, savoring the moment, chewing slowly and enjoying the flavor. –Well, at least they taste great, even though I can't say the same for the smell.

-Eat, my son. You have to put on some weight, Peter. I know that nowadays slim young men are fashionable, but you are overdoing it, my boy… When you are done having your breakfast, I am going to shave you and cut your hair. I've brought scissors. And a razorblade. Your hands are probably still trembling after the last night's incident…

-YOU are going to shave me?-Peter chuckled, amused. -Thanks, but no thanks, Walter. You'd probably accidentally slit my throat.

-I can do it-Astrid offered. –I can also cut your hair.

-That's an excellent idea, Asteroid!

-You really don't have to…-he stammered, ashamed.

-Yes, she does, Peter! You look like as hairy as a gorilla!-Walter insisted and Peter raised his hands in defeat.

-Fine. What time is it?

-It's almost ten o'clock. Why?-Astrid asked.

-Nurse will be here in a jiffy! Quick, Astrid, open the windows!

She rapidly did as she was told. Only five minutes later, a large shadow was cast across the room and a humongous woman walked inside. She was around fifty years old, but her forehead was overtly wrinkled so she seemed older. She was about 6'2'' feet tall, with a strong muscular build, big breast, moustache, and hairy eyebrows, legs, and arms. Peter's mouth fell open and he actually forgot to close them for a couple of seconds. _Speaking of the gorilla…_

She sniffed around skeptically but eventually said nothing. Peter was relieved that at least the ointment smell had worn off. Then her gaze fell on two men who were lying in the same bed.

-Um… Hi…-Peter slightly frowned, deciding to speak up first. -You must be the new nurse. I know what you're thinking, but this is not what it looks like. He is my father. My name is Peter Bishop-Peter flashed a charming smile and stretched his hand. Walter did the same: -Walter Bishop, how do you do?

However, the giant woman simply eyed them both suspiciously

-I'm Ms. Gertrude Kimball- she replied in a manly, loud and booming voice.

-Gertrude Kimball?-Peter chuckled -Are you a Titanic survivor? _I could have sworn I read that name on a Titanic survivor's list. She looks the part too. _

When she hadn't reacted to the joke, Peter went on trying.

-You really do remind me of someone… Have you ever seen a movie "Mathilda"? There was a… School principal in that film, I think she was called Agatha Trunchbull… She was very strong and resolute… No one could've opposed her…

Ms. Kimball pointedly ignored his witty remarks yet again as she stared at the bag of waffles and a pot of cheese soufflé.

-What is that?-the nurse growled.

-Why, it's food-Walter stated the obvious and then added in a tender tone. –For my boy.

-You're pampering him. I have four of those at home! He looks spoiled! But, don't you worry…He won't be able to charm his way past me. And anyway, what's wrong with hospital food? When I was a girl…

-That must have been a long time ago-Peter muttered under his breath, not being able to control himself.

-Say what now!-she roared and he hurried to rectify his misdoing.

-Nothing.

-I say, when I was a girl… Me mother would mix us children up a soup of flour, water and tomato juice… And no one dared to say a word… There was nothing else to eat… And if you tried to tell her: Momma, I want something sweet… She would give each of us a cube of sugar to suck on!

Peter swallowed and his smile turned off. The prospect of his hospital future has suddenly become… Glum. This woman actually frightened him. _Well, I guess nurses around here come in all shapes and sizes… I got lucky the first time. Apparently, now… Not so much. I really hope that this Walter's ointment works and that I'll be able to get out of here two days from now_

-You have four boys!-Walter exclaimed enthusiastically. –You must be a wonderful mother, don't you think so, Peter?-he winked at his son.

-Absolutely-he wholeheartedly agreed, appeasing Walter, but at the same time wondering where this was going.

-I mean, just look at her, Peter! This is amazing!

Walter finally abandoned Peter's bed and went to stand by Ms. Kimball. -What a corpulent, strong women! What an amazing female specimen!

_Did she actually blush to that? My father… Always the charmer_-Peter almost laughed out loud. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

-Your father knows what he's talking about… That was a nice compliment right there, I'll give you that!-her cheeks were flushed. Astrid was looking out of the window, and it seemed she was having the same problem as Peter, trying hard not to giggle.

-Can he keep these waffles and the soufflé? Just for today? He is delicate… And I love my boy so much. I was up all night preparing this.

-Alright-she finally consented. –But no more home-made treats.

-Oh, no, of course not. This will be the last time, I promise. You were completely right. I did spoil him, and overtly so.

-I am glad you've come to your senses. I'll be going now… Too many patients to check upon… And I am new on this ward… See you at lunch time, Mr. Bishop-she gnarled at Peter as he shuddered, unwillingly, and then simply nodded, not knowing what to say.

-I am very sorry if this seems untoward or… Rude… Maybe… I was merely wondering if there is Mr. Kimball?-Walter gingerly inquired.

Peter was the one whose cheeks reddened next, and Astrid started coughing hard.

-No, actually, there isn't. He died couple of years ago.

-Oh. I am sorry to hear that.

-I am sure you are-she stared at him knowingly and then added casually, in a deep, masculine tone of voice, before exiting the room. –I'll leave my phone number to your son later today.

While Walter was doing his little triumphant dance, Peter and Astrid were literally wiping their tears off after having laughed harder than they ever thought possible.

-Did you see that, Peter?

-I most certainly did. Though I would prefer I didn't-he smiled at his father. –Well played, Walter.

-A date! I'll be going on a date!-Walter was jumping around the room happily.

Peter absently took another waffle.

-Well, nothing surprises me anymore. Let me ask you something, Walter. Are you really going to go on a date with… Her? _Was that the correct pronoun I used?"It" would probably be more appropriate._

-You know nothing, my boy… Large women are the most passionate ones…

-Okay, Walter, just stop it. Wherever this is going, it's just… Wrong.

Then, thankfully, Astrid approached Peter with the razorblade and scissors, and said, with a teasing smile, changing the subject of conversation:

-Good morning sir! And welcome to Farnsworth's beauty salon!

Half an hour later, Peter had to admit he really did look better. His hair was nicely cut short, the way he always sported it, and it had certainly looked tidier. His beard was gone, and his face was clean shaven now.

-You look as if you were fifteen years old!-Astrid sniggered at him.

-Thank you for that assessment. This is precisely why I always shave in the evening and let my stubble grow a bit each time after I do it-he moaned in shame.

-It'll grow out again, not to worry, my boy… It'll be ready for tomorrow night, and soon after that, you can finally get out of this place.

-I gotta hand it to you, Walter… I actually don't feel pain anymore… The bruises are gone… And the cuts look almost superficial now… The funniest thing is… You dabbed that infernal emulsion on me just an hour ago. That's some pretty amazing stuff. Maybe you were right after all.

-Never doubt your father, Peter… And now-Walter frowned at him. –I have cured you, fed you and cleaned you up. It's time for a father and son talk, Peter.

-Ugh… Not this again, Walter…-Peter groaned but he knew he'd have to endure it, after what he did last night.

-Afro! Would you be so kind so as to…

-Wait for you in the hallway? I'm on it…-Astrid came out of the room and slowly closed the door, giving them some privacy.

-Look… Walter…

-Listen to me Peter, and listen to me very carefully. Are you familiar with the biblical parable "The Prodigal Son"?

-You know I'm not religious, Walter.

-Neither am I. But that wasn't my question.

-Yeah, sure, I know the story… A guy takes money from his father, and leaves his home to roam around the world… Right? And then… Let me see… He travels to many distant countries and wastes all his money in wild living…When a famine strikes, he becomes desperately poor and is forced to take work as a swineherd. When he reaches the point of envying the pigs he is looking after, he finally comes to his senses… He goes back home, begs for his father to accept him again, and the father, seeing this as if his son, who he had thought lost to him, has returned from the dead, calls for a celebration. I can see where you're going with this…

-I wouldn't have told it better myself. When you came back to me, my boy… After we began to live together… There was no happier man alive than me! You didn't turn out quite as I had expected…

-Yeah, spare me the part of how I squandered my substantial education and my above average intellect… Yadi yadi yada… And so on. Also, Walter… There is no need to emphasize the fact how you thought I'd be fatter. You've actually already told me that. And guess what: Those were your first words when you saw me. In case you don't remember.

-I remember, Peter… I remember it very well… As I remember everything that is related to you, one way or the other. But I wasn't talking about your physical appearance, your education, or your poor career choice. I was talking about the person you had become. That… Was something that weighed so hard on me since the first day I saw you again after seventeen long years. As a boy, you were so emotional, so kind, Peter…You were such an imaginative and creative child. Warm, cordial, sympathetic, open-minded… And the man I met many years afterwards was guarded, cold, calculated, skeptic towards everything… Always feeling the need to defend himself with some sort of sarcastic comment.

-Are you psychoanalyzing me, Walter? You, of all people? This just keeps getting better and better.

-There. That's exactly what I was talking about.

-Fine. Let's assume for the moment that you are actually right. Where are you going with this conversation? What exactly are you trying to accomplish?

-I spent many nights awake, wondering how to bring back that child in you. But your love for agent Dunham did what I could not.

Peter froze. His father had never stated anything like this so openly, and in such a serious, coherent voice.

-I don't wanna talk about her-Peter's voice was apparently calm but Walter could sense the nervousness behind that guarded tone. He continued anyway, earning a disgusted look from his son.

-While we were working on cases with her… I could see you change… At first… It was almost imperceptible, but it was there… You would crack an imaginative joke just to make her laugh whenever she was sad… When she had a problem, you'd listen, you'd offer her a piece of advice… Or you would directly help her, if you could. That emotional, kind part of you that was lying in wait… It resurfaced when agent Dunham appeared in your life. And as much as it pained me that I wasn't the one to bring you back from the edge of the precipice you'd almost fallen into… I was simply glad you were back. Until you started slipping away again, Peter-Walter's voice became cold and angry.

All the time while his father was talking, different emotions were running over Peter's face… Anger, nervousness, sadness, shame... He was deeply uncomfortable with discussing his own feelings with Walter.

-You are distancing yourself from your emotional being once again, Peter… You are deliberately ignoring that part of your personality… And even physically hurting yourself… And knowing you, my son… That sort of conduct is most certainly related with Olivia in some way… Now… I know that agent Dunham hasn't come to see you while you were at the hospital. But there is no need to be nervous because of that, my boy, maybe she simply…

-Maybe she what, Walter?

Walter cringed at the amount of pain in his son's voice and looked over to him. Peter was now positively shivering, swallowing hard. –There is no excuse for her behavior, so don't look for one, will you? I bet she hasn't even dropped by to see you, either.

Walter nodded, sadly.

-I do not know what the reasons for her actions are, I admit it…

Peter's feverish eyes reached his father's as he started speaking incredibly fast:

-She didn't…. She didn't even care… How I was… If I was alive… Or dead… It was all the same to her…

Walter incredulously stared at his son's trembling hands and his shaking figure.

-Peter…-he said warily. But Peter couldn't stop himself from pouring his heart out to his father, to someone who he knew would listen to him… Up to that moment, he had been only talking to himself… And those thoughts needed to come out, to be formed as words, to be directed to another human being… Peter needed to be heard out.

-And…-his teeth chattered in unison… -One day after… After I told her I might be leaving… She… She'd already found someone else… She…

Walter squeezed his son's hand.

Peter shook his head several times.

-Now that… That is what I don't understand, Walter… You know… We've been through a lot, she and I… And… She does that to me… All of a sudden… She drops the bomb on me… She didn't even give me time to adjust… I…

-Agent Dunham is seeing someone?-Walter inquired in a mild, gentle voice. Peter nodded and several more tremors shook his body, while tears started forming in his eyes.

-And you know what, Walter? I didn't care about that anymore… I wanted to… Forget… The way in which she'd betrayed me… What she did to me… And I drank… I drank as much as I could but it was never enough… She'd always come back to haunt me… I had to… To distract myself… To feel the pain… To banish her from my mind…

-So you hurt yourself by breaking the mirror, and you obviously banged your head on the wall-Walter concluded, pointing at the bruise on Peter's forehead –I can understand that, Peter, you wanted to remove the thoughts of agent Dunham and you did the only thing you thought plausible… But you were wrong.

Peter grabbed his father and inquired, desperately:

-What did I do wrong? What do I do now, Walter? Tell me! TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

Walter slapped him as hard as he could.

-Peter, listen to me! Compose yourself!

-Now you slap me too? Awesome.

-Peter, I am your father and I love you very much. And I know I am not the only one. After ten months you've spent in Boston, you have found a way to rebuild your family again. Astrid loves you…

-Oh, now that she's waiting in the corridor, she's Astrid, all of a sudden?

-Olivia's sister and niece care about you too…-Peter cringed at those words suddenly remembering how he behaved towards Rachel the last time they'd seen each other.

-And Olivia is so fond of you… You are rooted so very deeply inside of her being. Even though she isn't aware of that just yet, even though she's trying to suppress it… Agent Dunham can't get you off her mind. During the first couple of days you were in here… She was so depressed, Peter… She would bury her head in paperwork… She wouldn't eat…

-Until she started jumping the bones of her wealthy ex-boyfriend.

-She will come to you, Peter.

-Walter… That's just illusory… She is in a relationship right now-a tear ran down Peter's cheek and Walter quickly wiped it off, embarrassed.

-She will-Walter reiterated stubbornly. -She will not be able to love anyone else, Peter. And she will not be able to stop comparing the two of you, you, and that other man you are mentioning. Because she loves you, my boy. Do you hear me? She loves you.

-Why are you spilling this sentimental crap to me all of a sudden, Walter? And how come you suddenly have such an incredible insight into Olivia's feelings? You know what… I'm done talking to you about this. You're making me very uncomfortable, I swear.

-Because… In order to make her come to you… You have to be you. Just be yourself, Peter. The man she grew to love, whose presence she learned to cherish. Accept your feelings for agent Dunham, don't run away from them, don't try to restrain them. Don't you ever hurt yourself again, or diminish your own value. Don't relapse into a cold, violent man you were before meeting her, before finding me. Promise me you won't, my boy. I know that you must be jealous, and I can see what that is doing to you, how hard it's weighing on you; but you simply have to keep that feeling under control and show Olivia that you, and no one else, are the right man for her.

-And how exactly do you suggest I do that, Walter?

-The opportunity will present itself. I am certain of it. You will get a chance to prove how much you care about her. And then… The moment she realizes she loves you… You will know it. You will recognize that moment. After that, you can freely make your move.

-What a lovely and probably inaccurate theory, Walter. But if your goal was to make me feel ashamed for having you worry so much about me, you've accomplished it. Also… You've managed to make me promise you I won't self-inflict any wounds to my body again. Not to mention you've educationally slapped me. That's something you probably wanted to do for months. You may consider your visit successful.

-I hope so, Peter. I hope so…-Walter stated mournfully. -Rest now. And I will see you in two days in the lab.

Walter was already at the door when Peter shouted after him, jokingly:

-Oh and Walter? You got yourself a date as well! This has been such an eventful day for you, hasn't it?

The absentminded scientist waved him briefly and left. Peter shook his head, wondering if he'd really just had "that" conversation with his father.

Before falling asleep, trying to ignore the poignant ointment odor that was spreading in waves from his body, Peter looked up "Rachel Dunham" under his contacts on his cell phone. It was time to apologize to his friend, and he knew it. Walter had reminded him of the facts that he himself had ignored for too long a time. Her mobile phone rang ten times but she didn't pick up. Peter tried again. And again, fifteen minutes after that. Nothing. _She's probably very angry and she's avoiding me_. _I'll call her again in the afternoon. Rachel should see how persistent I am. How much I want to say that I'm sorry. I won't give up on her. She never gave up on me. She was always there for me when I needed her, as every true friend would._

_If she doesn't pick up later today, I just might call their house number. _

The very prospect of that action made him gulp in fear.

_What if Olivia answers the phone? _

_So what? You say hi, you say you wanna talk to Rachel… And that is that. Don't be a chicken._

Peter nodded satisfactorily to himself, and then drifted into a light slumber, thinking about lunchtime, cheese soufflé, and a phone number he had to get from the nurse for Walter. He chuckled out loud one more time and finally fell sound asleep.


	18. The See-Saw

**OLIVIA'S** eyes snapped open but she didn't move. The bright daylight playfully greeted her pallid face as she was aimlessly staring at the white ceiling of her bedroom. She briefly wondered what time it was. She could hear Rachel and Ella giggling in the living room… The cartoonish sounds were reaching her and she managed to flash a small smile. _Disney Sunday. _

When Olivia glanced on the clock at her bedside nightstand, she was astonished. It was half past one. Her stomach rumbled unpleasantly asking for her immediate attention.

_I can't believe it. I came home around… One o'clock a.m. I went straight to bed… And I wake up… To this? I slept over twelve hours? Why didn't Rachel or Ella wake me up?_

She figured they probably thought she was tired and left her to rest. And Olivia Dunham needed to rest… If not her body, then… Her mind. And her soul. Olivia felt utterly broken.

She had this tendency to organize, to order, to compartmentalize her life… The five previously established compartments were clearly visible to her: 1-Family, 2-Friends, 3-Love life, 4-Health, 5-Career and money.

She had a wonderful family now… In spite of losing her father when she was just a child, despite the recent death of her mother… Rachel and Ella could always bring a smile on Olivia's face.

Charlie, Peter, Astrid, Walter, and … Even agent Broyles, in a way… They were all her friends. Olivia didn't have any health problems, if you excluded the obvious occasional worrying about the ability she would sometimes display in the state of heightened nervousness or distress. But then again, Olivia could always suppress those worrying thoughts and push them away, while actually striving to do something more constructive. She was satisfied with the career choice she had made, seeing how that was the only thing she wanted to do since she was nine years old.

There was only one thing she was almost never happy about and… And it was now breaking her, slowly but securely… Love life.

Rough and tough special agent Olivia Dunham didn't have a love life. There was no longer a man who would care about her. And even when there was… She would somehow manage to ruin it all with her tomboyish behavior, with something she would say out of sheer stupidity, or with the amount of time she would spend at work.

Olivia was suddenly feeling extremely insecure. All the men in her life would abandon her, one way or the other… Lucas went away from her because of the work she did, John died because of their job… Her workplace would somehow always end up as a hurdle for her emotional affairs.

And then Lucas closed the inherent loop by leaving once again. But this time it wasn't the FBI. Olivia knew she was the one who'd messed up.

It didn't matter why, in the end… But it appeared that no one… No one was willing to sacrifice himself that much just to be in a relationship with her. Or at least try to.

_And why would they?_-Olivia analyzed herself briefly._ Apart from physical attractiveness, which is really the least important thing when it comes to lasting relationships and is more valued for one-night stands, what can I offer to a man? A warm embrace in the evening? A hot, home-made cooked meal? That is not me. I'm a stiff, wooden, cold, boring person, without sense of humor… Too shy, too awkward in romantic situations. I always place my job in front of everything. Who would want to be with such a person, let alone form a family one day? Women are supposed to be affectionate, cordial, feminine, kind, great cooks, with a sense for fashion… A wife is the pillar of the family who holds everyone together. Like my mother was. Like Rachel is. Maybe I'm just destined to be alone. _

Tears flew freely from her eyes at that thought and dissipated in narrow salty streams around her lightly freckled heart-shaped face before she could stop herself.

On other occasions she might've said to herself: _Stop wailing in self-pity. Get up. Let's go. Don't think about it. _But not now. She really needed to cry. Olivia firstly had to let all that angst out of herself before she could finally accept the current situation; otherwise, she would fall to pieces and that was something she couldn't allow herself to do. Not now. She was always the strong one. Others depended on her, looked up to her as their leader… There was no time to be sad. Life was too short for that…

And Olivia knew it, she knew it oh so well. It was just…

Five minutes. That was all the time she needed. To rest, to catch a break… Only to… Stop running in loops, to stop participating in that crazy rhythm of life that she'd been leading. _It can't get worse than this. So I have to assume that it'll only get better. It must get better… Please, let it get better._

On top of everything… There was Peter.

The one man she couldn't escape from no matter how hard she tried, no matter what she did. Olivia distanced herself from him the best she could, repeating the "friend and partner" mantra, she even started a new relationship. But nothing, nothing was helping and Olivia was purely desperate now.

Being alone and not being attracted to anyone was one thing. She could turn off her bodily needs, she could tell herself not to think about sex, or romance. But… When there was someone who affected you as Peter Bishop had started affecting her out of the blue, you could hardly think rationally and coherently. She needed to shake him off so badly and she didn't know how. Olivia was on her own with her concealed desire now after Lucas had left… There was no one else to distract her anymore.

Her thoughts delved shamefully on the night in the bathroom two weeks ago, on what she did, on how she passionately called out Peter's name as she exploded in the shower after many months of self-restraint… Then Olivia's cheeks obtained a reddish tinge as she further remembered the last night's occurrences, the way his smoldering hands caressed her hips and her thighs, pulling her closer… How his feverish eyes bore into hers… How she felt his hot breath on her lips and how his drunken ramblings aroused her so much, more than she ever thought possible, that she eventually practically had to run away from him and try to find release in Lucas's arms.

_Why him?_-she wondered impotently. _I wish it were anyone but him. Inane, flirty, sarcastic, unstable… And most likely in a budding relationship with my sister, on top of that. _

Olivia thought about that for a second. Rachel and Ella hadn't visited Peter since Wednesday… Since the day he told them he was… _Leaving? Maybe that's why Rachel got angry with him? _She wondered about that. Broyles told her that it was precisely on Wednesday when Peter said to him he was positively staying in Fringe division.

_Maybe Rach doesn't know he's staying. They probably fought over his departure… Then in the end he decided to stay because of her and Ella… But perhaps he hasn't broken it to her yet. _

She ran her fingers nervously through her hair. Olivia couldn't analyze things anymore… She felt like her head was going to blow up. _I'll just let everything run its course. I can't think… I can't._

_God, this neighbor from the ground floor and his songs…_

Olivia firmly decided to have a talk with the man one of these days. The music he played was simply too loud for her taste and… Too painful for her to listen right now. Olivia recognized the well-known Counting Crows song and she covered her head with the pillow in dismay and desperation.

_So she said: what's the problem baby? What's the problem I don't know, Well, maybe I'm in love _

_(Love), Think about it every time I think about it, Can't stop thinking 'bout it… _

_How much longer will it take to cure this?... Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (Love)…Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love…_

_Oh, come on, come on, Turn a little faster, Come on, come on, The world will follow after, Come on, come on, 'cause everybody's after love…_

_God… _-Olivia thought. _I don't want to be in love. Not now… Not with him._

The door of her bedroom swung open and Rachel and Ella burst inside singing jovially:

-Come on, come on, Move a little closer, Come on, Come on, I want to hear you whisper, Come on, Come on, Settle down inside my love…

Oh, come on, come on, Jump a little higher, Come on, come on, If you feel a little lighter, Come on, come on…We were once upon a time in love….We're accidentally in love!-they both screamed in unison and fell giggling on Olivia's bed.

She tried to smile as widely as she could even though there was nothing to laugh about… Olivia was incredibly grateful for the presence of her sister and her niece in her dull life and she hugged them both so tightly that Ella moaned in complaint.

-Hey, sleepy head! Wakey-wakey! Rise and shine!-Rachel teased her good-naturedly. –We thought it was about time for you to leave your bedroom, eat something and then join us in our Sunday Disney marathon before you disappear on us again. Since you're dating your Prince Charming, El and I don't get to see you so often. Anyway, we've just started watching Shrek II! And Ella loves this song, so she had an idea… She wanted us to wake you up singing it to you.

-Well apparently you're not the only ones who made a decision to wake me up with that particular song-Olivia tiredly motioned towards the window. –The ground floor neighbor is at it again.

Rachel's eyes twinkled and she stated, beaming:

-Man knows his music! That's telepathy for you.

Then her gaze fell upon Olivia's wet pillow, green dress and what seemed to be an extremely expensive necklace carelessly thrown in the corner of the room, and mascara smudges under her sister's eyes. Rachel frowned suspiciously, putting two and two together.

-Ella, honey, go on and watch Shrek some more while mommy talks to Aunt Liv.

The girl came out of the bedroom unquestioningly, remembering how her mother was angry with her when she hadn't obeyed her in the hospital while they were visiting uncle Peter.

-Olivia-Rachel took her sister's head in her hands and forced Olivia to look her in the eyes. –Are you going to tell me what's going on?

**PETER **was staring at the yellowish piece of paper. It was no doubt torn out of some sort of magazine where Gertrude had carefully scribbled her number and her name. She even drew a set of tiny hearts on it. Peter shook his head but he knew better than to snicker. He was now able to eat cheese soufflé for lunch thanks to his father and that was not a small favor Walter did him. He carefully placed a note on his bedside table and started texting the number to Astrid. Peter's eyes flew over his cuts and bruises and marveled at the speed rate of their healing. _Well, I guess there are some life situations in which is good to have a mad scientist for a progenitor._ _Tomorrow night… I can start packing my bags. Finally. The doctors were more than suspicious about my miraculous recovery, but… In the end they had to sign the release papers._

He was so bored. There was nothing for him to do. Peter had already read "An End to Innocence", and as much he was thrilled by it, he saw no point in going through it again, at least not for the time being. He amused himself for a while thinking about Walter's future date, guffawing out loud.

_Love works in mysterious ways. I should be the one to know that, being a devil-may-care con-man who fell for a lawful good ice queen. _

_Fell for… More like… I am so deeply smitten with her, so infatuated and besotted that there is simply no turning back. My heart beats for my sweetheart-_Peter laughed at himself sardonically and sighed deeply, burying his head in his tremulous palms.

_God, if only she would fancy me in the same way. There would be no happier man on Earth than me. The way she trembled in my hands last night…Was it out of fear or… Out of desire? _

_But face it, Bishop… Which woman would want you for a long-term relationship? They might appreciate your baby boy eyes, sexy stubble and tight ass… But girls aren't blind… They know you're no husband material. Who wishes for a vagabond? Good fathers, honorable citizens and faithful lovers are pricey on the market right about now… And I'm not sure I can be either of them. Not to mention the wealthy businessmen… _

_Walter's right. I'm always so damn reckless… Irresponsible, goofy, laidback… I mean… A guy should be… I dunno… Dedicated… Committed… More serious… Not a downing-shot- casual-sex crook and tramp. _

A little voice whispered in his ear:

_-But you are different with her… With Olivia. You care about her… You're always there for her._

_-And what good has that brought me?_-Peter frowned upon his own train of thoughts. _Or Olivia? Me being in her life… It just jeopardized her existence! She was almost killed, almost raped because of me. _

_My divine guardian. My savior. When she stormed into the warehouse with that resolute and worried look on her face… It felt like I was being reborn again. _

_God, I wish I can… Pay her back one day… For everything she's done for me. For taking me away from my shady past. For having given me a family to hold on to. _

_I want to be part of her life. In any way she'll let me. As a friend, as a partner… As a shoulder to cry on._

_If she has already chosen… Him… Over me…_-Peter swallowed but he managed to control himself, for the first time actually accepting the thought of Olivia being with Lucas, as opposed to the previous violent rage and denial.

_Then let it be so. I can't stay away from her anymore. I'll give her all I've got when she asks me to. _

_I just… I miss her terribly … I miss her weird mannish black jackets and her plain white shirts… Those god awful squeaky shoes… _

_The little tilts of her head… The amused quiet chuckles she makes whenever I try to crack a joke. _

_That strange, resolute way in which she nods and says "Fine", whenever someone asks her to do something virtually impossible… _

_That poking and prodding and trying again and again until she solves the mystery evolving the case… The love, the care she displays for the humankind… The necessity to help, to save everyone, to sooth the worldly pain… _

_I admire you so much, Olivia Dunham. I know I don't deserve you, sweetheart. I… only… Only wish to see you again… To… Goof around… Work on the case… To at least get some breadcrumbs from your table. I'd be happy with just that… _

Peter let out a deep sigh and browsed through the songs on his cell phone.

-I guess it's time for some cheesy U2 bonding -he said out loud to an empty room as the quiet melody engulfed him, reminding him of the beautiful blonde agent.

_See the stone set in your eyes… _

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_I wait for you._

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

_And I wait without you…_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_Through the storm we reach the shore_

_You give it all but I want more_

_And I'm waiting for you_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away_

Peter pressed his lips hard together and closed his eyes in pain, envisioning Olivia's pale, tender perfect body, imagining Olivia giving herself away to Lucas… _Ugh. This is so much harder than what I had to endure when she was moaning John's name in the tank. At least that sex was in her head._

_My hands are tied_

_My body bruised, she's got me with_

_Nothing to win and_

_Nothing left to lose_

And it was the plain truth of it… He had nothing to win by staying. Olivia was already someone else's. But there was nothing left to lose either.

Peter had never had her in that way in the first place, she had never been his to begin with… He could go back to square one, he decided. Support her, whatever her decisions were. Do everything… Just to be near her.

Peter felt like on the seesaw. Before Lucas came to Boston… He was up.

He got on Rachel's and Ella's good side… He managed to make Olivia more relaxed then she was prior to meeting and getting to know him. She even hugged him tighter while they were dancing at Ella's birthday party…

Then, Olivia saved his life… She immediately came to see him at the hospital… _She looked so worried about me._ Life was great. And all of a sudden… Bam! He was down.

Ten months' hard work went down the drain when that flight from Frankfurt landed.

_But if I know the seesaw of life…From all that I've learned so far…_-Peter consoled himself. _I'll be back up again. I don't know when but… That's just how things work. It's karma. _

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give_

_And you give_

_And you give yourself away_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

As the last notes of the song died away, he thought of Rachel and reached for his cell again before the U2 playlist could continue its pace and throw him into depression.

**OLIVIA **was just about to shrug her shoulders and avoid her sister's question when Rachel's cell rang loudly and the familiar intro of "Hey, Soul Sister" soundsfilled Olivia's bedroom. Rachel didn't move a muscle.

-Aren't you… Aren't you going to get that?-Olivia asked, surprised.

-No-Rachel retorted, irritated. –It's Peter. He has already called me like… Ten times today. I am in no mood to talk to him right now.

Olivia's heart did a somersault at the mention of Peter's name. _He called her ten times?_

She did her best to conceal her reaction to that particular piece of information that confirmed her doubts that there was something going on between her sister and her partner, and she tried to pretend like she didn't care.

-Oh. OK.

-Why have you been crying?-Rachel asked, worriedly and angrily at the same time. –Did Lucas do something to you? Because if he did… I'm sooo gonna get that son of a bitch to answer some questions. I mean… Leaving you once was enough… But hurting you again? He's dead meat, Liv. Just tell me what he did and I swear to God…

-He left this morning. He went back to Frankfurt-Olivia stated simply, without elaborating any further.

-What?-Rachel's tone of voice was furious and incredulous this time. –How dare he?

-Don't blame him. It's my fault.

-Oh, please, Olivia! Yes, blame it all on yourself! How typical! You used to that the first time when he broke up it you as well! You are soo getting on my nerves right now. The most perfect person on this planet, my sister, who just happens to be a Superwoman, suffers from low self-esteem. I don't want to listen to that.

-It's true-Olivia whispered.

-Tell me all about it. I hate it when you are being so vague about the details. God, I swear you're like a man sometimes… You remind me of my best friend Rob from high-school. Whenever I tried to get some information from him, it felt as if I had to pry it from his mouth with pliers, for crying out loud!

-OK-Olivia took a deep breath. She wasn't sure if she wanted to relive the last night's experience, however, on the other hand, she thought it might help her to get all that troubled her out of her mind. –Fine-she nodded resolutely. –Everything seemed OK yesterday. We went shopping. He got me a dress. And a necklace.

Rachel's eyes widened at the sight of the expensive jewelry.

-The same necklace you threw on the floor?-she went to pick it up and whistled after having inspected it.

-You can take it if you wish.

-Well, I normally wouldn't on any other occasion, but seeing how it would only remind you of Lucas, I'll be delighted to remove it from your eyesight-Rachel joked. –It's gonna go well with my new green blouse.

Olivia smiled at her radiant sister.

-Go on. Don't think I forgot-Rachel inquired sternly.

-Oh. Well… We went back to his suite. We were…

-OK, I get it… You were just starting your engines… Steamy-Rachel giggled and Olivia blushed.

-My boss called. I had to go to the hospital. Because of Peter-her voice trembled and she looked everywhere but in her sister's eyes.

When Rachel spoke next, she sounded genuinely worried.

-He did something to himself, didn't he?

-Yes. How did you….

-Last time I visited him…-Rachel hesitated wondering how much she should give away. Even though Peter and she had a fight, she didn't want to tell on him. –Let's just say I had a hunch that shit was about to hit the fan. Pardon my French.

Olivia cleared her throat uncomfortably.

-He… He got drunk and…

-Say no more. It got ugly. I get it. And…

-I had to go over and interrogate him about the circumstances. I didn't find out much so…

Rachel looked at her inquisitively.

-So I was hoping you could tell me what it was you talked about on Wednesday morning.

-Olive, are you questioning me? Did you just pull a cop trick on your sis?-Rachel burst out laughing.

-I'm sorry… It's just… I understand that it is a private thing between Peter and you…

Rachel almost laughed out loud at that simple, almost imperceptible jealousy tone she discovered in Olivia's voice.

_God, this is incredible. But… Seeing how Lucas is gone now… If I play along, I just might do Peter Bishop a favor. Not that he deserves it… But… The sooner Olive realizes how she feels about him, the better._

-Can you at least tell me if you fought over something?

Rachel sighed.

-Yes, we had a fight but I'm not really comfortable with telling you what we talked about. Then Ella and I went home abruptly and left Peter there. From the way he looked… I could tell something bad would happen soon.

-OK. That's all I needed to know. I had my suspicions about your conversation being a reason for his… Disruptive behavior-Olivia barely finished her sentence while her heart was throbbing.

_Peter told Rachel he was leaving. She got angry… They fought… He was desperate because she was mad at him… That is why he did all… Those things. And then he flirted with me to boost his ego._

-But what about Lucas? Did you go back to see him once you left the hospital? You must have, because Ella and I went to bed at half past twelve and you still hadn't arrived.

It was so hard for Olivia to focus on that particular story arc right now, when all she could think about was Peter's reaction to his fight with Rachel and the ten phone calls he made today.

-Basically…-she ran her fingers through her hair… -He told me he had noticed the very thing you were warning me about. That there was no chemistry between us. And that he wasn't going to stick around and wait for it to appear.

-Just like that? Out of the blue? Are you absolutely sure nothing else happened?

Olivia bit her tongue. She couldn't tell her sister, who was obviously probably about to embark in a relationship with her partner as soon as she found out he was staying, how she had moaned Peter's name accidentally, while she was making out with Lucas.

-That's all there was.

-What a jerk. Listen, Olive. He was never even worth your time. Hell, I have no idea why you called him in the first place and I don't want to know. I am just glad that asshole is gone. I know that now you think it's the end of the world, I used to think the same when Greg ditched me. But then, time comes when you fall in love again-Olivia jerked her head up and stared at her sister, wondering if she meant Peter. _Has she forgotten Greg by falling in love with… Peter?_

–And then you will laugh at what had transpired and at how foolish you'd been for crying over someone who didn't genuinely love you, who didn't deserve you. I promise. It's my personal experience. Been there. Done that.

Then Rachel hugged Olivia tightly and Olivia simply sighed, hiding her face in her sister's chest, inhaling her familiar scent. It almost felt as if she were their mother, as if their mother were still alive. She found Rach's soothing words, her warmth and her steady heart beating so deeply comforting.

-Thank you-she blurted. –For being here for me.

-Olive, not another word. I am your sister. You would do the same for me.

A pang of guilt bit Olivia as she considered that sentence for a moment.

Then Rachel stood up and said:

-OK. I'm gonna go to the living room to check up on Ella. Lunch is ready and warm. I want you out of that bed. Now. You are spending the day with us. And I don't wanna hear a word of protest.

Olivia nodded and flashed a small smile.

Rachel was already at the door when Olivia said, deciding it was only fair, without being able to contain herself any longer, while the images of her grumpy sister and violent, bruised Peter flashed through her mind:

-Rach… I know that Peter told you he was leaving the day you fought.

_That is soo far from the truth, Liv. He told me the exact opposite: that he was staying because of his father_-Rachel thought, but chose simply to continue listening to her sister.

-But… He isn't… I mean…-and then so many words flew out from her mouth that Olivia was surprised she had it in her.

-If you are… If you are still angry with him for deciding to leave… You should know he is staying… He… Changed his mind. And he probably did it because of you. And Ella. So maybe next time he calls you… You should hear him out.

Rachel's eyebrows shot up at this new personality Olive was displaying… _She is so nervous… And she stutters… Well this is the first. She really cares about him. She is actually convincing me to talk to him in spite of what that does to her. _

-OK-Rachel simply replied with an enigmatic expression on her face and left Olivia's room.

_I did it. I… Told her. Now they will most definitely make up. Rach will be glad because he chose to stay for her and El. It will get better between them. And I was the one who helped. I contributed to their happiness._

Somehow, it didn't make her feel any better.

_Well life is really like a giant seesaw. Lucas was here, Peter was leaving. Everything was going according to plan. I was up. And now… The tables have turned. Lucas abandoned me and Peter is staying. To be in a relationship with none other than my sister. Ouch. _

She pushed those thoughts aside, desperately, and got dressed. The tantalizing smells were coming from the kitchen and Olivia nearly fainted from hunger. She was starving. _Peter is right. I most certainly don't eat as much as I should._

Ella was sitting on the sofa, munching a pear and she happily raised her head having noticed her aunt.

-Aunt Liv! Are you hungry like me? I could eat a house!

-Me too!-she chuckled and embraced her niece. –Where's your Mom?

-She's in the bathroom.

-OK. Let me tell you what we are going to do…-Olivia whispered into Ella's ear, tickling her in the process. –We are going to wait for your Mom and then we'll all have lunch together.

-And then Disney marathon!

-Yes, El. I promise.

-Aunt Liv… Do you have to save the world today?

-No-Olivia chuckled, amused. –Where did you hear that?

-It's just that Mom always says, when I ask her why aren't you home with us, that you have to save the world.

Olivia caressed the little girl's hair and pulled her close.

-I love you, El.

-I love you too, aunt Liv.

The shrill pitch of the phone interrupted their hug and Olivia's head buzzed in pain.

-Me, me, me, me, me!-Ella screamed, jumping from the couch.

-OK, you answer it. Do you know what you have to say?

-Yes, aunt Liv!

Ella picked up the phone and said, in such an incredibly mature voice that Olivia had to giggle:

-Dunham residence.

-Hey, pipsqueak-deep, familiar voice greeted her from the other end of the line and Ella squealed enthusiastically.

-Uncle Peter!

Olivia froze on the spot.

-How are you, Ella?

-I'm fine-she replied, reluctantly and crossly, after an initial blast of happiness had passed.

-What's up with the voice? Did the angry birds get to you?

-What are angry birds, uncle Peter?

-Those are special birds that are always mad at someone. And they perch on the trees in front of people's windows and they sing their angry songs all day long… You see, they want everyone else to become angry too. And let me tell you, their song is very contagious. Are you angry right now, kiddo?

-Yes-she said shyly.

-And why is that?-Peter was enjoying their little chit-chat.

-Because you are going away from us and you will never come back.

Olivia silently listened to their conversation. She didn't know what Peter was saying, of course, but Ella's answers were giving her a clue.

-Now who told you that, little mouse?

-Aunt Liv…

-But that must have been a long time ago… And I have changed my mind. I am not going anywhere. How is that for a surprise?

-Really?

-Really, really-he promised, grinning widely in his hospital bed. _That kid is really something. _Peter cursed himself inwardly for not wanting to see her five days ago.

-Are you still in the hospital, uncle Peter?

-Why, yes, yes I am. But I'll let you in on a secret. I am coming out on Tuesday morning.

-You are?

-Yep. And you know what I'm gonna do first?

-No…-she laughed, amused with his tone of voice.

-I'm gonna come straight to you and give you the best pony ride of your lifetime. I missed you, El.

-I missed you too, uncle Peter.

Olivia's eyes watered a bit and she turned her head away from her niece in embarrassment.

-Now I'm gonna ask you a question and let's see if you know the answer.

-Is this like a quiz, uncle Peter?

-Yes, honey, it's a quiz. And if you can answer me correctly, I'll bring you a special toy next time when we see each other.

-A doll?-she inquired.

-No. Something even better. But I can't really tell you what, because then it wouldn't be a secret, would it? Ready for the question, Els?

-Yes!

-OK, so here goes… And a one, and a two, and a three… The question is… Where is your Mom?

-Aw, uncle Peter, that is so easy to answer! My mom is in the bathroom!

-OK! Ten points for Ella Blake! You have won your toy prize. Listen, sweetheart, I am going to call back later, is that a deal?

-But, uncle Peter…-Ella approached Olivia, holding a phone in her hand. –You can talk to aunt Liv until my Mom comes out. Aunt Liv, it's uncle Peter!-she announced proudly and then added in a worried whisper: -Did I do good? Did I answer the phone correctly?

Peter's hands trembled and he closed his eyes listening to Olivia's sweet, tender voice.

-You did excellent, dear.

Then there was a moment of strange, uncomfortable silence and Olivia spoke again.

-Hello?

-Hi-Peter said guardedly, and calmly.

-Hi-Olivia's voice was still soft from talking to Ella.

-How's it going?-_keep it cool, Bishop… Don't lose it… _

-Great. It's great. How are you feeling?

Peter couldn't tell if she was being so polite because Ella was there with her but he was grateful, nonetheless. _The way I behaved with her last night… She should launch the salve of swear words right on top of my head and she would be totally in her right to do it. What is it with me and the Dunham girls, anyway? Whenever I open my mouth something goes wrong._

-Much better than last night. Sober, for one-Peter forced himself to laugh even though there was obviously nothing funny about that particular remark.

-That's good to hear-Olivia teased him gently. She couldn't stay mad at him for long. So he flirted with her last night. So what? He was always the flirty type. It was not like it meant anything. The sweet way in which he had just talked to her niece melted her anger a bit. –What's up?

-Nothing, I was actually calling for Rachel. Is she there? El told me she's in the bathroom… I… I can call back later, you know… If you… If you guys are in the middle of something-Peter muttered incomprehensibly, swallowing, wanting nothing else but to keep listening to her, never to hang up.

His voice seemed so kind, so polite, so carefully measured… It was his way of apologizing for what had transpired between them in his convalescence room a night ago and Olivia knew it very well.

_Of course_. _That's what you expected, didn't' you? Why else would he call? _Olivia willed herself to calm down, to… Speak up normally… To stop shaking.

-Oh. Yeah, sure. I… I think she's coming out now. Um… Yeah, it's her. Rach… It's for you. It's Peter.

Rachel rolled her eyes, vigorously drying her hair with a big yellow towel and she made a throat-slit gesture in Olivia's direction. Olivia shrugged noncommittally, as if saying: "What else could I do?" and Rachel had no other choice. Even Ella was looking expectantly in her direction so she took the phone and headed for her bedroom, as Olivia's wide and envious eyes watched her go.

Once she settled in an armchair, Rachel pressed the phone tightly to her ear and said, coolly and formally:

-Yes?

-Hi-he began awkwardly, not really sure how to approach her, fully aware of what he did. –I… Um… I called you several times this morning… And you didn't pick up… So I..

-So you thought you should bother and stalk me some more? I thought that me not picking up my cell was a clear enough message to you.

_Wow. She is actually tougher than Olivia._

-Yes, yes it was. But listen, Rach…

-Don't give me that Rach talk-she actually started to sound hurt, instead of her previous official tone and Peter took that as a good sign.

-I am an idiot-Peter confessed, bluntly and directly and then hurriedly went on, afraid that she was going to hang up and that he wasn't going to be able to tell her all he wanted to. –What can I say? My… Emotions… Always tended to get the better of me, whether they were positive or negative. And then I would somehow constantly hurt the people I care about in the process. And when you…-he breathed in deeply, willing himself to continue, to speak those words thus accepting the truth that lay hidden in them.

-When you told me about Olivia and… Lucas… I wasn't myself. I couldn't control what I felt at that moment. And you were the person who was standing closest to me back then, so all the rage that I felt went in your direction, I took it all out on you. I know I can't justify my behavior. Far from it. But I really wanted to apologize. It's the least I can do. I am truly sorry, Rach. I am. I don't want to lose you. You are one of the few true friends I've got here. To think that I endangered the bond we share… It was an incredibly stupid thing to do. You were always there for me and I paid your kindness back by behaving like a jerk to you and Ella. I miss you… The harmless banter, the quirky sense of humor we both share… I hope you can forgive me for what I did. Of course… I wanted to talk to you about this in person too. I know this is not a kind of a conversation which should be led over the phone. I just wasn't sure how you'd react if you saw me at your doorstep so I thought it might be better to call first. Anyway… What I was trying to say…-he wondered if the silence on the other end of the line was a good or a bad sign.

-That's enough, Peter-Rachel replied firmly, interrupting him. –I won't deny it. I am still terribly angry with you.

-I know-he said sheepishly. –And I understand. You have the complete right to be. I am willing to give you as much time as you need.

-But…

-Hey, do you know how everything someone says before the word "but" doesn't actually count?-he couldn't contain himself but Rachel actually laughed at that one.

-Not many guys would admit they committed a mistake. Especially not that honestly, openly and sincerely. And I also have to confess I missed you too.

-So does this mean I get another chance? Will you bring Ella to the lab on Tuesday morning? I really want to see you both.

Rachel was caught off guard.

-Aren't you staying at hospital for like, ten more days? Liv told me about your… Bathroom sado-mazo escapade.

-Ouch. That hurt. It's a bit too harsh choice of words, don't you think?

-I think it's quite adequate. So let the cat out of the bag, Pete.

-My father. Let's just say he… Boosted my energy and…In a way…Sped up my convalescence time.

-OK. I'm sure I don't wanna know anything about it. I can only imagine what a man who is partial to injecting helium in children's birthday cakes would concoct.

-You're right. You don't.

-So you're out on Tuesday already? The day after tomorrow?

-Yeah, and Walter is preparing me a "surprise" party, firmly believing I know nothing about it.

Rachel chuckled.

-Well in that case, Liv, Ella and I will go and help him out.

Peter's miserable answer came out as a doubtful whisper.

-I don't think Olivia will have time to… Come… Seeing how she is…

-Dating Lucas?

Peter cringed. Those words stabbed him straight through the heart but he repeated to himself. _She is dating Lucas. She is. That's the reality you have to face with. She is dating Lucas. She is dating Lucas._

-She isn't dating Lucas.

-What?-Peter's jaw dropped and in a second, an incredibly heavy stone was lifted from his chest, leaving him as light as a feather, giddy and incredulous.

-Now that we're friends again, I thought you should know. What kinda friend withholds such an important piece of information?

Rachel could hear his ragged breathing.

-Peter?

-What happened?-he muttered, finally speaking up.

-He left to Germany this morning.

-She dumped him?-he couldn't believe his ears.

-Actually… It apparently was the other way around.

That sentence right there was the true test for Peter Bishop's feelings. After having heard it, he realized how deeply he loved Olivia Dunham. He couldn't quite comprehend it himself, but the first thought that popped into his mind after having learnt that Lucas abandoned Olivia yet again, was not the joyful one. It was worry. Pure worry he felt for her. And desire to kick Lucas's ass.

-How is she?-he croaked.

-You can only imagine.

-That bastard-Peter growled into the phone, clenching his fists. –What, she wasn't good enough for the likes of him?

-Hey, Casanova! Good news for you over here, hello!

-I know. But… She is sad.

Rachel smiled at those words. _This man has changed so much for my sister. He actually puts her feelings in front of his own right now._

-You do realize how pathetic you sound right now, Pete?-she mocked him in a friendly way.

Peter let out an affirmative grunt, mumbling something she couldn't understand but Rachel took it as a sign of an agreement.

-Thank you for telling me.

-Feeling better?

-Much better. But I also feel bad for Olivia.

-Aww… How sweet-Rachel teased him. –Your five minutes have come… You know the drill. Console my sister properly and… There'll soon be two lovebirds singing in this apartment.

-I don't want to rush things, Rach. Maybe she isn't ready just yet. I'll take it slowly. By being there for Olivia. By caring. By showing I would never do that to her.

-If you ask me, she's ready as she'll ever be, but suit yourself. Anyway, I'll tell the good news about your fast forward speedy recovery to Liv right away. So we'll all see you on Tuesday?

-Definitely. Rach…

-If you wanted to throw in another one of yours "I'm sorry" again… You don't have to do it. We're good now, Bishop. Bye.

She could hear him sigh contently, relieved.

-Bye, Rach. Thank you.

**IT WAS TUESDAY **and Walterwas running around the lab impatiently, placing fresh, clean hay below Gene and warning her not to poop in another hour or so, if she would be so kind… Then he took out a pink brush and nervously started gliding down her black and white hide.

-You have to look pretty for Peter!-the old scientist whispered to the animal's ear and Gene mooed in a reply. –Who's a good cow?

Olivia was standing in the corner, looking pensively through the window. Astrid was diligently clearing out a lab table, putting different sorts of food and drinks on it, while Rachel and Ella were finishing placing ornaments and balloons with "Welcome home, Peter" writings all around the lab.

-The cake, Aspen!

-Oh, yes-Astrid said absently… -Which one was it…. The cheese cake?

-Do you even have to ask?-Walter's eyes smiled at her. –You know what my boy likes! Now… What time is it? Ten o' clock sharp! He should be here any minute!

And sure enough, only five minutes later, the lab door opened and Peter Bishop walked inside with a wide and a little embarrassed knowing smile on his face as everyone shouted in unison:

-WELCOME HOME, PETER!


	19. Hide-and-Seek

**Hi guys! Chapter 19, "Hide-and-Seek" is here for you! Six more chapters to go. You'll be counting down to 25… That's how many chapters there'll be in total. **

**Coming up in this one: Olivia's jealousy… And… And… Some Polivia fluff!**

**Yes, you heard me (read me :) ) correctly. Finally a sort of "romantic" scene between these two. **

**A little bit confusing but… That's what you get when there is a huge misunderstanding aka "I love him but he loves her" and "I love her but she loves him" hanging in the air. **

**Hope you'll like it. Happy reading!**

**OLIVIA **had heard the door open and her heart started beating at a rapid pace. She couldn't force herself to tear her gaze away from the window. A girl and a boy, both students, probably sophomores from the look of it, were sharing a chaste kiss beneath a tree in front of a Harvard University and Olivia quickly averted her gaze from that scene as well.

-We got you there, didn't we, Peter! And here he was thinking… When I enter the lab, I will see my senile father working on a project, experimenting on Mr. Papaya with Afro… You didn't expect this, did you now, son?

She heard his deep throaty chuckle and a series of goosebumps ran through her flesh, making it impossible to attain her calmness and her composure.

-I most certainly didn't, Walter. I had no idea. What a surprise this has been!-Olivia turned around at the sound of his mocking voice as if attracted with some invisible force and saw Peter wink at Astrid and Rachel, while Walter was rubbing his hands together gleefully, with utter satisfaction as if he were saying: Mission Complete.

Standing semi-concealed behind one of the pillars next to the window, gathering her strength, Olivia slowly took in his graceful, lithe, tall figure.

He was wearing simple, tight, light blue jeans and a moss green sweater that somehow matched the current color of his beaming gaze. _He has had his hair cut_-Olivia thought awkwardly; also noticing that he had shaved the overgrown scruffy beard, leaving just the small stubble that he normally wore. He looked as good old Peter again, as if the last two weeks of the torment he had endured had never happened. The only giveaway was his weight. He still looked a bit slimmer than before but it actually did him good, Olivia pondered, ogling him secretively and bashfully, albeit not without a certain pleasure.

-Uncle Peter, uncle Peter!-Ella ran into his wide open, welcoming arms.

-Hi there, munchkin! Did you help Grandpa Walter to prepare all this nice food for me?

-Yes I did! Me, and Astrid, and my Mom and Aunt Liv!

-Come over here, you rascal!-Peter lifted her high above the ground and placed her on his shoulders. Then he started neighing and running around the lab while Ella was screaming gleefully. He put her down after couple of minutes and motioned towards the olive green duffel bag he had left at the door.

-What do you think that is?

-It's like Santa's bag where he holds the presents for the children who have been good this year.

-You are one smart young lady, I'll give you that.

She leaned forward and held on to Peter's ears, whispering conspiratorially.

-Is there a toy prize for me in the bag, uncle Peter?

-Now when have I ever broken a promise? Sure there is. Let's go and find it.

After couple of seconds of fumbling through the bag, Ella's delighted face resurfaced and she proudly held up a huge microscope.

-Oh my God, Pete, what is that?-Rachel exclaimed, coming closer.

-Let me read what says on the box to you: My first lab duo-scope microscope. With two lenses for optimal viewing, this kids' microscope brings the world's wonders into closer view. With dual lights, this amazing microscope has the flexibility to view both slides and solid items. View slides with the light shining up from below and view solid objects with the light shining down on the specimen. A fun and educational microscope for scientists of all ages.

-Peter, that is an excellent present, son!-Walter asserted with a smile.

-Yeah, I'm totally luring her over to the scientist dark side…

-Can I study nasty things with Astrid and Grandpa Walter, Mommy, can I?

-El, didn't you want to be a princess?

-I did… But…-little girl stopped for a moment, thinking… -I want to be a scientist princess and work with Uncle Peter! And save the world every day like Aunt Liv!

Olivia shook her head gently, looking proudly at her niece.

-And… Ladies and gentleman-Walter, in this case. That is not all. Seeing how I was released at exactly eight o'clock sharp… I had some time before coming here to the lab so… I got everybody a little something. It's not much, but I'm sure you'll like it.

There was a mixture of "Awww" and "You didn't have to do that", but Peter wouldn't hear about it.

-You were all there for me during these two weeks and… That's the least you deserve. Astrid… This jazz compilation vintage disc is for you… We can listen to it together while we're catching the break of all those new cases or while we're having Chinese here in the lab.

-Thanks, Peter-Astrid was really touched.

-Wait until you see what else I brought, you might not thank me so much then.

-There's more?

-Yeah. I got you this baby monitor. You know how, when I leave you here to keep an eye on Walter, you always have to stay close to him… Not anymore! Now, you can move freely around the lab, and if he does something weird, you'll hear him in no time.

-God, Peter-Astrid laughed out loud. –Only you could come up with that strange idea.

-It is not only strange, son, but it is also highly rude and underestimating-Walter started sulking.

-Oh, come on, Walter. You know I love you, but Astrid really needed my help on this one. You really are like a giant, intelligent, overtly destructive baby.

His father's eyes watered at the casually along the way thrown declaration of affection from Peter.

-Besides, I got you something that should cheer you up.

-Oh! Is it a root beer float?

-No, Walter, it is not a root beer float. But it's a second close. Seeing how you're taking your bonobo lady on a date, I thought I might help you out so that it turns out pitch perfect. I got you these two tickets for a cheesy romantic movie tonight, and… I reserved a table for two in your favorite restaurant, just a couple blocks away from our place, so you two can walk over.

-Thank you, son-Walter's face lightened up.

-You take it from there, Walter… I know you're a charmer so it won't be a problem. While you're on it… Explain the meaning of the word "depilation" to her, will ya?

Olivia looked as puzzled as Rachel and Ella, but Astrid apparently knew what Peter meant by that remark and started laughing so hard that she had to clutch her stomach.

-Look at Gene!-Peter exclaimed approaching the mooing animal. –Who's a pretty cow? Heck, I'm even glad to see you, now that I'm out of that horrible convalescence room. Here is a treat for you, sweetheart.

Olivia rolled her eyes and a wide grin crossed her face. _Only he could call a cow "sweetheart"._

-Peter, what are you giving to her?-Walter swiftly approached, concerned for his lab pet.

-Relax, those are just alfalfa cubes! I bought them in a pet shop on the way here. Cows are crazy about them.

-Uncle Peter, can I sit on Gene and ride her like a pony?

-I don't know if she'd like that very much from the start, Ella. You see, she doesn't know you, honey. But let me tell you what we're going to do. I am going to take you to Gene later and you can pet her and feed her all you like. Then she'll warm up to you in no time and who knows, maybe she'll let you ride her.

-That is out of the question-Rachel stated, with her arms crossed. No rodeo cow riding for you, missy.

-But Mommy…

-Now, now, munchkin. Listen to your Mom-Peter was on Rachel's side this time and Ella could only pout and wrinkle her nose in reply.

Olivia watched Peter approach her sister with a wide, but insecure and questioning smile plastered all over his face.

-Rach…-he said tentatively. They stood in front of each other, simply staring. Peter was hesitant, unsure how to proceed, knowing fully well how angry she'd been at him, and for a reason. Then Rachel cracked a grin and embraced him firmly, pressing her head on Peter's shoulder.

-Oh, come here, you!

He returned the embrace, holding her in his arms for a while, pleased, and whispered in her ear:

-Thank you.

Everything was right again and Peter sighed in relief. He didn't lose a friend after all.

-I am so glad you two have worked things out-Walter stated ecstatically.

Olivia suddenly felt as if someone had hit her square in the stomach. She began to have difficulty breathing, and her nails dug into her palms. She was willing herself to calm down. But there was more where that came from.

Peter put his hand in the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a tiny black box.

-This is for you-he simply stated.

Rachel wore a smug expression on her face.

-Is it a ring?

-No-he chuckled and shook his head at her joke. Olivia didn't find that funny at all.

–But you're close.

-So… Warm…

-Warm-Peter playfully confirmed.

-A necklace? I hope it's not a necklace cause I've just got an awesome one from Liv.

Peter's eyes darkened in understanding. _Olivia gave her Lucas's present._

-Cold-he replied, accepting the game.

-North Pole cold?

-Um… Not quite North Pole cold but… Let's say… Russia cold.

-So it's not a neck piece of jewelry… And it's not a ring… Easy breezy. You got me a pair of earrings.

-That's hot, equatorial heat and you win. You are correct, Mrs. Dunham-Peter opened the box and handed her a pair of jade green hand-crafted earrings. –I picked your favorite color.

-Ooh, I simply love jewelry! You know how to choose a present for a lady! If I ever bore a grudge against you, Peter Bishop, I surely don't anymore!-Rachel cooed and gave him a peck on the cheek. –I'm gonna go to the bathroom for a second and put them on.

Olivia let out a deep sigh.

_I have to find a way to get out of here. At least until I get used to this… I have to get used to this… The sooner the better. God, I didn't know I was going to react this hard. It's like I have fallen head over heels for Peter all of the sudden. I notice things I haven't noticed before… What is happening to me?_

Just as she was considering quietly departing the lab without even having to talk to him, Olivia heard him inquire softly.

-Where is Olivia?

Walter was busy showing Ella how microscope worked, and since Rachel went to the bathroom, Astrid was the only one left standing near Peter. She was just pouring orange juice into the cups and cutting the cheese cake into big slices as the question reached her. She raised her head, looked at Peter knowingly and discreetly motioned towards the pillar near the window.

Peter nodded in thanks and went to Olivia, who found she suddenly couldn't move. As if there was nothing she could do; she was rooted to the spot where she was standing, helplessly watching him approach, striding slowly and leisurely towards her, like a big cat who knew its prey wouldn't be able to run.

Olivia rocked on her feet, backwards and forwards, nervously, forcing herself to look him in the eyes when he finally reached her. By doing so, she noticed they were that calm and gentle sea-green color and that soothed her for some reason.

Peter's heart climbed all the way up to his throat as Olivia's statuesque body contours slowly came into his field of vision.

_Her hair is down_-he thought, and for a moment, Peter enjoyed, observing its silken gloss and smoothness. He smiled at her shabby black trench coat and her plain white shirt, greeting them in his mind as old friends.

_God, how much I missed you, sweetheart. My sweet Livia. I am never going to make a mistake with you again, Olivia, I swear. I am never going to hurt you like I did that night at the hospital. I am going to be whoever you want me to be. If it's a friend you wish for, you will have him in me. And you will also have my unreserved support. I'll give you my all. I would never leave you like that son of a bitch._

He carefully inspected her pallid, freckle peppered swollen face and flinched at the sight of dark bags under her puffy eyes. _She had been crying. _

Peter wanted nothing more but to grab her, to pull her closer to him, and cradle her close to his chest safely, to envelop this fragile little girl he was seeing in Olivia now into his arms, to shield her from any harm that might befall her.

_But I have no right to do it, God, I can't simply do it, just like that. We've never embraced before. Olivia would think me insane; she would button up in her cocoon even more than ever. _

He opted for a friendly, caring, joking tone and respectful distance instead, not wanting to scare her away.

Peter Bishop always felt awkward around Olivia Dunham, because he cared too much about her, as he wished everything to turn out perfect. He didn't dare to do anything that would jeopardize their flimsy friendship. Not anymore.

He swore inwardly he wouldn't even flirt with her, lest she took it in a wrong way. He had never behaved like that with any other woman, so cautiously, so guardedly, carefully planning where he was going to stand, what exactly he was going to say prior to each conversation, and that was what frightened him. His world was upside down because of Olivia.

He placed his nervous hands in his pockets and smiled, shyly.

-Hi.

-Hi-she replied a bit breathlessly. –Glad to see you out and about.

-Tell me about it. No one is happier than I, me and myself. The best part of it… I'll finally be able to fully enjoy the privilege of Walter's fine cuisine. So…-he eased her into conversation with the only way he knew how: with a joke. -You Dunham girls really like playing games, huh? Ella loves her pony rides; Rachel was just playing Hot and Cold with me...

-Yeah, I know, I heard you.

Was he imagining it or her facial expression actually stiffened for a bit?

-Now you are making me play Hide-and-Seek-he gave her that familiar lopsided grin and Olivia felt her knees become wobbly.

She blushed and Peter thought how cute Olivia looked when she was embarrassed about something. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, so he went staring on and on, drinking in her soft angelical features… Having her so close after weeks of being apart was making him giddy. _How could I ever think about leaving her? I wouldn't last a month away from Olivia. _

-I'm sorry, I wanted to be there with everyone to greet you… I was just… I had another one of my headaches coming on and… So I came over here by the window to…-she blurted out guiltily. It was the first excuse that popped into her mind.

-Hey, hey, hey, hey-Peter whispered gently, instinctively taking both of her hands into his, in order to calm her down. _She is like a delicate, wild, frightened doe. With those big, beautiful pleading eyes. _

Olivia's head jolted sharply upwards. She was looking everywhere but into his eyes. Warmth surged from his palms into her body and she let out an inaudible gasp.

-It's okay, Olivia. You don't have to apologize. Especially not to me, of all people.

She plucked up the courage and finally looked at his clouded-over pupils, wondering what he was going to say.

-The way I acted couple of nights ago towards you was inexcusable. I could blame it on all the whisky I had ingested prior to your coming to visit me but that was not the only reason I… I was behaving like that-Peter swallowed hard several times, still holding her tiny cool hands in his, reminding himself this would be a good time to stop talking or she'll be on to him in no time.

-I know-Olivia replied, with a hinge of deep sadness in her tone of voice, and Peter frowned, not comprehending why she was reacting like that.

_You were sad and angry because of the fight you had with Rachel. You overreacted and got violent_-Olivia thought. _He really is in love with my sister. Who wouldn't be? She's cute, charming, flirty and outgoing, everything I am not. _

-Anyway… I wanted to say that I am sorry. Thank you for putting up with me and Walter during all this time we've known each other. Both of us have been a handful more than once and… You have been incredibly patient. I sincerely appreciate that. You are the most tolerant person I know-Peter spoke straightly and honestly, wishing to patch up everything so badly. _Just let everything go back where it was… Don't reject me, Olivia. Let me stay in your life, at least as a friend._

_He opens up to me differently. The way he speaks… So bluntly, so directly… In such a friendly demeanor… And… He doesn't even lightly flirt with me anymore. That… That must be because he has chosen her already and I am simply staying his friend. And nothing else._

It hurt her.

Olivia couldn't help herself as her thoughts briefly wandered to the scene that played out between them about half a year ago, before Rach and Ella came to live with her in her apartment. They had just finished working on a case. She found out where he had gotten his information about the facility where Claire Williams was held. Peter did it for her. It was his way of wishing her happy birthday. They were sitting together on a bench, impossibly close, never taking their eyes off of each other. She suddenly sensed how much she attracted him and it scared the hell out of her. If she stayed there for a couple of seconds more, she knew he would lean forward and kiss her. Her feet moved of their own accord and she stood up, distancing herself from his warm, lustful, sincere gaze, running away from that perfect moment, ruining it on purpose, seeing how he was trying to hide the disappointment that was written all over his face, how he was masking it with a feeble joke.

Now Olivia wished she hadn't done that, she wished she could turn back time but she knew it was impossible and that it was all in vain.

_No one sits around and waits forever for a girl to decide. Peter waited for such a long time. I didn't realize how I felt about him back then. Now that I do, it's too late. It simply is. That is the irony of life. If you miss that perfect moment it might just never come back anymore. I missed it. Rachel didn't. The winner takes it all. _

Abba's song was running through her mind as she was half-listening to Peter's sincere confession….

_I don't wanna talk about things we've gone through. Though it's hurting me, now it's history. I played all my cards and that's what you've done too. Nothing more to say, no more ace to play. _

_The winner takes it all. The loser has to fall. It's simple and it's plain, why should I complain?_

_The game is on again, a lover or a friend, A big thing or a small, the winner takes it all. I don't wanna talk… If it makes you feel sad… And I understand you've come to shake my hand. I apologize…If it makes you feel bad…Seeing me so tense, no self confidence…_

Peter stopped frozen in mid-sentence, frightened of the desperate look Olivia had on her face. She was furiously biting her lower lip as well and she seemed incredibly anxious.

-Olivia-he said softly and the way he called out her name brought her back to her senses. Olivia's eyes quickly darted to the floor, since she sensed the moist gathering in their corners. _I can't be weak now. Not in front of him._

After several seconds of amazement, wondering what he should do, his forefinger opted for gently settling just below her chin, carefully lifting her head up.

-Are you OK?

She nodded, wordlessly.

Peter cursed himself for bringing up the subject, but he simply had to do it:

-I… I know what happened. I… Know that he left. It's not like it's any of my business-he hurriedly distanced himself from the matter, in case she got angry.

-Rachel told you.-Olivia stated mechanically, trying to participate in the conversation.

-Yes. Yes, she did. Listen… He didn't deserve you, Olivia. If he had truly loved you he would have never been able to walk away. _Look at me, sweetheart. This is how it's done. For crying out loud, I'm glued on to you like a blood-hound. And I care about you so much that I've even pushed my jealousy aside just to make you feel better._

_Is he… Consoling me? God, can this get any worse? He is not even jealous. Peter is behaving as if he were my older brother._

-I don't want to talk about it.

-It… It'll get better-he finished, weakly. _Ugh… Me and my big mouth. I should've known she didn't want to ramble on about this._

-I know it will.

-If fierce Special Agent Olivia Dunham can solve a dozen of pattern cases and live to tell the tale, she most certainly can survive a break-up-Peter joked, albeit cautiously.

-Yeah-she nodded, faux-enthusiastically.

Then her breath was caught in her throat as Peter's forefinger slid upwards from her chin and rested on her cheek instead, caressing it with care and kindness, brushing away a single translucent tear that lay there forgotten.

_That bastard. He made her cry. I swear, if I saw Lucas right now, I'd kick his ass. Well, I would if I knew how he looked like._

Olivia panicked and she took a sudden step backwards. Peter swiftly removed his hand, cleared his throat and said, without looking at her, and abruptly changing the topic:

-So I gave the presents to everyone else. Let me get yours as well.

-Peter…-she actually felt guilty. Olivia remembered how he said the presents were for the people who were there for him during the two weeks of his convalescence, and she wasn't exactly among them. She actually avoided him on purpose. –You shouldn't have.

-Are you really telling me I shouldn't have bothered to buy a gift to a friend who just happened to save my life? Without whom I wouldn't even be standing here today?

She blushed. That part was true. "To a friend" were the words that caught her attention.

-Anyway, I know you don't like when people buy you presents. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten that part-Peter completely disarmed her with his boyish smile. -But these are actually useful and interesting. In that order-he winked.

Olivia had to admit that her curiosity was sparked and she tried to peek over his shoulder as he was browsing through the contents of the duffel bag. Peter was standing by the door, leaning forward, carefully pulling something out of the bag and Olivia's eyes instinctively checked his chiseled bottom in tight jeans.

Olivia shook her head at herself in sheer horror, as she suddenly remembered a joke Rachel would always play on one of her classmates who, according to her younger sister, had a gorgeous ass. She would tell him: "Nick, we hate to see you leave, but we love watching you walk away!" That particular line was from an Atkins Trace song, "Honky Tonk Badonkadonk" and it was perfectly applicable in Peter Bishop's case as well. _Well, she'll be able to touch that kind of backside now, _Olivia thought enviously.

-Got 'em!-Peter exclaimed, satisfied, and came back to stand next to her, by the pillar.

-OK, now close your eyes-he whispered mischievously.

She did as she was told, smiling. In a way, that little girl in her still loved surprises. Then Olivia sensed Peter shift and stand right behind her.

Peter took out one of the hair ties, a bright emerald green one, from the "One hundred and one hair ties compilation" as he proudly called them. He deeply inhaled the sweet vanilla scent of Olivia's skin and the apple smell of her hair shampoo.

Peter was drunk on that essence that was just hers and no one else's, and his nostrils stretched lustily, greedily, wanting for more.

He simply stood like that for a few seconds, as if he were in some kind of drug induced stupor, wishing she was his and his only… Madly desiring to have the right to encircle her waist from behind, to pull her closer, to press his ever-hardening erection, which woke up once again now that he was so close to Olivia, onto her sculpted thighs, to show her what she was doing to him. Peter craved for nothing but to rest his weary head on her shoulder, in the yellow field of her hair.

Then he heard Olivia's impatient little foot stomping on the lab floor and he chuckled out loud. Peter took her hair in his hands and started stroking it with care, gathering all the golden wheat into one sheaf and tying it into a ponytail.

Small jolts of electricity were running through Olivia's body as Peter was gently caressing her hair. It felt incredibly erotic to her for some reason and she subconsciously wished he would never stop.

-There-he muttered hoarsely after having finished, barely being able to hide his excitement and his arousal. _I knew I shouldn't have worn these tight jeans today._

–Now I've put you in a bad-ass-agent-Dunham detective mode. Stretch out your hands.

When she did so, and then opened her eyes, Olivia saw a big, simple wooden seashell box lying in her palms.

-It's beautiful-Olivia could see it was old and hand-crafted and a thought occurred to her. –Did you make this?

-Yes. A long time ago.

_I made it for my mother, on our first holiday on the beach that we spent without Walter. To make her feel better. But now she is gone and I want you to have it. To make you feel better. _

Those words never left Peter Bishop's mouth. He was afraid Olivia would reject the gift if she knew it used to belong to Elizabeth.

-Open it-Peter instructed her and grinned like a fool, adoring that curious childish glance she gave him.

Olivia looked even more puzzled when she discovered that box was full of hair ties and ribbons, in various shades of green.

-Peter…

-Peter Bishop proudly presents… One hundred and one hair ties compilation.

Olivia clasped her mouth and shook her head incredulously.

-How… Where did you find all these?

-They are all completely different in color, shape and size. The only thing that they have in common is that they are green. Well, that, and… They are hair ties, obviously. You know how I always tell you I like it when you wear your hair down while you like it up so we constantly argue? And how you had to endure me stealing hair ties from your hair and then making them magically disappear? So I was thinking and I decided to let the lady choose. If you like your hair in a braid, in a bun or in a ponytail… So be it. Now a hair tie can be your trademark.. You know… Everyone who sees this shell box will think it's full of jewelry. What they will not know will be that it contains something equally precious to Olivia Dunham as the necklaces, rings and earrings are to other ladies. Her hair ties. And you can wear a different one every day.

-This…-Olivia didn't know what to say.

-Did I just leave my boss speechless?-he teased her, good-naturedly.

-It is an incredibly original gift, Peter. Thank you so much. And you weren't lying when you said it would prove useful.

Then her eyebrow shot up in the air inquisitively, as if she remembered something.

-What about the other gift, the one you labeled "interesting"?

-I'm getting to that-Peter pulled out a book from behind his back. – I want you to have this book, too. I know how you love reading. Mostly forensic science, yes, but I thought a different genre wouldn't hurt. It might appeal to you more than you think. Anyway… When you have time… I would like you to read this.

-"If you meet Buddha on the road, kill him"? Does it speak about abolishing the religious fetish?

-Yes, you're onto something there… The title are the words that the ninth-century Buddhist master Lin Chi is supposed to have said. Basically… To turn Buddha into a religious fetish is to miss the essence of what he taught. Buddhists do not consider him to be a God per se… And his way, the way he found the enlightenment he preached about… Shouldn't be the only way. It is actually up to us to find our own enlightenment, our own way. We shouldn't be influenced by those of others.

-So this book talks about not depending on other people for answers? I already like it.

-I couldn't have put it better myself. I thought you might.-Peter silently admired her swift power of deduction.

-Is this your personal recommendation?-Olivia inquired mirthfully.

Peter evaded the answer once again.

_It would become too significant, too obvious, if I told her it's my favorite book. Just like with the shell box. She would guess what I feel for her, then. And seeing how she still suffers for Lucas… That is the last thing I want her to find out right about now._

-Nah. It's Markham's. I dropped by the bookstore earlier this morning, asked him to recommend a good book for his favorite blonde FBI agent… And here it is.

Olivia was a bit disappointed Peter hadn't chosen the book himself but she hid it very well.

-Oh, and Olivia?

-What?

-If you happen to stumble upon some erotic Kama sutra position drawings or bold, untoward, slightly perverted suggestions hastily written on the pages… Just skip those and go on reading… You should know Markham wrote them, not me.-his cheeks reddened. –He's one really sexually frustrated dwarf.

-Um… Sure. Thanks for the heads up-Olivia casually shrugged, accepting the information like any other and Peter beamed. He loved that characteristic of hers: no matter how strange or weird something was, Olivia would calmly analyze and acknowledge the situation, adapting to it in a jiffy.

-Let's go join the others. I could really go for a cheese cake.

-Uncle Peter!-Ella shouted enthusiastically seeing them approach. –Sit next to me and my mommy!

-Here I am, sweetheart. I'm coming to sit right next to you.

-I saw something green and gross on a microscope slide! Grandpa Walter showed it to me.

-I'm sure he did.

Ella was sitting in Rachel's lap so Peter positioned himself next to Rachel, while Walter hurriedly took the other free seat on Peter's right side, happy that his son was finally here.

Olivia sat next to Astrid, opposite Peter, Rachel and Walter. Her good mood slowly started to fade as she watched Rachel whisper conspiratorially into Peter's ear, leaning over to him every now and then.

_They still don't quite seem like a couple… But… They'll probably be together very soon. It's only a matter of time._

-Now!-Walter bellowed. –Let us all sing in unison! Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Peter…

-Walter.

-What?

-It's not my birthday.

-What are you talking about, son, we've baked the cake and all… Oh. –it finally dawned on Walter and he patted Peter's back awkwardly. –Welcome home, my boy.

-Thank you Walter. It's good to be back.

The small, cozy party went on for half an hour or so in a pleasant atmosphere. Peter, of course, was the star of the morning, making everyone laugh with hospital food anecdotes, and with the talk of the frightening new nurse that Walter was taking on a date. He and Ella fed each other cheesecake and played "I spy with my little eye". Olivia had to admit that the lab looked completely different, now that it was illuminated with his boyish smile.

But… The relaxed, flirty way in which he talked to Rachel, faux stretching towards her, over the back of the chair …How Rachel would wipe the cheesecake stains away from the corners of both Peter's and Ella's mouth…

It all weighed heavily on Olivia and she wasn't certain how much longer she could bear to look at them like that. _I wish I could have an excuse to… Go… To leave now…_

Peter's eyes would flicker worriedly towards Olivia every now and then, when she wasn't looking at his direction, or when Astrid would address her. She was unusually quiet and it concerned him. Rachel had just muttered into his ear that she was sure Olivia was jealous of her, but Peter wasn't quite buying that.

_That can't possibly be true. She's just broken up with someone who had been her first love, someone who meant to her very much. Olivia sees me as nothing more than a friend. Maybe, in time… But for now… Rachel must be wrong._

A familiar melody of "Imperial March" reverberated through the lab and everyone but the Dunham girls groaned in unison.

Olivia reached for her cell, secretly very pleased. _Finally, a case. That should distract me._

-It's Broyles-she said, but there really was no need to explain that to Walter, Peter and Astrid. They knew that ringtone all too well.

-Dunham.

-Dunham. This is Broyles. There has been another incident. Four bodies have been found mauled up to the point of irrecognition by an animal of an unknown origin, in a car wreck near the Big Dig Boston highway. I'll give you the exact location once you're in your car. I need you there in thirty. Bring the Bishops with you.

-Yes, sir.

-Tell Peter Bishop I said "Welcome back".

-I will, sir.

-Talk to you later, Dunham. After you three visit the crime scene and find out everything that you can, report back to me as soon as possible.

-Of course, sir-she hung up and turned to others, announcing in a formal tone of voice: -We've got a new case on our hands.

Peter moaned and hid his face in his palms: -Home, sweet home.


	20. The Chink in Her Armor

**Hi guys, a humongous chapter 20 "The Chink in Her Armor" is here for you. It's about the 1x16 case "Unleashed". I've changed some facts from that episode so don't be surprised…**

**After it, you will get five more chapters which will be: 21-Polivia fluff, 22-Polivia fluff, 23-Polivia smut, 24-Polivia smut, 25-Polivia smut. In that order. :) **

**So who says the waiting doesn't pay off in the end? :) For Pete and Liv, in this case, it certainly does. And for my tormented readers… It does too.**

**I suggest you watch this beautiful Polivia video on You Tube if you haven't seen it already: type "Peter and Olivia set the fire to the third bar" and click on the first thing that appears. The video was uploaded by MShaharo2. **

**Hope the end of the world didn't get to you and that you're all alive and well. **

**I mean, the world can't end now, right? Three more Fringe episodes to go. Who'll wait until 11****th**** of January? :(**

**Hope you had a happy Fringe Friday! Now we finally know who Donald is, right? The mysteries begin to unravel slowly but securely.**

**AFTER** Rachel had taken sulking Ella home, knowing fully well that they were supposed to leave her sister and her team to their newly surfaced case, Astrid quickly cleaned out the celebration table laden with food and drinks and went over to stand by Peter and Olivia.

Walter was excitedly rummaging through an old cardboard box where he had previously placed the instruments he would normally take out to the crime scene, but which now lay forgotten because he didn't have to use them in the last two weeks.

-Oh, to be out and about again! To feel the thrill of the discovering the unknown… Putting pieces of the puzzle together…-Walter was happily chirping to himself. The initial melancholy that kicked in when he realized that his carefully planned party suddenly had to be canceled was already gone.

Peter couldn't agree more with his father, although he said nothing. He was looking forward to being useful again, to contributing to something, instead of simply lying around and staring at the ceiling.

-So what do we have?-he inquired, looking expectantly at Olivia.

She was now in a full special agent mode and looked stern and resolute. Her tone of voice was formal as she started the quick debriefing.

-Four bodies were found in a car wreck near the Big Dig Boston highway, mauled up to the point of irrecognition. We are to leave immediately; Broyles will give us the location on the way there.

-What could possibly interest us in such a case? They were probably attacked by a stray, large animal-Peter pondered out loud skeptically.

-I don't know, but if I had to guess, I would say that, maybe, the police still have doubts about the cause of death. Perhaps they can't fully determine which animal was responsible for the mortal wounds of these people and that's where the Fringe division jumps in.

-If the type of the animal is inconclusive-Walter declared, raising his forefinger into the air… That could mean several things. The animal is an artificial creation, a new species unknown to us up till now; genetic hybrid; or it is not an animal at all.

-Genetic hybrid…-Peter chuckled. –Really, Walter?

-Well… We have seen stranger things before-Olivia stated and Peter had to agree with that assessment, remembering a magical old-man baby, John Scott's translucent body and a murderous computer program.

-OK. I suppose you've got a point. Anyway, we'll see that we're dealing with when we get there, so we'd better get a move on-he nodded vigorously and headed for the lab door.

-You're not going-Olivia's soft voice made him stop in his tracks and he spun around, walked up to her and pierced her with a furious gaze.

-The hell I'm not.

-You have just been released from the hospital, you are not fully recovered and your appearance on the crime scene might jeopardize the mission.

-I'm fine-he retorted coldly, without removing his darkened gaze from her face.

-We'll need you back here. After Walter examines the bodies, he will probably choose one of them to be transported to the Harvard basement so that you can start inspecting it further, in order to determine a cause of death. Meanwhile, you and Astrid stay in the lab and prepare all the necessary instruments for the body dissection.

-You need me at the crime scene to look after Walter, to focus him.

-Don't worry, I've got Walter.

-Now, the problem about that sentence is that when you say that you've got Walter, what you are actually saying is that there is a huge burden on your back that you have to carry around all morning. Believe me. Been there, done that. Besides, I can handle him perfectly well. I want to be of the assistance. I am the member of this division as much as the rest of you.

She avoided eye contact with Peter, knowing it'll only be harder to persist in her intention. After having seen how much weight he had lost and after registering the notable pallor on his smirky face, the fear nested in her chest and Olivia didn't want him on the case just yet. At least not out in the open, where the real danger lay. She was concerned for him and even though Broyles had told her to bring both Bishop boys, ever since she answered her boss's phone call Olivia knew what her choice was going to be, even though that might mean defying the order of the chief of the Office of the Homeland Security.

As if he could read her mind, Peter anxiously inquired:

-Does Broyles know about this? What does he have to say to the decision you have made?

-Peter, I don't want to discuss that right now. We are in a hurry. My decision is final. I am the head of the Fringe division, whether you like it or not.

His annoyed expression changed into the pleading one and he pulled her away from Walter and Astrid, grabbing her just above the elbow and whispering earnestly, while the sheer worry was mirrored in his gaze:

-Olivia…-his hot breath tickled her ear and she shivered unwillingly. –We don't know what is out there. What we are dealing with. As much as I tend to disagree with Walter, now even I am starting to think that this time he might be right. That patchwork monster thingy could tear you both apart. Heck, it may still be lurking around, waiting for a new prey to pounce on. So… The more the merrier-Peter was concerned for both her and his father and he couldn't hide it, he needed to be there with them, for them.

-No-she shook her head finally, decisively. –Besides, you would be completely useless. I am the one with the gun, remember?-Olivia attempted a feeble joke.

-Fuck- Peter said, releasing her arm. He gave her a last, ominous stare, slammed his fist on the nearest table and went to the lab's back room continuing to swear disappointedly, uttering obscenities loudly.

Olivia's heart clenched at his anger but she didn't care. As long as it kept him safe.

_He can come with us on our next case. Right now… It's best for him to stay here with Astrid._

-Walter, let's go-she motioned towards the old scientist.

-Go? Where?-Walter replied, puzzled.

Olivia rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long day.

**HOWEVER, **after having spent an hour with Walter at the crime scene, Olivia discovered that she actually couldn't complain at all. He was remarkably lucid, and in an incredibly good mood, which Olivia ascribed to Peter's release from the hospital. Even though his humming and his incessant moaning for red vines and mints unnerved her, she had to admit he was like a big intelligent child. When Walter was working, he was at his best. The police confirmed that the four victims were all attending MIT; such conclusion was based on the students' cards they found in the wallets of the deceased. Walter examined the bodies, marveling at the different types of wounds he was able to discover on them.

-These people look as if they were thrown into three animal cages in the zoo. There are claw slashes, fang bites… On this one… Look, agent Dunham!

Olivia wrinkled her nose in disgust but chose to approach anyway.

-There is even a deep stinger mark… I believe we have a winner!-he rubbed his hands contently. –Would you please have this body transported to my laboratory? It is the only one with all three different kinds of wounds… I wish to determine which animals attacked these youngsters, because it was obvious there were many of them, at the same time. However, the three particular animals I suspect of, being a tiger, a giant snake, possibly python, and a huge scorpion do not work well in unison. It would be completely unnatural for them to get together and somehow exact their revenge on human kind. Therefore I must return to my previous hypothesis which I have already exposed back at the lab. We are talking about an animal that has all the characteristics of the three fauna specimens I've just numbered. It is probably an artificially created genetic hybrid.

-So you're saying that someone somehow… Made this monster?-Olivia inquired tenaciously.

-That is correct, agent Dunham. The monster was created in a laboratory, and in a nearby one, if I may suggest…

-I'll call Astrid to do a cross reference on all the laboratories which are located next to the Big Dig Boston highway, which may help us to lower the criteria for the further investigation. What do you think, where is the monster now? Can you give me some insight on that?

-I cannot tell for sure, Mrs. Dunham. Since it was recently released from the place which inhabited, it probably hasn't gone far. It's quite likely that it is still in the woods. The natural instinct of all animals tells them to firstly lay low and inspect their environment, without straying too far from their initial habitat. Afterwards, prey animals usually take cover, preferably in a dark place and wait for the unaware victims to stumble into the trap they set for them…

-Thank you Walter, you have been most helpful. Let me take you back to the laboratory so you, Peter and Astrid can start examining the wounds on the body and hopefully tell us even more about the "monster".-Olivia flashed a wide smile and patted him on the back. -I'll tell the team to cautiously start combing the woods and the nearby clearings.

**THAT **afternoon was eventful for Olivia. Astrid discovered there was actually only one laboratory near the location where the students had lost their lives, and that really narrowed down the search. Nevertheless, she was extremely angry when the lab owner practically refused to collaborate. Olivia could feel that there was something fishy about that guy but she had no idea how to get him to talk. It was a dead end, at the moment, and she hated when that would happen.

It reminded her of the Claire Williams case, where Estherbrook was openly mocking and even threatening her when she tried to find out where the girl was being held. Feeling impotent, she decided to talk to the fellow students of the deceased young people, hoping she'd somehow stumble upon a clue.

The useful piece of information she uncovered, that one of the students was the son of the lab owner and a member of an animal activist group "Animals First" served her well. She managed to pry out the information about the exact combination of animals that formed part of the genetic hybrid.

Olivia returned to the lab in the late afternoon, extremely pleased with herself. She was secretly hoping the beast wouldn't attack anyone else before they caught it. Also, she was wondering how Peter was and if he still was angry with her. Olivia understood perfectly that he wanted to be where the action was; because that was one thing they actually had in common.

Apart from that, and completely unrelated to the case, there were the thoughts of Peter calling Rachel ten times in a row on her cell, couple of days ago… Olivia tried hard not to ponder on that… Instead, she imagined how happy Walter would be when she brought him back the information he needed.

_Although, who knows, maybe he has already figured it out himself. _

When Olivia entered the lab, Walter, Peter and Astrid were standing around the young man's corpse. Peter didn't even bother to look at her. He was fumbling around with vials and epruvettes, turning his back to Olivia on purpose.

She stiffened, deciding to ignore him as well. _How stubborn can he get? All I did was care for his well-being._

_Fine. If that's how you wanna play._

-How's it going, Walter?

-Agent Dunham! I am so very glad to see you! Now, I must disappoint you. We haven't made a complete breakthrough yet. Although, apart from the initial three animals, which were, as you recall, a tiger, a snake and a scorpion, we have uncovered another one which fits the bill: a spider!

-A spider?

-Yes, yes… Peter and I have even drawn a preliminary sketch of how the monster might look like! Boy, bring it over here and explain my theory to agent Dunham.

Peter came closer to both of them, with a guarded, cold expression on his face. His eyes were focused solely on the parchment and his voice was leveled, bearing a scientific note. For some reason, Olivia couldn't completely concentrate on what he was saying and during a minute or so she simply reveled in the huskiness of Peter's intelligent tone.

-The monster, in a way, resembles a chimera, a fiend from Greek myths. It probably has the size, the strength and the body shape of the mature tiger. It might not have the tiger's hide, though, since we didn't find any fur on the victim. So the monster could have the scales of the snake, or the hard shell of a scorpion. We believe the latter is the case, given that its creator probably wanted to make it more resilient to the attacks.

Judging by the slashing wounds we discovered on the cadaver, Walter and I assume that this hybrid animal is equipped with claws, which are on its front, not on its hind paws.

However, the bites correspond to the snake fangs, only they are deeper. So we have to suppose that the monster has pointy teeth on both sides of its jaw, something like a sabretooth tiger.

The strangest thing is, apparently, when it bites its prey, it's not the snake venom that comes out of the fangs, but the less harmful, spider venom, which serves to incapacitate the victim and prevent it from struggling. We still haven't been fully able to determine how this venom incapacitates the victim. Maybe it slowly kills the prey, maybe it only paralyzes it… That's one of the things we're still analyzing. The scorpion stinger is also a dead end. We know that it exists. We don't know on which part of the creature is it located. It could be on its abdomen, but a monster might as well have a large scorpion tail. It's still unclear.

The attack pattern would be as follows: the creature pounces on the victim's chest, slashes it with its claws while simultaneously introducing the venom. Then it either devours the person or it simply kills him/her because it feels threatened. I don't know what the stinger does yet and neither does Walter. For now, it's safe to assume that it incapacitates the victim just as the venom does but… Maybe there's more to it-he finished his tirade rubbing his forehead tiredly, looking pointedly somewhere behind Olivia's shoulder.

-Well I found out that one of the victims was the son of the laboratory owner. He admitted having created a hybrid and he agreed to give me the list of animals whose DNA he used-Olivia was talking to Walter and to Walter only as if Peter wasn't there. –You are right about the animals. There is, however, one last, fifth animal, Desmodus Rotundus, which is…

-A bat-Walter and Peter exclaimed in unison.

-Yes.

-That only contributes to our theory that the animal would stick to the dark places, such as caves or underground passages. It probably has an acute sense of hearing as well. Also, the animal's immune system would make it a perfect candidate for genetic hybridization. The bat was the missing link.

-That is all very useful information. I'll call Broyles; tell him to send a bigger search team to the area that surrounds the woods next to the highway and to focus on the caves, underground passages and such. Right now, there's only Charlie and couple of more men. I think we're going to need more special agents on this. Good job, all of you. We uncovered a lot about the monster in the matter of hours. I am very pleased.

-Seeing how Walter probably created a very similar mutant monstrosity about twenty years ago, the fact that we have done a good job today shouldn't surprise you. His scientific curiosity has always been more important to him than other people getting hurt-Peter stated furiously, scrutinizing his father's face angrily for several moments and then he went to the office.

-I can't think straight anymore. I'm gonna get some caffeine into my system-Peter said as he was leaving the lab space.

-What?-Olivia inquired incredulously, turning towards the mad scientist, not being able to process what she had just found out.

Walter looked ashamed.

-Forgive my son, he's been in a mood all day… Ever since you prohibited him to come with us to the crime scene…

-Walter… Is that true? That you made this hybrid… Before?

-No, not the same one. It would have never occurred to me to include the bat into the combination. That was a brilliant idea-Walter began babbling, carried away; however, seeing the expression on Olivia's face, he rapidly corrected himself. –But… I daresay that my work might have been the basis, it was used as starting point for this creature in particular. That is not something I am proud of-he hung his head. –I will help you in any way I can. My son is angry with me at the moment. We had a discussion just before you came in. He… He told me I was reckless, that I behaved as if I didn't live in the society with other people-Walter stated sheepishly. –So his today's behavior is partially caused by what he had found out about my previous experiments, and partially by your prohibition. Also, I guess he has a short fuse. He inherited that from me-concluded Walter sadly.

-Don't worry, Walter. The fact that you made a similar creation two decades ago doesn't actually make you responsible for this one; you never wanted this to happen-Olivia could see how repentant he was, and she made intent to console him. She knew fully well how dysfunctional Walter could be when things weren't going right between him and Peter.

_And to think that day started out nicely. _

She phoned Broyles, informing him on the progress they had made and asking for more patrols in the area. Her boss congratulated her on the job well done, adding that he would keep informing her if there were some monster sightings or new attacks.

Then she headed to the office to get a cup of coffee as well and to talk to Peter.

He was sitting on a chair, with a coffee mug in his left hand, sipping it absently and massaging his temple with the right hand. He looked nervous and tired and Olivia approached him cautiously.

-Is there some coffee left for me?

He raised his head and his features softened as he took in her kind rounded face. She also flashed a friendly "I come in peace" smile.

-Yeah, it's right there in the pot. I've just made it.

-Great, I could really use some as well.

She poured herself a cup and then sat opposite Peter, studying him.

-Are you OK? You, Walter and Astrid did an incredible job this afternoon.

Peter didn't want to argue with Olivia again. Especially not now, when she was so kind to him. He understood the reasons for which she had left him behind. As soon as she and Walter were gone, he felt bad for grabbing her arm like he did and for swearing in front of her. _My emotions really get better of me. However, I really hope she doesn't exclude me from yet another field trip. I couldn't bear that._

-Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired and grossed out. We've been dissecting the poor guy for almost two hours. Still haven't gotten used to the smell of rotten meat. Though, come to think of it, I should have, seeing that the hospital meat they used to bring us at lunchtime smelled pretty much the same.

-Ugh-she almost spilled the coffee she was holding and Peter chuckled.

-That's what I said. It kills the appetite.

-Listen… About Walter.

-Don't you start me on him-he growled. –Have you noticed that somehow, and I wouldn't really call it pure coincidence, almost each weird case we stumble upon can be traced back to Walter. It makes me wonder what kind of person he really was.

-Peter…-Olivia placed her hand on his, feeling his tension and suddenly wishing nothing else but to comfort him. –Walter is not that man anymore. And he is really trying to be a good father to you now... That you live together again. He deeply cares about you and he loves you very much. Rachel told me that he… Concocted some weird ointment in order to help you get out of the hospital sooner.

-Yes. Yes, he did, I guess-he sighed and pulled his hand from under Olivia's, only to put it on top of hers, clasping her tiny fingers and caressing them absentmindedly. Her gentle reasoning was already making him feel better and he was so thankful for her presence.

_These are the things for which I love her. She always picks me up when I fall. She stitches me together when I come undone._

Olivia gulped at this intimate display of affection they have actually never shared before. She was unsure of what she should do, whether she should remove her hand from under his or…

_I am thinking too much. It's just a friendly expression of gratitude. We have become closer friends now, after everything that happened with Big Eddie and all… It's my sister who he likes. He called for her the day before yesterday, not for me…_-Olivia had to keep reminding herself thus destroying her own hopes.

-What?-his inquisitive sea green gaze halted, inspecting her freckled face. Peter was aware that she was in deep thoughts.

-It's nothing-she shrugged but then she spoke again not being able to stop herself.

-Speaking of Rachel…You called her several times on Sunday. Anything important?

-Well… Yes-Peter admitted honestly. I was calling her to apologize. We had an argument last Wednesday and I wasn't on my best behavior. She got angry…-Peter sighed remembering everything that had transpired. –I didn't wanna lose her over my stupid temperament and my big mouth. Rachel has become a very important person in my life.

-So you two are good friends now?

Peter flinched at the strange tone in Olivia's voice.

_It's almost as if she… Were… Uncomfortable because of that. Or… Rachel would say… Jealous? Could she be right?_

He opted for a cheeky jovial tone, smiling widely.

-Does that bother you?

-No-she stated quickly and firmly, but he could see traces of blush creeping up her swanlike neck and Peter's grin persisted on his smirky face. _Now this is… Interesting._

But then, what Olivia said next, totally threw him off the self-satisfied track he was temporarily on.

-Actually… Yes. Peter… I have noticed that the two of you have grown close lately. She is my younger sister. It is only natural that I am worried about her. She has just gotten out of an unsatisfying marriage with an asshole, which was a complete failure. And then there's Ella, who is currently growing up without a father figure, without father's support… I am not sure in which direction is your friendship going but I think I have the right to know how you feel about Rachel and Ella.-Olivia knew deep inside this wasn't the only reason for her inquiry but she was somehow managing to convince herself she was merely concerned for Rachel and her niece, and nothing else.

_That's all that is. I have to tell him this because he needs to know how much I love my sister, he needs to know I wish her all the best._

-Are you implying I would somehow hurt Rachel? I care about her. I care about both of them.-he started clenching his fists.

_She's not jealous. She just thinks Rachel and I are going to be together and she wouldn't like to see her baby sister date a con-man. Olivia thinks I am not worthy of Rachel. Well, I guess that answers my question on how she feels about me. And what she thinks of me. _

-Peter, I am not accusing you of anything… I am just telling you to think about it…I am not certain whether you are the right person to be with the two of them…

-What do you mean?-Peter growled menacingly, offended.

She blushed and stood up abruptly, distancing from his tense body.

_He looks like as if he were ready to pounce and strangle me._

-Well you… You used to be… You have a shady past, Peter-she inhaled deeply but she stood her ground. We both know that. You told me you think more men might be coming after you…

-OK. That part is true-he agreed, relaxing a bit. –But I have also chosen to stay in Boston because I wanted to give normal life a shot. This is the longest time I have ever stayed in one place. I have a home here. _You have given me a place to call home, Olivia._ I have family and friends. And I opted for being close to them. Facing everything together. _I want to stay close to you, Liv._

-But this might put Rachel and Ella in danger. If those people found out you were close, they might…-horrible thoughts were racing through Olivia's mind… -They could kidnap them, use them as leverage against you…

Before Peter could open his mouth and protest, Olivia went on hurriedly. She had to take this out of her.

-Also… Peter… You are the member of Fringe Division. This is a risky job. We are here one day, gone the next. It is not a good working place for someone who… Who is considering starting a family or dedicating to people who are special to him…-those last words came out of Olivia's mouth as a halfhearted whisper and she bit her lower lip furiously, wondering if she might have said too much.

-What's your point? Let me get this straight… In your opinion, I wouldn't be a good husband? I am never going to be capable of being a good father, of taking care of my hypothetical future family, of looking after the people I care about?-Peter was referring to the family situations in general but Olivia misinterpreted it thinking he meant Rachel and Ella.

-Yes-she blurted out. –I am sorry, Peter. That is what I think. You are too self-centered and unstable; your personality is too shifty… This… Combined with your past and with the job you're currently doing… I…For Rach and Ella… It wouldn't be most appropriate-Olivia could see a bitter expression forming on his face as he stood up as well and shook his head in disbelief. She felt a pang of remorse.

-I'm sorry, Peter, you are a good man, you…You have changed a lot in the last ten months… You take good care of Walter. I… The last thing I want is to offend you or hurt you in any way… We have become good friends and… We are partners… It's just that… When it comes to my sister and my niece… I… I guess I am overtly protective… And…

-Ha, ha-he chuckled satirically. –Save it, Dunham. You are an honest person. And you have just candidly told me what exactly you think of me. I didn't expect that from you but… Thank you for that assessment. This conversation, if nothing else, has been very educational. Now I know what I am dealing with.

Having said that, Peter left the office without even looking at her and Olivia almost called after him, taking back everything she said, knowing deeply inside that, partially, her brain was trying to dissuade Peter from becoming even closer to Rachel and Ella because she was so jealous that she couldn't stand seeing them together. But then she bit her tongue and willed herself to calm down.

_I didn't say anything that wasn't true. He WAS a con-man. There ARE people who are after him. This job we're doing IS risky. _

_-Ah, but-another little voice in her head said. –Don't you think you've gone too far? Peter Bishop is a kind, emotional, funny and caring person. A good son and a good friend. Accusing him that he won't be able to look after the people he loves is pretty harsh_.

Olivia Dunham knew she blew it. But the worst thing about her was that… She was never good at apologizing.

She hid her head in her hands and closed her eyes tightly, as if wishing to be engulfed in the darkness that temporarily surrounded her, thus evading the all too clear world that threatened to swallow her. She would have to face the consequences of what she'd just said to Peter, she knew that…

And then her phone rang.

-Dunham.

-Olivia-she heard a rasping, albeit weak voice on the other end of the line.

-Charlie?-she jumped up, scared to death. –Charlie, where are you? Is there something wrong?

-I was attacked by that thing… We found it… Here in the woods… It had killed two guys from Animal Control… But then it left… It escaped towards the city… I'm okay… Just a little banged up…

-Give me your approximate location, I'll be right there to pick you up and take you to hospital-Olivia was now sick with worry as she was writing down Charlie's description of the area he was supposedly in…

**OLIVIA'S **day was like a rollercoaster. It began nicely. Peter was released from hospital. Then it plummeted-she had an argument with him about his presence at the crime scene.

The case started to unravel rapidly. And then she had somehow managed to offend Peter yet again. A man who was probably one of her best friends, besides Charlie. She drove him away from herself…

Afterwards, Olivia found out Charlie was wounded. It turned out it was nothing, just a couple of scratches, and she was relieved. Charlie actually went home. Nothing could have prepared her for yet another sudden downfall, which left Olivia dreading for her best friends life…

The corpse they were examining in the lab burst open all of a sudden, and myriads, as it seemed, of creature larvae poured out of it. Peter and Astrid had to get two buckets to collect them all, and Walter had actually placed some of them in the vials, as samples. Since that was the only cadaver with a jab of a scorpion stinger… It wasn't hard to deduce what the stinger was for. The creature used it when it wanted to mate. And the way its babies were born… Would always kill the host.

Her worst fears were confirmed when Charlie came back to the lab in order to be further tested by Walter. The larvae were inside him and they didn't have much time. Walter tried all possible ways to kill them, but to no avail. They were feeding off of Charlie and he was feeling worse with every passing second. Olivia was sitting next to him as a zombie, and even though he was joking around, trying to cheer her up and tell her everything was gonna be fine, Olivia wasn't so convinced this time round.

Walter had discovered that, introducing a couple of droplets of creature's blood into Charlie's bloodstream might trick the larvae and make them stop feeding of him. But in order to make his plan work… They needed to find the creature, then face it, subdue it or kill it and extract some of its blood. It was a task near to impossible and Olivia knew it. It was so hard to hide her concern for Charlie. She didn't want him to worry more than necessary. They made a deal not to tell anything about it to his wife. Charlie didn't wish to scare her more than necessary.

Olivia wouldn't eat or drink. She was staring at her cell phone all the afternoon, waiting for the news from Broyles, periodically writing down where the beast had been sighted in order to pull some sort of the pattern and conclude something useful about its whereabouts.

Peter was standing by her side, not moving away for an inch. He could feel her desperation and her distress. He knew Olivia hated it when she couldn't actively engage into something… In this case, into saving of her best friend. It didn't depend on her, Olivia had to wait. For now. They needed at least three sightings, at least three locations at which the monster had appeared in order to deduce how was it moving and where might it be now. Peter couldn't bear seeing her like that, bleary eyed and with dark purple bags under her eyelids… He was comforting Olivia the best he could, already forgetting their argument.

Olivia could feel Peter's strong, callous, warm palms, which resided on her shoulders; they would occasionally caress her hair in order to calm her down, and she could hear his deep gentle voice whispering that Charlie was going to pull through, that they were going to make it on time. It made her feel better, him being there for her. And it made Olivia feel ashamed as well. _I don't deserve him as a friend. After everything I've told him, he is standing by me._

Peter's touch was also giving her goosebumps and she considered such occurrence to be highly inappropriate, now that she needed to focus, now that Charlie's life was on the line. She stood up abruptly, pacing nervously through the lab and Peter went back into the office to look at the places on the map once again. Astrid joined him and Olivia followed shortly, needing to feel as if she was actually contributing to something.

When she entered the office, she heard Peter and Astrid discussing in hushed, but animate voices and agitatedly pointing at the map.

-What's up?

-We think we've uncovered the pattern-Peter replied excitedly. –The places where the monster has been spotted so far… I've just realized they are all near main sewer entrances.

-The sewers…-Olivia started nodding frenetically… -Yes, that makes sense… The animal would look for a dark, cold, underground place and for the way to move around town unobstructed… Astrid, can you cross check those sewer entrances and find their common point? That's how we'll find out in which sewer network it's hiding!

Astrid went straight back to the lab, turning on the computer and informing Walter of what had just occurred.

-Yes… But there's still a problem of… Actually locating it-Peter chewed his upper lip, immersed deeply in thoughts. –It's like a maze down there.

-How do you know?-Olivia asked, not being able to suppress her curiosity, completely forgetting about the fight they had earlier.

-When I was a kid, I used to love Stephen King. My favorite book was "It".

-"It"?

-You haven't read any of Stephen King's books? You should definitely check out at least "It", "The Shining", "Kujo", "The Pet Sematary" and "Carrie". He's written a lot more but these five are my favorite by far.

-Actually, no. I wasn't really keen on horror literature and movies when I was a girl. I had enough of that in my real life-she stated sternly.

Peter looked at her compassionately.

-I know. I'm sorry.

-It's OK. So, what was the book about?

-Um… It was about an evil clown who lived in the sewers of a small city. He attacked children by pulling them down into the sewer system, where he would eat them. He could take any shape he wanted. Essentially, the clown was the personification of evil that lies dormant, never actually sleeping forever… Anyway, after having read that book, I could never look upon Ronald Mc Donald in the same way again. That's why I buy my cheeseburgers over at Burger King.

-But… That still doesn't explain how it is that you know so much about the Boston sewer system.

-In the book, a bunch of kids hangs out at the canal and near sewer entrances… They're like… Best of friends. And they play there, undisturbed by grown-ups. They start suspecting of the existence of evil beneath their city and they wish to destroy it. One day they go down into the sewers and face the weird clown…

So me and couple of my classmates had a brilliant idea too, when I was in primary school. We decided to check out the Boston sewer system. Walter and Elizabeth never found out, of course. Nothing scary down there… It smelled like crap, there were some rats, it was damp, soggy and cold… And dark. I think that's where I actually kissed the girl for the first time. While the others were busy exploring the tunnels with their flashlights.

-Yuck! In the sewers?

-Yeah, it was awkward. I was nine. Our tongues and teeth collided all the time, and it was very wet. I didn't know what to do with my hands. Didn't enjoy it very much.

-Was it the same girl you kissed under the table for your birthday?-she inquired playfully.

-Um… I'm not sure… I used to take many girls under the table at my birthday parties, but I guess so, she probably was one of them. Whoa, whoa, whoa. How do you know about that?-Peter cocked his head inquisitively. –Oh, yeah-he suddenly remembered.-Ella's birthday party and Walter's big mouth. I almost forgot.

They shared a timid smile looking at each other.

_When we banter like this, it almost seems as if we hadn't had a fight_-Olivia thought, but made a mental note to certainly apologize to Peter and to have a long talk with him as soon as this is all over.

_Ella's birthday party. The day when everything was perfect. When I held her in my arms while we were dancing. It seems so far away now. After what happened with Big Eddie… With Lucas, with Ella and Rachel…. My hospital madness… And now this new gap between us. What she said to me…. Did she really mean it? Does Olivia Dunham truly have such a bad opinion about me?_-Peter was wondering dejectedly.

Walter barged into the office enthusiastically at precisely that moment.

-Am I interrupting something?-he winked.

_Shut up, benchwarmer_-Peter thought, feeling how his cheeks reddened almost immediately, but he just shook his head exasperatedly.

-What's up, Walter? What's on your mind?

-I congratulate you on discovering how the creature is moving about, son! That's some quick thinking! Now…-he rubbed his hands together. –I presume you two will be going to the sewers, is that correct? Afro has just told me she discovered a convergence point for all the sewer entrances you localized on the map.

-I think we should firstly call for back up-Peter stated cautiously.

-I wouldn't recommend that, boy.

-Why the heck not? Do you want to get Olivia and me killed?

-The creature in question has an extremely acute hearing. It will be able to determine how many people are in the sewers. If it hears too many voices, too many footsteps… It might retreat and go into hiding. An intelligent animal like that knows when to withdraw from the more powerful enemy. That is not your objective.

-Yeah, our objective is to send only one person inside with the letters "I'm your juicy meal" written all over his or her forehead, is that what you're trying to say? You want us to be the bait, to lure the creature to come out from its hiding place? That's fantastic, Walter!

-Maybe the creature wouldn't come, not even then.

-What do you suggest, Walter?-Olivia asked desperately. –How do we make it come out?

-Now you're on his side too? That's splendid! You know, I can't believe we're actually having this conversation!

-Bats are highly maternal species, agent Dunham-Walter simply stated without looking at Peter. -The creature will react to the presence of its young. You should take some larvae down with you to the sewers. The mother will be able to hear her babies and she will come to you, moving in the direction of the sound.

-Awesome! And then we just stand in line and politely say: Which one of us would you like to taste for starters, and who is going to be a main course?-Peter remarked sardonically.

-Well, once the animal is out in the open, you should quickly shoot it before it tries to pounce on either of you. Stay out of the way of its fangs, and its tail. Then collect its blood and bring it back here to me. I will then administer it into Agent Francis's bloodstream. Agent Dunham is a good shooter, isn't that correct, agent Dunham?

Olivia simply nodded.

-Yeah, Walter, when you put it like that, it sounds like a piece of cake. Easy breezy. Are both of you out of your mind?

-Based on the estimated size of the monster, you are going to need a 50-caliber incendiary rounds-Walter continued stubbornly.

-That's not exactly FBI standard issue-Olivia noted, -but I am going to manage. –Let me call Broyles.

Peter sighed deeply, but, seeing how determined she was, and noticing the sad look she gave in Charlie's direction, he knew there was nothing else to be done. The decision was made and the only thing he could do was to stand by her. And he was damned if he wasn't going to do just that.

**ABOUT** half an hour later, everything was ready. The vial with the larvae and the weapon were lying on the lab table. Olivia was putting on knee-deep rubber boots and she was placing the rucksack with flashlights and her cellphone on her back. Then she began a nervous pacing around her office. It was around nine o'clock in the evening. Charlie's state was slowly deteriorating. He depended solely on her.

Tears appeared out of nowhere in the corners of Olivia's eyes and she started wiping them away furiously with her small fists.

Walter's plans were always… Well… Extremely risky and hypothetical. They would also normally work. But there was just too many _if-then _in this one that she started losing hope. Life of her best friend depended on a wild guess about sewer tunnels and a vial of larva baby monsters. Who could guarantee her that the hybrid animal would appear at all? Who knew where it was by now?

She ran her nervous fingers through her messy, tangled hair.

Peter showed up at the door, similarly equipped, to ask her if she was ready to go, but then he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her, confused. He could immediately sense something was off about Olivia. In the semi-darkness of her office, he wasn't fully able to see what it was, so he quickly approached her.

-Olivia-he swallowed, seeing her in a state of disarray. –Are you OK?

Small salty pearls were running down her face and she shook her head.

-No.

-Hey-Peter carefully advanced towards Olivia, with his hands lowered down, as if he were moving toward a frightened wild animal, showing it he meant it no harm.

-Peter-she whispered. And then Olivia started to speak incredibly fast, and blurry incoherent sentences were shooting out of her mouth so quickly that Peter almost wasn't able to discern what she was saying.

-Peter… What if I fail? And I am the one who's supposed to stop things like this… I mean… I am not saying I don't trust your father, but with a plan like that… Anything can go wrong. Who knows what might happen in the sewers. One of us might even die down there, maybe both of us… And Charlie…

-Or maybe we could kiss in the sewer tunnel-he winked at her, trying to diffuse the tension.

- Peter…-she shook her head at him wondering how he can still joke around like that in such a serious situation. And then her eyes shot up as if she remembered something. –Maybe you should…Maybe you should stay here.

-That is out of the question this time. You will not be able to stop me from going with you, Olivia. You can fire me if you want. I am not letting you go down there alone. That would truly be insane. Besides… I am the one who knows how to properly extract the blood from the monster once we do kill it. Walter has just finished giving me instructions.

-If we kill it-she sighed and her shoulders started shaking as she let out a small sob, rocking backwards and forwards.

-Olivia-Peter was truly frightened for her mental health. She seemed as if she were on the edge of a nervous breakdown. He had actually never witness her fall to pieces like that before and it scared him. Olivia was always the pillar of strength, the one person who had been together with everything that was going on, no matter what.

Without thinking, Peter approached her even closer and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking hard into her hazy, unfocused, olive-green eyes. She blinked heavily several times, angry at herself. _I never wanted him to see me like this. So… Weak._

-Olivia, listen to me. You need to calm down. You're not thinking straight, and you are not making any sense. I want you focused. I want you strong. Be tough for Charlie. You are the team leader, Olivia. You have done this thousands of times. You know the drill. Why the sudden pessimism? Are you seriously telling me that Special Bad Ass Agent Olivia Dunham, who was bound and abducted, and managed to incapacitate five of her captors at once and escape, can't look one weird patchwork animal into the ugly yellow eye? Olivia… I've never met anyone who could do things that you do. I have faith in you. Why don't you trust yourself? Walter was never wrong before. We can pull this through, you and I. We'll do it together. We'll save Charlie. I know you think you're alone in this. Because… That's just who you are. Strong, independent, admirable young woman. But this isn't just your fight. I am here too. And I am not going anywhere.

Having said that, Peter reluctantly pulled her into a comforting embrace, praying she wouldn't push him away, but he didn't have to fear that this time. Olivia welcomed his warm touch and rested her weary head on his muscular chest, listening to the strong rhythm of Peter's heartbeat. It had an instant soothing effect on her and Olivia remembered the way his sudden appearance calmed her and steadied her when she was supposed to turn off the lights on David Robert Jones's command.

-Peter, why is this happening to me? I am so scared. I was never like this before…

-It's normal to be afraid sometimes, sweetheart. It's perfectly understandable from where I'm standing. The case is very personal for you and that is the chink in your armor. You are like this because of Charlie. Because you care about him so much. But don't be scared. It's gonna be OK. Trust me.

And she did, for some reason. She believed it when he said it.

Peter took her head into his both palms and wiped away the tears from the corners of her beautiful big eyes. Then he pulled a Kleenex out of his pocket and placed it below her nostrils.

–Now blow.

Olivia blew her nose obediently and he wiped it gently.

–There. That's a good girl.

Olivia couldn't help but grin widely at the way he treated her. Now she felt much calmer and composed thanks to this kind, gentle man who had such a way with words.

-Feeling better, honey?-he whispered tenderly.

She assented wordlessly, but such an immense gratitude was mirrored in her emerald pupils that Peter's heart swelled with emotion. Words weren't needed at all.

-In that case… Lead on, boss.-Peter smirked. -Let's go save the world.

Olivia nodded one more time, gave him a little shy, thankful smile and they went out of the lab together.


	21. Touché, Dunham

**Hi guys! A new extra-large chapter 21-"Touché, Dunham" is here for you. That was fast, wasn't it now? :) It's my Christmas present to you. ;) **

**I think you'll probably like it. The fluff part is, as always… Almost at the very end.**

**Now why would Peter say something like that to Olivia and what was the small victory he managed to achieve on this particular night in the sewers? Read on to find out. :)**

**Coming up next: chapter 22-"A Single Bed". What a title, huh? Is it metaphorical? Or Pete and Liv somehow share a single bed for real? The answer is: Yes, they do. For real.**

**IT **was already ten p.m. when Peter and Olivia finally reached the main sewer entrance. They pulled out their flashlights in unison and gave each other small encouraging smiles.

-What do you carry in your backpack?-Peter inquired.

-Sewer map, two flashlights, spare batteries, a cellphone, baby monster larvae and a weapon-she recited back.

-No vials, no syringes?

-I thought that was your part.

-We can't be too careful, Olivia. I carry a gun you finally gave me-Peter smiled widely-a couple of flashlights, a map and spare batteries. My cell is in my pocket, too. I think you should take two vials and a syringe as well. Let me give them to you. I'll also fill you in on how to extract the creature's blood once we dispatch it. I mean, it's not like something will happen to either of us, but the mission should be the priority.

-Good point-she nodded. Olivia's mind was focused on Charlie and those thoughts were now clouding her judgment. She was also tired, hungry and thirsty and for the umpteenth time she regretted not having heeded Peter's advice and not having put something in her stomach before coming down to the sewers. It was too late.

_But_, she pondered, _I would probably throw everything up anyway, that's how nervous I am_.

-We'll enter down here. Based on the sewer map, this will make a fine infiltration point. Let's open this thing.

-Ay, ay, captain-Peter saluted her mockingly.

A teenage girl on a skateboard passed them by and stared, seeing them opening the manhole.

-Nothing to see here, my lady-Peter flashed his charming smile. –Me and my missus happen to be extremely partial to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles... We're just going down there to take a quick look at the little buggers... And uh... Their fearsome teacher, Master Splinter.

Olivia groaned impatiently. She couldn't wait forever for Peter to pass his witty remarks on to the rest of the world. She quickly went down the hole first and called him, whispering antsily:

-Peter, get in here, now!

-I'll be with you in a sec-Olivia heard his deep voice resonate from above and she moved to the side to allow him to come down the iron ladder more easily.

-Ugh-Peter covered his nose as soon as he climbed down. –Smells great down here... So what's our plan, chief?

-I think we should find a spot that connects all the three other sewer entrances with this one, pull out the larvae and wait for the monster there. What can you conclude from the map, Peter, where would the best waiting place be?

-Well... Based on the map, there is an intersection about a hundred feet away from the spot on which we're currently standing. It's not too far away from the exit. It will definitely conduct the sound most effectively.

-OK. Let's head out.

They turned on their flashlights and walked through tunnel, treading the ankle-deep stinky mud in silence for a minute or two. Then Peter, already feeling boredom creeping up upon him, waved his flashlight goofily and said, out of the blue, in a cartoonish voice:

-Th-th-th-that's all, folks!

Olivia turned sharply to look at him scornfully for making so much noise, but she had to smile as well, seeing his childish grin.

-Sorry, it just came out uncontrollably-Peter apologized looking at Olivia innocently. -This really reminds me of the ending of Looney Toones cartoon, when Porky Pig comes out of that tunnel stuttering at the children audience. Good old childhood days-he enunciated, beaming.

-Are we there yet?

-Actually, yes-Peter consulted the map. They were standing at the central intersection. Behind them, there was a tunnel they came from, and in front of them, there were three other tunnels. –I think we should sit and wait here for a while. The larvae are creating the vibration, frequencies of sound, detectable by bats... And, hopefully, our guest of honor, a sewer clown, disguised as a Greek chimera.

Olivia opened up her backpack and pulled out the vial containing baby monsters.

-Come on, Peter. Let's get into position.

-Sure thing, boss.

After ten minutes of silence, Peter started humming to himself and fidgeting.

-Peter!-Olivia rebuked him exasperatedly. –I swear, you're just like Walter sometimes. Can't you sit still?

-Aw, come on, don't say that-Peter replied looking at her lovingly. –Do you know what he told me the other day? "Son, I believe you have finally found your true calling. Working with me".

-You probably said something along the lines: I certainly hope not.

-You know your psychoanalysis, agent Dunham. That's exactly what I said-he smirked, marveling at how well Olivia knew him. –Wanna play truth or dare while we are waiting for our adorable pet to surface?-Peter inquired saucily, tilting his head.

-Peter, this is serious. We need to stay focused all the time. Please stop goofing around. I know you're just trying to make me feel better and I really appreciate it but… Maybe even the sound of our voices is blocking the vibrations that need to get to the babies' mother.

-Actually, no. They resonate at different frequencies and Mommy should even be able to discern both at the same time. She most likely already knows that there is just the two of us here guarding her progeny. But, don't worry about it… I'll stop if it irritates you. We can wait to be mauled in silence. No problemo.

-Thank you-she assented courtly. Olivia really needed to concentrate. She craved for the quietness.

Several more minutes passed. It was damp and chilly in the sewers and Olivia shuddered a bit. Her gaze fell on Peter's silhouette. His face was still slightly pale but he looked better. Her eyes caressed his broad shoulders and his torso and she blushed recalling the two of them embracing just an hour ago. Peter felt so warm back then. A part of her wished him to cradle her in his arms so that she could sense that warmth once again. Then Olivia desperately banished those foolish thoughts and glanced at her wristwatch.

-It's been half an hour already and she isn't coming.

-I take it the word "patience" is not in your dictionary.

-Peter, the time is passing by.

-Walter told me the larvae in Charlie's stomach won't be born until two o'clock in the morning.

-That's only three and a half hours away, Peter!

-Calm down… What do you propose we do?

-We know she is not in the tunnel where we came from. But… There are three more.

-Are you really suggesting us to go exploring those tunnels? Olivia, that is insane! We could get lost down here.

-We have a map-she insisted. –We could split up and thus we'll cover more ground.

-Whoa, whoa, whoa? Split up? Forget it! I am not letting you go alone after that thing!

-Peter, I have a weapon. Which I can probably use much better than you, being a trained FBI agent as I am. You also have a gun. Our backpack content is the same. Any of us can kill the monster and extract the blood afterwards. That is the only way in which we'll be able to save time. I'll take the left tunnel. You can take the central one. When we are finished, in an hour or so, we'll meet back here and, in case both of us have been unsuccessful in tracing the monster, we'll explore the right tunnel together.

-I am not leaving you-he growled, grabbing her hand clumsily.

-Peter, do as you're told!-Olivia shouted angrily at him, and shook him away. In a matter of seconds, she was already halfway down the left tunnel.

Peter stood at the left tunnel entrance, staring at Olivia as she was venturing further and further away inside. He was swearing loudly, reluctant to follow her, knowing Olivia would be pissed off if he did so, but Peter was even more hesitant to leave her alone and journey down the central tunnel by himself.

He opted for padding softly after her like a faithful dog, praying she wouldn't hear him coming from behind, maintaining his distance wisely. After couple of minutes, Peter finally saw Olivia some thirty meters ahead and he stopped for a moment, hiding behind a tunnel curve.

However, apparently, Peter must have done something wrong, because Olivia halted unexpectedly and turned around furiously, sighing tiredly.

-Peter. Come out. I know you're there.

He swore under his breath and obediently resurfaced behind the bend, already preparing an apology in his mind and wearing a repentant expression on his face when his blood turned to ice in his veins.

Olivia was looking at him crossly and her back was turned to the tunnel that went winding on and on in front of her. But… Almost right behind Olivia… In the darkness... Peter Bishop could clearly discern the ominous crouching shape of the beast they were looking for. Sheer terror he felt for Olivia froze him in his place.

He swallowed hard and moved his hand slowly, pointing at the monster with his forefinger, not daring to move or to utter a single word in case it would pounce on her all of a sudden. The last thing they needed now was to somehow provoke the creature.

Olivia quickly got the message and nodded. She managed to gradually half-turn towards the monster . Then she saw it clearly in front of her and a gasp escaped her mouth.

It was twice as big as an adult tiger and it had a hard, grey, rhinoceros-like hide. But what mesmerized Olivia the most was its giant, intelligent head that cocked in her direction, as if it were studying her somehow… Bright green liquid was oozing from its mouth, dripping on the mud puddle beneath it and a low menacing growl was coming out of its throat.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God please, just… Olivia… Be careful…_-Peter was staring at her longingly, aware there was absolutely nothing he could do. It was all up to her now. He was simply standing too far away, he wasn't even sure that the creature had noticed him at all.

As Olivia swiftly moved her hand with the gun upwards, aimed it and pointed it at the beast, it roared so fiercely that Peter thought he was going to go deaf from the hell noise the monster had just made.

The loud sound must have surprised even Olivia, as Peter's horrified eyes saw her drop the gun on the ground. Although she didn't lose her composure and she quickly knelt to recover it, lamentably, she slipped and actually fell into the mud on her stomach.

Peter noticed the creature started running towards her and his brain went blank.

_What if she doesn't get up on time? What if it jumps on top of her and…_-the images of her mauled and mangled body, of her forever still and extinguished kind light green gaze tortured his vision for a split second. _I have to do something, but what? I… Distract it… That's an idea._

Then everything happened so fast.

Peter foolishly ran as swiftly as he could towards Olivia and the abomination that was now preparing to pounce on her, as she was clumsily straightening herself with the gun in her hand…

-Oliviaaa!-he screamed so loudly that the confused animal actually stopped for a second and sized him up next, before deciding to alter its direction and sprint towards a newly discovered threat. Peter didn't even think of pulling out his own gun. _Protect her_-was the only thing he had on his mind.

The animal got to him in three long blurry jumps… It moved incredibly fast and Olivia couldn't plainly see where exactly it was. She didn't dare to fire yet, in order not to hit Peter. Olivia needed a clear shot.

The monster and Peter practically collided in midair; he lost his balance and fell in the mud on his back, letting out a long howl of pain as the huge beast straddled his body and buried its fangs into his left shoulder.

Just then a single gunshot was heard and mere seconds later the animals head fell limply on top of Peter's body, bleeding copiously. It was dead.

Even though Peter could hardly breathe, crushed under the monster's weight, in spite of feeling a searing pain in his shoulder, he was grinning happily like a joyous fool.

_I did it. I saved her_-he thought triumphantly. _Nothing really matters anymore. I… Atoned for what had transpired that night between her and Big Eddie… For what she had to endure because of me. The opportunity Walter was talking about… The chance for me to show Olivia how much I really care about her… It has finally presented to me._

Peter heard Olivia's soft footsteps as she was racing full speed to reach him. When she saw him sprawled in the mud under the dead abomination's body, Olivia gasped and covered her mouth with both of her hands. She rapidly knelt next to him and rather than pulling Peter from under the monster, Olivia rationally opted for rolling the huge animal from the top of him and pushing it as far away as she could. It took her almost ten minutes to do that. The beast must have weighed nearly four hundred pounds. Peter tried to help her as much as he could, but he was barely able to feel his legs that were squashed beneath the creature, and his left arm was hanging limply and uselessly beside his once again bruised, battered body.

After she had finally managed to free him, Olivia gave a sigh of relief, sweaty and panting.

-Touché, Dunham. We're even now-Peter was dying to finally say those previously invented words to Olivia and he grinned at her in the darkness in spite of the throbbing he was feeling in his upper left limb. –You scratched my back, I scratched yours. It's that simple. Ugh, I've gotta tell you that this scaly woman weighs a ton! I think she must have really liked me since she got right down to business and straddled my hips like there's no tomorrow. She got Charlie knocked up but, apparently, she's insatiable and she needed to sit on two chairs at the same time. I never really dated anyone that fat. It kinda makes it harder when she's on top. She should have let me jump her bones instead of the other way around. Oh well. That's impatience for you. Also, I am irresistible-Peter winked at Olivia and tried to chuckle but even breathing started to hurt and he swallowed in pain.

-Peter, why did you do that?-Olivia was trembling violently and her voice, broken with worry, was not more than a murmur.

-It was going after you, Olivia-he merely stated with such adoration and devotion in his eyes, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, that she simply had to look away.

-I would have shot it-she gently removed his hair from his forehead, caressing his face timidly.

-Maybe you wouldn't do it on time-he whispered, squeezing her cool little hand and a look of understanding passed between them.

-But hey, it was totally worth it, now I can fully enjoy seeing а pretty girl dote upon me. What more can a man wish for?

She couldn't stand the way he would fool around, let alone flirt in a situation serious as this one. Not now, dammit, when… When maybe his life was on the line. _And he has just come out of hospital. He was still weak. This is entirely my fault. I shouldn't have brought him on this assignment._ A single tear ran down her cheek.

-Aww… Come on… Sweetheart, didn't your momma tell you little girls don't look pretty when they cry?-he gently wiped it with his thumb.

She frowned, trying to place that familiar sentence and then it hit her. Peter had said the same thing to her when he pulled her out of the tank three months ago… She wouldn't have made it out in the first place if it hadn't been for his voice… Olivia recalled how she followed the light blue ball of light and how she resurfaced from that horrible maze of her most intimate thoughts only to be greeted with his kind azure eyes and his warm secure embrace.

_In the end, everything would always begin and finish with Peter. With his calming presence, with his soothing words. He was always around. And I had gotten used to him so much that I hadn't even noticed that I started needing him, how I began depending on him._

-Oh, Peter, how can you even joke about something like this?

Her hands hastily inspected his body and Peter gave her that flirty lopsided grin as he felt Olivia's fingers travel under his sweater and touch his bare flesh. She blushed but continued to touch his torso, his ribs and his abdomen lightly, looking for cracks, swellings and bruises.

-Does this hurt?-she asked sternly.

-Nah. Actually, I find it quite pleasant. Do continue, Miss Dunham.

-Can you stand?

-I guess-Peter stood up insecurely with Olivia's help, but then he swayed dangerously and leaned on Olivia's fragile body, placing his right arm around her shoulder. She couldn't support him like that for long, so he allowed her to slowly lead them towards the nearest wall, on which both could hinge.

-Olivia…-he gasped after a minute or so, feeling a sharp jab intensifying in his shoulder. –I… I need to sit down.

-Something is wrong, Peter, I can feel it, don't lie to me!-Olivia practically yelled at him as she gently lowered their bodies in the mud.

-It's nothing.

-Don't go all macho man on me now! Tell me what it is!

-I'm OK-he repeated stubbornly. Peter didn't want her to see his gash, he didn't wish Olivia to freak out even more; but she sensed he was hiding something anyway and she started stripping him angrily, removing his peacoat and the rucksack he was carrying on his back. His sweater, his shirt and a sweatshirt followed shortly after.

-Agent Dunham-he simpered jovially. –I didn't know you were so… Eager to see me shirtless.

-Shut up. Not another word. Do you hear me, Peter?

-I don't know why but I love it when you go all bossy on me-Peter continued to taunt her but then she saw his shoulder wound and froze. A strange green liquid was dripping out of it.

-It bit you-she gasped incredulously. –The… the venom…-Olivia stuttered.

The first thing she did next was to thoroughly examine his torso, his face and his back, praying she wouldn't find a stinger buried in his skin. Subsequently, seeing how there was no trace of such wound, Olivia let out a sigh of relief. At least he didn't get knocked up as Charlie did.

But there was still a matter of that bite.

-What… What did Walter say about the venom?

Peter's eyelids suddenly felt very heavy and he was struggling to stay awake… His body felt pleasantly numb for some reason…

-We… We didn't discover what it was for… We haven't been fully able to determine how the venom incapacitates the victim. I remember Walter said that… Maybe it slowly kills the prey, maybe it only paralyzes it… Prey in this case being me-Peter managed a feeble smile.

Her eyes bulged so hard at those words Peter was certain they were going to jump out of their sockets.

-Oh, no… Please, no.

Olivia was so afraid for him. She was shaking, she couldn't think coherently. _The paramedics… I need to… God, I need to call someone fast because… Oh, Peter…_

She forced herself to sound calm.

-Ok, wait right here. Don't move.

-As if I could-he groaned.

-I'm gonna go over and call Walter and the paramedics. They should be here in ten.

-Wait, Olivia. What time is it?

-It's eleven o'clock p.m., why?-she replied, annoyed. Olivia was barely speaking lucidly. _He may be dying and he is interested in what time it is? _

-Oh, it's nothing, I just wanted to know my estimated time of death-Peter realized that he exaggerated with his jokes the moment tears started rolling uncontrollably down her mud stained pale cheeks.

-The vials… The vials I had in my backpack broke when I hit the ground. Open yours and extract the blood from the creature like I showed you. You see? We did everything on time. Charlie is going to be okay.

Her terrified look was telling him everything he needed to know. Even though she was relieved about Charlie, Olivia was actually mortified at the mere prospect of Peter's death.

_Yes, Charlie is going to make it… Thanks to you._-Olivia was thinking while she was filling the vials with the dark red, sticky liquid._ And thanks to the discovery Walter and you have made about the creature's blood. But are you going to… Oh, Peter, what is going to happen to you? How can we fight what we don't understand? What is this poison going to do to you?_

-Oliv… Olivia-he croaked. She turned around sharply and got to Peter in matter of seconds. Violent, irrepressible tremors shook his body and he felt the cold numbness in his shoulder travel slowly down his arm. His body temperature dropped and he looked a good two shades paler than before.

-What is it?-she inquired anxiously, inspecting his pallid face.

-I… I feel cold.

-OK… OK… Fine…-She nodded several times, gulping heavily. –Let's put these clothes back on you…

-Too bad it's time to get dressed already. And here we were, having so much fun-his voice was so weak now that it was barely discernible. He allowed her to put his sweatshirt, his shirt and his sweater back on. Then Olivia made him put on his peacoat as well and his nose wrinkled in disgust.

-It stinks-he moaned frailly.

-Well you'll just have to put up with it-she chastised him as if he were a small child who doesn't like the taste of his medicine even though it's good for him.

Looking around aimlessly, Olivia opted for taking off her trenchcoat next and wrapping him up in it as well; she was now sitting next to him in nothing but a stained white shirt and his eyes daringly sized up her bosom.

-Peter…-Olivia growled warningly.

-Are you sure I'm warm enough? Maybe… You should take your shirt off too, just in case… You never know…

-Are you still cold? Are you feeling better?-she asked tenderly, caressing his sweaty forehead, choosing to completely ignore his last remark.

-Still North Pole over here, honey -he barely answered, shivering in earnest. _What the heck is this thing doing to me?_

-Oh Peter… I… I just don't know what to do anymore.-Olivia hugged him tightly, pressing his head on her chest, sharing with him the heat his frozen body craved for. _He is right. God… His skin feels like ice. And it seems to become colder each second. No… Please… Not him… He is always so warm…_

-I never thought I'd see the day when you'll actually feel warmer than me. It's usually the other way around. You are the one who recklessly jumps out of cold, wet places and then it's normally up to me to warm you up-Peter said jokingly, as if stating her very thoughts out loud, settling his head happily on her soft breasts. He wasn't about to miss the most intimate contact he has ever had with Olivia and he was in a way grateful for the wound he had received.

Unfortunately, she shifted under him and stood up, walking around exasperatedly.

-Peter…I have to call Walter and the paramedics right now… I have already waited for too long-she pulled out her cell phone and surprisingly enough, there was network coverage, although barely. _We probably aren't too deep under the city._

After couple of seconds of furiously chewing on her lower lip, she opted for Walter first. _Maybe he can tell me something I can do to aid Peter while the help arrives._

-This is Walter Bishop-he replied almost instantly and grumpily. –I am sorry if I sound cranky, but here I am, stuck working in a lab, instead of taking the most gorgeous woman on this planet on a movie night and restaurant dinner date.

-Walter? It's… It's me… Olivia-she croaked.

-Agent Dunham! How nice to hear from you! What have you been up to these days?

-Walter, please… I need you to focus so badly right now… I beg of you.

Walter had never actually heard Olivia speaking in such a tone of voice and he felt afraid for her. _Something really bad must have happened._

-What's wrong, Olivia?

-Peter… And I… We are in the sewers… We have killed the genetic hybrid… And… We have the creature's blood.

-That's excellent news!-he rubbed his hands together. –And at such short notice as well? Well, what are you still doing down there? Why aren't you coming back to the lab?

-It… It bit Peter…

Walter clutched his heart but willed himself to calm down. In the last two hours, he had finally discovered the nature of the beast's venom. Much as spider's venom, it was meant to paralyze the victim so that the animal could feed off of it easily, but the effects would wear off in two hours. He calculated the time based on the human body mass and on the size of the beast.

_If it's only that… Then… The situation is relatively harmless. Peter might become paralyzed, but still conscious of everything that is going on around him… He will be able to see, hear, sense and smell, but he won't be able to move. At about one o'clock, he would regain his mobility and no harm done._

But he needed to know if Peter was injured in any other way as well.

-What? Agent Dunham, listen to me carefully… I need you to answer this question for me: Did it insert the stinger in him as well?

-No… Thank God… It didn't. I… I have examined him thoroughly-her voice broke timidly at that point and Walter couldn't help but smile and do a little dance on the other end of the line, imagining what joy that inspection must have brought to Peter.

_Olivia sounds so worried about my boy… Maybe… I should just give them a gentle nudge… Lightly tip them over the edge… Ah, young love…_

-Listen to me, agent Dunham-he started in a serious, scientific tone of voice. I have uncovered some substantial information regarding the venom. It is a paralytic substance… If the bite wound is deep, it's very likely Peter will become cold soon…

-He… He is… He's freezing right now as we're speaking-she started crying into the phone helplessly.

Peter lifted his weary head and gazed at her adoringly, listening to her concerned voice.

-After the prodromal phase, the first stage is going to be the paralytical stage.

Peter's body will become rigid, he won't be able to move, to hear or see anything. All of his senses will be numbed. His body will stiffen. If too much venom was inserted in his bloodstream, he might even experience a cardiac arrest. If that happens before the paramedics arrive… I trust you know how to perform a CPR?

-Yes-she was barely able to talk.

-Let's hope it won't come to that. Afterwards, he should be taken to the hospital and once there, they should not… Listen to me… They should not give him any sedatives or additional medications. The effects of the venom will probably simply wear off after couple of hours pass…

-Probably?

-Well… There is always a minor possibility that… He might not make it…-Walter was now pretending he was upset just as Olivia was…. –In case too much venom has entered his bloodstream already… But hopefully everything will turn out alright… Let's stay positive, agent Dunham… Now… Have you called an ambulance?

-No-Olivia scarcely had the strength to reply. –I was about to…

She felt her whole world crushing around her, and here was Walter, telling her she could do nothing but wait.

-Get to it then! Come on! Chop chop! I'll come to the hospital ward as soon as I can! Oh, and agent Dunham?

-Yes?

-One more thing that is absolutely essential! I almost forgot. Stay close to Peter and keep him warm at all costs… That…-Walter was thinking about the excuse which might justify his advice and he said the first thing that crossed his mind, which he thought Olivia might find plausible and credulous -Will impede the poison from moving faster through his bloodstream-he silently congratulated himself on a job well done.

-I will.

After having finished the conversation with Walter, Olivia slowly turned and stared worryingly at the man she quite possibly loved even more than herself, realizing just how much she cared about Peter, how much she needed him and that frightened her immensely.

-That bad, huh?-he simply stated stoically.

-No… It's…-Olivia wasn't sure how much she should tell him. –Walter says the venom effects will wear off in two or three hours…

-Good, then I'll be warm again relatively soon-he raised his eyebrows having seen that the concerned expression on her face hasn't shifted.

-But…-Peter urged her to go on.

-You might… Become paralyzed during that time.

-Whoa. Paralyzed… How?-he inquired cautiously.

-Well according to your father, you are not going to be able to move, to hear, see or feel anything.

-Lovely. That's fantastic. Oh, what the heck… At least you prepared me for the worst that can hit me.

Olivia kept quiet, not wanting to frighten him with the bad news about the possible cardiac arrest and the doubtful outcome of the wearing off of the venom.

She dialed yet another number, informing coolly the paramedics about the exact location of the main sewer entrance.

-They will be here in ten minutes. Then you'll be taken to the hospital and everything will be fine.

_Not that it would do any good. Walter has just told me they would be powerless to do anything… The only reason he even should be at hospital is… To get his scratches, his bruises and his wound cleaned up and to rest… They don't have any antidote against this…_

And I'll go to the lab to bring the monster blood to Charlie.

-Will you be able to swing by the hospital later?-Peter asked a little too eagerly, trying to make his voice sound as indifferent and casual as possible.

-I'll come as soon as we administer the antidote to Charlie and after I drop by my apartment to take a quick shower. I promise.

-Thank you. It will mean a lot to me.

-Walter is coming too. Shall I… Shall I tell Rachel and Ella?

-No. I don't want them to worry.

Olivia nodded wordlessly, agreeing with that assessment.

-So…-he motioned cheerfully towards the mud puddle next to him, thus inviting her to sit down. -How about we resume the hugging until the paramedics arrive? You know, just to make sure I'm safe and sound. And warm.

She shook her head exasperatedly, smiling at him and she quickly approached his cold body and resumed holding him in her embrace, heading Walter's advice. Only his head would fit. The rest of Peter's body was… Well… Hopelessly large and clunky.

Peter sighed contently and stretched out his arms in bliss, nesting comfortably in her arms, crookedly half turning towards Olivia's bosom and fully inhaling her scent.

Olivia rolled her eyes at his flirty actions but said nothing. _This is just how he is and that's incurable, I guess. _

The weight of his head on her chest was somehow… Pleasant and it felt right. Her heart started beating faster.

-You're not gonna slap me again like you did in hospital before, are you? I've had my fair share of slapping these days.

-If you continue being such a smart mouth, I just might-she threatened but his boyish wide grin disarmed her completely and Olivia just sighed, clutching him even tighter.

_So this is what paradise feels like_-Peter thought. He wore a silly grin plastered all over his face and when he looked up to meet Olivia's gaze, Peter found nothing but a genuine concern for his wellbeing written all over it.

Feeling bold all of a sudden, Peter swallowed hard several times before uncertainly lifting his right arm and caressing her hair timidly and tentatively, like a stray alley cat afraid of being beaten and sent away, not really knowing where to put his hands. His fingers then hesitantly patted her soft cheeks enjoying the feeling of touching her pliable flesh.

Peter's audacious thumb had even wandered at his own accord, in the direction of her slightly parted full lips; but then Peter thought better of it and cautiously withdrew it back to her blonde hair strands matted with dirt.

_She is the only one I have ever felt so awkward and insecure around. _

Olivia, wondrously, still hadn't snapped at him, she actually hadn't ordered Peter to stop stroking her face and her hair and he took it as a good sign.

-Are you still cold?-Olivia asked worriedly after minute or two, feeling small tremors coming from the direction of Peter's body.

-You're shivering, Peter- her voice broke and he heard Olivia's breath catch in her throat.

-What's wrong, honey? Are you afraid for me?- Peter somehow managed to comfortingly take her face into both of his hands now.

-Yes-Olivia whispered, sincerely, her eyes wide-open and concerned. There was nothing else she could say but to admit the pure truth of it. And what was the point in denying it? She _was _ terrified. He looked so pale. His skin felt like frost. Her heart was thumping fast out of sheer dread.

-Hey, you're not going to get rid of me that easily, boss.

Peter was abusing the situation, knowing she'd allow him to do anything now that his life was apparently in jeopardy.

He leaned forward towards Olivia's face and playfully scratched her cheek with his rough stubble, something he'd never dared to do before. Then he laughed at her annoyed reaction.

-Peter, this is no time for playing games.

-No time like the present. I have to admit, I kinda like this new Olivia Dunham, worried about me.

-Keep your distance, Bishop. _Does this man ever miss the opportunity to gold-dig_?-Olivia thought shaking her head at him.

-Okay. But do you really want me to freeze to death? You know what they say… A convalescent man on his sick bed should be well treated and pampered…-his voice abruptly faded away.

Peter found out he suddenly wasn't able to move his mouth at all. Nor any other part of his body, for that matter. He couldn't even blink. Fear washed over him and he forced himself to breathe deeply.

_The paralytic stage. Aw, man. And the poison is that strong that it even attacks the optical nerve as well. No way, Jose. Whoever made this mutant did a thorough job. Too bad I'm not in the mood for congratulations._

He heard Olivia sigh incredulously at his ramblings.

_She hasn't noticed a thing. Yet. And I am stoned. Huh. Stoned. Walter would laugh so hard at this particular joke._

-Well, I am treating you like a king-Olivia stated playfully. –What is your complaint, Mr. Bishop?

_Um… Besides being a marble statue? None, Mrs. Dunham_-he thought mirthfully.

After several more seconds had passed and Peter hadn't responded, Olivia crookedly decided to give him his own medicine and to tease him with one of the jokes from his repertoire.

-Peter… What is it? Cat got your tongue?

_Pff… More like… Poison got my tongue_.

-Peter?-her tone of voice was now worried. –Oh, no…-a sudden realization dawned on her face.

_Well about time you've noticed, lady. That's what I'm talking about. Well, actually… Thinking about._

-Please… Not now… The paramedics should be here in… In five minutes… Come on, Peter…

His glassy gaze and stiffened body gave her the answer she needed.

-Oh, just don't let this be the poison spreading even further…

Olivia cradled Peter lovingly in her arms, clutching him to her even more desperately than before, and pressing her tiny head onto Peter's chest, listening to his slow but steady heart beat, sighing with relief.

Peter enjoyed the closeness of her soft, warm little body, cursing his impotence inwardly.

_Is this for real? Apparently, something happening to me is just what it takes for Olivia to open up like this… _

All of his senses numbed as he felt her plump moist lips burying into his unruly hair and kissing his forehead repeatedly.

_What the… _

Peter's brain exploded temporarily, not being able to process this information and not comprehending this new miraculous turn of events.

_Did I just die and go to heaven?_

-Peter… Peter…-he simply loved the way his name sounded coming out of her mouth and he subconsciously wished her never to stop saying it.

-Stay with me, Peter… I…-Olivia gulped and her salty tears adorned his face as well, as she desperately pressed her cheek to his. –I know you can't hear me, see me, or sense me because Walter said to me you wouldn't be able to… But I have to tell you nonetheless… How much I care about you…

_Well that's a first mistake Walter has ever made_. _I hear you loud and clear, darling. So what now? I just lay back and enjoy the show? Not much more to do, anyway._

She was whispering frenetically, earnestly, and tentatively laying small, light kisses all over his face simultaneously.

-Peter… I couldn't bear losing you. You have become such an important part of my life. I don't know what I would do without you-she sighed vulnerably.

There was just something about Peter Bishop when he lay so helpless in her arms, at her mercy…

Olivia's curious lips wandered off of his cool forehead, gently touching his cerulean eyes. Then she tenderly nuzzled his nose with hers, not being able to stop herself, searching for some kind of comfort, looking for the familiar radiating heat that would always emanate from his body, though feeling nothing but snowy coldness coming from this still, stiffened stranger she hardly was able to recognize.

-Oh God, Peter… Just… Come back to me… Please let this venom wear off…

Olivia knew deep inside that she got a bit too carried away with her ministrations but her body wasn't exactly obeying her commands this time.

Her tender pouty mouth slipped downwards from Peter's nose and somehow accidentally ended up brushing his lips.

Peter felt his heart leap high up in the air and then fall of a cliff into the abyss almost at the same time. He could sense Olivia's heart fly around her ribcage as a trapped tiny bird.

_Olivia… She… She wants me… _-he finally comprehended dumbly.

_You go, girl… Take what's rightfully yours. Don't change the channel, sweetheart. You're in the right place._

Then, realizing what she was doing, Olivia went rigid and jerked her head upwards for couple of seconds wondering if she was out of her mind. But it was useless to resist a need that overtook her.

It was as if were some invisible force was pulling her towards him again, like an irresistible gravity, or a strong magnet that overwhelmed and overpowered her.

Her mind was telling her one thing, but her body craved for another… She needed to taste him so badly.

_And, _Olivia told to herself consolingly, _it's not like he'll remember any of this._ _Just… One second of… Happiness. In the middle of all the misery that surrounds me… _

Her mouth abandoned all pretenses there and then, and her shy fleshy lips fluttered down to his inviting ones as a timid, inexperienced butterfly unexpectedly wanders into a luscious flower for the first time.

It was a perfect match and Olivia savored him timorously, gently alternating between tenderly suckling his upper and his lower lip, marveling at the minty, cool flavor and… The adventurous taste of salt and the open sea breeze. Her intrigued tongue wished nothing but to dart daringly inside his moist, concealed cave and continue exploring…

Peter's head felt giddy and his thoughts were like incoherent leaves flying around in the strong autumn wind. What he had been waiting for almost a year was actually transpiring and at the worst possible moment.

The only thing he could do was give in to the feeling of the sweetness and the softness of her fiery, sizzling lips melting into his, so innocently and yet so lustily at the same time.

_Oh God, don't stop, don't… Don't ever stop, _Peter moaned inwardly, cursing the state he was in, desiring nothing else but to be able to at least move his head and his hands, to cup her cheeks adoringly and to show her he felt exactly the same.

But then Peter sensed Olivia stiffen against him and he lamented the return of her brain into the full power, knowing exactly what was going to occur.

_She will repent for what she has just done._

And Peter was right. A single thought dashed warningly through her foggy mind and she said it out loud, remind herself of her duty and of her chastity_._

-Rachel.

Olivia quickly stood upright, chastising herself for her insane behavior.

Every single nerve in Peter's body protested as she pulled apart.

_No, no, no, no… No, Livia. No, honey. __Don't do that to us. It felt so right and I know you sensed it too… Why are you fighting so hard against this?_

Olivia's conscience was rebuking her.

_Peter's life is in danger. He may be even dying; he is your sister's boyfriend-to-be. And here you are, shamelessly kissing him away while both of you are lying in the mud; abusing the situation._

She could now hear the paramedics at the main sewer entrance. They were calling for Peter and her, and she went towards the source of the sound to greet them, to take them to him.

As she was venturing further and further away from Peter, she began to feel better, her head was clearer, she could think straight again and Olivia desperately made an intent to fully discard what had just transpired, to qualify it as a moment of foolish, stupid weakness. But the feeling wouldn't disappear so easily. Instead, it just nestled deeper into her brain as a wonderful and special memory she should always cherish, stubbornly refusing to leave from there.

Simultaneously pissed off and enthralled, lying in a stinky muck and gliding in Heaven at the same time, Peter Bishop incredulously celebrated the small victory in his mind.

It was a huge step forward, finding out that Olivia Dunham actually desired him, at least subconsciously, and, apparently, the only thing that was stopping her was the firm belief that Rachel and Peter liked each other.

_You're in for a surprise, sweetheart. As soon as they release me from hospital… Which should be in a day… Or less. I will make my move, Olivia. And I won't let you fly away again so easily. _


	22. A Single Bed

**OLIVIA **was standing in the sewer tunnel, covered in sweat and grime. She was painfully aware of her horrible smell and of her awful appearance. The paramedics eyed her awkwardly, and she could only imagine what they were thinking. She had managed to somehow at least partially cover up the beast's body with her coat and stand right in front of it while they were hauling Peter away on the stretcher. _The last I need is for someone else to see the hybrid. _

She rubbed her temples despairingly and climbed out of the sewers, holding the vial with the creature's blood carefully in her hand. It was midnight already. The fresh night air greeted her open armed, and she welcomed it, breathing deeply. It dissipated the stench but it also positively affected her blurry, shameful thoughts related to what she had just done to her partner.

_To _was the correct preposition, not _with, _since Peter was completely passive and unaware that something was happening. Olivia had never done anything like that before and she was wondering if she was going mad.

_It's OK, though_-she nodded vigorously, consoling herself. _No one knows, no one saw it. And I'll make sure that it doesn't transpire again. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. In my case, what happens in the sewers stays in the sewers._

She drove Peter's car back to the Harvard Institute laboratory, wondering if Walter was going to be angry with her because she entered his vehicle being so smelly and dirty.

_I couldn't leave the car there, could I?_

Olivia was barely able to walk. She was so tired and numb. Her body craved for sleep and food. Her lips were tingling pleasantly reminding her mischievously of Peter's taste and scent.

She willed herself to open the lab door and enter. Walter and Astrid were towering worriedly above sleeping Charlie and they both beamed after having seen her. Astrid's happy face became confused and Walter's disgusted when the sewer stench reached them.

-Not one step forward, agent Dunham, do you hear me? You will not contaminate my lab with that pungent odor. Back, I say!

-OK, Walter. It's fine. Just take the vial-Olivia whispered from the doorstep, accepting her banishment, gripping the doorframe and trying to stand upright.

-Agent Farnsworth, administrate the creature's blood into Agent Francis's bloodstream-Walter instructed Astrid seriously and formally and then he went over to talk to Olivia, clutching his nose with his thumb and his forefinger.

-Well done, agent Dunham!

She nodded in a wordless "thank you".

-Peter and you have been most effective-his voice dropped several octaves lower. –Is he at hospital?

-Yes.

-The paramedics took him?

-I… I called them.

-You did well. You should go home and get some rest now.

_Walter is right_, she thought. _But I promised Peter._

Olivia could barely stand on her feet. She got up early that morning, as usual, and she came to the lab at seven o'clock to help with Peter's "surprise" welcome home party. She hardly had any food while the party lasted.

Then there was the case, out of the blue, and she spent the entire afternoon running around, arguing with the lab owner, interrogating the MIT students on campus about the victims who were their roommates…

It was simply such type of case where time was of an utmost importance so Olivia wouldn't allow herself not even a moment of rest.

Afterwards, in the evening, she almost had a nervous breakdown because of what happened to Charlie. And now this with Peter… It has additionally thrown her off balance. But she couldn't go to bed, not yet.

-Walter… I am going to go to the hospital now. When were you planning on going?

-Oh, I will not go just yet. I must tend to Agent Francis over here.

-Did your plan function as you predicted it would?

-Afro! The ultrasound?

Astrid responded excitedly:

-Walter, the larvae inside Charlie's stomach are loosening their grip! It's working!

Walter nodded self-contently.

-There's your answer, agent Dunham. But I would still like to stay in the lab for couple of hours more and to help stabilize Agent Francis's state. Are you going to hospital immediately?

-No. First, I'm gonna go home and… Change.

-Have a long, hot shower too, I suppose?-the scientist sighed almost erotically.

Olivia frowned at his inquiry.

-Walter! I hope you are not going to tell me that you have just gotten an erection.

-No. Although I do need to urinate, thank you for reminding me. Can you come by the lab on your way to the hospital?

-Sure, why?

-I want to give you the clean clothes I have prepared for Peter. Judging by your aspect, I can only imagine how my son must look like.

-Worse-Olivia stated seriously. –Walter… What you said about the venom… What are we going to do if it doesn't wear off?

-We must think positive, agent Dunham. That is another reason why I wish to stay in the lab. I want to investigate the effects of the poison some more.

_Not really. I just want to give you and Peter some privacy while you go hold my boy's hand._

-I suppose that's a good starting point. I'll leave you to it. I'll come back in… Three quarters of an hour. Approximately. See you then.

**WHEN **she entered her apartment, it was already half past twelve, but neither Rachel nor Ella were asleep. They both gasped in unison when they took in her matted, dirty hair, her muddy face and her wrinkled, tattered clothes.

-My gosh, Olivia!-Rachel exclaimed incredulously.

-I've just completed the case.

-The case from this morning?

-Yes…

-Are you alright?

-I'm fine… Just tired. And I really need a bath.

-That you do. You stink like crap!

-Aunt Liv smells like doodoo-Ella giggled and clapped her hands.

-Yes, I do, El-Olivia confirmed beaming widely.

-Into the bathroom! Now! And then, you simply must go to bed, asap! Those black circles under your eyes look awful-Rachel ordered her, grinning. Olivia returned the smile. Her younger sister sounded as if she were talking to Ella.

-Uh… The bathroom part… Sure. But after that… I have to…

_God, if I told her what happened to Peter, she would freak out. And maybe he'll get better soon… I won't frighten her for no reason. I have to make up a story… That I… I am working late tonight…_

Go to my office and browse through some files… Write a report for my boss.

-Can't that wait until tomorrow? Just look at you!

-I'm afraid it can't. You two go to bed. Don't wait up, because I'll come back late. And we'll see each other tomorrow morning.

-Aunt Liv… Will you have breakfast with me tomorrow? Mommy is making Wicked Bishop Omelet.

That sounded vaguely familiar but Olivia's memory needed to be jogged nonetheless.

-I forgot what that was, sweetie.

-It's an omelet made of fresh eggs and human ears. Remember, the one that Uncle Peter made with Mom for dinner one night.

Rachel whispered in Olivia's ear:

-I am actually making it with ham but she likes to call it like that. She adores Peter.

Olivia felt a pang of guilt looking at her sister and her niece.

_The bond the three of them share… And what I have just done. It is unforgivable. I am never telling this to anyone for as long as I live._

-Yes, dear, I am definitely going to have breakfast with you tomorrow.

-Promise?-Ella pouted her lips.

-I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die.

-OK. See you tomorrow, Aunt Liv! I can't kiss you goodnight because you're all smelly but I'll kiss you twice in the morning.

-It's a deal. Good night, Els. Good night, Rach.

-Good night, Liv. And… Take it down a notch, will you? That work is killing you.

**IN **the shower, she remembered Peter again. Thinking of him was the only thing that kept her going lately.

It had been one of those days. Those exhausting days where the brain felt numb, and thinking about anything else was impossible. The only cure for days like those was a hot steamy shower.

Olivia peeled off her dirty, ruined clothes which got scattered in no particular direction, all over the bathroom. All this while the shower heated up and the steam started welling up from the cubicle. Naked, she stepped inside and immediately submersed her entire self under the torrent. With her hands up against the wall, the water flowed over her hair and down her milky skin. All she heard was the water in her ears as it bubbled and splashed, and massaged her tired body.

_-I know you think you're alone in this. Because… That's just who you are. Strong, independent, admirable young woman. But this isn't just your fight. I am here too. And I am not going anywhere._-his voice resonated in her head.

_He always knows just the thing to say to lift me up, to help me keep going… To aid me endure the daily tortures._

She replayed the sewer scene in her mind as blurry images flashed in front of her eyes…

Peter screaming her name, distracting the creature, running to the rescue… Falling onto the ground, under the monster…

Shirtless Peter…

-_Agent Dunham… I didn't know you were so eager to see me shirtless…_

With those slightly but just enough defined taut abdominal muscles and scarce chest hair. Leaning his broad shoulders against the sewer wall… His soft hands caressing her cheek, cupping her face. Entangling in her hair. His head accommodating on her chest. His stubble playfully rasping her chin. Those sky-blue piercing eyes resting on her face, and daringly sizing up her cleavage…

_Oh, I'm just grasping at straws here… I don't mean anything to Peter, not in that way. He is always flirty. He's a player. _

_Or… Rachel would say aka: his boner doth never die._

_-Are you sure I'm warm enough? Maybe… You should take your shirt off too, just in case… You never know…_

_-How about we resume the hugging until the paramedics arrive?_

As she was rinsing her hair, suddenly, his image blazed into her mind's eye. Olivia closed her eyes and pictured Peter, naked and hard. Just for her.

While Olivia soaped her neck and shoulders, fantasies of Peter whirled in her head. What would his hands feel like on her, in her? Where would Peter touch her first?

Olivia imagined the contact of their naked bodies, Peter's hard and long, and hers soft and petite… The water making their flesh slick and slippery. Peter's arms wrapped around her, holding her so tightly and close to him that for Olivia to even draw a breath was a struggle...

She reveled in the sensation, caressing her breasts with one palm and cupping her face with another, the way Peter did with his fingers just an hour ago…

Olivia recalled how almost her entire head fit perfectly into that immense, rough, protective hand, as hot droplets stroked her tense body.

Returning to reality, she shook her head vigorously and finally abandoned the confinement of the shower cabin.

_I've been in here for at least half an hour. I have to go to the lab._

Olivia quickly half-dried her hair in a hurry, running around the room; then she fumbled through her wardrobe grabbing the first clean shirt and the first pair of black pants she could find; she pulled out a dark brown leather jacket, the only overcoat that wasn't dirty at the moment.

In the kitchen, she showed a tuna fish and tomato sandwich into her mouth, and then she gulped down a glass of orange juice which she found in the fridge.

Back in her bedroom, Olivia glanced at her bedside table and at the big old seashell box she got from Peter that morning. She reluctantly pulled it open and took out one hair tie from the "One hundred and one hair ties compilation", but seconds later, she returned it inside, and stood in front of the mirror, carefully combing her hair until it resembled a sleek and obedient golden waterfall on her shoulders.

_-_ _You know how I always tell you I like it when you wear your hair down while you like it up, so we constantly argue? And how you had to endure me stealing hair ties from your hair and then making them magically disappear? So I was thinking and I decided to let the lady choose…_

Olivia chose to wear it down for him that night.

Sheer dread engulfed Olivia as she recalled Walter's words that Peter might not make it…

_I'll stay at the hospital as long as he wants me to… If that's what it takes to make Peter feel better._

**THE **lab door creaked and Walter dropped a big green bag on the floor, yelping; oranges started rolling around and under the tables laden with various lab equipment. It was already half past one in the morning.

-Agent Dunham! Don't creep up on me like that! Oh. Agent Dunham…-Walter approvingly sized up her curvaceous figure and tall, lean body. –Aren't you a sight for sore eyes? I see you no longer reek of human excrements. And you certainly look a lot better than that last time I saw you.

-Thank you, Walter-Olivia said insecurely, unsure if that was supposed to be a compliment, seeing how it was coming from Walter, but she appreciated it anyway.

-So!-he cried out ardently. –This is the hospital bag… Now, let me show you what…

-Walter. Where is Astrid? Where is Charlie?

-Oh, Afro is on her way home. We were done here anyway. Agent Francis has immediately reacted to the treatment we have given him… His overall state improved and he headed home as well. He said, and I quote "I don't want my wife to worry about my whereabouts longer than necessary". The larvae have died in his stomach, and now he only needs to crap 'em out.

Olivia made a mental note to call Charlie first thing tomorrow morning and to see how he was doing. For now, she was just grateful he was alive and well.

-What about you? Are you coming with me to the hospital ward?

-Oh, no need for that, Olivia. I have called Gertrude half an hour ago.

-Gertrude?

-The nurse. My date, remember?

-Oh, right.

-She was quite comprehensive about tonight… I told her to take special care of my boy. She is still at the hospital as we're speaking, but she'll come and join me in the lab! We were supposed to go to the cinema and to the restaurant… But the tickets and the reservations cannot be used anymore… So I made some brownies right here in the lab, in the easy bake oven, Asterix brought me couple of differently flavoured milk shakes and she was so kind as to rent a movie for the two of us. So there is still hope, my dear-he concluded gleefully.

-Walter… I am happy for you, but… I'm afraid I don't quite follow you. How exactly does all that relate to you not coming to the hospital? What could be more important to you than Peter's welfare?-Walter could feel a reprimanding tone in Olivia's voice.

-Oh yes… I am sorry, I got carried away… She told me… When I called her, I mean…

Olivia nodded patiently, waiting for him to continue.

-That the venom has worn off-Walter clapped his hands as some sort of enthusiastic child. –Peter was bitten approximately around eleven p.m.… So it seems that effects of the poison have disappeared at exactly one o' clock sharp! And there were no further complications, thank God… No cardiac arrest, no nothing! His pulse has slowly returned to normal… His bodily temperature is gradually rising now… Peter is exhausted at the moment, of course, that is perfectly understandable, but… Otherwise, he's just fine. He'll sleep over and he'll be home tomorrow at lunch time, good as new, as soon as he signs those… Release papers… The hospitals and their unnecessary bureaucracy….-Walter mumbled disapprovingly, but Olivia actually stopped listening to his ranting somewhere around the line "the venom has worn off" and all of her facial muscles relaxed in a blissful relief.

_He's going to be fine. _

-I see that this news brings you joy, Agent Dunham. Now, I know that, after having heard that Peter is alright, you might change your mind and not even go to visit him tonight. Or shall I say this morning, since it's morning already. But… I have to ask this favor of you, because I would really like to dedicate myself to Gertrude and our rendezvous… Would you please take these to Peter in my stead?

-Walter… I was going to go to the hospital anyway. I promised Peter I'd come.

-You promised that to him way back when he was injured by that mafia boss as well, and then you never set your foot in his convalescence room during two weeks. A fine friend you were.-Walter accused her bluntly, sulking.

-You're right. I didn't. And I am sorry. I want to make it up to him now.

-Hmpf.

-So what am I bringing him?-Olivia inquired mirthfully, not really being able to be angry with Walter, partly because he was like a big sulking child, and to a certain extent because he was actually right when he said that particular remark about her avoiding Peter in the last fifteen days.

-Oh… Yes!-Walter was now kneeling, crawling on all fours, scavenging for plump big oranges all around the dusty lab floor. –Well, you don't need to take him much, since he's coming out tomorrow at midday… So in ten hours, really… But he could eat these oranges for breakfast…. If you can… Make sure he does…

-Oh, I don't know if I am going to stay for that long… I was planning only for half an hour or so…

-Nonsense… He will be alone in the room… There will probably be a spare bed right next to his… You can sleep in it and then the two of you can have breakfast together…

-I don't think so, Walter-she replied courtly.

-Why not?-he was genuinely appalled, but after having seen her resolute, stern facial expression, Walter decided not to comment on the situation any further. After all, it wasn't wise to push it too far…

-Suit yourself-he glowered.

-Anything else?

-Of course! The most important thing! His clothes… Let me show you what I've packed…

-Um.. You really don't have to, Walter…

-Don't be such a prude, agent Dunham! You know how male undies look like, don't you, Olivia?

She blushed severely but simply assented in response, not wishing to enter in a debate with Walter.

-Of course, he will get that god-awful grey pajamas in the hospital once again, and they'll probably give him some horrible quality itchy underwear… But I prepared only the best for my boy! Calvin Clein Pro Stretch Reflex Boxer Briefs! Ha! How's that?-Walter waved the light blue undergarment in front of Olivia's nose. -90 percent nylon/10 percent spandex fabric means an ultra soft fit, and the contour pouch means lift and support for the boys all day long. Designed to prevent the legs from rolling up and sculpt to the body for maximum comfort! And blue IS Peter's color, wouldn't you agree with me, agent Dunham?

Olivia averted her gaze bashfully, not knowing where to look. It was so awkward to talk to Walter about Peter in this particular way, especially when he was mentioning things like "contour pouch".

-So… Undies, socks, jeans… A T-shirt… And his favorite grey sweatshirt!  
-MIT?-Olivia couldn't help but chuckle. –He didn't even graduate there.

-Peter says it's one of the most comfortable things he had ever worn. So who am I to argue? He has had it for almost a decade. Oooh… And this dark blue jacket, as well… I almost forgot. Tomorrow might get a bit chilly; I don't want him to catch a cold. Peter certainly looks best in that peacoat of his, but… It's probably filthy, just as the rest of his clothes are. Sometimes a man must choose a common sense over the fashion.

-Is that all, Walter?

-Why yes, I believe so. Tell Peter I wish him a speedy recovery and tell him to get some rest… And I'll see him tomorrow at lunchtime! He could pick up Chinese food on his way to the lab!

-I will, Walter-she waved at the mad scientist, already at the door.

Sitting in her car, Olivia carefully rearranged the fruit and the clothes she was supposed to take to Peter. Her gaze fell upon the MIT sweatshirt and instinctively, without thinking, she lifted it up and brought it to her nostrils. It had that musky, smell that was uniquely Peter's; intertwined with the pleasant, fresh, sea breeze odor of the liquid fabric softener. Olivia sighed into the textile, inhaling its distinctive aroma, and then, before heading to the hospital, she made a stop at Damiano's restaurant.

**PETER **moaned, slowly opened his bleary eyes and reluctantly tried to sit upright in the hospital bed. His abdomen hurt just a bit, but not overtly so… What was actually causing him discomfort was the searing pain in his left shoulder, which was now carefully bandaged. He didn't really remember how he got there.

_I probably fell asleep in the ambulance car. Ugh… What time is it?_

He half hoped Olivia would already be there and just as he was turning his head expectantly towards the door, a deep, loud, rasping voice roared in his ear:

-Rise and shine, pretty boy!

Peter yelped as he found himself face to face with Gertrude's mustaches.

-Um… Hi, Gertrude-he smiled tentatively.

-It was about time that you woke up! That venom you had in you had worn off half an hour ago! How do you feel?-she growled worriedly.

-Much better, thanks. A bit tired, that's all, but… It'll pass.-Peter nodded in gratitude.

-I don't know what that thing was that attacked you, but I'll tell you one thing: that spider venom was an incredibly potent paralytic substance. You have been very lucky, young man. But, it has worn off now, so you get some rest and you can go home tomorrow at noon.

Peter cautiously firstly moved his arms, then his legs and he eventually rubbed his stiff jaw. Everything seemed to be functional.

Then his gaze fell upon the grey hospital pajamas and white cotton underwear.

-I…-he started warily. –I wasn't exactly wearing this when I got here, was I?

-No. When they brought you in here, you were stinking like a polecat! I got you out of those smelly clothes of yours, stuck them in the washing machine here at the ward. Then I scrubbed you good and put the hospital clothes on you!

Peter turned puce, embarrassed.

_God. She actually bathed me. I won't be able to look at her in the same way for as long as I live._

-Don't stare like that, boy! You ain't got nothing I haven't seen! I've already told you, I've got four of my own sons just like you, at home! Or you've forgotten that?

-No. I remember-he mumbled, looking shamefully at the floor.

-There now!-she slapped him hard on the back and Peter swayed forward from the sheer force of the impact. –Lie back down. Close your eyes for a moment. Relax. It'll do you good.

-Um… Gertrude? Can I ask you something?

-What is it?-she growled, irritated.

-Has… Has someone come here to visit me while I was out?

-Hell, yeah! And a pretty blonde girl at that! She's waiting just outside the room as we speak!

-Olivia?-Peter swiftly lifted himself up on wobbly arms, his face lightening up.

-Dunno what her name is, she some kind of Special Agent… Douglas, or something like that.

-Dunham-Peter corrected her, saying Olivia's last name with tenderness.

-Yeah, that would be her. Now, normally visits aren't allowed this late at night, but since she's FBI and all that, we had to make an exception. I'll tell her to come in.

And, sure enough, Olivia entered Peter's convalescence room merely seconds after that, with a warm beatific smile on her face.

-Hi-she said, shyly.

-You came-Olivia could see Peter was positively glowing with happiness, his clear cobalt irises widening, as he took in her soft long hair and a tight brown leather jacket she wore.

_Her hair is down. _

She cleared her throat.

-I promised, didn't I?

A grin wouldn't abandon Peter's face. _I must look pretty stupid right now._

-Well…-Gertrude said gruffly. –I must be going. I have a date with your father.

-What, at this time of night?-Peter was astonished, realizing just now she was wearing a bright red lipstick. –What time is it, anyway?

-It's two a.m.

-Where are you going to go?

-We'll stay in some kind of a laboratory he has. He gave me an address. Said he'd take care of food and drink. Rented a good movie, too.

-OK-Peter nodded, still not being able to hide his surprise. –I guess.

-Why? You have anything against me dating your father?-her gigantic form towered over him menacingly.

-No. No, no, no. I was just saying-Peter immediately stated defensively.

-Fine. Then I'm off. You two kids have fun.

-Bye-Peter replied and, as soon as she went out the door, he doubled over and burst out laughing. –Walter is out of his mind, I swear to God. But you gotta hand it to him. He hasn't lost his charm.

-So that's Gertrude-Olivia inquired playfully.

-Yep.

-Now I understand why Astrid and you were cracking up so much yesterday. But, Peter… I don't think it was very nice of you to call her "bonobo lady".

-I was just joking but… You're right. It wasn't. She's hilarious. She should really learn the meaning of the word "depilation" though, like I said.

Then he turned his full attention back to Olivia, staring at her so adoringly that she had to avert her gaze. Peter noticed he was making her uncomfortable and tried to compose himself.

_I should've guessed she's going to be in denial over what had happened in the sewers. Maybe it really isn't the best time to talk about that just now. We're at hospital. In order to confront her about the kiss… I should wait for the privacy of her apartment._

Peter tapped impatiently on his hospital bed and Olivia instantly came over and sat on its edge. He took her hand in both of his and started stroking it absently.

-Thank you for coming.

-It was the least I could do-she was now eying him worryingly. –How are you?

-I'm fine, Olivia, I promise… Perhaps a bit exhausted, that's all. What a crazy day we've had, huh?

She blushed heavily.

-Yeah. I couldn't agree more.

-Too bad the venom has already worn off.

-Don't say that-Olivia said, stressed.

-I mean, I was bitten by something that is million times bigger than a radioactive spider. I could've become Spiderman, and change my last name to Parker. Get it? Peter Parker, instead of Peter Bishop. Then you wouldn't be the only one around here with superpowers-seeing how Olivia was giving him an unsympathetic look, Peter hurriedly opted for changing the subject of their conversation to get on her good side.

-How's Charlie? Did he crap the dead larvae out like Walter had predicted?

-He's feeling much better. I don't know about the defecating part, though. I'll ask him tomorrow-Olivia smiled happily, thinking of her best friend.

-I'm better as well. Everything's more bearable than that cold stinky mud I had my head buried in for an hour. I have to tell you, I've never thought I'm gonna say this, but I am actually experiencing a déjà vu for the first time in my life. Same old, same old. Hospital walls… Agatha Trunchbull… Gray prisoner pajamas… Itchy underwear… Sorry. I got carried away. You really didn't need to hear that.

-I already have.

Peter frowned, puzzled.

-Walter has told me all about itchy hospital underwear. He… Um… He gave me these clothes to bring them to you… There's this dark blue jacket, underwear, socks, T-shirt, and… Your MIT sweatshirt-she chuckled.

-Hey! Don't hate on the sweatshirt. It's…

-"The most comfortable thing you have ever worn"?

-Yeah… You know, I am starting to see a pattern here. Walter is really good at spilling the beans, apparently. What else did he tell you?

-Well… Among other things… I've had to agree that blue is your color, and…

- Please tell me he didn't give you that contour pouch talk.

-He did.

Peter mockingly hid his face in his palms, inwardly dying of humiliation.

-I'll kill him. That'll be the first thing I'll do when I'm out of here.

-Walter has also sent you some fruit for tomorrow's breakfast. Oh, and, before I forget, he told me to tell you to pick up Chinese food for lunch tomorrow, when you're outta here.

-I was going to do that anyway. Which fruit?-Peter asked warily.

-You have six guesses, and the first five don't count.

-Aw, come on! No way! Did he really send me oranges again? The nerve of the man. They'll make me sick, I swear to God! I am not eating those.

-"They are healthy for you, Peter, and full of vitamin C"-Olivia stated in what sounded like an incredible iimitation of his father's voice.

-You're good-Peter acknowledged, pleasantly surprised.

-How come you don't like oranges, seriously?

-I used to like them. And then I came here two weeks ago and got an orange overload. There's your answer.

-Why, did you want something else?

He looked at her crookedly and whispered jokingly, albeit huskily and seductively.

-You know what I want, baby.

-Four cheese Damiano's Pizza?

-Well, yeah, that too-Peter sighed, disappointed that she hadn't picked up on his flirty tone.

-Here you go.

He stared incredulously as she pulled it out of the bag; the next thing Peter did was to rip open the cardboard and to literally hungrily dive his head inside.

-Olivia…-she could hardly comprehend what Peter was saying since his mouth was full of food. –Have I ever told you how much I love you?

-No-her cheeks reddened. –I think you failed to mention that.

-Want some?

-No, I'm OK.-she beamed at him, watching him devour his meal. Peter looked so adorkable with those cheese stains that were dripping from his chin and encircling his mouth. –I ate at home.

-What did you eat? A pea and a drop of water?

-Actually, I had a sandwich and a glass of orange juice, if you must know.

-I bet that was the first thing you put in your mouth in the last twenty four hours. Oh, well, suit yourself. There'll be more left for me. This will make tomorrow morning's orange breakfast much more bearable.

When he had finished, Peter rubbed his stomach contently and wiped his mouth and his chin.

-Now that's what I call a proper meal. Thank you.

-Don't mention it.

He leaned on his pillow and closed his eyelids for a second. His body surprised him with a wide yawn.

-You should probably get some sleep-she stood up and his eyes opened abruptly.

-Olivia.

-Yes?

Peter took her hand in his once more and started planting light, small kisses on her fingers. His stubble tickled her, but it was also causing her an immeasurable pleasure.

-Don't go-his pleading sapphire stare bore into her leaf green one. You… You didn't stay that much last time you were here either. Probably, no, most definitely because of the way I behaved towards you-he was now grazing her hand oldfashionedly with the tip of his lips, as a true gentleman, and Olivia trembled a little, feeling the familiar warmth of his soft skin.

-Liv-Peter hoarsely whispered the endearment he had never dared to use before tonight. –Stay with me for a while longer. At least until… Until I fall asleep. Sometimes I have nightmares… And… Maybe they'll stay away if you are here with me.

-Okay-she said softly and she gently caressed his face with her other free hand.

-You're not gonna go away right now?

-I won't.

-Promise?

-Cross my heart and hope to die-she playfully repeated the same sentence she had already said to her niece an hour prior to that.

He smiled through already half closed eyelids and sighed happily, wrapping himself up in the blankets, never letting go of Olivia's hand.

When Peter's breathing became even, Olivia carefully pulled her hand out of his. He stirred in bed, letting out a tiny disappointed moan of protest, sensing her withdrawal, but he didn't fully wake up, overpowered by tiredness.

Olivia was immensely content that Peter was fine, that he was going to be OK. She observed his chest as it steadily lifted and dropped with his every intake of breath. Soon after that, the rhythm of Peter's breathing and a soft, quiet snoring sound lulled her into a half-slumber and her head inadvertently bobbed forward.

_Maybe I'll just rest my eyes for a moment and then I can go home… He is already sleeping. _

Olivia cautiously got up from his bed so as not to wake him with creaking, and settled on a nearby chair, leaning her head against the hospital wall. The fatigue quickly overtook her as well as she too drifted in a deep sleep. Her muscles relaxed and her body could no longer maintain the upright position. Olivia's head slid downwards and fell on Peter's pillow, so that now she was unawarely lying rather awkwardly, half seated on the chair, half leaning on his bed.

An hour or so later Peter stirred in his sleep, feeling disturbingly hot. His mouth was dry. His body temperature was back to normal, and three blankets were simply too much. He opened his eyes and surprisedly stared at Olivia's beautiful face lying just inches of his. Peter quickly glanced at his wristwatch. It was around half past three in the morning.

_My angel. She must have fallen asleep like this. No wonder. After everything she's been through. Poor thing. She has to be very uncomfortable like that._

Peter carefully stood up and took her in his arms. She was light as a feather, and her skin felt cold. Olivia didn't even stir as she lay limply in Peter's embrace. He gently placed her on the bed and took off her shoes.

_Too bad I'm not in the room 419 again. At least there were two beds. Here, it's just mine. We'll barely fit._

Then he covered Olivia with one of the blankets and lay next to her, turning on his side and moving all over to the edge of the bed, almost falling in the process, just to make more room for Olivia, but still facing her, wishing to secretly observe her while she was snoozing, unsuspecting and oblivious to what was going on in her surroundings. Peter was drinking in the soft contours of her heart shaped face, the full lips whose taste he remembered oh so well, and for a minute or so he amused himself by counting her freckles.

Not long after that, she stirred too. Olivia was cold. She was dreaming that she was a little girl again, playing on an icy winter's day, making a snowman with Rach. It was very chilly and her fingers were numb and frozen… Somewhere, not so far away from where she stood, there was a bright, burning fire, and she moved towards the heat, welcoming its closeness…

Peter froze, not daring to move, as Olivia fumbled through the small, cramped bed space, approaching unconsciously to his body, searching for his closeness. She was attracted to the warmth Peter was emanating as a moth was drawn to flame and her hands blindly, disorientedly, groped towards the source of heat. At that precise moment, her actions resembled those of newborn puppy.

When both her palms finally found what they were looking for, she rested them on his hot skin and placed her head on his chest, just under his chin and her breathing became deep and uniform once again.

Peter's heart was doing a somersault after somersault. He didn't know what to do with his hands, so he opted for putting one of them behind his back, and then he clumsily, lightly patted her hair with the other. Still unsure how to proceed and whether to hug her as well, Peter was overthinking the situation.

On the other hand, his body did something completely opposite and irrational. His gaze fell on Olivia's cleavage next and on the pert nipples that were now clearly visible under her white shirt; as he felt his erection building between his legs and pressing into her soft thigh. Peter immediately blushed and inched himself backwards, ashamed, hoping that she wouldn't notice, that she wouldn't wake up.

The last thing he needed now was to start something here at hospital. It was neither time nor the place. He willed himself to breathe deeply, to calm down, to try to fall asleep again…

The image of still, sleeping Olivia in his arms, resting on his chest was now carved into his mind and Peter found out it was soothing to him, like a long forgotten lullaby from the days of old.

He carefully pecked her pale forehead with his cool lips several times, cherishing her closeness, and sighed deeply; his nose got lost in the labyrinth of Olivia's hair strands, basking in the glory of her unique aroma.

Olivia was a sweet, and yet terrible enigma; a multifaceted puzzle Peter couldn't possibly hope to solve; the only thing he had left was to simply admire her complexity and the effect she had on him.

Peter forced him self to close his eyes. He emptied his mind, and the sleep he longed for somehow came, in spite of his pulsating manhood that asked for his immediate attention.

As he was drifting off to la la land, and while his mind was gradually losing control over his body, his lustful hands grabbed Olivia hungrily on their own accord, and pulled her closer into his embrace, holding her tightly, yearning to feel her near him, pressing her forehead onto his. One of his fuzzy muscular legs sneaked between her delicate thighs as if it had always belonged right there.

Olivia woke up at half past seven sharp, when a stray yellowish ray of morning sun started dancing around the hospital room, and jumping impishly all over her freckled cheeks.

Her eyes flew open and she surprisedly stared at sleeping Peter Bishop's well proportioned torso, mere inches from her face. She tried to recollect her thoughts. Olivia didn't remember how she ended up lying in the bed with him in the first place. They were both fully clothed. His strong arms were cradling her lovingly and their legs were intertwined. She felt a steady pulsating pressure on her thigh and embarrassingly discovered that her friend and partner was, as all men, by no means a stranger to morning wood.

Without being able to stop herself, Olivia eyed his throbbing member that seemed to be threatening to rip through Peter's pajamas and blushed at its size.

She didn't move just yet, strangely happy to simply be lying in that position, contemplating his tussled hair and his chubby stubbled cheeks. She noticed her shoes were on the floor and her jacket was hung on the chair.

_I probably fell asleep on the chair. Peter woke up, saw me in an uncomfortable position and placed me in the bed._

That still wasn't explaining why he was clinging on to her like that, as for dear life, but honestly, she didn't mind.

_Maybe he was having a nightmare._

Having made sure Peter was still in deep sleep, she briefly entertained herself tracing the imaginary line from his cheek, down his neck and his chest, all the way to his abdomen, exploring him leisurely with her forefinger.

Then Olivia took a deep sigh, reminding herself that Peter didn't belong to her and that he never will, focusing on the images of Rachel and Ella in her mind. She carefully wriggled herself out of his bearlike rapturous embrace. Her skin angrily protested for being torn apart from Peter's warmness. She quietly put on her shoes so as not to wake him and headed for the women's restroom to comb her hair and wash her face.

Peter's arms immediately felt the emptiness that had befallen them and they thrashed around his bed disappointedly, searching for the solution of his life conundrum, craving for wholeness…

Something was missing but… What?

His confused eyes opened and an overwhelming aroma of Olivia's skin and her hair that emanated from the sheets and from the pillow on which she was lying just moments ago hit him fully in the nostrils. But she, his better half, was nowhere to be found.

Peter firstly groaned disappointedly assuming she was gone. Then he let out a sigh of relief after having noticed her jacket. _She will be back._

_Shit-_he swore, glaring disapprovingly at his erect stiffness that protruded from the flat surface of the blanket.

_God, Olivia, how is it possible you turn me on so much? One look at you, a mere touch, a simple hug and I'm all stirred up._

Peter embarrassingly lay on the side, thus somehow managing to hide his obvious misfortune, while he was waiting for Olivia to return.

Couple of minutes later, indeed, she entered the room, refreshed and surprised to see him fully awake.

-Hey. You woke up.

-Yeah, um… The sun was pestering my eyes, guess that was what made me stir in my sleep. It's almost seven a.m. anyway.

-Listen… Thanks for putting me in bed and covering me last night-Olivia was forcing herself to speak calmly and rationally, as if it were completely normal that the two of them decided to solidarily share a sleeping place.

-It wasn't my intention to stay, I actually wanted to head back to my apartment as soon as you fell asleep but my body apparently tricked me.

-It was nothing. You looked pretty uncomfortable on that chair so I was thinking…

-I have no idea how I've fallen asleep on it in the first place. Gosh, I must have been so exhausted.

They smiled at each other awkwardly and Olivia thought how hopelessly cute and disoriented he looked just after having woken up.

-I can share an orange breakfast with you and then I really have to go home. I promised Ella I'll have a special breakfast with her.

-Two breakfasts in one day! That is really unbelievable knowing we're talking about a Special Agent Olivia Starveham. Take two or three oranges, if you wish, I don't really mind-Peter joked.

-You won't be eating them at all, then?

-Uh-uh. I prefer to wait for my Chinese food lunch, thank you very much. And seeing how I ate that delicious pizza only five hours ago… My stomach really wants to remember that meal.

She carefully peeled one medium sized orange and started eating it slowly, never removing her kind, watchful eyes from his boyish face.

-What?

-I am just glad you're alive, Peter. I was so worried about you last night. You seemed so…-Olivia gulped. –Cold and… rigid… I don't know what would I do if… If something had actually happened to you.

The flood of memories of her tears and of the kiss they shared returned to him in glorious technicolor, overflowing his mind and he smiled tiredly.

-Well, nothing happened, Olivia. Don't torture yourself with hypotheticals.

-That was really reckless, Peter. You shouldn't have started running towards the beast the way you did.

-I wanted to save you. To repay you the kindness you did for me by dispatching Big Eddie. And I did. For some time, I thought we're even, but now I remembered that you actually saved me as well, since you shot the creature! So you are in the lead again, two to one.

-I hope you'll never have to even that score.

-I hope so too.

-What you did last night… Was very courageous of you, but at the same time, incredibly foolish.

-Hey, what can I say? I guess the Sorting Hat would put me into Gryffindor, where dwell the brave of heart.

Olivia briefly smirked, stood up, putting on her jacket and preparing to leave.

-I had a nice time here with you, Peter. I missed this. Just the two us… Chatting for a while… Talking about this, and that... I really should have visited you in the last two weeks while you were here in Boston General.

-You had your reasons and I respect them. And you're here now, so I am not complaining.

-That is not all I wished to say, Peter… I was wrong… Yesterday… At my office. I… I am very sorry .When I told you that you wouldn't be capable of looking after the people you love. I know now that… That is one of the things you are actually really, really good at. I think…-Peter could see her swallowing hard, looking for the right words that were escaping her. –You would be a wonderful husband and a loving father. Rachel will be lucky to have you.

His facial expression was unreadable, but he didn't elaborate on what she'd just said; instead, Peter Bishop merely uttered a quiet "thank you".

-I should get going. After I eat with Ella, I have to start writing a report about the last night's case for Broyles.

-Bummer, huh?

-Yeah, but someone has to do that as well.

Olivia was already at the door when she turned around and playfully said.

-Do you think the Sorting Hat would place me in Ravenclaw? You know: "where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind".

Peter's jaw dropped in surprise.

-You've read it? I can't believe you've actually read it.

-A week ago. And mind you, only the first book. Just out of curiosity. I wished to find the part where the Deluminator is mentioned. Seeing how that was my nickname for the past two months, I felt like I needed to find out everything about that device that can turn the lights on and off.

-_Hey Bishop! Olivia Dunham has read a children's book only because she was interested in the origin of a nickname you gave her-a gleeful voice screamed in his head. -That's a sign, man! She liiiikes ya. _

_-Thanks. I think I've pretty much figured that out myself last night in the sewers.  
_

Peter beamed in earnest, glad that Olivia had read Harry Potter even though she had some negative prejudice against it before actually opening the book that had magical potions and flying brooms written all over it.

-I was just curious... Did other colleagues ever give you strange nicknames? I mean, I know Charlie calls you Liv, Livvy, Olive… Anything else?

-Yes, whenever I managed to complete an especially bad ass assignment, they would normally call me Dunhamnator.

-As in _Terminator and Sarah Connor_ Dunhamnator?

-The very same.

-That's actually very hot.

-I wouldn't really choose that particular adjective to describe it, but I see your point-Olivia smiled at him for one last time before saying goodbye and leaving his hospital room.

Peter remained to lie pensively in his bed, with a wide grin on his face. He decided to get some more sleep before checking himself out of the hospital and going to grab lunch with his inane father.

_Tonight_-he thought-_I will tell her how I truly feel about her. _


	23. It Has Always Been You

**Hi guys! Chapter 23 "It Has Always Been You" is here for you. It is definitely going to be the longest of them all I must warn you that it's a tad cheesy… **

**I apologize for that in advance… I needed to complete it as a whole and that's why it's so huge. The next one will be a lot shorter.**

**Anyhoo… Happy reading, and of course…**

**Happy New Year to you and all your loved ones! Ten days to go to penultimate Fringe Friday! :(**

**OLIVIA **was nervously chewing the tip of her pen. It was so hard to write the report for Broyles, harder than she had ever imagined it might be.

She got back home from the hospital rather early, around half past eight in the morning, to Ella's immense joy. Rachel quickly whipped up the famous omelet; the three of them had breakfast together and then Olivia played with her niece for a while, observing different microscope slides and giggling together, trying to determine what the strange shapes they analyzed looked like. Olivia loved engaging in different activities with El. Being around that happy, curious little girl who was always up for mischief and new investigations, merely talking to her, would unmistakably lift a huge burden from Olivia's tired shoulders, making her as carefree and as light as a feather.

However, when the noon came, and the lunch time soon followed it, Olivia became aware of the pressing fact that she was supposed to sit down and start typing away, retelling the occurrences from the latest case to her boss who would impatiently wait for her testimony to appear on his desk, probably on that very Wednesday evening, seeing how they completed the sewer monster case last night, on Tuesday.

Rachel carefully explained to Ella that Aunt Liv needed to work on something very important right now and that they could play later, as much as El wanted to.

The little girl seemed to have understood the significance of what her aunt was doing and she tiptoed quietly to Aunt Livy's room to find a children's book with pictures to browse through and thus amuse herself until her Olivia finished working.

After having typed the hasty introduction to the case, Olivia tiredly rubbed her pulsating temples and closed her throbbing eyelids. She nervously removed the glasses she wore, pushed away the machine, and decided to firstly simply write an old-fashioned report on a piece of paper, with a pencil, and to type it later on her laptop. Olivia couldn't stare at the screen any longer. It hurt her eyesight and her concentration at the same time.

The content of the report didn't go easy on her either. The statistical information wasn't that complicated… The monster of the week and its thorough description were actually the easiest part to write down, but the hard part was the one which described her and Peter's confrontation with the beast, down in the sewers…. Whenever Olivia tried to objectively access the situation and describe it the best she could, images of wounded Peter lying on the ground would flash through her mind and her hand would tremble and stop scribbling.

She sighed deeply and decided to drink a cup of coffee and clear her mind.

_I could really use a break right about now._

She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was about six p.m. She needed to complete her writing in an hour or so, and then drive to the Department of Homeland Security office and hand it in.

Rach came in to check up on her.

-Hey… You look terrible. And I swear to God, this has got to be the sentence I've started telling you almost every day. And you know that's not good, Liv. What are you writing so much all afternoon? Haven't you already finished that report yesterday? You came home early in the morning, for god's sake. Were you typing that all night?

Olivia blushed remembering where exactly she had been and what she had been doing all night, recalling how she had woken up wrapped up in Peter's warm embrace.

-I… I couldn't focus… It was a particularly difficult case… And I've just completed it… Some gory details are still so vivid and fresh in my mind that…

-Alright. I guess that makes sense. How do you do it, Liv?

-I don't know. I just do. I don't think about it, I simply go with the flow.

-Well, I want you to know that you have complete and unreserved support of your sister and your niece. Ella admires you a lot, and so do I. The job you have chosen to do… It's so noble and it practically means giving up your entire life; I can't even imagine what kind of horrors you have to face on a daily basis. I guess it's a good thing that Ella and I are living with you now. Know that a warm meal will always be waiting for you every evening, no matter how late you come home.

Olivia's mouth widened in a grateful and loving smile, and she stood up, hugging her sister tightly.

-Thank you for being here for me, Rach. It means so much to me.

-I've said it countless times, but I'll repeat myself. What are the sisters for? So, are you up for some home-made lasagna tonight?

-Sure, it sounds great!

-Luckily, your boss hasn't called you today so that must mean there is no case yet… I know… I know… Sometimes a case comes up in the middle of the night but let's hope that it is not this day. We could spend a family night together, watch cartoons, eat lasagna and play silly games like "Simon Says" with Ella. What do you say?

-I say it's on!-Olivia giggled enthusiastically. She really hasn't been spending so much quality time with Rachel and Ella lately and she decided to make it up to them on that particular evening.

-Great!-Rachel beamed and then immediately frowned after that, when her jeans pocket vibrated with the familiar "Hey, Soul Sister" melody. –Oh, what now, Peter! This man is incorrigible! He calls me so often that I can't even…-she raised her hand in a "hold on a second" gesture to her sister and Olivia nodded comprehensively but something inside her died a little.

-Hey? What's up? Can't live without me?-Rachel chuckled into her cell and Olivia closed her eyes for the moment, leaning on the table for support as her body shook slightly. –Sure. Let me just go to my bedroom and we'll talk about whatever you want-Rachel covered the phone for the moment and turned to Olivia. –I've gotta take this in my room. Will be back in a jiffy, don't move, OK?

-Sure-Olivia nodded, casually. _This should definitely stop bothering me so much. _

Rachel closed the door of her bedroom and jumped on the top of her bed, leaning on a huge pillow.

-Hey, mister! What was so important? You were interrupting my family dinner plans! Oh and by the way, before I forget, congratulations on speedy solving the case last night!

-Thanks, Rach. You really could say that Olivia and I were pretty efficient.

-Of course. You two are my dream team-she giggled.

-So…-he sounded uncomfortable and she wondered what was up with that. –I… I was thinking about what you said to me earlier over the phone.

-Yes?

-When you… Told me… Olivia wasn't dating Lucas anymore.

-Well, Casanova, I gave you some good news back then, and what have you done with that particular piece of information? Nothing at all! And here I was, telling you should console my sister properly and everything was going to be fine… But no… Mr. Best Friend decided to keep being Olivia's shoulder to cry on. "I don't wanna rush things, Rach"… "I think I should take it slowly from here"… Yadi yada and so on. I mean, how passive can you get? You didn't strike me as the type at all. You have liked her for almost a year and yet you haven't made a single move to make it happen. Neither of you is getting any younger, you know. You're both like, thirty years old. No time like the present, Bishop.

Rachel heard his throaty laugh on the other end of the line.

-No need to remind me how old I am, Rach.

-Both of you are driving me crazy. I mean, I am not about to get involved, because it's a private thing between Olivia and you, but, sheesh!

-OK. Let's say you've got a point.

-What?-she almost stopped breathing. –You finally think I'm right?

-I… I do.

-Oh my God!-Rachel exclaimed loudly and so gleefully that even Olivia heard her in the living room and wondered what kind of pleasurable information was her sister receiving at that moment in particular. –Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!

-Rach. Calm down. You've really got a rich vocabulary there-Peter teased her seeing how she couldn't stop repeating those same three words out of sheer excitement.

Rachel took a deep breath.

-You're right-the next words came out as a conspiratorial whisper. –It's just so… Overwhelming. I'm incredibly happy you've decided to do something about this stalemate situation! What's the plan? You are going to tell me what the plan is, aren't you?-she asked, in a slightly accusatory tone. –I deserve to know.

-Of course-Peter stated in a laidback tone. –Especially because you're part of the plan, actually.

-I am? In what way? What do I have to do? Oh, this is so exciting!

-Actually… Your role is not as exciting as you might believe. So I was thinking… Um… Maybe… I could come to Olivia's apartment tonight and talk to her. About… Us.

-This is finally happening! I am freaking out here!-Rachel fanned herself.

-Yes it is. But, there is a little problem I need taken care of first. You know our lab assistant, Astrid?

-Yeah, the cute girl who came to Ella's birthday and to your welcome home party. What about her?

-Normally, when I have to go somewhere late at night, or, let's take my hospital days as an example, when I am not at home, she Waltersits.

-Waltersits?

-Yeah, that's what I call taking care of Walter.

-Cute derivation.

-I'm not sure how cute that is, despite the fact it sounds adorable. Astrid is with him right now. She took Walter for an afternoon walk in the park. He likes to feed the pigeons, although they horrify Astrid. She called them rats with wings more than once. However, tonight, she's going to stay with her father, they are apparently visiting some cousins and she can't Waltersit for me. And I… I want to tell Olivia tonight-Peter gulped. –I don't… I don't wanna wait for another case, emergency, or a life threatening situation that might tear us apart even more.

-That what you've just said is so kind of romantic! Awww….

-Please try not to sound so surprised. You know how I feel about Olivia.

-I do, I do… I'm just so happy for you and Olive, Peter, I can't believe you've finally made up your mind and decided to step up. What urged you on, why now?

-Nothing in particular-Peter lied, not wanting to tell her about the kiss Olivia gave him in the sewers. That moment was so intimate for the both of them, and for Olivia much more, since it was a huge step she had taken. Olivia repented for it, she was even embarrassed in front of herself and Peter knew she would feel even worse if someone else found out. –I… Don't want to be passive any longer, that's all there is.

-That's my boy!

-You're starting to sound like Walter.

-Did you tell your father about it? Oh, I bet he will be thrilled as well! I saw the little satisfied looks he was casting on the two you while you were giving Olivia the presents you got her, next to the window, at your welcome home party yesterday morning!

-Absolutely not. And there is no need for him to find out. Well… I might eventually tell him, but at the last moment. Listen, Rach. Don't get all hyped up over this. Tonight, I am just going to admit my feelings to Olivia. But that doesn't mean she will actually accept me. I may only make a fool of myself. So you might wanna save that jubilant tone and that little victory dance I know you're doing right now. Maybe she'll say no.

-She's dying for you to hold her, I just know it! Why the hell would she reject you? My sister is weird, I give you that, but she's not that crazy!

-There are number of reasons… We are friends, and partners… Perhaps she won't want to endanger the relationship we already have.

-Well, then you'd better start making up excuses for those would-be reasons of hers! Oh, Pete, you just gotta convince her! Listen. Just show up at the door looking your usual smart and hot self, spill the beans and she'll be all yours. Olivia is not immune to your physical charms… And you two have an incredible chemistry. When Olivia and you are next to each other in the room, everyone can feel the tension and the electricity that builds up between you. You can almost cut it with the knife, for crying out loud!

-Thanks for supporting me. It means a lot. The fact that… You approve of our potential relationship.

-You're a good guy. Kind, hot, smart, funny… A bit eccentric, true, but she is also a little weird so it's a perfect match. But the main reason I would like you two to be together is the fact that… Sometimes, when I catch you watching Olivia… That look in your eyes… It's almost as if it were saying… "I would take a bullet for her". It's like you'd do anything for Olivia, you'd treasure her, you'd keep her like little water on palm, you'd cherish her and keep her safe no matter what. I am absolutely certain you wouldn't abandon Olivia in the moments of severe duress and in the times of need. But even if you'd attempt to do something like that, you'd have a really pissed of younger sister over here to face, so… I'm sure you won't even try.

She could hear Peter sigh deeply.

-I wish she could see all that in my eyes, just like you do. Each time I tried to approach her in the only way I knew how, Olivia would simply rub it off as casual flirting.

-Well, be a bit more convincing, will you? Open up a bit, some more sincerity won't hurt! Make her see beyond that witty sarcastic persona you represent to the world. So, what did you need from me? Do you want me and El to Waltersit while you're over here with Olivia? Is that what this is all about? Cause if it is, no sweat. We'll gladly do it. Olivia is finishing some sort of report right now. She'll drive over to her office, hand it in, and probably be home by half past eight or nine. So you'll have plenty of time to talk. Drop by around half past nine and… Stay as long as you like-Rachel added mischievously, with a hinting, flirty tone. –Ella and I can even spend the night at the hotel. It's no trouble. You two lovebirds take your time.

-Thank you. However, I don't think there will be any need for you to spend the night at the hotel. I'll just talk to Olivia and come back by half past eleven top. You can go home as well, as soon as I return to the hotel.

-And what if you don't?-Rachel inquired impishly.

-In that case… Which I deem highly unlikely… Stay with Walter all night, then.

-Rodger that, Mr. I Just Wanna Talk-both Peter and Rachel smiled at what she said.

-OK, so: here's the deal. I'll be there at your place around… Say… Nine p.m. As soon as Liv gets back from her office, Ella and I will head out to the hotel. Is there a spare bed in the room?

-Sure. There is a sofa, and a double bed. Walter can take the sofa, and Ella and you can take a double bed.

-No problem, then. I'll send you an SMS in case that Olive returns from the Bureau later. If I don't send you anything, that will mean that she came back on schedule and that we are good to go. Deal?

-Deal.-Peter swallowed hard. His palms were already sweating of nervousness. But it was now or never and he was aware of that.

-Hey. Don't be a chicken. Everything's gonna be just fine. I have a great feeling about this. So see you in a couple of hours. I'm looking forward to get a glimpse of the outfit you'll choose.

-You really are enjoying this, aren't you?

-Yes, I am-Rachel replied a bit naughtily. –I love to see you squirm.

-Thank you for that-Peter sighed.

-See you in a bit. Bye!

-Bye, Rach.

Before going back to the living room, Rachel really did a small victory dance on the bed. _Well it was about time._

When she came out, she immediately met Olivia's questioning, probing gaze.

-What's up?

-Well…-Rachel stated wickedly… -Apparently, Ella and I are spending the night at Peter's hotel room.

-Oh-Olivia blushed so fiercely that Rachel immediately felt sorry for her, but she didn't want to ruin Peter's surprise declaration.

-Ella! Come here, sweetie!

-Yes, mummy!-the little girl emerged from Olivia's bedroom, holding on to her book.

-Let's get your things and your pajamas ready… Bring me your little light blue rucksack.

-The one with the lamb painted on it?

-Yes, dear, the one with the lamb.

-Where are we going, Mum?

-Nowhere right now, but in a couple of hours, we'll be going to visit Uncle Peter and Grandpa Walter in a hotel.

-Yippee! Am I going to play with them, mommy?

-You are going to play with them and we'll have a sleepover pajama party.

-Yay! And Uncle Peter will tell me a bedtime story again? And Grandpa Walter will make taffy!

-Of course he will, honey. Now let's get you ready, shall we? Run along and find that backpack like a good girl you are and then your Mum will pack the essentials for you.

Rachel then turned to Olivia who was trying her best to suppress the sudden grief that had befallen her.

-Olive…-she shrugged apologetically. –I'm so sorry about tonight. I know we had a family dinner planned and all but… I'll make it up to you, okay? I promise.

-It's fine-Olivia nodded noncommittally. –You two have a good time, and say hi to Walter and Peter for me.

-We will. _Oh, you're in for a surprise, girl! The ones who'll be having a smashing time will be you and your "friend" Peter Bishop! Literally. Smashing._

-I… I'm just gonna… Finish this report. And then I'll drop by the office to leave it there.-Olivia muttered almost soundlessly. She hated herself for being barely able to speak. _She is my sister. She deserves all the happiness in the world. After all those things that bastard Greg did to her and Ella. Besides, it's not like I haven't seen this coming. I've noticed the sparks flying between them ever since Ella's birthday party. They have bonded. And that's completely normal. Gosh, why do I feel like this? So… Envious… So… sad. _

-_Maybe because you'd like to spend the night at Peter's and Walter's instead of your younger sister-a mischievous voice whispered inside her head._

_-That's crazy. _

_-Is it? Remember how you smiled when Peter and you barged into their hotel room, asking Walter for the meaning of the Fibonacci sequence?"Walter, wake up! This is important!""Oh. Do you two want to use the room?"… His implication pleased you, admit it._

Olivia shook her head at those horrible suggestive thoughts and stared back at Rachel helplessly, suddenly realizing she was being asked a question. It was as if her brain was suddenly malfunctioning and it frightened her more than she'd ever allow herself to admit.

-When will you be coming back from the Bureau, Olive?

-Around half past eight, I guess.

-Great! Then you'll be there to see us off! We're heading for the hotel around that time, too.

-Mum!-Ella's voice called for Rachel somewhere from their bedroom.

-What is it, El?

-I can't find my pink pajamas!

-Which ones?

-The ones with Hello Kitty!

-Oh! Have you checked the bottom drawer?

-I have! They're not there!

-Hold on, I'm coming to help you!-with one last beaming smile directed in Olivia's direction, Rachel disappeared in the hallway.

Olivia collapsed on a nearby chair, chewing on lower lip so hard, until she felt a salty taste in her mouth. Then she abruptly stopped, after having realized that she had drawn blood.

_The report, Olivia Dunham. The report. First thing's first. And your job is on the top of your priority list._

She submersed herself into her work, hiding from her loveless, broken life that was stubbornly and repeatedly waving at her from all corners of her apartment, asking for her immediate attention. Olivia decidedly ignored it, angrily pushed it under the carpet and started typing away at an incredible pace.

_I'll show you, Peter Bishop. You think you can turn up just like that, barge into this town, invade my life, and occupy my thoughts… Well, I'll throw you out. I know I can. I am stronger than this._

**PETER **pocketed his cell phone and exhaled deeply, dropping on a sofa and clutching his head in his hands. His heart was throbbing in his chest and his thoughts were racing like crazy. He was half thinking to call Olivia on the phone next. To invite her to go out. To a bar… To a restaurant… Maybe a neutral territory was a better solution?

_Was it a good decision to do this? To… Bring Ella and Rachel here? And then go talk to Olivia at her place? Maybe she'll think it's too pretentious, too daring… Who knows what Olivia might do when she sees me at the door? God, am I making a mistake here? And what do I tell her? Huh? What do I say to her? _

_-Hi, sweetheart. I was in a neighborhood, so I've just decided to drop by your place to see how you were holding up. Oh, and by the way: I love you. _

_-Aw, come on, man… That pathetic, are you, Bishop? You're thinking about what you're going to say to a chick in advance? Teenage stage regression over here, hello!_

_-She's not just any girl… This one is a keeper. And if I blow it right now… There is no way of telling if I'll ever be able to mend the rift again. But… That's me. The same old Peter. I play it fast and loose until it's too late. I guess it's simply who I am. A gambler. All or nothing. And I am taking a risk tonight._

Peter closed his eyes and leisurely browsed through the content of the music folder on his cell. After having found an adequate song, he relaxed and willed himself to focus on the tonight's plan.

_I'm lying alone, with my head on the phone, thinking of you till it hurts… I know you hurt too, but what else can we do, tormented and torn apart… I wish I could carry your smile in my heart… For times when my life feels so low. It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring, when today doesn't really know… Doesn't really know…_

_I'm all outta love, I'm so lost without you, I know you were right, believing for so long… I'm all outta love, what am I without you, I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong…_

_I want you to come back and carry me home… Away from this long lonely nights._

_I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too… Does the feeling seem oh so right?_

_And what would you say if I called on you now, saying that I can't hold on?_

_There's no easy way, it gets harder each day. Please love me or I'll be gone…I'll be gone…_

He envisioned Olivia's peaceful, sleeping face in his mind, the way it was last night at the hospital. She was lying next to him so calmly, so serenely, contently absorbing his bodily heat, relaxed in his embrace.

It felt like coming home, like belonging.

Peter let out a deep sigh, recalling the huge indifference, coldness and annoyance that existed in their relationship on the first day they had met. He was irritated by that blond bossy FBI chick, who manipulated and conned him into coming back to Boston, into seeing his estranged, insane father.

_I couldn't have imagined I was going to fall so hard for her. _

The next scene that played out in Peter's mind included Olivia's first entering into the tank. He didn't exactly know why, but his brain would always come back to that particular moment, in which his fantasies about her body have started budding uncontrollably and perversely in his thoughts… Olivia in a white bathrobe… Taking it off, slowly, reluctantly in the presence of a stranger that he was to her back then… And him, eying her hungrily, without decency, enjoying the show, taking in that gorgeous body, those long, neverending gams, taut, flat, stomach and full, firm breasts…

-Ugh!-Peter moaned, prostrated on the sofa, feeling the familiar, pleasurable pain between his legs slowly building up. When he opened his eyes next, he faced his bobbing steely rod that was wildly thrashing around his jeans.

_Hello, zipper ripper._

The urge for the release overwhelmed him and he grunted, unzipping his pants and pulling his pecker out, gasping in relief as he was gradually becoming more comfortable.

Peter stared down to his huge, rock-hard, pulsating, formerly imprisoned beast that was now stretching out upwards happily, standing almost vertical, like a skyscraper, nearly touching his stomach, and took a deep breath.

_How long has it been since I have put out a batch? God, I can't even remember… It was probably before… Ella's party… Then there was Big Eddie…. Two weeks in hospital… I almost got laid but… And after that… I went to a bathroom… I remember I was sporting a stiffie… But I didn't jerk off. I just… Split the mirror and nothing else… _

_Since I came out of hospital, I had a couple of hard-ons in Olivia's presence, but I haven't relieved myself… God, I need to clean out my pipes. I can't go talk to Olivia like this… Horny, with a loaded gun… What would she think of me? And not only that… Having an erection really blurs my judgment… Instead of focusing on what I am going to tell her, I'll just be imagining what kind of underwear she has on and… Aghghgh…I won't be able to concentrate. I'd be more likely inclined to growl than to have a normal conversation about how I feel about her. I need to… Think clear… To take a load off._

He stood up and glanced at his wristwatch. It was half past seven already. He was supposed to head to Olivia's apartment around nine, if everything went according to plan. Astrid hadn't returned yet with Walter.

_I need to take a shower anyway._

He hastily entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Then Peter stripped off his clothes and stepped into the bath tub, turning both hot and cold water on, and adjusting the temperature.

Peter recalled how, when he was around fifteen years old, senior boys from high school would tell him that, once he buried himself in a warm, wet silk of girls pussy, he'd never stop yearning for sex. They got that part right. Ever since Peter had lost his virginity with Tess, he kept wanting more and more…

_Walter wasn't exaggerating when he reminded me of the primal screams Elizabeth and he could hear coming from my bedroom. Once I climbed up, I couldn't climb down until I was completely and utterly satiated, even though if it meant an hour or more of incessant sex._

_It's just my testosterone level. Damn. It's always been too high. I've never gone without sex for longer than ten days or so. Eleven months have been a torture to endure… And in Olivia's presence… There has been a tenfold increase in my libido. She was making things oh so much worse. She still does._

He grabbed a bottle of Johnson & Johnson baby oil Walter kept on the bathroom shelf and slowly massaged up and down the length of his bone-hard dick. It felt amazing and Peter groaned, giving himself away to the sensation, as his legs started shaking.

He leaned his back on the cold tiles and started breathing deeply, rhythmically pumping his now lubricated prick, visualizing Olivia's soft, full lips on his thirsty ones, imagining Olivia kissing him slowly, languidly, dreamily… But without pulling back, without retreating as she did in the sewers…

Firstly sliding her tiny, tasty tongue into his mouth, teasing him, and then lowering her lovely, blond-haired, slightly tilted head, even further, tracing light, feverish kisses down his neck, chest and lower abdomen… All the way to his sizzling shaft, pressing it into her hot palm… Wrapping her fingers around the base, squeezing…

Lust overwhelmed Peter; his head felt dizzy, and as his grip tightened and his erection turned a darker color, he pictured Olivia's mouth enveloping his swollen mushroom head, whose veins stood out in relief from the bony column…. That very image was enough to drive him mad with desire and Peter zealously doubled the speed of his hand movements…

Soon after that, he felt that unmistakable tingle in his loins and started panting furiously. Peter was now leaning back on his right hand, and he aimed his cock in front of him, with his legs splayed wide, and his balls bouncing widely with the pounding of his left hand up and down his shaft.

Peter's body shuddered as he finally, tenderly, moaned Olivia's name, reaching his crescendo, wrecked with an intense pleasure of sexual release, shooting his load, milking every drop out of his trembling member and eventually sliding down the bathroom wall to sit on the bath tub floor, unable to stand or think coherently anymore.

Precisely at that moment, a fierce repetitive knocking resounded on the wooden door and Peter, simultaneously frightened and surprised, jerked his head backwards, hitting it hard on the ceramic tiles behind him and swearing loudly.

-Peter, this is your father, Walter Bishop. I have come back from my walk. It is now precisely eight o'clock in the evening. Will you finish masturbating soon, I really have to urinate? Peter!- Walter banged on the bathroom door more intensely now. -Do hurry up with that self-pleasuring, I have a dire necessity to use the bathroom!

-Oh, come on!-Peter muttered angrily, embarrassedly and somehow managed to stand up and rub his bruised nape. –Be right out, Walter!-he growled furiously at the door and heard his father reply overtly sweetly:

-Take your time, my boy, take your time…

-Didn't you just say you needed to urinate?

-I did. But I don't need to anymore.

-Did you piss your pants again?

-Yes-Walter replied mournfully.

-Fantastic!-Peter moaned and quickly got dressed, coming out of the bathroom to face his repentant father.

-It's fine, Walter-he said, resignedly, after having seen tears in old scientist's eyes.

-No, it's not, son. I am supposed to be one of the most intelligent people in the world, and I can't control my bowel and bladder movements.

-Listen…-Peter fumbled through the wardrobe, decided not to put Walter through even more embarrassment. –Here's a pair of clean underwear, socks and pants. Take those off and let me put them in a washing machine. You go on in and take a shower.

-Thank you, Peter-Walter nodded gratefully.

-You're absolutely welcome.

After having placed Walter's dirty clothes into already full washing machine, Peter sighed and sat back on the sofa. It was quarter past eight and he was supposed to start getting ready. He had no idea what to wear. Just as he was getting up again in order to browse through his clothes, hoping that the mere sight of them would help him make up his mind, Walter emerged from the bathroom, smiling, humming a jovial tune and looking positively refreshed and rejuvenated.

-How did it go?- Walter gave his son gentle conspiratorial elbow nudge. -Oh wait, me first! I still didn't get any, as you youngsters say, but I am hoping to get lucky soon. She liked my brownies, though. We will be going out again tomorrow night.

-How did what go? Walter, I am not sure I know what you are referring to here, and I am not sure I wanna know either.

-The hospital visit, of course!

-Are you referring to the only visit I got, from my best friend and my partner, while my own father couldn't care less if I was going to live or die and went on a… -Peter was reluctant to use the word imagining his father and Gertrude… Well… On a vampire nocturnal date.

-Now Peter, don't be jealous of Gertie! You know your father loves you!

Peter raised his eyebrows.

-So it's Gertie now? That's awesome! But you still haven't answered my question. I, for one, was certain that you'll be the first person I'll see by my bedside, or, _in _my bed, for that matter, dabbing a suspicious cream all over my body or, even worse, trying to suck the venom out of my shoulder.

-Oh, Peter, speaking of the cream! I see that your shoulder is still bandaged! There is some of that brown ointment left! Why don't you use it on your wound, it will heal in no time!

-Um… Thanks, Walter, but no thanks. Besides, it's just a scratch. It was the venom that was causing me the actual discomfort. So, would you care to offer me any particular explanation why you didn't come and visit?

-There was no need, my boy, I had already known the venom would wear off at precisely one o clock in the morning! It was a risk free bite.

-Oh? Any reason why you didn't mention this to Olivia when she called you from the sewers?

-Didn't I? It must have slipped my mind.

-Walter…-Peter eyed his father suspiciously. -Did you lie to Olivia about what the venom would do to me?

-Did you at least kiss last night in the hospital?

Peter's expression remained still and guarded even though he was caught off guard with that joyfully exclaimed question that came out of the blue. Walter disappointedly took it as "No".

It went without saying that Peter wasn't going to divulge a piece of information about Olivia's sewer moment of weakness either, mostly because he was certain it would give Walter another reason to start gleefully jumping around their modest hotel room.

_My father, ladies and gentlemen. A Cupid matchmaker. Did he really think I was going to pounce on Olivia in the middle of the hospital? I might not have dated in the last eleven months, and I may be a tad rusty, but I still know how some things are done. And for such a huge step, for that enormous change in my and Olivia's relationship that I am about to propose to her, I need privacy. And time. And making sure she won't run away from me, which she could have easily done if I had spilled the beans in hospital._

-Oh, my. Agent Dunham _is _a tough nut to crack. But I am positive now, son, you should have heard her, Peter, when she called me to tell me you were bitten… She was sick with worry.

-I did hear her, Walter, I was lying right there next to her in the mud.

-You were lying next to her?-Walter winked at him.

-That's hardly the point. So, you heard her concerned voice and you decided to lie to Olivia, just like that, in order to make her worry even more…

-I just wanted to give Agent Dunham a gentle nudge so that she could realize what she had known all along. I have told you this before, Peter, don't you remember? When I came to visit you at hospital, I told you agent Dunham loved you and that she would come to you. And so she did. We have recognized the moment, Peter! It has finally happened! Now you can freely make your move! She is not seeing that other boy anymore, is she?-Walter was screaming enthusiastically as if he were on a verge of an important scientific discovery.

-No, she isn't seeing him anymore-Peter replied reluctantly, seeing how his father immediately started rubbing his hands contently. -Walter, would you please stop being such a shipper. I… I really don't know what other term to use. That giggly little girl demeanor doesn't really suit you. Whatever is happening between Olivia and me, or, not happening, as the case may be, is really between us. It's none of your concern-Peter was uncomfortable of confiding in the exaggerating mad scientist.

-Your happiness is my concern.

-And while that's very nice of you to say, I still can't help but wonder why you had to try and force things.

-I haven't forced anything-Walter stated defensively.

-Yeah, right. Listen… Rachel and Ella are going to come over here in half an hour or so to play some games with you. They might even spend the night. So be a gentleman as I know you are and take the sofa, do you hear me?

-Good, I love company! I hope they like Cluedo! And where are you going?-Walter asked, confused.

-I am going to talk to Olivia.

-To agent Dunham? You're going out for drinks? On a date?

-No. We are not going out. No drinks. No date. Just having a conversation. Apparently, Walter, that's what normal people do. They sit around and talk.

Walter suddenly cried out, lifted his forefinger in the air and he was now rummaging around the wardrobe they shared in their hotel room.

-Walter, may I ask you what are you doing?

-This!-his father stated ecstatically, pulling out a light blue shirt, ivory white flannel trousers and an iron out of there.

-And this being…

-Why, preparing the clothes you'll be wearing for your date tonight. You'll look great in this shirt, and the trousers are a perfect match! Now let me just iron them for you…

Peter had to agree with Walter, albeit reluctantly. Those really did look good on him. He was wondering where those pants were, actually.

-Walter, you really don't have to do that… I can iron them myself.

-I want to-Walter reiterated stubbornly, continuing his mission.

As Peter busied himself with searching for clean underwear, socks and shoes, waiting for his father to finish ironing the shirt and the pants, Walter sneaked from behind and swiftly applied cologne to Peter's neck, wrists and back of his ears.

-Ugh, Walter! What gives? What are you spraying me with?

-Let me read it to you, Peter! This is perfect scent for you, boy: Acqua Di Gio: a popular choice for men. It features a light scent inspired by the sea, warm sun and richness of the earth. For men who like a subtle, fresh scent with a crisp undertone.

-OK. That one actually does have a nice smell-Peter was pleasantly surprised with his father's suggestion. –But it still doesn't help me to shake away the feeling that you are behaving as an overjoyed father who is seeing his teenage son off to a high-school prom.

-Don't mention high-school prom to me, Peter… It always saddens me… I should have really been there to see you off…-Walter started wailing like a baby.

-Hey… Walter-Peter clumsily patted him on the shoulder. –It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known that the lab accident was going to happen. It's OK. Come on, don't cry.

-You're right. I shouldn't dwell on my own past, when there is so much I can do for my boy's happy future.

-Walter…-Peter started warily.

-Now, let your father give you some instructions. Lesson number one, son! Breakfast, Peter!

-Breakfast?-Peter inquired sardonically.

-The most important meal of the day! You will both have to recharge your batteries after the night of fornication. And, of course, it is only fit that you make it, in order to please agent Dunham.

-Ugh! Walter! Just… Stop.

-Tut, tut, son.. .Now don't look at me like that, Peter… It is completely normal and understandable that the body falls into a sex-induced slumber and suffers from exhaustion right after the intercourse. The energy needs to be replenished-Walter was rambling on enthusiastically.

-For crying out loud, Walter! I am only going to talk to Olivia, as I have already told you!

-Don't lie to me, my boy… Fathers can read their sons like open books. Besides… Why waste words when body language can most effectively substitute all known common channels of communication, Peter…

-Fine, I give up. Think what you want.

-Your clothes are ready. Put them on… Let's see…-Walter attacked Peter's hair from behind with a wet comb, tidying its tussled form. –Now, you're a real looker. Too bad your peacoat is still dirty, Peter, you'll have to wear this dark blue jacket, but no matter…. No matter… You'll take it off in no time, I presume-Walter winked to his irritated son. -Lesson number 2, Peter! Condoms!

-Condoms?

-We don't want agent Dunham to have a bun in her oven just yet. Although I, for one, wouldn't mind becoming a grandfather for real and cradling a bundle of joy in my arms…

Peter's expression softened as he imagined Olivia holding their child in her loving, caring embrace, but then he quickly shook off those thoughts, horrified at the influence his father actually had over him.

-The best brand on the market was Trojan… However, I have been investigating recently…

-Why does this not surprise me?

-And it turns out that there is an even better brand on the market right now: Crown "Skinless Skin" Condoms are actually ranked #1 world-wide. They are made of natural rubber latex, rather than the all-synthetic balloon-style latex that most condoms are made from, they are somehow thinner but stronger, and they feel as if you're not wearing a condom.

-I am not buying condoms, for one simple reason. I am not sleeping with Olivia. Not tonight, not any other night, for that matter. So drop the baby talk, and back off, Daddy!-Peter stated ironically and defensively.

-Don't you like agent Dunham anymore?-Walter sighed sadly.

-It's not that, Walter… It's just…

There was a knock on the door of their hotel room and both father and son could hear raised voices and child's laughter that resonated from the outside.

-Saved by the bell-Walter said smugly and went to open the door for Ella and Rachel.

-Grandpa Walter!-little girl jumped into old scientist's arms and planted numerous kisses on his forehead and cheeks.

–Hello, little Etta!

-It's Ella-she pouted. –When will you remember my name, Grandpa Walter?

-I am sorry, dear… I will try harder next time. Come on in, both of you, no need to be shy! Miss Dunham… Lovely and radiant as always…

-Thank you, Walter-Rachel grinned at him and gave him a warm hug.

-Uncle Peter, Uncle Peter!-Ella ran over to her favorite person in the world next, but stopped abruptly in surprise, reluctant, not sure if she should jump into his arms. He looked different, almost as a stranger and it confused her.

-Hey there, munchkin!-his familiar deep voice filled the room and Ella beamed in recognition. –What's wrong, sweetheart? You look like you have just seen a ghost.

-Uncle Peter-Ella approached him shyly, eying him carefully. –You look very nice tonight. And you smell nice, too. Like a prince.

-That he does-Rachel added, standing in the doorframe, and winking at Peter. –Mr. Bishop… My… My… Aren't you an eye candy…

Peter actually blushed in front of all three of them and then did what seemed easiest to him at that awkward moment: he turned his full attention to Ella and knelt right next to her.

-And? Aren't you going to hug and kiss me too, like you did Grandpa Walter?

-Well… I don't want to get your trousers and shirt dirty and all that…

-Nonsense! Come here!-Peter wrapped her up in his arms and pulled her closer to him.

-Are you going to go to the cinema now, Uncle Peter?-Ella asked carefully, remembering that that was how Lucas used to look like when he was taking her Aunt Liv to see a movie.

-No. No cinema-Peter turned to Rachel. –Where is she getting all this strange ideas?

-Beats me-Rachel replied casually, not really wishing to remind Peter of the unwanted visitor who was, thankfully, already gone.

-So…-he said, putting Ella down on the ground and letting her run over to the double bed and start jumping on it. –You're good?

-We're good. We'll have fun together, won't we, Walter? We can play a board game, like Risk, Monopoly, or Cluedo…

-Oh, I was hoping you'd mention Cluedo-Walter's eyes glimmered with happiness.

-There is food in the fridge… Some cheese, ham, and salad. So you can have a snack or make a sandwich… I think there's fresh bread, milk and eggs as well… I bought them today. Oh, and… If Walter gets a little cranky, just give him some red vines, that'll soothe him-Peter informed Rachel a bit too eagerly, and with too many details.

-Peter-Rachel was now positively laughing at him. –You're behaving as if you were leaving us with a little baby.

-Well… That's actually not too far from the truth-Peter said worriedly. –But I confide in you and I believe you know what you're doing.

-If I can manage one child, I can most certainly manage two as well-Rachel stated decidedly. –Now. Go get the girl of your dreams. Come on. Run along. Olivia is at the apartment; she came back from the Bureau around half past eight. I haven't sent you an SMS because there was no change of plan.

Peter bit his upper lip and exhaled noisily; then he turned to his father and said:

-Thank you for the help with... Everything. See you in a bit.

-See you tomorrow, son!-Walter waved at him impishly and Peter simply shook his head at him incredulously before leaving the hotel room.

Ella stopped jumping on the bed for a while, tugged at her mother's skirt and asked doubtfully, looking puzzled:

-Where is Uncle Peter going? Is he going to tell a bed time story to Aunt Liv?

-Yes, honey, he is-Rachel smiled knowingly. -Hopefully it won't be boring, so she won't fall asleep immediately.

**AFTER **Olivia saw Rachel and Ella off, closing the door behind them, she changed into her dark green nightshirt and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of wine out of the fridge. She had a tuna fish and tomato sandwich again, just like last night.

_What an interesting life I am leading. I should get a cat next. Or two cats, for that matter. Then I can gradually become like a crazy cat lady from the Simpsons. Apparently, when I have free time, from now on, I won't be having anyone to spend it with._

Olivia sat on the couch in the living room and downed two glasses of wine relatively quickly, one after another, in order to relax, to brighten her evening. It did nothing for her; she could always hold her liquor pretty well. If anything, Olivia's mood became bleaker than it was before having drunk the alcohol. Twiddling her thumbs, pondering what she should do; Olivia grabbed a remote and turned the TV on. Next to a DVD player, there were heaps of Ella's Disney cartoons and she chose one haphazardly, hoping that it wasn't "Cinderella", "Snow-white" or "Sleeping Beauty". She couldn't stand all those idealistic fairy tales filled with happy endings in which the beautiful princess eventually always got her loved one, and all the monsters were slain. That's not how it would happen in a real life at all. No matter how many monsters you killed, there were always more, lurking around the corner, waiting to openly mock you… Then Olivia thought she also wasn't in a mood for "Bambi" either. She really didn't want to see a little fawn losing its mother.

However, when she glanced at the title that she had randomly picked, she saw that it said "Lady and the Tramp" and she sighed in relief. She placed the cartoon into a DVD player and started watching. She remembered the 1955 cartoon vividly… It was about an American Cocker Spaniel named Lady who lived in a refined, upper-middle class family, and a male stray mutt called the Tramp, who lived his life from moment to moment, begging for scraps from an Italian restaurant. Olivia felt herself drawn into the story straight away, because of the colorful scenes and anthropomorphic dogs, but what really irritated her was the connection she had immediately seen between the Tramp and Peter Bishop. Two dogs stirring up trouble in a chicken coop and stealing reminded her of the day when Peter and she, well… Mostly Peter, but with her silent approval, forced their entry into his old house, in order to find a device they needed to place on Roy Mc Comb's head so that he could tell them what conversations he was hearing.

_-Blast from the past. What's the game plan here? We're just gonna knock on the door, ask 'em if we can tear out their walls?_

_-Pretty much._

_-I guess the badge is the "pretty please" in that equation. There's no lights on._

_-I'm gonna call in. See if we can track down the owner for consent. What are you doing?_

_-What? This is barely even a crime. I used to live here._

Then there was an Italian restaurant scene, in which Lady and the Tramp shared a bowl of spaghetti, and Olivia recalled the day when Peter first took her to Damiano's. She had never been there before; Olivia had merely driven past it on her way home but never gave it a second thought. Peter was assuring her that they made the best pizza in Boston, but Olivia somehow wasn't convinced, not even after having eaten it. It was too spicy for her taste.

After Lady was caught by the dog catchers and taken to the pound, other dogs admired her license and she found out about Tramps many girlfriends, and how he was unlikely ever to settle down.

_And who might you be, pretty lady_?-Big Eddies voice mocked her again out of the remotest corners of her mind._ –I see you are wearing a dress… And a nice one at that, too… Did you have a date with Bishop or something? You don't seem to be his type… He likes his women giggly and cute… You're too stern for his liking…. All the whores he fucked in Iraq were sweet, wet and willing… You are no fun. It'll be like in good old times… I'll just enjoy her delicious pussy first… You can watch… And then you'll get the leftovers…_

_Did Peter really do all that? Sleep with so many women_-she couldn't help but wonder, as her thoughts flew over to his mocking face and clever bright blue eyes. _He is with Rachel now. So… I guess he has probably settled down. For good. _

Great drops fell from her eyes; the heavy rainclouds in her mind let loose their turbulent nature as the on-screen female dog in the pound started singing about the Tramp:

He's a tramp

But they love him

Breaks a new heart

Ev'ry day

He's a tramp

They adore him

And I only hope

He'll stay that way

He's a tramp

He's a scoundrel

He's a rounder

He's a cad

He's a tramp

But I love him

Yes, even I

Have got it pretty bad

You can never tell

When he'll show up

He gives you

Plenty of trouble

I guess he's just a

No 'count pup

But I wish that he

Were double

He's a tramp

He's a rover

And there's nothing

More to say

If he's a tramp

He's a good one

And I wish that I

Could travel his way

Wish that I could travel his way

A doorbell interrupted her train of thoughts and Olivia frowned, angrily brushing the tears out of her eyes, surprised at its sound.

_It's probably Rach and Ella… They have forgotten something, as always. _

However, when she glanced through a peephole, astounded Olivia saw a familiar boyish blue-eyed stubbled face of Peter Bishop and her heart skipped a beat before she forced herself to calm down.

_Perhaps he didn't know they had already left for his hotel room and he came to pick them up._

Nevertheless, Peter seemed awfully nervous and fidgety to her for some reason, and his gaze was darting left and right, up and down… Everywhere, actually, except in the direction of the peep hole.

_Maybe there has been an emergency._

-Just a second!-Olivia slightly raised her voice so that he could hear her.

-Okay!-Peter cleared his throat, replying shortly with a gruff chuckle.

Olivia wasn't exactly going to open the door to Peter wearing nothing but her nightshirt, so she hastily put on a long, soft white bathrobe over it and headed to the entrance once again, unlocking it and unbolting the latch.

-Hi-Peter said huskily, and a bit breathlessly, cocking his head slightly and sizing her up briefly before lowering his gaze onto the floor. He had one hand in his pocket, while the fingers of the other drummed some sort of an unknown, but to him, apparently, soothing rhythm on her doorframe.

Olivia slowly took in his tight white pants, a light blue shirt he was wearing under his dark blue jacket and that clung snugly to his muscles, a pleasant smell of his cologne to which her nostrils had somewhat widened and his familiar wide smirky grin. He looked absolutely fetching and… Well… Slamming hot.

Olivia couldn't really recall if she had ever seen Peter dressed up like this before. Maybe at Ella's birthday party, but not even then…

He would normally wear his usual baggy old man sweaters and his casual jeans under his peacoat... She briefly wondered what the occasion was but remembered she was supposed to say something, not just stare at his figure at her door. His amused facial expression unnerved her and she recollected herself and asked a bit sternly and bossily:

-What's up?

-I was hoping I might talk to you-he said calmly and guardedly.

Olivia was puzzled.

-Is there some kind of an emergency?

-Nope. No emergency-Peter smiled good-naturedly and warily.

-I… I don't wish to seem rude but… I was actually going to lie down for a bit… Have you come to look for Rachel and Ella? They have… They have already gone to your place, you must have missed them.

-I know. I was in my hotel room when they both got there. I won't keep you long, I promise-he grinned amiably.

Olivia finally nodded in agreement, still looking utterly perplexed.

-OK. Come on in-she shrugged, motioned him inside with her right hand and went straight to her living room, turning her back to Peter.

Peter stood in Olivia's doorframe for several seconds longer, composing himself and gulping down couple of times before actually following her tiny bathrobe-clad figure into the salon.

Olivia was standing in the middle of the room, with her arms crossed and that posture strangely struck Peter as somehow defensive.

All the possible interludes he was thinking about in the car on his way to Olivia's place betrayed him, promptly vanishing from his mind as soon as he stepped inside her apartment. He could now only stare at her light green bright gaze, caught in it as a frightened rabbit in a headlights, not knowing what to say, how to react or where to start.

When one was starting a conversation with Olivia Dunham, there was always firstly a huge rift between Olivia's formality and Olivia's normalcy that needed to be crossed; the next barrier was the one between her normalcy and her cordiality-which Peter would only hope to trespass if he had done something outstanding for her-Peter remembered Olivia played nice when he revealed the location where Claire Williams was being held to her; and the last one, apparently, the one she herself had crossed in the sewers-the one between her cordiality and her unreserved affection-which Olivia displayed towards him seemingly only when his life was on the line.

Peter assumed he must have looked pretty stupid standing like that and gawking at her; what Olivia said next definitely confirmed his initial hypothesis.

-Peter-her tone of voice sounded impatient and slightly cross –What do you want? I haven't got all night.

Retorting words flew out of Peter's mouth before he could stop himself.

-It seems to me that you have-his eyes went over a half empty bottle of wine on the table and a too loud Disney cartoon that was playing on TV. –I don't see you have anything better to do.

-Has it maybe occurred to you that I might wish to rest?-she spat venomously at him and Peter cursed himself inwardly for having initiated the conversation in such a stupid derisive way.

-Sorry. It came out all wrong. That's not what I meant. I guess I was… I guess I was a little hurt seeing how you couldn't wait to get rid of me.

Olivia's expression softened a bit and she replied, tiredly:

-It's not that, Peter… I… Just… I was hoping to get some time to myself tonight… Seeing how you, Rachel and Ella were going to…-Olivia stopped herself on time, or at least that was what she thought.

-What are you watching?-Peter inquired amicably, deciding to definitely bury the hatchet and walking over to sit on her couch after having taken a sip of wine from her glass. –It's not bad-he praised her wine choice.

Olivia was still standing, wondering why the hell he was behaving so comfortably in her own apartment; it was something that Peter had never done before-he was practically imposing his presence to her.

-It's… One of El's cartoons.

-Um… Let me guess… Is it "Lady and the Tramp"? I had nightmares after having seen this scene where the giant rat attacks the baby in the crib. Ugh.

Olivia eyed him sympathetically but eventually inquired for the third time:

-So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?

-Aren't you going to sit down?-he patted the spot right next to him. –I don't bite.

-Is that a dare?-Olivia's eyebrows shot up into the air as she accommodated by Peter's side swiftly, albeit little wobbly.

_No, sweetheart. Just a bit of good old reverse psychology._

-Is Special Agent Olivia Dunham a bit tipsy or I'm imagining it?-Peter teased her affably, leaning towards her and instinctively taking both of her hands into his just as he did during her hospital visit.

-Um… I only had two glasses of wine-she blushed and shivered, casting her eyes downwards and trying to hide the effect Peter's warm hands had on her.

-Are you cold, sweetheart? You don't look so good-Peter eyed her cautiously, analyzing her overtly, more than usual pale face and the black bags under her eyes.-Why didn't you turn on the heating?

-I wrapped myself up in this blanket so I…

-Hang on, I'll turn it on.

-I'm fine, Peter, honestly, there is no need to pamper me so much. It's nothing, really.

-We don't want you to catch a cold now, do we, honey? Remember how ugly those enlarged cold viruses looked like?

-Yuck! Peter! You really didn't have to remind me of that just now!

He chuckled at her horrified expression and she reluctantly did too, after some time had passed. Then Olivia recalled their previous conversation.

-Peter. For the umpteenth time. What did you want to tell me?

-Nothing. I was just messing with you. Does a guy need a reason to check on his partner? I simply dropped by to see how you were doing.

-Well, in that case, maybe you should head back to hotel. I'm fine, really. I gave the today's report for Broyles… I ate…-Olivia grinned remembering that was usually what Peter was interested in. -I even took a nap. Rachel and Ella are probably waiting for you. I… I don't want to be the one to deprive them of their time with you-she whispered with a hint of sadness even though her eyes were looking straight at his and trying their best to smile.

_This farce has gone on for way too long. I shouldn't have let Rachel do this. Look at her… Olivia is so depressed because of what she thinks is going on between me and her sister._

-They are fine, I promise. They are both having smashing time with Walter. And seeing how Walter likes to play… It's probably literally smashing time-Peter smirked clutching her tiny hands even tighter in his. –Who knows what they have broken in the room so far…

Olivia shook her head incredulously at that joke and then stood up a bit nervously, pulling her hands back from Peter's and running her fingers through her hair.

_Why is he here? What does he really want? And how long is Peter planning on staying?_

Peter stood up hastily and a bit clumsily as well, placing his hand on her cheek next, trying to make her look at him. When their gazes finally locked, he muttered:

-Agent Dunham… A fine partner you are… I come to check up on you and you don't even ask me how I am. Apparently, you can't wait to see me off-Peter crookedly played the self-pity card.

-Why? Is there something wrong with you?-her fingers instinctively flew over to his left shoulder, tentatively touching the barely visible bandage. –How is your wound?-Olivia anxiously inspected his face. –Did the doctors tell you anything else? I… I thought everything was fine now… Now that the venom has worn off-she looked lost and nervous, waiting for some sort of reply, squirming under his touch and under his scrutinizing gaze.

_It's almost as if he's waiting for something to happen… But what? What does he wish from me? Why… Why is he staring at me like that?_

-It is. Everything is fine-Peter cleared his throat gazing lovingly in her concerned eyes.

-Then why would you scare me like that by bringing up the subject, Peter? What the hell? This isn't funny.

-I liked it how you were worried about me when I was injured… In the sewers-he whispered in a flirty tone…

-Well of course I was worried-she sighed exasperatedly, stating the obvious, still without understanding where all this was going. –We had no idea what the poison might do to you.

-You were really worried.

Peter's face was now in such proximity that Olivia could actually see the twinkle in his impish eyes and feel his hot breath on her mouth. The hospital scene from two weeks ago, when she first visited him after he was battered and bruised by Big Eddie and his thugs, repeated all over again, as Olivia Dunham felt like a helpless prey once more, trapped in his hypnotizing gaze.

She suddenly realized, albeit too late, that she shouldn't have allowed Peter Bishop to come so near her. Peter put his right hand around Olivia's waist and it burned her skin all the way through the bathrobe, as he pulled her impossibly close.

She barely had the time to gasp in protest when his left hand cupped her cheek and brought her head mere inches from his, never removing his eyes from Olivia's.

-So sweet, Livia… You are so sweet when you fear for me-Peter whimpered and not being able to contain himself any longer, he gently and slowly placed his lips upon hers.

Olivia's first reaction was to bolt upwards, surprised, but Peter steadied her as he continued to explore her warm, yielding mouth, letting out tiny grunts of protest and bringing her closer whenever she would reluctantly try to pull apart.

Olivia's palms were on his chest and she was halfheartedly pushing him away for several seconds until she herself sighed deeply too, getting lost in the wondrous sensation of his cool minty lips and his salty sea taste she recalled all too well.

Her hands sneaked up, betraying her, wrapping around Peter's neck as Olivia returned the kiss, without fully comprehending what she was doing.

Feeling her arms around him, as his mind was realizing Olivia was actually kissing him back and not believing his own luck, overwhelmed with desire, Peter suddenly felt his instantly, fully aroused manhood spring to life in his pants as several droplets of precum actually escaped from its opening.

He moaned into Olivia's mouth, backing away a bit without breaking the kiss, embarrassed, trying his best to hide the instant effect her lips and her closeness had on him despite the fact he had just relieved himself just an hour ago.

Their hearts were ferociously pulsating and their bodies were humming in unison, recognizing each other and enjoying the intimate encounter.

After almost half a minute had passed and their mouths parted gasping for breath, Olivia felt Peter's strong arms encasing her, bringing her head to his trembling chest as his lips repeatedly cherished her forehead muttering her name.

-Olivia… Jesus… Olivia… I was waiting for so long for this to happen… You… You have no idea… For… For almost a year.

-Peter… Peter, please. Please let me go. I… I need you to leave right now. We can't-her self-defense mechanism kicked in as she pushed him earnestly and decidedly looked away from his foggy, unfocused eyes. He seemed positively smitten with her and Olivia felt fear nesting in her chest because that wasn't far from what she was feeling, either. She needed to clear her mind, she… She needed him to stop holding her the way he did. Because if he didn't… She didn't know what she would do…

Olivia managed to wriggle out of his embrace and pace all the way to the kitchen door; she immediately felt better. Peter looked horribly disappointed but she didn't care about that now, she… She had to make him go away…

_Oh boy. Here we go… Denial, stage one._-Peter cursed himself for kissing her so daringly in the first place. _What happened to "I just wanna talk"? It flew out the window somewhere between that familiar white bathrobe and her worried gorgeous forest green eyes. Well…_-he smirked. _At least my sweetheart kissed me back all too eagerly, and that's a start._

He knew she needed him. Peter was sure of it now. That sweet, stubborn, infuriating human being who ran away for so long from his feelings for him.

-Don't do that to yourself, Olivia. Don't do that to us. Don't hide, don't run away from me.

-Us? There is no us, Peter… I…-words started flying out of her mouth way too fast even for her brain to follow. –I don't understand… Why would you do this out of the blue? Why the hell are you behaving like this? Is this some kind of game to you? I mean, I know you like to flirt and that… You are a player… That's just how you behave… But this… This has surpassed every limit of decency! What? Don't look at me like that!-she wanted to hit him and wipe away that self-satisfied grin from his smug face.

-Let's just say that you were looking out for me down there in the sewers so I am just returning the favor.

Olivia's face reddened. _He can't possibly mean…_

Peter advanced to the kitchen door and boldly retook her hands into his own, not removing his eyes from hers.

-I know you kissed me, Olivia. I felt it-he simply stated, waiting for her reaction.

Her tiny mouth opened, forming a little "O" and Peter licked his lips on impulse, and leaned slightly forward, subconsciously longing to kiss her again.

-Don't even think about it-Olivia threatened him and he grinned as a rebuked boy.

Then she swiftly composed herself, approaching the problem in the only way she knew how. Rationalizing.

-Okay. So Walter was somehow wrong and you actually were able to hear, feel and see everything that was happening around you whilst you were under the influence of venom.

Peter nodded briefly, exasperatedly, noticing the change in her tone of voice.

_Uh-oh. She has started the analyzing sequence. Honey, you are really overthinking it sometimes._

-Well, then you were probably aware that I was under a severe pressure. I haven't eaten or slept all day for that matter, my best friend got knocked up by a beast and my partner was practically dying in my arms or so I thought. It was… I don't know what it was… It was a moment of weakness and I don't really want to talk about it, or to think about it, let alone repeat it like you have just done. Don't you ever… Peter, listen to me. Don't you ever try something like this again.

-That's not what I felt moments ago-Peter complained dumbly.

Olivia closed her mouth and then opened them again.

-That was a mistake, Peter-she blurted out defensively. –I had too much wine and I… I reacted instinctively.

-Yeah. Tell me about it.-he nodded mockingly, hurting on the inside._ Why are you pushing me away like that, you stubborn woman?_ –Mere two glasses of wine clouded Olivia Dunham's mind, something that not even four shots of whisky could have done. And we really had a nice time during those "instinctive" twenty seconds or more, wouldn't you agree?

-You just can't resist it, can you?-she shouted at him angrily, not knowing what to say anymore. Olivia's attack was her best defense.

-What, Olivia?-Peter raised his hands in the air defensively. –I don't understand what you want from me. What are you accusing me for now? I know what I felt and I am admitting it, while you, on the other hand, just keep piling up worthless excuses. And frankly: lying both to me and to yourself. That's nothing like you, honey. If anything, Olivia, you were always an honest person and that is one of your most admirable qualities.

She ignored his remarks knowing they were true, deep inside.

-You can't resist an opportunity to flirt. That's what I meant. Staring at every waitress in each bar or a restaurant we have ever eaten as if they were wearing nothing on, bantering with the countless female witnesses we have interviewed, listening to music and sharing a meal from the same plate with Astrid; presumptuously charming my sister… I could go on forever with this list. You have kept your distance from me so far, you have respected me, and I was grateful for that. I thought that what we had was a clear, sincere, honest… Friendly relationship. Now you abuse one moment of my weakness and you suddenly decide you want another conquest. Wooing serious and bossy Olivia Dunham. What a challenge for your ego, am I right?

Peter was trying so hard to suppress his widening smile, now assessing the situation from a new angle, but happy for the way she had opened in front of him.

_My, my, Olivia Dunham. As I leave and breathe. So jealous, sweetheart… The quantity of details her little radar had picked up during the eleven months we had worked together…_

He almost told her _I didn't know you were so interested in my conquests_, but Peter knew that would only mean taunting her even more. It was not his goal. He wanted to be sincere, to convince Olivia that his feelings for her were true and deep. That he wasn't merely flirting with her. That she meant the world to him.

-Olivia…-Peter raised his arms. –Can we talk about this? Please? Just let me explain… Let me tell you everything… And then… I will leave. If you want me to.

-Fine-she nodded crossly. –Fine.

They sat back on the sofa facing each other, but Peter knew better than to try something again. He kept a respectful distance, aware that he was being scanned by her wide open, attentive emerald gaze. Olivia was about to drink in every word he was going to say and memorize it forever, Peter realized, horrified, remembering her photographic memory.

_I better watch my mouth._

Rachel's advice popped into his mind from out of nowhere.

"_Open up a bit, some more sincerity won't hurt! Make her see beyond that witty sarcastic persona you represent to the world."_

_As if it were that easy. If I open up… And she rejects me… She'll despise me for the fool I am. And how are we going to work in an atmosphere like that?_

-Olivia. I… I understand you perfectly well when you say you want to stay friends. To be friends and friends only. Heck, it even took us a lot to get there. In the beginning… You were so formal and buttoned up. But I guess I… What I am trying to say is… That I have always liked you more than just a friend-he swallowed, not being able to withstand the surprised look on her face.

Olivia had never seen Peter like that. So nervous, so cautious, so careful with his words. His whole face was flushed and his eyes were wandering around the room. He seemed more sincere than Olivia could ever remember seeing him.

_But… What is he saying?_-her confused mind was refusing to believe it. Her mouth opened but before she could actually comment on what he had just said, or ask him anything, Peter started blabbing away so fast that Olivia could do nothing more but listen.

-We could be so much more. I know I want more and I can feel you do too. We could be friends 2.0. You know, like-his voice trembled again, wondering what the hell he was talking about. –Like an improved, updated version of friendship that would work perfectly on a whole other level. We know everything about each other, we care about one another. I… I fell for you almost since the first moment I saw you. When we were sitting on the bench… When you told me there was no file… And I admired how craftily you conned the con man. Well… That… And the way you smiled. I've learnt to appreciate your smile because it would brighten your face so rarely from then on-Peter raised his gaze to caress her features with the same adoring look he had previously given her in the sewers, and during her last hospital visit, and Olivia's eyes lowered to the floor, slightly ashamed but pleased.

-But there was John and I… -Olivia jerked her head upwards at the mention of John's name… -I knew I couldn't compete with his memory, which was still strong in you… So I didn't try anything… There were times when I thought… I could have sworn you were lightly flirting with me, like when you came to pick me up at hospital for the first time, after the magical can of space soup had landed, but… I didn't dare act on it… And on the night of your birthday… I wanted nothing more than to kiss you…

She blushed and stared at him, incredulous. What Peter was admitting to her… Olivia would have never thought she would see the day to hear him saying things like this… So openly, so honestly… Without a drop of sarcasm.

-I mean… I thought… The hell, I deserved the kiss after everything I had been through-Peter chuckled and Olivia smiled a little. –Of course-he added hastily-it's not like I've been doing all that just to get a kiss, but still…

Olivia shook her head exasperatedly at his boyish struggle with words but the smile didn't leave her face. Her eyes were gleaming now and it urged Peter on.

-What… Pained me and irritated me most was… And it still is… The way you would sometimes approach me with so much trust and kindness, opening up and then you would suddenly shut down, flee, and turn your back on me… Almost like you were afraid that you're giving away too much, that you were overtly confiding in me… But I wish to tell you there is no need for that. I will always be there for you. I would never betray you.

-I know-she nodded, whispering weakly.

-Listen…-his eyes feverishly bore into hers as he carefully placed his hand over Olivia's. –Walter was right. When… When you were abducted… I realized… It wasn't just a crush… I couldn't think of anything else. I was sick with worry… Pacing around like a beast in a cage. Wondering where you were… How you were… Whether you'd be able to make it outta there alive. It frightened me, you know… How much I cared about you. And when you went into that tank again… I thought you were going to die. That you weren't going to make it out-his hot forehead lowered all the way to her cool little hand that lay still in Olivia's lap, and stayed there. Olivia felt the need to somehow comfort him, and she gently caressed his hair, recalling his voice was precisely what helped her to find the way out.

-And you could never stand still-Peter jerked his head upwards staring at her both worryingly and accusatorily. -You would daily rush from one life threatening situation to another. I wanted to watch your back so badly… Always, Livia-he sighed deeply and she nodded, remembering the way Peter went undercover for her in the transformation case, risking getting himself killed, and how he came back to stand next to her while she was trying to pass the flashing lights test.

-You know… I never really thanked you… For what you did for me back there at that building, when I discovered I had the… Ability-she whispered. –You somehow calmed me down… It helped me focus… While I was turning of those lights, I thought of you, Peter. Of the faith you had in me-the last words she uttered were barely audible but it didn't stop him from taking her fingers into his hand and kissing them slowly, admiringly, one by one. –It took a lot of courage to do what you did… I really appreciated that… And I have to apologize I took all your support for granted more than once.

-It wasn't just me supporting you, Liv. It was the other way around too. The things we did for one another….We always walked the path of danger together and we would pick each other up whenever there was a need for it. On the night that was the best and the worst in my life… Well… The best, because I realized my boss looked great in a dress and I got to dance with her…-Olivia flashed a small smile in his direction. –And the worst, because of what happened later with Big Eddie… On that night, I realized how much you cared about me. Olivia, you came out there alone to face him… You see the pattern here?-Peter chuckled caressing her hair and Olivia shrugged, puzzled. –Whenever I was in danger… You would be more affectionate to me… And rush to save me no matter what.

-Peter, I… I do care about you… You have become an important part of my life. You know it already. I told you that last night at hospital… I was glad I got there on time… And that Big Eddie didn't kill you-she gulped. -I was so worried about you in the sewers. You seemed so…. Cold… I don't know what I would do if… If something had actually happened to you-tears started welling in her eyes and Peter cupped her face, brushing them away, firstly with his thumb and then with a Kleenex he pulled out of his jacket pocket.

-You never really have a handkerchief handy when you need one, do you sweetheart?-he teased her kindly, wiping her face. -But it didn't-Peter sighed, encircling her waist with both of his palms and carefully pulling her into a gentle hug. – Nothing happened to me, Olivia. I'm here. I'm alive. And well. I'm here for you-he pressed her tighter onto his warm chest for the moment and she listened to a hastened thumping of his heart, relieved.

Then Peter lifted Olivia's head and stared long and hard into her eyes, emphasizing every word he was saying:

-Olivia. I care about you so much. You have no idea how much. I would die for you and I know you would do the same for me. The two of us could be so beautiful together. I just know it. Give us a chance.

-Peter, we shouldn't. We're partners. It's forbidden-she tried to dissuade him, weakly.

-Hardly. Remember, I'm a civilian consultant. Broyles can't tell me a thing. But that's not all that's bothering you, is it?

She shook her head.

-Peter… The job we are doing… You already know how I feel about this. It is too risky… And I…

-Are you afraid that I'll die?

-Peter, it's not that I am scared of such possibility. It's reality. You almost died twice in three weeks! I can't go through this again.-his heart swelled with emotion seeing how worried she was. -It would be like with John…-Peter's hand fell limply on his side and he looked sad for a moment. -Peter… It's not like that… I don't think of him in that way anymore… I think I have moved on… But what he meant to me…-she bit her lower lip.

-I mean to you as much now?-Peter embraced her in earnest, and feeling her tiny, timid nod, he started gleefully planting rapid, light kisses all over her face to eventually bury his lips into her soft hair and just hold her like that, reveling in her closeness and in her shy confession.

-Olivia, it's going to be fine. We'll always watch each other's back.

Suddenly, a realization dawned on Olivia's face and she pushed him away, yet again.

_What now?_-he thought, desperate.

-Peter, what about Rachel?

-What about her?

-I… I can't do this to my sister.

-Olivia… Rachel is just a friend.

-Yes, but she… She likes you and… I've seen the two of you together. She could be better for you than me. My sister is the one who is kind, gentle, cordial, feminine… I put job in the first place… I am a lousy cook… I…Am awkward… Not as affectionate as I should be and…

-Honey! We are in luck. I put job in the first place too because I have a very strict boss-Peter grinned seeing how he managed to make her smile. –I am an excellent cook so we complement each other. About the affectionate part… Olivia, that's nonsense and you know it. You're just a bit buttoned up until you get to know a person. Heck, you are ready to die for complete strangers, you constantly put your life on the line for people you have never met. There is no greater affection for the humankind than that one, methinks. And the way you are with Ella and kids in general… Tells me you'll be a good Mom some day. You are awkward. That part is true. But I am always a little weird too and you know that.

Olivia opened her mouth to protest but Peter gently stopped her from speaking placing his forefinger on her lips.

-Rachel doesn't like me. Not like that. Sure, we get along great, and she's my sidekick and confidante, but… Nothing else. Besides, she has a boyfriend.

-What? Whom?-Olivia inquired, confused.

-Your neighbor from the ground floor. They've been together for… A month, I think.

-The neighbor from…-the information was slowly sinking in completing all the pieces of the puzzle in Olivia's mind. –Why didn't she tell me anything?

-Well-Peter stated warily-I believe she thought… And I am quoting her… That you thinking she and I are flirting might make you… Realize how you felt about me sooner.

Olivia rolled her eyes and said calmly, but overtly sweetly –She did, didn't she? I'll simply have to talk to her about that… As soon as I see her.

-I am sure you will-Peter chuckled, imagining Olivia fuming in front of her little sister. –Now… Where were we? Any more excuses to pile up? Let's see… I've dispatched the "flirty" one, the "let's be friends" one, the "we're partners" one and "you are my sister's boyfriend" one-Olivia blushed, feeling his warm arms wrap firmly around her and embrace her as if he was never going to let go.

-Sweetheart-she heard him whisper huskily into her ear. –Your sister has a boyfriend. And you don't. Now how is that fair?-Peter's hands were now nervously caressing her hair and roaming aimlessly down her back, and Olivia could sense him swallow periodically. –And, guess what: I just happen to be a free player too… So how about you and I…

-Peter…-Olivia muttered exasperatedly, but she didn't pull away.

-Livia-Peter leaned his forehead onto hers and playfully scratched her face with his stubble, enjoying watching her grumble. He nuzzled her nose with his next, and repeated the process several times until she complained that it tickled.

_She is so cute_-he thought. _Lying in my embrace like an obstinate protesting little girl. _

-Livia, listen to me. It has always been you I wanted. It has always been you.-he reiterated, clutching her even stronger. -You are the only one I care about in that way. I actually came here tonight to tell you that, and got rid of Rachel, Ella and Walter for the night, in case you hadn't guessed already.-she shook her head in disbelief. –I don't know how it turned out, I mostly presume that what I was saying came out as a bunch of incoherent ramblings but I know how I feel. And I can sense there is a mutual attraction between us, Liv. I mean, I know you like me, too, right? Who wouldn't? I'm quite a catch-he winked at her and Olivia couldn't help but smile. -We can take it as slowly as you wish. I don't wanna rush you into anything; I don't wanna scare you off. Just don't… Don't say no. I don't know if I could stand it-he muttered into her hair. –Anyway… To cut the long story short, I guess that what I'm trying to say is…-Peter stood up and bowed to her oldfashionedly. –Agent Dunham, would you do me an honor of becoming my girlfriend? And by girlfriend… I don't mean just a girl… And a friend… Which you already are…-Peter got entangled into his own words and he grinned stupidly, not knowing what to say anymore.

Olivia looked up at him fondly, incredulously. She found herself in awe of Peter. Of this apparently strong man, who would normally hide behind cynical and sarcastic façade, and yet he was now tentatively offering her such a gentle, hopeful smile, literally pouring his heart out to her. His expression was, as always, mocking, but she could sense how much her answer would mean to him.

Olivia couldn't believe that her major concern, her jealousy over her sister and that enormous sadness and envy she felt was gone, just like that… She was constantly suppressing how she felt about Peter, afraid to admit it to herself, because she was certain he was going to form a relationship with Rachel. After having heard everything he had to say… She realized how wrong she was… What a mess and misunderstanding everything had been lately.

And Olivia desired this mannish boy so much. His handsome face, his mischievous, goofy smile, his shifting blue, green and steel gray gaze, which could be penetrating, comforting, playful, adoring and loyal at the same time. She loved the way he was constantly managing to find some excuse to be around her, to check up on her, to ask how she felt, to see if she ate anything… The way he felt protective of her.

Olivia recalled how she was fantasizing precisely about him countless times, without being able to put her urges under control; when she was angry with Peter, when she believed he was leaving, when she distanced herself from him, when she was avoiding him… Even when she was trying to replace Peter with Lucas… To forget him… The thoughts of him, of the everyday, mundane conversations they had together would always creep up on Olivia… Everything used to remind her of Peter. In a way… It had always been him. Confusing her, making her heart skip and turning her knees into jell-o.

Peter was somehow the only man in her life she'd ever allowed herself to be feminine around, to allow him to console her when she needed comfort and to let her guard down. She couldn't believe he was in her apartment, in her living room, saying the very things she would never imagine she'd hear from him. Not in her wildest fantasies.

Olivia stood up and peeked curiously into his expectant face. Peter was now pressing his mouth in a tight thin line and chewing his upper lip. It was something that Olivia had noticed Peter was doing when he was nervous.

_Well, I guess we are complete opposites._

She gave him a little encouraging smile, placing one of her palms on his chest and gently caressing his stubbled cheek with another. Her eyebrow shot up in the air as she whispered, playfully:

-Maybe.

Peter sighed deeply in relief. He carefully, tentatively tucked the golden strands of her sleek hair behind her ears, pulling her closer. He spun her tenderly in his arms gazing goofily and disconcertedly into her light green eyes.

Olivia was never good in opening up with words, but nevertheless, she tried to express her feelings in a different way, raising on the tips of her toes and gently brushing her moist lips against his. Peter eagerly responded, invading her mouth and tasting her yet again. While their tongues were mingling, he forgot to breathe as he felt her soft fingers finding the skin on the back of his neck and then moving to touch his face tenderly and lovingly, cherishing him and whispering his name.

After they broke apart, flushed, Peter was at loss for words. He cradled her cautiously in his embrace, as they sat back on the sofa once more, now holding hands. He didn't want to make a mistake; he wanted to let Olivia come to him, to do everything at her own pace. Everything was so different than in his wet dreams, where his bodily urges would prevail…

Here, with real Olivia in his arms, even though he sported a huge boner once again that hadn't abated since he first kissed her, Peter was simply content with being close to Olivia and listening to her hastened breathing, observing her diminutive body sitting next to him on the couch.

-Look at you-he muttered, teasing her endearingly, in a soft voice.

-What?-Olivia's glance shot up inquisitively.

-You're so tiny; your head is so small, it actually fits in my palm. Have you ever noticed that?-Peter placed his large hand on her cheek and cupped her face mockingly.

-Hey!-Olivia snarled defensively.

-Who would've thought that Special Agent Olivia Dunham is light as a feather and as bony as a skeleton? Check this out… I can actually move you around and harass you however I wish, you're like a little ragged doll-Peter shook her petite body jovially left and right, like a happy child pleased with his new toy until he heard her growl half-menacingly:

-Do you want me to get my gun?

-Point taken, boss-he said apologetically, but a wide silly grin remained on his face.

Olivia's head was currently on his shoulder, and he could hear her sigh a little. Both of them were comfortable, for now, with just sitting next to each other and staring into one another's eyes.

Then her stomach rumbled.

-You hungry?-Peter asked, apprehensively.

-I'm starving-she complained. –Rachel promised me this home-made lasagna tonight but…-her reproachful beautiful green eyes got lost in his adoring cobalt gaze and her voice trailed off.

-Do you wanna order in from Damiano's?-he threatened, jokingly.

-No, thank you very much, I think I'll pass -Olivia giggled childishly, and to Peter, it was the most entrancing sound he had ever heard.

Without being able to resist his urge, Peter placed his cool lips onto her forehead, peppering it with myriads of small kisses, and then he went on kissing her cheeks, her eyes, and her chin, not really certain if he was yet allowed to take the initiative and touch her lips again.

-I could kiss you like this for hours, to make up for all the times I wanted to kiss you in these past eleven months… Also… -he murmured, while he continued his expedition. -It is the best way for counting your freckles. Does that bother you?

–No-she simply stated.

Her palms measured his broad shoulders, passing onto his taut biceps, gently squeezing them, and eventually sneaking daringly under his shirt.

-What are you doing?-Peter mumbled hoarsely, and she felt him tense beneath her touch. His hands lay limply on his sides, and Olivia smirked thinking how cute he looked when he was bewildered, vary, and unsure how to proceed.

-Exploring-she replied with a sly smile. He chuckled and cleared his throat in confusion. -Well, knock yourself out-she never ceased to amaze him.

Apparently, she had taken his permission way too literally, because her hands slowly circled downwards, travelling along his chest, only to continue to his well defined abdominal muscles, gradually lowering their road little by little.

-Olivia-he groaned. -That's just too far south.

She grinned mischievously, massaging his lower stomach, but eventually stopped, blushing, after seeing how hard he was and how rapidly he was bobbing beneath his linen cage.

Peter somehow willed himself to calm down, ignoring her ministrations, and barely resisting the urge to pinch himself and check if he was dreaming. Olivia leisurely resumed the attention she was paying to his chest.

-What is that obsession of yours with my torso?

-I don't know-she admitted honestly, recalling one of her bathroom fantasies from the first time she visited him. And that morning in the hospital. Then her gentle finger found the BE letters shaped scratch and Olivia scowled, clenching her hands into tiny fists.

-I was actually thinking of keeping those as a souvenir. Maybe… Expanding them in a tattoo… It would be saying… Something along the lines… BE FREE… Or BE YOURSELF…

Her incredulous, angry frown amused him.

-I'm kidding. He's gone, Olivia-Peter said. -And I have you to thank for that. My superwoman took care of him-he could see her smile shyly into his shoulder and suddenly he desperately needed to feel her closer. -You know, there is a spot beneath my chin just for your head. It's a perfect match. I loved it when you put your head there in the sewers… And… At hospital… Last night. While we were sleeping together.

Olivia placed her head where he had indicated her, and wordlessly snuggled beneath his chin. Peter sighed, relieved… He somehow felt complete with her tiny perfect body cradled next to his in that way.

_Adam and Eve for the win. It's as if she really were made of my rib. I am usually the last to subscribe to this kind of stuff, but there is something in that biblical story…_

-Right there, Liv-he sighed and his voice rumbled in his chest as he patted her head clumsily.

Olivia pressed her ear closer to listen to his unique pitch, just like she often did with the seashells when she was a girl.

-I love your voice. It's so deep, and soothing… With so many different tones just in one sentence that it's like your own melody, a musical signature that's solely yours. It's amazing. -Olivia whispered.

Peter swallowed hard caressing her hair.

_God, what she is doing to me when… When she's talking about me like that. _

-Now I understand why Ella enjoys her bedtime stories. But I think you could read me a phonebook and it would not matter at all…I really like listening to you… You know, sometimes when you go in your scientist mode and start explaining away… I pay more attention to your tone than to what you actually are saying –she admitted in a low voice, beaming like a child and his heart violently jumped out of his chest and started running around her living room floor, reacting to that endearing smile, which was such a rare occurrence. That simple tender confession was all it took for Peter's insides to melt as he abandoned every pretense of self-control then and there. He was so in love with her and he yearned to feel her. All of her.

-Olivia-he muttered, squeezing her hard, pulling her impossibly close, pressing his forehead onto hers and whispering hurriedly into her mouth-when you are in the room, it's like there's this invisible thread that binds me to you and I can't restrain myself from watching you, or going to stand where you are, saying something stupid just to be able to be near you, to see you react to me... No woman has ever done that to me…Please believe me when I say this is not a one-time fling. I want us to give it a try… To last forever. You gave me a family I never had. I'm over the moon for you.

He looked down to her tender moist eyes and traced his thumb around her slightly parted mouth. Olivia reached up so that she could touch and fully caress his face and he lowered his lips, pressing them onto her neck, searching for the most sensitive part, toward her collarbone, giving her slow, wet kisses and gently nibbling on her skin. Her head arched back eagerly as the goosebumps ran down her body.

Hearing Olivia moan in reaction, and seizing the opportunity, his tongue paid attention to her mouth next and flicked teasingly over her plump lower lip, sweeping around the curve of her mouth in an enticing dance before slipping between them. She shivered with the shock of electricity his taste sent down her spine, her tongue curling around his, stroking along it and building the fire within. They started devouring each other more urgently and more greedily by the second…

Olivia then gasped into Peter's mouth as her hands skillfully unbuttoned his shirt and started massaging his abdomen yet again, now instinctively tracing his thin dark happy line that led all the way below into his underwear but stopping herself on time, just above his pulsating erection.

That was too much for Peter and he hastily, covetously unwrapped Olivia from her bathrobe, almost ripping it apart in the process, driven mad with desire, needing to see the most beautiful present he was receiving.

He groaned after having discovered the tight green nightshirt beneath it, which clung to Olivia in such a way that left little to imagination.

His sex fogged brain and the cock that was now rapidly twitching in response to her previous actions urged him on and the tips of his fingers unconsciously brushed her nipples.

Peter held Olivia firmly against him as they were sitting, panting and smiling, facing each other. She wrapped her arms around his torso, and grabbed the skin of his back, and shoulders, slightly digging her nails in.

As their kissing became deeper and more intense, his warm palms lowered started caressing her thighs and moving around to cup her buttocks.

Slowly, he blindly, lustfully started rocking his pelvis, leaning over to her without thinking and through his pants, Olivia, blushing heavily, could feel a steady, pulsating pressure of his manhood that was now rubbing against her thighs, just like that morning in the hospital.

They lounged at each other desperately, clutching and grabbing frenetically, each needing to feel the other one as close as possible.

Peter suddenly realized what was going on, that they were going too fast and he was the first one to resurface and to break apart, heaving.

-Liv… We should stop… We don't have to do anything… I… Maybe I should go home now. Please… And-he tried his damnedest to sound coherently, reasonably… -You should get some sleep… How about I take you to dinner tomorrow night? And… We can slowly continue where we left off…

-Stay, Peter. Stay-she whispered simply, shrugging, with a light shake of her head. The images she had in her mind under the shower last night came back in full glory and she wanted nothing else but to sense him. They have already known each other well enough, and the only thing that was missing was the intimate touch, the ultimate meeting of their bodies.

-But… Olivia-he moaned desperately. -If I stay, I don't think I'll be able to control myself anymore.

-I don't want you to.

Upon hearing those soft, sensual words, his brain exploded and turned into mush. Peter was unaware what was actually going on around him, he was oblivious to his surroundings, and simply feeling Olivia's body incredibly close to his; begging for that moment never to end, praying she wouldn't change her mind. But she didn't. Olivia merely stood up, took him plainly by his hand as if it were the most natural thing in the world and slowly but insistently pulled him towards the door of her bedroom, closing it behind them once they were both inside.

s


	24. The Chamber of Secrets

**Hi guys! Chapter 24-The Chamber of Secrets, which describes Pete's and Livia's eventful first night together, is here for you. It's very Polivia heavy. It's actually nothing but Peter and Olivia.**

**Sorry it took me so many days to update. I was on holiday! Another reason for the delay is the length and the structure of the chapter. It is too long and too cheesy again! I got carried away with the romance of my favourite couple.**

**I will try to write the chapter 25 as fast as I can, provided that you are still interested to find out what happened tomorrow. :) Sound off below. ;)**

**A word of warning-you know the quote from Dante's Inferno-"Abandon all hope, ye who enter here"? In this case it's… Abandon all modesty, ye who enter here. **

**So this chapter contains several M rated smut scenes, consider yourselves forewarned and cover your eyes when the time comes. ;) Or not. **

**There is a lot of fluff, hurt and comfort as well, which, of course, goes without saying… One can't exist without another in Polivia's case. **

**Having said that, I hope I have fulfilled your expectations, I was frightened about this chapter simply because I think I am not that good at smut; I guess dialogues are my forte so I am not sure how this turned out.**

**If you haven't already, check the sneak peeks for tonight's 5x11 The Boy Must Live on Fox channel… There is such a tender father and son moment between Peter and Walter that I can't even… :( Penultimate Fringe Friday is here, Fringies!**

**Oh, and thank you Cortehiphan Thay for telling me about the Polivia video which reminded you of my fanfic… I guess it does have some similarities… If you guys haven't seen it, simply type: Peter and Olivia: "Love the way you lie" on You Tube and click on the first video uploaded by ESTELLE5…**

**Happy reading!**

**SEEING **how Peter was standing reluctantly in the doorway, Olivia barely suppressed her sudden enormous urge to laugh.

Less than half an hour ago, he knocked on her apartment door wearing his flirty, confident, self-assured smile and looking all worked up and smoking hot.

Right now, Peter Bishop seemed like an insecure, frightened little boy who was warily taking in his surroundings, without daring to come any closer.

-Come on in-she smiled and motioned with her head. –I won't bite.

Peter chuckled at Olivia's use of his own words and cleared his throat, trying to look braver than he really felt at the moment.

He stared angrily at his all too visible erection, cursing the fact it was making him feel like a fool, and pulled the lapels of his already unbuttoned shirt over it, simultaneously taking off his socks and his shoes. Peter then stepped hesitantly on her soft beige bedroom carpet and leaned nervously against the nearest wall.

Olivia grinned, inwardly approving of his actions. He looked so cute and lost, standing at her bedroom door, barefoot and almost bare-chested.

The lights in Olivia's room were turned off, but the milky white ray from the streetlamp deliberately entered through the window and fell on her pale, faultless body, still clad in a pallid bathrobe.

To Peter, Olivia suddenly seemed strangely otherworldly, as an archaic, mysterious Greek lunar deity Selene, presiding over the moon, night and magic, about whom he used to listen a lot in the evening, while his mother was telling him bedtime stories.

Olivia went to stand by the window, turning her back to Peter, while simultaneously running her fingers through her hair, and looked pensively outside, down on to the quiet street. A car passed, and then, several seconds later, a giggling couple as well. After that, no more sounds could be heard.

Peter plucked up courage and audaciously approached her from behind, his feet padding gracefully and softly on the rug as those of a huge, slinky wild cat, which was carefully and determinedly stalking its prey. His ice blue pupils glinted hungrily in the dusky room, wanting nothing else but to meet and devour the gaze of her bright green ones.

Peter's big, warm, callous palms encircled Olivia's waist tentatively and timidly, and he placed his head on her right shoulder, sighing into her neck and planting a gentle kiss on her soft cheek. He could sense her relax and lean onto his chest.

-What took you so long?-Olivia teased him and Peter knew she was referring to the time he spent to approach her since the moment they passed through the door.

-My deepest and most sincere apologies, my lady. I seem to have gotten lost in your castle, and I needed some time to orientate myself and find the way to your chambers.

Olivia instinctively giggled to his words and it made him bury his lips in her hair next. He was absolutely enthralled by that cute sound she was producing.

-Livia…-he croaked huskily-I swear I am going to record you giggling and play it on repeat every time I need a fix of your voice or of your laughter.

Olivia half turned her head to look at Peter's enamored eyes and smiled widely, blushing slightly; but she didn't comment on what he had just said. Instead, she playfully inquired:

-So… how come you have gotten lost in my castle, kind sir? Do tell.

-Well…. There isn't much to say, really. I have never actually been in your room before. Once you slammed the door right into my face, remember? When you were jealous about Rachel putting an apron on me… The night right after the No-brainer case, when I offered to make dinner for the whole family and you left us, saying you were tired-Peter teased her.- On the other hand, you have been in my shabby shack dozen times already… Witnessing shirtless Peter that you seem to have grown fond of-Olivia shook her head at that particular remark but Peter went on-Almost naked Walter in a red bathrobe, Walter displaying his weakness for wool socks, Walter offering us a bed thinking how we want to use the room…However, your quarters, milady… You could say they are like a chamber of secrets for me.

-Is that another Harry Potter reference?

-Is that Special Agent Olivia Dunham recognizing a Harry Potter reference?

Olivia raised her arms in the air defensively.

-I haven't read the second one, you know. In the end of the first one, well, at least in the edition I have read, the writer, J. , was inviting young readers to delve deeper in her magical world and read the book two as well. And seeing how I have a photographic memory, I remembered the title she suggested.

-Okay-he teased her-I'll take your word for it.

Peter then slowly spun Olivia around to face him, staring at her adoringly.

In the scarce light, her emerald eyes looked dark, but two incredibly bright stars twinkled inside them and Peter was suddenly certain he would never be lost again as long as he had those stars to guide him on his life path.

He sighed and kissed Olivia's forehead next; his hands finished untying her bathrobe, allowing it to slide down her shoulders and onto the floor and leaving her only in a tight dark green nightdress. She pouted her lips in a "no fair" expression and her gentle fingers did the same to his already unbuttoned shirt, in order to even the score.

Peter grinned incredulously at her boldness, now standing in front of her in nothing but white flannel pants and his hard-on became so painfully obvious that he shyly averted his gaze from Olivia's slightly mocking eyes and paid more attention to his surroundings instead, in order to at least partially mask his newborn confusion.

Peter deeply inhaled the irresistible fragrance that floated all around him as his nostrils widened. It was too overpowering and all of Peter's senses were suddenly overwhelmed and numbed.

While before he was only able to get a glimpse of Olivia's skin, a whiff of her scent, or to casually brush her arm and pass it as a friendly gesture, now, Peter was completely immersed in the bouquet that was uniquely hers, he could see her in all her glory, he could touch Olivia's cheeks and her hair, he could kiss her lips and embrace her as ferociously as he has always wanted.

It was too much for Peter and he let out a loud moan, clutching her even closer to him, as his heart madly started to thump in his ribcage.

-What?-he heard Olivia whisper inquiringly.

-God… This room… It smells just like you… Increased a hundredfold… It's so enticing, Olivia…And… So unbearable…

Her tiny palm rested knowingly on his chest and Olivia heaved a sigh, feeling Peter's strong, incredibly rapid heartbeats.

-Yeah. Oh, my dicky-ticker-Peter smiled, ridiculing himself and went red in face yet again.

When he noticed her slightly puzzled frown, Peter smirked.

-Don't tell me you have never seen 'Allo 'Allo.

Olivia shook her head, amused and Peter went into a full explanatory mode, babbling away.

-It's a British sitcom, a parody, really, of another war time drama, "Secret Army"… Used to watch it all the time as a teenager. Anyway, there is this old rich guy, Monsieur Alfonse, who is, um, an undertaker.

-How appropriate.

-Right. He also has a small fortune in a Swiss bank account; he's the functioning mayor of Nuvion, that is, uh, the French town where the action takes place, he owns the local hairdresser and vineyard… The undertaker's catchphrase is "Swiftly and with style", while announcing his services. Which is pretty weird, you've gotta admit it.

-And?

-Well, apparently, Monsieur Alphonse suffers from the less publicized "tricky truss" and whenever he has a glimpse of women's overclothing, his "dicky ticker" goes into an overdrive mode. Kinda like mine has done just now. So I had no choice but to quote him-Peter gulped and then returned to his teasing tone of voice. -But not to worry, sweetheart. Your boyfriend will organize movie nights, let's say… At the very least once per week and educate you by playing the best shows and films you might have missed so far.

Olivia beamed at the word he had just used so casually and which meant the world to her. She couldn't quite get used to any of this. After so many lonely nights which she had spent trying to banish Peter Bishop from her mind, assured that he was to be her sister's, he was finally here with her. In her bedroom. Telling her things that she had always wished to hear. Olivia raised her eyes to look at him and smiled seeing how his inquisitive, intrigued, sharp blue gaze wandered around her room yet again.

Peter curiously explored the squeaky clean, overtly ordered living space he was in, trying to take in as many details as he could.

Everything around him had a certain shade of green, except the carpet, which was sporting pale, coffee-with-milk color.

The big double bed which Peter sized up approvingly was perfectly made, and each little thing in Olivia's room apparently had its place. That didn't surprise him at all. A faint smile adorned his lips as he was glancing around at Olivia's furniture. He had never had a cause to be in here before. It made him feel closer to her.

There was a huge wardrobe and Peter subconsciously wished to open it and peek inside, half expecting to see neatly lined up military uniforms in there.

Right next to her bed, there were two nightstands, each one adorned with the lamp, and on the left one Peter immediately detected Olivia's glasses and he fondled them with his tender gaze. Beneath them rested a book "If You Meet Buddha on the Road, Kill Him" and he chuckled with glee.

-Have you started reading the book?

-No, I was actually going to, tonight, but…-she shrugged and wrapped her arms around his neck.

-Change of plans-Peter whispered huskily, encircling her waist and staring at her green depths. –You know it's my favorite book? It was first published in 1974. The author, Sheldon Kopp, died in 1999. And the very first copy I've bought from Markham many, many years ago, when I was 19 or so… I gave it to you.

-I didn't know that-Olivia said, a bit crossly. –You told me Markham chose it for me.

-No. I lied-Peter admitted sheepishly.

-Why?

-I thought if… If I told you it was my preferred book, you would… You would have guessed how I felt about you, Olivia. And I wasn't ready for you to find out yet. I thought you… You didn't harbor exactly the same type of sentiments for the con-man over here, so I didn't wanna reveal all my cards and… Look like a fool-Peter swallowed.

She stroked his face comfortingly and then inquired, impishly:

-What about those suggestive drawings you were warning me about? Erotic Kama sutra positions and the like?

-Yeah.-Peter looked everywhere but in her eyes. –Those are mine, too. I… Scribbled them along as I read the book…-he lowered his gaze. –What? I was nineteen at the time.

Olivia's face lit up at his cute, defensive bewilderment but she chose not to press the matter any further, seeing how embarrassed Peter was.  
After couple more seconds passed, Peter's pleased eyes shifted onto the second nightstand, discovering his other gift lying there.

-I am glad to see you aren't using the hair ties I gave you-he muttered, caressing Olivia's sleek hair.

Olivia initially thought it was a sarcastic comment, and she hastily apologized:

-I'm sorry, I… I was going to put one on when I came to visit you early this morning at hospital. But I didn't. However, I still think the present was incredibly practical and original. I will start using them soon, at work. I promise-she smiled.

-Liv-Peter whispered into her ear, shaking his head. –I really meant what I said. I like it better when your hair is loose. So as far as I'm concerned, don't use them at all-he grinned.

-Why give them to me, then?-Olivia asked, completely dumbfounded.

Peter smirked crookedly. -I simply needed something to put in the shell box, and the hair ties were the first thing that occurred to me because I knew you… Well… You needed them, seeing how you would "lose" one of them every other day.

-Lose? If I recall correctly, you were the one who was stealing them and performing your magic tricks, hiding my ribbons and ties all around the lab office-she fumed a little.

-Yeah, so… -he gave in, widening his arms in defeat. –I wanted to make it up to you. But the wooden shell box was the real gift.

-It _is_ lovely-Olivia admitted. –I was just admiring your handiwork this afternoon. How old were you when you made this?

-I was sixteen. Walter was already gone. Locked up, confined, call it whatever you like. My mother was heartbroken. Some of my high school friends invited me to… Go to the Horseneck beach in Westport that summer, you know, to cheer me up. It's the best surf near Boston, really, if you watch the riptides… The water is very warm, warmer than at Singing Beach where everyone normally goes…-his voice trailed off, but Olivia said nothing, and kept on listening intently. Peter cleared his throat. –I… Suggested my mother we should go to Greece, to Hydra… It's, um… One of the Saronic Islands, where Elizabeth was born and raised. Her parents, my grandmother and grandfather used to live there back then. I wanted to spend the holiday with my mother there, like a family. Or at least what was left of it. I thought it might do her good to see her parents. I didn't want to leave her alone as well. Like… Like Walter did. -Peter clenched his fists. -We had already moved out from our old family holiday house at Reiden Lake, and we also sold the house you and I had visited… Remember, when we had the case of the bus with people trapped inside, like mosquitoes in amber? And we were looking for that strange device to put on poor Roy McCombs head?

Olivia merely nodded. Strangely, she was just thinking about that case minutes prior Peter's arrival that night, while she was watching the "Lady and the Tramp" cartoon.

-Well we couldn't afford those anymore, we couldn't pay the mortgage so… We started living in a modest apartment. But we still had money left from the house sale and… I wanted that summer to be special for Elizabeth. So we went to Greece, to my grandparents' place-Peter's eyes stared somewhere behind Olivia's shoulder and it was obvious to her he was in pain.

-Peter…-Olivia softly spoke his name and he paid attention to her lips, struggling to return to the reality of the moment. –You don't have to…

-No, no, I do. I want to tell you. Just… Let me speak, Olivia, please… I need to… Get this out of myself—he inhaled deeply and resumed his reminiscence of the past.-Every day, I would wake up at six o'clock sharp.

-You?-Olivia shook her head incredulously. Mr. Bleary-Eyed at ten o'clock in the morning?

-Yeah. I know it's a lot to take in … but… Yup. I was an early bird at the time. The sky and the sea were one and the same, indiscernible in color… And I remember the little waves fishermen's wooden boats used to make…-Olivia smiled surprisingly at his vivid, detailed, poetic description. -I knew them all by their names… Adonis, Christophoros, Vasilis, Stavros, Nikos… Sometimes they would take me with them… On a boat… And… Those were great days, Livia. The fresh breeze, the saline scent of the sea… I used to spend entire mornings out there with those simple, kind men, listening to their life stories, getting more and more suntanned by day. Elizabeth used to tell me I was starting to look like a blue eyed gypsy.-Peter chortled at the memory of his mother's rebukes and Olivia, unconscious of what she was doing, touched her lips with the tips of her fingers. They still guarded Peter's cool flavour and salty sea aroma, and Olivia now fully understood why it was that Peter's kiss reminded her of all those things.

-And the island was a blast, Livia-Peter started speaking incredibly fast, with the great amount of enthusiasm.-Not many people lived there, around two thousand or so Hydriots … The locals, you know. No cars were allowed, I think, actually you can't go there by car today either, the only transport is by bike, on foot, or by donkey.

-By donkey?-Olivia sniggered and he kissed her fingers adoringly.

-Yeah. There was a harbor, and you could hear inviting, teasing screeching of the seagulls every day… They would just circle around our heads, mocking the two-legged humans who couldn't fly…. And then they would leave towards the horizon, free, and unburdened…-Peter sighed deeply, recalling all the times he spent on the island and the times he had wished to follow the seagulls.

-I didn't picture you as a poet-Olivia snickered tenderly.

-Well, what can I say? Get to know me a bit. You bring out the best in me, I guess-he said timidly. –Anyway… That summer, in 1994… Whenever I would go out on the boat with fishermen, I would dive into the water and come back with different seashells every day. There were all sorts of colors, shapes and sizes… I chose the ones that I deemed were most appealing and glued them onto the wooden box I carved out myself. One of the fishermen's sons, Spiro, showed me how it was to be done. I remember it as if it was yesterday. I found Elizabeth alone on the beach. She was staring at the sea. Her eyes were all… Red and puffy. She had been crying-Peter croaked, feeling an uncomfortable pressure building up in his throat. -But when I gave her this box, Olivia…-Olivia gasped and clasped her mouth, realizing who the old, carved wooden shell box actually used to belong to. –When she took it in her hand… I swear that her face suddenly looked twenty years younger; she was like a little child again… I made my mother happy on that day, even if it were for just one fleeting moment. But goddammit. She was happy.

Olivia wordlessly placed her golden haired head under Peter's stubbled chin and hid it there, feeling small tremors that were shaking his body.

-Peter. Peter, you shouldn't have given me the box. If… If I had known whose it had been, how personal it was for you and what it had symbolized, I wouldn't have accepted it…

-That's exactly why I haven't told you in the first place, honey.

-But Peter...-Olivia whimpered, starting to protest.

-Shhh-he placed his finger onto her plump lips. -Olivia. I want you to have it. My mother is gone now. My mother is gone. She is gone.-he reiterated and gulped, and made Olivia look him in the eyes, lovingly cupping her heart-shaped face. –But…The memory of her is still so alive in me. Even before the lab accident, Walter wasn't around for me too much. She was practically the one who raised me. That's why I was so prickly towards Walter in the beginning. I blamed him for her death. For her sadness. Only recently, my father and I have managed to reconnect. Somehow... However, our relationship is still feeble, fragile... Like some sort of risky laboratory experiment we're both conducting, just to see if it will work. I have a feeling that it could get blown up in the air after even the slightest tremor-Olivia nodded in understanding.

-It was different with Elizabeth and me. My mother and I shared an unbreakable, incredibly firm bond. She was always the one who paid more attention to me. I guess she also spoiled me a bit. I was an only child and when I was eight, I almost died.-Olivia's lips stiffened in fright, in reaction to this particular piece of information and Peter hurried up to explain.

–Apparently, I was really sick, even Walter wasn't certain if I was going to make it. But in the end, he eventually discovered the cure, so I am still standing here today thanks to him. Of course, I don't remember anything, which is not surprising, considering the lousy memory I have... Since that day on, my mother looked after me too fervently, too obsessively... She pampered me... And then, all of a sudden, with Walter gone, the roles were reversed. I had to look after her, after that frail girl she became. It was like all her strength had disappeared, she crumbled to dust, she was disappearing, fading away in front of my eyes and there was nothing I could do. I tried hard to be the son she had always wanted, and not to take her love and her teachings for granted, but it wasn't enough. She left this world of her own volition. She… Even left me. And I sensed it as a betrayal. And there was no one I cared about anymore so I guess I just... Stopped trying and went over to the dark side, so to speak. I became a rebel. Mr. Hyde. Wild blood started burning in my veins.-Peter remarked bitterly. –You woke up those dormant feelings that lay buried deep inside me, Olivia. Heck, I didn't even know they were still there. You made me feel protective once again just as I did before. I wanted to look after you. I know…-he added, seeing how she opened her mouth in objection. –You don't need anyone to shield you… You never did. But I couldn't help myself. I always wanted to watch your back in dangerous situations, sweetheart, whether you'd allow me to or not. To make you crack a smile when you were sad. To make you feel better. And I thought… Having known all that had transpired shortly before I was released from the hospital…-Peter stubbornly resisted to mention Lucas's name and the way he abandoned Olivia, secretly hoping that that will numb the ache in his chest and the jealousy he could still feel, not quite comprehending yet how Olivia could have slept with him. –Well, I knew you were sad and I knew just the thing to cheer you up.

-Thank you-Olivia muttered, truly grateful for his opening up to her, for the fact that everything Peter had been saying actually helped her comprehend the reasons behind his actions and what he was going through. She was still holding the wooden chest in her hands as he turned his head to stare at an old photograph on the shelf and a wide grin adorned his face.

-Is that your family photo?

-Yes-she replied in a whisper. Peter suddenly felt her become rigid in his embrace. He gently lifted Olivia's chin and planted a soothing, chaste kiss on her lips.

-I want to see little Olive. I wish to see her very much-he murmured tenderly.

She led him timidly and reluctantly by the hand and they stood together in front of the picture.

-This is my Mom-her trembling finger pointed out. Her hands are dirty here because she… She was working in the garden moments prior the picture was taken. My Dad is standing right next to her-Olivia's voice fell silent.

-The tall, scrawny blonde man?

She nodded courtly.

-I swear you look just like him-that was the only comment Peter made, sensing Olivia was uncomfortable of opening up further, like he did moments ago so he didn't insist. He looked down on the ground instead and his heart stopped as he noted a beautiful little blond haired girl in a white dress, with a serious, responsible look on her tiny round, chubby-cheeked face, firmly holding a toddler in her arms, who was trying her hardest to wriggle out of her older sister's steel embrace.

-Olivia…-Peter buried his lips in her hair. –You are incredibly lovely in this photograph. It's so obvious that's my little Special Agent-she flashed a tiny smile at those affectionate words. -I mean, look at you. Standing guard. Hey, do your eyes seem sort of… Blue… Or it's just my imagination?

-Yes, they actually were blue for a long time.

-Ha, ha, and look at Rachel! She isn't too happy about her confinement in your arms!

-Yeah. She was always the explorer-Olivia laughed. –I remember how I had to run after her around the garden when Rachel began to walk. We had a tiny yellow kitten; she would always harass it and pull its tail-Olivia was now beaming in earnest and Peter simply stood there behind her, like a lovestruck fool, marveling at her joyful expression. Olivia opened her mouth and started to say something else but he couldn't hold on anymore, overwhelmed, his emotions caught in a whirlwind of a tenderness and desire.

Olivia felt the warmth of his breath all over her face as Peter impatiently spun her around to face him yet again. Skin prickling with excitement, a shiver raced the course of her spine and her heart began to speed. Her body leaned forward into the wall of Peter's chest. She wanted to lose herself in his gaze, but her eyes drifted closed of their own accord and she was lost instead to the sensation of his mouth. The initial touch was feather light, the merest brushing of his soft lips over hers.

When Olivia's palms caressed his torso, feeling the muscle of his chest beneath, Peter took it as an invitation for more. His lips hovered a long moment barely against hers before he moved forward again. Moving slowly and deliberately he explored the silken feel of her full lips, learning each dip and outline.

Olivia's hands slid upward next, over his shoulders and around his neck. The movement brought her body firmly against his, and she reveled in the contrast of Peter's hard body against her soft, yielding form.

As their lips moved against each other, their tongues danced, a slow seductive tempo that belied the intense desire rising in them. His tongue tempted and teased, enticing hers to follow into his mouth where he captured it between his lips. Peter sucked softly, and Olivia shuddered against him, helpless to stop the small moan that formed deep within her and escaped. His free hand slid down the curves of her body, and around to cup her buttocks, pulling her hips hard into his. Heart pounding, the blood roared in her ears until she was sure she would faint from the pure pleasure of Peter's kiss, her head was spinning so out of control.

To retaliate, Olivia took Peter's lower lip between her own, suckling gently. When her teeth nipped lightly, she was rewarded with the shiver of his body against hers. Emboldened, she slipped a hand beneath his arm and around, dragging her nails the length of his spine as she tortured his lips.

Peter's moan seemed to fill Olivia's ears, and she thought it was the sexiest sound she would ever hear. She felt it resonate from head to toe and wondered how she could draw another from him. Licking her tongue across his lips, Olivia teased Peter, nipping, sucking and pecking until he growled, a guttural sound that thrilled her to the core.

Peter backed her up until her back met the wall, jarring her slightly, and his lips claimed hers greedily yet again. His hand tugged her hair, tilting her head back so he could slant his lips over hers at the perfect angle, his tongue delving and tasting her sweetness. Gripping her ass firmly, he lifted her with such ease that Olivia gasped in surprise. Hooking her legs around his waist instinctively, she clung to him and became very aware of his hips nestled firmly between her thighs. Deep blue eyes locked on hers, and Olivia noticed the shade was darker than normal, and wondered if her eyes reflected her desire in a similar way.

Both breathing hard, they gazed at each other a long moment. Peter's thumb rubbed over her bottom lip, reddened from their kiss, deliciously swollen and tempting. Olivia kissed the pad of his finger, smiling softly as she flicked her tongue against it. Peter's eyes flared, his hand moved to cup her face and his mouth came down over hers. Moaning in approval, her arms tightened around Peter and Olivia welcomed the invasion of his warm tongue, meeting it with her own.

Peter's stubble prickled against her soft skin, adding to the sensations that threatened to make her lose control. Fingers pushed into his hair, massaging his scalp and tugging him ever closer. He pressed her further into the wall, trapping her with his weight as his mouth trapped her tongue, sucking on it as his own tongue stroked and teased. They explored each other endlessly, wrapped in each other's embrace as they kissed passionately.

When they finally resurfaced for breath, gasping, Olivia lowered her legs onto the floor yet again and Peter repeatedly, lovingly, cherished her forehead. It was very much different than Lucas's touch, than Lucas's kiss… While Olivia was simply enduring his lips, waiting for his touch to end, she was longing for Peter's… She couldn't get enough of him.

Peter, entranced, made them both face the mirror on the wall and Olivia blinked hard at the image staring back at her, surprised with what she saw. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen and pink. Her eyes had a wild look about them. Peter had wrapped his arm around her waist and her breasts jutted upwards over his hard flesh.

She'd never seen this woman before.

-Look at you-Peter whispered breathlessly, sweeping Olivia's hair aside as he teased the back of her neck with his lips. –You're so beautiful.

Olivia sighed and leaned her head against Peter's shoulder, inhaling the unknown, fresh scent that was coming from him and that now completely filled her bedroom.

-What is that smell?-Olivia inquired in a curious, playful, girlish tone of voice.

-Um… According to Walter, it's called Acqua Di Gio. Not my standard choice of cologne, but, he sprayed me with it from behind when I wasn't looking. Not much I could do about it, sincerely.

Olivia laughed in earnest, covering her mouth with her hand as she imagined the situation. That awkward situation somehow suddenly seemed quite plausible, as far Peter and Walter were concerned.

-Well, I like it. Walter has a good taste-Olivia noted and wandered over to the bed, sitting on the edge of the mattress, flicking off her house slippers. Peter remained standing next to the wall, looking uncertain, and swallowing hard, after having seen Olivia scoot backwards against cool sheets until her head met the pillow.

Almost a minute or so passed, and he finally plucked up courage to join Olivia on the double bed, lying next to her, but not quite daring to touch her again yet. They lay on the side, looking each other in the eyes, and after Olivia lovingly cupped his stubbled cheeks with both of her palms, he did the same, smiling timidly, enjoying the proximity of her face.

Then, out of the blue, one of the Olivia's hands wandered off below his waist and Peter stiffened, feeling her tiny fingers unbutton his flannel pants and stubbornly tug downwards at the waistline, showing him clearly what she wanted.

He half stood-up and discarded his pants, and they joined her bathrobe on the floor. Peter was now left in nothing but his dark blue boxers and he blushed, fully aware that his protruding cock was all too visible to Olivia's eyes. His reaction to her suddenly registered in full glory, so Peter hurried back to lie next to Olivia, embracing her shyly and thus partially hiding his arousal.

-Are those Calvin Clein Pro Stretch Reflex Boxer Briefs?-Olivia teased him, now daringly massaging his lower stomach, enjoying watching him twitch and buckle into her thigh instinctively and unconsciously.

Peter composed himself and cleared his throat before replying.

-Yeah. Walter bought those for me in four different colors. Blue, light blue, black and white…

-I recognized them because of the contour pouch-she whispered mischievously.

Peter, emboldened by her touches, pulled Olivia impossibly close to him and let his lips languidly roam over hers. Feeling Olivia relax, Peter leaned over her, lifting himself up on his elbows, and planting his hands on either sides of her body.

Peter took a moment to drink in the view of her, as Olivia shifted restlessly beneath him; but her outline was blurry in the darkness and he moaned in complaint.

-Livia… I need… I need to see you. All of you. Please…

He began to stand up, determined to switch on the nightstand lamp that was nearest to him, but then, all of a sudden, both of them flickered and turned on at the same time, giving away faint orange light.

-Did you just…-Peter stared at her in admiration as she nodded shyly. –Use your… Your ability?

-It seems that it somehow works only when you're around-Olivia admitted in a fond whisper.

-Well, I am known to have a strong influence on ladies-he grinned flirtily but his smirk froze on his lips as Olivia impatiently dragged him on top of her and slowly removed the straps of her nightshirt, pulling it downwards in an unhurried motion.

-Oliv… Olivia…-he stuttered like a halfwit, gazing at her smooth, milky pale skin, not being able to avert his eyes and not believing his own luck, as inch by inch of those uncharted waters was gradually being revealed to his lustful stare.

-Peter, you are shivering-she stated worriedly. True enough, his entire body was being shaken by violent tremors, overwhelmed by emotions.

-I feel like I'm gonna have a heart attack-Peter confessed in earnest.

One of Olivia's eyebrows shot up into the air inquisitively.

-Don't look at me like that! I'm in bed with a naked girl of my dreams. What would you do?

-I don't know. I don't dream of naked girls-she retorted coolly and naughtily.

Peter grinned widely-Was that a joke you cracked on me? This Bishop humor is starting to rub off on you.

-I know. Gross, right?

-I think it's kinda sexy.

-That just means one thing. I'm gonna have to start spending less time with you two.

Upon hearing those words, Peter hugged her even tighter, clutching Olivia to his chest, half frightened she might decide to do just that.

To punish her for her threat, Peter straddled Olivia next and ran his fingertips from her neck down her belly, drawing a shudder that shook her entire petite body.

-You're ticklish-he beamed, reveling in his new discovery.

-And you?

-I'm not-Peter grinned victoriously. Just to make sure, Olivia reached under his armpits and caressed the fuzzy hair below. After failing to cause a reaction, her fingers playfully touched the soft skin on the soles of his feet but Peter didn't even flinch.

-That's not fair-she complained, pouting.

-I know. Life's not fair-Peter teased her but stopped speaking abruptly after having felt her fingers lightly brush his jutting erection that was now literally touching his abdomen.

-Hey… -he moaned weakly, inching himself backwards. -All boys are ticklish down there.

Olivia slid her hand up and down his shaft teasingly couple of more times, curious about its length, and then more than eagerly responded to a passionate kiss Peter hurriedly and lustfully placed on her lips, which, in turn, made his rod convulse agonizingly and squirt some more pre-cum upwards.

_Shit. I am going to cream in my boxers from just kissing her on the bed. Like a teenager. If we were to do it now… I wouldn't last a minute._-Peter thought to himself, embarrassed, wondering what he should do.

He opted to gently explore and please her first, tentatively pulling her nightshirt downwards and leaving Olivia in nothing but black panties. The sight of her perfect body beneath him, sprawled invitingly on the bed, aroused Peter immeasurably, and his pupils dilated as he was slowly taking in the most beautiful sight Peter could ever hope to glance upon.

As his trembling elbows came to rest either side of her head, Peter whispered to her urgently:

-Have you got any idea how appealing you are right now?

He moved his mouth over her throat, lustily trailing her exposed neckline, and nibbled on the lobe of her ear.

-Everywhere, Liv… I… I want to touch you everywhere-he blurted out.

She smiled.

-What's stopping you?

Peter gulped at those words and took her mouth next, with the gentle abandon, pressing his tongue against hers. He was burning up inside.

When they broke the kiss, Olivia looked into his eyes and spread her palms over Peter's chest, enjoying the crinkling of the sparse hair under her fingertips. She caressed his nipples, taking pleasure in the tremor that ran through him. Olivia was beginning to love the way her every small touch garnered a reaction from Peter.

Peter obscenely stared at Olivia's perfect, firm, round breasts, dumbly blushing like a boy, as if he were witnessing a nude woman's body for the first time, not quite comprehending he was actually allowed to touch them, tentatively caressing and fondling her milky globes. A wide smile spread on his face upon seeing her nipples and Olivia looked at him inquisitively.

-What?

-It's nothing.

-Peter…

-Okay, fine-he muttered, embarrassed. –I… At Ella's birthday party…

-Yes?

-You looked unearthly, Olivia. I had never seen you in a dress before that, and I couldn't take my eyes of off you. I would often fantasize about you… In the lab, or… At my hotel room, but… That particular imaginative piece hit me fully on the head in the middle of the party… Anyhoo… I wondered what… What color your nipples were…-he blurted out, ashamed of admitting it to her.

Olivia's cheeks reddened but she accepted the game.

-And did you guess?

-Yeah-Peter grinned proudly, seeing it hadn't bothered Olivia; then he mischievously dipped his head, drawing her left nipple between his lips and firstly suckling on one tender light pink bud, only to begin lapping in earnest at the other moments later, working them expertly both into taut, aching peaks, stirring uproar inside Olivia. When his stubble teased one, and then another rosy diamond, Olivia let out a quiet, erotic moan, recalling her dream as her sensitive peaks sprang to attention and she sank her hands in his hair, writhing beneath Peter, her hips slowly, instinctively undulating.

Her head felt dizzy and she gasped his name several times urging him on, feeling his palms on her firm, flat stomach next. Olivia sensed a thousand butterflies jumping furiously around her innards, wanting to escape their carnal prison when Peter dipped his tongue into the hollow of her belly button and continued to move even lower.

-Olivia… So gorgeous… -he muttered reverentially, in an admiring tone. –So… Incredible… -Peter couldn't believe his luck. Here he was, at the end of all things, or so it seemed, finally in bed with the woman he had been obsessed with during the past year, or his entire life, really. If he were to be honest, it was this ideal, this perfection what he had be searching for so long in the countless eyes of the myriads of women he had previously dated and bedded without the second thought…

Peter was intoxicated, inebriated with her presence, with Olivia's closeness and her warmth. He knelt on the rug next, and placed her neverending, perfectly shaped long gams on his strong shoulders. Firstly, he rascally kissed her soft soles and naughtily, lovingly suckled on her tiny perfect toes, taking them into his mouth one by one, abusing the recently obtained knowledge about Olivia's ticklishness, as she was giggling uncontrollably like a child, gently trying to push him away with her feet but not quite succeeding in that endeavor. Then Peter's lips playfully surged upwards, working their way to Olivia's thighs, dedicatedly and meticulously exploring every inch of the new, unknown territory and trying to memorize as many details as possible. He found himself in awe of her legs yet once again.

-Your legs are so strong, Livia… So muscular yet so exquisitely sculpted… The legs of a dancer and those of a kicker… All in one… The embodiment of perfection, that's what you are, honey…-he whispered repeatedly, kissing her tenderly and with wonder, pleased to see her blush wordlessly at his praises.

When he ultimately reached the soft flesh of her inner thighs, grazing them ever so slowly, Olivia thought she was going to melt and a small quiet cry escaped her lips. Peter's trembling fingers greedily and rather impatiently moved away the soft dark fabric of her black, now dampened panties, pulling them down Olivia's legs and onto the floor. He needed to feel her scent, to taste her so bad…

However, he could sense Olivia stiffen and somewhat cross her thighs in a slightly defensive, insecure way. It saddened Peter, and he climbed back up to look at her in the eyes, to calm her down, wondering why she suddenly shunned his contact.

-Liv…-Peter moaned pleadingly, cupping her face reassuringly. –I… I just wanna please you… To worship you in every way… I want you to feel good, to feel adored… I'm not gonna hurt you, Livia. Let me… Let me make you feel good.

She sighed, simply nodding, as images of Big Eddie's paws raking her body flew through her mind… Dipping his fingers between her legs… He was the last man to touch her down there and that very thought filled Olivia with nausea.

-What is it, sweetheart?

Olivia glanced downwards and her nervous stare met his now incredibly light blue sincere, childlike, questioning, worried eyes. She pulled herself together and eventually replied, briefly and honestly.

-I remembered Big Eddie.

Peter heaved a deep sigh and his mouth twitched unpleasantly. Then he muttered furiously under his breath: -That motherfucker; before he placed his head on her breasts and hugged her tightly, and desperately, repeating soothingly:

-Honey, he's gone. He's dead now. You killed him. He paid for what he did to you, to all of us. I'm here, Olivia. It's me, Peter. It's me.

A single tear went down Olivia's cheek before she clutched his head even firmer and nodded, now reassured.

Peter positioned himself between her thighs again, looking upwards cautiously, checking on her every now and then and ready to stop advancing immediately in case she changed her mind. Her head was tilted on the right, she wasn't looking at him, and a tiny tremor shook her body, but Olivia said nothing.

Peter took it as "yes", but nevertheless, he frowned slightly, wondering how she allowed Lucas to touch her there, to take her fully, and how she explained her fear to him…

Peter braced himself next and gently approached her lady garden once more.

He could see Olivia was aroused, because the tiny pool of her wetness was already glistening on the bed, but he wasn't prepared for the fullness and richness of her tantalizing, bewitching, intimate scent that was emanating from the sheets, and it hit him square in the nostrils, making his knees weak.

That unique bouquet of hers, that sole aroma that was one of the kind, which tormented Peter in his fantasies, made his lower mandible clench and tremble, as his teeth chattered in unison and his tongue darted out from between his dry lips. His mouth watered. He was drawn to her like an ant to sugar.

The swelling in his loins became unbearable and as his rigid shaft violently jumped up, oozing semen on her carpet, Peter, frightened, squeezed his tool between his thighs as firmly as he could, trying to stop himself from cumming then and there.

-Jesus-he growled, bewildered, breathing laboriously. Peter had never lost control over a girl like that before and it terrified him.

Her tiny nub was shyly hiding among her golden curls, protruding ever so slightly, and for some reason that made Peter smile. He took it gently into his mouth and suckled on it slowly, tenderly and lovingly, cradling it between his lips, listening to the tiny quiet gasps of pleasure Olivia started eliciting. She arched her back and her hips instinctively tried to run away from the intensity of feeling, and from the chaos he was causing between her legs, but Peter was having none of it and his warm palms gently stilled her, cupping her tight, firm buttocks, as he eagerly continued his ministrations.

His eyes were closed shut, his head was swimming, and soon after, Peter got lost in the sensation of her wondrous smell and taste, as his lustful tongue started hungrily, recklessly feasting on her honey pot in earnest, flicking faster and faster over her now swollen, pulsating, engorged button, letting out loud grunts of contentment.

Peter felt as if he were somehow glued on to Olivia's venus mound, without being able to pull apart, as time was coming to stand still; he thought he could savor her gorgeousness like this forever if she'd let him…

As he recognized the beginning of the increasing, shaky tremors in her nub, he looked up at Olivia's face and moaned seeing her beet red cheeks, her golden curtain spilled on the pillow in disarray, her perfect body twitching uncontrollably, her tiny fists grabbing the sheets, her tongue frenziedly darting over her slightly parted plump lips…

That immensely erotic scene drove him mad, and Peter vigorously doubled his speed until Olivia finally quietly whispered his name sensually, now burying her fingers into his hair and exploded with soul-shattering intensity in his mouth:

-Oh, Peter… I… Oh.

Her jewel was still throbbing in Peter's lips, jumping wildly, pulsating, and he gently, soothingly nibbled on it further, determined to let her freely ride the aftermaths of her orgasm.

Peter couldn't avert his eyes from Olivia. There was just something so intimate, so feminine in that precise moment when she came apart around him, so fragile, timid, and tender… He marveled at that side of her personality and it marveled him even more to know that Olivia had let him in, that she had finally allowed him to see it.

Then he climbed up to rest beside her, grinning crookedly and self-satisfactorily, and when Olivia eventually reopened her unfocused dark green eyes, her mouth widened in an admiring smile as she giggled breathlessly, caressing his stubbled cheek.

-Oh. Wow.

He sat upright and half bowed, enthralled with her giggle once again.

-What can I say, Dunham? I am multitalented.

-I can see that, Bishop-those words emerged in deep, shuddering gasps from Olivia's throat as she was still trying to compose herself from the radiant waves of pleasure that were running through her body.

Olivia tucked her head under his chin and sighed contently, satisfied with simply lying in Peter's embrace for a minute or two, but at the same time feeling the renewed, unmistakable lusty tingling inside her sizzling core. This desire was just the beginning and she was well aware of it.

Olivia desperately needed more Peter; she wanted to sense him deep within, where she most ached for fulfillment.

Peter's alert, wary eyes followed Olivia as she leaned above him, pausing to gaze tenderly at his boyish face. Her mouth lowered to Peter's for a brief kiss, but when he parted his lips expectantly, wanting more, she mischievously denied it and slid downwards to his neck and to his chest instead.

His tight muscles felt amazing beneath her lips; a saddened expression appeared on her face as she reached the BE letters, whose ugly scars were still engraved in Peter's skin, and Olivia affectionately cherished that very place several times, as if she wanted to console him in the only way she knew how before continuing her journey.

Peter inhaled sharply, suddenly having felt Olivia's gentle hands spontaneously slide his boxers down his muscular thighs. When she started kissing his lower abdomen, the bathtub fantasy smacked him square in the head, and his hard cock with its swollen red and purple head surged rapidly upwards, literally hitting Olivia in the face.

-Fuck. I'm sorry-Peter snarled, beet red, without being able to remember if he had ever been embarrassed like that in his entire life.

Olivia merely smiled, amused, her light green eyes now paying full attention to Peter's shaft.

Her pupils widened at its length and girth, as she couldn't stop herself from eying it appreciatively, gazing in awe. She could see several blood vessels running the length and bulging slightly. He was as hard as steel.

Olivia shot an inquisitive and admiring glance in Peter's direction, and he moaned weakly in reply:

-Yeah. I used to get that kind of reaction a lot.

Olivia's childish face jealously frowned at that particular piece of information, and she vindictively squeezed his aching bulge, grasping it tightly in her fist, shaking her head in surprise when she noticed her fingers couldn't quite extend entirely around his massive organ.

Peter's monster jerked in her palm, throbbing incredibly hard, and thrashing around, coated and stained with transparent viscous liquid, as some sort of slippery eel.

Olivia couldn't resist her desire to taste him, and she slowly took the tip of Peter's manhood into her mouth, savoring the pre-cum that was copiously leaking from his slit. It felt like a mix of salty sweet goodness.

Peter moaned noisily at the first touch of her soft tongue, jumping from the pillow and instinctively placing himself in the sitting position, caressing her hair, staring at her incredulously. He blurted out in short gasps, as if trying to dissuade Olivia, but feebly:

-Olivia… Oh God… You don't have to…-his astonished gaze followed Olivia's mouth as she slowly scraped along his shaft with the back of her teeth.

Meanwhile, her hands busied themselves with Peter's hot and heavy balls, filled with cum, fondling them gently, weighing and rubbing them in her palms, causing Peter to groan loudly. She paused for a bit, lifting her eyes, meeting Peter's feverish gaze, and then she decisively, wordlessly pushed him back on the bed, spreading his thighs so as to gain better access to his crotch.

Peter sighed contently, easily defeated, giving himself away to her lips, nesting comfortably on her mattress, and his piano fingers absently fondled Olivia's sleek golden hair.

Her hands and mouth seemed to instinctively know their way around him, and that revelation surprised and pleased Peter at the same time.

When Olivia teasingly licked and squirmed her tongue at the most sensitive part of Peter's head, slowly sliding down his shaft, he started shivering wildly in earnest, screaming her name, leaking more pre-cum, which coated his dick and her sheets along the way.

Olivia blushed, wondering what her neighbors would think of the animalistic sounds coming from her apartment, but she decided not to care about that just now.

First she licked him clean and then she fully took him in her mouth next, agonizingly slowly, inch by inch, till her nose hit Peter's pelvic bone. His taste was overwhelming, and an abandoned moan escaped Olivia's throat.

The vibration caused Peter's swollen mushroom to engorge in her mouth even more. He growled softly and moved his hips in rhythm as Olivia bobbed her head, increasing her endeavor, feeling that he was close.

As his cock was convulsing in a series of minuscule spasms, Peter, still trembling, started muttering, pleading incoherently:

-Livia… Jesus Christ… Oh God honey… Honey, don't stop… Please… Oh please… Don't stop Olivia… I beg you… This… This feels so… So amazing…

After having realized what he had just said, Peter clasped his mouth, frightened of the way he had lost control over his mind in her presence, under the influence of her touch… Peter couldn't recall he had ever been so affected by a woman. Temporarily regaining his cerebral faculties, and sensing the fiery culmination was very, very near, Peter cupped Olivia's head with both of his hot callous palms, making her look him in the eyes, and whispering:

-Sweetheart… Sweetheart… Listen to me… I am going to lose it… Please stop now, Livia… If… If you continue… I… I think I'll come into your mouth… I don't have power over myself anymore… I… I can just stroke it off onto my stomach… And… You don't have to…Oh, God, what are you doing to me…-his voice trailed off, broken, hoarse with lust as he fell backwards once more, powerless to do anything.

It turned Olivia on immeasurably. She loved seeing Peter's bewildered, aroused face, and hearing that husky, horny tone muttering into her ear…

Instead of stopping as he asked her to, Olivia sped up her movements once again, smiling upon hearing Peter moan from deep within his chest: a long drawn out sound of lust, passion and frustration.

She could hear him call out her name repeatedly, as if it were some sort of mantra, a special kind of prayer; the words were almost undistinguishable amongst his harsh breaths, as Peter's hips rose and fell quickly between her lips, and then his molten, thick, white juices suddenly hit the back of her throat without previous warning.

Olivia gently suckled on regardless, swallowing and carefully, slowly savoring every drop of Peter's semen, wanting to keep the memory of his bittersweet flavor within her forever.

Peter was drained. He felt so weak after the climax that he couldn't even react to Olivia's gentle teasing. She climbed up to lay her head on his chest, and, couple of minutes later, whispered, stating playfully, caressing his torso:

-You taste like oranges.

-Why am I not surprised?-Peter muttered frailly, sleepily. He felt spent and relaxed, and he embraced Olivia, clutching her tight, kissing her forehead. –Two weeks of hospital diet and Walter's visits will do that to you. Seeing how Walter insisted that I…-he fell silent once again as Olivia's hand roamed daringly lower yet again, lovingly caressing his manhood.

Feeling Peter twitch deep within her throat, and then tasting him so intimately, made Olivia famished for more. She had never been so aroused. Her needy place was incredibly damp and moist, slick and swollen, and a small shudder shook her body. Olivia could actually feel creamy droplets oozing from her hungry slit.

Peter sucked in his breath, sensing his tool slowly stir to full attention from its extremely short slumber under her tender strokes, buckling into Olivia's palm.

-Argh…-he stammered, dumbfounded, without being able to stop himself from blindly, lustfully thrusting into her hand. Wherever Olivia would move her arm, his granite hard-on would instinctively, immediately follow, bobbing after it, like a faithful dog on an invisible leash, loyal to his mistress.

-He likes you-Peter whispered passionately, propping himself up on one elbow and gazing admiringly into her face.

Olivia chuckled at that remark and then relaxed, lying on her back, looking at Peter invitingly, her eyes now dark hazel with desire.

_No man alive could resist this temptation_-Peter thought, as his pupils unabashedly roamed all over her exposed, perfect, curvaceous body. His brain was completely fried the moment Olivia lifted her right hand up in the air, her forefinger beckoning at him in a "come here" motion, her teeth nibbling on her lower lip and her eyebrow shooting high up in the air. The sleek golden curtain of her hair dissipated all over the pillow.

Peter, emboldened with her invitation, straddled Olivia next, gently kissing her forehead, her cheeks, her eyes and eventually tracing her neckline with his lips. He gulped after having felt Olivia's beautiful long legs wrap firmly around his waist, shivering confusedly, disoriented, as if it were his first time.

-Liv… I… I…-Peter muttered, embarrassed… -I don't have a condom-he finally admitted sheepishly.

-You didn't think you would get lucky tonight?-she mocked him good-naturedly and Peter shook his head merrily and incredulously at her audacity.

-No. To tell you the truth, I didn't-he replied honestly with a small smile.

-I'm on a pill-she simply stated, pulling him into a loving embrace and bringing Peter's head to rest on her tiny shoulder.

A tormented frown that overshadowed his face after those words left her mouth didn't escape Olivia's notion and she inquired worryingly:

-What?

-It's nothing-Peter lied, reassuringly, resuming the attention he was paying to her left earlobe.

_Of course she's on the pill, seeing how just a week ago she probably did it with Lucas in this very same bed. She most likely started taking the pills back then. But no. I won't think about that right now. He is gone. I won't let that spoil my first time with Olivia_-he pondered, shaking his head decidedly, bringing Olivia's head lovingly to his chest and seizing her petite body in a tight embrace, longing to feel her nearer.

Olivia reveled in Peter's strength. She wasn't sure she had ever noticed how strong he is, or she simply hadn't seen him like that before, she hadn't looked upon Peter in that way… Her palms leisurely caressed his biceps and his broad shoulders as she pulled him incredibly close.

Olivia smoothed her hands over Peter's back as tenderness swelled inside her. He pressed his lips to hers and sank his hands in her hair. His tongue flickered over hers, tasting and retreating, only to dip back inside again. His erection nudged her belly. She writhed beneath him.

Olivia parted her thighs and moaned against his mouth when he settled between them. His cock carefully probed her warm entrance. She wedged her hand between their bodies and touched him again. She loved the feel of Peter, the heat, the silky skin. Everything.

Peter almost fainted when he felt her tiny soft heel digging into his right buttock, urging him on impatiently, as Olivia whispered daringly:

-I want you inside me, Peter.

He groaned and swallowed hard at those words.

-Liv, I can't get enough of you.-Peter captured her mouth with his. She swept her hands down his back, curving them over his arse. He rubbed his cock against her pussy, making her hips move and her breath catch as he slid inside her just a little. He moved his attention to her breast, working her nipple into a taut, aching peak with his thumb.

Peter then pulled her hands up beside her head, interlacing his fingers with hers against the pillow. He leaned back and looked into her eyes.

-You're sure?

She wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked her ankles at his lower back.

-Yes.

Peter squeezed her hands and plunged inside her.

Olivia bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut. She expanded around him as he drove deep, filling her entirely. Peter's shaft was suddenly completely embedded within her, sheathed in her warmth. He stilled his movements for several seconds, panting, resting against Olivia. His chest hair grazed her nipples, his fingers tightened reflexively in hers.

She heard his restrained breaths as Peter tried to control his own needs, thrusting wildly and rapidly several times, unaccustomed to such perfect tightness, and Olivia winced in pain, closing her eyelids.

Peter was like a starving beggar suddenly brought into a warm kitchen filled with all sorts of delicious food, and he grabbed it hungrily, shoving it recklessly into his mouth with both hands, swallowing rapidly and almost choking on it in process.

He stopped dead in his tracks, however, after having seen the expression on Olivia's face.

She opened her eyes and saw the concern in his.

-Make love to me-Olivia whispered, and Peter kissed her softly as his hips began a new, tender, slow, soothing rocking motion, led by her little foot.

He leaned on his elbow and wrapped his other arm around her. He pulled Olivia close while he thrust gently.

Olivia looked into his eyes while his hips pumped against hers.

Peter stroked her hair, kissed her lips. He whispered words of encouragement to her, all the while invading her body with his hot length. Olivia was swept away with the pleasure of it all. His hair-coarsened skin grazed her softness. His rasping stubble made her feel so feminine. Her every sense was heightened.

Peter buried his face in the curve of her shoulder and kissed her throat. His cock withdrew almost all the way and plunged back inside her. Olivia tilted her head on the pillow and gasped. The gentle pumping of his hips made her moan; his powerful thrusts made her stomach flutter and pleasure streak through her.

She had a suspicion he was holding back, taking it slow for her benefit. She could feel it in his bunched muscles and his strained breaths against her neck.

Olivia had to admit that the slow rhythm was extremely pleasurable in the beginning, especially since it's been a while for her, and she needed to get accustomed to Peter's girth and length, but now the fire that was spreading through her stomach needed a faster pace if it was ever to be extinguished.

She gripped his chiseled buttocks, pulling him impossibly deep inside her, and Peter groaned loudly, finally comprehending what she wanted, grabbing her hips and setting a quick pounding pace.

Olivia was bent in half, as he lay on her chest. His lips captured her rock hard nipples, sucking them in sharply.

With his mouth latched firmly to her pink pebble, he cupped her ass cheeks in his hands, holding her steady, as he ground into her.

The burning sensation skyrocketed Olivia into overdrive, making her coat his manhood in her juices.

Her soft moans turned into shrill gasps. Peter pumped harder, bringing them both to an earth shattering peak, surprised at how shy and quiet she was in bed while he was uncontrollably loud with her, unable to withhold his cries. He actually expected it to be the other way around.

Olivia sensed Peter's hot seed splash her inner walls, filling her completely. Bright white light exploded behind her eyes, as she came hard enough to push his spewing dick out and let out a long, drawn out, silent moan.

Peter felt like he was being blown away by an incredibly strong whirling wind, like his soul was being lifted and taken up and away from his body, and he frantically grabbed Olivia's petite frame for support, to steady himself, finally collapsing on top of her and burying his head in her shoulder.

They were gasping for air, trying to calm down, madly clutching one another in fright, both unaccustomed to the feeling of giving up the control and to the wild sensations that were dominating their bodies, now covered in a fine layer of salty sweat as their scents mingled in a new wondrous aroma.

After several minutes, Peter finally managed to lift himself up on wobbly arms as he peeked into her glowing face, he himself radiating a warm happy childish smile, and then he touched her forehead several times with his lips in reverence.

-Is this a dream?-he blurted out. –Oh, wait, it can't be, since when I dream, I only have nightmares.

-It was beautiful-Olivia whispered, gazing at him lovingly, as she caressed his unruly locks.

-You are beautiful-Peter replied in earnest. To him, this new Olivia Dunham, looked like a butterfly released from a cocoon, bubbly, giggly, carefree little girl, her hear tousled, her cheeks flushed, her expression radiant.

Peter sadly wondered how long before she returned into her special agent mode and put on the cold and formal surgical mask she always wore and he secretly hoped she wouldn't use it anymore when she was alone with him, in the secluded privacy of their little sanctuary.

They both turned to their sides, looking contently at each other's eyes as Peter spoke yet again, flushed in face but emphasizing every word.

-Olivia… I wanted to say that… This is my first time in eleven months. After Iraq. I… I wished it to be with you.

Olivia hugged him and pressed her forehead onto his. Then a tiny questioning frown appeared on her features and Peter inquired worryingly:

-What is it, sweetheart?

She shook her head and laughed at the use of an endearment that had now become a real expression of care from Peter while it had been nothing but a mockery before.

-Peter…

-Yeah?

-Did you really… Did you really sleep with… All those women in Iraq… You know… The girls Big Eddie mentioned.

He bit his upper lip and looked away repentantly.

-I did. And I am not proud of it-he hated himself for having inflicted the disappointed look on her face.

-Walter abandoned me. My mother as well. I was all alone in the world. He offered me a farce. I still remember he told me that the members of his gang are all treated like a family. That we watch each other's back. Big Eddie was like a father figure to me. I actually looked up to him, I wanted to be like him. I recklessly committed one mistake after another. I was always a hot head. And those innumerable female bodies I would get lost in… They were giving me the sense of belonging, I felt… When the prostitutes touched me, when they stroked me, when they were telling me they loved me… I was forcing myself to believe that it was real. I wanted it to be real. But the version of the family he was offering to me was a travesty, a mockery, a charade… And I would always be left empty-handed. Then things got ugly. I wanted out. But… Once you're Big Eddie's, you're his for life. And he doesn't forgive so easily, as you have had an opportunity to see.

Olivia felt Peter had been tortured enough physically and emotionally and she decided not to torment him any longer with the questions about his past, brushing those thoughts aside. She turned her tone into playful instead:

-So is this really your first time in eleven months?-she teased.

-Hey! I deserve a hero medal for endurance!-Peter pouted and she gently, consolingly suckled on his lower lip making him moan and deepen the kiss. When they broke apart, Peter admitted, sheepishly:

-Wait a sec… Scratch that… Rewind… I almost did it with the nurse.

-What nurse?-Peter was enjoying this newfound Olivia's jealous, inquiring tone. -Maya Stone?

-You know her? Why am I not surprised, detective?-Peter was astonished but he laughed out loud.

-Yeah. I interrogated her about your behavior that night in the hospital. She almost lost her job. She was really lucky you covered for her.

-How do you…-Peter opened his mouth and then he closed them, marveling at Olivia's deductive abilities.

-Oh come on. Who do you take me for? It was obvious that she was the one who brought you the bottles. She was so nervous and fidgety when I asked her that particular question.

-My deepest apologies for having doubted you, Ma'am.

-I have to admit-Olivia started rationally, albeit a bit sadly-she is kind of sweet and good looking.

-Meh. She was the one who wanted to get it on with me, but I told her she was ugly.

Olivia raised her eyebrow and shook her head.

-Okay. It didn't happen quite like that, but I'd rather not go into details. I am actually very ashamed about what had transpired between Maya and me. She had never been anything but kind to me, and I…-he swallowed repentantly. –I was going to use her. She was just a body. I needed. To forget…

Olivia saw his eyes darken and turn into narrow slits, up to the point of irrecognition, giving him an ominous look as his fists angrily grabbed the bed sheets, almost ripping them apart.

-Peter… -she hastily took his face into her hands. –Peter, calm down. I want you to listen to me… Tonight… It was my first time after Iraq too.

-You didn't do it with Lucas?-Peter inquired, incredulous, feeling like a huge burden fell from his heart and his mind as Olivia started speaking somewhat incoherently.

-I wanted to… But… I couldn't. I didn't understand why at first. Lucas didn't attract me as he used to. I was trying so hard to feel something for him but… In the end… I couldn't. He could clearly see I am not in love with him, so… So he left-Olivia finished.

-I would try so hard never to leave, Olivia. Never to give up on you. And he simply walked away. What kind of a man does that? Did he have any idea what enormous treasure he was abandoning?

-It was my fault.

-Don't say that. He…

-It was-Olivia interrupted him nervously. -While…-she wasn't sure if she should be telling Peter this, but he looked so hurt moments ago that she simply wanted to boost his ego a bit. -While we were making out, I said your name out loud.

-You did?-Peter's wide, happy boyish smile disarmed her completely. –Well in that case… That is a no-no in every guy's dating book-he pulled her into a bear hug. –Aw, honey, that is so sweet. My little Special Agent was thinking of me. My very, very special agent-he whispered lovingly, kissing her face and clutching her firmly.

Olivia sensed him stiffen yet again after several moments had passed and she looked at him warily, wondering what he was thinking about.

-Why did you call him?-he stammered, his voice trembling, all of his anguish, sadness and unanswered queries conveniently fitting in that one simple question.

-Peter, I was desperate. You told me you were leaving. I… I was very disappointed. I felt an enormous void and I felt the need to fill it-she stated simply.

-Well at least you had an easy solution for your love problem. You didn't go around splitting mirrors and tearing away bandages….-he attempted to joke around, to diminished the throbbing ache whose remnants he was still feeling and failed. –When I found out… When Rachel told me everything… I felt so desperate; like there was nothing to hold on to anymore. She visited me and… After that… I went mad.-Olivia worriedly kept track of Peter's face, seeing how his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat and how he closed his eyes in pain. –I didn't know what I was doing. It was as if someone had pulled the ground beneath my feet and left me dangling in the mid air. I felt betrayed, Olivia… I wanted to… To forcedly rip you out of my heart-her eyes widened as Peter began to shake, reliving those moments yet again. –I wanted to forget you, to hate you… To replace you. And I couldn't.-his teeth chattered. -When I took Maya in my arms… She turned into you. She had your everything. Your beautiful golden hair. Those deep intelligent green eyes. Those horrible freckles. That sweet pouty mouth. And I knew then that I was defeated. I couldn't run away from what I felt anymore. I couldn't like, love, or let alone think about another woman anymore. You were so deeply rooted inside my being. Taking you out would mean taking out the part of myself. Do you understand that?-Peter's eyes were teary now and Olivia swallowed hard seeing him like this, repenting for what she had done, unaware that it would harm him so much.

-Peter, I am so sorry. I didn't know. I didn't know.-she whispered repeatedly; placing her head under his chin and thankfully, it seemed to have an extremely soothing effect on him.

-You couldn't have known. I was hiding everything I felt behind the mask of a sarcastic con-man. I never hinted I felt anything deeper for you. Our conversations never crossed the line of a flirt, or harmless banter. It's partially my fault, for not having admitted how much I wanted you. But I couldn't. I was afraid you'd say no. And that you'll close those doors forever. Because I knew deep inside I didn't deserve you. That my only hope of having you was a fool's hope.

-Peter… You don't have to say anything.

-No, no. I do. Listen to me, Livia. It's true. I actually can't believe that this has happened, I still can't process… Olivia… You… Accepting me. I don't deserve you.-he repeated in a broken voice. –I mean… Look at you. You are an angel. Perfect on the outside and on the inside… And I am a crook. A thief. A liar. A gambler. Torn inside… Stained, dirty, tainted… Please clean me, Olivia, help me… -he grabbed her anxiously, shivering in earnest. -I need you to be my strength. I beg you… Don't ever let me become like my father… I depend on you so much. Please… Promise me.

-Peter… You…

-I need you to promise me this, Livia… I need it so badly… If I ever stray away from you or from myself again… Please find me and bring me back home.

-I promise-she nodded in earnest, but added reassuringly after couple of seconds:

-You… You have changed a lot during the last year, Peter. You have always been a good man on the inside. Kind, caring, emotional…And now you are simply letting it show, you're opening up.

-I'm afraid, Olivia-he hid his head in her chest, insecurely. -I'm so scared that all those negative feelings will be back. That the violent villain, the fraud, will somehow, at some point resurface again. I've always been a little rash, irrational, letting my emotions get the best of me… You were the one who had the power to calm me down, with that strong, secure aura… Livia. You've been so together with what was going on. More prudent. I want to be a better man for you. I need you forever. Tell me this isn't one night stand, I beg you.

-It's not-she whispered, barely audibly, marveling at the emotions Peter had been displaying that night, in awe of the richness and subtlety of his feelings for her.

He grinned contently, and suckled on one of her rose buds lovingly, tickling Olivia in the process, basking happily in the glory of her giggles.

-That's all I needed to hear-he muttered, standing up, and Olivia sized his body up bashfully as he was looking down on her, naked, in his full glory. He took her in his arms, lifting her up as easily as if she were a tiny doll and carried her out of the bedroom.

-Where are you taking me?-she laughed, feeling strangely secure cradled so near Peter's chest.

-My little girl is going to have her night bath and then the princess is going to go to sleep-Peter muttered, opening the door of her bathroom with his foot.

-I see you have planned everything out in advance already-Olivia chuckled.

-That I have, milady, that I have-Peter replied, closing the door behind them and gently placing her into the shower cubicle.

-Palmolive milk and honey. The Healthy Body Wash 2-in-1 Pure Vanilla. "The Perfect Vanilla. This time-saving 2-in-1 celebrates the addictive and comforting qualities of pure Madagascar vanilla." Head & Shoulders Apple Fresh-Peter started reading the brands of Olivia's shampoo and shower gels out loud. –Now I know your secret-he beamed boyishly, looking around her bathroom.

Olivia tenderly placed her arms around his neck and his eyes ultimately got lost in hers, as Peter completely forgot what he was saying prior to her embracing him.

She opened her Healthy Body Wash 2-in-1 Pure Vanilla shower gel and squirted some on her palm, taking the shower head in her other hand and letting the lukewarm water run all over Peter's head, chest and legs. He looked so funny with his hair soaked in water, like a wet kitten and she smiled widely at that sight, before she rubbed some apple scented shampoo on it.

Peter was standing completely still, with his eyes closed, enjoying immensely the feel of Olivia's tender tiny fingers, that were gently massaging and soaping his shoulders, his back and his abdomen. The vanilla and the apple smells, which he had been relating with Olivia for eleven long, agonizing months, were on him now, and he sighed happily, getting lost in those wondrous aromas.

Olivia grabbed his chiseled ass and massaged his buttocks with firm, lusty movements; he laughed hoarsely and whispered:

-It's all yours, honey.

-Good-he heard Olivia reply and he chuckled at the possessive tone she'd used.

His breath got caught in his throat and Peter pulled in a lungful of air as Olivia's fingers wandered below his stomach and wrapped around his shaft, stroking it tenderly, admiringly and with care.

Olivia marveled at the fact that the simple touch of her hands was enough to make his rod strain and engorge. She lovingly cradled his pleasure instrument in one palm, recalling how good it felt inside her just quarter of an hour ago, as she was washing away the last residues of the gel and shampoo from Peter's body.

He opened his eyes and moaned, staring at his evident arousal. Peter was now determined to wipe off that satisfied grin from Olivia's face as he slowly placed his hands around her waist and wordlessly turned her against the bathroom wall. Her nipples were pressed into the cold tiles and Olivia whimpered in pleasure, feeling her cheeks grow hot.

Gone was the teasing expression she'd grown so used to over the year. Gone was the laughter in Peter's eyes. His jaw clenched as he pressed his aching bulge into her thigh from behind. Olivia half turned around, taking in every detail so that she could relive this moment later on in her mind, drawing in a shuddering breath.

Peter reached out his hand and stroked the hollow at the base of her throat. His eyes met hers and he ran his fingertips lightly between her breasts, trailing further down to her navel. His touch was so soft it barely registered, so intense it left shivers in its wake.

-You're stunning- he said.

Olivia pressed her lips together to stop them trembling.

-Thank you- she whispered in reply. Her forehead was level with his jaw and she had to tip her chin to meet his gaze. Peter clasped her face in his hands next, brushing his thumbs over her cheeks. He dipped his head and pressed his lips to her ear, feeling Olivia tense below his touch.

-Relax.

She sighed at the calm assurance in his tone. He encircled her in the strength of his arms, holding her close, his fingers flexing against her spine.

Peter's mouth moved over her throat, dropping lingering kisses here and there.

Then cupped the back of her Olivia's head, nibbling on her lower lip. He flicked his tongue over the closed seam of her mouth. Now that Peter's arms were around her, Olivia found it wasn't all that difficult to let go of her unease. She pressed her hips to his erection to feed the desire welling inside her.

Peter made a small hum of approval. His mouth moved with hers in a kiss so slow and thorough her body loosened and melted against him. Her tongue daringly ventured inside his mouth. Peter groaned and shoved his fingers into Olivia's hair. His other hand swept down her back to curve over her rear. He pressed Olivia to him, rubbing her firmly against his erection.

Olivia tilted her head, trying to reach his throat, merely succeeding to nuzzle his stubble covered chin.

-More-he breathed the single word against her cheek and dragged her lips back to meet his.

His tongue plunged inside Olivia's willing mouth, caressing and exploring the moist depths. He slipped his hand under her heavy fall of hair, cradling the back of her neck as he slid his lips over hers. His cock pressed snugly between her thighs, a tantalizing promise of things to come.

Olivia whimpered , overwhelmed by his passion. They were so close she could feel his heart race against her back.

Peter tore his mouth from hers, breathing heavily as he gazed at her.

-You're driving me crazy.

Olivia smiled mischievously:

-I know how you feel.

Peter looked at her for one long, breath-stealing moment, and then he ran his hands over her flat belly in slow, hypnotizing circles. Olivia watched the movements, gazing downwards as if in a dream. Her skin warmed under his touch and her nipples hardened almost painfully, desperate for his attention. She saw the way his eyes had darkened with need, noticed the steely line of his jaw as he held his desire in check.

He cupped her breasts, running his palms lightly across her buds. Her mouth parted and a soft moan slipped free. He massaged her flesh with firm strokes, lifting and pushing her breasts together. The sight of his masculine hands cupping and caressing her with such care almost pushed her over the edge. He thumbed her nipples, pinching them gently until she cried out.

Peter continued his ministrations on her breast while his other hand slid down her belly. Although she knew what was coming, it didn't stop her from jolting against him when he cupped her pussy. Her back arched and she bit her lip.

-Livvy-he sighed. -You feel wonderful; so soft and smooth.

It didn't take her long to start moving against him. Peter massaged her gently, following her rhythm. He pushed his finger through her lips, sliding it up and down the length of her, spreading her moisture in agonizingly slow strokes. She knew without touching herself how wet she'd become, how wet he'd made her.

Olivia unconsciously pressed her buttocks harder against him. Peter groaned and dipped his finger inside her. She closed her eyes and let her head drop forward. Her blonde hair swept over her shoulders, draping around her in a silky curtain.

-Oh, Peter…that's...-she couldn't put into words the feelings he stirred in her – not just the touch of his hands; his presence, his strength, the knowledge he'd keep her completely safe.

Peter moved his attention to her clit, teasing and taunting the swollen bud. She jerked softly and sighed out his name.

-Look at me, Olivia-he said. His voice was husky and deep, thick with desire.

Olivia lifted her head in reaction and shoved her hair from her face, briefly meeting Peter's eyes and then leaning back on him. Her hips rocked against his hand. Her lips parted as pleasure raced through her. Olivia's nipples were thrusting out proudly. The intensity built until her belly tightened and her legs grew weak. Peter's fingers moved over her with such ease she knew it wouldn't take long.

Her breaths grew heavy as they panted from her. She could feel the bulge of his cock against her lower back. She was on the verge of begging him to put it inside her. He rubbed her moisture over and around her clit, his fingers sliding through her wetness. Sensation grew inside her until she didn't think she could take any more.

-Peter… I…-Olivia stuttered, flushed.

-Let go-Peter whispered against her ear.

That was all it took in the end, the sound of his voice coaxing her toward orgasm. Her hips bucked against his hand. She wanted to double over at the intensity. He held her firmly upright as their eyes met. She strained against his hold and let out a long, low groan through clenched teeth. It ripped through her, so powerful her legs would have buckled if he hadn't been supporting her.

He kept rubbing, extracting the final few tremors from her. She gripped his forearm and whimpered as the waves subsided. Olivia shuddered and turned around in his arms.

-That was amazing-she swept her hair back and fought to catch her breath as her eyes flickered over his face.

-God, you turn me on so much, Olivia. Simply watching you, touching you…I almost lost it when you came. Jesus… I don't know how we managed to keep our hands off of each other during these eleven months. There was so much attraction right from the start, Liv… We've always had an incredible chemistry. I can't seem to get my fill of you… I want you wrapped around me twenty four-seven…-Peter's voice broke, passing into a whimper as his dick bobbed covetously, longing to plunge into her.

Olivia basked in the warmth of his gaze, her body glowing with the pleasure he'd given her and she cried out as Peter turned her to face the wall one more time and impatiently penetrated her tight, wet womanhood.

-Oh, Peter… Ah… You're so hard…-Olivia stammered uncontrollably.

-You know that my name in Greek means: a rock-he whispered saucily into her ear.

-I didn't know that-Olivia barely replied as Peter drove himself deeper into her and she moaned loudly, overwhelmed with pleasure, without being able to stop herself.

-Does it hurt?-he inquired worriedly.

-No… Oh God Peter, don't stop…

Peter felt her clit pulsating and he paused his thrusting into her for the moment, focusing only on Olivia's love button again, rubbing it swiftly and with care, increasing the pressure on her little man in the boat until she cried out into his mouth. Then he buried himself to the hilt one more time, embedding his rod deeply and filling her in one swift motion, as Peter's palms cupped and kneaded Olivia's breasts and his mouth claimed hers.

Olivia felt like an old, seemingly forgotten volcano, now throbbing alive with desire, while all of her erogenous zones were simultaneously being covered and cherished by Peter's skillful hands, his lips and his hard member that was driving her mad with satisfaction.

Peter's cock was impaling her tight opening impossibly fast now, on its own accord; the motions of his hips were a blur, as his horny member was finding the rhythm that suited it most, driven insane with the recently awakened lust and the need to quench its thirst. She couldn't possibly hope to keep up with the maddening rhythm Peter was imposing on her, so Olivia simply stood still and trembled with satisfaction, enjoying the feeling of being thoroughly ravished.

Without being able to control his bodily movements, he growled into Olivia's hair, literally afraid of physical and emotional bond they shared because he had never deeply cared for someone the way he cared for this woman:

-Mine… You're mine…

It was so hot, unbearably hot in the bathroom as the steam from warm water and their breaths was mingling around Peter and Olivia in the air. Peter was now burrowing himself so deep inside her, hitting so many pleasure points that all Olivia could do was moan and grind her hips down on him. She discovered that she that was the way she liked it, rough and wild, just as Peter was giving it to her… Olivia had missed having sex so much and all of her inhibition dams were broken, as her body succumbed beneath the waves of desire.

He just kept ramming her harder and deeper and faster until Olivia thought she'd never be able to breathe again.

It was so savage, so primal…

Then Peter hit a magic spot and, Olivia's whole body shook as her volcano erupted; her sweet lava flowed onto Peter's hard-on, coating it completely and dripping onto the shower cabin floor.

Olivia sighed out in pleasure, but even through the haze of delight, she knew Peter wasn't done yet, her hot pool was convulsing, clamping down on him hard, trying to make him pour out inside her fiery furnace, and at last she could feel it; Olivia sensed something bursting so deep in her passion-moistened depths as Peter shuddered and convulsed in his own, longest, hottest release ever.

He continued to push her hard into the tile wall as his short strokes worked furiously to pump more and more semen into Olivia. Finally, Peter arched and cried her name out, burying himself in Olivia one last time and eventually resting his weight against her.

Blind from the pleasure, Olivia melted into the wall, feeling the cold tile against her cheek, her stomach, her breasts. The hot water was still pouring down her body, the shower stall filled with steam. Her knees were weak and she almost slid down onto the floor, but Peter pulled her back up, embracing her firmly, pressing her on his chest and repeatedly kissing her hair, muttering soothing words.

Olivia's light green gaze was unfocused, all of her muscles ached and her insides were pleasantly sore. She could barely stand, so she helplessly leaned against Peter's strong body and yawned, giving herself away completely to his tender hands, feeling him gently shampooing and carefully rinsing her hair. Then she sensed his loving fingers massage her shoulders, her breasts, her abdomen and her womanly secret, working their way down to her thighs and feet, rubbing in the vanilla scented shower gel and washing it away couple of minutes later with a steady, pleasant stream of lukewarm water. It was so easy to let Peter look after her.

-Peter…-she purred weakly, unable to move, as he turned off the water and took a huge soft green towel, wrapping them both inside it and slowly, devotedly drying the moist drops from their bodies.

-My sweetheart is going to go to sleep now-he whispered, nibbling on her earlobe and lifting her into his arms once again.

-Yes, please-Olivia mewled faintly, grateful for his strong, secure embrace as she felt him take her out of the bathroom.

They reentered her bedroom once again, and Peter gently placed his nude little fairy onto the bed, immediately busying himself with her wardrobe and her lower drawers.

-What are you doing?-Olivia inquired in a feeble whisper, struggling to keep her eyes open, trying to discern what his naked form was looking for, kneeling on her rug.

–Where do you keep your hair dryer?-Peter asked in a solemn tone of voice, but Olivia giggled, because she couldn't possibly take him seriously while he was on his all fours on her bedroom floor, with no clothes on.

-Next to my spare gun, in the bottom drawer of the left nightstand-she courtly informed him.

Peter shook his head incredulously, and as he bent down to pry it away, along with the wooden comb he found next to it, Olivia's eyes instinctively checked out his ass. _He's so hot-_she thought inwardly, fighting the urge to chuckle at herself.

-And here I was halfway hoping you were kidding. That's actually dangerous, you could blow your head off if you decide to dry your hair while you're sleepy, you know…

Not having received any kind of reply from Olivia, he turned around and smiled lovingly at her closed eyelids. _She fell asleep._ _Well, I did leave her exhausted._-Peter grinned somewhat proudly at himself, smirking, recalling how pleased Olivia was with his touch and how readily she responded to his ministrations.

He sat on the edge of Olivia's bed, and lifted her in a half seated position, leaning Olivia's head against his chest and crookedly turning on the hair dryer.

She woke up instantly and protested against the loud humming sound, but Peter simply soothed her with words:

-It'll be over in five minutes.

After quickly having dried her sleek, obedient hair, Peter turned off the hair dryer, and placed it next to the lamp on her nightstand. He dove his nostrils into Olivia's apple scented golden strands and sighed contently, beginning to comb them.

Olivia felt like a pampered little girl in his affectionate arms; she enjoyed the warmness she felt, she reveled in the attention Peter was paying to her hair and she stretched in his heat-emanating embrace confidently and contently.

-Mmm…You're like my personal heater-she whispered.

Peter kissed her tenderly and whispered back:

-I want to be your everything.

After several silent moments, he asked, playfully:

-Hey, now that I am on such a good terms with my boss, do you think she'll let me carry the gun? Or pass a basic FBI training? Maybe I'll get a pay raise and stop being a civilian consultant to the Department of Homeland Security?

-In your dreams, Bishop.

-Nah, that's OK. I'm FBI anyway.

-How so?

-Well, you know what FBI stands for: Female Body Inspector.

Olivia gently slapped his cheek and Peter swiftly corrected himself, flattering her:

-Hang on, we'll invent a new title: OBI- Olivia's Body Inspector. I sure hope that wasn't what "Obi" stood for in Star Wars…-Peter rambled on, since he would always talk too much when was nervous or overtly excited about something, but he felt Olivia relax yet again in his arms and he knew she was slowly falling into a tired slumber.

Peter carefully turned off the lamps on both sides of the bed, and snuck next to Olivia under the covers. She was so lovely when she was drowsy, and Peter stared at her wide eyed, pulling slightly apart, propping himself on his elbows to look at her face.

Olivia moaned in protest, snuggling closer to him, needing to be near his heat, and she was just getting ready to delve into a dream world with the man she cared about so much right next to her, when she heard his husky, deep voice whispering into her ear:

Ich weiß nicht, was soll es bedeuten,

Daß ich so traurig bin,

Ein Märchen aus uralten Zeiten,

Das kommt mir nicht aus dem Sinn.

Die Luft ist kühl und es dunkelt,

Und ruhig fließt der Rhein;

Der Gipfel des Berges funkelt,

Im Abendsonnenschein.

Die schönste Jungfrau sitzet

Dort oben wunderbar,

Ihr gold'nes Geschmeide blitzet,

Sie kämmt ihr goldenes Haar,

Sie kämmt es mit goldenem Kamme,

Und singt ein Lied dabei;

Das hat eine wundersame,

Gewalt'ge Melodei.

Den Schiffer im kleinen Schiffe,

Ergreift es mit wildem Weh;

Er schaut nicht die Felsenriffe,

Er schaut nur hinauf in die Höh'.

Ich glaube, die Wellen verschlingen

Am Ende Schiffer und Kahn,

Und das hat mit ihrem Singen,

Die Loreley Getan.

-Is it "Lorelei"?-Olivia smiled knowingly. –It sounds vaguely familiar, but… I don't understand everything. My German is not that good. Do you actually know it by heart?

-Yeah-Peter grinned proudly. –Don't tell me Lucas never recited this one to you. It's so Olivia-ish.

-Well, in fact, he didn't-Olivia couldn't help but giggle at Peter's self-satisfied facial expression after she had said that.

-The guy's crazy. He's actually German and he missed an opportunity to woo Special Agent Olivia Dunham with this poem? What a waste of time.

-Your wooing isn't going exactly the way you've planned it either, you know?

-And why is that, sweetheart?

-Because I didn't understand the half of the words you were saying.

-No sweat. Let me recite it in English for you.

-You know it by heart in English too? I didn't take you for such a romantic-Olivia sniggered.

-What can I say, Dunham? Get to know me a bit. Every man becomes a romantic and drops the sarcastic façade when he meets the right woman.-Peter retorted playfully as he resumed his deliverance yet again:

I cannot determine the meaning

Of sorrow that fills my breast:

A fable of old, through it streaming,

Allows my mind no rest.

The air is cool in the gloaming

And gently flows the Rhine.

The crest of the mountain is gleaming

In fading rays of sunshine.

The loveliest maiden is sitting

Up there, so wondrously fair;

Her golden jewelry is glist'ning;

She combs her golden hair.

She combs with a gilded comb, preening,

And sings a song, passing time.

It has a most wondrous, appealing

And pow'rful melodic rhyme.

The boatman aboard his small skiff, -

Enraptured with a wild ache,

Has no eye for the jagged cliff, -

His thoughts on the heights fear forsake.

I think that the waves will devour

Both boat and man, by and by,

And that, with her dulcet-voiced power

Was done by the Lorelei.

-Olivia… -he sighed into her hair after having finished. -I feel very protective of you… You woke that up in me. I swear I had no idea I still had it. You are my weakness and my strength. My Lorelei.

-Go to sleep, Peter-he heard her drowsy, yet somehow still bossy voice growl somewhere beneath his chin. Olivia was already accommodated comfortably on Peter's chest and she was actually trying to doze off, but to no avail.

Peter placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and chuckled at her irritation, falling silent, letting Olivia rest.

He, however, alertly listened to the voices in the night, standing guard, clutching his precious woman, not being able to fall asleep himself for almost an hour or so, hardly believing the luck he was experiencing right now.

Then the rhythm of Olivia's soft breathing lulled Peter to slumber as well and he couldn't resist her mermaid call any longer…

Their nude bodies lay intertwined on her bed at peace, now calm and fully satiated, dreaming away about better tomorrow in Olivia's chamber of secrets.


	25. Morning Glory

**Hi guys! Chapter 25-Morning Glory is here for you. **

**I know I told you this was going to be the last chapter, but thanks to lisa92gene's ideas, for which I am very grateful, I have decided to write one more… So you are actually looking at the penultimate chapter of this monstrous fiction and the last one will be 26, which I'll try to publish ASAP.**

**I have placed an entire story in Microsoft Word out of curiosity, and it turns out that it currently has exactly 430 pages! Yikes! It's like a huge book. :(**

**Here is another cute Polivia fluff video recommendation… You should definitely check it out if you haven't seen it yet. Type "Peter and Olivia just the way you are" on You Tube, and click on the first song that appears… The video was uploaded by darkntwisty05!**

**I am so sad that Fringe has ended… :( Now the only thing that remains is to start rewatching the show and to console ourselves with fanfics. I'll miss John, Anna and Josh a lot… I wonder where they'll act next. There are some vague and unconfirmed rumors Josh might appear as a guest star on Kevin Williamson's "The Following" in the not so very distant future, but nothing so far about Anna and John… :(**

**The end of Fringe was epic in a good way, maybe a bit illogical but very emotion packed. Glad we got our happy scene in the park, and I am very glad no one died. I was really afraid for Walter. :(**

**Happy reading! **

**PETER'S** eyelids flew open, bothered by the first lonely ray of sunlight and he looked blearily and disorientedly around the unknown room. At first he had no idea where he was and he frowned in confusion, but then the last night's pleasurable occurrences hit him square in the head, jogging his memory and he grinned like an idiot.

Holding his breath, he warily glanced towards the right side of the bed, the one that was nearer to the window and sighed in relief finding Olivia's dormant figure inches from him. Her pale body was sparkling in the morning sun, and her hands were placed in such a way that she resembled a white angel trapped and entangled in bed sheets. For one fleeting, terrifying moment, Peter was actually afraid she was going to fly away like an apparition, as a trick that his mind played on him while none of it was actually real.

Then Olivia lightly stirred and silently moaned in a dream that she was having and that little sound she produced warmed his heart, reassuring him she was really there.

His heart jumped violently in his ribcage, overjoyed, and the first thing his hands wanted to do was to grab her, to recklessly pull her in a close embrace, to squeeze her hard, to rock her left and right in his arms and tickle her everywhere in a jubilant, ecstatic victory dance. He felt like a mere boy in primary school who would love to harass the girl he likes and pull her ponytail.

But Peter knew better than to try something like that so early in the morning, especially now when Olivia was sweetly slumbering next to him. He was certain that the cute napping white kitten would transform into an irritated fierce lioness in a jiffy.

_It's probably better not to touch her at all while she's sleeping. She might freak out semi-consciously and attack whoever touched her, me, in this case_-Peter grinned imagining Olivia disorientedly jumping out of the bed and instinctively grabbing a spare gun from the bottom drawer.

He lifted his gaze to look at the clock on the wall. It was half past seven in the morning. His stomach rumbled unpleasantly and he vaguely recalled Olivia mentioning that she was starving last night.

_Breakfast, Peter. The most important meal of the day_-his father's voice resonated in Peter's head and he chuckled inwardly.

_Well what do you know… Walter was actually right about the whole energy replenishing business._

His eyes lovingly fell upon Olivia yet again, as if drawn by an unknown force and he grinned at the fact that she was still in a profound slumber.

_She's normally up at six o'clock, as far as I know, and look at my sweetheart this morning. Half past seven and Olivia hadn't even stirred. It's no wonder, after the tiresome events from the last night. Thank God apparently there isn't a new case._

Peter's cheeks actually blushed as he was recalling everything what had transpired between them, the places where Olivia had touched and cherished him, the things he did to her, the rough and possessive way in which he claimed her in the shower cubicle.

_Looking back at what happened, I feel like I was an actor in a porn movie. _

He stared down at his now finally sleeping, sated member, grinning self-satisfactorily and sighing in relief after having noticed that for the first time in almost a year he didn't get an inevitable morning wood as a wake-up present.

_Take that!_

An idea about a breakfast surprise appeared in his mind and he cautiously moved about the huge double bed, careful not to wake Olivia up.

_I could go and take a sneak peak… See what's there in the kitchen… I dunno what she would like for breakfast… Waffles are always an option… I can also make pancakes pretty good… I learnt that much from watching Walter making our morning meals… Though, I should probably check if I have all the ingredients._

Peter decided to let Olivia sleep for a while longer, hoping that he was going to be able to quickly make breakfast in silence. He wanted to be right next to Olivia when she opened her eyes, or, even better, wake her up himself with an unexpected morning meal. Not being there when your better half wakes up after the first night you had spent together was a no-no in every girl's dating book.

Peter cautiously got up, thankful that the bed hadn't creaked, and then he softly padded on Olivia's rug, rummaging around for his briefs, pants and his shirt. He found his socks and shoes by the door and then he carefully left Olivia's room stark naked, with all of his clothes in his arms.

Peter felt incredibly sleepy, since he actually dozed off much later than Olivia. That was why he first paid a visit to the bathroom and washed his face with cold water, yawning hard in process. He quickly put on his clothes and his shoes, and went to the living room to find his jacket. It was on the sofa, next to the bunch of Disney cartoons. An almost empty bottle and a glass of wine lay on the table and Peter took them to the kitchen, determined to be the one who would wash the dishes later, after they both ate.

_Now… For the ingredients… If I remember correctly… For the waffles, I would need… Eggs, flour, some milk, oil… Sugar, salt… Um… And… Baking powder and vanilla extract… I like mine with chocolate topping but I'm not sure if they'll have some in the house… I know they have a waffle iron, I'd seen it before in the kitchen when I was making dinner with Rach… As far as the pancakes are concerned… I need basically the same ingredients, minus the waffle iron_-he chuckled at himself. _Well, those and some butter. I could make both blueberry and raspberry pancakes, so Olivia can choose whichever she likes best… So I'm gonna need some marmalade and fresh fruit… Of course, sour cream and some honey… They won't be any good without it… Other stuff would simply not do…_-Peter paused to think and then he laughed out loud realizing how much he sounded like Walter. And how much in love he was. He wanted everything to turn out perfect for their first morning together. First normal morning in their lives, after so much angst, so many pattern related cases and life threatening situations. Peter knew they both deserved this and he desperately hoped there weren't going to be any new cases just today.

After having inspected the fridge thoroughly, Peter found out he needed to buy baking powder, vanilla extract, chocolate topping, sour cream, and fruit.

It was twenty to eight and he hurriedly stormed out the apartment, recalling there was a supermarket just couple of blocks away. Rach and he bought food and drinks there for Ella's birthday party.

He absentmindedly placed his hands in his jacket pockets. The morning was incredibly chilly. As he felt the tiny, firm metallic body of his cell phone, Peter swore, remembering he left it on "Silent" last night.

_Shit. What if Broyles called? I'm as good as dead in that case._

Then he recalled Olivia never left her cell on silent, and that it was on her nightstand.

_Whew. Broyles would have called her first. Since he didn't… Awesome._

However, upon checking his mobile, Peter found out he had one missed call and two unread messages from Rachel.

The first one said:

"How's it going? I am dying to find out! Write me ASAP!" Rachel wrote that one around eleven p.m.

Peter's cheeks reddened and he smirked with satisfaction as he remembered what Olivia and he were doing around that time.

Another message was sent around midnight:

"Okay Casanova… I can imagine how it is going. ;) We're fine here… I expect a detailed report tomorrow! Call me when u read this!"

Peter pressed the "Call" button, albeit a bit reluctantly, and Rachel replied almost immediately in an excited voice.

-And?

-Where are you?

-I'm in a bathroom. Walter and Ella are still asleep-she whispered. –Don't worry, they won't hear a thing. And?-she reiterated impatiently. –Just don't tell me she said no and you spent the rest of the night in a bar downing shots.

Peter cleared his throat.

-Oh my God! She said yes!-Rachel let out a screaming whisper and Peter briefly amazedly wondered how she did it. She sounded ridiculously thrilled, overjoyed even, but, at the same time, the sound she was making was unbelievably quiet.

_I guess she has a lot of experience in this kind of conversations._

-Aww… Pete. I am so happy for you two. You can't imagine how happy I am. Now I am going to be a bad girl and tell you the three words man hate most: "I told you so". I knew it! I knew you should have made your move and I am incredibly glad you did! So how was it?

-You are most certainly not getting that kind of detailed report-Peter was obdurate.

-You don't wanna talk, huh?-she laughed crookedly. -No matter… I'll pry it out myself from Olivia…

Peter sincerely hoped Olivia wasn't going to share with her sister all of the particulars of those intimate moments they spent. Luckily, Rachel changed the subject.

-Anyway. Listen, Astrid called this morning.

-She did? What did she say?

-Well, she said she came back from a little family trip she and her father went on, and she asked me when I was heading home, so she could come and continue to Waltersit. I told Astrid I was going to call her back as soon as heard from you.

-Olivia is still asleep, so…

-You left her exhausted, didn't you?-Rachel smirked, and Peter went on, deciding not to pay attention to her saucy commentaries:

-And I am at the supermarket…

-Breakfast in bed plans? My sister is a lucky girl.

Peter coughed.

-Okay, okay, we know when we aren't wanted… Let me strike a deal with you. Ella and I will let you have your breakfast in bed, and… The joyful things that precede and follow it… If you make lunch today. We'll come home around two in the afternoon. And I expect a nice surprise. You owe me that much, seeing how supportive I was about you two hooking up right from the start.

-Deal-Peter swiftly and simply replied, relieved Rachel hadn't opted for delving deeper into his and Olivia's intimacy. _If Rachel is behaving like this, I can't imagine how enthusiastic Walter is going to be when he finds out._ –What would you like to eat?

-Surprise us.

-OK-he laughed. –So I'll see you in a couple of hours.

-See you, loverboy-Rachel teased him good-naturedly and he chuckled into his cellphone.

After having glanced on his wristwatch, Peter discovered it was almost eight o'clock in the morning. He swiftly entered into the supermarket, and started moving hurriedly between the aisles, looking for the stuff he needed.

Peter found everything pretty fast; then it occurred to him he should probably buy some juice as well, and something he would be making for lunch. He paused for a moment, thinking hard. Eventually, he opted for keeping it safe and easy, and he decided to make some mashed potatoes with beefsteak and salad on the side… Peter wasn't sure what either Ella or Rachel liked to eat, not to mention Olivia, but he was certain people generally liked meat, potatoes and salad, so he knew he wasn't going to blow it. And seeing he had already bought raspberries, he thought of making the raspberry pie for dessert. It usually had around eight servings so all of them could get a second helping if they wanted to. _And the ingredients are already in the house, so… why not?_-Peter concluded, proud of himself for having shoved all of the necessary stuff in the trolley in under five minutes.

He ran up to the counter, but there was a long line and Peter bit his upper lip, afraid if he was going to make it.

As he was waiting for his turn, the images of last night's events floated through his mind and Peter smiled happily, staring vaguely into an empty space, looking like a lovestruck fool.

_How sweet and reluctant Olivia was when I brought her closer for the first kiss. The way her brain and her body wanted to pull apart but her lips remained on mine. _

Peter sighed.

_So long. I had been waiting for so long. So much time had passed. And I… I was consumed by desperation because of it all. And then it finally happened… Just when I thought she would never accept me. I can't believe Olivia said "yes". Now I half expect to wake up in my own bed in a shabby hotel room, next to naked Walter reciting ingredients of various beverages into my ear, realizing it had all been just a dream._

His radiant smile was becoming wider and wider by the second as some of the words Olivia had said to him last night came into focus…

_I love your voice. It's so deep, and soothing… With so many different tones just in one sentence that it's like your own melody, a musical signature that's solely yours. It's amazing._

_**Who would have thought my bossy sweetheart had it in her?**_

Peter tenderly remembered how intently and carefully Olivia had listened to him as he was telling her about his holiday in Greece. About the gift which had belonged to Elizabeth and that Peter had deliberately passed on to her as a symbol of what he felt for Olivia and how much she meant to him.

He briefly closed his eyes, sadly recalling seeing the cute, serious, blue eyed girl on Olivia's family photo next.

_She didn't want to talk too much about it. Probably because of the enormous gap between the child she was and the woman she is now, the fissure which frightens her, makes her feel uneasy. Perhaps she'll open up more to me in time._

Then, all of a sudden, images of nude Olivia's body invaded his thoughts, the way her tiny forefinger was inviting him to come closer, the way her legs were wrapped around him…

It seemed to Peter that if God existed, he surely must have opened the door of heaven just for him last night, the door he had been knocking on for so long, until he desisted and slid down them, tired of trying.

In the least expected moment, it had happened. Someone had given him his undeserved prize. Peter wasn't about to ruin the beautiful opportunity that had been presented to him for the first time in many years.

An impatient coughing and throat clearing suddenly reverberated somewhere from behind him and Peter saw an old lady, who was pointing out to him that it was his turn.

-Sorry about that-he smiled widely.

-Hrpmh-Peter could have sworn she went on muttering about today's young people with their heads in the clouds but sincerely, he didn't mind. Nothing could dampen his spirit on that particular morning.

-That would be forty nine dollars and twelve cents-a shy girl behind the counter whispered to him, eying him appreciatively and Peter gave her a kind, wolfish grin, placing a fifty dollar bill into her hand.

-Keep the change.

-Thank you-she stuttered a little and blushed slightly under his light blue gaze. Peter nodded to her amicably, wondering if he would ever stop having that effect on girls, and ran out from the supermarket.

His gaze lingered on a single daisy which was shyly raising her golden face and white crown from the yellowish grass in front of Olivia's building. Peter plucked it without second thought, smiling widely.

Realizing he was seriously running out of time, Peter entered through the already opened building front door, after being sized up suspiciously by the caretaker and ran up the stairs to the Olivia's apartment door.

His hand reached for the handle but seconds later it fell limply on his sides as Peter dropped the bags he was holding and slapped himself on the forehead.

_The key. I don't have the key. It hadn't even occurred to me… I was in a hurry. I could have taken it from Olivia's trench coat pocket but… I didn't remember._

Peter's first thought was to ring the bell. He pressed his lips tight together.

_But if I do that, Olivia will open the door. And I won't be able to surprise her._

He sighed deeply, disappointedly.

Then a crazy idea occurred to him and he started rummaging through his pants and his jacket pockets. A wide smirk appeared on Peter Bishop's face when he found what he was looking for.

He carefully pulled out a large paperclip out of his jacket. Then his nimble fingers unfolded it into an "S" shape, straightened it out at the smallest end and fashioned the larger end into a comfortable grip.

Then Peter knelt on the rug in front of Olivia's door, praying none of the neighbors would pass by precisely at that moment and see him picking the lock.

He placed the shape-altered paper clip in the smallest end of the lock, stroking the top lightly, in order to keep some of the pins in the correct position. He felt right to the back and after couple of tries, when Peter found out he couldn't go back anymore, he slowly started to turn the paper clip in an opposite direction. A faint metallic clicking sound was heard and the door opened.

_Whew._

He re-entered Olivia's place as quietly as possible and headed back for the kitchen, where he placed everything that he had bought in the refrigerator. It was already quarter past eight and Peter was decided to make breakfast until half past eight at the very least.

Firstly, he started with the obvious and the easiest task, so he poured the apple juice into the two glasses he found in the kitchen cupboard.

He grabbed a large bowl, mixing flour, salt, baking powder and sugar; he placed milk, butter and vanilla extract together into another bowl and stirred them in. Then Peter preheated the waffle iron at the desired temperature and placed the batter inside carefully with the ladle. When the waffles became crispy and golden, Peter placed them on a plate aside and covered them in a chocolate topping and some sour cream.

_Now for the pancakes. The batter is basically the same_-Peter thought, wiping a few drops of sweat from his forehead. _It's getting hot in the kitchen._

He took a yet another two clean bowls and poured the flour, salt, sugar, and baking powder inside. Then Peter made a small well in the center and poured in eggs, milk some butter, and fresh raspberries in one, fresh blueberries in another bowl, stirring everything in carefully afterwards.

He preheated the frying pan with a thin layer of vegetable oil inside and grinned proudly at himself, after having realized he actually knew how to flip pancakes, since that was one of the few things Walter had taught him to do when he was little. Peter made eight pancakes in total, four from the first bowl and four from the second one, and then he spread a thin layer of honey on top of them, coating them in sour cream for a glorious finish.

_There._

Peter took a step back to admire his cooking skill.

_Even Walter couldn't say no to this, and he has such a refined taste in food._

It was quarter to nine and Peter was disappointed with how long it took him to make everything. He cautiously tiptoed towards the door of Olivia's bedroom and peeked inside, finding her in the exact same position as he had left her an hour ago.

_Thank God. She's still asleep. _

But the door creaked slightly as Peter's shoe accidentally got caught in the doorframe and Olivia stirred restlessly in her bed, almost completely discarding the sheets, which now covered only her stomach.

Her long sexy, curvaceous toned legs that seemed to go on for miles extended in front of Peter's gaze and his eyes followed them hungrily. They looked so breathtaking, sensuous, delicious… So alluring.

_Jesus, her legs turn me on so much. I can't keep myself away from them. I'd sell my soul to the devil for Olivia's legs. If he existed, of course._

Peter approached her lustfully and knelt beside Olivia's bed. He stared at her sleeping, peaceful face, the face of a little girl, rid of all earthly burdens.

He cherished her amazing, perfect, smooth calves, peppering them with light kisses, mindful of his stubble, trying his best not to scratch Olivia with it.

He exhaled noisily, basking in the glory of her presence, and, not being able to control himself anymore, Peter slightly parted her legs and began to kiss her soft skin.

Olivia reacted to his mouth with a silent moan, murmuring his name while still half-asleep, barely aware of what was happening, but recognizing his touch and starting to feel the pleasure of it all. That turned Peter on immeasurably.

As his hands roamed all over her thighs and knees, his lips surged upwards towards Olivia's sweet valley, kissing, licking in the creases where it met her leg, not ignoring one inch of her body. He relished the feeling of her squirming beneath him, knowing her pleasure was mounting.

Peter looked up to see Olivia's eyes now wide open, as her head was rolling back and forth on the pillow. He loved those little shudders she gave while he was kissing her between her thighs. First it was the right inner thigh going down Olivia's leg to kiss her toes, and then up the other side. Peter thought it was an involuntary action on Olivia's part that her legs opened for him to venture further towards the goal that he so blindly, lustily sought.

He still kept getting tremors himself to smell of her very own essence, that heady perfume that came from between Olivia's thighs and he impotently buried his nose into the lower part of her golden curls, giving himself away to Olivia's scent.

Gently, Peter moved his hands to her lips and unfolded his prize. Her pearl glistened with her wetness and she was pink and swollen with excitement.

-Olivia-he stuttered, entranced, feeling nothing but her softness, her smoothness. He first ran his tongue all around her nub before homing straight on to it, taking it in his mouth. Olivia's hands went to his hair and her hips rose. While Peter sucked and nibbled on her clit, he simultaneously gently slid two fingers into her pussy, shortly after successfully finding and massaging her G-spot. As his digits were moving, giving her more excitement within, Olivia cried out softly and went into some sort of spasm whilst Peter's fingers were playing a symphony inside her.

Having felt him delve so deep, Olivia almost sat straight up, cringing and sighed with abandon, clutching his head between her fingers.

Peter's hand suddenly became very wet and he felt her body begin to tremble. He knew Olivia was close to her release.

Olivia's thighs came together like a clamp to imprison Peter's hand, his head being trapped at the same time as she began to buck her hips up and down, either to get him to stop or to get him to stay. Her words were unintelligible. Peter hadn't really known the strength Olivia had in her legs while she held him trapped and thrashed about as she came hard.

It took quite some effort on Peter's part to spread Olivia's legs again, to be able to extricate his fingers that were now covered in her juices; to put his mouth down there, to take and drink from this well of succulent juices that were seeping out of Olivia's body with her coming.

It was a sweet nectar to him and he took it, drinking and savoring the very essence of her body; Peter sucked noisily till all what was to come came to an end, but nonetheless he kept on licking Olivia till she was clean of her orgasmic experience.

When Olivia stopped shaking, he pulled back and looked up at her. She seemed like an angel, with her hair spread out on his pillow, and her face glowed. Olivia was now lying there like a limp doll, slightly panting, staring at him incredulously, not comprehending yet how he could cause such an uproar inside her, but still able to pull on Peter's ears as if to say that enough was enough.

Peter took a hint and moved back up over her body. Olivia hugged him with a satisfied, loving sigh, actually kissing him fully on the lips. The fact that they were still wet from her own juices didn't seem to matter one iota to her.

-Hey, sweetie-Peter murmured tenderly, caressing her flushed cheeks with one hand, and her soft hair with another.

-Hey yourself-Olivia whispered back, still having some difficulty breathing.

-Good morning, sleeping beauty-Peter teased her next, placing her head below his chin and wrapping his arms contently around her perfect nude body. –Was it you who made the sun come up on this glorious day?

-Peter, that is so cheesy-she protested, shaking her head but smiling at the same time.

-I know-he beamed at her. –I just couldn't help it. It sounded so right and appropriate to say in this situation.

-Gosh, what time is it?-Olivia straightened up in bed abruptly, and worriedly glanced at her cell phone.

-Don't worry, there isn't a new case. At least not yet. Broyles hasn't called either of us. Oh, and, by the way, it's around nine a.m.

-What?-she stared dumbly at him without comprehending. –That's impossible. I was positive it was around seven in the morning or so. I don't recall when was the last time I…

-No such luck, honey. Guess what: you've just lost two hours of stressful morning to a quality sleep. What a horrible occurrence.

Olivia thwacked him lightly on the chest and relaxed but she tensed again mere second later and squirmed in his arms, trying to wriggle out of Peter's embrace and to get up.

-Peter, we…

-What is it, sweetheart? Calm down-he kissed her again in order to soothe her.

-We have to get up now because… Ella and Rachel… They might come back any second and…

-Shh-he placed a forefinger on her plump lips. –I've spoken to Rachel an hour ago. She and Ella are coming over around two in the afternoon. So we have five more hours just for ourselves, Miss Dunham-he winked at Olivia saucily.

-You spoke to her an hour ago? When did you wake up?-Olivia sized him up inquisitively, surprised that he was fully dressed.

-Around half past seven.

-Well that's a first one-Olivia smiled.

-It most certainly is.

-But Peter… You fell asleep much later than me. You probably haven't slept more than five hours.

-What can I say? I abruptly became an early bird-he chuckled. –It's just that… My eyes didn't wanna stay shut anymore. They needed to open and to look at you-Peter pulled her closer for a long, sweet kiss and Olivia responded tenderly, gently suckling on his tongue.

-And then you stirred in bed… Your sheets flew off-Peter blushed. –The rest is history. I felt the need to give you a nice wake-up call.

-I could get used to this-Olivia murmured into his ear and Peter couldn't suppress his victorious, radiant grin.

-Well, you've gotta admit it, it certainly beats the Broyles's phone call-he replied with an impish twinkle in his eyes.

-It does-Olivia agreed quietly and tussled his hair.

That loving look she gave him completely knocked Peter of his rocker. His heart pounded and he bit his lips before a gentle, spontaneous "I love you" could escape from them. He repeated those three words in his mind, however, closing his eyes and sighing into her hair.

_Now is not the time. I can't tell her that I love her on the first day of our relationship. Olivia wouldn't think I'm sincere enough. Heck, she herself said she was still getting used to my new romantic persona. I don't wanna scare her off._

He went on in a teasing tone of voice:

_**-**_I'll make you a deal, Special Agent Olivia Dunham. If you let me spend every night in your room from now on, I'll get you used to this and much more.

-Oh?-her eyebrow shot up inquisitively.

_He is simply unrecognizable. So romantic, sweet, tender, sincere… What happened to the devil-may-care cynic? Did I… Did I really have such influence on him without even being aware of it?_

Olivia's curious green eyes peeked into Peter's face. He looked completely smitten with her and she gave him a small hesitant smile.

Then both of their stomachs rumbled in unison and Peter beamed.

-You hungry?-he inquired puckishly.

-I'm starving-Olivia complained in a childish voice, pouting her lips.

-No sweat, my pet. Like I told you last night, we complement each other. Remember that?-he rubbed his stubble against her cheek and Olivia protested weakly, nodding in response.

-So you don't have to worry about a thing! I'm a fantastic cook. You no longer have to trouble that pretty little head about food preparation. I'll do it all for you.

He got up swiftly from the bed and Olivia groaned in a complaint since she was torn out from his warm embrace.

Peter kissed her forehead and said "Be back in a second", as he stormed out of Olivia's bedroom.

He indeed returned in less than a minute, carrying a huge tray laden with food. There were two big plates, one filled with pancakes and another one with waffles, two glasses full of juice and chocolate topping and sour cream rested next to them.

He placed the tray on the right nightstand and smugly announced, bowing to her:

-Ta-dah!

Olivia stared at him, astonished, her mouth wide open in surprise and then she giggled like a schoolgirl.

-Peter, what is that?

-Why, don't you recognize it? It's called breakfast, milady. You should try it once in a while, it's fun. Here, let me introduce you. Breakfast, Olivia. Olivia, breakfast.

-I do take breakfast occasionally. I like cornflakes-she said defensively, still not being able to process what was going on. –But this is simply too much, Peter…

-Nonsense, it's the most important meal of the day. Also, you didn't sup well last night and that was partially my fault so-Peter motioned towards the fresh, warm food. –I thought I'd make it up to you with a rich breakfast full of calories and fattening carbohydrates. And cornflakes are made of pencil sharpeners anyway.

-Ugh-she shuddered at the suggestive cornflake thought. –How did you make all this? Where did you get the ingredients? When did you have time to prepare both waffles and pancakes?

-I'll quote Walter on this one, sweetheart: You're like a question machine. Relax, Liv. Just… Enjoy the moment-he sweetly caressed her soft lips with his own, gently probing her mouth with his tongue. She returned his passion and welcomed him into her arms, filled with gentle overwhelming awe.

When they pulled apart, her breathing pace was somewhat increased but Olivia still stubbornly insisted on receiving more details:

-So did you go to the supermarket then?

Peter smiled seeing that he would eventually have to give her some, if not all answers. He felt like he was in an interrogation room.

-Yeah. So… I woke up before you. Decided to make breakfast for my girlfriend. Went early morning grocery shopping, bought some stuff for lunch too...

-Really? You did all that?-her eyes sparkled as she was slowly taking this new Peter Bishop in.

-Sure. Then… I ran into a small trouble at your front door but nothing I couldn't handle-Peter lowered his head sheepishly.

-Peter…-Olivia's tone of voice was full of warning. –Don't tell me you picked my front door lock.

-Okay. I won't tell you-Peter agreed.

They both laughed loudly and uncontrollably at the same time. Olivia even had to wipe a tiny tear from the corner of her eye.

-You amaze me-she said and his entire face lit up after having heard that simple recognition coming from Olivia. –How _did_ you make the breakfast? How did you find the waffle iron? I myself don't know where it is half of the time and I actually live here, unlike you.

-Let's just say… I know my way around your kitchen.

-Yeah, obviously. Since that night you made the omelet with Rachel.

Peter rapidly placed a soothing kiss on her plump lips.

-My god woman, you are jealous.

Olivia frowned for a second, wrinkling her forehead but Peter didn't give her a chance to ponder on those torturing thoughts of the past.

-So… What'll it be? Waffles with chocolate topping and sour cream, blueberry pancakes with honey and sour cream, raspberry pancakes with honey and sour cream…

-Can I have some orange juice?-Olivia asked teasingly in a spoiled child's voice.

-Absolutely not-Peter didn't understand the joke at first and he went rambling on. –There is none. I bought apple juice. No oranges for me for at least a month. Or anything that has a similar taste for that matter. For month… Or longer, on the second thought. Oh-he finally comprehended Olivia was kidding and he jovially shook her petite body. –You got me there, princess.

-Raspberry pancakes, please.

-Right away, Ma'am-Peter bowed once again and took a fork and a knife, sitting on the edge of the bed now. He cut one raspberry pancake with honey and sour cream into small pieces and neared the fork to her mouth.

-Now open up… Be a good girl.

-Peter, I'm not a child…-Olivia complained but she opened her mouth nonetheless, swallowing the piece of the pancake.

-Please let me spoil you Olivia… Let me indulge you… God knows you deserve it… There. Is it any good?-Peter inquired, eager to hear what she thought.

-It tastes great-she replied, smiling. –I didn't know you can cook.

-Another bite for my girl.-he approached her mouth with a fork once again.

-Peter… I can eat by myself-her voice was slightly irritated.

-Okay-he chuckled. –I'll let the lioness feed, then.

Peter casted several amusing looks at her, seeing how she quickly ate her first pancake and then went for the second helping. _She's famished._

-I love the blueberry one too, just for the record-Olivia spoke with her mouth full of food and his heart did a somersault at that adorable scene and at how cute and relaxed she was in his company. He immeasurably enjoyed Olivia's presence.

Peter squeezed some more chocolate topping on his waffle. It tasted good and he almost swallowed an entire waffle in one bite, but then opted against it and cut it in half, recalling he was with Olivia. He didn't wanna gross her out.

_Maybe mine are not as good as Walter's but they are most certainly edible._ _Who knows what he puts in them. I hope LSD is not a secret ingredient._

He shook off his thoughts noticing Olivia was watching him eat as well with a tender smile.

-You have chocolate stains around your mouth.

-Yeah, that happens often to me. When you visited me at hospital and brought me the Four Cheese Damiano's Pizza, I got cheese stains all over my face. I'm a sloppy eater, what can I say. I enjoy fine food way too much.

Her replying affectionate grin warmed Peter's heart, and he leaned towards her with a piece of waffle in his mouth.

-Wanna try some of my waffle?-he glared at her seductively, and tentatively placed the tip of the waffle on Olivia's lips. She parted them willingly, going with the flow, tilting her head to the side and Peter gently popped the chocolate-coated cake into her mouth. The flavor of the waffle mingled with the taste of his lips and his tongue as they both chewed on it simultaneously, kissing in the process.

-Mmm-Olivia whispered after having swallowed it. –It's amazing.

-And you gotta to admit that it tastes even better when you get to eat it mouth-to-mouth-bird style-Peter beamed at her adoringly and Olivia got lost in his smile.

He was so incredibly flirty, emanating constant sex appeal, that it was contagious… Apart from his stunning good looks and magnetically attractive personality, Peter was unbelievably charismatic; Olivia had to hand it to him.

_He encompasses it all. Intelligence, old-school charm, great sense of humor… That bad boy aura that most women find extremely appealing and that I can't resist either._

And the way Peter was watchfully and adoringly looking at her, without blinking, without removing his gaze from her face, not even for a second, following her every move, as if she were the only person in an entire planet… Olivia couldn't believe her happiness. She felt so desirable with Peter, like she hadn't for a long, long time.

-I am so lucky right now, being with the most beautiful woman in the world-he comfortably nested his head between Olivia's bare breasts, planting a kiss on them beforehand.

-Flatterer. _He really has a silver tongue._

-Am not. Tis a truth, milady. I thought that since the first moment I saw you, Olivia. Since you went all bossy and formal on me: "Peter Bishop? Olivia Dunham".

-Well what would you have me say? It was the first time we were even speaking to each other-Olivia observed the situation from the rational point of view.

-And my mind went blank for a split second, you know? I actually sized you up thinking how lucky I was to have such a beauty approach me, but then came the magical words: "I'm with the FBI".

-Yeah-a small smile appeared on Olivia's lips. I could definitely see the change in your demeanor when I said that. You somehow seemed more guarded, more… Wary, I don't know-Olivia's eyes were staring pensively somewhere behind his shoulder as she was trying to recall the precise moment of their meeting.

-How strange, don't you think? Now why would a criminal and a con-man be wary in the presence of a federal agent, sweetheart? Gee, I can't really think of a reason, can you?

Olivia slapped him mischievously for his cheekiness. Peter retaliated by tickling her and her stern expression changed into a chuckling one as she was trying to push him away in earnest.

-I'm with the FBI… I'm with the FBI…-he did a perfect mocking imitation of Olivia's leveled, robotic, businesslike tone of voice, and pausing between sentences while he was peppering her face and her neck with kisses. -Not so tough now, are you, honey? Now you're at my mercy.

Olivia shook her head at his playfulness, amused by Peter's childish behavior but she didn't resist his embrace.

Peter paused, savoring the moment, drinking in her beautiful features and she looked up at him with a question in her eyes. He seemed so stunned and bewildered.

-Livia. I'm so happy. I'm so happy-he reiterated. -Here, with you, right now. I have never felt happier during the last two decades of my life. I gotta talk to Walter about me and him getting down to business and inventing a time-stopping machine. I want this moment to last forever-Peter sighed.

-Me too-she replied timidly, giving him a small, shy, courteous nod.

Peter wiped her mouth gently with the napkin and then he took a daisy from the tray and put it inside her sleek golden hair.

-Where did you find it?-Olivia thought there was no end to this morning surprises.

-In front of the building. It immediately reminded me of you. Such a small, apparently insignificant, fragile flower, and yet so stunningly beautiful in its simplicity, so strong and resilient. And it grows in all weather conditions.

Olivia was overwhelmed with tenderness. She didn't know what to say, how to react to this flood of emotions that were coming from Peter. She was literally drowning in his affection.

Olivia thought Peter must have contained all that he had wanted to tell her during many long months and she felt sorry for not having recognized the love and admiration this man felt for her before.

-When did you know, Olivia?-his voice made her snap out of her thoughts and somehow Olivia knew exactly what Peter was referring to.

-After Big Eddie-she answered with calm. –I didn't want to lose you. I understood I couldn't bear it and I understood fully how much you meant to me and that I needed you in my life.

-And you kissed me after a monster attacked me-Peter was deep in thoughts.

-And you, Peter?-she inquired shyly.

-Actually, I fell for you from the start. You were stunningly hot and enticing. I wanted to get in your pants from the day one. Who wouldn't?-his simple sincerity disarmed her completely and Olivia didn't comment on what he was saying; her cheeks reddened slightly as she was waiting for Peter to go on. –But I guess I understood how much I really cared about you as a person, and not only as an object of a sexual desire… When you were abducted. You know, during the giant slug case?

-I remember. You even directly told me you cared about me-she blushed. –In front of Walter. And I got suspicious when he was constantly emphasizing how worried you were while I was gone.

-Yeah. He was onto me in a second and he wasn't exactly being subtle about it. He isn't my father for nothing. Even though he hadn't seen me for seventeen years, Walter immediately recognized what I… What I felt for you-Peter swallowed and stopped talking.

-We were sitting in the car, waiting for Mitchell Loeb. I was wondering what was up with that. You were very nervous; you wouldn't look me in the eye. I… For a second… I thought you might…-Olivia blushed. –You might like me and I was pleased although I couldn't explain why. But then came the No-brainer case…You met… You met Rachel and you two were so compatible from the start and I… I started to believe…

-I know-Peter interrupted her, kissing her tenderly. –It was all a big mess. I'm just glad the things are how they are meant to be and that everything got disentangled. We'll take it slowly from now on, Liv, I promise. And we'll try to be as normal couple as we can… Given the circumstances-he smirked. –So you started liking me after my life was put in jeopardy, agent Dunham. It's good to know.

-Well you're the one to talk.

-I guess you and I aren't so different at all then, sweetheart. Who would have thought it?-Peter grinned crookedly as he reached for the plastic bottle of chocolate topping with his left hand and pretended he was going to put it on yet another waffle.

Olivia unsuspiciously reached for the glass of apple juice when Peter squeezed the bottle as hard as he could and squirted liquid chocolate sauce all over Olivia's breasts.

-Oh! Peter! What the… You… I can't believe you just did that!-Olivia exclaimed incredulously staring down her now chocolate smeared body.

-Sweetheart, I believe you've got some chocolate on your nipples-Peter grinned widely, daring her to comment on what had just transpired.

-You do, don't you, mister Bishop? Do you wanna know what I think? I think you have some sour cream on your face.

Peter barely had the time to process what Olivia had just said as she speedily grabbed the nearest sour-cream and honey covered pancake and rubbed it all over his face.

-You wanna food fight, doll?

-Well, maybe I do.

-Oh, it's on. It's soo on-Peter whispered crookedly, rubbing his face off on her stomach, enjoying listening to Olivia cry out in protest.

It was obviously the beginning of a very pleasurable day for both of them.


	26. The Cat Is Out of the Bag

**Hi guys! The final chapter 26-The Cat Is out of the Bag, which completes the Green Eyed Monster fanfic is here for you. :) Been writing this book (now I can freely call it "book", it has like 500 pages in Word altogether) since the end of October and now, after three months, the time has come for me to part with it and with my characters. :( I am sad. In a good way. Cause I can continue my other stories and see where they take me.**

**Thanks a lot to all of you who have patiently read Green Eyed Monster and reviewed it during these last three months… Thank you for your words of encouragement and your suggestions about the directions the story might take. **

**I really hope you have enjoyed this story arc and that you haven't been too frustrated with the sad happenings between 8****th**** and 21****st**** chapter… The last five chapters were easier on the eyes of all readers and there was a lot of deserved fluff and smut so I hope I've fulfilled all of your expectations. **

**Check out the BAMF Peter Bishop video on You Tube: type: "Peter Bishop in the city" and you'll see it.**

**So in the end of our long journey, feel free to tell me what you thought of this final chapter, of the story and of my writing style in general. All reviews, comments and critics of weak spots are welcome. :) **

**I wish you a happy reading of the very last chapter of Green Eyed Monster. :)**

After having wiped off his honey and sour cream covered face on Olivia's stomach, Peter enjoyed for a while, laughing as he was listening to her yelling; then he paid his entire attention to her chocolate smeared breasts, tenderly licking away the chocolate sauce and tickling her in process. Olivia couldn't stop giggling and pushing him away so he had to pin her to the bed with his body and his arms in order to prevent her from moving.

Her childish chuckles suddenly turned into gasps of contentment as Peter reached up to cup and massage her bosom with his hands, rolling Olivia's nipples between his fingers, making them become even harder and managing to make her moan in pleasure. Olivia instinctively moved a little closer so Peter could enjoy her full breasts completely. Peter sighed deeply, giving himself away, burying his face in Olivia's soft flesh, sucking and nibbling her nipples until they stood out like points.

Olivia was soaking wet. She felt Peter's hands slide down her body until he was gently stroking the back of her thighs. The feeling was incredibly erotic and when it became too much to bear, she rose up and stripped his pants and his briefs down to his knees, while Peter simultaneously continued to swirl his tongue around her pink buds, not stopping even for a second.

Olivia felt Peter reach between their bodies, gently inspect and stroke her wet slit, smirk knowingly, then slip couple of fingers inside her. She shuddered with pleasure and arched her back as his thumb began to massage her swollen clit while his digits continued working their magic in her molten insides.

Just as she was about to go over the edge, Peter leered, deliberately taking his hand away, earning an incredulous look and a loud dissatisfied grunt from Olivia.

A wide teasing smile adorned his face, but not for long. Moments later, Peter felt Olivia's lips on his, as she propped herself up on the elbows to reach him. Her tongue gently teased his, and Peter moaned, reacting to her, losing himself in a passionate kiss without even having noticed that Olivia had decidedly flipped him over and straddled him.

Subconsciously, ever since she had met this rugged, sarcastic crook, Olivia had dreamt about wiping that smirk from his smart-ass face, shutting his mouth with a dictating kiss and being finally in charge of everything what Peter did and what he said, controlling him. In a way, he was also her blue eyed mannish boy, and a misbehaving boy at that, who needed to be taught some manners.

Peter, on the other hand, secretly observing the bossy robotic blonde during an entire year and the way she commandeered the Fringe unit, falling hard for her and longing for her body and soul, unawarely fantasized about Olivia dominating him as well, about him relishing all his control to her, letting her have the complete power over his senses. Like she always did. Well, now his fantasy was apparently rapidly becoming reality.

They both grinned at this exchange of roles as Olivia tenderly leaned forward, kissing Peter yet again, but not fully, merely slipping the hint of her tongue. Peter groaned in objection but she paid no attention to him. Olivia's lips slowly, languidly traced their way to his huge cock, across his lean chest and his soft skinned abdomen. She spent a few minutes kissing along Peter's hips, his inner thighs, everywhere but where it mattered, ignoring his pleas. Peter was hard as a rock, wriggling slightly, desperate for her to just start blowing him already.

After what felt like hours, she kissed the tip of his bobbing dick, then agonizingly slowly took him into her mouth. Back and forth... Back and forth... Eventually Olivia sped up and began using her hand as well. Peter was getting so close...

Suddenly, Olivia stopped and resumed kissing his thighs.

-Sweetheart, I was so close-Peter moaned in desperation as he restlessly shifted around her bed, desperate for the ultimate release and cross with Olivia for the punishment she was giving him.

-I know-Olivia responded saucily as she continued kissing around his hips. Hearing Peter so turned on got her even hornier... She knew she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

Once she knew Peter wouldn't be able to cum immediately, she shifted into position. He moaned slightly as Olivia rubbed her dripping pussy on the head of his stiff cock, but without actually sliding down it. Olivia could feel Peter's enormous shaft thrashing wildly beneath her and she knew he was dreadfully aching to fuck her. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction, though, not yet. Olivia wanted a petite revenge because he had denied her the pleasure of climaxing just minutes ago.

Peter cried out in frustration as his helpless hips blindly rose and fell without reaching the desired target.

-Livia… I need… I need to be inside you right now-he whispered feverishly and urgently.

-Be a good boy and say "Please" she muttered back playfully and he knew she had him cornered.

He had to admit this woman owned him wholly; Peter was at her mercy and his body and soul belonged completely to Olivia Dunham, who seemed like a beautiful and terrifying femme fatale and an insecure little girl at the same time.

-Jesus… You're torturing me.

-Say it, Peter-she growled demandingly.

-You really are enjoying this, aren't you?-he panted laboriously, looking adoringly into her darkened eyes.

-Maybe-Olivia replied in a teasing voice, as her right eyebrow shot up into the air.

-Just… Fine, damn it… Please… Please, Liv… Let me feel… Oh God.

Peter whimpered incredulously and disappointedly as her hips rose from the tip of his manhood, moved away and traveled upwards. With no further word or sound, she held his arms, shoving them to his side, spread eagle under her, as she straddled his face, her pussy inches from his lips.

Olivia's juices began dripping onto Peter's mouth before she even settled and he opened them lustily, thirstily drinking in her liquid heat. He went to work, having no other option but to yield to her demands. His tongue was swirling over her like a living thing. She ground her folds against his lips, already on the edge within seconds of his first lap.

As Peter was satisfying her, his left hand instinctively wandered downwards, frantically trying to escape its confinement in Olivia's right one and envelop his painful erection, but she was having none of that and she grasped both of Peter's hands in hers even more firmly, denying him the possibility of self-pleasuring. His cock was sadly twitching in anticipation, yearning to feel her smooth and hot around him.

Yet, Peter could do nothing but simply lay there, devouring her, as he was struggling to breathe while Olivia rhythmically rode his tongue, sighing each time his stubble would accidentally scrape her sensitive fleshy nub.

Pained, stifled whimpers fought for release as Peter finally brought Olivia to orgasm, causing her whole body to tremble. She had to lift her quivering pussy from his lips long before he was ready to stop licking for her juices, unable to endure the pleasure any longer.

Moments later, Olivia ultimately lowered herself onto him, squeezing her muscles down to make his cock feel especially welcome, then leant forward so her hard nipples teasingly brush Peter's face as her breasts swayed with her movement.

Peter roared loudly in pleasure after finally being sheathed in her warmth, and tentatively reached up, praying she would allow him to squeeze her soft breasts, which she did, embracing his head and bringing it closer, kissing his hair in the process.

After Peter let out yet another noisy groan, enjoying her tightness and the harmony of her rocking movements, Olivia offered him her pebbled left nipple to suck on, in order to make him quiet, as she slowly rode up and down on his cock, swaying her hips to draw him as deeply as possible into her.

As the intensity of the lust took them over, their eyes locked in understanding. For almost a year, Eros moment was what was missing. Peter and Olivia had everything: they knew each other incredibly well, they cherished the bond they shared; they had their occasional flirting and banter but those taut bodies simply needed to ride out their eleven months long horniness. They just couldn't get enough of each other.

Olivia's hair began to lift off of her body as she quickened her pace, squeezing him between her legs and milking him hard. The bed shook slightly as the momentum carried Peter deeper inside of her. His hips began to involuntarily lift with her motions and Peter could feel himself boiling inside of her, ready to explode.

Knowing that he wanted her just a little longer, Peter slid his hands away from hers and pulled her away so she was leaning back. His head thrust up against her g-spot and Olivia gasped in a silent excitement. She could feel her walls tightening around his cock as it was jerking and twitching inside of her. Her fingers curled into the bed sheet as Olivia leaned back and let her hair fall down her back, tickling her spine. It mingled with the sweat rolling down towards her ass. It didn't take long before Olivia shuddered with a powerful orgasm, collapsing breathlessly on top of Peter as her juices gushed over his manhood.

Peter let out a bellow as if a dam had broken loose from his loins and pulled her hips towards him as he spilled his seed inside of Olivia. With Peter twitching on the bed, Olivia rolled beside him and their gazes joined as their hearts slowly relaxed while their juices slowly leaked out and onto the sheets, their desire finally temporarily sated.

-Oh, wow-Olivia whispered, blushing, and caressing his cheek as she clasped her mouth.

-I know-Peter barely had the strength to utter his agreement. –I guess now I know that "mind-blowing sex" isn't just another of those erotic novels phony metaphors. So… Miss Dunham. I must admit I am a bit jealous. Where have you learned to ride like that, cowgirl?

-Just a sudden streak of an inspiration-she giggled as her cheeks suddenly reddened.

-Right-Peter frowned and he seemed sad for some time.

-What's wrong?-Olivia asked tenderly, cupping his stubbled cheeks.

-I was thinking about you and… Lucas… And John.

-You're the one to talk, Peter, the two of them are the only people I've been with before you. While you…-she shook her head. –If you are so curious, I'll admit it that both Lucas and John were… Well, maybe a tad too traditional in their love-making style.

Peter beamed in earnest and then he stared dreamily at her big doe like eyes.

- Hey, can I ask you a personal question?

-Might as well-she motioned around them and smiled. They have been intimate enough now and she was ready to answer whatever inquiry Peter had in store for her.

-Have you ever read Kamasutra? Or…-he paused. You know, seen porn movies a lot?

-Actually, no-Olivia answered truthfully, wondering if that was a minus in his book. –Why?

-Maybe you should-Peter grinned saucily. Seeing how you have a photographic memory and all that… You'll remember all of the positions in no time and then we could try them out-he enjoyed watching bossy Olivia Dunham blush as she playfully slapped him. –What? I am everything but traditional in my lovemaking style, agent Dunham, which I will be happy to show you. Rachel was right.

-About what?-Olivia said curiously.

-She said something along the lines: "Sparks will fly when you two get your hands on each other. Good thing Olive's bed is firm".

-Rachel said that?-Olivia went beet red in face.

-Yup.

-One more reason to kill her has just been added on the list.

-Don't be so rough on her.

-She was on your side all along! What kind of sister does that?

-And yours too, Liv. Don't you forget it.

Olivia sighed. –Well, I guess you're partially right. I'm still going to let her have a piece of my mind.

-I'm sure you will-he chuckled.

Peter's hands got entangled in her hair as he gazed lovingly into Olivia's heart-shaped face. They were lying on the side, facing each other when he murmured.

-I love your hair. The way it shines like molten gold in the morning sun, reflecting its beams…

-You've been watching how my hair shines in the morning?-Olivia couldn't believe her ears.

-I preferred to focus on that than on the gruesome crime scene to which we were all regularly exposed to. And it's so sleek, so obedient… Look at it. It just peacefully and perfectly falls all over your shoulders, even without you trying. I could caress it like this all day long.

-Well yours is a mess. I would sometimes think: "How does he even comb it?" It looked as if, however you'd do it, no matter what you tried, some stray lock would always escape your notion. And you have overtly big ears.

-Ouch. That hurt. Do not.

-Do too.

-Take it back. Yours are too small. I wonder how can you even hear anything with those tiny ears on? And, just for the record: is there anything at all you like about me? I mean, apart from my eyes and my voice, which all ladies seem to prefer?

-Yes-she replied shyly, hiding her face in his shoulder.

-Tell me, then-Peter spoke softly.

-I like your stubble.

That short sweet sentence made him smile and Peter started scraping her cheeks and her breasts with his two days old beard. He enjoyed watching her squirm and giggle under it, as Olivia was halfheartedly complaining but obviously liking everything Peter did to her.

-I like your chest too-she rested her head on it and he embraced her tightly, never wanting to let go. –It's so firm and… Soft at the same time. I can't explain it very well. It makes me feel safe-her mind drifted away to the day Peter had pulled her out of the tank and cradled her securely in his embrace, repeating that she was going to be fine.

-My chest likes you as well, so the feeling is mutual-Peter replied with a shy whisper, placing her head below his chin and letting out a content grunt.

Her hand mischievously lowered to cup his firm buttocks and it was Peter's turn to blush.

-Yeah. I kinda noticed you liked my derriere. Especially last night in the shower. Livvy…-he landed light kisses all over her face. –I love everything about you. Those big questioning eyes that seem to reach and penetrate knowingly the very depth of my soul. Those god awful freckles.

-Hey!

-Have you ever counted them?

-No-she scowled.

-Do they glow in the darkness?-he was being a perfect tease and he knew it, but seeing how she was still frowning, Peter went on complimenting her crookedly. –That pale swanlike neck… Those beautiful full breasts I couldn't stop staring at and that cost me many mistakes I committed in the lab and on the field.

-It did?

-What?-he shrugged. -You, woman, are a walking distraction for my eyes. Especially that drop dead gorgeous pair of legs you have. Long, toned, slightly tanned, strong… Nice thighs, too…-his big warm palm caressed them fondly. –I can't believe I'm holding you in my arms now, Olivia-he admitted again in earnest.

Olivia smiled at the salve of his recognition, happy that Peter admired her body.

-Not to mention you're a super woman too.

She shifted uncomfortably.

-Peter, I…I haven't told you everything about… My ability.

-What is it, sweetheart?

-On the night I turned off those lights I… I got a call from Nina Sharp.

-What did she want from you?-Peter propped himself up on his elbows, worried, pulling her impossibly close to him.

-She… I asked her to look something up for me. She confirmed that… There have been Cortexiphan trials in… In Jacksonville. Where I lived when I was a girl.

-Wait, hang on a sec. You're trying to tell me that… You might have participated in those as a kid?

-Yeah-she nodded, trying to look braver than she felt.

-Maybe Walter knows something about that. He and William Bell used to perform experiments for the government in Jacksonville. I think my mom took me there several times, to see where he worked. I was like eleven or twelve at the time, I don't recall it well. Maybe we have met before, Olivia Dunham, and we simply don't remember it-Peter desperately tried to joke about it, seeing how upset Olivia was with the additional affirmative information he gave her about the experiments. He didn't want her to trouble her mind about it, at least not until he was able to scavenge more information from his inane father.

Thankfully, she bit the bait and smiled at him tenderly.

-You know… It was probably something like this-Peter put on his goofy face, ready to invent a funny situation and Olivia looked at him with interest.

-You were sitting in a playroom reading "Forensic science for beginners". I came in, took advantage of your distraction and stole a plastic red brontosaurus that was lying next to you on the table. Then you jumped up from the chair, pulled a toy gun on me and asked me to follow you into the improvised police station for having taken something that didn't really belong to me. And that is how a criminal met a lovely lady of the law-to be. Who knows, maybe you kissed me in that improvised police station and forgave me for the felony I've committed. I was a comely young lad after all, you know.

-Well I wouldn't be the first one that kissed you then, would I?-Olivia smirked. –Nothing will ever beat your first kiss in the sewers when you were nine years old.

-Actually, the second kiss I had in the sewers, just two days ago… Pretty much beats any other kiss I've ever had in my life-he admitted lovingly and their lips joined tenderly yet again. –I'm so glad the jealousy, aka green eyed monster got you, Liv. I think that… You… Believing I liked Rach… It really made you realize how you felt about me sooner. And now you are my own, my personal green eyed monster-he added with an adoring smile, kissing her light green pupils.

-Peter-she sat upright in the bed. –What time is it?

-Um… 10.15, why?

-We have to get up, now. Look at these sheets. What a mess! They are full of chocolate stains, honey stains, sour cream…

-And our stains-Peter sized her up lustfully and she reddened.

-I have to put all these in the washing machine before Rachel…

-I'll do it. I'll do the dishes as well. And I'll cook lunch. But later, please-he moaned, grabbing her around the waist, pulling her back on the bed and hiding his face between her round breasts.

-Peter, get out of there-Olivia tried to sound stern but his boyishness was disarming her.

-No-he shook his head in a desperate protest, burying his face even more and she had to giggle.

-Well, at least let me get up, please.

-Liv. Rachel and Ella are coming around 14 h. Let's rest for a while longer, we have time.

She sighed, giving in.

-Okay. But I have to set the alarm clock.

-Set it on half past twelve-he muttered sleepily, accommodating on her bosom as Olivia reached for her cell on the nightstand. Peter kissed and gently suckled on one, and then on the other nipple before he let out a happy groan and closed his eyes, placing his head on both of her soft breasts.

-That's not a pillow-Olivia whispered into his ear educationally as she was tenderly caressing his hair.

-It is-he insisted stubbornly, but his words were barely discernible as he was already drifting away to sleep.

Olivia smiled and closed her eyes as well, enjoying in the weight of his warm head on her chest.

**PETER **woke up first again. He glanced at his wristwatch and saw that it was 12.20. He lifted his head from Olivia's breasts and watched her chest heave, listened to her quiet breathing. He reached for her cell phone next and turned off the alarm clock. Peter wanted to wake her up on his own terms and not with some noisy melody.

His lips landed light kisses on her stomach and surged upwards towards her neck. Peter tenderly, persistently suckled on Olivia's earlobe until she fidgeted and raised her arms to embrace him. She looked helpless as a small kitten when she was sleepy and he cherished her forehead with tenderness.

-Is it time already?-she inquired drowsily, opening those bright beautiful eyes on him and his heart stopped for a split second.

-Who is the one who wants to sleep now?-Peter teased her.

-Oh, God. I had such a strange dream-Olivia placed her head between her hands.

-Did I star in it?-he grinned impishly.

-No… Not that kind of dream. I… I dreamt that I was a man.

-Well, you do dress and behave like a man-that remark earned Peter a smack on the head-but you most certainly are not one, agent Dunham. I mean, have you looked yourself in the mirror lately, princess?

-Now that you mentioned a mirror. The man… That is… Me… Seeing how I was him in my dream… He got up and did fifty push-ups, like I really do every morning as well… Then he opened his wardrobe and it was full of non-descript grey and black clothes and coats. When he went into the bathroom and looked himself in the mirror… His face seemed so familiar to me, Peter, I swear it. As if I had already seen him somewhere before. He had a scar just above his left eyebrow.

-It was just a dream, honey-Peter wanted her to stop dwelling on those weird, dark alter ego thoughts. He gently lifted Olivia's nude body into his arms as if it were a feather, and steadied her against the wall. The mere sight of her perfect naked figure made his cock half hard and he pressed it wantonly between her thighs, determined to show her what she was doing to him.

-Peter, no. Not again and definitely not so soon..-Olivia growled in protest. –I am so sore right now. I swear I won't even be able to walk-she added sincerely.

Peter burst out laughing and he knelt on the rug, placing his head on her stomach, adoring her and complying to her wish.

-Fine-he got up a while later, grinning.

-I'm gonna go and take a shower first-she stated. –You can put those sheets in the washing machine.

-Can I join you in the shower later when I'm done?-he smirked.

-Don't you dare Bishop, if you know what's good for you. We'll take turns.

-But…-he put on his best pleading face. –We can just… Have a shower. We don't have to do anything.

-Yeah, right. Not even you believe that-Olivia smiled, kissing him tenderly before she disappeared into the bathroom.

Olivia was in there for almost half an hour, and Peter used that time to put the bed sheets in the washing machine and to tidy up her bedroom, taking away the food leftovers and ordering the living room as well. He was just finishing with washing the dishes in the kitchen when Olivia emerged from the shower, wearing that white bathrobe that turned him on so much. She nodded in approval seeing how clean the bedroom and the living room were now.

-Done-he grinned proudly and they shared a long passionate kiss. –Missed me?

-Well, I was only gone for half an hour.

-Yeah, but still.

-Fine-she exhaled. –I did miss you-Olivia tugged on his his ears. –What are you doing?

-I was um… Just starting to peel the potatoes. I wanted to make mashed potatoes with meat and salad for lunch. And a raspberry pie for desert-he smiled proudly.

-Peter… You don't have to do everything. Why don't you go on in and take a shower? I can peel the potatoes and put them in a pot. I can also make the salad in the meantime. At least I know that much.

-I like your suggestion, Miss Dunham. Look at us, dividing housework as a real couple.

-But you'll have to prepare the meat!-she yelled after him. –I tried to fry some chicken wings once but they got burnt.

-Ay ay, milady-he saluted mockingly from the bathroom door. –And we'll bake the pie together, I'll show you how it's done.

-It's a deal.

She rummaged around her wardrobe and quickly put on dark green jeans, wool socks and house slippers. After Olivia finished putting on her bra, she reached for the light green shirt when Peter's light blue one caught her attention and she put it on instead with a wide smile.

When Peter came out of the bathroom, he put on his briefs, white flannel pants, socks, and his shoes. Then he looked around, surprised when he wasn't able to find his shirt. Peter made for the kitchen, wanting to ask Olivia if she had seen it, but then he stopped dead in the doorway, gazing in possibly the most beautiful sight his eyes had ever looked upon.

Olivia Dunham was wearing his shirt. She was wearing his shirt. That cute affectionate gesture completely swept him off his feet.

She rolled up the sleeves, frowning and focused, while she was carefully pulling the boiled potatoes out of the pot, and her firm little buttocks looked perfect in tight green jeans. In that moment, if somebody had asked Peter how he preferred Olivia, he would have said he'd take this Olivia, recently woken up, wearing his oversized shirt over the glamorous Olivia in a beautiful green dress any day.

He softly approached her from behind, embracing Olivia and burying his nose into her hair. She gave a tiny surprised yelp but she leaned on him anyway, giving herself away to his strength and firmness.

-You came to look for your shirt?

-Well, yes, actually, but now, after having found it, I think it might as well stay just where it is. It looks great on you, Livia.

-And you look great shirtless.

-Is that what all this was about?

-Partially-she admitted. –But I have also discovered I like to wear your clothes. It makes me feel closer to you.

He sighed. _I love you, Olivia Dunham_-Peter thought, biting his tongue. It was incredible how this woman could always surprise him with her spontaneous, sincere declarations of affection.

-How are the mashed potatoes coming?

-The potatoes are done, now I just need to mix them with milk and butter… And I made a salad.

-That's my girl. I'll just fry the meat in a jiffy, and then you and I can have some fun making raspberry pie.

-Are we going to make it with dough?

-Yup. And I'm gonna stain your pretty face with flour.

-Peter-she snarled menacingly. –No food fights now. It's one o'clock and Rachel and Ella will be here in an hour. We need to look presentable.

-Fine-he sighed, disappointedly.

After a lot of giggling, pushing around and stolen kisses in the kitchen, the couple had finally managed to prepare lunch for four. Peter was just laying plates on the table, placing the two bowls with salads and mashed potatoes on the tablecloth, when the doorbell rang. He checked his watch.

-It's ten past two. But… It can't be Rach and Ella. They wouldn't ring the bell, would they? Rach has a key.

-Nothing that comes from my sister really surprises me anymore-Olivia shrugged and then she gave a terrifying look in Peter's direction, having realized she hadn't returned a shirt to him.

Peter's eyes widened as she stripped rapidly in front of him, and he could have sworn he looked like a half -wit staring at her black bra, as she was tossing the light blue shirt in his direction, and running towards her bedroom in order to get dressed.

He put on his shirt as quickly as he could, his mind still lingering on Olivia's previous state of semi-undress, and he went towards the door.

Sure enough, it was Rachel and Ella, giggling in front of the door.

_Well, now that cat is out of the bag, I don't know how Olivia and I are going to endure everyone's teasing, moony eyed looks and "Awww" gasps._

-Uncle Peter, Uncle Peter!-Ella fell into his embrace as soon as the door was open.

-Good afternoon, ladies. You're just in time for lunch-Peter stated, and then looked down to where Ella was standing.

-Hi, sweetheart-Peter pulled the little girl into a bear hug and he twirled her around the room. –Did you have a good time last night with Grandpa Walter?

-We did! We played Cluedo. But Grandpa Walter cheated. And then Mommy and I slept in a big double bed together and Grandpa Walter made special blueberry pancakes for breakfast.

-Well you're in luck, young lady, because aunt Liv and I made special lunch just for you. I hope you like mashed potatoes.

-I do! Did you make a dessert too?

-She has a sweet tooth, doesn't she?-Peter turned to Rachel.

-Honey, don't bother uncle Peter with so many questions. I'm sure he's got a lot on his mind. Maybe he and aunt Liv didn't have time to make a dessert-Rachel smirked.

-Actually-Peter blushed. –We did. We made a raspberry pie.

-Where is Olivia?

-She is… Um… In the bedroom, getting change of clothes…

Rachel looked knowingly down onto his rumpled shirt and disheveled hair and smiled.

Olivia emerged seconds later, her cheeks flushed; her appearance propelled Ella into yet another squealing mood, as she shifted from Peter's arms to her aunt's.

Peter then went into the kitchen to bring some bread, glasses, apple juice and a large oval plate laden with fried meat and eventually the four of them sat down to have lunch.

Rachel couldn't stop staring at her sister. Olivia looked… Ten years younger, like a teenage girl, carefree and positively alive. So much different from that absent-minded, distraught Olive who looked like she couldn't wait to get rid of Lucas Vogel on the day he came to have lunch at her place. Peter's adoring eyes were drawn to her, flickering over Olivia's figure whenever she would move about the room and that, and the amount of love in the air mostly made Rachel so happy that she wanted to jump around the apartment and hug them both from time to time.

-Oh my god you guys!-Rachel couldn't hold it in anymore. –I am so happy for you two.

They cleared their throats as Rachel inquired mischievously next:

-How was it? Olive? You have to tell me all about it!

-I… I am not sure Ella and I should be sitting here and listening to this-Peter stated, half jokingly, half embarrassedly.

-Of course. As soon as you tell me all about the neighbor from the ground floor-Olivia said sweetly, but with the murderous glare in her eyes which was stating _I'll talk to you later._

-Look, Mommy, Mommy!-Ella exclaimed. –Aunt Liv and Uncle Peter are holding hands beneath the table while having lunch because Aunt Liv eats with her right hand and he eats with his left hand so they can do it!

-That's sweet-Rachel felt as if she was going to melt and Olivia had to smile as well as Peter squeezed her left hand encouragingly beneath the table.

-Uncle Peter, can I ask you something?-Ella chattered away.

-Sure, kiddo, fire away.

-Are you Aunt Liv's new prince?

-No, munchkin, I… Let me put it this way to you, Ella. I'm more like Shrek.

-Shrek?

-Yes, honey. I don't live in a castle. I live in a mud hut. As you have had the chance to see.

-But Uncle Peter, I liked your hotel room.

-It's not much, but it's home. For now. And it's still a mud hut-Peter went on describing, emboldened by Olivia's sweet incredulous smile.

-Also, I am frequently moody, grumpy and sarcastic. Just like Shrek.

-But Shrek is good, Uncle Peter.

-Well, I'm occasionally good too. My father, Grandpa Walter, is just like that annoying enthusiastic hyperactive donkey, since I can't get him to shut up most of the times.

-And Aunt Liv is Princess Fiona?

-Yup. Aunt Liv is my princess during the day, though, when the sun goes down, your aunt suddenly turns into a bad ass, green skinned FBI monster girl who knows karate, kung fu, taekwondo and other complicated Japanese words, and who starts saving the world from criminals like a vigilante.

They all laughed out loud at Peter's comparisons and Ella and Rachel let out a squeal as Peter tenderly brought Olivia's lips next to his and held her in his embrace for a while.

When they broke apart, flushed, Rachel said:

-Oh, I completely forgot! With you two being so adorable, who would remember anything else?

-What is it?-Olivia inquired, worried.

-Astrid told me your partner… Um… Charlie, right? Will be coming to the lab around three so that Walter can check him out just in case… She will bring Walter to the lab at that time so you two should go as well.

-What time is it?

-It's half past two.

-Maybe we should go now, Peter. I really need to see how Charlie is doing.

-Was he injured on an assignment?-Rachel inquired worriedly.

-Something like that-Olivia said courtly, not wanting to go into details. The last thing Rach and Ella needed was to hear about a hybrid monster that roamed around impregnating people with its stinger.

-Fine by me. Let's move-Peter sighed contently, standing up and rubbing his full stomach, after having completed his second piece of raspberry pie with sour cream.

Olivia went into her room to find her trench coat.

–See you around, you two-he firmly embraced both Rachel and Ella from above.

-Oh, I don't doubt I'll be seeing you around a lot, Casanova-Rachel winked at him. -Now that my sister is entranced by you, you'll practically start living with us.

Peter smiled at her and whispered a "thank you" in her ear.

-For what?

-For… Supporting me. Believing Olivia cared about me and pointing it out to me when I haven't even believed in it myself.

-Come on, Bishop. What the friends are for? The worst part of it will be Olivia's scolding.

-I told her to go easy on you.

-You did? You're such a sweetheart.

-Well, I'm not sure she'll listen to me-Peter smirked. –You know how she is.

-Yes-Rachel sighed. –I do. I'll apologize to her and try to make her understand.

-Let's go-Olivia emerged from the bedroom, wrapped up in her trench coat, and Peter put his dark blue jacket on. –I'll see you in the evening-she shook her head at her sister, but a small smile that played around her lips told Rachel that Olivia might not feel as vindictive as she thought she would be.

**WHEN **Peter and Olivia got into the lab, it was quarter to three, but there was no trace of either Astrid and Walter or Charlie. Only Gene's steady mournful mooing greeted them from the corner.

-Aww… Sweetheart-Peter approached the cow and caressed her muzzle. –Did Walter forget to feed you again? Now who's a good cow?

Olivia observed him tenderly as he placed some fresh hay and alfalfa cubes in front of the hungry cow and scratched her beyond her ears.

-Well I guess all we can do is wait-he turned to Olivia with a sweet smile and then he strode away to the piano, tentatively caressing black and white keys.

-Dunham? Any requests?-he inquired mischievously, accommodating himself on the stool. Olivia's heart fluttered at the sudden déjà vu that hit her, at those familiar words he had spoken to her so many months ago, back when they first met each other and when he first played the piano for her. She approached and leaned over with an adoring look in her eyes.

-I won't ask for Bach since I know you won't oblige and you think it's way too stuffy.

-So you're just gonna let me choose again?

-I guess so, Mr. Bishop. Let me see in what ways I inspire you.

Peter gulped staring at the upper part of her light green shirt, and then his gaze drifted all the way down to her bosom, clearly visible to him since Olivia was leaning forward and the first three shirt buttons were, as always, undone. His flannel pants were becoming uncomfortably tight as he felt the pressure increase between his thighs.

-You inspire me in oh so many ways, honey-he whispered saucily. –I have a real treat for you today, agent Dunham. Not only will I play the piano cover of this famous song for you. I am also going to sing.

-Well, let's hear it-Olivia said, with a curious childish spark in her eyes. She couldn't recall ever hearing Peter sing, but she was certain he had a pleasant raspy voice.

And she wasn't wrong. Peter started playing, without removing the gaze from her figure, while Olivia stared at his quick, nimble fingers, watching them race over the black and white keys, remembering how they caressed her last night, as the time was coming to standstill and Peter's enjoyable husky voice reverberated through the lab:

It might be hard to be lovers

But it's harder to be friends

Baby pull down the covers

It's time you let me in

Maybe light a couple candles

I'll just go ahead and lock the door

If you'll just talk to me baby

Till we ain't strangers anymore

Lay you head on my pillow

I'll sit beside you on the bed

Don't you think it's time we say

Some things we haven't said?

It ain't too late to get back to that place

Back to the way we thought it was before

Why don't you look at me

Till we ain't strangers anymore?

Sometimes it's hard to love me

Sometimes it's hard to love you too

I know it's hard believing

That love can pull us through

It would be so easy

To live your life with one foot out the door

Just hold me baby

Till we ain't strangers anymore

It's hard to find forgiveness

When we just turn out the lights

It's hard to say you're sorry

When you can't tell wrong from right

It would be so easy

To spend your whole damn life just keeping score

So let's get down to it baby

There ain't no need to lie

Tell me who you think you see

When you look into my eyes

Let's put our two heart back together

And we'll leave the broken pieces on the floor

And make love with me baby

Till we ain't strangers anymore

We're not strangers anymore

We're not strangers

We're not strangers anymore

A single tear appeared in Olivia's eye. No one has ever sung for her like that, so personally and with such an emotion, in her entire life. She now fully understood how lucky she was she had this caring man beside her and how important the decision she took last night, the decision to let him in her emotionally void life, was.

-There. Did you like it? It's a piano cover for Bon Jovi's song "Till we ain't strangers anymore". Personally, I think it fits us perfectly, honey-he smiled widely, finally lifting his eyes from the piano keys, but seeing how Olivia was crying, Peter swiftly stood up and hugged her firmly.

-Liv? What's wrong?

-I just… It was so beautiful. No one…-she fell silent abruptly and hid her face into his chest.

-Come here-he whispered into her hair and pulled her onto his lap on the stool, rocking her gently in his embrace and murmuring soothing words into Olivia's ear until she calmed down a bit. –You know how much I care about you, don't you, sweetheart?

Olivia nodded shyly.

-And that's never going to change, I promise. I swear, Olivia.

Several awkward moments passed and Peter didn't know what else to say to her, how to comfort Olivia; he wasn't used to her being this vulnerable. He was just about to crack a joke and ease when she frowned and moved impatiently around his lap.

-Peter, I'm uncomfortable-she complained and he smirked, knowing exactly why.

-Well I can't precisely control the reactions of my body, especially when you lean forward like you did and when we are this close-he sighed into her hair. Olivia, you have no idea what you were doing to me during these last eleven months right in this lab, starting from the very first day, when you entered the tank in that black underwear. God, how much I fantasized about you. I was practically barely able to focus on my job. I used to go to the bathroom two or three times a day just to… Lighten my load.

-What did you daydream about?-Olivia inquired audaciously.

-You, me…-he blushed. –Doing it-he blurted out, partly ashamed for having these fantasies about his boss. Peter's cock bobbed again beneath her, following his perverted thoughts, and Olivia gently squeezed the soft flesh between her thighs, even though they were both still fully clothed.

-Where?-Olivia's voice was barely more then a whisper when her breath tickled Peter's ear and he groaned, horny like hell.

-In the office… On your table-he moaned, barely able to speak, as his now clumsy fingers fumbled with the buttons between his legs. Olivia took both of his palms into his hands, prohibiting him to take off his pants, and he cried out incredulously, on the verge of begging her to let him pull his manhood out. Peter felt like he was going to faint from the straining between his thighs; either that, or like his cock was going to rip its way through the linen.

-Where else?

-Livia…Come on… Jesus…-Peter bit tenderly into her neck, scraping her cheek with his stubble, teasing her, and it was her turn to gasp now, but Olivia held her composure. –Just let me…

-No. Tell me…

-If… If I tell you… Will you let me?-he panted heavily, clutching her into his arms.

-Yes-she replied playfully. Goosebumps ran down Olivia's spine as she was listening to his lustful, hasty confessions in that hoarse, guttural, gravelly voice:

-Next to the file cabinet… On the piano keys… On… On Walter's lab table… Against… Against the wall… I even… Thought about us doing it next to Gene… In the hay but… Eventually those fantasies stopped because… Because I think I couldn't look that cow in the eye ever again if we were to do that… In the… In the storage room. In Walter's old car.

-Why there?

-Because the seats creak a lot… And… It's a mayor turn on.

-Peter, you've really given much thought to this.

-Let's just say… I had a lot of time and a good stimulant to do it.

-Anywhere else?

-You know how most normal couples dream about a romantic sex in the tub. Red candle lights…Rose petals on the warm water surface… Some champagne and that perfect someone. Not Peter Bishop, my lady. Sex in the sensory deprivation tank instead of the tub would really get me going.

-You have got to be kidding me-Olivia definitely burst out laughing this time.

-You're so beautiful when your hair is damp. Right when you get out of the tank… Your eyes somehow seem bigger, more expressive, I dunno. And your lips are so full, with that bluish tinge… Your skin is cool… Your nipples get wet and hard. God, you're sexy. We definitely have to try that one day. We'll lock ourselves inside and get the party going-Peter whimpered, not being able to resist the overwhelming sensation anymore, standing up and pulling Olivia upwards with him, hooking his fingers right beneath her buttocks and decidedly placing her on the lab table, urgently pushing between her thighs with his linen imprisoned hard-on, nibbling on her neck.

-Peter-she sighed into his ear, already feeling quivering sensations in her aching core. –Its five to three. The three of them will come in any minute now. We can't…

-Agent Dunham, don't tell me you are not familiar with the word _quickie_?-his lustful voice inquired, grinning slyly, seeing how she was shaking his head at him.

Peter urgently slid her jeans and panties down to her knees, groping at her plump, firm ass cheeks while his lips left a trail of kisses along Olivia's collarbone. A whimper of pleasure escaped Olivia after he unbuttoned her shirt as well. Olivia's bra came undone easily in Peter hands and her full breasts came into view. Instinctively, Peter took one in each hand and let his thumbs wander over the sensitive areola, evoking a groan from within her. Their tongues danced once more as Olivia's impatient hands tugged his trousers down and eventually they landed on the floor. She grasped Peter tightly through his boxers and it was his turn to groan into her mouth.

Peter sucked at one nipple, nibbling at it lightly while he rolled the other between his thumb and forefinger; her approval was audible. Olivia ran her hands through his hair, grabbing it in fists as Peter's mouth traveled down past her navel to the top of her underwear, feeling the dampness and smelling her musk. She panted slightly, filled with lust and in need of the touch of a man.

Peter was done teasing her; now was the moment. He urgently removed his boxers to release his engorged organ. He couldn't remember a time before that he had ever been so fully erect; so absolutely, unbelievably aroused. His mouth came up to meet hers again and they shared a long, strong kiss while their bodies shared their heat.

-I want you so bad that it hurts-Peter growled in her ear as he positioned himself at Olivia's entrance.

-I need you, Peter- she mewled up at him, her teeth bared and fire in her eyes, and Peter plunged into her depths to a cry of ecstasy. Like a machine, he ploughed into Olivia again and again, feeling her inner walls contract to draw him in. Olivia yelled out with every thrust, spurring Peter on, imploring him to go faster. Peter spread her legs wider and his hips rose and fell with increasing velocity, the sound of their flesh slapping together echoing through the room. Expertly, Olivia matched her thrusts to Peter's, forcing him deeper still and driving them both ever closer to the edge. Adrenaline was coursing through Peter's veins, giving him energy he never knew he had, and Olivia screamed his name at the top of her lungs as he brought the intensity to a new level. Their bodies were one entity, bumping and grinding together to achieve one ultimate goal of satisfaction, they moved in unison again, climbing higher and higher towards their peak.

Peter's long strokes hit Olivia just in the right place every time and she yelped loudly enough to alert the students and the passers-by, thus warning him she was nearly there, using an assisting hand to tip her over the edge.

Peter kept pushing up into her with all his might, watching as Olivia's body trembled and convulsed with her climax, feeling how her tightened grip was pushing both of them to the brink.

-Peter…Peter…Oh, Peter…This…-she moaned his name repeatedly, uncontrollably and his heart swelled with emotion, listening to her calling out his name, holding on to his shoulders and letting out tiny gasps of contentment.

One last, almighty shudder that ripped her entire body let him know Olivia was through it and Peter returned her smile through his deep grunts. To see the woman he loved so clearly satisfied and to know he was the one to please her was all Peter needed. He let himself go.

Peter's orgasm erupted like a volcano deep inside Olivia, neverending spasms releasing lashings of his seed. When it was finally over, Peter breathed a deep sigh and pulled her into his chest, just holding her for a minute.

Their breathing was rapid and shallow, Peter's chest was heaving as she nuzzled into his neck lovingly.

Sex with Olivia was, by far the most incredible sex Peter had yet experienced in his life and he knew then that it would be hard, if not impossible to beat. Her sweat-coated body clung to Peter's as their hearts gradually returned to their regular rate.

-Two fifty-nine-Peter whispered victoriously into her ear. –This is where the phrase "They should be here any minute" gets its literal meaning. Sadly, only one fantasy down. That's too bad, but… We'll have plenty of time to try the other ones in the days to come.

They both rapidly pulled their pants up, and Olivia buttoned up her shirt, running her fingers through her hair. If nothing else, at least they were now fully dressed and they looked presentable.

Their cheeks were still flushed as he embraced her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her desperately, adoringly, with such tenderness, whispering he was never going to let her go, when the lab door opened and a few moments later loud joyous shout "That's my boy!" reverberated all around them, upsetting Gene who mooed in protest.

Peter and Olivia jumped up and quickly parted. Olivia looked onto the floor, feeling ashamed, and Peter slapped himself on the forehead, knowing well an avalanche called "Walter" was about to come at them, full speed.

Astrid's hands were joined and she was staring at them with the similar expression Rachel had previously had. "Aw, look how sweet they are" was written all over her face even though she said nothing; she simply nodded quietly at both of them with a small smile and announced that she was going into the storage room to get the materials needed for agent Francis's inspection. Peter was immensely grateful for her discretion.

Charlie cleared his throat several times and actually grinned at Olivia who nodded timidly in his direction, before he spoke seriously in his guttural voice, motioning towards Peter's shoulder:

-How's your wound, Bishop? Good job in the sewers, both of you.

-Better-Peter replied confusedly but added, seconds later: -I've been worse. And so have you. Did you crap out the larvae as Walter predicted? I've been meaning to ask you that for two days now.

-I did. I came here this afternoon for a regular check out-Charlie chuckled in his rasping tone. –My wife has no idea what has happened to me. And it's better that she doesn't find out.

-Yeah-Peter agreed, thinking that this change of topic might be just what he and Olivia needed, when Walter pushed his way forward next to Charlie, and firmly pulled both Peter and Olivia in an enthusiastic embrace.

-My son and my daughter.

-Whoa, whoa, whoa. Walter…-Peter raised his forefinger warningly in the air.

-What is it, Peter? Agent Dunham is like a daughter to me now.

He sniffed the air around him.

-The musk smell in the air informs me that you have just fornicated. Had intercourse, sex…

-Okay, that's enough-Peter interrupted him, seeing how uncomfortable Charlie looked and how he strolled over to the window feigning he wasn't listening to that embarrassing conversation.

-Did you use protection, Peter?-Walter stared long and hard into his son's eyes, completely ignoring Olivia's horrified facial expression when he turned to her next.

-Agent Dunham… Remember how I told you you should make sure all your sexual partners wear condoms… I bought the Crown skinless skin condoms for Peter last night but he didn't want to take it with him when he went to your apartment… I don't know what came over him… He is generally nice and sexually educated boy… Me and my late wife told him about these kind of things… Maybe he wanted to fully enjoy your first sexual experience together… That was really selfish of you Peter, I must tell you that… I hope Olivia isn't angry at you. My son is quite big down there you know, dear, and he has a high sex drive, so it's no wonder…

-Walter-it was Olivia's turn to stop him from talking. –Can we please… Just focus on Charlie?

-Of course my dear… I hope he didn't give you a bun in the oven down there, though-he muttered under his breath.

-What was that, Walter?-Olivia inquired.

-Nothing, I was talking to myself, agent Dunham…

-I'm on a pill-she stated calmly and both Peter and Walter spun around incredulously, astonished at her serene directness.

-Oh. Than that's a different matter entirely. Well done, agent Dunham, well done-Walter concluded with a smile, and then he pulled astonished Peter aside as Olivia joined Charlie by the window.

-Listen to this, boy: three bedrooms and a nursery, right across the park and a community pool. There is a bakery near, too.

-What are you talking about?

-The apartment for you and Olivia, of course.

-Walter… I knew this was going to happen.

-What? You can't live in the hotel room forever, and you can't always barge into her place either.

-Just… Don't rush anything and let our relationship develop at its own pace.

-I would like it to be a girl. You could name her Hana. It's a nice, strong name. Or anything that begins with H, really.

-Whom,Walter?

-Your child, my granddaughter, of course! For a smart boy, you can be really stupid sometimes, my son…

-What child? We have been together since last night!

-Days are just numbers, Peter… You have been connected and predestined for each other since long time ago. I just know that.

-The only thing I know right now is that I have an insane father. Just… Take it down a notch, will ya? Don't ruin this for me, I beg you. I sometimes wonder if Astrid was right when she joked about how I shouldn't bring that special girl to the lab to meet you.

-Nonsense, Peter. Agent Dunham already knows me very well, and she is quite affectionate with me.

-If you don't quit behaving like that… She might as well stop being so affectionate.

Peter decidedly moved towards the storage room.

-I am going to help Astrid to prepare the materials.

Walter followed him like a small curious child, nudging him constantly with his elbow.

-How was it? Did you fulfill the expectations?

-I am soo not answering to that question, Walter.

-And how did she like the outfit I ironed for you?

-She… Liked it well enough.

-Did you make breakfast in bed in the morning, Peter?

-I did…Blueberry and raspberry pancakes-Peter replied tiredly.

-Good job, A+, smart boy. It's so obvious that you are my son…

Echo of Walter's enthusiastic voice and Peter's grumbling replicas died down slowly as they approached the storage room doors.

Just before entering inside, Peter looked worriedly at Olivia, who was standing by the window, obviously having the same problems he had just had with Walter, but merely with teasing Charlie, which, in Peter's opinion, must have been much easier to endure.

As if she knew Peter had been watching her, Olivia turned around, instinctively and abruptly, giving him a small, encouraging, conspiratorial smile, which was saying so many things at once that Peter choked on the wave of emotions that unexpectedly appeared inside him.

That small beam of her happiness was telling him she wasn't angry, that she was mildly amused, even, and willing to endure this teasing and many more of them to come, for the sake of their budding relationship, and that was all Peter needed to know. They belonged together, Peter knew it now, and they were going to overcome any obstacle that might stand in their way. Boston thugs that were still after him, Olivia's ability whose origin and purpose she couldn't yet comprehend, her recent strange dream that she was in male's body… Everything. And much more.

For the first time in many months, Peter Bishop sensed that the frustration, nervousness and violence that was growing like a weed inside him ever since Walter had been institutionalized has died out under the tender look of that woman's eyes, under the small curve of her endearing smile. He was finally, blissfully happy. He was at peace. Olivia brought him that peace, she was the one who had that calming, steadying effect on him, and whenever his heart and mind desired to roam in the wrong directions, she would carry him home, and be his safe anchor. His haven.

She promised him that and he believed her.

-Boy! Did you know that, during the traditional mating style, there actually is a scientific way of conceiving a female child? Listen to this, Peter, it is very important. "It has been suggested that engaging in intercourse about 3-4 days before ovulation begins is the best time to start trying for a baby girl. This is because the sperm that carries the X chromosome or those responsible for a baby girl, is stronger than the sperm that carries the Y chromosomes or those responsible for a baby boy. As such, by the time the egg is ready to receive the sperm, the male chromosomes will have died off, thereby increasing the chances of conceiving a baby girl. Avoid intercourse on the day or a day after ovulation.

It has been said that having intercourse in the missionary position is one of the ways of increasing the chances of having a baby girl. This is because it allows for a shallow penetration position, and the entrance to a woman's vagina is less alkaline. It is possible for the X chromosome to survive in such a highly acidic climate, while it is difficult for the Y chromosome to do so. As such, the chances of having a baby girl are increased.

As mentioned earlier, it is difficult for a male chromosome to survive in a highly acidic environment but an alkaline climate is suitable for it. As such, to avoid an alkaline environment, it is essential that the female does not orgasm during intercourse. When a woman is about to do so, it increases the alkalinity in the area, and increases the chances of having a baby boy. Avoiding it on the other hand, will help you have a baby girl.

A lot of women have found that simply by eating certain foods, they have been able to conceive and deliver a baby girl. Foods such as fish, fresh vegetables and fruits, beans, corn, cranberries and blueberries, wine and yogurt should be consumed by both partners. It is also believed that women who wish to have a baby girl should eat lots of chocolate." Good job on those blueberry pancakes, huh, son?

Peter sighed and turned to his father, ready to hear out his entire enthusiastic tirade.

This was going to be a long day.

**THE END**


End file.
